Wundersame Wandlungen
by WhiteHedwig
Summary: Disclaimer: Harry Potter und das ganze Drumherum gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich spiele damit nur und verfolge keine gewerblichen Absichten. Ich schreibe zu meinem und hoffentlich auch Eurem Vergügen, und hoffe, dass Euch meine Ideen gefallen. Inhalt: Im gro
1. Chapter 1

Dudley´s Entscheidung

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und das ganze Drumherum gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich spiele damit nur und verfolge keine gewerblichen Absichten. Ich schreibe zu meinem und hoffentlich auch Eurem Vergügen, und hoffe, dass Euch meine Ideen gefallen.

Inhalt: Im grossen und ganzen werde ich mich hier an die Bücher 1-7 halten und an die Interviewäußerungen von JKR, sofern sie der Idee meiner Geschichte nicht zuwider laufen. Einige Namen wie Hermione oder Rita Skeeter werde ich im englischen Original behalten, da sie mir besser gefallen, als in der deutschen Übersetzung.  
Erzählt werden soll die Geschichte von Dudley und Harry (hauptsächlich in Flashbacks), die nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts zum Entsetzen von Dudleys Eltern einen Neuanfang wagen, sich aussöhnen und einen guten Kontakt pflegen (auch wenn das von JKR verneint wird. Die Geschichte setzt ein, als Dudleys Kinder in die nächsthöhere Schule kommen sollen und überraschen Post aus Hogwarts kommt...

Dudley´s Wandlung

1. Ein Sonntag bei Dudley und seiner Familie

Die Morgensonne tauchte die ruhige Strasse in ein goldenes Licht und schickte ihre vorwitzigen Strahlen in das Schlafzimmer von Haus Nr. 7. Dort schliefen friedlich Melinda und Dudley Dursley, wohlwissend, dass Sonntagmorgen war und sie normalerweise ausschlafen konnten, wenn….ja wenn da nicht ihre elfjärigen Zwillinge Emma und Ben wären, die sie fast jeden Sonntag mehr oder weniger sanft weckten.

Doch heute war es ein anderes Geräusch, welches Dudley weckte. Tock, tock, tock….. Er versuchte sich noch ein wenig verschlafen zu orientieren, wo es herkam. Dem Klang nach schien es vom Fenster zu kommen. Es war aber nichts zu sehen. Er schaute auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch…."Halb acht…" murmelte er und wollte sich wieder hinlegen, doch da war wieder dieses leise Klopfen, tock, tock, tock. Dudley schlug die Bettdecke zurück und ging zum Fenster, um nachzuschauen. Dort sah er…..'nein, das konnte nicht sein….sicher bin ich noch nicht ganz wach', meinte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst. ‚Ich träume…!!….' kniff die Augen zu und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um wach zu werden. Doch als er wieder hinschaute, änderte sich das Bild nicht. Dort saß ein Waldkauz mit einem Brief im Schnabel und pickte ungeduldig an das Fenster. Leise öffnete Dudley das Fenster, um Melinda nicht zu wecken, nahm dem Waldkauz den Brief ab. Er schuhute leise und flog dann in den blauen Morgenhimmel davon. Dudley schaute ihm gedankenverloren nach, riss sich dann los, um auf den Umschlag zu schauen. Der Brief kam wie vermutet von der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei und war adressiert an…. Familie Dudley Dursley

7 Roses Alley

Burford, Oxfordshire

Er wog den Brief in den Händen, er war ziemlich dick und schwer. Ein wenig tat ihm der Waldkauz leid, dass er den schweren Brief über eine so lange Strecke transportieren musste. Er wusste nicht genau, wo Hogwarts lag, aber ihm war bekannt, dass es irgendwo im hohen Schottland sein musste.

Dudley wollte gerade leise das Schlafzimmer verlassen, als sich Melinda regte und nach ihm rief.

„Dudley? Warum bist Du schon wach? Es ist noch nicht einmal 8 Uhr und Sonntagmorgen und unsere Rabauken sind so nett, uns nicht aus dem Bett zu schmeissen. Komm zurück ins Bett." rief Melinda ihm noch etwas verschlafen zu.

Dudley ging ans Bett, küsste seine Frau liebevoll und meinte zu ihr „Melinda, wir haben Post bekommen!"

„Sicher Dudley, am Sonntag!! Guter Witz!" murmelte Melinda.

„Keine normale Post, Schatz. Eulenpost!" kam es von Dudley zurück.

„Aha" entgegnete jetzt Melinda und setzte sich auf. „Zeig mal her. Von wem kommt es und was schreiben sie?" fragte sie nun ihren Mann. Dudley gab ihr den Brief und meinte

„Er ist von Harry´s ehemaliger Schule, Hogwarts."

„Waas?? Du spinnst!!" rief Melinda und schaute verblüfft auf den Brief.

„Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei.." las sie leise murmelnd vor, drehte dann den Umschlag um und meinte lachend „Hahaha, habe ich es doch gewusst!! Bestimmt ein Scherz von Harry!"

„Nein," meinte Dudley ernst und bestimmt, „Harry liebte diese Schule und das Wappen sieht ziemlich echt und amtlich aus. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mit so etwas seine Spässe treibt."

„Ja, das mag wohl sein," erwiderte Melinda nun, „aber wir sind doch schon lange aus dem schulpflichtigen Alter raus. Man wird uns ja wohl kaum zur Schule nach Hogwarts schicken wollen, oder?" „Siiicher nicht!!" sagte schmunzelnd Dudley „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich keinerlei magische Begabung habe, nachdem, was wir mit Harry …."

„Nun," begann Dudley erneut „es besteht zumindest eine kleine Chance, das unsere Kinder …."

„Dudley, bist Du…?"

„Bitte Melinda, lass mich ausreden." , unterbrach sie Dudley, „Nun, es besteht zumindest eine kleine Chance, das von unserer Seite aus ein paar Zauberergene an unsere Kinder …mmmhh…sagen wir mal, ….äääähmm…weitervererbt wurden. Schließlich war meine Tante Lily…..mein Gott, wie werden das nur meine Eltern auffassen…, nun meine Tante Lily war eine Hexe! Und unsere Tochter hat die selben Augen wie sie und Harry…..meine Mutter sagte mir einmal….das , äähm, dass meine Großmutter genau diese wunderschönen grünen Augen hatte. Für Mum war es angenehmer zu sagen, Emma hat die Augen von meiner Grandma geerbt, als zu sagen, sie hätte Lily´s Augen…."

Melinda hatte ihrem Mann aufmerksam zugehört und antwortete nun, „Aber Dudley, ich bin keine Hexe und du bist, wie du selbst bemerktest, kein Zauberer."

„Ja, das stimmt, aber Harry sagte mir einmal, es gäbe viele Hexen und Zauberer, die in Muggel-Familien hineingeboren wurden."

„Äähm…was für Familien?" fragte verwundert Melinda.

„Muggel, Melinda, Muggel," gab Dudley ihr zur Antwort. „So werden in der Zaubererwelt nichtmagische Menschen bezeichnet."

„Aha, verstehe." , murmelte Melinda, „und was machen wir nun?"

Dudley schickte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen, „Da ich auf den Schreck erst einmal einen Kaffee brauche, schlage ich vor, wir gehen nach unten und frühstücken. Dann öffnen wir den Brief und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Gute Idee, „ antwortete Melinda „Warst Du schon im Bad??"

„Nein. Wolltest Du zuerst?" fragte Dudley. „Ja, Schatz", schnurrte Melinda, „wenn es dir nichts ausmacht??"

„Natürlich nicht, du kleines Biest" lachte Dudley. „Beeil dich bitte, ich habe Hunger.", rief er ihr noch hinterher, „ich schaue mal, was die Kinder machen…die sind mir zu ruhig heute morgen."

Dudley ging über den Flur in die Schlafzimmer seiner Kinder und fand die Betten leer vor.

„Nanu, wo sind sie denn," murmelte er leise zu sich selbst.

„Emma! Ben!" rief er seine Zwillinge. „Wir sind hier, Dad!" konnte Dudley seinen Sohn Ben hören, „im Spielzimmer,"

„Guten Morgen Dad, „ kam es einstimmig von Emma und Ben, als er ihr Zimmer betrat.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden," antwortete er seinen Kindern, „habt ihr etwas angestellt?"

„Neeeiiin Dad!," kam es fast empört von Emma und Ben zurück, „wie kommst du nur darauf??"

„Jaaaahh, wie komme ich nur darauf??" fragte Dudley schmunzelnd.

„Guten Morgen, Emma und Ben", rief Melinda ihren Kindern zu. „"Schatz, ich bin fertig im Bad und gehe dann in die Küche…"

„Neeeiiiin Mum," riefen die Kinder entsetzt und stürmten aus dem Zimmer auf ihre Mutter zu, um sie aufzuhalten. „Warum nicht?" fragte Melinda argwöhnisch, und schaute abwechselnd von Emma zu Ben.

„Äähm…wir wollten dir noch etwas zeigen.", antwortete Emma schnell.

„Vor dem Frühstück?" fragte ihre Mutter noch skeptischer. „Komm sag es gleich, was hast du angestellt?"

Melinda warf Dudley einen hilflosen Blick zu und lies sich von Emma in ihr Zimmer ziehen.

Dudley schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und ging ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen

Als er fertig war rief er nach seiner Familie.

Sie kamen alle drei aus dem Spielzimmer und Dudley fragte seine Kinder, ob sie nun in die Küche dürften.

„Jaaah, „ kam es prompt von den Zwillingen und sie strahlten ihre Eltern an.

Melinda und Dudley sahen sich fragend an und gingen ihren Kindern in die Küche nach.

Ben stürmte voran und öffnete schwungvoll die Küchentür.

Als seine Eltern eintraten fanden sie einen festlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch vor, mit frischem Kaffee, gebratenem Speck, Toast und allem, was die Familie zum Frühstück liebte.

Mitten auf dem Tisch stand eine Vase mit Rosen, in dem ein Schild mit einer 12 darin.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Hochzeitstag" sagten die Kinder und fielen ihren Eltern um den Hals.

„Danke, ihr beiden…was für eine gelungene Überraschung!" antwortete Melinda und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Ich bin platt," sagte Dudley, „dieser Brief hat mich doch ganz…"

„Welcher Brief, Dad?" fragte Emma neugierig. „Ja, was für ein Brief?" kam es nun auch von Ben. „Später, später….Kinder." meinte Dudley „Laßt uns erst einmal frühstücken….aber vorher Schatz…" wandte sich Dudley an seine Frau und ging auf den Flur, wo er aus seinem Aktenkoffer ein kleines Päckchen holte, „aber vorher…Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag Melinda und danke, dass du es immer noch mit mir aushältst". Dudley nahm seine Frau in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich, dann gab er ihr das kleine Päckchen.

„Oohh, Dudley….das du daran gedacht hast.." seufzte Melinda gerührt. „Danke, aber nun lasst uns frühstücken."

„Willst du nicht erst auspacken, Mum?" fragten die Kinder neugierig.

„Naaa gut," entgegnete Melinda und öffnete eilig das Geschenk…..

„Ooh, wie schön," rief Melinda entzückt, „wie wunderschön!!" und nahm einen Ring aus dem Kästchen, ein goldener Ring, mit einem blauen Sapphir, der wundervoll zu Melindas Augen passte. „Danke Dudley, das war doch aber nicht nötig…" sagte sie zu ihrem Mann.

„Doch, war es", kam es von Dudley zurück, „aber nun lasst uns frühstücken."

Nach einer guten Stunde waren alle satt und die Kinder fragten, ob sie in den Garten dürften.

„Sicher, ihr beiden" antwortete ihnen Melinda, „bei solch einem Traumwetter! Dad und ich haben so wie so etwas zu bereden und möchten ungern gestört werden. Meint ihr, das dies möglich wäre?"

„Klar Mum," kam es von Ben zurück, „Was habt ihr denn Wichtiges zu bereden?"

„Darüber werden wir euch bald informieren, ok?" kam es von Dudley zurück, „ und nun raus an die frische Luft!"

Die Kinder trollten sich und gingen in den Garten. Dudley schloss hinter ihnen die Terassentür und setzte sich zu seiner Frau.

„Nun, dann wollen wir den Brief einmal öffnen" und riss ihn auf. Heraus fielen zwei weitere Umschläge, einmal an Miss Emma Dursley und einmal an Mr. Ben Dursley und einige Blätter Pergament, die an Melinda und Dudley gerichtet waren.

**2. Post aus Hogwarts**

„Nanu, je ein Brief für Emma und Ben? Und dann noch einige Zeilen für uns…" wunderte sich Melinda.

„Die Kinder sollen ihre Briefe selbst öffnen, aber lass uns zuerst unseren Teil lesen.", meinte Dudley.

Melinda klappte die Permamentseiten auf, die mit grüner Tinte geschrieben waren, und las laut vor:

_Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Direktorin_

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Dursley, sehr geehrter Mr. Dursley,_

_es ist mir eine grosse Ehre, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Ihre Kinder Emma und Ben an der _

_Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen worden sind. _

_Ihre Kinder werden hierüber gesondert informiert._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Der Hogwartsexpress startet an diesem Tag vom Bahnhof King´s Cross, London, Gleis 9 ¾. Die Fahrkarten und eine Bücherliste sind in den Briefen Ihrer Kinder enthalten._

_Da Sie beide Muggeleltern (nicht magisch) sind haben Sie sicherlich einige Fragen zu Ablauf und Organisation des Schulbetriebes in Hogwarts. Ausserdem wollen Sie sicher informiert werden, wo Sie die nötigen Schulmaterialien für Ihre Kinder besorgen können._

_Da Sie nicht die einzigen Muggeleltern sein werden, haben wir uns entschlossen in diesem Jahr erstmalig eine Info-Veranstaltung anzusetzen, um Ihnen die nötigen Informationen zukommen zu lassen. In den an Sie gesandten Papieren finden Sie ein Formular, auf dem Sie bitten, uns bis spätestens 15. Juli zu- oder absagen._

_Desweiteren planen wir „Tage der offenen Tür" in Hogwarts für alle muggelstämmigen Elternteile. Da dies einen grossen Organisationsaufwand erfordert bitten wir Sie, uns auf dem zweiten Formular mitzuteilen, ob Ihrerseits überhaupt Interesse besteht. Um das ganze nicht ausufern zu lassen, bitten wir Sie, Ihre Teilnahme auf maximal 6 Personen pro Familie zu beschränken. Wir bitten auch um Angabe der Personen mit den jeweiligen Vor- und Familiennamen. Für Kost und Logis ist gesorgt. Wir weisen vorsorglich darauf hin, dass diese Veranstaltung wahrscheinlich über zwei oder drei Tage, vorzugsweise an einem Wochenende, gehen wird und bitten sie entsprechend zu planen.  
_

_Wir bitten Sie, uns dieses Formblatt bis spätestens 15. Juni per Eule zu senden._

_Mit freundlichem Gruss_

_Prof. Pomona Sprout_

_Stellv. Direktorin_

„Soso, wir haben also eine Hexe und einen Zauberer in der Familie! Aber wie kommen die nur darauf?", wandte sich Melinda an Dudley.

„Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie müssen wir es den Kindern sagen und unseren Eltern." , antwortete Dudley ihr.

„Mel, was meinst Du, soll ich Harry und Ginny anrufen und sie bitten, zum Kaffee zu kommen?"

„Deine Eltern auch?" fragte Melinda.

„Nein, vorerst nicht. Du kennst ihre Einstellung zu Harry. Aber deine Eltern können wir doch dazu bitten. Sie kommen doch gut mit Harry klar.", sagte Dudley zu seiner Frau.

„Gut, dann ruf du Harry an, ich versuche es bei meinen Eltern.", antwortete Melinda und zückte ihr Handy.

Dudley ging ins Wohnzimmer, atmete einmal tief durch und wählte mit dem Hausapparat Harrys Nummer. Es läutete einige Male, dann nahm jemand ab und rief ins Telefon „Albus Potter."

„Hallo Albus, hier ist Dudley. Ist dein Dad zu Hause oder deine Mum?"

„Ja, beide. Wen willst du denn sprechen?"

„Na, wenn ich die Wahl habe, heute mal deinen Dad."

„Moment…" Dudley hörte wie Albus nach seinem Vater rief, dann wie sich Schritte näherten…

„Dudley? Harry hier. Wie geht's?"

„Oh gut. Äähm, Harry, ich wollte fragen, ob du und Ginny heute schon etwas vorhabt?"

„Hmmh. Wir wollten die Kinder zu Ginny´s Eltern bringen und mal einen Nachmittag für uns haben. Wieso fragst du?"

„Äähm….Harry, wir haben Post aus Hogwarts bekommen…."

„Ihr habt was…? Ok, Dudley, Ginny und ich kommen sobald wir die Kinder zu Molly und Arthur gebracht haben. Sind Deine Eltern auch da?"

„Nein, aber Melindas…"

Dudley hörte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen und dann sprach Harry ins Telefon

„Ginny und ich sind gegen 16 Uhr bei Euch. Bis dann."

„Bis dann, Harry"

Dudley legte auf und suchte seine Frau. Sie war dabei den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen und sagte zu ihm, „Mum und Dad kommen gegen 15 Uhr vorbei. Hast Du Harry erreicht?"

„Ja, sie kommen gegen 16 Uhr."

„Kann ich dir etwas helfen Melinda?" fragte Dudley seine Frau.

„Nein, Liebling, ich bin gleich fertig. Aber wie wollen wir es machen? Sagen wir es den Kindern jetzt oder warten wir bis heute Nachmittag?"

Fragend sah Melinda ihren Mann an.

„Heute Nachmittag, wenn deine Eltern kommen. Dann können sie sich schon ein wenig beruhigen, bis Harry da ist. Sie werden sowieso enttäuscht sein, wenn sie hören, das die beiden ohne Albus und Lily kommen. Aber heute kann uns das nur recht sein, oder?"

„Ja, Dudley. Aber wie und wann willst Du es deinen Eltern sagen?"

„Nächstes Wochenende, wenn wir eh dort eingeladen sind. Schon vergessen?" gab Dudley zur Antwort.

„Oh nein, wie könnte ich. Petunia hat jeden zweiten Tag angerufen…." kam es trocken von Melinda.

„Das wird ein schönes Wochenende werden…", seufzte Dudley

Melinda hatte die Kaffeetafel im Garten sorgfältig gedeckt und schaute noch einmal prüfend nach, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte. Dann klingelte es auch schon. Sie hörte ihren Sohn rufen, „Mum, ich mach schon auf"

„Oh,Grandma, Grandpa, das ist aber eine schöne Überraschung! Emma, schau mal, wer gekommen ist!"

Melinda hörte ihre Tochter die Treppe herunterpoltern und einen freudigen Aufschrei,

„Grandma!"

„Hallo Kleines, „ hörte Melinda ihre Mutter sagen „Wo ist denn deine Mama?"

„Im Garten" war die Antwort.

Dann hörte Melinda die tiefe Stimme ihres Vaters, „Und ich, werde ich nicht begrüsst?"

„Aber Grandpa, natürlich, du bist doch mein Bester!" schmeichelte Emmas Stimme.

Wenige Sekunden später waren die vier im Garten und Charlotte und James Harris begrüssten ihre Tochter Melinda.

„Oh, der Kaffeetisch ist für acht gedeckt… Kommen Vernon und Petunia auch?"

„Nein, Mum, „ antwortete Melinda, „aber Harry und Ginny."

„Oh schön, ich freue mich die beiden wieder zu sehen. Wann kommen sie?"

„In ca einer Stunde." , antwortete Dudley, der nun in den Garten gekommen war.

Er begrüsste seine Schwiegereltern, rief die Kinder und bat alle sich zu setzen. Melinda kam mit einem Tablett, auf dem Gläser und ein Krug mit Orangensaft standen.

„Wer möchte ein Glas?" fragte sie in die Runde.

Alle nahmen dankbar ein Glas und warteten gespannt, was nun kommen würde.

Dudley erhob sich und begann zu sprechen: „Emma, Ben…sicherlich erinnert ihr euch, das Mum und ich heute morgen etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen hatte?"

„Ja," anwortete Ben, „und jetzt wollt ihr uns sagen, worum es geht?"

„Ja," sagte Dudley. „Nun, wie ihr wisst, sind Harry und Ginny Zauberer.."

Seine Kinder nickten und Dudley fuhr fort "...und ihr wisst auch, wie sie ihre Post bekommen?"

Wieder nickten sie. „Nun, heute morgen kam für euch beide Eulenpost…"

„Waaas? „ riefen beide wie aus einem Munde.

„….und was stand drin??" wollten sie wissen.

„Das weiss ich nicht, jedenfalls nicht, was in euren Briefen steht. In unserem Brief steht, dass ihr Zauberer seid. Sie laden uns zu einer Informationsveranstaltung und fragen, ob wir Interesse an einem Tag der offenen Tür in Hogwarts haben. So und hier sind eure Briefe. Emma, bitte und hier für Ben.", sagte Dudley und reichte die Briefe an seine Kinder weiter, die sie ihm förmlich aus den Händen rissen.

Beide hatten ihre Briefe in Windeseile aufgerissen und Ben las laut und voller Begeisterung vor, während Emma still, aber mit immer grösser werdenden Augen ihren Brief las…

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiterin: Minerva McGonagal_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Dursley,_

_wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Ihr Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Ihr Zug nach Hogwarts fährt am 1. September um 11 Uhr am Londoner Hauptbahnhof auf Gleis 9 3/4 ab. Die Fahrkarte ist auch im Brief enthalten.. _

_Wir erwarten Ihre Eule bis spätestens 31. Juli_

_Ihre Schulsachen kaufen sie in London in der Winkelgasse, wo sie auch ein Zaubererpostamt finden werden. Die Winkelgasse befindet sich direkt hinter einem Pub namens " Zum tropfenden Kessel"._

_Fragen sie dort einfach den Wirt, der wird ihnen dann einen Begleiter mitgeben der ihnen alles weitere erklärt._

_Ich wünsche ihnen noch schöne Ferien._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Pomona Sprout  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin _

„Mum, Dad!" rief Ben aufgeregt, „Schaut, was wir für Bücher und so für die Schule brauchen!" Er reichte die Liste weiter und Eltern und Großeltern schauten sich die Liste an.

_  
HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Uniform  
Im ersten Schuljahr benötigen die Schüler:  
1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)  
2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber  
3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä)  
4 Einen Winterumhang (schwarz mit silbernen Schnallen)_

_Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen._

_Lehrbücher  
Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:  
- Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1  
- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei  
- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie  
- Emeric Wendel: Verwandlungen für Anfänger  
-Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze  
- Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue  
-Lurch Scamander: Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind  
-Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_

_Ferner werden benötigt:  
-1 Zauberstab  
-1 Kessel(Zinn, Normgröße 2)  
-1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschen  
-1 Teleskop  
-1 Waage aus Messing_

_Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen._

_DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERRINNERT,DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN  
_

Es klingelte an der Tür.

„Oh, das werden Harry und Ginny sein.", meinte Dudley und ging zur Tür. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einer hübschen, rothaarigen jungen Frau und einem jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann in den Garten. Seine Haare waren ein wenig verstrubbelt und wer genau hinsah, konnte eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn sehen, die ein wenig von seinen Haaren verdeckt war – Ginny und Harry Potter.

Die beiden begrüßten reihum Melindas Eltern, die Kinder, Melinda und Dudley.

Dudley bat sie sich zu setzen und ging mit Melinda in die Küche, um Kaffee und Kuchen zu holen.

„Ihr habt also heute Post aus Hogwarts bekommen?" fragte Harry Emma und Ben.

Die beiden nickten und zeigten ihm stolz ihre Briefe.

„Albus Severus hat auch seinen Brief bekommen und wird mit euch nach Hogwarts gehen. Vielleicht kommt ihr ja in das selbe Haus."

„Oh, wie ich euch beide beneide…" wandte sich Charlotte an ihre Enkelkinder und schaute sie ernst an. Dann schaute sie fragend zu ihrem Mann, der unmerklich nickte.

„Melinda, Dudley…. Emma und Ben….,und natürlich Harry und Ginny" begann Charlotte zögernd zu reden., „…ich denke, ich muss euch auch etwas wichtiges sagen…"

„Du bist doch hofftlich nicht krank, „ unterbrach sie Melinda.

„Nein…..Schatz…nein…. Also ich bin…eine Squib"

„Eine was? „ fragte Melinda erstaunt.

„Eine Squib. Ein Kind, das Zauberern geboren wurde, aber keine magischen Kräfte besitzt.

Meine Eltern, also deine Grosseltern, Melinda waren Zauberer. Leider hast du sie nicht mehr kennenlernen können, da sie einige Jahre vor deiner Geburt verstorben waren. Nachdem bekannt wurde, das ich niemals nach Hogwarts kommen würde, also keine Zauberkräfte hatte, haben sie mich an einem guten Muggelinternat angemeldet, mich einen guten Beruf lernen lassen...Ja, so konnte ich dann nur in den Ferien in der Zaubererwelt sein."

„Was ist die Muggelwelt?" fragte Ben seine Großmutter. „Das ist die Welt der Menschen, die keine magischen Kräfte haben, Ben. Also die Welt, in der du momentan lebst, wie der Grossteil der Menschheit"

„Aber warum habt ihr das nie erzählt?" fragte Melinda ihre Eltern.

Anstelle seiner Frau antwortete nun James, „Wir hielten es nicht für so wichtig, da für dich nie ein Brief aus Hogwarts kam und nachdem du Dudley kennenlerntest und wir sahen, welche Einstellung seine Eltern zu Zauberern haben, hielten wir es für nicht angebracht, es dir zu sagen. Wir fürchteten, sie könnten euch Schwierigkeiten machen…"

„Womit ihr wahrscheinlich gar nicht so falsch gelegen hättet….", murmelte Harry mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Ginny, die ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Hey Leute," meinte Dudley, „Laßt uns erst einmal in Ruhe Kaffee bzw. Kakao trinken und Melindas leckeren Erdbeerkuchen verspeisen. Dann können wir in Ruhe über alles reden."

Gesagt, getan und bei munterem Schwatzen und anerkennenden Worten in Melindas Richtung für ihren leckeren Kuchen, waren Hogwarts und die Briefe für eine Weile vergessen.

Nachdem die vier Dursleys die Kaffeetafel abgeräumt hatten und alle gemütlich im Garten saßen, wandte sich Harry an Dudley. „Big D., was sagen denn Vernon und Petunia?"

„Äähm, das weiss ich erst nächstes Wochenende….aber was erwartest du denn?, fragte Dudley mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Nichts wirklich gutes…tut mir leid Dudley." , antwortete Harry.

„Werdet ihr die beiden nach Hogwarts schicken?" fragte Ginny nun.

Melinda und Dudley schauten sich an und nickten, „Wenn sie es möchten…"

„Aber, was werden deine Eltern sagen? Sie werden nicht gerade begeistert sein…" meinte Harry. „Du weißt ja, was sie bei mir abgezogen haben..!"

„Es sind meine, das heisst Melindas und meine Kinder und wenn sie wirklich nach Hogwarts wollen, lassen wir sie gehen, egal welche Meinung sie dazu haben. Ich habe inzwischen gelernt, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen." , meinte Dudley ernst zu Harry.

„Ben, Emma…" rief Charlotte ihre Enkelkinder, „wie sieht es aus, wollt ihr denn überhaupt nach Hogwarts?"

„Wie kannst du da fragen, Grandma! Natürlich wollen wir, oder Emma?" fragte Ben seine Schwester. Die konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

"Aber wisst ihr auch das ihr dann nur zu den Ferien zu Hause seid, also Weihnachten, Ostern und in den Sommerferien? Und die Osterferien sind die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts, um für die Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen. Meint ihr, dass ihr das aushaltet??".fragte Ginny die Zwillinge.

"Klar!", meinte Ben, "wir sind doch keine Babies mehr!"

"Und was ist mit uns?" fragte Dudley betont traurig, "wollt ihr uns wirklich so lange alleine lassen?"

"Aber Daddy" sagte Emma, während sie auf seinen Schoss kletterte, "wir kommen doch in den Ferien immer nach Hause und dazwischen schreiben wir euch."

Alles lachte, Dudley drückte sein kleines Mädchen an sich und sagte, "Schon gut, Kleines."

„Harry, wir haben hier von der Schule einen Brief bekommen. Sie laden uns zu einer Informationsveranstaltung ein. Albus kommt doch dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts, oder nicht? Geht ihr auch dorthin?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, das ist speziell für Muggeleltern. Ich finde aber, das ist eine tolle Idee. Die früheren Jahre ist immer der Direktor oder der stellvertretende Direktor zu den Eltern gegangen, um alles zu erklären. Aber dieses Jahr ist wohl auch ein starker Jahrgang..äähm mit vielen Muggeleltern. Da halte ich das für eine gute Lösung."

„Ja…und habt ihr beiden eine Ahnung, wo diese Veranstaltung stattfinden wird?" fragte Melinda Ginny und Harry.

„Ich vermute mal, im „Tropfenden Kessel", der Kneipe, durch die ihr durchmüsst, um zur Winkelgasse zu kommen." , meinte Harry.

„Melinda…?" kam es flehendlich von Charlotte, „Würdet ihr mich mitnehmen zur Winkelgasse? Ich war dort öfters als kleines Kind mit meinen Eltern…"

„Natürlich Mum.." antwortete Melinda, „Aber Harry, wo genau ist denn der „Tropfende Kessel? in London? London ist schließlich gross..."

Harry hatte kurz mit Ginny geflüstert, die nun mit dem Kopf nickte und wandte sich dann and die Dursleys und an Charlotte und James.

„Äähm… Ginny und ich haben uns gerade überlegt, dass wir euch am besten einmal zu uns nach London einladen in den Grimmauldplatz… Kreacher wird sich freuen…er liebt es Gäste zu betreuen…und dann können wir in Ruhe in die Winkelgasse gehen…"

„Aber Zaubererhäuser sind doch meistens verborgen mit Muggelabwerhrzaubern oder so…"warf Charlotte nun fragend ein.

Nun antwortete Ginny ihr „Wir haben unser Haus davon befreit….unser Hauself…Kreacher…war erst nicht so begeistert. Ääähm…er diente jahrelang einer schwarzmagischen Familie….bis Harry ihn geerbt hat von Sirius Black….dem einzigen aus der Familie, der nicht auf der dunklen Seite war. Er war auch der einzige der Blacks, der nicht in Slytherin…einem Haus in Hogwarts…war. Und er war der beste Freund von Lily und James Potter ….und Harrys Pate. Da Sirius der letzte Black war, hat er all seinen Besitz Harry vermacht…und mit ihm Kreacher. Nun, der Bruder von Sirius hatte ein Medaillon besessen, dass Harry Kreacher geschenkt hatte und seitdem war Kreacher wie ausgewechselt und hat nach und nach akzeptiert, dass wir auch regen Umgang mit Muggeln haben und auch einige muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen zu unseren besten Freunden zählen. Wir haben elektrischen Strom und auch Telefon und Internet, was sogar Kreacher inzwischen sehr zu schätzen weiss…"

„Und gehen die Zaubererkinder bis zu ihrem Eintritt in Hogwarts in eine normale Schule?" fragte James nun Ginny.

Die schüttelte den Kopf, „Nicht unbedingt. Die meisten werden zu Hause unterrichtet, aber einige schicken ihre Kinder auch in Muggelschulen…unsere Kinder gehen übrigens auch dorthin….da Harry und ich und einig waren, dass es nicht schaden kann, wenn die Kinder auch die sogenannte „normale" Welt kennenlernen. Ich jedenfalls hätte es begrüsst, wenn meine Eltern es so gemacht hätten. Mein Vater wollte es wohl, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen Mum durchsetzen…" sagte Ginny.

„Ginnys Vater interessiert sich sehr für Muggelsachen…müsst ihr wissen" warf Harry grinsend ein, „sehr zum Leidwesen von Molly, Ginnys Mum.

„Naja, jedenfalls hat es unseren Kindern nicht geschadet, dass sie unter Muggeln aufwachsen.."sagte Harry abschließend.

„Nun," begann nun wieder Ginny zu reden, „wir wollten noch etwas mit euch besprechen, Melinda und Dudley…"

„Unter vier Augen?" fragte Charlotte.

„Äähm…nein, bleibt ruhig dabei. Aber ich weiss nicht, ob die Kinder…?"

„Emma, Ben? Wollt ihr nicht mal Penny und Charlie besuchen gehen?" fragte Melinda ihre Kinder.

„Wann sollen wir wieder zurück sein?" fragte Emma.

„Spätestens acht Uhr!" antwortete Melinda ihr.

„Ciao, bis dann!", riefen die beiden.

„Penny und Charlie sind ihre besten Freunde.", meinte Melinda zu Harry und Ginny.

„Also ihr beiden," begann Harry „Ginny und ich sind uns einig, das wir Emma und Ben die Erstausstattung für das erste Schuljahr kaufen möchten. Schließlich sind sie unsere Patenkinder. Ausserdem haben wir beschlossen, ihnen monatlich einen kleinen Beitrag bei Gringotts einzuzahlen – der Zaubererbank – damit ihr euch nicht sorgen müsst, wie ihr die Schulsachen bezahlen sollt. Der Wechselkurs ist ziemlich hoch.

Glücklicherweise habt ihr ein eigenes Haus, so das ihr auch Haustiere halten könnt. Wie ihr wisst, haben unsere Eulen vor zwei Jahren Nachwuchs bekommen. Wir würden euch gerne eine davon schenken, damit ihr euch gegenseitig Briefe senden könnt. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr wollt. Wenn ihr uns dann besuchen kommt, könnt ihr euch eine von den jungen Eulen aussuchen"

Dudley wurde abwechselnd rot und blass und auch Melinda fand nur schwer Worte.

„Dadadaas wollt ihr für uns tun?" fragte sie Ginny und Harry.

„Aber ihr müsst uns kein Geld geben für die Schulausbildung von Emma und…", begann Melinda, als sie von Ginny unterbrochen wurde.

„Das Geld ist nicht für euch, sondern für eure Kinder. Und glaubt mir, Kinder brauchen so einiges an Schulsachen, gerade in Hogwarts. Emma und Ben sind unsere Patenkinder und wir tun das gern für sie."

„Nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe, Harry?" fragte Dudley seinen Cousin.

„Dudley," wandte sich Harry mit ernster Miene an ihn, „ich dachte das Thema wäre erledigt. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen, einen neuen Anfang gemacht."

„Danke, Harry.", murmelte Dudley.

„Harry," sagte Dudley ,"In dem Brief von Hogwarts wurden wir auch gefragt, ob wir Interesse an „Tagen der offenen Tür" in Hogwarts hätten…bei genügend Interessenten würden sie ihn durchführen…"

Er reichte Harry den Brief, den Ginny von der Seite her mitlas.

„Na, da werdet ihr doch hoffentlich hinfahren? Es wird euch gefallen. Ach manchmal vermisse ich das gute alte Hogwarts. Ich hatte dort eine wirklich schöne Zeit…ääähm meistens jedenfalls, wenn ich nicht in irgendwelche Kämpfe mit Voldemort verwickelt war…" sagte Harry zu ihm.

„Und ihr könnt, wenn ihr beide fahrt, noch vier Personen mitnehmen…", las Ginny erstaunt vor.

„Ja, interessieren würde es mich schon…", sagte Dudley und schaute zu Melinda, die ihm zustimmend zunickte.

„Da habt ihr zumindest schon eine Freiwillige.." meldete sich nun Charlotte zu Wort und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wangen, „..einmal Hogwarts sehen…"

„Sie gehen doch sicherlich auch mit James?", fragte Harry nun Melindas Vater.

„Ich würde schon gern….aber da sind ja noch Dudleys Eltern…" warf James nachdenklich ein.

„Ha, ha," entfuhr es nun Harry verbittert, „Ich glaube kaum, das die beiden daran Interesse hätten….für sie war das nur eine „Beklopptenanstalt"!"

„Natürlich kommst du mit, Dad!" meinte Melinda nun bestimmt, „Der Tag der offenen Tür ist nur für die Muggeleltern und Muggelverwandten der Kinder, die nach Hogwarts dürfen. Da die Kinder sowieso nach Hogwart gehen, sollten sie sich ruhig überraschen lassen, was sie erwartet. Jedenfalls verstehe ich so den Sinn dieser Veranstaltung, denn normal können Muggel ja wohl nicht einfach so in Hogwarts ein- und ausspazieren. Stimmt doch Harry?"

„Genau. Muggelabwehrzauber und Abwehrflüche…. Da fällt mir ein, eine gute Freudin von mir hat immer ein Buch gelesen „Geschichte von Hogwarts"……Leider habe ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht….", sagte Harry.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Schatz", meinte Ginny nun zu ihrem Mann, „ich auch nicht…"

„Aber ich werde es nächste Woche gleich mal besorgen und euch schicken." , sagte Harry und schaute Dudley und Melinda, die zustimmend nickten.

„Vielleicht….vielleicht sollten wir auch ein Exemplar für Charlotte besorgen… Was meinst du Harry?" fragte Ginny ihren Mann. „Kein Problem," antwortete dieser grinsend „falls Interesse besteht….?"

„Müssen Sie das fragen?" antwortete Charlotte mit einem Lachen an Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**3. Der Grillabend**

Die Dursleys, Potters und Harris´s hatten noch einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag und sprachen über dies und das, es gab viel zu lachen, bis Dudley sich an die Potters richtete und fragte: „Harry, Ginny, wann wollt ihr eure Kinder abholen?"

Ginny antwortete ihm, „Meine Eltern bringen sie zum Grimmauldplatz und sorgen auch dafür, das sie ins Bett kommen."

„Schön," sagte Dudley dann, „Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr zum Abendessen bleibt. Wir wollten grillen. Du kennst ja Melindas leckeren Kartoffelsalat??"

„Ja, wir bleiben. Melindas Kartoffelsalat lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen.", sagte Ginny schmunzelnd.

„Wir können euch auch das Gästezimmer fertig machen, wenn ihr wollt?" bot Melinda an.

Ginny sah Harry fragend an, der zustimmend nickte. „Ja, aber dann rufe ich nachher mal Kreacher an, damit er weiß, dass wir erst morgen wieder zu Hause sind. Er hat seinen freien Nachmittag und ist dann meistens erst gegen 19:00 Uhr wieder zu Hause, die übliche Abendbrotzeit bei uns." Sagte Ginny zu Melinda.

„Mum, Dad?", wandte sich Melinda dann an ihre Eltern,"Ihr bleibt doch auch noch zum grillen? Dudley kann euch ja dann nach Hause fahren."

„Ja, wir bleiben gerne. Aber wir können zu Fuss gehen. Unser Häuschen ist doch nur ein paar Strassen weiter und du weißt doch, dass wir gerne mal einen kleinen Spaziergang machen.", antwortete Charlotte ihrer Tochter.

„Harry," fragte Dudley „Kannst du unsere Antworten für Hogwarts mitnehmen und mit einer eurer Eulen schicken? Normale Post kommt ja dort wohl nicht an, oder?"

„Doch, kommt es schon, aber über Umwege. In Hogsmeade ist ein Postamt, das die normale Post bekommt und dann mit einer Eule weiterschickt. Nicht alle Muggeleltern haben eine Eule oder können sich eine halten. Die Schüler von Hogwarts können aber die Schuleulen nutzen, um ihre Post zu senden. Natürlich nehmen wir eure Post mit. Doch wolltet ihr nicht noch mit Petunia und Vernon reden? Wegen den Tagen der offenen Tür?" kam es von Harry zurück.

„Ja, das schon. Aber es ist nicht von meinen Eltern abhängig, ob die Kinder nach Hogwarts gehen oder nicht. Zur Info-Veranstaltung wollen Melinda und ich auch und den Zettel wegen der offenen Tage in Hogwarts schicken wir dann, wenn wir mit meinen Eltern gesprochen haben. Unsere Namen und die von Charlotte und James stehen schon auf dem Zettel, fehlen nur noch die meiner Eltern…..falls sie überhaupt wollen…" antwortete ihm Dudley.

Melinda war inzwischen wieder in den Garten gekommen und setze sich zu den anderen. Dudley meinte dann an sie gewandt, „Schatz, wir können unsere Zustimmung, das Emma und Ben nach Hogwarts gehen den Potters mitgeben und die Zusage zur Info-Veranstaltung auch. Sie schicken sie dann mit einer ihrer Eulen."

„Ooh, das ist gut. Danke ihr beiden, aber wo schreiben wir die Antwort denn drauf? Auf gewöhnliches Papier oder muss es Pergament sein?", fragte Melinda.

„Normales Papier reicht. Das Formular müsst ihr ja nur noch entsprechend ausfüllen, dann steckt ihr alles in einen Umschlag und wir schicken es morgen los.," antwortete Ginny.

„Aber, wenn ich euch einen Tip geben darf," meldete sich nun Harry zu Wort, der sich bis dahin mit James über Zauberer- und Muggelsportarten unterhalten hatte, „Wenn ihr die Schulsachen für eure Kinder kauft, nehmt ein paar mehr Rollen Pergament und Schreibfedern mit, damit sie schon einmal üben können. Es ist nämlich gar nicht so einfach, wenn man nur Kuli´s oder Füller gewohnt ist, nun mit einer Feder zu schreiben. Ich spreche da aus Erfahung…Es dauert ein Weilchen, bis man den Bogen raus hat und im Schulbetrieb sind nur Pergament und Feder erlaubt."

Und an Ginny gewandt, fragte er, „Wann ist doch noch mal das nächste Spiel der Holyhead Harpies?" . Dann wieder zu James und Charlotte, „Das war Ginnys Mannschaft…"

„In zwei Wochen. Es ist das letzte der laufenden Saison. Warum fragst du?" , fragte Ginny.

„James fragte, ob es möglich wäre, einmal so ein Spiel zu besuchen."

„Läßt sich einrichten. Harry und ich nehmen dann jeweils Charlotte oder James zum Seit-an-Seit-apparieren mit, damit sie auch ins Stadion kommen."

„Haben Sie denn gar keine Verbindung mehr zur Zaubererwelt, Charlotte?" fragte Ginny interessiert.

„Nein. Nachdem meine Eltern verstorben waren, habe ich nur noch in der Muggelwelt gelebt. Ich hatte mich hier gut eingerichtet, hatte meine Familie… Und soweit ich weiss leben die Squibs ja kaum in der Zaubererwelt, oder?"

„Also unser alter Hausmeister Mr. Filch…..der alte Griesgram….ist auch ein Squib. Oh ja, dafür hat er uns Schüler auch gehasst… das wir alles das lernen konnten, was ihm durch seine fehlenden magischen Kräfte nicht versagt geblieben ist… Oh, was war es ihm peinlich, das Harry durch einen Zufall herausfand, dass er ein Squib war.. Eigentlich sollte er ja eine Strafarbeit bekommen, aber sie haben dann einen Deal gemacht, wenn Harry die Klappe halten würde, wollte Filch die Strafe vergessen…" sagte Ginny.

„Und gegenüber von Dudley´s Eltern lebt Mrs. Figg, bei der ich immer abgestellt wurde, wenn die Dursleys etwas vorhatten. War nicht unbedingt ein Vergnügen, obwohl Mrs. Figg sehr nett ist…..aber sie hat einen Katzentick…!! Erst sehr viel später habe ich erfahren, dass sie eine Squib ist und im Auftrag von Dumbledore auf mich aufpassen sollte.", gab Harry zum Besten.

„Aber sie kann vielleicht nicht zaubern, aber sie konnte die Dementoren sehen, die Dudley und mich angegriffen haben. Das war sehr nützlich, weil sie als Zeugin aufgetreten war in der Anhörung im Zaubereiministerium.", fuhr Harry fort.

„Aber wieso hatten sie eine Anhörung im Zaubereiministerium?", fragte Charlotte Harry.

„Ich war noch minderjährig und hatte einen Patronuszauber heraufbeschworen. Das Witzige war aber, wie ich später erfahren habe, dass die Dementoren von einer Ministeriumshexe geschickt wurden, weil sie mich aus dem Weg haben wollte. Ohne Dumbledore, der mich verteidigt hatte, hätte ich ziemlich alt ausgesehen."

„Aber wieso wollte man sie aus dem Weg haben und wieso sollten sie bestraft werden, wenn sie doch sich und Ihren Cousin verteidigt hatten?" , wollte Charlotte nun wissen.

„Weil ich gesagt habe, das Voldemort zurück ist und davon auch nicht abzubringen war.", war Harrys Antwort., „Schließlich habe ich ihn gesehen auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton…Aber nur Dumbledore und meine engsten Freunde haben mir geglaubt. Das Ministerium wollte es unter den Tisch kehren und hat mich mehr oder weniger zum Deppen stempeln wollen."

„Oh, mein Gott," entfuhr es Charlotte.

„Aber letztendlich kamen sie nicht drumherum, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Nach dem Kampf im Ministerium hat der damalige Zaubereiminister Fudge höchstpersönlich gesehen und musste zugeben, dass ich nicht gelogen hatte….Leider ist dabei auch mein Pate Sirius gestorben….Wegen ihm waren wir eigentlich ins Zaubereiministerium eingedrungen….Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte." sprach Harry.

„Was sind Dementoren?", fragte Melinda.

„Die Wachen des Zauberergefängnisses in Askaban!", antwortete Dudley, „Und es sind schreckliche Kreaturen. Ich konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, aber spüren… es war, es war….als ob ich nie wieder froh sein würde…alles war kalt…."

„Aber das Schlimmste, was dir passieren kann, ist der Kuss eines Dementors!" sagte Harry nun, „sie saugen einem die Seele aus dem Körper. Du kannst dann zwar überleben, aber du bist nur noch eine lebende Hülle…."

„Ja, ohne Harrys Patronus…." murmelte Dudley und fuhr schaudernd zusammen.

„Aber zu einem waren diese Viecher gut….Sie haben mich über mich selbst nachdenken lassen, weil ich gesehen habe, was ich doch eigentlich für ein Arschloch war. Zumindest habe ich begonnen, über mich nachzudenken…….Aber das Schlüsselerlebnis war eigentlich dieser alte Mann….Dumbledore, der Harry vor seinem sechsten Hogwartsjahr abgeholt hat. Er sagte meinen Eltern, das der Schaden, den sie mir zugefügt hatten, kaum wieder gut zu machen wäre…Dann hat es endlich Klick gemacht…..aber das ist auch eine lange Geschichte!", meinte Dudley mit einem Blick zu Harry.

„Ja, kommt, lasst uns von etwas anderem reden oder wie wäre es mit einer Partie Tischtennis Dudley…Du, ich und James?"

„Gute Idee!" antwortete Dudley und die drei Männer gingen in den Garten, wo die Dursleys eine Tischtennisplatte aufgebaut hatten.

Die Frauen schauten ihnen eine Weile interessiert zu, doch dann wandte sich Melinda an Ginny.

„Mich würde einmal interessieren…. wie stellen die Zauberer denn fest, ob eine Hexe, ein Zauberer oder ein Squib geboren wird?" fragte Melinda.

Ginny sagte, „Ich glaube, da gibt es irgendeinen Meldezauber, der im Zaubererministerium registriert, wo im Land eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer geboren wird. Es wird dann beobachtet, wie sich die magischen Kräfte entwickeln und wenn sie stark genug sind, bekommen die Kinder mit elf Jahren ihre Zulassung nach Hogwarts. Im St. Mungo´s, dem Zauberer-Krankenhaus werden alle Kinder, die Zauberern geboren werden registriert, in einem Geburtenregister, ähnlich wie in der Muggelwelt. Jeder Zauberer oder Hexe ist verpflichtet dazu, seine Kinder registrieren zu lassen. Harry und ich haben unsere drei auch noch bei den Muggeln registriert und sind damit dem Beispiel seiner Eltern gefolgt, die das auch getan haben. Lily, Harrys Mutter war eine so genannte „Muggelgeborene"

„Dann sind Emma und Ben schon seit ihrer Geburt registriert?" fragte Melinda nun erstaunt.

„Ja, vermutlich„ sagte Ginny, „und in Hogwarts vorgemerkt."

Melinda nickte nachdenklich und fragte dann Ginny „Würdest du mir bei den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen helfen?"

„Aber sicher", antwortete die Angesprochene. „Ich helfe auch gern.", kam es nun von Melindas Mutter.

Die Damen verzogen sich in die Küche, wo Melinda aus dem Kühlschrank das marinierte Fleisch, Würstchen, Kartoffelsalat und verschiedene Grillsossen holte. Charlotte, die sich sehr gut in der Küche ihrer Tochter auskannte, stellte Teller und Besteck und ausserdem Gläser auf den Tisch. Ginny trug die Sachen nach und nach in den Garten auf den Tisch, bis alles fertig war.

Die Männer hatten inzwischen ihren Spaß beim Tischtennis und kam auch auf ein heikles Thema, ohne zu ahnen, dass auch die Frauen davon gesprochen hatten.

„Ja Dudley, wer hätte sich das träumen lassen, dass gerade bei dir die Zaubergene durchschlagen. Bei Vernon´s Abneigung gegen Zauberer hätte ich im Leben nicht geglaubt, das so etwas je passieren könnte." ,feixte Harry Dudley zu.

„Ich auch nicht Harry, ich auch nicht" kam Dudleys Antwort, "Aber vielleicht haben ja auch mehr Melindas Gene durchgeschlagen, nachdem sie Charlotte übersprungen haben." , gab Dudley zu bedenken ein.

„Ja, das wäre natürlich auch möglich." grinste Harry nun.

„Dudley?" rief Melinda ihrem Mann zu. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und rief zurück, „Jaa?!" „Machst du bitte den Grill an?" rief Melina wieder zurück.

Dudley nickte Melinda zu und ging zum Grill, der schon mit Grillkohle gefüllt war und begann ihn anzumachen. Den beiden anderen Männern rief er zu, „Ihr müsst nun alleine weitrmachen. Ich soll mich um den Grill kümmern."

Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis er die richtige Temperatur hatte, so dass er er erst einmal eine Weile beschäftigt war und gar nicht merkte, dass sich Harry wieder sich zu ihm gesellte. James war wieder zu den Frauen gegangen und unterhielt sich ein wenig mit ihnen.

„Hier, ich soll dir das Fleisch und die Würstchen bringen?" sagte Harry seinen Cousin. Der zuckte kurz zusammen,"…mein Gott, hast du mich erschreckt…," antwortete er grinsend, „ja, danke, stell es dort auf den kleinen Tisch."

Harry grinste und wurde dann augenblicklich ernst, „Dudley, wenn ihr nächstes Wochenende Hilfe braucht….ruf mich einfach an….du weißt, ich kann schnell da sein."

„Danke Harry, aber ich denke, ich muß da erst einmal alleine durch. Schließlich sind es ihre Enkel und da habe ich die Hoffnung, dass sie etwas milder gestimmt sind….zumindest Mum… Harry, ich glaube, sie bereut es immer noch ein wenig, das sie dir damals beim Abschied… du weißt schon…als deine Leute uns in Sicherheit gebracht haben…nichts mehr zu dir gesagt hat… sie hat mir einmal anvertraut, das sie sich eigentlich noch bei dir bedanken wollte, das du mir geholfen hast….wegen der Dementoren…"

„Ja," meinte Harry nachdenklich, „ich hatte mir auch eingebildet, das sie nach Worten suchte … Aber du kannst ihr ausrichten, das dies selbstverständlich war…Niemand hat es verdient…so zu enden….ohne Seele…..ausser ….naja, ausser vielleicht Voldemort…"

„Noch nicht mal dein Erzfeind Malfoy?", fragte Dudley seinen Cousin skeptisch.

„Nein…auch nicht Malfoy.", kam es von Harry zurück und Dudley wusste, dass Harry es auch so meinte. „Übrigens können Malfoy und ich inzwischen relativ normal miteinander umgehen, auch wenn wir niemals Freunde werden wollen.", fügte Harry nach ein paar Sekunden Schweigens hinzu.

Die beiden waren so beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten, daß inzwischen Emma und Ben zurück waren.

Sie schreckten beide auf, als Melindas Stimme zum Essen rief. Sie schlenderten zum Tisch, jeder einen Teller mit Grillgut in der Hand und setzten sich. Eine Weile herrschte erst einmal „gefräßige Stille" und nur ab und zu verlangte jemand Ketchup oder Kartoffelsalat und dann irgendwann gegen halb 10 abends räumten die Dursleys den Tisch ab. Emma und Ben durften sich noch von den Gästen verabschieden und wurden dann nicht ganz ohne Protest ins Bett geschickt.

„Na hoffentlich bekommst du die beiden morgen aus dem Bett." , sagte Charlotte zu ihrer Tochter. „Ich denke schon, sie haben morgen erst ab 10 Schule und können etwas länger im Bett bleiben.", sagte Melinda

Als dann ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt waren und alle noch ein Glas Wein getrunken hatten, erhoben sich auch Melindas Eltern und schickten sich an nach Hause zu gehen.

„Einen Moment noch, „ rief Ginny ihnen zu, „Hier haben sie unsere Telefonnummer. Wir müssen uns ja noch verständigen wegen des Spiels und wie wir das organisieren, wenn sie uns mit den Dursleys besuchen kommen. Sie können natürlich auch mal gern zum Kaffee kommen…."

Charlotte nahm dankend den Zettel entgegen und gab im Gegenzug Ginny ihre Telefonnummer.

Die Potters und Dursley begleiteten die beiden noch bis in den Vorgarten. Charlotte und James winkten noch einmal an der Gartentür und verschwanden dann in die Nacht, um nach Hause zu gehen.

**4. Wochenende in Little Whinging**

Piep….piep….piep….piep riss der Wecker Melinda und Dudley aus dem Schlaf.

„Oohh nein…." , brummelte noch ziemlich müde und ein wenig verkatert Dudley und machte mit einer Hand den Wecker aus und war noch einmal weggedöst. Auch Melinda beschloss „Nur noch fünf Minuten…." . Doch dann riss das Piepen des Weckers wieder beide aus dem Schlaf und da Dudley wie auch Melinda wussten, dass sie aufstehen mussten, erhoben sie sich mühsam aus dem Bett.

„..Morgen Schatz.." sagte Dudley zu seiner Frau, „Warum bleibst du nicht noch ein wenig liegen? Meinen Kaffee kann ich mir auch alleine machen…."

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz!", sagte nun Melinda, „Hast du vergessen, dass Ginny und Harry noch da sind? Die Kinder müssen sich auch noch fertig machen und außerdem weißt du, wie sehr ich diese Stunde am Morgen mit dir liebe, wenn alles noch so schön ruhig und friedlich ist…"

Dudley lächelte seiner Frau zu und meinte, „Verdammt spät geworden gestern…?"

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen, aber es war ein wunderschöner Abend und vor allem ein ereignisreicher Sonntag." , gab Melinda zur Antwort.

„Ich gehe dann erst einmal ins Bad, Melinda, damit ich wach werde. Eine kalte Dusche wird mir gut tun…."

„Gut Dudley, sag mir Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist….solange döse ich noch ein wenig…" , sprach Melinda und gähnte herzhaft.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen Melinda und Dudley frisch geduscht am Tisch bei einer Tasse Kaffee und besprachen die Ereignisse des beginnenden Tages.

Dudley arbeitete in einer Elektronikfirma, wo er einen ihn sehr zufrieden stellenden Job gefunden hatte, der auch sehr gut bezahlt wurde. Er entwickelte mit zwei Kollegen Computerprogramme oder Verbesserungen im Sportbereich. Melinda, die eine sehr gute und leidenschaftliche Köchin war, hatte dies zu ihrem Beruf gemacht und sich mit einer kleinen Cateringfirma selbständig gemacht. Gemeinsam mit einer Angestellten versorgte sie kleinere Gesellschaften oder Betriebe mit leckerem Essen oder auch für Geburtstags- oder Hochzeitsfeiern stellte sie ihre Kochkünste zur Verfügung. So konnte sie sich ihre Zeit einteilen, zu Hause zu sein, wenn die Kinder von der Schule kamen. Leider musste Melinda ab und zu auch an den Wochenenden arbeiten, gerade jetzt in dieser Zeit Mai, Juni, wenn besonders viele Paare heiraten wollten. Doch sie konnte sich hierbei voll auf die Unterstützung von Dudley und ihren Eltern verlassen.

„Was liegt heute Wichtiges bei dir an, Schatz?", fragte Melinda ihren Mann.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Ein ganz normaler Montag. Und bei dir?", war Dudleys Antwort.

„Heute brauche ich nicht zur Arbeit., aber morgen habe ich einen Termin mit einem jungen Pärchen, die Ende Juni heiraten wollen. Wir wollen besprechen, was sie auf dem Buffet haben wollen."

„Mir graut ein wenig vor dem Wochenende…" , sagte Melinda nun und fuhr fort, „wie werden sie es aufnehmen?"

Dudley wusste, dass Melinda von dem bevorstehenden Besuch bei seinen Eltern sprach und meinte, „Mein Vater wird wohl erst einmal Harry die Schuld geben. Schließlich ist er der Zauberer in der Familie. Aber ich denke sie werden sich damit abfinden. Ungern zwar und grummelnd und knurrend, aber sie lieben ihre Enkel…..und darauf müssen wir bauen Schatz."

Dudley schaute zur Küchenuhr, die über dem Herd hing und meinte, „Melinda-Schatz, ich muss los. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken wegen dem Wochenende. Wir kriegen das schon hin."

Er stand vom Tisch auf, stellte seine Tasse in den Geschirrspüler und ging in den Flur, um sich seinen Aktenkoffer, Jacket und Autoschlüssel zu schnappen. Melinda folgte ihm, gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange und sagte, „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag."

„Für dich auch Melinda. Grüsse noch einmal Harry und Ginny von mir und gib den Kindern einen Kuss. Bis heute Abend dann." , erwiderte Dudley und verließ das Haus.

Melinda ging wieder in die Küche und machte die Schulbrote für Emma und Ben fertig. Dann bereitete sie das Frühstück vor, denn mit einem Blick zur Uhr wusste sie, dass es Zeit war, die Zwillinge zu wecken.

Auf dem Weg nach oben zu den Kinderzimmern kam ihr Ginny entgegen und sagte, „Guten Morgen Melinda. Darf ich mal dein Telefon benutzen? Ich wollte die Kinder anrufen und ihnen noch guten Morgen sagen."

„Guten Morgen Ginny, natürlich kannst du das Telefon benutzen und grüß mir die beiden von mir." , antwortete Melinda, bevor sie weiter ging.

Sie klopfte leise an Emmas Zimmer, drückte die Klinke nieder und ging zu ihrem Bett. Aber Emma war schon im Bad und duschte sich. Ben war wie Melinda feststellen konnte sogar schon fertig und wartete nur darauf, dass Emma fertig wurde.

„Das ist aber eine schöne Überraschung, dass ihr schon fast fertig seid!", meinte Melinda anerkennend zu Ben.

„Na ja,", sagte Ben, „Wir sind ziemlich aufgeregt wegen der Mathematikprüfung heute. Du weißt, es ist nicht mein bestes Fach und Emma meint, sie würde bestimmt durchfallen. Gar nicht so einfach ihr das auszureden, wo sie in Mathe doch Jahrgangsbeste ist."

Melinda lachte und meinte dann, "Aber das kennen wir doch von unserer Emma und ich weiß, dass ihr beide das ganz toll machen werdet. Auch Dad wünscht euch noch einmal viel Erfolg."

Melinda ging zur Tür und sprach, „Wenn ihr fertig seid, kommt frühstücken. Harry und Ginny sind auch noch da.". Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer.

Ginny saß schon am Tisch in der Küche mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee vor sich und der Tageszeitung der Umgebung, als Melinda in die Küche trat. Sie schaute kurz auf und meinte entschuldigend, „Ich war schon mal so frei…" . Melinda nickte nur kurz und setze sich auch an den Tisch, nachdem sie ihre volle Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Harry wird auch gleich da sein und ich soll euch von Lily und Al grüssen," sagte Ginny noch zu Melinda. Sie butterte sich gerade ein Toast, als Harry hereinkam und ein „Guten Morgen." murmelte. Er gab Ginny ein Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich. Melinda wollte aufstehen, um ihm Kaffee einzugießen, als Harry sie davon abhielt. „Bleib sitzen Melinda. Ich kann mir selbst eingießen."

Emma und Ben kamen hereingestürmt und fielen Ginny um den Hals, so stürmisch, dass sie befürchtete vom Stuhl zu fallen. „Guten Morgen Tante Ginny! Guten Morgen Onkel Harry!".

Lachend befreite sich Ginny von den Zwillingen und erwiderte den Gruß, „Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Alles klar?!"

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Melinda stellte jedem eine Tasse Kakao auf den Tisch. Emma schüttete sich Cornflakes in ihre Müslischüssel, etwas Milch und Honig. Ben aß lieber Toast oder Baguette.

„Möchte noch jemand Kaffee?" fragte Melinda in die Runde. „Ja!", kam es von Harry und Ginny und beide hielten ihre Tassen hoch.

Emma, die schon fertig war fragte Ginny, „Wie lange bleibt ihr noch? Müsst ihr gar nicht arbeiten?". „Wir wollten gegen Mittag wieder zurück nach Hause fahren. Ich arbeite freischaffend für eine Sportzeitung und Harry hat heute einen Tag frei."

„Oh, ihr habt es aber gut.", sagte Emma betrübt, „Wir haben heute Mathematikprüfung, von 10 Uhr bis 13 Uhr. Ich falle bestimmt durch…."

„Klaaaar Emma," spöttelte Ben nun, „als Jahrgangsbeste! Wann bist du jemals durch eine Prüfung gerasselt."

Ginny und Harry schauten sich an und prusteten los. Die drei Dursleys schauten ein wenig konsterniert und Ben fragte, „Was ist denn so lustig?"

Harry fragte, nachdem er sich ein wenig erholt hatte, „Emma, du bist nicht zufällig mit Hermione Granger verwandt?"

„Nööö,", kam die Antwort von Emma, „Wer ist denn das?"

„Hermione ist meine beste Freundin und war während unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit immer Jahrgangsbeste. Aber sie hatte wie du immer Angst, sie würde durch die Prüfungen fallen. Schade, dass ich kein Bild von ihr hier habe."

„Aha," meinte Emma, „Aber wieso hast du eine Freundin? Ginny ist doch deine Frau!"

Harry grinste und meinte, „Die gebe ich auch nicht wieder her! Und Hermione ist mit meinem besten Freund verheiratet, Ron. Ron ist übrigens Ginnys Bruder. Hermione und Ron waren füreinander bestimmt, sie haben es nur sehr spät bemerkt."

„Oh ja, das walte Hugo!" warf Ginny amüsiert ein, „Ganz Großbritannien hatte es schon gewusst…nur die beiden nicht."

Keiner von den vieren hatte bemerkt, dass Melinda aus der Küche gegangen war. Sie kam mit einem kleinen Album zurück und meinte zu Harry und Ginny, „Hier ist das nicht Hermione Granger?"

„Aah", meinte Harry, „die Fotos aus Australien…". Und Ginny meinte, „Ja, das ist Hermione und daneben der Rotschopf, das ist mein Bruder Ron."

„Dann hat Dudley dir von Australien erzählt?", fragte Harry Melinda. „Ja, ein wenig.", antwortete Melinda.

Ginny sprach nun erneut zu den Zwillingen, „Vielleicht lernt ihr die beiden ja kennen, wenn ihr in den Ferien zu uns nach London kommt…"

„Wir fahren nach London, Mum??", fragte Ben seine Mutter. „Ja, sicher. Schließlich müssen wir ja noch einiges für euch besorgen, bevor ihr nach Hogwarts geht. Harry und Ginny haben gemeint, das wäre doch eine günstige Gelegenheit, bei den Potters vorbeizuschauen. Sie können uns dann alles in Ruhe zeigen…."

Die Zwillinge waren nicht mehr zu halten und tanzten um den Tisch, „Wir fa-ha-ren nach London. Wir fa-ha-ren nach London.."

Eine Weile ging das so, sehr zum Amüsement der drei Erwachsenen, doch dann versuchte Melinda streng zu werden, was ihr aber angesichts der Freude ihrer Kinder nicht ganz gelingen wollte,."Jaaa, aber jetzt fahrt ihr erst einmal ein paar Stufen runter, beruhigt euch und zieht euch dann um für die Schule. Euer Lunchpaket habe ich schon in eure Rucksäcke getan. In fünf Minuten seid ihr wieder unten. Dann wird es auch Zeit, das wir los gehen."

Ben war schon fast an der Treppe, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und fragte, „Kommen Ginny und Harry auch mit?"

„Ja, „, antwortete Harry, „aber nur, wenn ihr ganz schnell wieder unten seid."

Einige Minuten später waren die Zwillinge in ihren Schuluniformen wieder unten. Emma trug zu dem dunkelblauen Faltenrock, eine helle Bluse, helle Kniestrümpfe und dunkelblaue Halbschuhe. Über der Bluse trug sie eine hellblaue Jacke mit dem Schulabzeichen der Burforder Junior School.

Ben hatte zur kurzen dunkelblauen Hose ebenfalls helle Kniestrümpfe und ein helles Hemd. Dazu noch eine Krawatte und ebenso eine hellblaue Jacke wie Emma.

„Chic seht ihr aus," meinte Ginny anerkennend zu den Zwillingen.

„Darf ich bitten, meine Dame" sagte Harry zu Emma und bot ihr den Arm an. Die kicherte verlegen und hängte sich bei Harry ein. So verließen sie das Haus und gingen die Strasse ca. 120 m geradeaus, dann bogen sie links ab und nach einigen Metern zeigte Emma auf ein kleines Haus, aus Cotswoldsteinen gebaut, and dessen Vorderfront sich Kletterrosen emporschlängelten. Hohe, schon sehr alte Bäume standen wie schützend vor dem Haus. Ein sehr gepflegter Vorgarten lud förmlich zum Hereinspazieren ein.

„Da wohnt Grandma Charlotte!"

Dann gingen sie wieder einige Meter geradeaus, um dann noch einmal links abzubiegen. Die Strasse war gesäumt von hübschen alten Häusern, die hauptsächlich aus Cotswoldsteinen erbaut waren und wie Harry und Ginny von Melinda wussten, teilweise noch aus dem 16. Jahrhundert stammten.

Dann gingen sie auf ein Gebäude zu, dass die Schule sein musste, weil einige Kinder in Emmas und Bens Alter darauf zugingen, aus einem gerade ankommenden Schulbus stiegen oder von fürsorglichen Eltern gebracht wurden. Die Schule war ein zweistöckiges Gebäude aus der gregorianischen Zeit, ebenfalls wie so oft in Burford aus Cotswoldsteinen erbaut.

Melinda mahnte die Zwillinge nicht länger zu trödeln, da es Zeit wäre, in den Klassenraum zu gehen. Sie nahm beide noch einmal in den Arm und wünschte ihnen viel Glück.

Harry verabschiedete sich mit ein paar netten Worten und Ginny sagte, „Also ihr beiden. Viel Glück und bis bald. Wir sehen uns spätestens, wenn ihr bei uns in London seid."

Dann rannten die Zwillinge los, um noch rechtzeitig in ihren Prüfungsraum zu kommen.

Auf dem Rückweg hielten sie noch einmal kurz vor Charlottes Haus und Melinda erklärte ihren Gästen, dass ihre Eltern dieses Haus samt Grundstück vor fünf Jahren erworben hatten. Es sei aus dem 16. Jahrhundert und gerade ausreichend für zwei Personen.

Auf Harrys Frage, dass so ein Gebäude doch ziemlich kostspielig sein müsste, antwortete Melinda ihm, das das Gebäude kurz vor dem Verfall gestanden hätte. Die Renovierung wäre schon recht teuer gewesen, aber ihre Eltern seien nicht gerade unvermögend. Vater James war ein renommierter Scheidungsanwalt, der seine Kanzlei verpachtet hatte und so noch immer monatlich eine stattliche Summe erhielt. Charlotte war Lehrerin gewesen und hatte nun eine gute Rente.

Vor ca. zwei Jahren war das Häuschen dann fertig und Charlotte und James sind aus dem Haus, in dem Melinda mit Dudley und den Zwillingen nun lebte, ausgezogen und bewohnen seitdem dieses frisch renovierte Haus.

Ginny meinte nach Melindas Erklärungen, „Aber warum sind sie aus eurem schönen Haus ausgezogen? War es ihnen zu groß geworden?"

„Du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf Ginny. Das Haus macht auch viel Arbeit….allein der Garten…Meinen Eltern war es mit der Zeit zu anstrengend und sie wollten ihr Rentnerleben noch ein wenig genießen. Reisen, vielleicht ein Häuschen in Spanien oder Portugal…. Zum Überwintern.. Deshalb hatte sie uns angeboten, schon jetzt in das Haus zu ziehen, da ich es sowieso eines Tages erben würde….Und Mum meinte einmal, es wäre für sie eine besondere Freude, wenn sie noch erleben könnte…..wie die Kinder aufwachsen…"

Harry und Ginny hatten aufmerksam zugehört und ließen die Worte noch in sich nachklingen, während sie langsam weiter zum Dursley-Haus gingen.

Melinda schloss auf, ließ ihre Gäste eintreten und fragte, „Möchtet Ihr noch eine Tasse Kaffee oder etwas anderes?"

„Ein Glas Orangensaft oder Limonade wäre mir jetzt angenehm," sagte Ginny. Harry sagte zu Melinda, „Wenn noch Kaffee da ist, nehme ich gerne eine Tasse. Aber du musst nicht extra neuen aufsetzen…"

Melinda grinste und sagte zu ihm, „Na da hast du aber Glück, es ist noch Kaffee da. Ich habe es mir nämlich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, wenn die Kinder zur Schule sind, noch ganz in Ruhe ein Tässchen zu genießen, bevor ich mich in die Hausarbeit stürze oder zur Arbeit gehe. Ich genieße dann einfach die Ruhe im Haus…".

Sie goss sich und Harry eine Tasse ein, holte den Krug mit Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank und ein Glas für Ginny und setzte sich dann zu den beiden an den Tisch.

Nach einer Weile Schweigens sagte sie zu Harry und Ginny, „Ich hoffe, eure Kinder nehmen es uns nicht allzu sehr übel, dass wir euch so lange aufgehalten haben."

Ginny sagte, „Ich denke nicht. Meine Mum ist bei ihnen und das genießen sie, denn sie werden dann nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt….Bevor ich es vergesse…würdest du mir das Rezept von deinem Kartoffelsalat geben?"

Melinda stand auf und sagte, „Wenn du einen Moment wartest, drucke ich es dir mal aus. Dann kann ich euch auch gleich noch die Briefe für Hogwarts mitgeben."

Dann ging sie nach oben und kam nach ca. 5 min wieder herunter, gab Ginny ein zur Hälfte gefaltetes Blatt Papier und legte zwei Pergamentbögen und zwei Umschläge auf den Tisch, holte aus dem Küchenschrank einen Eddingstift und las noch einmal die Bögen durch. Auf ihnen konnte man lesen:

_Sehr geehrte Frau Prof. Sprout,_

_mit einiger Überraschung haben wir die Zulassung für unsere(n) Tochter (Sohn)_

_Emma (Ben) zur Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei erhalten. _

_Nach eingehender Beratung mit meinem Mann und unseren Kindern haben wir uns entschlossen, dass Emma (Ben) am 1. September dieses Jahr den Unterricht an Ihrer Schule antreten wird._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Dudley Dursley und Melinda Dursley_

_Burford, 15. of May 2017_

Melinda las noch einmal alles aufmerksam durch, steckte beide Bögen in einen Umschlag und schrieb dann die Adresse von Hogwarts auf den Umschlag. Bevor sie ihn verschloss, fügte sie noch den anderen Umschlag, der die Zusage zur Info-Veranstaltung enthielt, hinzu. Nun gab sie Harry und Ginny den Umschlag und bedankte sich noch einmal, dass die beiden den Brief nach Hogwarts senden würden.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte nun fast halb elf und Ginny sagte zu Harry. „Schatz, es wird Zeit. Die Kinder kommen bald aus der Schule und meine Mum möchte sicher auch wieder nach Hause."

Die beiden erhoben sich und machten sich abreisefertig, als Melinda noch etwas einfiel.

„Ginny, ich habe noch etwas für dich…."

Aus dem Kühlschrank holte sie eine Tupperdose und gab es Ginny. „Ein wenig übrig gebliebener Kartoffelsalat von gestern, wenn du magst…"

„Danke! Melinda…", sagte Ginny erfreut.

Dann verabschiedeten sich die Potters und fuhren mit ihrem Auto aus Melindas Sicht. An einer unauffälligen Stelle war das Auto wie von Geisterhand verschwunden und Sekunden später kurz vor London wieder aufgetaucht. Zwanzig Minuten später hielt das Auto vor Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

In Burford war es inzwischen Nachmittag geworden, die Kinder waren wieder zu Hause und alle drei erwarteten in Kürze, dass Dudley von der Arbeit heimkehren würde.

Die Kinder spielten ein wenig Tischtennis und Melinda hatte liebevoll im Garten den Kaffeetisch gedeckt. Nun setzte sie sich mit einem Buch in den Garten, schaute ab und zu lächelnd zu den Kindern und las dann wieder in ihrem Buch, bis ein fröhliches „Hallo Daddy" sie unterbrach. Sie stand auf um ihren Mann zu begrüßen und holte aus der Küche frisch gebrühten Kaffee und den frisch gebackenen Streuselkuchen, sowie Kakao für die Kinder.

Melinda rief die Kinder, die ihr Tischtennisspiel unterbrachen und sich an den Tisch setzten. Kurz danach kam Dudley, der inzwischen in etwas Bequemeres geschlüpft war und nahm sich ein Stückchen Kuchen…

Es war ein schönes Ritual der Familie Dursley, der nachmittägliche Kaffeetisch. Ab und zu saßen Melinda und Dudley allein bei einer Tasse Kaffee oder Tee, wenn ihre Zwillinge unterwegs zu ihren zahlreichen Freunden waren. Manchmal war die Runde auch um einiges größer, wenn Freunde der Zwillinge bei den Dursley waren. Man tauschte sich dann über den vergangenen Arbeits- oder Schultag aus, beriet, was man am Wochenende tun würde oder ähnliches.

Die Zwillinge waren längst wieder bei ihrer Tischtennispartie, Melinda las weiter in ihrem Buch und Dudley nahm sich noch einmal die Tageszeitung vor, die er am Morgen nur flüchtig durchgeblättert hatte, als das Telefon klingelte. Melinda nahm das Mobilteil vom Tisch, drückte auf die grüne Empfangstaste und meldete sich mit, „Melinda Dursley." Dann sah man sie lächeln, die Lautsprechertaste drücken und das Telefon auf den Tisch legen.

„Schön Ginny, dass du dich meldest. Ihr seid also gut zu Hause angekommen.", sagte Melinda.

„Ja, wir sind gut durchgekommen. Die Kinder haben sich auch sehr gefreut und ich soll euch von meiner Mum grüssen und euch ausrichten, dass ihr mal vorbeikommen sollt bei meinen Eltern zum Kaffeetrinken oder so. Mum war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als ich ihr erzählt habe, dass eure Zwillinge nach Hogwarts kommen sollen.", sagte Ginnys Stimme und ein kleiner Lacher folgte. „Ausgerechnet die Dursley-Zwillinge, " ahmte Ginny ihre Mutter nach, „Das wird den Eltern von Harrys Cousin aber gar nicht behagen."

Melinda lachte, „Macht sich deine Mum schon Sorgen um uns, obwohl sie uns kaum kennt, wenn wir mal von eurer Hochzeit absehen…."

„Mum hat ein großes Herz..." antwortete Ginny ihr darauf. „Na ja, jedenfalls meinte sie, wir sollen euch mal zum Kaffee mitbringen….äähm wenn es kein Problem für euch ist…..äähm….in ein echtes Zaubererhaus zu kommen….", fuhr Ginny fort.

„Nein, ist es nicht.", sagte Dudley nun und grinste.

„Äähm….ja, wir können uns ja dann mal kurzschließen, wann es euch passt…", sagte Ginny nun ein wenig überrascht „Ach…und Harry wollte noch kurz was loswerden…"

„Melinda? Dudley?", konnte man nun Harrys Stimme hören.

„Ja Harry, was ist los..?", fragte Dudley.

„Na ja….mir ist da noch etwas eingefallen, wegen deiner Mum, Dudley."

„Ja?"

„Hast du gewusst, dass sie einmal an Dumbledore geschrieben hat, weil sie auch aufgenommen werden wollte, wie ihre Schwester Lily?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht….als ob deine Tante Petunia je so etwas zugeben würde…also wirklich Harry! Aber woher weißt du…?"

„Aus Snapes Erinnerungen…..das war mein Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts….die er mir gab, als er im Sterben lag. Meine Mum, deine Mum und Snape kannten sich, weil sie Nachbarskinder waren….. Er hatte wohl den Brief aus Hogwarts entdeckt mit Dumbledores Absage an Petunia…nicht sehr nett von ihm in fremden Sachen zu schnüffeln….aber so hat es wohl auch meine Mum erfahren…"

„Erinnerungen von Snape…….also irgendwie…seid ihr Zauberer mir manchmal noch recht unheimlich, obwohl ich mich mit den Jahren so an einiges gewöhnt habe… Wie geht denn so was…in Erinnerungen schauen…?"

„Wenn ihr im Sommer bei uns seid, kannst du es gerne selbst versuchen. Es ist nicht gefährlich und ich finde es manchmal ganz nützlich, wenn man bestimmte Erinnerungen abstreifen kann, um sie sich mit einem gewissen Abstand etwas später noch einmal anzusehen.."

„Na….das müssen wir ja nicht sofort entscheiden…..Aber es ist interessant zu wissen, dass meine Mum nach Hogwarts geschrieben hat…..Jetzt erklärt sich auch, warum sie wusste, was Dementoren sind…"

„Ja, genau!" , unterbrach ihn nun Harry, „Das hatte sie erfahren, als sie Lily…also meine Mum und Snape belauscht hatte."

„Jaaaa, das ist ja ihre Spezialität….andere Leute zu belauschen." , gluckste Dudley.

„Nun, wir haben alle unsere Macken.", kam es von Harry zurück und Dudley meinte ihn grinsen zu sehen. „Einen Moment Dudley…", sprach Harry ins Telefon, „mein Sohn…"

Mit gedämpfter Stimme konnten Melinda und Dudley Harry mit Al reden hören…

„Al, ich bin gerade am Telefonieren, was gibt es denn so wichtiges?..."

„Papa, kann ich mal mit Ben reden…", hörte man nun Al leise zu Harry sagen.

„Moment, ich frag…"

„Lass ihn an Telefon Harry!", sagte Dudley und rief dann nach seinem Sohn.

„Ben! Komm mal kurz, Al möchte mit dir reden!"

Ben kam angeflitzt und etwas außer Atem sprach er ins Telefon, „Hi…..Al……was gibt's?"

Al antwortete nun ganz aufgeregt, „Ist das wahr? Kommst du auch nach Hogwarts? Und Emma auch? Oder hat Papa mich nur verarscht? Kommt ihr wirklich im Sommer zu uns?"

Ben grinste und antwortete ganz einfach, „Nein, dein Dad hat dich nicht verarscht. Wir sind beide ab September in Hogwarts und wir kommen euch auch besuchen, aber ich weiß nicht genau wann."

„Schön,", sagte Al nun, „dann kenne ich wenigstens noch andere Leute, außer meinem Bruder James, der ja schon dort ist. Der ärgert mich nämlich immer und meint ich käme bestimmt nach Slytherin…."

„Was ist Slytherin?" , fragte Ben. „Na eins von den vier Häusern in Hogwarts….Mum und Dad waren beide in Gryffindor und dann gibt es noch Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Vielleicht kommen wir ja zusammen in ein Haus. Jedenfalls freue ich mich schon auf den Sommer, wenn ihr hier seid. Aber jetzt muss ich noch was für die Schule tun…. Mum guckt schon ganz streng…Also Ciao!"

„Ja, Ciao Al." ,sagte Ben und gab den Hörer seinem Vater zurück.

„Melinda…", war nun noch einmal Ginnys Stimme zu hören.

„Ja.", antwortete die Angesprochene. „Also die Eulen sind unterwegs mit euren Briefen. Vielleicht bekommt ihr in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal Post. Und ich habe drei Bücher „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" , eins für Charlotte und zwei für euch. Reicht ein Exemplar für die Zwillinge? Das zweite wäre dann für dich und Dudley…."

„Ja, ein Buch reicht vollkommen für die Zwillinge. Ben liest nicht ganz so gerne wie Emma. Das Buch wird wohl in Emmas Zimmer landen. Ben ist eher praktisch veranlagt…Aber wir freuen uns, dass du auch ein Buch für uns geordert hast. Kannst du mir das Buch für meine Mum schicken? Sie hat nächste Woche Geburtstag… Das wäre doch ein schönes Geschenk für sie und vor allem eine Überraschung!"

„Ich schicke es dir…mit der normalen Post…es ist nämlich ziemlich groß, dick und schwer. Gleich morgen gebe ich es beim Postamt auf. Aber jetzt erst einmal, tschüß ihr beiden. Ich muss noch einen Artikel zu Ende schreiben. Bis bald!2

„Ja, bis bald Ginny.", sagten Dudley und Melinda und legten auf.

„Melinda?", wandte sich Dudley nun an seine Frau. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und Dudley sprach weiter, „Ich habe mir so meine Gedanken gemacht, wegen dem Wochenende und beschlossen schon etwas eher hinzufahren. Vielleicht ist es besser, erst mit ihnen allein zu reden. Also habe ich Donnerstag und Freitag frei genommen und werde am Donnerstag hinfahren und mit ihnen reden. Was denkst du?"

„Das ist vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee…", meinte Melinda, „ich komme dann am Freitagnachmittag und sammle deine Reste zusammen…."

Dudley prustete los, „ Na so schlimm soll es wohl nicht werden….?"

„Natürlich nicht…sollte mehr ein Scherz sein," stimmte sie in das Lachen ein um gleich darauf ernster zu werden. „Aber es ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, wenn du es ihnen alleine sagst. Vielleicht verkraften sie es dann besser."

Der Verkehrsdienst meldete verschiedene Staus auf den Autobahnen vor London. Dudley hatte Glück, seine Strecke schien frei zu sein. Er legte eine Beatles-CD in den CD-Wechsler seines Autos und sang lauthals mit, „Yesterday, all my trouble seemed so far away..." Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass eine Menge falscher Töne dabei waren, aber das war ihm gleich. Er war alleine im Auto und niemand konnte ihn hören, „….Now it looks as through theyre here to stay, oh I believe in Yesterday." Dudley und Melinda liebten Beatles-Songs über alles. Schwiegervater James hatte eine ziemlich wertvolle Sammlung von Beatles-LP´s und DVD´s und Melinda hatte diese Musik förmlich mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen, weil sie oft in ihrem Elternhaus gespielt wurde und dann nachdem sie Dudley kannte, hatte sie ihn damit angesteckt.

„Gleich müsste der Hinweis auf den Kreisverkehr kommen, der auf die A24 führt", meinte Dudley zu sich selbst. Aah, noch 500 m….

Wenig später fuhr er durch kleinere Orte…..ca. 15 min noch……dann würde er bei seiner Mutter vor der Tür stehen und ihr vermutlich einen kleinen Schrecken einjagen, weil er so überraschend vor der Tür stand. Melinda hatte ihm geraten vorher anzurufen, aber Dudley hatte abgewunken. Bald würde er also seiner Mutter die ungeheuerliche Mitteilung machen, dass mindestens zwei Dursleys Hexe bzw. Zauberer waren und auf die, wie sein Vater immer zu sagen pflegte „Beklopptenanstalt" gehen sollten.

Da war auch schon das Ortseingangsschild von Little Whinging, einer kleinen Vorstadtsiedlung von London und nun bog er auch schon in den Ligusterweg ein. Es sah aus wie immer, gut gepflegte Vorgärten, vorbildlicher kurzer Rasen, die neuesten Autos vor der Tür…..und neugierige Bewohner, die hinter den Gardinen standen und schauten, wer da wohl durch ihre Strasse fuhr. Dann hielt er vor der Nummer 4, atmete tief durch und schnappte sich den Pfingstrosenstrauß, den Melinda noch heute morgen für Petunia gepflückt und schön zusammengebunden hatte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Schwiegermutter Pfingstrosen liebte und da Melinda diese Vorliebe mit ihr teilte, hatte sie viele schöne Farben in ihrem Garten, die sich jetzt in diesem Blumenstrauß fanden.

Außerdem hatte Dudley noch eine kleine Dose mit selbstgebackenen Ingwerkeksen und zwei Gläser selbstgemachter Marmelade im Gepäck – Erdbeer-Vanille und Aprikose-Mango.

Das fehlende Auto vor dem Haus schien zu sagen, dass Mr. Vernon Dursley noch bei Grunnings war. Es war ja auch erst kurz vor zwölf…

Dudley klingelte und wartete einen Moment. Dann hörte er Schritte und die Tür öffnete sich.

Ein sehr erstaunter Blick, der allmählich in Freude überging, „Dudley…? Was für eine Überraschung! Wo ist Melinda? Und die Kinder…? Ihr wolltet doch erst…."

„Guten Tag Mum. Ich bin alleine hier…Aber darf ich erst einmal reinkommen?", unterbrach Dudley den Redeschwall seiner Mutter, „Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken, wenn du mich hier draußen vor der Tür stehen lässt….deinen eigenen Sohn!!". Dudley grinste nun.

„Aber natürlich Duddy-Wutz…Komm herein…Schnell!!", und zog dann mit einem Blick nach links und rechts ins Haus.

„Mum!!", sagte Dudley nun, „Ich bin fast 37! Hör auf mich Duddy-Wutz zu nennen. Bitte!"

„Ooh natürlich! Entschuldigung…", meinte Petunia mit einem verlegenen Lächeln zu ihrem Sohn. „Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee? Hast du Hunger? Ich habe Eintopf gemacht…".

„Eine Tasse Tee wäre nicht schlecht und dann einen Teller Eintopf ….schlage ich auch nicht ab.", antwortete Dudley seiner Mutter.

Nachdem Dudley fertig war, strich er sich zufrieden über den Bauch und meinte zu Petunia, „Das war lecker Mum!" Dann wurde er ernst und meinte, „Mum, ich bin heute schon hier, weil ich euch etwas sagen muss. Also am Sonntag haben wir Post bekommen….Post aus Hogwarts. Emma und Ben haben die Zulassung für Hogwarts erhalten…. Sie sind also Hexe bzw. Zauberer und wir haben zugestimmt. Unsere Zustimmung ist schon in Hogwarts."

Petunia wurde immer blasser, je länger Dudley erzählte. „Wie könnt ihr den Kindern das antun,….Was wird dein Vater nur sagen…. Warum hast du nicht schon am Sonntag mit uns gesprochen…?"

„Mum, es sind unsere Kinder. Sie möchten gerne nach Hogwarts…".

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es deine Kinder sind?", fragte Petunia nun ihren Sohn.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!!", sagte Dudley ziemlich empört zu ihr „Schau dir doch Emma mal an, sie sieht mir ziemlich ähnlich mit ihrem blonden Haar. Du sagst doch selbst immer wieder, dass sie fast so aussieht wie ich, als ich klein war und Ben kommt im Aussehen ganz nach Melinda, mit seinem dunklen Haar und den blauen Augen!

„Aber Emmas Augen….wie bei Harry….und Lily…"

Dudley wurde nun langsam wütend und musste innerlich bis zehn zählen, um ruhig zu bleiben. „Mum, holst du mir bitte mal das Album, wo deine Eltern abgebildet sind?"

„A-a-aber Dudley, wieso?", fragte Petunia. „Bitte Mum! Hole es mir bitte. Ja??"

Während sie ins Wohnzimmer ging und nach dem Album kramte holte Dudley aus seiner Brieftasche ein Foto seiner Kinder. Als Petunia wieder da war und ihrem Sohn das Album auf den Tisch legte, sagte er zu ihr, „Komm setz dich mal zu mir.", schlug das Album auf einer Seite auf, wo seine Grosseltern abgebildet waren und legte das Foto dazu. „Nun sag mir doch bitte einmal, was du hier siehst, wenn du deine Mum und meine Tochter anschaust?"

Petunia tat es und meinte dann, „Na ja, ich meinte ja nur….aber du hast ja Recht. Lily hat ihre Augen von meiner Mum geerbt…..und nun wohl Emma. Tut mir leid, Dudley."

„Aber wie kommen die von Hogwarts denn darauf, dass ausgerechnet deine Zwillinge…?"

„Ein Meldesystem im Zaubereiministerium registriert sofort, wenn irgendwo eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer geboren wird. Es wird dann beobachtet, wie gut sich die magischen Kräfte entwickeln und ob sie stark genug sind, um eine Ausbildung in Hogwarts rechtfertigen."

„Was?? Ihr wurdet beobachtet??", fragte Petunia entsetzt. „Nein, wurden wir nicht. Das läuft irgendwie über das Zaubereiministerium. Jeder Zauberer macht übt unbewusst Magie aus….ohne das er es bewusst tut…wenn er sich besonders freut oder ärgert. Wie bei Harry…diese unerklärlichen Vorfälle. Im Zoo z.B…..als auf einmal die Schlange los war.

Ich hatte ihn zur Seite geschubst….um die Schlange besser sehen zu können. Er hat sich dabei wohl ein wenig wehgetan, als er auf den Boden fiel…"

„Aber deswegen…..muss er doch keine Schlange auf dich…."

„Mum! Er,..er wollte es nicht, OK?!" unterbrach Dudley sie.

„Noch etwas anderes…" sagte Dudley nun, „Charlotte….Melindas Mutter ist ein Kind von Zauberern, hat aber keinerlei magische Kräfte. Also könnten auch da einige Zaubergene durchgeschlagen sein…"

„OH!", sagte Petunia nur.

„Ich wollte dich auch…bzw. euch fragen….ob ihr Interesse an einem Wochenende der offenen Tür in Hogwarts habt. Melindas Eltern und wir natürlich fänden das einmal sehr interessant…."

„Wochenende der offenen Tür? In Hogwarts?", fragte Petunia mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ja, man möchte uns zeigen, wie die Kinder in Hogwarts untergebracht sind. Die Klassenräume, Unterkünfte und so weiter. Ich halte es ja eher für unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr Interesse habt…..aber ich hatte gehofft….vielleicht du…..Wo doch deine Schwester und jetzt deine Enkelkinder?"

„Ich weiß nicht Dudley….Dein Vater….Und ist es dort nicht sehr …" stammelte Petunia.

„Ich…ich…ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Dudley nickte und dann sagte er zu ihr „Ich habe ja noch etwas mitgebracht. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Seine Mutter nickte ein wenig abwesend und räumte den Tisch ab.

Dudley kam mit der Reisetasche herein und gab seiner Mutter die Ingwerkekse, die sie so liebte und die Marmelade. „Mit schönen Grüssen von Melinda und hier…", dann kramte er in der Seitentasche und holte dann ein Foto seiner Zwillinge in einem hübschen selbst gebastelten Rahmen heraus, „…mit schönen Grüssen von Emma und Ben. Den Rahmen haben die beiden selbst gebastelt!"

„Oh! Dankeschön!". Petunia betrachtete liebevoll das Foto, stellte es vorerst auf den Küchenschrank und räumte dann die Kekse und die Marmelade weg.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihnen, dass schon einige Stunden seit Dudleys Ankunft vergangen waren. „Dein Vater wird bald kommen. Ich werde den Tee kochen und den Tisch im Wohnzimmer decken…", sagte Petunia nun. „Mum, du kochst den Tee. Ich decke den Tisch. Das Teeservice ist doch noch an seinem alten Platz? Oder hast du umgeräumt?"

„Nein, nein Dudley…alles noch an seinem Platz."

Keine fünf Minuten nachdem Dudley und seine Mutter alles für den Nachmittagstee vorbereitet hatten, hörten sie eine Autotür klappen. Danach die Wohnungstür und dann hörte man auch schon Vernons Stimme vom Flur her. "Petunia? Ist das nicht Dudleys Auto da vor der Tür? Sag bloß der Junge…"

„Hallo Dad," antwortete nun Dudley anstelle seiner Mutter und trat in den Flur hinaus.

„Hallo Dudley,", begrüßte Vernon seinen Sohn. „Warum hast du meine Enkelkinder nicht mitgebracht? Ich…"

„Vernon!", meldete sich nun Petunia, „Lass doch den Jungen. Komm rein und lass uns Tee trinken."

Vernon trat zu seiner Frau, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte, „Du hast ja recht Petunia." Die drei Dursleys setzten sich an den Tisch. Petunia hatte allen eine Tasse Tee eingegossen und die Ingwerkekse auf den Tisch gestellt, als Vernon erneut fragte.

„Nun. Warum bist du alleine hier? Willst du dich scheiden lassen?"

„Nein.", antwortete Dudley, „Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Wir sind glücklich, sehr glücklich miteinander ...und den Kindern. Melinda und die Kinder kommen wie geplant am Samstag."

Vernon guckte etwas konsterniert und sagte nur „Aha!". Nach einer Weile Schweigens „Aber warum bist du schon heute hier?"

„Dudley hat uns etwas Wichtiges zu sagen.", meinte Petunia ,"aber es könnte ein Schock für dich sein, Vernon."

„Was soll mich schon schocken….außer Zauberern in der Familie!"

„Womit wir beim Punkt wären…" , sagte Dudley nun und schaute seinen Vater ernst an.

Dieser wurde abwechselnd rot und blass und sagte mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme…"Was hat dieser Potter…?"

Dudley verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Harry hat damit gar nichts zu tun… Eher unsere Gene. Emma und Ben sind in Hogwarts aufgenommen und unsere Zustimmung liegt schon im Sekretariat von Hogwarts."

„Soooo…soooo? Meine Enkel sind bei diesem Pack…?" fragte Vernon mit drohendem Ton.

„Vernon!!", kam es nun entsetzt von Petunia. „Du bist ruhig Petunia…während ich mit unserem Sohn rede!", blaffte Vernon seine Frau an.

„Daran ist doch nur dieser Potter schuld!" ereiferte sich Vernon. „Wie sollte er?", fragte Dudley trocken. „Er hatte die Kerze nicht gehalten wenn Melinda und ich…"

„Dudley!", rief die geschockte Petunia. „Rede so nicht mit mir mein Sohn!", herrschte Vernon nun seinen Sohn an. Vernon redete weiter, "Hast du schon einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht? Bist du dir sicher, das Melinda nicht…."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher! Und nein, ich habe noch keinen und ich werde auch keinen Vaterschaftstest machen. Ob du es akzeptieren willst oder nicht…meine Kinder gehen nach Hogwarts!" Nach einer Weile Schweigens, in denen wohl jeder am Tisch seinen Gedanken nachhing sagte Dudley zu seinen Eltern, „Wir sollten uns nun erst einmal alle ein wenig beruhigen. Ihr entschuldigt mich ein paar Stunden? Ich möchte meinen alten Freund Piers besuchen. Bin in zwei, drei Stunden zurück."

Dann ging er auf den Flur, um sich die Schuhe und seinen Sommermantel anzuziehen. Seine Mutter folgte ihm und sagte zu ihm, „Hier nimm den Haustürschlüssel. Ich mache dann in der Zwischenzeit dein Zimmer fertig. Bis bald." Dudley nahm den Schlüssel und verließ das Haus.

Vor der Tür atmete er erst einmal tief durch, winkte Mrs. Figg freundlich zu, die gerade das Fenster öffnete und ging dann Richtung Magnolienstrasse, um seinen Freund Piers Pollkiss zu besuchen. Piers wohnte noch bei seinen Eltern und freute sich sehr Dudley wiederzusehen.

Die beiden gingen in einen Pub im Ort und quatschten über alte Zeiten, Dudley über seine Familie und sein Leben in Burford. Irgendwann nach Mitternacht schloss Dudley die Tür von Ligusterweg Nr. 4 auf und ging leise in sein Zimmer. Dort fand er auf dem Tisch einen abgedeckten Teller mit Sandwiches und einen Zettel. Seine Mutter hatte ihm ein paar Zeilen geschrieben:

_Lieber Dudley,_

_ich habe dir ein paar Sandwiches gemacht, falls du hungrig bist, wenn du von Piers zurückkommst. Wir sind dann sicher schon schlafen gegangen. Bitte sei leise, damit du deinen Vater nicht weckst. Er muß ja morgen wieder arbeiten und zeitig aufstehen._

_Wir haben uns noch mal unterhalten wegen dieser Hogwartssache und was du mir alles gesagt hast. Er will versuchen morgen eher von Grunnings wegzukommen, um mit dir zu reden._

_Schlaf schön,_

_Deine Mum_

Dudley war aber zu müde, um noch etwas zu essen. Er ging noch einmal kurz ins Bad, legte sich ins Bett und war kurz darauf schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er gegen 9 Uhr wach, ging ins Bad, um ausgiebig zu duschen und dann nach unten in die Küche, wo es schon verführerisch nach frisch gebrühtem Kaffee, gebratenem Speck und Eiern roch.

„Guten Morgen, Mum!", sagte Dudley zu Petunia, die am Herd stand und gerade den Speck umdrehte. „Guten Morgen, Dudley.", sagte Petunia lächelnd zu ihrem Sohn. „Ich bin gleich fertig. Setz dich doch schon mal an den Tisch."

Dudley goss sich Kaffee ein und setzte sich dann an den Tisch, nahm einen Toast und butterte ihn. Dann kam Petunia mit der Pfanne herüber und häufte ihm ordentlich Speck auf den Teller. „Danke Mum! Das genügt!", gebot Dudley seiner Mutter Einhalt.

„Aber, du bist so dünn geworden!", sagte Petunia mit wehleidigem Blick auf ihn.

„Mum, ich bin nicht dünn. Ich bin es noch nie gewesen. Ich müsste eigentlich noch ein paar Kilos loswerden. Aber es fällt mir nicht leicht….Melinda kocht einfach zu gut und obwohl sie auf kalorienarmes Essen bei mir achtet…", sagte Dudley und klopfte sich auf seinen Bauchansatz, „so ganz werde ich meinem Speck um die Hüfte wohl nicht los."

Alle die Dudley aus seiner Kinder- und Jugendzeit würden zweifellos bestreiten, das sein jetziges Aussehen im Gegensatz zu damals nicht als dünn bezeichnet werden könnte.

Er war so dick, dass er irgendwann in keine Uniform von Smeltings mehr hineinpasste. Die Krankenschwester von dort hatte eine strenge Diät verordnet und es wurde ihm angedroht, dass er Smeltings verlassen müsste, wenn er die Diät nicht konsquent einhalten würde. Es gab damals viel Ärger, Wut seinerseits und Streit deswegen zu Hause aber letztendlich war er froh, dass man von Smeltings damals so streng gewesen war.

Denn dank dieser Diäten, angefangen damals, als er noch in Smeltings war, über Sport und seiner eigenen eisernen Disziplin und Unterstützung von Melinda, hatte er inzwischen eine eher sportliche Figur. In Little Whinging war er im Boxverein und nun in Burford spielte er in der Alt-Herren-Mannschaft Fußball.

„Mum? Darf ich mal euer Telefon benutzen? Ich muss Melinda noch anrufen, dass ich gut angekommen bin.", wandte sich Dudley nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück an Petunia.

„Sie hat vorhin schon angerufen.", war Petunias Antwort. „Ich soll dich schön grüssen. Sie war ein wenig besorgt, dass du dich noch nicht gemeldet hattest."

Dudley machte eine betretene Miene. Dann begann er den Tisch abzuräumen. „Aber Dudley, lass mich das machen!", sagte entsetzt seine Mutter. „Nein," sagte Dudley, „jetzt setzt du dich erst einmal in Ruhe hin und trinkst eine Tasse Kaffee!"

Unglaublicherweise tat Petunia, was ihr Sohn zu ihr sagte. Sie unterhielten sich darüber, was in letzter Zeit in Little Whinging los gewesen war und Petunia fragte nach den Kindern.

„Die beiden hatten gestern noch eine Prüfung und haben nun mehr oder weniger frei. Am 31. Mai ist eine Abschlussfeier in der Schule. Sie bekommen dann ihre Zeugnisse und werden feierlich aus de Juniorschool verabschiedet." , erzählte Dudley.

„Sie freuen sich sicher schon auf die Ferien?", fragte Petunia. „Ach, „seufzte sie dann, „Ich sehe sie so selten…"

Dudley antwortete ihr ungerührt, „Dem kann abgeholfen werden, indem du uns mal besuchst. Warst du überhaupt schon einmal in unserem gemütlichen Haus in Burford?"

„Setz dich ins Auto und komm einfach mal vorbei… Es ist genug Platz im Haus, auch wenn du unangemeldet kommst….", fuhr Dudley fort.

„Aber dein Vater braucht doch das Auto.." warf Petunia ein. „Es gibt noch Busse und Bahnen und ausserdem verdient Dad gut genug, dass er dir ein kleines Auto kaufen kann.", sagte Dudley nun.

„Wie ist es? Mußt du noch etwas einkaufen? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist doch freitags immer Markt in Great Whinging? Soll ich dich fahren?", fragte Dudley.

„Wenn du das machen würdest…", antwortete Petunia entzückt.

Zwei Stunden später waren die beiden wieder zurück und räumten den Einkauf weg. Dudley hatte beim Chinesen noch etwas für das Mittagessen mitgenommen und das ließen sich Petunia und Dudley nun schmecken. Es war kurz nach zwei, als die Haustür ging und Vernon verkündete, dass er zu Hause sei.

Petunia machte Tee und die Dursley-Männer machten es sich schon im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Als Petunia dann den Tee brachte und etwas Gebäck, richtete Vernon das Wort an seinen Sohn. „So," sagte er, „die Eltern von Melindas Mutter waren also auch von diesem P…ähm von diesen Leuten??" Etwas Drohendes lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, wenn du es so nennen willst..", sagte Dudley trocken, „aber sie sind seit langem tot!"

„Dann kannst du dich bei ihr bedanken, dass deine Kinder nun….äähm versaut sind!" sagte Vernon nun. „Vernon! Was sagst du denn da?", entsetzte sich Petunia. Dudley sprang auf und schrie seinen Vater an, „MEINE KINDER SIND NICHT VERSAUT!"

Vernon mit puterrotem Kopf, wie man es eigentlich nur aus den Zeiten kannte, als Harry noch hier gewohnt hatte, sprang ebenfalls auf und schrie zurück: „AAABEER EIN DURSLEY IST NIEMALS EIN ZAUBERER GEWESEN. GANZ SICHER KOMMT ES NICHT VON DER DURSLEY-LINIE!"

Petunia warf sich zitternd zwischen ihre beiden Männer: „Vernon!! Dudley!! Die Nachbarn!!" . Dann rannte sie zum Fenster und lugte hinaus, ob auch niemand etwas bemerkt hatte…aber der Ligusterweg lag ganz friedlich in der Nachmittagssonne.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!", sagte Dudley nun, nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und zu seiner Mutter gewandt…"Entschuldige Mum."

„Aber du vergisst Dad, Mum war eine geborene Evans ….. und Tante Lily, soweit ich gehört habe eine ziemlich gute Hexe. Auch die Eltern von Charlotte sollen ziemlich gut gewesen sein in ihrer Welt. Warum akzeptierst du nicht einfach, dass meine Kinder nun auch dazu gehören?"

„Weil das unnormal ist!!" antwortete Vernon, noch immer ziemlich gerötet, „Es gibt KEINE ZAUBEREI!!"

„Gibt es doch, und du weißt es.", sagte Dudley nun erschöpft, „Und ich dachte, du liebst deine Enkel?"

„Jaaaa, wenn sie wieder normal sind….", antwortete Vernon. „Damit du es weißt, ich werde mich an das Jugendamt wenden und die Vormundschaft beantragen. Meine Enkel werden nicht an so eine Beklopptenanstalt gehen."

„Damit wirst du keinen Erfolg haben.", sagte Dudley nun kalt lächelnd zu seinem Vater.

„Was willst du als Begründung angeben? Du wirst dich nur lächerlich machen!"

Petunia schluchzte leise vor sich hin, dann straffte sie sich und sagte mit fester und ziemlich kalter Stimme zu ihrem Mann, „Vernon, wenn du das tust…wenn du das tust….verlasse ich dich! Ich….ich bin auch nicht besonders froh darüber….aber es sind meine Enkelkinder, die Kinder von unserem Sohn Dudley!"

Vernon schaute erst ganz verblüfft und entsetzt Petunia an, dann setzte er ein fieses Grinsen auf und meinte, „Daß ich nicht lache! Schließlich ist DEINE SIPPSCHAFT an diesem Elend schuld. Deine vermaledeite Schwester, ihr Kerl von einem Ehemann und ihr Balg! Dieser POTTER!!" Er schnappte kurz nach Luft und fragte dann lauernd: "Und wovon willst du leben? Du hast nie gearbeitet! Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dir einen müden Penny Unterhalt zahle? Ich werde vor Gericht sagen, dass du mich böswillig verlassen hast.!"  
„Das werden die Anwälte regeln!", meinte Petunia kaltschäuzig, „Soweit ich weiß, war Melindas Vater Scheidungsanwalt und er wird mir sicher einen guten empfehlen können."  
Vernon fing an zu lachen, um dann zu fragen, „Na und! Ich werde einen besseren finden. Und wo willst du wohnen? Denk ja nicht, dass du das Haus bekommst. Ich habe mich krumm gearbeitet, damit du gut leben kannst…"

„Mum kommt mit mir!", sagte Dudley leise zu seinem Vater. „Komm Mum, packe ein paar Sachen zusammen und warte im Auto."

Petunia verschwand und nach einer halben Stunde war sie mit zwei Koffern wieder unten.

Dudley öffnete ihr die Tür, stellte die Koffer davor und gab seiner Mutter die Autoschlüssel.

„Bitte setz dich schon mal ins Auto. Die Koffer bringe ich gleich mit. Ich bin gleich da…"

Als Petunia die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, holte Dudley seine Reisetasche aus dem Zimmer und wandte sich noch einmal an seinen Vater. „Dad! Ich hatte ja erwartet, dass es schwierig werden würde….aber dass du so uneinsichtig und verbohrt sein würdest…. Du hast unsere Nummer und Adresse, falls du dich eines anderen besinnen solltest."

„Darauf kannst du lange warten!", sagte Vernon. „UND JETZT RAAAUSS AUS MEINEM HAUS!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley schloß die Tür seines Elternhauses hinter sich, packte die Koffer und seine Reisetasche in den Kofferraum und klingelte gegenüber von Ligusterweg Nr. 4 bei Mrs. Figg.

Er hörte schlurfende Schritte, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Mrs. Figg fragte, „Oh Mr. Dursley! Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Dudley gab ihr seine Visitenkarte und sagte, „Meine Mutter wird für einige Zeit verreisen….Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich anzurufen, wenn Ihnen etwas seltsam vorkommen sollte ….äähm gegenüber.."

Mrs. Figg schaute ihn etwas verwundert und argwöhnisch an nickte dann aber zustimmend, „In Ordnung Mr. Dursley. Ich wünsche Ihrer Mutter eine gute Reise."

Dann schloß sie hinter sich die Tür. Dudley ging zu seinem Auto schaute noch einmal sekundenlang auf sein Elternhaus und meinte die Gardinen wackeln zu sehen….aber wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das nur ein. Er stieg in den Wagen zu seiner Mutter startete und fuhr aus Little Whinging hinaus… Richtung Burford.

Es war recht schweigsam im Wagen. Petunia schluchzte ab und zu leise vor sich hin und Dudley warf verstohlen besorgte Blicke auf sie. Nach ca. einer Stunde sah er den Hinweis auf eine Raststätte und sagte zu seiner Mutter, „Mum, wir halten da mal kurz. Ich müsste mal für kleine Jungs…..". Petunia nickte stumm, dann ordnete sich Dudley in die Ausfahrt zur Raststätte ein, fuhr das Auto auf den Parkplatz und suchte zwei schöne Plätze im Aussenbereich der Raststätte. Nachdem er für sich und seine Mutter einen Tee geholt hatte, entschuldigte er sich, „Mum, ich bin gleich wieder da…". Wieder nickte sie nur stumm und nippte an ihrer Tasse,

Dudley ging mit einem besorgten Blick zurück an eine ruhige Stelle, um mit Melinda telefonieren zu können. Er wählte auf seinem Handy Melindas Nummer und wartete eine Weile…."Melinda Dursley."

„Ja, Dudley hier…", meldete sich Dudley mit müder Stimme.

„Was ist passiert? Du klingst nicht gut…"

„Ja…das erzähle ich dir nachher. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause….ich bringe Mum mit.

Kannst du das Gästezimmer fertig machen und vielleicht bei Dr. Johnson anrufen, ob er kurz vorbeikommen kann in ca 90 Minuten?"

Melinda fragte nicht weiter nach und sagte nur kurz, „Wird erledigt. Bis bald …und fahr vorsichtig."

„Mache ich….ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch". Dann hatte Melinda aufgelegt und Dudley ging zurück an den Tisch zu seiner Mutter.

Eine gute Stunde später bog Dudley in die Roses Alley ein und parkte sein Auto vor dem Haus. Melinda stand schon in der Tür, wechselte einen Blick mit Dudley der ihr alles sagte, nahm dann ihre Schwiegermutter liebevoll in den Arm und führte sie ins Haus, während Dudley das Gepäck aus dem Auto holte und erst einmal im Flur abstellte.

Melinda kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo sie Petunia in den Sessel gesetzt hatte und ihr zurief, „….bringe dir gleich eine Tasse Tee. Earl Grey, wie immer?" Sie nickte in verstehend in den Raum, schloß leise die Tür und schaute ihren Mann fragend an.

Der wollte aber erst wissen, „Wo sind die Kinder?"

„Bei meiner Mutter…bis morgen Vormittag. Dr. Johnson kommt in ….ca. 20 min. Aber was war los?"

Dudley antwortete seiner Frau, „Mein Vater ist durchgedreht! Hat vollkommen überreagiert."

„Wir reden später darüber", meinte Melinda, „Ich bringe deiner Mutter erst einmal den Tee und setze mich schon mal zu ihr….sie sieht ja schrecklich mitgenommen aus. Bringst du bitte noch die Ingwerkeks mit….die mag sie doch so gern…"

„Petunia?", sprach Melinda sanft ihre Schwiegermutter an, „Möchtest du einen Ingwerkeks."

Melinda hielt ihr die Schale mit den Ingwerkeksen hin. Petunia nickte und nickte und nahm sich einen, aß ihn aber nicht, sondern behielt ihn in der Hand, stumm und starrt vor sich hin.

Dann murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, „Das er mir das antun konnte…..nach all den Jahren. Wir sind doch bald vierzig Jahre verheiratet…." Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen herunter und Melinda konnte nicht anders, als Petunia tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen, nicht ohne einen ratlosen Blick zu ihrem Mann zu schicken. Er schickte einen ebenso ratlosen, wenn nicht verzweifelten Blick zurück….Dann klingelte es…"Ich gehe schon," sagte Dudley leise zu seiner Frau und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Nach einigen Minuten kam er mit einem Mann zurück, der um die 50 Jahre alt sein musste, ein freundliches offenes Gesicht hatte und von leicht untersetzter Statur war. Bei seinem Eintreten löste sich Melinda von ihrer Schwiegermutter und begrüßte den Mann mit „Guten Abend, Dr. Johnson. Ich danke Ihnen sehr, dass sie kurzfristig vorbeischauen."

Mit einem Blick zu ihrem Mann sagte sie, „Ich lasse euch dann mal allein.", und verließ danach leise den Raum.

„Mum?", sprach Dudley sanft zu seiner Mutter, die nun aufblickte und irritiert von ihrem Sohn zu Dr. Johnson blickte. „Mum," wiederholte Dudley, „die ist Dr. Johnson. Ich habe ihn gebeten, einmal nach dir zu schauen."

Petunia nickte mechanisch, schien aber seltsam teilnahmslos. Dr. Johnson begrüßte sie mit einem „Guten Abend Mrs. Dursley. Sind Sie einmal zu Besuch bei Ihrem Sohn und den Enkelkindern? War wohl ein wenig aufregend?" Während er sprach, kontrollierte er den Puls, Blutdruck und als er mit der Untersuchung fertig war, meinte er „So, Mrs. Dursley, ich gebe Ihnen ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel. Vielleicht legen Sie sich ein wenig hin und ruhen sich aus. Morgen werde ich noch einmal nach Ihnen schauen."

Dudley sprach nun wieder beruhigend zu seiner Mutter, „Komm Mum, ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer." Er half ihr aufzustehen und rief im Hinausgehen Dr. Johnson zu, das er gleich wieder da wäre.

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam Dudley wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Melinda und Dr. Johnson angeregt unterhielten. „Ich glaube, sie schläft jetzt.", sagte er zu den beiden.

„Nun,", sprach Dr. Johnson „Wie ich Ihrer Frau eben schon erklärt habe, sollten Sie dafür sorgen, dass Ihre Mutter in den nächsten Tagen ein wenig Ruhe hat. Ich werde jeden Tag vorbeischauen, um zu sehen, wie es ihr geht." Dann zog er einen Rezeptblock aus der Tasche, schrieb etwas auf und legte es auf den Tisch. „Das sind Beruhigungstropfen. Geben Sie ihr bei Bedarf etwas davon." Danach stand er auf, Melinda begleitete ihn zur Tür und kam dann wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„So,", sprach sie zu Dudley, „Nun erzähle mir doch bitte einmal, was eigentlich passiert ist."

Dudley redete sich alles von der Seele, vom Verdacht seines Vaters, dass die Zwillinge nicht von ihm seien über die Androhung zum Jugendamt zu gehen, bis zu den Beleidigungen ...dann als er fertig war, saß Melinda da, die Hände vor den Kopf geschlagen und murmelte, „Wie kann er nur? Wie kann er nur?"

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Ihnen, dass es schon kurz vor Mitternacht war. So lange hatten sie noch diskutiert, wie es nun weitergehen könnte. Irgendwann meinte Dudley und gähnend zu Melinda, „Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen…."

Am nächsten Morgen, als Melinda schon einen Teil der Hausarbeit erledigt hatte, kam Petunia ziemlich blass in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen, Melinda.", sagte sie leise.

„Guten Morgen Petunia. Konntest du denn etwas schlafen?"

„Ja, ein wenig." , war die Antwort.

„Dann setz dich schon mal, ich mache uns einen Tee. Die Kinder müssten übrigens gleich kommen. Ich hatte sie gestern zu meiner Mutter gebracht."

Melinda stellte zwei Gedecke, eine Kanne Tee und selbstgebackenen Streuselkuchen auf den Tisch. „Komm, Petunia! Iß etwas….mir zuliebe."

Petunia lächelte etwas gequält, nahm sich aber ein Stück Kuchen und begann zu essen.

Melinda und sie unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge, dann über die Kinder, Melindas kleines Cateringgeschäft, bis sie die Haustür gehen hörten.

„Emma! Ben!" rief Melinda, „Wir sind in der Küche!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kamen Emma und Ben in die Küche, gefolgt von Charlotte.

Die Kinder fielen ihrer Großmutter um den Hals und begrüssten sie stürmisch, „Grandma Petunia, Grandma Petunia, was machst du denn hier? Wo ist Grandpa Vernon? Im Garten?"

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, „Grandpa Vernon konnte nicht mitkommen. Grandma Petunia ist alleine hier….für ein paar Tage."

Zum ersten Mal lächelte Petunia von Herzen und nahm ihre Enkelkinder in den Arm. Sie mochte vielleicht nicht die herzlichste Frau sein, aber dass sie ihre Enkelkinder über alles liebte, konnte man sehen.

„Wie lange bleibst du?", wollte Emma wissen.

„I..Ich weiß noch nicht, Emma-Maus. Vielleicht ein paar Tage?"

„Ben und ich zeigen dir das Haus. Komm!", versuchte Emma ihre Großmutter vom Stuhl zu ziehen.

„Langsam Emma,..ich möchte erst einmal in Ruhe frühstücken. Bin gestern erst spät eingeschlafen. Warum gehst du nicht in den schönen Garten zum spielen…mit Ben?"

Die beiden trollten sich und Petunia seufzte, „Mein Gott, sind die groß geworden…"

Charlotte setzte sich zu Melinda und Petunia an den Tisch und fragte, „Wie geht es Ihnen Petunia?"

„Es geht….es geht", antwortete die Angesprochene.

„Was sagen sie denn dazu, dass Emma und Ben nach Hogwarts gehen?", fragte Charlotte weiter.

„Nun ja,…es war schon ein….hihihi…kleiner Schock.", sagte Petunia, „Aber es lässt sich ja doch nicht ändern…..und vielleicht gefällt es den beiden ja gar nicht dort…?"

„Aber warum sollte es den beiden nicht gefallen?", fragte Charlotte.

„Nun….äähm….nun, wer …wer glaubt denn schon an Zauberei?", fragte Petunia.

„Nun ich, schließlich stamme von Zauberern ab…wie Ihnen Melinda oder Dudley sicher erzählt haben…" , gab Charlotte zu Antwort, „Und ehrlich gesagt, wundere ich mich…"

„Mum? Bitte…", sprach Melinda zu ihrer Mutter. Die verstand, nickte kurz und verstummte.

Eine Weile später, murmelte Petunia, als spräche sie zu sich selbst, „Na ja,….vielleicht ist das die Strafe……die Strafe….daß ich so gemein zu Lily……und dann zu Harry….war."

Doch kaum wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie es ausgesprochen hatte, verschloß sich ihre Miene und sie fragte mit fester Stimme Melinda, ob sie noch eine Tasse Tee haben könnte.

Einige Minuten später straffte sie sich, als ob sie einen Entschluß gefasst hätte und fragte Melinda, ob sie mal telefonieren dürfte. Melinda nickte, gab ihr das Mobilteil und sagte ihr, sie könne in Ruhe in ihrem Zimmer telefonieren.

Nach einer Weile kam sie wieder herunter, sehr blass und mit verweinten Augen und sagte dann zu Melinda, die inzwischen wieder allein in der Küche war und offensichtlich das Mittagessen vorbereitete, „Vernon will die Scheidung einreichen, wenn ich nicht vernünftig werde. Er sagt, er möchte nichts mit irgendeinem mehr von diesem Zaubererpack zu tun haben. Er ist verrückt geworden…..Und er will einen Vaterschaftstest fordern…ob….ob ….ob Dudley überhaupt sein Sohn ist." Sie schluchzte, „Wie kann er mir das nur antun….wo Dudley ….wo Dudley Vernon doch wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist…."

Petunia schaute verzweifelt zu Melinda. Sie nahm ihre Schwiegermutter in den Arm und sagte zu ihr, „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Vernon sich wieder beruhigt…"

Die Haustür wurde geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Dudley kam in die Küche und stellte einen Einkaufskorb auf den Tisch. „Ich habe alles bekommen, was du aufgeschrieben hast.", sagte er an Melinda gewandt.

„Mum?", sagte er zu Petunia und küsste sie auf die Wange, „Hast du gut geschlafen? Hat sich Dad mal gemeldet? Und wenn ja, ist er wieder vernünftig geworden?"

„Nein, ist er nicht.", sagte Petunia leise zu ihrem Sohn. „Er möchte, dass ich zurückkomme und mich sozusagen von euch lossage. Aber das werde ich nicht tun…habe ich ihm gesagt. Er…er will die Scheidung einreichen….denn mit dem Zaubererpack will er nie wieder etwas zu tun haben….Er …er meint, du könntest nicht sein Sohn sein, wenn du Kinder gezeugt hast, die Zauberer sind…."

Dudley war abwechselnd rot und blass geworden und schaute zu seiner Frau, die immer nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist nicht sein Ernst?!"

„Ich fürchte doch!", antwortete Petunia, „Wo soll ich denn bleiben? Wovon soll ich denn leben, ich war doch nie arbeiten…"

Nun meldete sich Melinda wieder zu Wort und sagte, „Erstens bleibst du vorerst hier. Zweitens kannst du ein wenig in meiner Firma aushelfen…du kannst sehr gut kochen…und ich kann immer Hilfe gebrauchen, wenn Not am Mann ist. Allerdings kann ich dich nur stundenweise beschäftigen und bezahlen…aber vielleicht ist an der ehemaligen Schule meiner Mutter eine Stelle frei….als Putzkraft…"

Sie ging in den Garten und nach einigen Minuten kam sie zurück und meinte zu Petunia, „Mum kann nichts versprechen, aber sie will sich umhören und meldet sich dann. Und drittens werde ich meinem Vater deine Sache vortragen…er war Scheidungsanwalt und sein Nachfolger hat bei ihm gelernt….also falls es wirklich ernst werden sollte…."

Petunia bedankte sich und fragte dann, ob sie etwas helfen könnte, denn schließlich wolle sie den jungen Leuten nicht auf der Tasche liegen oder sich bedienen lassen.

„Geh ein wenig raus zu den Kindern oder setz dich einfach in den Garten und schau Ihnen zu.

Ich rufe dann, wenn das Mittagessen fertig ist."

Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür. Dudley öffnete und ließ James, Harry, Ginny und Lily herein.

„Oh, welch Überraschung Harry….Ach heute ist ja dieses Quidditch-Spiel…" Er schüttelte reihum die Hände, nahm Lily auf den Arm und meinte grinsend zu Harry, „Nun rate mal, was ich für eine Überraschung für dich habe…. Du wirst aus den Latschen kippen!"

Harry schaute Dudley an, als ob er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hätte, aber Ginny sagte sofort, „Deine Eltern sind hier…"

Dudley wackelte mit dem Kopf. „Fast richtig, …nur meine Mutter. Sie hat meinen Vater verlassen. Er hat es gar nicht gut aufgenommen…", meinte Dudley ziemlich ernst.

„Na super!", murmelte Harry.

Dudley ging mit Lily auf dem Arm in den Garten und sagte zu den Anwesenden dort, „Schaut mal, wer gekommen ist!"

Petunia drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn um, und wurde blass, als sie das Mädchen auf seinem Arm sah. „Lily!!" , entfuhr es ihr und dann schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund.

Das Mädchen schaute verwundert und fragte, „Woher weißt du denn wie ich heiße? Ich kenne dich doch gar nicht."

Harry, der inzwischen mit Ginny gefolgt war, antwortete ihr, „Lily, das ist meine Tante Petunia und sie hat dich wohl Lily genannt, weil du ihrer Schwester, nach der du benannt bist, ziemlich ähnlich siehst, mit deinen roten Haaren und den grünen Augen. Lily war meine Mutter, wie du ja auch weißt."

„Aber wieso kenne ich die Tante dann nicht?", bohrte Lily weiter.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, mein Lily-Mädchen"

„Ja?", fragte Lily, „Erzähl mal…"

Dudley setzte Lily ab und stöhnte, „Uff, was bist du schwer geworden….Warum gehst du nicht noch ein wenig zu Emma und Ben?"

„Ach, hör auf Onkel Dudley," schmeichelte Lily, „du bist doch soooo stark!!"

Dann ging sie zu Petunia und sagte zu ihr, „Komm, wir setzen uns da hinten auf die Gartenbank und ich erzähle dir was…." Dann zog sie die sich widerstrebende Petunia mit sich fort und man sah die beiden sich durchaus angeregt unterhalten. Petunia musste sogar ab und zu lauthals lachen. Harry und Dudley beobachteten dies und man sah ihnen an, dass sie es nicht glauben wollten. Melinda und Ginny amüsierten sich derweil über ihre Männer und Ginny meinte irgendwann trocken… „Kindsköppe!!"

Irgendwann drängte James zur Eile, „Harry, Ginny, Charlotte, Dudley….das Spiel!"

Ginny rief nach ihrer Tochter, die angelaufen kam und fragte, „Mum kann ich nicht bei Tante Petunia bleiben??"

„Äähm,…das weiß ich nicht…Melinda?", wandte sich Ginny an Dudleys Frau. „Laß sie hier, wenn sie so gerne möchte. Ich bleibe sowieso hier, wegen Petunia.", antwortete Melinda.

„Emma und Ben wollten auch mit," sprach sie nun weiter, „dann machen wir drei Ladies uns einen schönen Nachmittag. Viel Spaß."

Ginny und Harry verabschiedeten sich noch von Lily und baten sie lieb zu sein. Dann rannte Lily auch schon zurück zu Petunia. Melinda ging in die Küche und kam kurz danach mit drei Eistüten wieder heraus und schlenderte ebenfalls zu der Bank.

Als am Abend die anderen begeistert vom Spiel zurückkamen, war das Abendessen schon vorbereitet. Ben fragte seine Eltern, „Mum, Dad? Kann ich auch einen Besen haben und fliegen lernen?"

Harry sagte ihm, „Ihr lernt das Fliegen in Hogwarts. Und ab dem zweiten Schuljahr darfst du deinen eigenen Besen haben."

Petunia war inzwischen mit einem Brotkorb an ihnen vorbei gegangen und sprach dann Harry an.

„Guten Abend Harry."

„Guten Abend…. Tante Petunia….Lange nicht gesehen!" , antwortete Harry.

„Darf ich dir meine Frau vorstellen?", fragte er und winkte Ginny zu sich. Ginny stellte sich zu Harry, gab Petunia die Hand und sagte, „Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Ginny, Harrys Frau…..und Lily unsere Tochter kennen Sie ja schon."

„Ja, „ meinte Petunia vesonnen, „Ein sehr reizendes Kind.."

„Haben Sie….äähm habt ihr noch mehr Kinder?", fragte sie nun weiter.

„Ja, zwei Jungs. James unser Ältester und Albus Serverus, kurz Al genannt."

„Aber wieso sind sie nicht hier?", fragte Petunia.

„James ist in noch in Hogwarts und Al auf zur Abschussfahrt in einem Schullandheim in der Nähe von Stonshead. Sie wollen sich dort Stonehenge ansehen und Salisbury…ach ja und ein Ausflug zum Exmoor Nationalpark ist auch geplant. Al ist im letzten Jahr der Juniorschule und dann wird mit den Abschlussklassen immer eine mehrtägige Reise gemacht." Dann rempelte Ginny ihren Mann an und sagte, „Harry!! Sag doch auch mal was!" und grinste sich eins. „Ich…äähm…ich bin zu überrascht." , sagte er. „Man sieht´s!", prustete Ginny los.

Sogar Petunia grinste vor sich hin. „Eure Kinder gehen an eine ganz normale Schule?", fragte sie nun. „Ja, Tante Petunia. Wir haben uns gedacht, das es nicht schaden könnte. Sie wachsen wie unter normalen Menschen auf, damit sie wissen, wie beide Welten funktionieren."

Melinda rief alle zum Essen und es wurde ein langer, sehr schöner Abend. Selbst Harry und seine Tante konnten sich an diesem Abend wie zwei normale Menschen unterhalten, so wie sich Harry das immer gewünscht hätte. Man war sicher noch sehr distanziert, aber zumindest war es ein hoffnungsvoller Anfang….und Lily hatte Petunia im Sturm erobert.


	4. Chapter 4

6. Gespräche (Teil 1)

Wieder begann mit dem Montagmorgen eine neue Woche. Dudley war schon zur Arbeit gefahren und die Zwillinge saßen mit Melinda und Petunia beim Frühstück.

Sie waren ein wenig aufgeregt, da sie in zwei Tagen zum lang ersehnten Schulausflug starten sollten, der krönende Abschluß ihrer Grundschulzeit (Juniorschool).

„Wo geht es denn hin?", fragte Petunia ihre Enkelkinder.

„Nach Stonshead, wie Albus Severus.", antwortete Ben, bevor er wieder von seinem Brötchen abbiß. „Da ischn Schulanheim.", sprach er mit vollem Mund weiter.

„Ben!", mahnte ihn Melinda, „Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht. Du hast Zeit genug, um es jetzt noch einmal laut und vor allem _deutlich _zu wiederholen."

„Grandma, da ist ein Schullandheim. Es ist in der Nähe von Stonehenge…du weißt schon dieser Steinkreis…", sprach Ben jetzt sehr verständlich zu seiner Großmutter.

„Ich verstehe. Das werden sicher ein paar sehr schöne Tage für euch."

„Ich habe meine Tasche schon gepackt," meldete sich Emma nun zu Wort, „und du Ben?"

„Mmmh…jaah…fast fertig:" murmelte Ben.

„Das heißt also," seufzte Melinda, „das du noch nichts gepackt hast?"

Ben errötete leicht und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nun, dann weißt du ja, was du nach dem Frühstück tun kannst, mein lieber Sohn!", sprach Melinda zu Ben.

„Aber ich wollte doch mit Charlie und Paul…", widersprach Ben.

„Fußballspielen. Ich weiß," sagte Melinda, „aber nicht bevor die Tasche gepackt ist. Die Sachen liegen alle bereit. Du musst nur kontrollieren anhand der Liste, ob alles dabei ist und in die Tasche packen. Wir sollen morgen früh die Taschen in der Schule abgeben, damit sie schon ins Schullandheim gebracht werden können. Also wirst du gleich Charlie anrufen und sagen, dass du erst etwas später kommst…..Ist das klar?" Ruhig aber bestimmt waren Melindas Worte und Ben nickte nur und ging zum telefonieren ins Wohnzimmer. Emma stand auf und sagte, „Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer…will noch ein wenig lesen."

Petunia, die bis dahin zugehört hatte meinte zu Melinda. „Aber ich könnte doch…."

„Das ist lieb gemeint Petunia, sagte Melinda „aber die Kinder müssen lernen, dass sie auch gewisse Pflichten zu erfüllen haben. Die Tasche hätte längst fertig gepackt sein können."

„Ja….du hast ja recht.." , gab Petunia ihrer Schwiegertochter Recht, „aber ich habe solche Dinge bei Dudley immer selbst gemacht."

„Ja, ich weiß. Dafür war er auch recht unselbständig als erwachsener Mann.", sagte Melinda an Petunia gewandt, die ihre Schwiegertochter ein wenig beleidigt ansah.

„Es tut mir leid Petunia, aber ich bin der Meinung, es ist nicht gut, den Kindern immer

a l l e s aus dem Weg zu räumen."

Melinda begann den Tisch abzuräumen, sagte dann aber zu Petunia, „Aber vielleicht ist es nicht verkehrt, wenn du Ben ein wenig hilfst. Wie ich ihn kenne, will er jetzt schnell fertig werden und schmeißt alles nur in die Tasche."

Petunia nickte und ging in das Zimmer ihres Enkels. Nach einer Viertelstunde war sie wieder in der Küche und meinte, „So zusammen haben wir es geschafft."

Ben kam in die Küche geflitzt und meinte, „Ich habe die Tasche jetzt fertig gepackt. Darf ich jetzt zum Fußballspielen?"

„Ja…ja geh nur….aber sei zum Mittagessen zurück!", antwortete Melinda ihrem Sohn.

Dann klingelte es und Melinda ging zur Tür. Der Postbote stand vor der Tür mit einem Paket und einem amtlich aussehenden Brief. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Dursley. Ich habe hier ein Paket und ein Einschreiben, ….. Moment… für eine …..Mrs. Petunia Dursley. Wohnt sie hier?"

„Ja,." antwortete Melinda. „Petunia!!", rief sie nach ihrer Schwiegermutter.

Diese kam in den Flur „Ja?".

„Der Postbote ist da und hat ein Paket und ein Einschreiben für dich.", sagte Melinda.

„Ääähm, Entschuldigung…das Paket und ist für Fam. Dudley Dursley….", sagte der Postbote nun etwas verlegen, „aber Sie müssen trotzdem den Empfang quittieren." , und hielt Melinda ein Formular hin.

Sie unterhielt sich noch ein wenig mit dem Postboten, über Urlaubsplanung, das Wetter und die Kinder.

Petunia nahm ihr Einschreiben in Empfang, nachdem sie quittiert hatte, ging mit Melinda zurück in die Küche und murmelte leise, „Von wem das wohl sein mag…?"

Dann wurde sie sehr blass und meinte zu Melinda, „Von unserem Anwalt…."

Melinda schaute auf den Absender ihres Paketes und meinte, „Aah, von Ginny…"

Dann riß sie das Paket auf und fand wie erwartet das Buch von Hogwarts darin und einen Brief von Ginny.

_Liebe Melinda,_

_anbei, wie versprochen das Buch für Charlotte._

_Wie geht es Deiner Schwiegermutter und den Kindern?_

_Am Dienstag kommt Al zurück von seiner Abschlussfahrt._

_Wir sind schon recht neugierig, was er uns zu erzählen hat._

_Fahren Eure beiden nicht auch noch?_

_Meldet Euch bitte mal kurz, ob das Paket gut angekommen ist._

_Liebe Grüsse Ginny & Co._

Sie blätterte kurz in dem Buch und murmelte, „Du meine Güte….was für ein Wälzer." Dann legte sie es auf den Tisch und schaute zu ihrer Schwiegermutter hinüber.

Petunia hatte den Brief inzwischen aufgerissen und mit jedem Wort, das sie las, schien sie wütender zu werden.

„Was denkt der sich eigentlich……nach all den Jahren….. Er verlangt die Scheidung.."

„Aha, und mit welcher Begründung?", fragte Melinda.

„Wegen Zerrüttung und unüberbrückbarer Meinungsverschiedenheiten." , sagte Petunia ungläubig. „Aber ich war ihm doch immer eine gute Ehefrau, habe Haus und Garten in Ordnung gehalten…"

„Ja, fast klinisch rein," murmelte Melinda

„….und ihm den Rücken freigehalten, damit er seine Karriere verfolgen konnte…Ich habe darauf verzichtet arbeiten zu gehen", fuhr Petunia fort, ohne den Worten von Melinda Beachtung zu schenken, „..nicht, dass ich nicht gerne zu Hause war, gerade wo Dudley noch zu bei uns war….aber dann wäre ich gern ein wenig arbeiten gegangen….nur für ein paar Stunden."

Dann schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Kopf und wehklagte, „Was soll denn jetzt aus mir werden, ohne Einkommen… Wo soll ich denn bleiben?"

Melinda ging zu ihrer Schwiegermutter und nahm sie behutsam in den Arm, „Das schaffen wir schon. Wenn Dudley nachher nach Hause kommt, überlegen wir, was zu machen ist. Wir besorgen dir einen guten Anwalt und dann werden wir das Kind schon schaukeln."

Petunia hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und schaute etwas neugierig zu dem Buch. „Ist das ein Zaubererbuch?"

„Ja," meinte Melinda, „für meine Mum zum Geburtstag. Ginny hat es besorgt."

Petunia nahm das Buch vorsichtig in die Hände und beäugte es argwöhnisch, so als befürchtete sie, es könnte explodieren. „Ja, meine Schwester Lily hatte ähnliche Bücher, wenn sie in den Ferien zu Hause war….."

„Harry nicht?", fragte Melinda.

„Doch sicher….aber wir haben uns damit nicht so sehr befasst.", sagte Petunia leise.

„Eigentlich schade…", meinte Melinda, „Aber das ist eure Angelegenheit."

Petunia war sichtlich erleichtert, dass Melinda dass Thema damit beendete.

„Ich gehe mal telefonieren, „ meinte Melinda, „ mit den Potters."

Dann ging Melinda in das Wohnzimmer, um zu telefonieren.

Sie wählte die Nummer der Potters, wartete ein, bis sich eine ihr unbekannte Stimme meldete,

„Bei Familie Potter. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Äähm Dursley hier, Melinda Dursley. Ist denn jemand von den Potters zu Hause?"  
„Nein, Mr. Potter ist bei der Arbeit und Mrs. Potter ist zum Einkaufen. Kann ich etwas ausrichten?"

„Ja, äähmm…würden Sie bitte Mrs. Potter sagen, dass das Paket gut bei den Dursleys in Burford angekommen ist?"

„Sehr wohl meine Dame. Auf Wiederhören."

„Ja, danke. Auf Wiederhören."

„Das muß dieser Hauself gewesen sein….", murmelte Melinda zu sich selbst.

Bevor Melinda wieder in die Küche ging, kramte sie aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank Geschenkpapier und Schleifenband hervor, weil sie das Buch für ihre Mutter gleich einpacken wollte. Charlotte hatte am Freitag Geburtstag und würde sich sicher sehr über das Buch freuen.

Melinda ging wieder in die Küche und glaubte nicht, was sie da sah. Ihre Schwiegermutter, die doch zeitlebens so gegen Zauberei war, saß da und las in dem Buch „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts". Sie räusperte sich und Petunia schlug erschrocken und mit rotem Kopf das Buch zu. Sie begann zu stammeln, „Ich…ich …ich wollte doch nur mal sehen, wo die Kinder hinkommen…"

Melinda schmunzelte und meinte, „Warum kommst du denn dann nicht mit nach Hogwarts. Dann kannst du dir alles ansehen. Dudley hat doch mit dir darüber gesprochen….oder nicht?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Kommst du jetzt mit oder nicht?", fragte Melinda und grinste, weil sie die Antwort schon ahnte, „Wir könnten dann den Brief noch fortschicken, dass wir daran teilnehmen möchten…"

„Na…na gut.", stammelte Petunia wieder, „Wenn denn noch ein Platz frei ist.."

„Natürlich, wir haben doch nur auf dich gewartet.", feixte Melinda und zwinkerte ihrer Schwiegermutter zu.

„Übrigens," meinte Melinda nun, „Ich habe denke ich, gerade mit dem Hauself der Potters gesprochen."

„Wieso? Kennt ihr ihn denn nicht? Ihr wart doch bestimmt schon bei Potters zu Hause?", fragte Petunia.

„Nein…seltsamerweise nicht.", sagte Melinda, „….obwohl wir mehrmals eine Einladung dazu bekommen haben."

Während sie redetete, wickelte sie das Buch ein, „….meistens haben wir uns getroffen, wenn wir bei Euch in Little Whinging waren…..oder wenn wir ein paar Tage bei meiner Freundin Moji waren…"

„Moji?...Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Name..Sicher nicht britisch?", unterbrach Petunia Melinda.

„Nein…", antwortete Melinda. „Der Name, eigentlich Mojisola, kommt aus dem nigerianischen und bedeutet „Mit Reichtum erwachen"…oder so ähnlich. Moji kommt aus Nigeria und wir haben uns auf der Kochschule kennengelernt."

„Interessant, „ entgegnete Petunia.

„Nun…die Potters hatten uns mehrmals gebeten, sie zu Hause zu besuchen….aber es hat sich irgendwie nicht ergeben. Aber jetzt wo wir die Schulsachen für die Kinder kaufen müssen…soll es wohl endlich klappen."

„Und ich dachte, ihr seht euch regelmäßig," bohrte Petunia weiter.

Melinda antwortete ihr, „Weniger als du vielleicht meinst. Wir haben beide unsere Familien, unsere Jobs….Manchmal hören wir wochenlang kaum etwas voneinander."

„Aber ihr mögt die Potters, oder?", fragte Petunia.

„Ja, sehr," antwortete Melinda ernst. „Und ich kann bis heute nicht begreifen, dass ihr es nicht tut, Du und Vernon. Harry ist so ein liebenswerter Kerl und vor allem, er ist dein einziger Neffe. Das einzige, was dir von Deiner Familie geblieben ist. Was macht es, das er ein Zauberer ist. Er hat das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck und darauf kommt es an!

Dudley hat ja auch ziemlich lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, das Harry in Ordnung ist…obwohl er ein Zauberer ist."

„Ja, das müssen Vernon und ich wohl auf unsere Kappe nehmen..", druckste Petunia.

„Ich denke, nur zum Teil, Petunia. Dudley hatte nicht erst mit 16 oder 17 einen Kopf zum denken. Es ist einfach, die Meinung anderer anzunehmen und als seine eigene auszugeben oder auch nur einmal darüber nachzudenken."


	5. Chapter 5

**7. Eulenpost für Petunia**

Melinda, Dudley und Petunia saßen im Garten bei Kaffee und Kuchen, denn das Wetter war zu schön, um drinnen zu hocken. Die Kinder waren mit Charlotte im Kino, wahrscheinlich nicht vor acht Uhr abends zurück, da die drei nach dem Kino meistens noch irgendwo einkehrten.

Dudley las den Brief und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ist er jetzt verrückt geworden?" Er hielt den Brief vom Anwalt seines Vaters in den Händen.

Petunia schaute betrübt auf ihre Knie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du warst doch die perfekte Hausfrau. Er konnte in Ruhe an seiner Karriere basteln und du hast Haus und Hof in Schuss gehalten….ihm den Rücken freigehalten…."

Petunia nickte wieder, eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wangen. Sie nahm von Melinda ein Taschentuch entgegen.

„Und was meint er mit unüberwindbaren Meinungsverschiedenheiten?"

„Na….du weißt schon…damals, als der riesige Mann uns aufgespürt hat…auf dieser Insel, sagte Petunia…

„Ja, ich erinnere mich…", meinte Dudley

„…da hat dein Dad doch gesagt….das Harry nicht weggeht….das wir geschworen hätten, dem Blödsinn ein Ende zu bereiten."

„Welchem Blödsinn?", fragte Melinda irritiert.

„Na ja…..wegen der Zauberei.", stieß Petunia hervor, und fuhr dann fort, „Wir haben Zauberei kategorisch abgelehnt …. und Vernon hat zu mir gesagt, als wir uns kennen lernten….Lily….ääähm meine Schwester lebte ja damals noch…..dass er keine Zauberer und Zauberei in seiner Familie dulden würde…."

Melindas Miene wurde immer ärgerlicher, je mehr sie zuhörte. Sie schien zu befürchten, dass sie etwas Unbedachtes sagen könnte und begann stumm und mit zugekniffenem Mund den Tisch abzuräumen.

Dudley schaute Melinda besorgt hinterher, ihm war das Mienenspiel seiner Frau nicht entgangen. „Aber hier geht es doch um seine Enkelkinder!"

„Nun, er meinte, er könne es auch dann nicht dulden….er müsste konsequent bleiben….ich sollte doch daran denken…was dir so passiert ist."

„Jaaah schon, aber jedes Ding hat zwei Seiten…..und vielleicht….."

Melinda war wieder im Garten und sagte zu beiden, „Ich habe gerade mit meinem Vater gesprochen. Er kennt einen ziemlich guten Scheidungsanwalt und wollte ihn bitten, sich um deine Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, Petunia."

„Möchte noch jemand Eis?", fragte Melinda, „Also ich könnte was zum Abkühlen gebrauchen.", fügte sie etwas ironisch hinzu.

„Mum", sagte Dudley, „Melindas Eis ist Spitze!! Magst du immer noch so gerne Pistazie und Vanille?"

„Ja, sicher.", meinte Petunia. Melinda verschwand wieder ins Haus und kam kurze Zeit später mit drei Eisbechern zurück. Genüsslich wurden die Eisbecher geleert, dann nahm sich Dudley die Tageszeitung vor und die Damen lasen jeweils in einem Buch.

Plötzlich hörten sie Flügelrausch und sahen eine Schneeeule auf sie zuschweben.

Sie landete vorsichtig auf dem Tisch. Petunia kreischte erschrocken. Die anderen beiden schienen so etwas gewöhnt zu sein. Dudley nahm der Eule den Brief ab und meinte,

„Ooh….für dich Mum!"

„Für mich?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Ja", meinte Dudley, „Für _Petunia Dursley, Burford, Roses Alley 7, im Garten_…. Das bist du doch?"

Petunia nahm den Brief vorsichtig entgegen und riss ihn auf. Der Inhalt zauberte ihr ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht….

„Hört euch das an", sagte sie an Melinda und Dudley gewandt.

„_Liebe Tante Petunia,_

_liebe Grüsse aus London schickt dir Lily._

_Ich habe am 6. Juni Geburtstag und möchte dich gerne einladen._

_Mama und Papa haben nichts dagegen. Onkel Dudley, Tante Melinda_

_und die Zwillinge sind natürlich auch eingeladen._

_Wir feiern am Freitag nach meinem Geburtstag, also am _

_10. Juni._

_Also kommst du?_

_Bis bald_

_Deine Lily"_

Melinda und Dudley schmunzelten.

„Wieso lädt sie mich ein? Sie hat mich doch erst einmal gesehen.", meinte Petunia immer noch lächelnd.

„Sie mag dich.", war Melindas kurze Antwort,

„Aber ….mich wundert…das Harry damit einverstanden ist."

„Harry tickt da anders als ihr, "sagte Melinda, "ER SAGT seinen KINDERN NICHT, wen sie mögen dürfen und wen nicht, egal wie seine Einstellung zu dir sein mag….Er lässt seine Kinder selbst entscheiden, wen sie mögen wollen und wen nicht."

„Melinda!", rief Dudley seiner Frau überrascht zu. „Ach, es ist doch wahr", meinte sie mit funkelnden Augen. „Ja, Schatz. Aber jetzt beruhige dich.", sagte Dudley und strich seiner Frau beruhigend über den Rücken.

An seine Mutter gewandt „Was wirst du antworten?", fragte Dudley.

„Hast du mal einen Stift?", fragte sie in Dudleys Richtung. Melinda war unbemerkt ins Haus gegangen um eben dieses Utensil zu holen und reichte ihn ihrer Schwiegermutter.

Diese überlegte kurz und schrieb dann einige Zeilen.

_Liebe Lily,_

_vielen Dank für deinen lieben Brief._

_Wir kommen alle fünf sehr gern zu deinem_

_Geburtstag._

_Liebe Grüsse_

_Tante Petunia_

Minuten später flog die Eule wieder davon mit der Zusage von Petunia.

„Wunder gibt es immer wieder…", hörte man Melinda zufrieden vor sich hin murmeln, während sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte.

**8. Interessante Neuigkeiten**

Melinda rief die Treppe hinauf, „Ben ,wir müssen gleich los! Die Busse wollen halb zehn losfahren. Was hast du denn noch für Katzen zu kämmen?"

Emma trippelte schon ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, „Männo, wegen dem kommen wir noch zu spät!", grummelte sie. Petunia legte ihr beschwichtigend den Arm um die Schultern. „Er ist bestimmt gleich fertig, Emma."

Die drei Damen waren schon startbereit und warteten nur noch auf Ben. Der kam nun aufgeregt die Treppe heruntergestürmt, an einem Fuß einen Schuh an dem anderen nur den Strumpf und rief, „Mum, weißt du nicht, wo meine linker Turnschuh ist?"

„Nein," sagte Melinda sarkastisch und zeigte auf ihre Füße, „Ich habe meine eigenen Schuhe an."

Ben stürmte wieder die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Petunia ging ihm nach und sagte, „Ich helfe dir suchen. Ich habe da so eine Ahnung. Dein Vater hat sie immer gern…..", sie bückte sich vor Bens Bett und langte suchend mit dem Arm darunter. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zog sie den passenden Schuh hervor, „….unters Bett geschossen."

„Danke Grandma.", sagte Ben erleichtert. „Keine Ursache," meinte sie augenzwinkernd, „aber wenn du zurück bist, räumen wir beide mal in deinem Zimmer auf."

„Ok!", sagte Ben und stürmte wieder nach unten. „Fertig!", sagte er.

Die vier verließen das Haus, um zur Schule zu gehen. Heute war nämlich der lang ersehnte Tag, an dem es ins Schullandheim Stourhead gehen sollte. Die Reisetaschen der Schüler waren schon unterwegs ins Schullandheim, weil sie einige Tage zuvor abgegeben werden sollten.

Auf dem Schulhof vor der Juniorschule waren drei Busse, viele aufgeregte und durcheinander laufende Schüler, die ihre Freunde sahen und begrüßten und sich wohl schon ausmachten, wer im Bus neben wem sitzen wollte.

Als das Dursley-Quartett ankam, konnte Melinda ihre Kinder nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, gleich loszustürmen. Sie hatten ihre Freunde entdeckt, die ihnen zuriefen, „Hallo Emma!", „Hallo Ben!".

„HEY IHR BEIDEN! Es ist ja verständlich, dass ihr aufgeregt seid, aber dürfen wir uns trotzdem verabschieden? Schließlich sehen wir uns eine Weile nicht.", sagte Melinda zu ihren Zwillingen.

„Oh, sorry Mum. Was macht ihr denn jetzt ohne uns?"

Melinda feixte den beiden zu, „Ach wisst ihr, wir werden heute erst einmal eine „Juhu-Kinder-aus-dem-Haus-Party" feiern."

„Hahahaha!!", sagte Emma gespielt entrüstet, „Ich wette, ihr werdet uns ganz schön vermissen,"

„Natürlich Schätzchen!", meinte Petunia augenzwinkernd, „aber wir werden auch ein wenig die Ruhe genießen. Oder Melinda?"

„Genau!!", sagte Melinda. „So und jetzt kommt mal her ihr beiden." , sprach sie und drückte ihre Zwillinge ganz fest an sich, „Ich wünsche euch beiden gaaaanz viel Spaß, macht keinen Blödsinn und meldet euch, wenn ihr angekommen seid. OK?" Sie küsste die beiden noch einmal und gab sie dann weiter an Petunia.

Auch die Großmutter drückte die beiden noch einmal und wünschte ihnen viel Spaß. Dann rannten die Zwillinge los, drehten sich noch einmal um, um zu winken und waren in der Schülermasse verschwunden.

Melinda schaute ihnen nach und merkte gar nicht, dass ihr ein paar Tränchen über die Wange liefen. Petunia sah sie an und nahm sie schmunzelnd in den Arm, um sie zu trösten.

„Komm, lass uns gehen. Die beiden sind ja nicht aus der Welt. Am Montag haben wir sie wieder." Melinda schluckte, nahm auch ihre Schwiegermutter in den Arm und beide gingen zurück zum Dursley-Haus.

„Sportz Media Enterprises, Oxford. Dudley Dursley. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Dudley Dursley hatte gerade mit seinem Kollegen Sam über eine bevorstehende Präsentation einer neuen Sportsoftware gesprochen, als das Telefon sie aus der Unterhaltung riss.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Figg. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Dann erzählte die Anruferin eine ganze Menge. Sam konnte beobachten, dass Dudley über das was er hörte sehr überrascht sein musste. Und es schien nichts gutes zu sein, da sich Dudleys Miene immer mehr verfinsterte. Dann legte er auf und meinte, „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht."

„Ärger mit einem unserer Kunden?", fragte Sam. „Bitte?...N-n-nein…das war die alte Nachbarin meiner Eltern…", antwortete Dudley gedankenverloren.

„Hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes?", erkundigte sich Sam besorgt.

„Oh, das weiß ich noch nicht.", kam es von Dudley zurück. „Du Sam, ich mache heute mal eher Schluß. Habe ja noch genug Gleitzeit."

„Ja ja, geh nur.", sagte Sam.

Eine halbe Stunde später bog Dudley in die Roses Alley ein und hielt vor seinem Haus.

Als er in den Flur eintrat, fiel ihm auf, wie ruhig es war. „Ach, stimmt ja," dachte er bei sich, „die Kinder sind ja in Stourhead."

Dann rief er „Melinda?! Mum?!" Niemand antwortete. Als er in die Küche kam, wusste er warum. Dort lag ein Zettel von Melinda.

_Mein lieber Schatz,_

_bin mit Petunia in bei Myers._

_Du weißt schon, der 50. Geburtstag._

_Petunia hat sich bereit erklärt mir zu _

_helfen. Essen ist im Kühlschrank._

_Kann spät werden_

_In Liebe Melinda._

Dudley war im Moment froh, alleine im Haus zu sein. Er ging an die Hausbar und nahm sich erst einmal einen Whisky pur. „Brrrrh", schüttelte er sich, „das habe ich jetzt gebraucht…"

Dann setzte er sich in den Sessel und wählte eine Nummer mit dem Telefon. Er trommelte ungeduldig auf den Tisch, bis…."Oh…Guten Tag. Dudley Dursley hier. Ist mein Cousin, Mr. Potter zu Hause?"

„Ja,….danke, ich warte."

„Harry?", fragte Dudley nach ein paar Minuten in das Telefon.

„Arbeiten eure Auroren auch für die Muggelwelt? So als Detektive oder so?"

Dudley schien ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein, „Nein?...nur für Zauberer?"

„Wieso? Mrs. Figg hat mir heute etwas sehr eigenartiges über meinen Dad erzählt…."

Dann hörte Dudley eine Weile zu, seine Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf.

„Du kennst einen ehemaligen Auror, der als Detektiv arbeitet. Das ist gut. Hast du mal seine Nummer?"

Dudley nahm einen Zettel und Stift und schrieb die Nummer mit.

„Weshalb ich einen Detektiv brauche….möchte ich eigentlich nicht am Telefon erzählen….."

Dann schien eine Weile Ruhe zu sein, denn Dudley rief ins Telefon, „Hallo…hallo…Harry? Bist du noch da?"

Knall!! Dudley fiel vor Schreck fast aus dem Sessel. „HARRY!! VERDAMMMT…"

„Sorry Big D.", sagte Harry entschuldigend. „Also, was ist los?"

Nachdem sich Dudley schweratmend von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, sagte er drohend.

„Na warte…das kriegst du wieder….Mich so zu erschrecken…. Willst du einen Kaffee oder Tee?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Raus mit der Sprache, Big D.!"

Dudley begann zu erzählen, was er von Mrs. Figg gehört hatte, und je länger er erzählte, um so ungläubiger wurde seine Miene. Als Dudley fertig war, setzte Harry ein hämisches Grinsen auf. „Wer hätte das von meinem lieben Onkel Vernon gedacht….vorausgesetzt, das man Mrs. Figg Glauben schenken kann. Aber das wäre ein Ding!"

Harry nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer.

„Hallo Alex? Harry hier. Du ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Das heißt mein Cousin und ich…"

Dudley guckte wie ein Fragezeichen. Harry murmelte ins Telefon, „Alex? Ich rufe dich gleich zurück…Bis gleich."

Nun wandte sich Harry an seinen Cousin. „Ich habe gerade den Mann angerufen, über den wir gerade gesprochen haben. Ich würde ihn gerne herholen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Dann kann er gleich beginnen. Je schneller wir genaueres wissen…Wo ist eigentlich Melinda?"

„Sie ist auf einer Geburtstagsfeier mit Mum….arbeiten. Kommt wohl auch erst spät zurück."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Also, was ist? Soll ich Alex holen? Ich disappariere dieses Mal auch in deinen Garten."

Dudley nickte und begleitete Harry hinaus.

„Bis gleich." , und weg war Harry.

Zehn Minuten später knallte es wieder, aber Dudley war vorbereitet.

Harry kam mit einem Mann, um die 50 auf ihn zu.

„Dudley, das ist Alex. Er ist ein ehemaliger Auror und hat sich aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgezogen. Er hat eine wundervolle Muggel-Frau kennengelernt und lebt mit ihr in der Muggel-Welt. Er arbeitet als Detektiv…allerdings für beide Seiten….also ich meine …hauptsächlich für Muggel …..und ab und zu auch für Zauberer. Als solcher kann er natürlich Methoden nutzen, die die Muggel nicht zur Verfügung haben."

„Meine Güte, war das eine lange Rede," sagte der Detektiv und gab Dudley die Hand., „also ich bin Alex Winther. Sie haben einen Auftrag für mich?"

„Ja, kommen Sie doch rein ins Haus." ,sagte Dudley und ging voraus.

Im Wohnzimmer angelangt, bot Dudley seinen Gästen einen Platz an und fragte

„Möchte jemand etwas trinken?"

„Ja, etwas Kühles wäre nicht schlecht…."

Dudley ging hinaus und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett wieder ins Zimmer. Er stellte drei Gläser und einen Krug mit Orangensaft auf den Tisch.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal zur Sache kommen," begann Mr. Winther, „Ihr Vater will sich nach fast 40 Jahren von Ihrer Mutter scheiden lassen, Mr. Dursley?"

„Ja.", sagte Dudley kurz und knapp.

„Ok….und als Begründung hat er angegeben, kurz zusammengefasst….Zerüttung der Ehe und unüberwindbare Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Ihrer Mutter…."

„Ja.", kam es wiede kurz und knapp von Dudley.

„Aber Sie haben einen anderen Verdacht, aufgrund eines Anrufes der Nachbarin ihrer Eltern?"

„Ja, aber ich kenne Mrs. Figg seit Jahren."

„Gut. Also ich soll herausfinden, ob Ihr Vater, so wie es laut Aussage der Mrs. Figg den Anschein hat,…eine Freundin hat?"

„Ja.", sagte Dudley.


	6. Chapter 6

**9. Feierlichkeiten**

Drei Dursleys hielten vor einem kleinen Haus, das völlig von Kletterrosen eingerahmt schien. Vor dem Haus war ein kleiner, gepflegter Vorgarten. Hohe, schon sehr alte Bäume stellten sich wie schützend vor das Haus. Dudley öffnete das kleine Gartentor und ließ seinen zwei Begleiterinnen den Vortritt. In der anderen Hand hielt einen wunderschönen Blumenstrauß.

Die beiden Damen hielten jeder ein hübsch eingewickeltes Päckchen in der Hand.

Dann klingelte die jüngere von beiden und kurz darauf öffnete Charlotte.

„Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Charlotte, Happy Birthday to you. ", sangen die drei vor der Tür. In der offenen Tür strahlte Charlotte von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Sie verneigte sich leicht zu den dreien und sagte, „Dankeschön…Dankeschön. Wie schön euch zu sehen. Kommt doch bitte herein."

Dudley, Melinda und Petunia traten in den kleinen Flur des Hauses, das sehr liebevoll und geschmackvoll eingerichtet war. „Liebe Schwiegermama, " begann Dudley, „Zu deinem Geburtstag die besten Wünsche, Gesundheit und bleib so wie du bist." Er drückte ihr die Blumen in die Hand und trat zur Seite, um den Damen Platz zu machen. Petunia gratulierte als nächste und gab ihr ein kleines Päckchen mit den Worten, „Ich habe mir einen kleinen Tipp geben lassen und hoffe, Sie mögen es."

„Danke sehr, Petunia", sagte Charlotte erfreut, „Wie geht es Ihnen denn?"

„Es geht mir gut.", sagte Petunia.

„Das freut mich, Petunia. Mein Mann wollte nachher noch einmal kurz mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Ja, gut", antwortete ihr Petunia.

Nun war endlich Melinda an der Reihe, „Mum!", sagte sie und nahm Charlotte in die Arme.

„Ich wünsche dir alles, alles Gute und vor allem bleib gesund und so munter, wie bisher."

„Danke, Kleines.", sprach Charlotte. „Hier", sagte Melinda und gab ihrer Mutter das Päckchen, „Von Dudley, den Kindern und mir. Die Kinder lassen übrigens grüssen. Sie sind gut angekommen in Stourhead und es gefällt ihnen sehr gut dort."

Charlotte nahm das Päckchen entgegen und meinte überrascht, „Meine Güte…ist das schwer! Was da wohl drin ist…..?" Dann ging sie mit den dreien in den Garten, wo James mit noch einer anderen älteren Dame saß.

„So James, jetzt sind wir vollzählig und die Tortenschlacht kann starten."

James erhob sich, um die drei zu begrüßen, meinte dann zu Petunia, „Ich möchte nachher kurz mit Ihnen reden." Petunia nickte und meinte, „Ja, Ihre Frau hat es mir schon gesagt."

Die andere ältere Dame wurde Petunia als gute Freundin des Hauses vorgestellt.

James goss reihum Kaffee ein und Charlotte packte jedem ein Stück Kuchen auf den Teller.

„Mmmhh lecker…", entfuhr es Dudley, „Nutella-Torte! Mum, die musst du unbedingt probieren."

Es wurde eine fröhliche Geburtstagsrunde, viel gelacht und der neueste Klatsch und Tratsch ausgetauscht. Charlotte wollte aufstehen und die Kaffeetafel abräumen, als ihre Tochter protestierte, „Du bleibst sitzen Mum. Dad und ich können abräumen."

Gesagt getan, binnen weniger Minuten war der Tisch abgeräumt und erfrischende Limonade auf den Tisch gestellt worden. „Deine weltberühmte, selbst gemachte Limettenlimonade, Charlotte?", fragte Betty, die Freundin des Hauses. „Ja", antwortete Charlotte.

„Du wolltest mir schon letztes Mal das Rezept für die Nutella-Torte geben.", meinte Betty gespielt entrüstet. „Willst es wohl nicht rausrücken? Mmmmh?"

Petunia meldete sich zu Wort, „Ich hätte es auch gern…"

„Ok, ok, ich gebe mich geschlagen", sagte Charlotte lachend. „Einen Moment, ich drucke es eben mal aus."

Sie verschwand im Haus und kam mit zwei Bögen Papier wieder. „So, ihr Quälgeister!! Viel Spaß beim Ausprobieren."

Betty und Petunia öffneten die Bögen und lasen das Rezept:

„Also… zwölf Zwiebäcke zerbröseln und mit hundert Gramm gehackten Mandeln und zweihundert Gramm Nutella vermengen…", las Betty vor, „Ziemlich klebrige Angelegenheit…"

An Charlotte gewandt fragte sie, „Wie hast du die Zwiebäcke zerbröselt?"

„Mit der Küchenmaschine. Das geht am schnellsten, ist aber ziemlich laut. Man kann es auch in einen Plastikbeutel tun und mit dem Nudelholz zerkleinern….Wenn du noch ein wenig Krafttraining brauchst.", antwortete Charlotte.

„…..die Masse direkt in die Springform drücken…"

„Vorher Backpapier reinlegen…" riet Charlotte.

„Aha! Danke für den Tipp…", feixte Betty, „einen Becher Sahne mit Vanillezucker und Sahnesteif steif schlagen und vierhundert Gramm Creme fraiche oder Schmand unterrühren.

Das Ganze auf der Nutella-Masse verteilen, darauf zwei Gläser abgetropfte Sauerkirschen und zum Schluss roten Tortenguss. Mmmmh….lecker."

Petunia, die leise mitgelesen hatte fragte Charlotte, „Wie lange lassen Sie die Torte im Kühlschrank durchkühlen?"

„Am besten über Nacht.", sagte Charlotte.

„Danke für das Rezept.", meinte Petunia nun und steckte es in ihre Handtasche.

„Ich werde es für die Zwillinge am Sonntag mal ausprobieren. Sie kommen ja am Montag zurück. Kleine Willkommensüberraschung."

James wandte sich nun an Petunia und fragte sie, „Kann ich Sie dann einmal kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Ja, natürlich.", sagte Petunia. James bat Petunia ins Wohnzimmer und bot ihr dort einen bequemen Sessel zum sitzen an.

„Also Mrs. Dursley", begann er, „Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich jetzt etwas förmlich werde."

Er zögerte kurz und fuhr dann fort, „Also es geht um ihre Scheidung. Ich habe mit einem guten Freund von mir gesprochen und er wäre bereit, sich um Ihre Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Hätten Sie denn nächsten Dienstag Zeit, so gegen 15 Uhr?"

„Ja", sagte Petunia, „Das lässt sich einrichten."

„Das freut mich. Dann gebe ich meinem Freund Bescheid.", sagte James. „Ach, ehe ich es vergesse. Hier haben Sie seine Visitenkarte."

Petunia nahm ihm die Visitenkarte ab und las leise für sich:

_Anwaltskanzlei Powers & Söhne _

_Dr. Samuel R. Powers_

_Fachanwalt für Scheidungsrecht_

_National und International_

_Fachanwalt für Familienrecht_

_Oxford, St. Aldates_

„Danke für Ihre Bemühungen, Mr. Harris", sprach Petunia nun auch ziemlich steif und förmlich zu James.

„Gut, Petunia.", sagte James, „Dann lassen Sie uns wieder nach draußen gehen und uns mit etwas Angenehmerem beschäftigen. Charlotte hat für heute abend Kartoffelgratin vorbereitet. Dazu gibt es Lamm und grüne Bohnen. Ich hoffe, Sie mögen das?"

„Aber sicher, James," entgegnete Petunia, „das bereite ich auch sehr gerne zu."

Als die beiden wieder in den Garten kamen, wurden sie von Charlotte mit den Worten begrüßt

„Da seid ihr ja wieder. Möchte jemand ein Glas Wein?", und an James gewandt, „James, wärest du so liebenswürdig? Ich muss dann mal in die Küche und mich ums Abendessen kümmern."

Gegen halb elf an diesem Abend verließen die drei Dursleys als letzte das Haus von Charlotte. Betty war eine halbe Stunde vorher mit dem Taxi abgefahren, nicht ohne Petunia vorher ihre Telefon-Nummer gegeben zu haben, mit den Worten, „Wenn Sie mal reden wollen, rufen Sie einfach an,"

Charlotte verabschiedete sich von den drei Dursleys und drückte jedem links und rechts ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Vielen Dank, dass ihr gekommen seid und danke für die belgische Schokolade, Petunia."

An Melinda und Dudley gewandt, sagte sie, „Mit dem Buch über Hogwarts habt ihr mir eine große Freude gemacht."

„Das hat Melinda mit Ginny gedeichselt", wandte Dudley fast entschuldigend ein.

„Mum, denk bitte daran", sagte Melinda zu ihrer Mutter, „ Ben und Emma haben am 31. ihren letzten Schultag. Sie bekommen ihre Zeugnisse in einer feierlichen Veranstaltung."

Charlotte schaute ihre Tochter etwas vorwurfsvoll an, „Ich vergesse doch nicht, wenn meine Enkelkinder ihren großen Tag haben. Haben denn alle Schüler die Prüfungen geschafft?"

Melinda nickte, dann wandten sich die drei zum Gehen und winkten ab und an, bis sie sahen, dass Charlotte im Haus verschwunden war.

Montagmittag sah man vor der Burforder Juniorschule viele Elternpaare, die etwas nervös immer wieder abwechselnd auf die Uhr und dann die Straße hinunter schauten.

Dudley meinte leicht nervös, „Die Busse hätten schon vor einer halben Stunde da sein sollen. Es wird doch nichts passiert sein?"

Petunia meinte zu ihrem Sohn, „Dudley, beruhige dich. Vielleicht stecken sie irgendwo im Stau. Wenn etwas passiert wäre, hätte man uns sicher schon Bescheid gegeben."

Doch weitere zehn Minuten vergingen. Nun wurde auch Melinda nervös, lief aufgeregt hin und her. „Kinder", sagte Petunia weitere fünf Minuten später, „Da kommen sie!"

Tatsächlich, da kamen sie, drei Busse, voll mit aufgeregten, fröhlich lachenden Kindern.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Dursleys in dem nun aufkommenden Gewusel ihre Zwillinge ausmachen konnten.

„Mum! Dad! Grandma!", konnte man Emma und Ben rufen hören, während sie auf ihre Eltern und Großmutter zurannten. Dann konnte man nur noch ein Knäuel aus fünf Personen sehen, die sich freuten, dass sie wieder zusammen waren.

„Schön, das ihr wieder da seid", sagte Dudley und hielt Emma im Arm.

„Wie war es?", fragte Melinda.

„Super Mum!", antwortete Ben, „du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wo wir überall waren."

Emma sagte nun, „Wir haben eine Radtour gemacht und eine Nachtwanderung und wir haben Stonehenge gesehen und…"

So ging das den ganzen Weg von der Schule bis zu den Dursleys nach Hause, wo auf die Zwillinge die Torte von Petunia wartete. Sie hatte noch mit Dekorbuchstaben „Willkommen zu Hause!" auf die Torte gezaubert. Zur Feier des Tages wurde am Abend gegrillt und noch lange bis in die Nacht erzählt. Als den Kindern fast die Augen zu fielen wurde der Abend beendet. Zum Glück hatten die Kinder am nächsten Tag frei. Am 31. Mai würden sie zum letzten Mal in ihre Schule gehen, zur feierlichen Zeugnisausgabe.

Am nächsten Tag schliefen alle recht lange, erst gegen Mittag stand man auf, ließ das Frühstück ausfallen und Melinda zauberte aus den Tiefen der Gefriertruhe einen leckeren Gemüseeintopf. Nach dem Schlemmen vom Vortag war das genau das Richtige.

Petunia lief nervös im Arbeitszimmer von Melinda und Dudley auf und ab und schaute auf die Uhr. Kurz vor drei. Bald sollte der Anwalt da sein. Petunia setzte sich in den bequemen Sessel, der mit einem zweiten an einem kleinen Tischchen in einer Ecke stand.

Dann klingelte es, Petunia hörte Schritte näher kommen, jemand klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein!", sagte Petunia ziemlich hölzern.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Herr, etwas jünger als Petunia trat ein. Er trug einen schweren Aktenkoffer in der einen Hand.

„Mrs. Petunia Dursley?", fragte er.

„Ja, das bin ich.", antwortete Petunia.

„Ich bin Samuel Powers.", sagte der Mann nun und reichte Petunia die Hand. Sie erwiderte den Handschlag und bat Dr. Powers sich zu setzen.

Samuel Powers stellte seinen Koffer ab, öffnete ihn und holte einige Papiere und einen großen Schreibblock heraus.

„Nun, Mrs. Dursley. Wie mir Mr. Harris mitgeteilt hat, trägt sich Ihr Mann mit dem Gedanken sich scheiden zu lassen?"

Petunia nickte.

„Können Sie mir vielleicht verraten, wie es dazu gekommen ist?", fragte der Anwalt.

Petunia erzählte dem Anwalt wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie aus dem Ligusterweg ausgezogen war. Der Anwalt hörte aufmerksam zu und fragte dann, „Einmal abgesehen von diesem Vorfall, haben Sie eventuell auch andere Vermutungen, warum sich Ihr Mann scheiden lassen will?"

Petunia wurde nun sehr verlegen, „Nun ja, ich hatte manchmal den Eindruck, dass da eine andere Frau sein könnte."

„Aha", sagte Mr. Powers, „Und woraus schließen Sie das?"

„Mrs. Rogers, die erste Sekretärin meines Mannes ist vor fünf Jahren in ihren wohlverdienten Ruhestand gegangen. Mein Mann hat danach dann eine Miss Landers eingestellt."

„Nun, das muss ja nun nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass Ihr Mann eine Affäre hat.", gab Mr. Powers zu bedenken.

„Sicher nicht", sagte Petunia nun ganz ruhig, „Ich habe keinen wirklich begründeten Verdacht, nur meine Vermutungen. In den letzten Jahren war mein Mann verstärkt zu Seminaren, auch ab und zu am Wochenende oder er musste abends noch mal weg oder kam später als üblich von der Arbeit."

„Was waren das denn für Seminare?"

„Mein Mann hat behauptet, dass die Computersoftware umgestellt werden sollte und die ganze Firma zu verschiedenen Terminen geschult werden sollte. Er hat mir auch die Einladung dafür gezeigt. Oder es ging um Mitarbeiterführung. Mein Mann hat auch viel mit Kunden zu tun, so dass es manchmal Treffen gab, die über die Arbeitszeit hinausgingen."

„Hmm…Sie sagten eben, Ihr Mann hat Ihnen die Einladungen für die Seminare gezeigt. Haben Sie die zufällig aufgehoben?"

„Ja", antwortete Petunia. Sie öffnete die Mappe, die vor ihr lag und reichte ihm einige Papiere.

„Also haben vermuten Sie doch stärker, als es sich bisher anhörte, dass damit irgendetwas im Argen liegt?"

„Ja", antwortete Petunia, „aber nur deshalb, weil mein Mann so überzogen reagiert hat, als er erfahren hat, dass unsere Enkel auf diese…..äähm Schule gehen sollen. Schließlich sind es unsere Enkel."

„Ich verstehe", meinte Mr. Powers, „das finde ich auch ziemlich seltsam."

„Ich werde die Einladungen mitnehmen und es überprüfen lassen. Natürlich kann es alles damit seine Richtigkeit haben, aber heutzutage kann man solche Briefe auch sehr gut selbst machen, selbst wenn es sehr offiziell aussieht."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte?", fragte Mr. Powers.

„Nun, diese Mrs. Landers war auch des Öfteren bei uns zu Hause, um etwas unterschreiben zu lassen oder so."

„Nun, Mrs. Dursley, Ihr Mann hat eine sehr gehobene Position in der Firma….Grunnings, nicht wahr? Da ist es durchaus gängige Praxis, wenn etwas Wichtiges anliegt…"

„Ja, sicher", unterbrach ihn Petunia nun, „aber Mrs. Rogers war niemals bei uns zu Hause!"

Mr. Powers hatte sich immer wieder Notizen gemacht und gab nun Petunia verschiedene Formulare, die er sie bat, sie in Ruhe auszufüllen.

„Mrs. Dursley, gehen Sie einer Beschäftigung nach?", fragte Mr. Powers.

„Nein. Als unser Sohn noch klein war, bin ich zu Hause geblieben und war Hausfrau."

„Und danach sind Sie auch nicht arbeiten gegangen?", fragte der Anwalt.

„Nein, ich wollte gern. Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden, damit ich mal ein wenig rauskomme.

Das Haus ist ziemlich leer, seit unser Dudley ausgezogen ist. Mein Mann war arbeiten…

Aber er wollte nicht, dass ich arbeiten gehe. Ich hätte das als seine Frau nicht nötig. Aber jetzt werde ich wohl arbeiten gehen müssen. Wovon soll ich denn leben?"

„Natürlich können Sie arbeiten gehen, wenn Sie wollen. Aber in Ihrem Alter kommt eine Vollzeitstelle sicher nicht mehr in Frage. Ich denke, Ihr Mann wird Ihnen Unterhalt zahlen müssen. Außerdem geht es um die Aufteilung des Vermögens. Haben Sie einen Ehevertrag oder Gütertrennung vereinbart?"

„Nein", antwortete Petunia. „Ist das für mich von Nachteil?"

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Bei der Dauer Ihrer Ehe könnte es durchaus sein, dass Sie beide je die Hälfte des Vermögens bekommen. Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass das Scheidungsrecht für Frauen in Großbritannien sehr günstig ist? Man spricht auch von der _Bondstreet für europäische Frauen."_ Mr. Powers überlegte eine Weile, dann begann er wieder mit zu sprechen.

„Das Haus in Little Whinging, Ligusterweg 4 ist auf den Namen ihres Mannes eingetragen?"

„Nein, auf unser beider Namen", sagte Petunia, „Ebenso das kleine Ferienhäuschen auf Mallorca."

Sie besprachen noch eine Weile einige Details. Dann erinnerte Mr. Powers Petunia noch einmal daran, dass sie die Formulare ausfüllen möge.

„Sie müssen mir über Ihre Vermögensverhältnisse Auskunft geben, wie auch Ihr Mann bei seinem Anwalt. Dazu gehören Einnahmen, Ausgaben, eventuelle Verbindlichkeiten, Kredite und so weiter. Danach wird dann entschieden, wie das Vermögen aufgeteilt wird und was er Ihnen zahlen muss als Unterhalt. Wenn Sie fertig sind schicken Sie es mir entweder zu oder bringen es in mein Büro."

Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz darauf und als er gegangen war, blieb eine nachdenkliche Petunia zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen war die Aufregung wieder groß bei Familie Dursley. Zwei aufgeregte Kinder, die kaum am Frühstückstisch zu halten waren. Aber Melinda blieb streng und meinte, dass niemand ohne vernünftiges Frühstück aus dem Haus gehen würde.

Halb zehn waren die fünf Dursleys bereit zum Losgehen. Ein großer Tag für die Zwillinge. Der letzte Tag an der Juniorschule. Heute ging ein Lebensabschnitt zu Ende und läutete den nächsten ein. Nach den Sommerferien würden Sie weit weg von zu Hause auf ein Internat gehen, das noch dazu eine Zaubererschule war.

An der Schule angekommen, sahen die fünf auch schon Charlotte und James.

Die Dursleys begrüßten sie und Emma meinte zu Charlotte und James,

„Ihr habt euch aber schick gemacht!"

„Ja sicher", war nun die tiefe Stimme von James zu hören, „Schließlich ist heute ein großer Tag!"

Melinda sprach nun zu den Erwachsenen, „Dann lasst uns mal reingehen, damit wir noch einen guten Platz bekommen." Und zu den Kindern, „Ihr Kinder trefft Euch ja woanders, nicht?"

„Ja, Mum. Bis bald." Die Erwachsenen gingen in die große, festlich geschmückte Aula, wo schon einige Eltern und Verwandte der anderen Schüler saßen. Vorne vor der Bühne waren einige Reihen freigehalten wurden. Dort würden in wenigen Minuten die Schüler Platz nehmen und auf ihre Zeugnisse und die Verabschiedung warten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und alle Plätze waren besetzt. Links und rechts kamen Schüler in die Aula und nahmen vor der Bühne Platz.

Dann wurde es ruhig. Der Direktor der Schule kam ans Rednerpult und sprach einige Worte. Danach folgte ein kleines Programm von jüngeren Schülern und dann war es soweit.

Immer fünf Schüler wurden nach vorne auf die Bühne gebeten und erhielten ihre Zeugnisse. Mehrere Lehrer und der Direktor schüttelten ihre Hände und gaben ihnen gute Wünsche mit auf den Weg.

„Ben Dursley! Emma Dursley! Charlie Sands! Penny Cleary! Eugenie Smith"

Auch diese fünf nahmen freudestrahlend ihre Zeugnisse entgegen, schüttelten die Hände ihrer Lehrer und des Direktors. Es dauerte noch ein Weilchen, bis alle Schüler ihre Zeugnisse hatten. Beifall brandete auf, dann kamen Emma und Eugenie Smith aus dem Hinteren der Bühne mit einem großen Blumenstrauss für ihre jeweiligen Klassenlehrer. Beide Schülerinnen bedankten sich bei ihren Lehrern für die gemeinsame Zeit, Beifall brandete auf und auch dieser Lebensabschnitt für die Kinder war nun Geschichte.

Zu Hause zogen die Kinder sich um, während die Großeltern, Melinda und Dudley sich die Zeugnisse anschauten. Alle fünf waren sehr stolz auf die Zwillinge, mit ihren Noten war das auch kein Wunder:

(Schulnoten in GB: A1, B2, C3, D4, E5, F6)

_Ben Emma_

_Englisch A A_

_Mathemathik A A_

_Geschichte A A_

_Naturwissenschaften A B_

_Musik B A_

_Kunst B A_

_Informatik und_

_Kommunikation A B_

_Geographie__ A A_

_Sport A B_

Melinda hatte eine Kleinigkeit zu Mittag gemacht und verkündete dann, dass die Großeltern Harris einen Besuch zum Abendessen in einem berühmten Oxforder Restaurant spendieren wollten.

„Den Nachmittag können wir nutzen, um Grandma Petunia den Botanischen Garten von Oxford, den ältesten in England, zu zeigen und einige andere Sehenswürdigkeiten wie die Radcliffe-Camera, Christ Church oder die Markthallen."

Emma und Ben meinten dann, „Oooh, dann müssen wir uns ja noch fein machen. Wohin führt ihr uns denn aus Grandma und Grandpaß"

James sagte, „Ins Lemon Tree in der Woodstock Street."


	7. Chapter 7

**10. Erste Ergebnisse**

Melinda ging zum Telefon, das gerade zu klingeln begonnen hatte.

„Melinda Dursley."

„Guten Tag Mr. Winther."

„Nein, mein Mann ist momentan in seiner Firma und sollte so gegen 16 Uhr zurück sein.

Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

Melinda runzelte die Stirn, „Sie haben erste Ergebnisse ….und würden die gerne mit ihm besprechen? Was für Ergebnisse?"

Melinda hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, während sie Mr. Winther zuhörte.

„Aaach, diiiieese Ermittlungen meinen Sie…", sagte Melinda gedehnt.

„Doooch natürlich weiß ich Bescheid, aber wir hatten in den letzten Tagen etwas viel um die Ohren.", sagte Melinda nun ins Telefon, „Ja, Mr. Winther, ich werde ihm ausrichten, dass Sie angerufen haben." Danach legte sie auf und grummelte in sich hinein, „Komm du mir mal nach Hause!!"

Als Dudley dann gegen 16 Uhr nach Hause kam, schien alles zu sein wie immer. Der Kaffeetisch im Garten war gedeckt. Die Zwillinge, Petunia und Dudley saßen schon, unterhielten sich angeregt und warteten nur noch auf Melinda. Die rief aus der Küche

„Dudley, Schatz? Kannst du mir bitte mal helfen?"

„Aber ja, mein Liebling!", antwortete Dudley und begab sich in die Küche.

Melinda sah ihn ziemlich ernst an und sagte zu ihm, „Darf ich dich einmal etwas fragen?"

Dudley guckte etwas erstaunt und meinte, „Aber sicher mein Schatz."

Melinda holte tief Luft und fragte, „Hast du einen Privatdetektiv engagiert?"

Dudley wurde etwas blasser, „Ja, aber es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es ist wegen meines Vaters. Ich hatte da einen seltsamen Anruf von Mrs. Figg. Du weißt schon die Nachbarin meiner Eltern…"

Melinda meinte, „Ok. Aber es wäre nett gewesen, wenn du mir zumindest eine Andeutung gemacht hättest. Heute hat nämlich ein Mr. Winthers angerufen und wollte über erste Ergebnisse mit dir sprechen."

„Aha. Das ging aber schnell…"

„Was ist das überhaupt für ein Kerl? Und wie kommst du an ihn? Weiß deine Mutter überhaupt Bescheid, dass du hinter deinem Vater herschnüffeln lässt?", fragte Melinda ein wenig aufgebracht.

Dudley deutete auf einen Stuhl und bat Melinda sich zu setzen.

„Also hör zu. Mrs. Figg hat mich neulich angerufen und mir erzählt, dass des Öfteren ein Frau im Haus meiner Eltern ein und aus geht, die sie vorher nie dort gesehen hat. Ich hatte sie gebeten, mich anzurufen, falls ihr etwas auffallen sollte. Ich hatte mir allerdings mehr Sorgen um meinen Vater gemacht…."

Er atmete einmal tief durch und erzählte dann weiter.

„Ich habe dann Harry angerufen, ob Auroren auch in der _normalen Welt _ermitteln würden. Er verneinte und fragte warum. Ich erzählte es ihm und plötzlich gab es einen Knall und er stand mitten im Wohnzimmer….Kannst du dir den Schrecken vorstellen, den ich bekommen habe?"

Melinda grinste diabolisch und meinte ungerührt, „Geschieht dir ganz recht! Was ist dann passiert?"

Dudley fuhr fort, „Harry konnte mir jemanden empfehlen, der ein ehemaliger Auror war, aber sich aus Liebe zu einer Muggel-Frau für die so genannte normale Welt entschieden hat. Der war dann kurze Zeit später auch hier….Disappariert…du weißt schon…"

„Ja, ja", sagte Melinda, „sprich nur weiter…"

„Nun, er sagte ermittle hauptsächlich in der Muggel-Welt, aber da er ja Zauberer ist, kann er natürlich Mittel anwenden, die einem Muggel-Detektiv nicht möglich sind. Unsichtbar ermitteln und was weiß ich noch alles."

Melinda hatte gut zugehört und fragte, „Aber kann er das vor Gericht auch glaubhaft machen?"

Dudley zuckte die Schultern und meinte, „Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau, aber ich denke, das Ergebnis zählt und er sollte erfahren genug sein, es so aussehen zu lassen, dass die Ergebnisse glaubhaft sind."

Melinda nickte, „Das können wir nur hoffen. Aber ich denke, wir sollten deine Mutter einweihen. Vielleicht kann sie ja auch noch einige Tipps geben. Ich habe da so eine Ahnung…."

„Mum? Dad?", rief Emma aus dem Flur. „Wo bleibt ihr? Uns knurrt schon der Magen!"

Dudley rief zurück, „Ja, wir sind gleich da!"

Melinda drückte Dudley zwei Tassen Kakao in die Hand und nahm selbst eine Kanne mit Kaffee und einen großen Teller mit Butterkuchen.

„Los, lass uns gehen."

Die beiden kamen in den Garten und meinten etwas aufgesetzt, „Tut uns leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat…"

„Ihr habt wohl geknutscht?", fragte Ben vorwitzig.

„Jaaah! Genau!", versicherte Dudley und sah gerade noch, wie Petunia skeptisch die Brauen hochzog. Dann stellte er den Kindern ihren Kakao hin und fragte seine Mutter,

„Ein Stück Kuchen für dich, Mum?"

Gegen Abend, als die Kinder sich in ihre Zimmer verzogen hatten, baten Dudley und Melinda zu einem Gespräch.

„Mum, ", begann Dudley zögernd, „Die Sache ist die….Mrs. Figg hat mich neulich angerufen und mir etwas Komisches erzählt…."

„Aha. Wieso ruft Mrs. Figg dich an?", fragte Petunia erstaunt.

„Nun, weil ich sie darum gebeten hatte. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht wegen Dad….wie er alleine im Haus klarkommt."

„Aha, und nun hat er es in die Luft gesprengt oder was?", fragte Petunia sarkastisch.

„Neeeinnn", sagte Dudley erschrocken, „Aber Mrs. Figg sagt, es würde des Öfteren eine Frau dort ein und ausgehen.."

„Vollbusig, schlank, um die 35, lange schwarze Mähne?", fragte Petunia ungerührt.

„J-j-j-jaa, so hat Mrs. Figg sie beschrieben.", sagte Dudley.

„Nun", meinte seine Mutter steif, „Das wird Miss Landers gewesen sein. Die Sekretärin deines Vaters. Du weißt ja, dass Mrs. Rogers vor einigen Jahren in Pension gegangen ist?"

„Ach so, du meinst…?", fragte Dudley.

„Nun, die Dame kam auch ab und zu in unser Haus, während sie bei deinem Vater arbeitet. Allerdings kam das vielleicht ein Mal in zwei Monaten vor, um irgendwelche Unterschriften zu holen.", sagte Petunia nun ein wenig verbittert.

„Ich habe schon seit längerer Zeit meine Verdachtsmomente…", sprach sie nun weiter, „hatte aber nie etwas wirklich Konkretes in der Hand nur Vermutungen….Irgendwelche Seminare, Besprechungen … Aber er hat mir immer die Einladungen gezeigt…sahen durchaus echt aus…", murmelte Petunia vor sich hin, als ob sie alleine im Raum wäre.

Melinda und Dudley sahen sich an und schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Aber Mum….", begann Dudley vorsichtig, „Warum hast du nie etwas davon gesagt?"

„Na ja, ich wollte euch damit nicht belasten…..wo ich doch nichts Konkretes in der Hand hatte……und ….und außerdem wollte ich nicht glauben….das nach all den Jahren….", schluchzte Petunia nun. Melinda setzte sich neben ihre Schwiegermutter und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und wiegte sie leise hin und her wie ein Kind, „Schhh….sch…es wird alles gut….", sagte sie leise dazu.

„Ach schau an, mein sauberer Herr Vater. Hat er sich denn gar nicht gefragt, was die Nachbarn sagen könnten? War doch sonst immer seine größte Sorge…", knurrt Dudley.

Als sich Petunia ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sagte Dudley zu seiner Mutter.

„Mum, ich weiß, ich hätte dich vielleicht fragen sollen….aber ich habe einen Privatdetektiv beauftragt….und er hat erste Ergebnisse. Ich werde ihn bitten, in den nächsten Tagen vorbeizukommen. Es wäre gut, wenn du ihm das, was du weißt und vermutest auch ihm erzählen würdest…"

Petunia nickte, und sagte, „Danke Dudley. Ich hatte auch schon daran gedacht, einen Privatdetektiv….Aber die sind ja teuer…..Aber ich habe dem Anwalt, Mr. Powers einige Angaben dazu gemacht."

Melinda meinte dann, „Hast du zufällig irgendwelche Schriftstücke aufgehoben, die auf die Seminare oder so hinweisen?"

„Ja, habe ich.", antwortete Petunia, „Ich habe mehrere Kopien gemacht und eine davon dem Anwalt gegeben. Er wollte das überprüfen lassen. Vielleicht können wir ja die Ergebnisse dann dem Anwalt übergeben, wenn der Detektiv fertig ist."

„Das sollte wohl möglich sein", meinte Melinda.

„Aber Dudley, woher kennst du denn Privatdetektive?", fragte Petunia ihren Sohn.

„Eine Empfehlung von Harry. Du weißt ja, er ist in seiner Welt so etwas wie ein Polizist. Ein ehemaliger Kollege von ihm hat die Sache übernommen. Er hat eine Muggelfrau geheiratet und sich für die _normale _Welt entschieden….seiner Frau zuliebe. Aber das hindert ihn nicht daran, mit Mitteln, die Zauberer zur Verfügung haben, zu ermitteln."

Er grinste schelmisch und meinte dann, „Du siehst Mum, ganz so schlecht ist es nicht, einen Zauberer in der Familie zu haben."

Petunia wurde etwas rot und sagte verlegen, „Ist ja gut! Ich habe es kapiert!"

Melinda stand nach einer Weile Schweigens auf und sagte, „Ich werde mal nach den Zwillingen schauen. Sie haben zwar Ferien, aber es ist fast elf…."

„Warte!", rief Petunia ihr nach, „ich komme mit. Ich glaube, ich brauche mein Bett."

Sie stand auf und wünschte ihrem Sohn eine gute Nacht. Dann ging sie mit Melinda die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern hinauf, sagte Melinda, Emma und Ben gute Nacht und verschwand dann in ihr Zimmer.

Am nächsten Nachmittag warteten alle gespannt auf Mr. Winther. Dudley hatte von der Firma aus einen Termin ausgemacht, Melinda hatte die Kinder zu ihren Eltern gebracht und nun wartete man…..

Kurze Zeit später klingelte es an der Haustür, Dudley ging, um nachzusehen und kam dann mit Mr. Winther zurück.

„Ich dachte, Sie würden disapparieren.", sagte Dudley zu Mr. Winther.

Der antwortete, „Nun ja, ich nutze durchaus ein Auto. Aber Mr. Potter machte es letztes Mal so dringend…"

„Nun", sprach Dudley, „Dann möchte ich Ihnen meine Mutter Mrs. Petunia Dursley vorstellen." Mr. Winthers schüttelte die Hand von Petunia und sagte, „Angenehm, Winther mein Name, Alex Winther."

„Und diese junge Dame hier", sagte Dudley, „ist meine liebe Frau Melinda."

„Angenehm, angenehm.", sagte Alex Winther und schüttelte auch Melindas Hand.

„Setzen wir uns doch", wandte sich Melinda an die anderen.

Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere Gläser und Karaffen mit Wasser, Orangensaft und Limettenlimonade.

„Mr. Winther? Was darf ich Ihnen anbieten?", fragte Melinda und wies auf die Karaffen.

„Ein Glas Wasser wäre angenehm. Danke.", war die Antwort.

Die anderen hatten sich schon selbst bedient und Melinda goss sich nun noch Limettenlimonade in ihr Glas.

„Nun, Mr. Winther, wir sind sehr gespannt, was Sie uns zu sagen haben.", meldete sich Dudley zu Wort.

„Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley…ich habe da einige Fotos gemacht und einige Beobachtungen, die man durchaus als verdächtig bezeichnen kann. Außerdem habe ich mit einigen Personen gesprochen, die mir auch einige interessante Details erzählt haben.", begann Mr. Winther geheimnisvoll.

„Immer raus damit!", sagte Dudley ungeduldig. Petunia stieß ihn unsanft in die Seite und wisperte ihm zu, „Geduld, Geduld….Lass den Herren doch mal ausreden!"

Mr. Winther holte aus seinem Aktenkoffer eine Mappe, einen Umschlag und ein Laptop.

Melinda machte ihm Platz, dann holte Alex Winthers einige Fotos aus dem Umschlag.

Petunia wurde ein wenig blasser….und murmelte, „Also doch…"

Inzwischen hatte der Detektiv die Fotos auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und fragte die drei Dursleys, ob ihnen auf den Fotos Personen bekannt vorkämen.

„Ja", sagte Petunia und zeigte auf eine hübsche junge Frau. Lange, schwarze Haare, gute Figur, vollbusig….die vertraulich den Arm auf den von Vernon gelegt hatte.

„Das ist Miss Landers, die Sekretärin meines Mannes.", sagte Petunia.

Melinda und Dudley schauten sich die anderen Fotos an und wollten nicht glauben, was sie da sahen. Vernon Dudley Arm in Arm mit seiner Sekretärin, Vernon bei einem Candlelight-Dinner mit eben dieser Dame oder zärtlich umarmt im Auto seines Vaters.

„Woher haben Sie denn diese Fotos?", fragte Dudley erstaunt.

„Ich muss zugeben, Ihr Vater ist sehr vorsichtig. Aber ich konnte ihm immer unerkannt folgen. Er hat immer ziemlich verschwiegene Orte aufgesucht. Kleine versteckte Restaurants oder einsame Gegenden.", antwortete Alex Winther. „Die Dame war übrigens auch bei Mr. Dursley im Haus, allerdings immer nur relativ kurz und es schien auch dienstlich zu sein. Aber das kann auch bewusst so arrangiert worden sein, wegen der Nachbarn."

An Petunia gewandt, fragte er „Mrs. Dursley, haben Sie denn selbst irgendwelche Beobachtungen gemacht, Veränderungen wahrgenommen, die Ihnen Anlass geben könnten…"

„Habe ich", sagte Petunia mit fester Stimme, „Ich habe hier einige Einladungen, die mir mein Mann gezeigt hat. Angeblich ging es hier um Seminare wegen Mitarbeiterführung, Verbesserung des Betriebsklimas oder auch um die Softwareumstellung der Computer im Betrieb meines Mannes. Immer waren es zwei oder drei Tage. Aber so etwas gab es kaum, als noch Mrs. Rogers für meinen Mann gearbeitet hatte…die ehemalige Sekretärin meines Mannes."

Mr. Winther nahm die Papiere entgegen und meinte dann, „Das lässt sich überprüfen, ob die Veranstaltungen wirklich stattgefunden haben oder nur erfunden waren."

„Sie sagten, Sie hätten auch einige interessante Gespräche geführt?", wollte Dudley nun wissen.

„Ja", antwortete Mr. Winther, „In den verschiedenen Restaurants habe ich das Personal befragt, welches mir bestätigt hat, dass Mr. Dursley und Miss Landers als Ehepaar Dursley aufgetreten seien und dass sie schon öfter in Restaurants waren. Hier in diesem", und zeigte auf ein Foto, „waren sie oft zur Mittagszeit."

„Mrs. Dursley?", fragte er und schaute Petunia an, „Hat Ihr Mann in den letzten Jahren verstärkt abgenommen. Einige Mitarbeiter sagten, er würde sich etwas seltsam benehmen, seit er zur Kur war..."

Petunia wurde etwas verlegen, „Ja, er hat stark abgenommen. Er musste, weil er verstärkt gesundheitliche Probleme bekam….Herzrasen, Atemnot und Probleme mit den Knochen.

Unser Hausarzt hat ihm dann ein Ultimatum gestellt…..und auch der Chef von meinem Mann hat einige ernste Worte mit ihm reden müssen….ja er hat mich sogar in die Firma beordert."

Dudley nickte dazu und meinte, „Ja, das war nicht einfach. Aber zum Glück sind alle hart geblieben und meine Mutter auch." Nach einer Weile Nachdenkens fügte er hinzu, „Na ja, Mum war ja diesbezüglich schon Kummer gewohnt….sie hatte dieselbe Tour schon einmal mit mir durch….als ich noch zu Hause war….ständig bekam sie Briefe von Smeltings, meinem Internat…. Ich wollte das auch nicht einsehen. Aber heute bin ich dankbar, dass die Schule so hartnäckig war….und meine Mutter auch."

Mr. Winther hatte zugehört und nickte anerkennend. „Ich habe noch einige andere interessante Entdeckungen gemacht, müsste sie aber noch weiterverfolgen. Einstweilen gebe ich Ihnen meinen vorläufigen Bericht. Ich denke, Sie Mrs. Dursley sollten diese Ihrem Anwalt übergeben. Und das relativ schnell." Dann händigte er ihr eine dünne Mappe und einige Fotos aus.

„Meine Visitenkarte ist in der Mappe, falls Ihr Anwalt Fragen hat.", fügte Mr. Winther hinzu.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Winther.", sagte Petunia. „Ich werde ihm das gleich morgen zukommen lassen. Ich muss sowieso noch einige wichtige Unterlagen bei ihm abgeben."

Mr. Winther schaute auf die Uhr und meinte, „Ich denke, das war es für den Anfang. Ich habe gleich noch einen Termin und wenn keine Fragen mehr sind, möchte ich mich gern verabschieden." Er stand auf, gab jedem die Hand und lies sich von Dudley hinausbegleiten.

Im Vorgarten sprach Alex Winthers Dudley noch einmal an mit ernster Miene und Stimme.

„Mr. Dursley, Ihre Mutter schien ziemlich durcheinander und geschockt…verständlicherweise.

Aber ich habe Kenntnis, dass Miss Landers schwanger ist. Ich habe mit Rücksicht auf Ihre Mutter diese Informationen erst einmal für mich behalten. Aber ich konnte im Büro ihres Vaters eine Unterhaltung mitverfolgen, in der Miss Landers ihrem Vater…aääähmm sagen wir mal….die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hat."

Dudley wurde ganz blass, und stammelte, „W.w..wwwaas?"

Mr. Winther sagte ihm dann, „Miss Landers hat zu ihrem Vater gesagt, dass sie im vierten Monat schwanger sei. …sie hat ihm auch eine Bescheinigung vom Arzt gezeigt und ein Ultraschallbild….. Dann hat sie ihm gedroht, entweder er würde sie heiraten und das Kind anerkennen oder sie würde es in der Firma publik machen, dass er sie geschwängert hätte und sie nun sitzen lassen wollte."

„Oh…Oh", kam es nur von Dudley.

„Das kann natürlich nur alles heiße Luft sein. Miss Landers ist sicherlich bekannt, dass Ihr Vater nicht unvermögend ist. Deshalb will ich erst sicher sein, ob da nicht noch ein anderer Mann im Spiel ist. Wenn es allerdings, nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel…ein so genannter goldener Schuss Ihres Vaters war…dann sollte Ihre Mutter so schnell als möglich die Scheidung durchziehen. Normalerweise sind es mindestens zwei Trennungsjahre, höchstens fünf, aber bei Ehebruch kann man relativ schnell geschieden werden."

Dudley nickte nur und begleitete Mr. Winther noch zu seinem Auto.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Bemühungen und ich hoffe, Sie habe bald handfeste Beweise.", sagte Dudley zum Abschluss.

**11. Lilys Geburtstag**

Am nächsten Morgen nahm Dudley Petunia mit nach Oxford. Sie frühstückten in einem kleinen Bistro, bevor Dudley seine Mutter bei ihrem Anwalt ablieferte.

„Hast du alle Papiere mit?", erkundigte sich Dudley bei seiner Mutter.

„Ich denke schon.", sagte sie.

„Mum, du hast meine Telefonnummer von der Firma. Ruf mich an, wenn du fertig bist."

Petunia nickte und sagte, „Ich rufe dich an, aber jetzt musst du los. Nicht, dass du noch zu spät kommst."

„Nein, nein, die wissen Bescheid in der Firma. Ich habe noch einige Stunden abzubummeln. Also mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Bis später dann.", sprach Dudley und ging zurück zum Auto.

Petunia öffnete die schwere Haustür und stieg ein paar Stufen empor, dann schaute sie sich um und entdeckte auf der linken Seite ein Schild mit dem Namen der Kanzlei ihres Anwalts.

Sie trat durch diese Tür und ging dann auf die Empfangsdame zu.

„Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Petunia Dursley. Ich habe einen Termin bei Mr. Samuel Powers."

Die Dame hinter dem Empfangstresen schaute in ihr großes Terminbuch und sagte

„Ja, Mrs. Dursley. Guten Tag. Bitte nehmen Sie doch dort im Wartezimmer Platz."

Petunia nickte und ging in das Wartezimmer. Sie war alleine dort, worüber sie recht froh war. Kaum fünf Minuten hatte sie gesessen, als Samuel Powers auf sie zukam.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Dursley. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Petunia winkte ab, „Es ging mir schon einmal besser."

„Bitte folgen Sie mir in mein Büro." Sie ging ihm nach und als sie in seinen Räumen angelangt waren, schloss er hinter ihr die Tür und bat sie Platz zu nehmen.

Das Büro war gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein großer Schreibtisch, mit einem bequemen Bürosessel dahinter und zwei bequemen Sesseln davor. Grosse Fenster mit schweren Vorhängen an den Seiten ließen viel Licht herein.

„Sie haben Unterlagen für mich, Mrs. Dursley?", sprach Mr. Powers nun Petunia an.

„Ja, hier bitte. Es ist die Offenlegung meiner finanziellen Lage und noch einige Dinge, die ein Privatdetektiv ermittelt hat. Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob mein Mann eine Affäre hat."

Mr. Powers nickte ernst und sagte zu ihr, „Ich befürchte, Sie haben Recht. Die meisten Veranstaltungen, die Ihr Mann angeblich besucht hat, waren gefaked."

Er sah sich eine Weile die Unterlagen an und meinte dann, „Wie es aussieht, ermittelt dieser Mr. Winther sehr gut. Ist es Ihnen recht, wenn ich direkt mit ihm zusammenarbeite. Natürlich werden Sie trotz allem an den Ergebnissen teilhaben."

Petunia nickte.

„Nach Kenntnis der momentanen Sachlage, werden wir auch die Scheidung einreichen und auf Ehebruch klagen. Ich bereite alles vor und werde mich kurzfristig mit Mr. Winter in Verbindung setzen. Eventuell hat er noch andere Fakten."

Dann blätterte er weiter in den Unterlagen.

„Das Haus lief auf ihrer beider Namen?", fragte der Anwalt. „Und die Immobilie auf Mallorca auch?"

Petunia bejahte dies.

„Wie ich sehe, ist ordentlicher Zugewinn zu verzeichnen. Na ja, nach fast vierzig Jahren Ehe.

Ich denke Mrs. Dursley, wir können da einiges für Sie machen. Ihr Gatte wird ordentlich zahlen müssen."

Zwanzig Minuten später war Petunia wieder auf der Strasse. Sie nahm ihr Handy und wählte die Nummer von Dudleys Firma. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, dann war Dudley da, um seine Mutter abzuholen.

„Du kommst erst einmal mit in mein Büro. Gegen Mittag kommt Melinda mit den Zwillingen. Sie wollten eh noch in die Stadt, um ein Geschenk für Lily zu kaufen. Sie wollen dich dann mitnehmen. Sicher willst du auch noch eine Kleinigkeit für Lily besorgen?"

„Ja, sicher.", antwortete Petunia, „Was mag sie denn gern?"

„Ooch, da fragst du am besten Melinda. Die besorgt solche Sachen immer.", war Dudleys Antwort.

Einige Minuten später bog Dudley auf den kleinen Parkplatz seiner Firma ein, stellte das Auto ab und ging mit Petunia in sein Büro.

„Mum, bitte setz dich dort an den kleinen Tisch.", sagte Dudley und zeigte auf einen kleinen runden Tisch in einer Ecke des Büros, um den drei Stühle gruppiert waren.

Petunia zog ihre Strickjacke aus und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Dudley brachte ihr eine Tasse Tee und einige Magazine und meinte dazu, „Die haben wir immer liegen, wenn unsere Kunden mal etwas länger warten müssen."

Ein paar Minuten später kam ein Mann herein, etwa in Dudleys Alter und meinte überrascht,

„Oh, Damenbesuch?" Dudley sagte zu ihm, „Sam, das ist meine Mutter, Petunia."

Und zu Petunia, „Mum, das ist mein Kollege Sam Morgan."

Sam ging hinüber zu Petunia und begrüßte sie mit Handschlag, „Guten Tag, Mrs. Dursley."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Morgan.", erwiderte Petunia.

Dann setzte sich Sam hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wandte sich seiner Arbeit zu. Dudley erzählte ihm noch, warum seine Mutter hier war.

Kurz nach elf klopfte es an der Bürotür und herein kam Melinda.

„Hallo Sam. Ich wollte meine Schwiegermama abholen."

„Hallo Melinda! Lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut soweit. Und dir? Was machen die Kinder?", fragte Melinda zurück.

„Alle gesund und munter."

Melinda drehte sich dann noch zu ihrem Mann um, und meinte mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

„Oh, da ist ja noch mein lieber Ehemann. Wie konnte ich Dich nur übersehen, Schatz."

Dudley sprach mit künstlich klagender Stimme zu Sam, „Da siehst du es wieder….Kaum ist ein anderer Kerl im Zimmer…schon bin ich Luft."

Melinda knuffte ihm in die Seite und sagte dann, „Jetzt mal wieder etwas erwachsener. Ich muss los. Die Kinder warten im Auto. Wir wollen mit Petunia erst Mittagessen fahren und dann gehen wir shoppen."

Dudley fing an zu stöhnen. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen, was das werden wird, wenn drei Damen shoppen gehen….Ich werde ein armer Mann heute Abend sein…"

Petunia hatte schmunzelnd zugehört und sagte, „Komm Melinda, lass uns endlich gehen. Ich habe Hunger. Heute Morgen habe ich ja kaum etwas runterbekommen."

Die Damen verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Büro.

Am frühen Abend kamen die vier mit vollen Einkaufstaschen zurück. Sie waren ziemlich fußlahm vom vielen Herumlaufen und ließen sich auf die nächst beste Sitzgelegenheit in der Küche fallen. Dudley kam aus dem Garten in bequemen Shorts und Achselshirt und fragte, „Na ihr vier, seid ihr wieder da?"

„Mmmh, brummelte Melinda und auch Petunia stöhnte. Beide hatten die Schuhe abgestreift und streckten die Beine aus. Die Kinder hatten ihr Köpfe an Petunias Schultern gelegt und sahen aus, aus ob ihnen jeden Moment die Augen zufallen würden.

Mit einem Blick auf die vielen Einkaufstaschen fragte er besorgt, „Habt ihr ganz Oxford leer gekauft? Ist das alles für Lily?"

Melinda murmelte „Natürlich ist das nicht alles für Lily."

„Das beruhigt mich ja ungemein…", sagte Dudley. „Aber was….?", begann Dudley, als er von einem Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrochen wurde.

„Oh…nein….kein Besuch bitte", stöhnte Melinda und setzte sich auf. Auch die Kinder und Petunia setzten sich nun wieder manierlich hin.

Sie hörten Dudley mit jemandem sprechen, dann kam er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen wieder herein und verkündete, „Da ich mir gedacht habe, dass meine liebe Frau nach der heutigen Shoppingtour wohl kaum in Lage sein würde, noch ein vernünftiges Abendessen…"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte sie gespielt entrüstet. Doch Dudley fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„…mehr zustande bringen wird, habe ich mir erlaubt, beim Chinesen etwas zu Essen zu ordern." Er stellte eine große Warmhaltebox auf den Tisch.

Die Kinder jubelten. „Klasse Idee Dad!"

Melinda stand auf, räumte die Tüten aus dem Weg und brachte die ihre und Petunias Schuhe in den Flur, um mit bequemen Puschen für beide wieder zu kommen.

„Hier Petunia."

„Danke Melinda.", sagte Petunia und zu den Kindern. „so, ich denke eure Eltern haben nichts dagegen, wenn ihr euch jetzt auch umzieht." Die Kinder verschwanden und kamen kurze Zeit später wieder. Auf dem Tisch standen schon Teller, die Warmhaltebox war ausgepackt und stand auf einem der Küchenschränke. In der Mitte standen die Mahlzeiten, die Dudley geordert hatte und Petunia brachte gerade Essstäbchen und Besteck zum Tisch.

„Ben, nimmst du bitte mal die Gläser?", bat Melinda ihren Sohn. Dann kam auch sie mit einer Karaffe Eistee an den Tisch.

„Dann lasst uns mal anfangen, bevor es kalt wird. Guten Appetit!", sagte Dudley in die Runde, was von allen erwidert wurde.

„So, da hätten wir Bami Goreng für die Zwillinge, " sagte Dudley und reichte es Emma.

„….Rindfleisch Sechzuan Art für Mum...", die es entgegennahm „….und für mich und Melinda…gebratene Ente mit Erdnusssoße."

„Mit ekschtra Erdnuschsossche….", quetschte Ben mit vollem Mund hervor.

„Ja, richtig und du sprichst bitte nicht mit vollem Mund. Schließlich wollen wir nicht alle aussehen, wie ein Streuselkuchen…ganz abgesehen davon, dass dich kaum jemand versteht.", sagte Dudley.

„Und hier ist dann noch der Reis für uns vier Grossen." Alle hatten sich aufgetan hatten und griffen bis auf Petunia zu den Essstäbchen.

„Willst du es nicht mal mit den Essstäbchen versuchen, Mum?", fragte Dudley, „Geht ganz leicht."

„Mit Besteck geht es auch ganz leicht.", antwortete Petunia trocken.

Nach dem Essen wollte Dudley endlich wissen, was alles in den Einkaufstaschen war.

Melinda zauberte für die Kinder neue Badesachen hervor, einige T-Shirts, kurze Hosen für beide und leichte Sommerkleidchen für Emma, sowie Sommersandaletten für die Zwillinge. Dann packte sie auch für Dudley kurzärmlige Hemden, Achselshirts und zwei Paar kurze Hosen aus.

„Brauchen wir das alles?", fragte Dudley sarkastisch.

„Ja, ich denke schon", meinte Melinda, „wir wollen ja noch zwei Wochen nach Malta mit den Kindern."

„Aber du beschwerst dich immer, dass die Schränke überquellen…", wandte Dudley ein.

Melinda verdrehte die Augen. „Stimmt ja auch, aber du weißt auch, das ich regelmäßig ausmiste.", gab sie dann zu bedenken.

„Bei dir auch?", fragte Dudley.

„Sicher.", antwortete sie, nicht ganz überzeugend.

„Für mich habe ich auch nur einen neuen Badeanzug gekauft, zwei paar neue Schuhe und ein Kleid…..", fügte sie hinzu.

„Na, wenn das alles ist…", meinte Dudley. Dann zeigte er auf noch weitere Taschen.

„Und was ist da drin?", wollte er wissen.

„Die Geschenke für Lily und für dich.", sagten die Kinder.

„Ich will sooofoort mein Geschenk!!", sagte er mit gespielt weinerlicher Stimme zu seinen Kindern.

„Nööö", sagte Ben und riss die Tasche, wo das Geschenk wohl eingepackt war vorsichtshalber an sich.

„Du hast erst am 20. Juni Geburtstag. Vorher bekommst du es nicht!", sprach er weiter und verschwand dann mit der Tasche nach oben. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit zufriedenem Gesicht zurück und meinte, „Keine Sorge Emma, das findet er nicht."

Emma atmete erleichtert auf und er Rest am Tisch hatte Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Die Familie setzte sich danach ins Wohnzimmer, um noch ein wenig fern zu sehen. Dann mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, bat Dudley seine Melinda, seine Mutter und die Zwillinge für die nächsten vier, fünf Tage ein paar Sachen einzupacken und dann schlafen zu gehen.

„Was hast du denn vor?", fragte Melinda.

„Ich habe kurzfristig eine Ferienwohnung in Torquay gebucht, für vier Nächte und ich möchte morgen recht zeitig losfahren, bevor die Strassen voll sind."

Die Kinder strahlten, auch Petunia schien erfreut darüber.

„Warum so spontan?", fragte sie ihren Sohn.

„Nun, ich dachte, du könntest etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen.", sagte Dudley. „In der Firma ist es momentan relativ ruhig und da ich noch einige Überstunden abzubummeln habe, ist mir diese Idee gekommen."

Melinda freute sich auch und meinte, „Es geht an die _englische Riviera,_ sozusagen wandeln wir auch auf Rosamunde Pilchers Spuren."

„Oder auf Agatha Christies, die dort 1876 geboren wurde.", fügte Petunia hinzu.

„Ja?", fragte Dudley. „Wusste ich gar nicht", gab er zu, „Aber Agatha Christie hast du ja auch immer gerne gelesen, nicht Mum?"

„Ja, und ich tue es noch immer gerne.", war ihre Antwort.

„Wie lange werden wir für die Fahrt brauchen?", fragte Ben seinen Vater.

„Ca. zweieinhalb Stunden, ohne Pause.", antwortete Dudley, „Also insgesamt werden es wohl drei bis vier Stunden. Deshalb möchte ich wenn möglich gegen sechs oder sieben los. Also pack bitte deine Tasche und Emma, du auch. Dann marsch ins Bett."

Die Zwillinge trollten sich, um ihre Taschen zu packen.

Petunia meinte dann, „Ich werde dann auch mal…packen."

Melinda sah sie an und fragte, „Soll ich dir eine Reisetasche geben?"

Petunia nickte und Melinda ging mit ihr nach oben.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle wieder unten, die Kinder schon im Schlafanzug.

„Gute Nacht, Mum."

„Gute Nacht, Dad."

„Gute Nacht, Grandma.", klang es immer im Wechsel von Ben und Emma.

Petunia wandte sich an Dudley und Melinda, „Ich gehe dann auch zu Bett. Die Zwillinge nehme ich gleich mit. Schlaft schön ihr beiden."

„Du auch, Mum.", sagte Dudley

„Wir kommen auch gleich nach.", rief Melinda ihr nach.

Am nächsten Morgen schlich ein ziemlich müder Haufen durchs Haus.

„Fünf Uhr aufstehen", brummelte Ben, „In den _Ferien! _Das müsste verboten werden."

„Ganz genau…", gab ihm seine Schwester Recht und gähnte herzhaft.

Melinda gähnte auch und meinte zu ihren Zwillingen, „Ihr könnt nachher im Auto schlafen. In meinem Auto haben wir genug Platz, dass sich einer von euch auf der letzten Sitzbank ausstrecken kann und der andere darf sicher seinen Kopf auf Grandma´s Schoß legen."

Petunia saß schon am Frühstückstisch und nickte.

„Wo ist denn mein lieber Herr Sohn?", fragte sie. „Hat uns gestern alle ins Bett gescheucht und steht als letzter auf?"

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, er verstaut schon das Gepäck im Wagen und klappt die Sitzbänke aus. Wir können das ja individuell regeln mit dem Auto."

Petunia nickte verstehend. „Du brauchst ja auch ein größeres Auto, wenn du ausliefern musst. Da ist es recht praktisch, wenn man sich Platz schaffen kann, "

Nach dem Frühstück, es war inzwischen fast halb acht, stiegen die fünf in Melindas Auto und los ging es in Richtung Torquay. Die Kinder schliefen irgendwann ein und wurden irgendwann gegen neun wach.

Melinda hatte die Route, die sich Dudley aus dem Internet herausgesucht hatte auf dem Schoss liegen und gab ihm Anweisungen, wie er zu fahren hatte. Einmal hatten sie sich schon verfahren, weil Melinda ihm gesagte hatte, er solle nach rechts abbiegen, statt nach links. Da waren sie schon nahe Bristol.

Nachdem sie wieder auf der richtigen Strecke waren, schlug Dudley vor, eine Pause einzulegen und danach die Plätze zu tauschen. Dann würde Dudley auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzen und Melinda fahren.

„Da, Schatz.", sagte Melinda zu Dudley, „am Ende der Reihe ist ein freier Platz."

Sie waren gerade von der M5 heruntergefahren, nachdem sie einen Hinweis auf eine Raststätte gelesen hatten.

Dudley schloss den Wagen ab, übergab ihn seiner Frau und meinte zu allen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen alle auf Toilette und treffen uns dann vor dem Eingang zum Restaurant."

Alle waren einverstanden und verschwanden eilig auf Toilette. Eine knappe Stunde später fuhren die fünf wieder auf die M5, diesmal mit Melinda am Steuer. Sie kamen recht gut voran und waren so gegen Mittag in ihrer Ferienwohnung. Es waren drei Schlafzimmer mit jeweils zwei Betten, ein relativ großes Bad mit Wanne und Dusche und ein großer Raum, der als Wohn- und Küchenbereich diente. Die kleine Küchenzeile war mit allem ausgestattet, was auch in einer normalen Wohnung zu finden war. Da war ein Herd, Backofen, Mikrowelle und auch eine Kaffeemaschine und Espressomaschine, ebenso wie ein Kühlschrank und ein kleines Eisfach.

Ben riss neugierig wie er war, sofort den Kühlschrank auf und staunte, dass er relativ gut gefüllt war. Dudley erklärte ihm, dass er das zum Service gehörte, wenn man es wünschte.

„Ich nehme an, dass wir tagsüber viel unterwegs sind, aber frühstücken werden wir sicher hier. Und ein paar kühle Getränke schaden sicher auch nicht."

Melinda atmete auf und meinte, „Und ich dachte schon, wir müssen noch einkaufen."

„Nein", sagte Dudley, „Es ist das wichtigste da für vier, fünf Tage. Kaffee, Tee, Getränke."

Melinda schien sehr zufrieden zu sein. „Woher hast du diese Adresse?", fragte Melinda.

„Von Sam.", antwortete Dudley, „Er ist öfter mit seiner Familie hier und war immer sehr zufrieden. Er kennt die Vermieter inzwischen sehr gut und hat ein gutes Wort für uns eingelegt."

Die fünf Dursleys suchten sich ihre Zimmer, packten ihre Taschen aus und gingen mit Badezeug bestückt zum Strand, um einen richtig schönen gemütlichen Tag zu verleben.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie sich vorgenommen, nach dem Frühstück das Miniaturdorf „Babbacombe Model Village" zu besuchen. Besonders die Zwillinge freuten sich sehr darauf.

Sie sahen dort, wie England einmal ausgesehen hatte, wie man es sich für die Zukunft vorstellte und wie es gegenwärtig war. Emma und Ben riefen einige Male, wenn sie die Wege entlang gingen und alte viktorianische Strassen bewunderten, oder eine Strasse, durch die vor kurzem noch gegangen sein könnten, sozusagen vor ihren Füßen lag.

„Mum, schau mal, wir sind Riesen!"

Die fünf verbrachten schöne Tage in Torquay, genossen es am Strand zu entspannen oder an der Uferpromenade entlang zu flanieren. Einen Tag besuchten sie noch mit der Pferdekutsche das kleine Dorf Cockington und besichtigten einen alten Gutshof und ein Tudorhaus, an einem anderen klapperten sie die Wirkungsstätten Agatha Christies ab. Das schönste aber war, das Petunia die Zeit genoss und förmlich aufzublühen schien.

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und kaum ehe sie sich versahen, packten sie schon wieder ihre Sachen und reisten ab.

Aber Dudley und Melinda hatten noch eine Überraschung in petto. Sie fuhren einen kleinen Umweg über St. Austell, um das Eden Project zu besuchen.

Das Eden Project ist ein sehr bekannter, noch junger botanischer Garten bei Bodelva in Cornwall, England, etwa 5 Meilen nordöstlich von St. Austell, ca. 50 ha groß.

Melinda wusste zu erzählen, dassDas Eden Project nach einer Idee des englischen Archäologen und Gartenliebhabers Tim Smit in einer stillgelegten Kaolingrube nahe St Austell entstand. Von der Idee im Jahr 1995 bis zur Eröffnung der Anlage im März 2001 benötigte man sechs Jahre. Sie erzählte weiter, dass der Garten durch die zwei riesigen Gewächshäuser charakterisiert wird, die aus jeweils vier miteinander verschnittenen geodätischen Kuppeln in der Bauweise von einem Richard Buckminster Fuller bestehen.

Melinda sagte, „In diesen Gewächshäusern werden verschiedene Vegetationszonen simuliert.

Im größeren der beiden Gewächshäuser des Komplexes wird eine tropisch-feuchte und im kleineren eine subtropisch-trockene und mediterrane Klimazone simuliert."

Alle fünf Dursleys waren begeistert, als sie das alles sahen. Manchmal kamen sie sich vor, als wären sie in Afrika, ein anderes Mal, als wären sie in Asien.

Es war schon recht spät am Nachmittag, als sie aufbrachen, um wieder nach Burford zu fahren. Als sie dann gegen neun Uhr abends vor dem Haus hielten, waren alle rechtschaffen müde, aber glücklich.

Die Tage vergingen, inzwischen war es Samstag, der 10. Juni, der Tag an dem Lily ihren Geburtstag feiern wollte. Wieder stiegen alle in Melindas Auto und fuhren gegen neun Uhr Richtung London. Ginny und Harry hatten die Dursleys gebeten, etwas früher zu kommen, damit man sich noch einmal gemütlich zusammensetzen könne, bevor das Haus von den Kindern gestürmt würde.

Halb zwölf hielt Dudley vor dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 und staunte nicht schlecht.

Auch Melinda und Petunia bewunderten das große Haus.

„Nicht übel!", sagte Dudley dann.

Sie gingen zur Eingangstür und klingelten. Nach einer Weile wurde die Tür von Ginny geöffnet. „Da seid ihr ja", begrüßte Ginny sie freundlich. „Kommt bitte herein."

„Du meine Güte", entfuhr es Petunia, „Was für ein schönes, großes Haus!"

Auch Melinda, Dudley und die Kinder ließen ihre Blicke bewundernd umherschweifen.

„Wollen wir hier im Flur stehen bleiben, oder darf ich Euch ins Wohnzimmer bitten?"

Sie gingen hinter Ginny her, die eine Tür öffnete und sie hineinwinkte.

„Setzt Euch bitte.", sagte Ginny und zeigte auf eine bequeme Couchecke und Sessel.

„Wie geht es euch? Seid ihr gut durchgekommen?", erkundigte sich Ginny nun.

„Ja, uns geht es bestens. Wir haben uns einmal verfranst, aber waren wieder schnell in der richtigen Richtung. Ein, zwei Päuschen haben wir auch noch eingelegt."

Ginny lächelte verstehend. Es klopfte an die Tür und herein kam Kreacher, der uralte Hauself der Potters mit einem Tablett. Petunia stieß einen Schrei aus, entschuldigte sich daraufhin gleich und meinte zu Ginny.

„Vor Jahren, als Dudley und Harry ungefähr 16 waren, war auch so ein Wesen in unserem Haus in Little Whinging. Dieser Mr. Dumbledore war gekommen, um Harry abzuholen. Irgendwie war da etwas zu klären wegen einer Erbsache….und dazu brauchte er den alten Hauselfen dieses Sirius Black. Meine Güte dieser Elf war so schmuddelig…", sagte Petunia und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Das ist derselbe Hauself, Mrs. Dursley. Das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und Kreacher hat sich nach einer Begebenheit verbessert und seitdem ist Kreacher Harry treu ergeben und inzwischen natürlich auch dem Rest der Familie."

Kreacher schien das nicht weiter zu stören, dass Petunia geschrieen hatte. Er bediente die Gäste der Potters formvollendet.

Petunia schnupperte vorsichtig an ihrer Tasse und als sie sich sicher schien, dass es wirklich ganz normaler Tee war, begann sie in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken. Melinda, Dudley und Ginny bemühten sich nicht zu grinsen und taten so, als hätten sie das nicht gesehen.

„Ben? Emma? Wollt ihr zu Lily und Albus?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja", sagten beide, wie aus einem Mund. Dann wandte sich Ginny an Kreacher und fragte ihn, „Würdest du bitte die beiden zu Lily und Albus bringen?"

„Sehr gern, Mrs. Potter.", sagte Kreacher und bedeutete den Zwillingen mit ihm zu kommen.

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, fragte Ginny, „Möchtet Ihr euch vielleicht das Haus anschauen?"

„Ja, gerne.", sagte Dudley stellvertretend für den Rest.

„Na, dann lasst uns mal in der Küche anfangen.", meinte Ginny und begleitete ihre Gäste dorthin.

„Mein Gott, ist die herrlich groß.", sagte Melinda.

„Nun ja, es war schließlich mal ein hochherrschaftliches Haus.", warf Ginny ein.

„Aber, wie ich sehe, ist sie ausgestattet, wie jede normale andere Küche auch.", meinte Petunia erstaunt.

„Ja, wir leben auch relativ wie normale Menschen, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir eine Zaubererfamilie sind. Wir gehen ganz normal in den Supermarkt, um unsere Dinge des täglichen Bedarfs einzukaufen. Die Kinder lernen auch, wie man ganz normal saubermacht, kocht und abwäscht. Das mit Magie zu machen, lernen sie später in Hogwarts und wenn sie volljährig sind, können sie es auch in ihren eigenen Haushalten anwenden."

„Das heißt also, hier wird alles ohne Magie gemacht?", fragte Petunia noch erstaunter.

„Nein.", sagte Ginny. „Wir kaufen z. B. bestimmte Lebensmittel ein, können diese aber vervielfältigen, wenn wir wollen und auch beim Putzen gibt es einige nützliche Haushaltszauber, die wir auch nutzen, aber unsere Kinder wissen auch, wie man es ohne Magie erledigen kann."

Melinda schien zu verstehen, was Ginny meinte und sagte, „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr einen Geschirrspüler, Mikrowelle usw. Das heißt, euer Hauself nutzt diese Dinge auch?"

„Nur zum Teil.", sagte Ginny, „Die Geschirrspülmaschine findet er zum Beispiel recht nützlich, aber ansonsten erledigt er das meiste mit Magie."

Die Küchentür öffnete sich und eine kleinere Elfe trat herein.

„Das ist übrigens Nelly, unsere zweite Hauselfe. Wir haben sie eingestellt, um Kreacher ein wenig zu entlasten. Das war gar nicht so einfach, ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass er auch Anspruch auf freie Tage hat und eigentlich auch in Rente gehen könnte. Wir haben ihm auch versprochen, dass er dann hier bleiben darf. Aber er möchte nicht aufhören zu arbeiten."

Nelly verneigte sich vor den Dursleys und Ginny und fragte, „Was darf ich denn zu Mittag zubereiten?"

„Mögt Ihr Eintopf?", fragte Ginny ihre Gäste. Die drei nickten.

„Die Kinder auch?", fragte Ginny. Wieder nickten die drei.

„Wie Sie wünschen Mrs. Potter.", nahm Nelly die Anweisung entgegen.

„Nelly, bitte kein großes Primborium. Wir werden hier unten in der Küche essen."

„Wie Sie wünschen.", war Nellys Antwort.

Dann führte Ginny ihre Gäste weiter durch das Haus, zeigte ihnen den Salon, den Wandteppich mit der Ahnengalerie der Blacks.

Die drei Dursleys staunten nicht schlecht, wie weit die Vorfahren von Sirius Black zurückzuverfolgen waren.

Weiter ging es durch die verschiedenen Zimmer bis zum Dachboden, die Zimmer der Hauselfen (allerdings nur von außen), zeigte das Arbeitszimmer von Harry, wo noch immer das Bild von Phinäus Black hing.

Die Dursleys zeigten sich erstaunt, dass Harry ein Bild, nur mit einem dunklen Hintergrund an der Wand hängen hatte.

„Was bitte, soll das darstellen?", fragte Dudley erstaunt.

Ginny schmunzelte, „Das ist das Bild von Phinäus Black, einem Vorfahren von Sirius Black … Harrys verstorbenem Paten. Dieser Phinäus war auch einmal Direktor in Hogwarts und es ist üblich, dass verstorbene Direktoren in Hogwarts ein Bild bekommen. Sie müssen auch nach ihrem Tod den amtierenden Direktor mit Ratschlägen unterstützen."

Dudley schaute etwas konsterniert, „Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht….Wenn sie doch tot sind…Ich kenne wohl die beweglichen Fotos der Zauberer..aber das verstehe ich jetzt nicht."

Ginny lächelte wieder, „Wie solltest du auch. Es ist so, dass die Personen in den Gemälden mit dem Direktor reden können oder jeder anderen Person, die sich im Zimmer des Direktors aufhält. Wenn mehrere Gemälde derselben Person an verschiedenen Orten hängen, können sie auch zwischen den Gemälden hin und her wandern."

Dudley hörte ihr mit offenem Mund zu und auch Melinda und Petunia guckten ziemlich verstört aus der Wäsche.

„So was können Zauberer machen?", fragte Petunia. Ginny nickte und Dudley fragte sie,

„Dann ist Mr. Black jetzt in Hogwarts in seinem Gemälde?"

„Ja, genau dort.", sagte Ginny.

„Ginny, wir haben da noch etwas, was dringend nach Hogwarts geschickt werden müsste. Würdest du das bitte veranlassen?", fragte Melinda und gab ihr einen Bogen Pergament.

Ginny nahm ihn ihr ab, schaute kurz darauf und meinte, „Es freut mich sehr, Mrs. Dursley, das Sie sich auch entschlossen haben, sich Hogwarts einmal anzusehen. Es wird Ihnen gefallen, da bin ich ganz sicher." Petunia, die sich während des Rundgangs nicht verkneifen konnte, ab und zu mal mit dem Finger über Bilderrahmen und Flächen zu fahren, musste neidlos anerkennen, dass kaum ein Stäubchen zu finden war.

Die vier verließen das Büro und gingen dann zu den Kinderzimmern. Ginny zeigte kurz auf eine Tür und sagte dann dazu, „Hier ist das Zimmer von James. Er ist im Moment noch in Hogwarts und kommt erst Ende Juni wieder nach Hause."

Sie gingen noch ein Stück weiter, dann klopfte Ginny an eine Tür und ging dann hinein.

Dort sahen die Dursleys vier Kinder, ihre Zwillinge Emma und Ben, dann Lily und Albus, den Petunia noch nicht kannte.

Albus und Lily standen auf, um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Albus musterte Petunia aufmerksam, lächelte dann und meinte, „Guten Tag Mrs. Dursley. Ich bin Albus Severus Potter. Aber Sie dürfen Al zu mir sagen."

„Guten Tag Al. Es freut mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen. Aber bitte sag Tante Petunia zu mir."

„In Ordnung, Tante Petunia.", sagte Al, begrüßte dann freudestrahlend Dudley und Melinda und wandte sich dann wieder den Zwillingen zu.

Lily dagegen umarmte Petunia und sagte zu ihr, „Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist."

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen, Lily.", sagte nun Petunia.

Nun begrüßte Lily auch Dudley und Melinda und fragte ihre Mutter, „Mum, wann gibt es Mittagessen?"

Ginny schaute auf ihre Uhr und meinte, „In einer halben Stunde denke ich. Unten in der Küche."

„Und wann kommen Grandma und Grandpa, Tante Hermione, Onkel Ron, Rose und Hugo?"

„Immer noch so gegen halb drei, wie ich es dir schon zehn mal heute gesagt habe.", flüsterte Ginny ihrer Tochter zu.

„Aha.", meinte sie nun, „Und wo bleibt Dad?"

„Er wollte zum Mittagessen zurück sein, Lilymaus.", antwortete Ginny ihrer Tochter.

„Ok.", sagte Lily und ging zurück zu ihren Spielgefährten.

Die vier verließen nun das Zimmer und gingen wieder nach unten in das Wohnzimmer.

„Ich muss Harry entschuldigen. Er musste heute Morgen dringend ins Ministerium. Aber er wollte gegen Mittag wieder zurück sein."

„Ich hoffe, nichts Schlimmes?", fragte Dudley etwas besorgt.

„Nein, nur eine Prüfung. Ich meine es ging um Tarnung. Harry ist doch Ausbilder der Auroren.", gab Ginny Auskunft.

„Ihr könnt euch auf noch den Garten anschauen.", schlug Ginny vor.

Also erhoben sich die vier wieder und folgten dann Ginny in den Garten. Dort sahen sie ein kleines Häuschen, mitten im Garten, das auf mehreren Pfählen zu stehen schien. Eine Treppe führte hinauf, zu einer Tür. Die kleinen Fenster waren alle glaslos.

„So", sagte Ginny, „Hier ist so zu sagen unsere Eulerei. Dort oben sind unsere zwei „alten" Eulen und zwei Jungeulen. Davon wolltet ihr euch ja eine aussuchen, wenn ihr im Sommer zu uns kommt."

Dudley meinte, „Das ist aber eine gute Lösung, die Eulen dort zu halten."

„Und vor allem eine saubere und hygienische. Was meinst du, was für ein Dreck die machen. Dort muss auch regelmäßig ausgemistet werden.", sagte Ginny.

„Machen das auch die Hauselfen?", fragte Melinda.

„Nein, das machen wir selbst. Harry oder ich…..Allerdings meistens mit Magie.", gab Ginny Antwort. Melinda schien über etwas nachzudenken, und meinte dann.

„Dudley, wir müssen uns dann auch so ein kleines Häuschen in den Garten stellen."

Dudley nickte, „Wird gemacht. Und den Dreck von einer Eule werden wir auch ohne Magie schaffen."

Ginny ging auf das Häuschen zu und sagte dann zu den dreien.

„Ich werde gleich den Brief nach Hogwarts schicken. Geht doch schon mal zurück ins Haus."

Fünf Minuten später kam Ginny wieder ins Wohnzimmer, aber nicht alleine.

„Schaut mal, wen ich im Flur aufgelesen habe?", sagte Ginny und zeigte auf Harry.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid.", begrüßte er die drei Dursleys.

„Wie ich Ginny kenne, hat sie euch schon das ganze Haus gezeigt."

Die drei grinsten und nickten.

„Ich hoffe, Kreacher und Nelly haben euch nicht zu sehr erschreckt?", fragte Harry weiter, „Schließlich kennt niemand von euch Hauselfen."

„Doch", meinten Petunia und Dudley, „erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, als Dumbledore dich abgeholt hat?"

„Ach, das zählt nicht….", meinte Harry feixend.

„Also ich weiß nicht, der Schreck von damals sitzt mir noch heute in den Gliedern.", sagte Tante Petunia.

„Kreacher ist ganz in Ordnung, Tante Petunia.", sagte Harry zu ihr.

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Sieht ja ganz manierlich aus und euer Haus scheinen er und diese Nelly ja in Schuss zu halten."

Nun trat Kreacher ein und meldete, dass das Essen serviert wäre und die Herrschaften sich doch bitte in die Küche begeben sollten.

Die Kinder saßen schon an dem großen Holztisch und warteten nur noch auf die Erwachsenen. Ginny begann jedem etwas Minestrone auf die Teller zu machen. Melinda und Petunia ließen es sich nicht nehmen, zu helfen. Endlich hatte jeder etwas auf dem Teller.

Ein Korb mit Brotscheiben wurde herum gereicht und bald war nur noch das Klappern der Löffel zu hören. Alle nahmen Nachschlag und der Topf schien sich immer selbst nachzufüllen. Zum Nachtisch gab es Eis mit Früchten.

Melinda fragte dann Ginny, „War es nur eine Sinnestäuschung, oder hat sich der Topf wirklich von selbst nachgefüllt?"

„Nein, du hast dich nicht getäuscht. So lange wir essen, füllt sich der Topf immer nach, aber schau mal jetzt rein. Er ist fast leer."

Melinda tat es und machte große Augen. „Magie ist wunderbar!!", sagte sie dann.

Harry hatte währenddessen Dudley an die Seite genommen. Petunia beschäftigte sich mit den Kindern, so dass die beiden ungestört waren.

„Hat Alex schon etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Harry Dudley.

„Ja.", sagte dieser und erzählte Harry alles, was er wusste.

Harrys Augen wurden immer größer.

„Das hat Onkel Vernon gemacht?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Dann sprach Harry weiter, „Entschuldige Dudley, aber wenn ich mir die Gestalt deines Vaters vorstelle….."

„Mein Vater hat eine strenge Diät hinter sich und eine Kur. Ging nicht mehr anders wegen seiner Gesundheit. Er hat eine ganze Menge abgenommen. Ihn als schlank zu bezeichnen wäre übertrieben, aber er sieht jetzt schon besser und gesünder aus, mit weniger auf den Rippen."

„Aha, dann hat er gleich einen Jugendkoller bekommen, oder was?", fragte Harry nun.

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheint fast so. Aber alles was Alex herausgefunden hat, liegt beim Anwalt und der Anwalt selber hatte wohl auch schon einige brisante Dinge herausgefunden."

Harry nickte Dudley zu, dann gingen sie wieder zu den anderen.

Es war mittlerweile kurz nach drei und nach und nach war die Verwandtschaft der Potters eingetroffen und die Kinder, die Lily eingeladen hatte.

Die Dursleys begrüßten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, George und Familie, Percy mit Frau und Kindern, Bill mit Fleur und deren Kindern, Hermione, Ron, Rose und Hugo. Es war eine sehr große Runde an diesem Nachmittag am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Es gab reichlich Kaffee und Kuchen, Limonade, Süßigkeiten und ein leckeres Abendbuffet, das Kreacher und Nelly gezaubert hatten, mit Schnitzeln, Salaten, Würstchen, Hähnchenschenkeln und noch mehr.

Lily lies es sich nicht nehmen, Tante Petunia in die Geburtstagsspiele mit einzubeziehen. Sie musste Bi-Ba-Butzmann spielen, Blinde Kuh und Topf schlagen.

Gegen neun am Abend wurden die Kinder nach und nach abgeholt. Die große Verwandtschaft der Potters verließ nach und nach das Haus. Nur Arthur und Molly blieben und Hermione gab Dudley noch ihre Telefonnummer und Adresse. Man könne sich doch einmal treffen, meinte sie und Ron schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

„Und bring deine Mutter mit, wenn sie mag.", rief Hermione noch im Gehen Dudley zu.

Molly half Ginny die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen. Arthur unterhielt sich angeregt mit Dudley, Melinda und Petunia.

Dann als Ginny und Molly wieder herunterkamen, wollten die Dursleys aufstehen und auch gehen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", sagte Harry fast empört. „Ihr bleibt hier. Schaut euch mal eure Kinder an. Die sind hundemüde. Es sind immer zwei drei Gästezimmer vorbereitet."

Petunia schaute etwas verlegen zu Boden. Das hätte sie nun nicht erwartet und dementsprechend druckste sie herum. „Ist denn für mich auch ein Bett frei?"

Harry schaute sie erstaunt an und meinte, Warum sollte ich dich jetzt alleine nach Hause schicken. Du hast hier genauso ein Bett frei, wie die anderen."

Molly wechselte mit ihrer Tochter einen Blick und sagte dann zu Petunia, „Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie in ihr Zimmer. Es ist gleich neben Lilys. Ich glaube sie ist noch wach. Lesen Sie ihr noch eine Geschichte vor. Das mag sie sehr gern."

Ginny nahm dann die anderen Dursleys und ging mit ihnen nach oben, um ihnen ihre Zimmer zu zeigen. Emma durfte bei Lily einziehen und Ben bei Al.

Dann zeigte Ginny Dudley und Melinda ihr Zimmer und ein kleines Bad, das dazu gehörte.

„Dann müsst ihr nicht durchs ganze Haus."

Arthur, Molly, Melinda, Dudley und die Potters beendeten den Abend bei einem Glas Wein und Erzählungen aus ihrer Jugendzeit, trolligen Geschichten über die Kinder und allerlei Klatsch und Tratsch aus den Medien.

Bevor alle zu Bett gingen, schauten die Dursleys, Potters und Weasleys noch einmal nach den Kindern und glaubten kaum, was sie in Lilys Zimmer sahen. Petunia war in Lilys Bett eingeschlafen. Das Buch, das sie gelesen hatte, lag auf dem Boden und Lily und Emma lagen an Petunia gekuschelt und schliefen.

Melinda ging auf Zehenspitzen ins Zimmer, nahm Emma vorsichtig hoch, die etwas unwillig im Schlaf vor sich hinknurrte und legte sie ins Bett, das direkte neben Lilys stand. Inzwischen war Molly mit einer dünnen Decke gekommen, um Lily und Petunia vorsichtig zuzudecken.

Leise gingen alle hinaus und es schien, als würde sich Harry eine Träne aus den Augen wischen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo, erst einmal vielen Dank für die Kommis. Hier nun wieder ein kleines Kapitel, nur so für zwischendurch. Ich habe inzwischen Betaleser und werde alle bisherigen Chaps noch einmal durcharbeiten, so dass es mit dem nächsten eine Weile dauern kann. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass euch chap 12 gefällt. _

**12. Schreck am Sonntagmorgen**

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wachte Petunia auf. Sie musste sich erst einmal orientieren, wo sie war. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich, dass sie von Harrys Familie gebeten wurden, über Nacht zu bleiben. Sie erinnerte sich auch, dass Molly, Lilys Großmutter, ihr gesagt hatte, sie könne das Zimmer neben Lily bekommen.

Für Emma, Petunias eigene Enkelin, war ein Bett neben Lilys gestellt worden. Sie hatte den Mädchen noch vorgelesen und musste dann wohl eingeschlafen sein. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, zog Petunia ihren Arm unter Lilys Kopf hervor. Die drehte sich zur anderen Seite, brummelte etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf und schlief weiter.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Petunias Gesicht, während sie vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus Lilys Gesicht strich.

‚Was für ein bezauberndes kleines Mädchen.', dachte Petunia. Sie deckte Lily noch einmal sorgfältig zu und schaute noch zu Emma, die selig schlief, drückte ihr vorsichtig ein Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ leise das Zimmer der Mädchen.

Für einen Sonntagmorgen wurde sie relativ zeitig wach. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr sagte ihr, dass es gerade drei viertel Acht (viertel vor Acht ) war. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute sich erst einmal in dem Zimmer um. Gestern Abend hatte sie das alles gar nicht so wahrgenommen. Sie saß auf einem großen, breiten Himmelbett. An der einen Wand war ein alter, wie es schien recht kostbarer großer Holzschrank, der darauf schließen ließ, dass die Leute, die ihn vor langer Zeit erworben hatten, nicht nach dem Geld schauen brauchten.

An den Fenstern waren kostbare schwere Samtvorhänge, die im Moment noch das Tageslicht draußen hielten. Petunia stand auf, lief zum Fenster und zog sie zurück. Die Fenster gingen in den Garten. Sie öffnete sie, um frische Luft herein zu lassen und genoss die Morgenstille. Eine der Eulen, eine weiße, wie Harry sie hatte, flog gerade mit etwas im Schnabel auf das Eulenhäuschen zu. Anscheinend war sie auf Jagd gewesen.

Petunia ging zurück ins Zimmer, schlug die Bettdecke zum Auslüften zurück. Wieder ließ sie ihre Blicke durch das Zimmer schweifen. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen kleinen altertümlichen Schreibtisch, mit vielen kleinen Fächern. Auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben der Tür standen eine Flasche Mineralwasser und zwei Gläser.

Petunia beschloss sich frisch zu machen. Als sie fertig war öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür zu Lilys Zimmer. Die saß schon angezogen im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und las in einem Buch. Sie schaute zur Tür, lächelte als sie Petunia sah und zeigte auf das Bett neben ihr. Dort schien Emma noch fest zu schlafen. Lily stand leise auf, nahm ihre Puschen in die eine Hand und kam auf Zehenspitzen auf Petunia zu.

„Guten Morgen, Tante Petunia.", sagte sie leise, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Petunia erwiderte lächelnd den Morgengruß und fragte dann, „Hast du dich denn schon gewaschen, Lily?"

Lily nickte mit dem Kopf und sagte, „Ja, ich bin schon seit sieben Uhr wach. Aber die Haare kannst du mir noch machen." Dann nahm sie Petunia an die Hand und zog sie ins Badezimmer. Petunia nahm die Haarbürste, die sie von Lily bekommen hatte und bürstete erst einmal sorgfältig das Haar durch.

„Was hättest du denn gerne für eine Frisur?", fragte Petunia Lily. „Egal, ich lass mich überraschen.", antwortete diese.

Petunia überlegte kurz, dann teilte sie am Oberkopf die Haare in drei Teile, nahm mal eine Strähne von rechts, mal von links zur Mitte, bis sie einen wunderschönen französischen Kopf geflochten hatte. „Ich brauche mal einen Haargummi.", sagte Petunia. Lily reichte ihr einen hoch, so dass Petunia ihr Werk beenden konnte.

„So, fertig!" Lily schaute in den Spiegel, bedankte sich und zog Petunia dann aus dem Bad in den Flur.

„Wir gehen jetzt in die Küche.", sagte sie bestimmt. Petunia wandte ein, „Aber geht das denn. Alle scheinen noch zu schlafen."

„Natürlich geht das. Ich bin doch dabei.", sagte Lily nun unbekümmert. „Mum und Dad schlfen sonntags meistens etwas länger. Dann machen uns Kreacher oder Nelly das Frühstück. Aber heute übernimmt das bestimmt Granny."

„Und Kreacher und Nelly?", fragte Petunia. „Die brauchen erst heute Mittag anfangen.", antwortete Lily. „Granny übernimmt gerne das Frühstück, wenn sie hier ist. Sie ist bestimmt schon in der Küche, Tante Petunia." Petunia, die immer noch zögerte, wurde von Lily einfach mitgezogen.

Molly räumte gerade die Spülmaschine aus, als Lily und Petunia dazu kamen.

„Guten Morgen, Granny. Schau mal wen ich mitgebracht habe.", begrüßte Lily ihre Großmutter.

Petunia schaute etwas verlegen zur Seite. Molly kam auf die beiden zu, um Lily kurz an sich zu drücken. „Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Weasley. Ich habe herrlich geschlafen, obwohl ich mitten in der Nacht umziehen musste. Ich bin wohl bei den Mädchen eingeschlafen."

Molly lächelte ihr zu und bestätigte dies, „Ja und es sah sehr rührend aus. Emma lag auch noch mit auf Lilys Bett, ziemlich weit unten, aber wir haben sie dort wegnehmen können. Wir hatten befürchtet, dass, wenn Lily sich umdreht, sie Emma wehtun könnte, wenn sie zu sehr mit den Füssen arbeitet."

Molly ging zurück in Richtung der Spülmaschine, um das saubere Geschirr wegzuräumen.

Lily lief zum Kühlschrank, holte eine Flasche Milch heraus und wollte gerade daraus trinken.

„Wir haben Gläser im Schrank, junge Dame!", sagte Molly zu Lily. Lily verdrehte die Augen, nahm sich aber ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank. „Na siehst du, geht doch.", sagte Molly nun versöhnlicher.

Dann fragte sie die beiden, „Wollt ihr mir helfen, ein paar schöne Blumen für den Frühstückstisch zusammen zu suchen. Die Rosen blühen gerade so schön und ein paar Pfingsrosen sind auch noch im Garten."

„Pfingstrosen mag ich sehr.", sagte nun Petunia.

„Ja, das sind sehr schöne Blumen.", bestätigte Molly. „Meine Tochter hat ein paar spätblühende Sorten im Garten. Wollen wir uns nicht mal umschauen, Mrs. Dursley?"

„Ja, gerne.", sagte Petunia lächelnd.

„Komm Lily!", rief Molly ihrer Enkelin zu. Lily stellte ihr Glas in den Abwasch und lief zu ihrer Großmutter und Petunia. Dann schaute sie Molly von oben nach unten an und fing an zu kichern.

„Was ist so lustig, junge Dame?", fragte Molly irritiert.

Lily kicherte weiter und fragte, „Willst du so in den Garten gehen? Im Morgenmantel?"

Petunia schmunzelte auch, aber Molly entgegnete, „Wen sollte das stören? Ich bin schließlich nicht nackt." Und an Petunia gewandt, „Oder meinen Sie, ich sollte mich schnell umziehen?"

„Nein, nein", versicherte Petunia zu sagen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich berechtigt bin, Ihnen irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen."

„Dann können wir ja jetzt los. Aber vorher…", begann sie zu sprechen. Dann ein Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Stühle, die sich so dann selbstständig auf den Tisch stellten.

„….werde ich ich noch die Küche ausfegen.", fuhr sie fort und mit einem weiteren Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes fegte ein Besen die Küche wie von Geisterhand aus. Molly schaute zu Lily, die sie am Ärmel zupfte. „Ja, bitte?". Lily zeigte nur giggelnd auf Petunia, die mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen da stand und sich ansah, was sich gerade in der Küche abspielte.

Molly schaute etwas verlegen, legte einen Arm auf den von Petunia, die augenblicklich zusammenzuckte.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie meine Liebe. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Sie damit nicht vertraut sind."

„Sch--sch--schon gut. Sch--sch—schon gut.", stammelte Petunia.

„Wollen wir dann bitte in den Garten gehen?", fragte sie dann mit festerer Stimme.

Molly nickte eifrig, „Natürlich, natürlich."

Lily nahm Petunias Hand und führte sie behutsam in den Garten.

Dort angekommen fragte Molly Petunia besorgt, „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

„Ja, danke.", versicherte Petunia ihr. „Wo fangen wir an?", fragte sie danach betont munter.

Molly zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wo sie mögen. Ich gebe Ihnen noch eine Schere und ein paar Handschuhe. Wegen der Rosendornen." Dann wandte sie sich an ein Holzkästchen links neben der Tür und reichte Petunia Handschuhe und Schere. Selbst damit bewaffnet gingen die beiden älteren Damen auf die Beete zu, die links und rechts des Gartenweges lagen. Etwas weiter hinten konnte man ein Schaukelgerüst erkennen, auf das Lily nun zulief. Etwas versteckt von hohen Bäumen links und rechts davon, hatte Petunia es gestern wohl nicht wahr genommen, genauso wenig wie den Gartentisch mit den Holzbänken, der an der Hauswand stand.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen?", meinte Molly zu Petunia. „Sie links und ich rechts?"

Petunia nickte und wandte sich dann den Beeten rechts des Gartenweges zu. Molly ging nach links.

Fünf bis zehn Minuten später hatten beide den Arm voller Blumen. Molly meinte zu Petunia, „Ich denke, dass sollte genügen. Lassen Sie uns die Blumen dort vorne am Tisch vorsortieren."

Petunia nickte wiederum und folgte Molly stumm zu dem Gartentisch. Die Blumen wurden ausgebreitet. Rosa und dunkelrote Rosen, weisse, rosa- und zweifarbige Pfingstrosen waren dort zu sehen und ein wenig Schleierkraut.

Die beiden Frauen setzten sich und stellten zwei wunderschöne Blumensträusse zusammen. Zwischendurch schauten sie zu Lily, die dort begeistert schaukelt und ein paar mal rief.

„Schaut mal, wie hoch ich fliegen kann."

Molly rief dann besorgt zurück. „Sei vorsichtig Lilymaus!"

Als die Sträuße fertig waren, rief Molly ihrer Enkelin zu, „Komm Lily, lass uns wieder ins Haus gehen. Du kannst mir beim Frühstück vorbereiten helfen."

Lily, die gerade wieder ganz nach oben geschaukelt war, rief zurück, „Ja Granny, ich komme!" Dann sprang sie ab.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei war zu hören, dem zorniges

„Na warte Lily Luna Potter, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme.

Der Schrei kam von Petunia, der Ausruf von der empörten Molly, die nun besorgt zu Petunia schaute, die sich zitternd die Hand auf das Herz legte und schwer atmete.

„Mrs. Dursley, Lily ist nichts passiert.", sprach Molly Petunia behutsam an. „Schauen Sie!"

Petunia wagte einen Blick in die Richtung, in der sie wusste, das Lily sein müsste und sah, wie sie ein Bein nach vorne gestreckt, das andere nach hinten angewinkelt und die Arme ausgebreitet, langsam, einem Engel gleich zur Erde schwebte.


	9. Chapter 9

13

Hallo Leute, es tut mir leid, das es erst heute weitergeht, aber ich war vier Woche n im Krankenhaus. Hatte eine OP (wegen Gebärmuttrhalskrebs). Ich hatte aber noch Glück, das es noch im Frühstadium war, so dass die Heilungschancen gut stehen. Ich hoffe, meine Fortsetzung gefällt euch. Es hat ein wenig gedauert, bis ich wieder den Kopf dafür frei hatte. Sorry! LG WhiteHedwig

**13. Harry und Petunia**

Es war später Nachmittag. Noch einmal hatten sich die Potters und Dursleys im Salon zusammen. Die Gemüter hatten sich nach dem aufregenden Ereignis vom Morgen beruhigt, nachdem Petunia sich mehrfach entschuldigt hatte, dass sie etwas überreagiert hatte.

Harry und Ginny hatten mit Lily Luna gesprochen und sie gebeten zukünftig vorsichtiger mit solchen Aktionen zu sein.

Lily hatte dies schuldbewusst versprochen und sich mehrmals bei Petunia entschuldigt, die dies mit den Worten abwehrte, dass sie froh sei, das Lily nichts passiert wäre.

Molly war nach dem Mittagessen wieder in den Fuchsbau appariert.

Melinda stand auf und sagte zu den anderen,

„Ich werde dann mal die Sachen packen. Wir wollen euch nicht länger zur Last fallen…"

„Ihr seid uns keine Last.", unterbrach sie Ginny.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Und ihr seid hier immer herzlich willkommen.", sagte Harry, „Alle!", mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Tante. Die errötete leicht und senkte den Kopf, als würde sie sich schämen.

Melinda, die das Gefühl hatte, das hier noch etwas im Raume lag, das nur Harry und Petunia anging, forderte ihre Kinder auf, „Emma, Ben! Kommt bitte und packt eure Sachen zusammen. Und Dudley? Würdest Du mir bitte beim packen helfen?"

Dudley schaute sie verwundert an, aber als er ihren bedeutungsvollen Blick in Richtung Harry und Petunia sah, verstand er und beeilte sich zu versichern,

„Aber sicher Schätzchen, für dich tue ich doch fast alles!"

Melinda zog amüsiert die Brauen hoch und fragte, „Wieso eigentlich nur fast??"

Dudley überging sie und meinte, „Wollten wir nicht unsere Sachen packen? Los Kinder, kommt!"

Dann nahm er sie an die Hand und zog sie aus dem Salon.

„Hey! Du weichst mir aus!", hörten Ginny, Harry und Petunia Melinda noch protestieren, bevor die Tür zuging. Emma und Ben folgten ihren Eltern grinsend. Albus, James und Lily Luna riefen ihnen nach, „Wartet, wir helfen euch!"

Nun waren nur noch Ginny, Harry und Petunia im Zimmer. Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Doch dann rang sich Petunia dazu durch, einige Worte an die Potters zu richten.

„Harry….ich danke Dir und Deiner Familie sehr, dass Du mich so herzlich in Deinem Haus aufgenommen hast."

„Keine Ursache, Tante Petunia, " sagte Harry zu ihr, wie ich schon sagte, Du bist hier jederzeit herzlich willkommen."

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Dir, …wo Du doch bei Vernon und mir….", stammelte Petunia.

Harry unterbrach sie mit den Worten,

„Tante Petunia, wir sollten einen Schlussstrich ziehen und einen neuen Anfang wagen.

Besser spät als nie."

Nun mischte sich Ginny ins Gespräch ein und sagte,

„Ich denke, das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Ich werde mal schauen, was die Kinder machen. Das hier ist eine Sache unter euch beiden."

Damit verließ sie den Raum und Harry war nun mit seiner Tante allein.

Nun war es Harry, der sich an seine Tante wandte,

„Die Zaubererwelt ist dir gar nicht so unbekannt, wie ich immer annahm. Nicht wahr, Tante Petunia?"

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf und meinte,

„Nein, solche Aktionen, wie die von Lily heute Morgen, kannte ich schon von Deiner Mutter."

Harry nickte, „Ja, ich weiß!"

Petunia riss erstaunt die Augen auf, „Woher…? Das habe ich Dir doch nie erzählt."

„Nein, " bestätigte Harry, „wie so viele andere Dinge auch nicht. Du hättest doch selbst, wenn es um dein Leben gegangen wäre, mir niemals davon erzählt."

„Nein.", sagte Petunia, „aber woher weißt Du das denn nun?"

„Aus den Erinnerungen von Severus Snape!", war Harrys Antwort.

„Und ich weiß auch, dass du einen Brief an Dumbledore geschrieben hast, ob du auch nach Hogwarts darfst."

Petunia errötete und nickte. „Als Lily, also deine Mutter, damals diesen Brief bekam, waren alle so begeistert und stolz. Natürlich wollte ich auch dorthin, schließlich waren wir immer zusammen – Lily und ich. Also schrieb ich an Dumbledore…."

„Und hast eine Ablehnung bekommen.", vollendete Harry den Satz.

Petunia nickte und sprach weiter, „Von da an, habe alles abgelehnt, was ich mir nicht erklären konnte und in meinen Augen unnormal war. Ich habe Lily dafür gehasst, dass sie etwas konnte, was ich nicht konnte. Zauberei gibt es doch nur im Märchen, redete ich mir ein, obwohl ich wusste, was Lily alles tun konnte, aufgrund ihrer magischen Kräfte. Aber das habe ich alles als unnormal verdrängt. Und als ich dann Vernon traf….hatte ich jemanden gefunden, der mich darin bestärkte.

Mit ihm konnte ich das tun, wovon ich immer geträumt hatte, eine ganz normale Familie aufzubauen….ja, und dann kamst Du..."

Harry nickte verstehend und fragte, „Hast Du meine Mutter wirklich gehasst?"

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, „Nein, habe ich nicht. Das habe ich zwar immer gesagt und mir eingeredet, aber es stimmt nicht. Ich war neidisch und eifersüchtig darauf, dass sie eine Hexe war und ich nicht. Sie hat immer so von Hogwarts geschwärmt!"

Harry lächelte versonnen, „Ja, Hogwarts war toll. Mein erstes richtiges Zuhause!"

„Das was wir dir eigentlich hätten geben sollen…", sagte Petunia leise.

„Ja, das wäre toll gewesen. Es war immer ein Horror für mich, in den Sommerferien zu Euch zu müssen. Ich bin Euch heute noch dankbar, dass ich Weihnachten immer in Hogwarts bleiben konnte."

„Das tut mir sehr leid. Wirklich Harry!", versicherte Petunia nun.

„Ja, ich glaube Dir. Aber warum habt ihr mich nicht in ein Kinderheim gegeben, nachdem ihr mich vor der Tür gefunden habt?" fragte Harry seine Tante.

„Ich konnte es nicht, schließlich warst du der Sohn meiner einzigen Schwester. Und da war noch dieser Brief von Dumbledore…."

„In dem er dich gebeten hatte, mich aufzunehmen, weil ich bei dir bis zu meiner Volljährigkeit geschützt wäre, da du meine noch einzige lebende Verwandte wärest?"

„Genauso ist es", antwortete Petunia.

„Tante Petunia, ich denke, es ist an er Zeit, dir dafür zu danken, dass du mich damals in dein Haus aufgenommen hast. Auch wenn du es damals nur ungern gemacht hast, es hat mir das Leben gerettet. Und dafür danke ich Dir!", sprach Harry zu seiner Tante.

Petunia sah ihn ungläubig an, „Oh…"

Dann reichte Harry ihr die Hand und sagte, „Und nun schlag ein, und lass uns einen neuen Anfang wagen, ohne Groll und ohne nachtragend zu sein."

Petunia schlug, wenn auch zögerlich ein.

„In Ordnung Harry, lass es uns wagen!"


	10. Chapter 10

14

**14. Wertvolle Erinnerungen**

Petunia schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als es an die Tür klopfte.

Auf ihrem Schoß hatte sie einen kleinen Koffer, in dem Fotos, Umschläge und Bücher, die wie Alben aussahen, zu sehen waren. In der Hand hielt sie ein gerahmtes Foto, auf dem vier Personen zu erkennen waren.

„Ja, bitte!", sagte Petunia, den Kopf zur Tür gewandt.

Melinda steckte den Kopf herein und fragte, „Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Ja natürlich!", antwortete Petunia. Sie deutete Melinda mit ihrer Hand an, sich zu setzen,

„Was gibt es denn?"

Melinda antwortete, „Du hast dich seit wir aus London zurück sind, sehr zurückgezogen. Wir machen uns ein wenig Sorgen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

Petunia lächelte und sagte, „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. Ich schwelge nur ein wenig in Erinnerungen."

„Aha", meinte Melinda, „an deine Zeit mit Vernon?"

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete, „Nein, hier sind Fotos aus meiner Kindheit und Jugend, von meinen Eltern und von Lily."

Sie holte tief Luft und sprach weiter, „Ich habe euch ja erzählt, dass Harry vorgeschlagen hat, dass wir einen neuen Anfang wagen sollten und dass wir uns ein wenig ausgesprochen haben. Natürlich gibt es noch einiges zu sagen…..und da dachte ich, dass ich ihm endlich die Fotos und Dinge zeige, die ich ihm so lange vorenthalten habe."

Melinda machte große Augen, und fragte, „Dann hat Harry diese Fotos niemals gesehen?"

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete leise, „Nein, niemals. Ich habe meine Familie und Harry immer glauben lassen, dass keine Fotos und Erinnerungsstücke an Lily und meine Eltern existieren."

Melinda schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

Petunia holte wieder tief Luft und meinte, „Ja, nun sitze ich seit Tagen hier und versuche ein paar schöne Fotos, Briefe usw. für Harry auszusuchen. Aber ich komme nicht wirklich weiter. Immer fallen mir kleine Episoden ein, die ich jahrelang verdrängt habe."

Dann rückte sie auf dem Sofa ein wenig zur Seite und bat ihre Schwiegertochter sich dazu zu setzen.

„Sieh mal, hier auf dem Foto sind meine Eltern, Lily und ich. Das muss kurz bevor der Brief aus Hogwarts kam, gewesen sein."

Melinda lächelte versonnen, „Eine glückliche Familie….Können wir davon einen Abzug haben? Für unsere Ahnengalerie über dem Sideboard im Wohnzimmer?"

Petunia antwortete, „Ja, sicher! Ich wollte euch so wieso bitten, mir zu helfen, bei der Auswahl der Dinge für Harry. Ich schaffe es einfach nicht allein und will mich eigentlich von gar nichts trennen."

Melinda sagte, „Das musst du ja auch gar nicht. Dudley kann alles einscannen mit einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm bearbeiten. Er hat ein Händchen dafür."

Petunia schaute ihre Schwiegertochter erfreut an, „Dann kann ich die Originale ja behalten. Von den Fotos kann man ja Abzüge machen und vielleicht sind ja auch einige doppelt, aber von Briefen und Schriftstücken gibt es nur das Original. Lilys Zeugnisse gebe ich ja gerne an Harry weiter, aber von den Briefen würde ich mich nur ungern trennen. Gut, das man heutzutage so etwas einscannen kann. Aber leider habe ich davon so gar keine Ahnung."

Melinda nickte verstehend, „Dudley dafür umso mehr. Und private Briefe würde ich auch ungern weggeben, nicht einmal an Harry!"

Petunia legte das Bild in den Koffer, schloss ihn und meinte zu Melinda,

„Dann lass uns mal nach unten gehen, bevor ich es mir noch einmal anders überlege."

Melinda nahm ihr den Koffer ab, öffnete die Tür und sagte, „Nach Dir."

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, hob Dudley kurz den Kopf und frotzelte,

„Da seid ihr ja! Ich wollte gerade eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben."

Mit einem Blick auf den Koffer, fragte er, „Oh, wollen wir verreisen?"

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf, aber Melinda antwortete

„Ja, im übertragenen Sinne schon."

Dudley schaute die beiden Frauen fragend an, „Im übertragenen Sinne? Was heißt das konkret?"

Melinda antwortete, „Das heißt konkret, dass wir eine Zeitreise machen werden. Und hier in diesem Koffer sind die Dinge, die wir dazu benötigen, enthalten."

Dudley schaute konsterniert von Petunia zu Melinda, „Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof!"

„Ja, das sieht man!", feixte Melinda, um dann umso ernster fortzufahren.

„Deine Mum hat in diesem Koffer Fotos und andere Erinnerungsstücke an ihre Kindheit und Jugend, also an die Zeit mit ihren Eltern und Lily."

Dudley schaute nach diesen Worten seine Mutter ungläubig an, „Aber du hast doch immer erzählt, du hättest keine Fotos mehr, wenn Harry danach gefragt hatte."

„Ja", antwortete Petunia, „das habe ich euch immer erzählt. Aber ich konnte sie nicht vernichten…schließlich sind es Erinnerungen an meine Eltern…und meine Schwester Lily."

Dann holte sie tief Luft und meinte, „Nun, am Sonntag, haben Harry und ich einen Schlussstrich unter die Vergangenheit. Er hat es mir vorgeschlagen, wie ich schon erzählt habe……ja und nun wollte ich….nun dachte ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, Harry diese Fotos und Erinnerungsstücke zur Verfügung zu stellen. Viel zu lange haben sie im Koffer gelegen…."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee," meinte Dudley, „aber ich habe die Fotos auch noch nicht gesehen und es wäre auch für mich schön, zu wissen, wie meine Großeltern und meine Tante ausgesehen haben."

Melinda legte den Koffer auf den Tisch und sagte zu ihrer Schwiegermutter,

„Petunia, ich denke, wir sollten uns setzten."

Petunia kicherte und setzte sich zu ihrem Sohn auf das Sofa. Der fragte die beiden Damen,

„Was haltet ihr von einer Flasche Wein?"

Melinda und Petunia nickten zustimmend und entschieden sich für Rotwein.

Ein paar Minuten später war eine Weinflasche geöffnet. Dudley goss für jeden etwas Wein ein und dann prosteten sie sich zu und sagten, „Auf einen guten Neuanfang für Harry und Mum!"

Inzwischen hatte Petunia den Koffer geöffnet und zeigte auch Dudley das Familienfoto. Der betrachtete es lange und meinte dann versonnen.

„Ja, hier kann man es genau sehen, von wem Emma ihre grünen Augen hat. Von ihrer Grandma!"

Dann stellte er das Foto auf den Tisch und fragte, „Können wir davon einen Abzug machen lassen, Mum?"

„Ja, " antwortete Petunia, „das hat Melinda auch schon gefragt. Für eure Fotosammlung über dem Sideboard."

Dudley nickte, „Ja, dann müssen wir aber auch einen Abzug für Harry machen! Schließlich sind es auch seine Großeltern…und was noch wichtiger ist, seine Mum ist darauf!"

Melinda lächelte und zeigte auf Lily, „Sieh mal Dudley, genau solche roten Haare, wie sie Harrys Tochter hat."

Dudley griff in den Koffer, um das nächste Foto heraus zu holen.

„Oh, von dem möchte ich auch einen Abzug haben!"

Melinda schaute auf das Foto, „Aha!", sagte sie und grinste. „Klein-Petunia, mit Lily auf dem Arm!"

Petunia schmunzelte dazu und sagte, „Nun, ich wollte euch bitten, mir zu helfen, bei der Auswahl der Fotos. Wir könnten eine Mappe für Harry zusammenstellen, aber alleine schaffe ich das nicht. Doch ich denke, Harry hat ein Anrecht auf diese Dinge."

Dudley antworte tief bewegt, „Mum, das ist eine gute Idee! Natürlich helfen wir dir dabei."

„Ja", sagte Petunia, „das denke ich auch und es ist längst überfällig. Aber wenn eure Kinder nicht diesen Brief bekommen hätten….."

Tränen kullerten über Petunias Gesicht. Sie sprach schluchzend weiter,

„Dann hätte ich nie….dann hätte ich nie….."

Melinda vollendete den Satz mit seltsam tränenerstickter Stimme,

„Dann hättest du nie darüber nachgedacht."

Dann fielen sich die Frauen weinend in die Arme und auch Dudley hatte feuchte Augen und nahm beide Frauen in den Arm.

„Ach, Mum! Warum machen wir Menschen es uns nur immer so schwer?"

Eine Weile saßen die drei Menschen so da und als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, sagte Melinda zu ihrer Schwiegermutter

„Petunia…..Mum! Es ist egal, warum. Wichtig ist, dass ihr, du und Harry, eure Chance nutzt. Manchmal brauchen wir Menschen vom Schicksal wohl einen Schubs, um in die richtige Richtung zu laufen."

Petunia nickte und meinte, „Ja, so ist das wohl, auch wenn es ziemlich gedauert hat."

Nach einigen Stunden waren zwei ansehnliche Häufchen auf dem Tisch, einer mit Fotos und einer mit Schriftstücken zum einscannen. Dann zog Dudley ein Foto aus dem Koffer, auf dem sich die Personen bewegten und fragte seine Mutter.

„Ist das hier in Hogwarts? Dieser Dumbledore ist darauf." Er reichte das Foto an Petunia weiter.

Die schaute darauf und antwortete, „Ja, das ist in Hogwarts, in Lilys erstem Jahr. Sie war für das Haus Gryffindor ausgewählt worden und das hier ist wohl ihr Jahrgang. Neben Dumbledore ist Prof. Mc Gonagal, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor."

Melinda nahm das Foto und schaute fasziniert, wie sich die Personen auf dem Foto bewegten, auseinander liefen und sich wieder zusammenstellten. Dann fragte sie,

„Das sind also diese so genannten Zappelphotos? Du hast mir davon erzählt, Dudley."

„Ja, " antwortete Dudley, „das sind sie."

„Faszinierend!", sagte Melinda.

Dann schauten beide wieder auf das Foto und Dudley rief dann,

„Schau mal, Melinda! Hier dieser Strubbelkopf mit der Brille! Das muss Harrys Vater James sein. Sieht genauso aus, wie Harry!"

Melinda bestätigte das und wies dann auf den Jungen neben James.

„Und wer ist das hier?"

Petunia warf einen Blick auf das Foto und sagte,

„Das müsste Sirius Black sein, der beste Freund von James und Harrys späterer Pate. Von ihm hat Harry ja das Haus in London geerbt. Neben Sirius, das könnte Remus Lupin sein."

Petunia dachte kurz nach und meinte, „Ja, ich meine Lily hat das so gesagt, als sie in ihren ersten Ferien von Hogwarts kam."

Melinda zeigte auf einen etwas untersetzten Jungen neben Remus Lupin, der etwas ängstlich dreinschaute.

„Und wer ist das?" Petunia überlegte eine Weile und sagte dann.

„Ich glaube, der hieß Peter Pettigrew. Lily hat nie so viel von ihm erzählt, wie von den anderen."

„Kein Wunder!", meinte Dudley bitter. „Schließlich hat Harry es ihm zu verdanken, dass er ohne Eltern aufwachsen musste!"

Die beiden Frauen schauten ihn fragend an.

Dudley erklärte ihnen dann, „Pettigrew hat seine Eltern an diesen Voldemort verraten. Das hat Harry mir einmal erzählt."

Melinda und Petunia nickten verstehend. Dann wandte sich Dudley an Petunia.

„Mum, dafür, dass du Lily so gehasst hast, weißt noch ziemlich gut, wie ihre Schulkameraden hiessen."

Petunia verdrehte die Augen und erklärte ihrem Sohn,

„Ich habe Lily doch nicht gehasst….Ja, ich weiß, dass habe ich immer gesagt. Aber ich habe Lily niemals gehasst. Ich habe es mir eingeredet, ja….und habe irgendwann auch daran geglaubt, aber ich weiß, dass ich mir selbst etwas vorgemacht habe."

Und wieder kullerten Tränen über ihre Wangen,

„Oh, ich vermisse sie so….", schluchzte sie. Dann sprach sie weiter,

„Immer, wenn mich Harry angeschaut hat, meinte ich sie zu sehen…. Harry hat so viel von ihr…"

Melinda tätschelte ihr liebevoll die Schultern und meinte zu ihr,

„Komm sprich dich aus. Mach deiner Seele Luft!"

Petunia holte tief Luft und sprach weiter,

„Ich würde so viel darum geben, noch einmal mit Lily reden zu können, mich bei ihr entschuldigen, wie ich sie behandelt habe, nachdem sie den Brief bekommen hatte."

Melinda und Dudley hörten ihr aufmerksam zu, ermunterten sie weiter zu reden.

„Immer, wenn Lily einen Raum betrat, war es, als ginge die Sonne auf. Die Sympathien der Leute flogen ihr nur so zu.", sagte Petunia, „Ihr schien alles zu gelingen. Sie war freundlich, hübsch….Wenn ich mit ihr in einem Raum war, kam ich mir immer so unbedeutend vor, so unscheinbar."

Petunia machte eine Pause.

„Ja, und dann kam der Brief aus Hogwarts. Mum und Dad waren so stolz auf sie. Und ich kam mir abgeschoben vor. Seit dieser Zeit redete ich mir ein, dass es Magie nur im Märchen gäbe, obwohl ich es durch Lily besser wusste und diesen…..Snape-Jungen."

Melinda fragte, „Snape?"

„Ein Lehrer von Harry.", antwortete ihr Dudley.

Petunia nickte zustimmend und sprach weiter, „Seitdem habe ich alles abgelehnt, was auch nur im Geringsten von der Norm abwich. Mit Dudleys Vater hatte ich dann jemanden gefunden, der meine Ansichten teilte und mir meinen grössten Traum erfüllte…. Eine ganz normale Familie zu haben."

Melinda dachte eine Weile nach und meinte dann,

„Und durch Harry sahst du dann diese Welt in Gefahr?"

„Ja,", sagte Petunia, „Wir haben alles versucht, um ihn nicht wissen zu lassen, dass er ein Zauberer ist und ihm erzählt, dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sei, obwohl ich wusste, das dieser Voldemort sie umgebracht hat."

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf, während Dudley peinlich berührt zur Seite schaute.

„Vernon hat es mir leicht gemacht, zu glauben, das alles was nicht der Norm entsprach, zu verteufeln sei, obwohl ich oft Gewissensbisse hatte, wegen Harry. Aber er war nun mal ein Kind von Zauberern und Zauberei gab es in meiner Welt nicht. Vernon hat genau das gesagt, was ich immer hören wollte und ich war überzeugt davon. Doch inzwischen habe ich viel Zeit gehabt nachzudenken und möchte einiges ändern und versuchen, wieder gut zu machen. Natürlich kann ich Harry nicht seine Kindheit wiedergeben, aber vielleicht können wir als Erwachsene ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander aufbauen."

Melinda erhob ihr Weinglas und sagte,

„Darauf lasst uns anstossen!"


	11. Chapter 11

15

**15. Entscheidungen**

Unruhig lief Petunia in dem Büro auf und ab. Das dunkelgraue Kostüm, das sie trug, machte sie noch blasser, als sonst. Dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen zeugten von zu wenig Schlaf.

Dann stoppte sie, um gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster zu schauen, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was sie dort sah.

Erst eine Stimme aus der Mitte des Raumes ließ sie aufschrecken.

„Mum, bitte! Setz dich doch, du machst mich ganz nervös."

„Ja, gut.", entgegnete Petunia und setzte sich kurz in den bequemen Sessel, der vor dem großen Schreibtisch stand, um bald wieder im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

Besorgt schaute Melinda ihrer Schwiegermutter nach, die dies wohl bemerkte und nun fast entschuldigend sagte, „Ich bin ja so aufgeregt!"

„Das ist ja auch kein Wunder", meinte Melinda zu ihr, „wer weiß, was du gleich zu hören bekommst."

„Eben, " meinte Petunia, „ Ich bin dir ja so dankbar, dass du mitgekommen bist."

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf und sprach, „Keine Ursache. Wir sind eine Familie. Doch bitte, jetzt setz dich doch. Du machst mich noch ganz meschugge."

Petunia versuchte ein Lächeln, welches aber eher einer Grimasse glich. Doch sie setzte sich und hing ihren Gedanken nach...

Vor zwei Tagen war am späten Nachmittag dieser Anruf geplatzt. Die Dursleys saßen über dem ausgebreiteten Inhalt von Petunias Koffer – Fotos, Briefe, Kinderbücher, getrocknete Blumen …Zeugen einer längst vergangenen, wie es schien meist glücklichen Kindheit.

Zwei größere Stapel waren an der Seite, einer mit Fotos, von denen Abzüge gemacht werden sollten, einer mit Briefen und anderen Schriftstücken, die kopiert werden sollten.

Emma und Ben waren mit Feuereifer dabei und löcherten ihre Großmutter mit Fragen zu dem einen oder anderen Foto, Brief oder Buch. Petunia beantwortete lächelnd und geduldig alle Fragen, bis….ja bis das Telefon klingelte…

„Mrs. Dursley?"

Petunia schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

„Ja, bitte?"

Samuel Powers war in das Büro gekommen. Melinda und Petunia erhoben sich, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Dursley.", sagte Mr. Powers und reichte ihr die Hand, „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Petunia zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und meinte, „Na ja, es geht..."

Mr. Powers schaute Melinda an und sagte, „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich dieses Mal moralische Unterstützung mitgebracht?"

Petunia nickte und sagte, „Ja, meine Schwiegertochter Melinda. Ich hoffe es geht in Ordnung, wenn sie dabei bleibt?"

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Dursley.", reichte er nun Melinda die Hand, „Ich bin Samuel Powers, der Anwalt Ihrer Schwiegermutter. Nett, dass Sie Ihrer Schwiegermutter Beistand leisten wollen."

Melinda lächelte ihn an und meinte, „Mein Mann und ich wollten Sie dieses Mal nicht alleine lassen. Sie war ziemlich fertig nach dem letzten Termin. Aber wir befürchteten, das Dudley, also mein Mann, zu persönlich in der Sache involviert wäre, als Sohn. Er versucht, so neutral wie möglich zu bleiben, wenn gleich er das Verhalten seines Vaters natürlich nicht in Ordnung findet. Deshalb hat er mich gebeten, meine Schwiegermutter zu begleiten."

„Das verstehe ich, aber Sie sind mir doch keine Rechenschaft darüber nötig, warum Sie Mrs. Dursley begleiten. Für mich ist es kein Problem. Falls ich meine, dass ein Unter-Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Mrs. Dursley angebracht sein sollte, kann ich Sie immer noch bitten, kurz draußen zu warten."

Dann schritt er hinter seinen Schreibtisch und forderte die Damen auf,

„Aber nun setzen Sie sich doch bitte wieder. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Petunia und Melinda entschieden sich beide für Tee, den die nette Dame aus dem Vorzimmer mit etwas Gebäck einige Minuten später herein brachte.

„So", begann Mr. Powers, „Dann wollen wir mal zum Anlass dieses Termins kommen."

Er öffnete die dicke Mappe, die vor ihm lag und sprach weiter.

„Wie ich Ihnen schon am Telefon sagte, habe ich einige neue Erkenntnisse und auch die Unterlagen bezüglich der finanziellen Verhältnisse Ihres Mannes liegen nun vor."

Melinda nahm Petunias Hand und hielt sie fest, weil diese erschreckend blass wurde.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Petunia nun.

Samuel Powers schaute sie besorgt an und fragte, „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Ich bin nur etwas aufgeregt.", war die Antwort.

„Ok. Also den Berichten und den Fotos des Privatdetektivs Mr. Winter zufolge, scheint Mrs. Landers schon in Ihrem Haus in Little Whinging zu wohnen. Und auch an anderen Orten wird ihr Mann mit ihr gesehen. Hier sind die Fotos."

Mr. Powers die Fotos über den Tisch, die Petunia nur flüchtig anschaute und dann an Melinda weitergab. Sie schaute sie sich kopfschüttelnd an und gab sie dem Anwalt zurück.

„Aber", meinte nun Samuel Powers, „Es sind auch noch andere Fotos aufgetaucht, auf denen Mrs. Landers mit einem jungen Mann in innigen Umarmungen und so weiter zu sehen ist. Würden Sie mir bitte sagen, ob Ihnen dieser junge Mann bekannt ist?"

Wieder wurden Fotos über den Tisch gereicht. Petunia schaute kurz, schüttelte den Kopf und gab sie zurück.

„Mmmmh. Das ist nämlich interessant. Es geht ja auch darum, dass Mrs. Landers schwanger ist. Es wäre nun interessant zu wissen, ob Ihr Mann, oder dieser junge Mann der Vater des Kindes ist. Es geht schließlich um Ihre finanziellen Ansprüche, Mrs. Dursley, die falls Ihr Mann der Vater sein sollte, natürlich geringer ausfallen würden."

Petunia schaute ein wenig verärgert und fragte, „Was heißt das jetzt für mich?"

Er schaute Petunia kurz prüfend an, um dann weiter zu sagen, „Das heißt, dass ihr Mann Alimente zahlen müsste, denn die Ansprüche des Kindes müssen berücksichtigt werden. Wir werden also einen Vaterschaftstest einfordern."

Petunia nickte, „Ich verstehe. Also heißt es noch warten, da das Kind noch nicht geboren ist."

„Richtig!", bestätigte der Anwalt, „Es ist also durchaus möglich, dass Ihre Unterhaltszahlungen sich verringern, wenn sich herausstellt, dass Ihr Mann der Vater des noch ungeborenen Kindes ist. Doch vorläufig stehen Ihnen monatlich ca. 3.770 Pfund zu, nach Prüfung der finanziellen Gegebenheiten Ihres Mannes. Das Vermögen wird 60 zu 40 für Sie aufgeteilt."

Petunia war überrascht und fragte, „Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

Auch Melinda war überrascht, sagte aber nichts, sondern tätschelte ihr aufmunternd die Hand.

Petunia überlegte kurz und wandte sich dann an Mr. Powers, „Das hört sich ja recht gut an. Wird denn die Gegenseite von mir nicht fordern, mir eine Arbeit zu suchen, um für meinen Lebensunterhalt selbst zu sorgen?"

Mr. Powers antwortete, „Das ist durchaus möglich. Doch es geht auch darum, dass sie nicht zu viele Abstriche von ihrem bisherigen Lebensstandard machen müssen, nur weil ihr Gatt nach fast 40 Jahren Ehe dem….ähm….Jugendwahn verfallen ist und sich eine junge Geliebte angeschafft hat. Sie hatten mir ja erklärt, dass Sie auf Wunsch Ihres Mannes keinen Beruf ausgeübt haben. Sie haben alles getan, um Ihrem Mann den Rücken freizuhalten und er seine Karriere aufbauen konnte. Außerdem sind sie fast sechzig Jahre alt, und ich meine es ist nicht zu erwarten, dass jemand von Ihnen verlangt, nun noch zu arbeiten. Deshalb denke ich, das durchaus gute Chancen bestehen, dass wir mit unserer Forderung durchkommen."

Melinda knuffte Petunia triumphierend grinsend in die Seite und zwinkert ihr zu. Petunia lächelte zaghaft zurück und drückte die Hand ihre Schwiegertochter. Der Anwalt registrierte das mit einem Schmunzeln und sprach weiter, „Glauben Sie mir, wir hatten schon sehr viel schwierigere Fälle, als Ihren."

„Dann wäre da noch das Haus in Little Whinging und das Ferienhäuschen auf Mallorca.", wandte Mr. Powers nun ein. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wollten Sie auf Auszahlung Ihres Anteils am Haus verzichten, wenn Ihr Mann Ihnen das Häuschen auf Mallorca überlässt?"

„Ja, so ist es.", bestätigte Petunia, „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder in diesem Haus zu wohnen, nach dem diese….Außerdem möchte ich gern in der Nähe meines Sohnes wohnen?"

Melinda, die bisher kaum etwas gesagt hatte, reagierte sehr erfreut darauf, und beeilte sich zu versichern, „Das wird die Kinder freuen. Wir finden bestimmt bald eine kleine Wohnung für dich oder du bleibst einfach bei uns." Petunia schenkte Melinda ein dankbares Lächeln und wandte sich nun wieder an den Anwalt, „Wie lange wird es denn dauern, bis die Scheidung durch ist?"

Mr. Powers schaute Petunia aufmerksam an und antwortete, „Wenn wir auf Zerrüttung der Ehe klagen, dann ist eine Trennungszeit von mindestens zwei Jahren vorgesehen."

Petunia und Melinda schauten ihn entsetzt an. „So lange…?"

Mr. Power hob beruhigend die Hand und erklärte, „Da bei Ihnen aber offensichtlich und beweisbar",

er tippte auf die Mappe, „Ehebruch vorliegt, würde ich Ihnen raten, wie schon bei unserem letzten Termin, auf Scheidung der Ehe wegen Ehebruchs zu klagen. Die Ehe kann dann innerhalb von kurzer Zeit geschieden werden."

Petunia schaute ihre Schwiegertochter fragend an, die abwehrend die Hände hob und sagte,

„Petunia, ich bin nur als moralischer Beistand hier. Die Entscheidungen musst Du selbst treffen. Aber ich an Deiner Stelle würde es tun. Doch das kann und soll nur ein Rat sein. Ich möchte mir später nicht vorwerfen lassen, dich dazu gedrängt zu haben. Die Entscheidung kann und will ich Dir damit nicht abnehmen."

Dann straffte sich Petunia und entschlossen gab sie ihrem Anwalt die Erlaubnis, die Scheidungsklage auf Ehebruch einzureichen.

„In Ordnung", meinte nun Samuel Powers, „Das hatte ich gehofft und schon die Papiere dafür vorbereitet. Ich möchte Sie dann bitten, den Antrag in Ruhe durchzulesen und dann zu unterschreiben."

Damit reichte er ihr einen Briefumschlag und fragte, „Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?"

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und sagte, „Ich denke, wir haben Ihre Zeit schon lange genug in Anspruch genommen. Im Moment habe ich keine weiteren Fragen."

Mr. Powers hatte sich nun auch erhoben, ebenso wie Melinda und antwortete,

„Nun, wenn keine weiteren Fragen im Moment anliegen, möchte ich mich von Ihnen verabschieden und Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag wünschen." Damit reichte er beiden die Hand und geleitete sich noch zur Tür.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Petunia ihre Schwiegertochter. Doch die lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und antwortete, „Lass dich überraschen!"

Sie hakte sich bei ihrer Schwiegermutter ein und lief mit ihr auf die belebte Innenstadt von Oxford zu.

Die Auslagen des einen oder anderen Geschäftes bewundernd hielten sie schließlich vor einem Friseursalon mit dem wohlklingenden Namen „Art on Hair".

Melinda nahm beide Hände ihrer Schwiegermutter in ihre und erklärte, „Mum, nach dem nun weniger erfreulichen Teil des heutigen Tages, dachte ich mir, dass wir uns nun etwas Wellness gönnen sollten. Ich habe für uns beide einen Termin gemacht. Wir bekommen eine komplette Beratung mit Kopfmassage und so weiter." Sie atmete tief durch und schaute Petunia an, der die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Nun, was hältst Du davon?"

Petunia antwortete, „Mir fehlen die Worte. Was kommt sonst noch heute?"

Melinda grinste schelmisch und sagte, „Wenn wir nicht zu spät fertig werden, gehen wir noch essen. Aber ich verrate nicht wo, sonst lehnst du sofort ab."

Petunia zog die Augenbrauen hoch, und murmelte, „Wo das wohl sein mag….?"

„Lass dich überraschen!", kam es von Melinda.

„Diese Antwort hatte ich irgendwie erwartet!", antwortete Petunia.

Dann gingen beide in den Salon. Melinda ging auf die attraktive Dame an der Kasse zu und sagte,

„Guten Tag. Ich hatte heute Morgen einen Termin ausgemacht. Zweimal Dursley."

Die Dame schaute in ihrem Terminbuch nach und sagte dann, „Ja, hier steht es."

Sie schaute nun auf und meinte dann weiter, „Bitte setzten sich dort drüben noch einen Moment. Ich sage den Damen Bescheid, die sich um Sie kümmern werden."

Etwa zehn Minuten später kamen zwei junge Frauen auf Melinda und Petunia zu, die sich als Amanda und Susan vorstellten. Melinda ging mit Susan und Petunia mit Amanda.

Eine gute Stunde später saß Melinda wieder im Wartebereich, um auf ihre Schwiegermutter zu warten, da sie schon fertig war. Sie hatte sich die Spitzen schneiden und Strähnchen machen und danach eine attraktive Hochsteckfrisur machen lassen.

„Oooh mein Gott!!", sagte Melinda nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, als sie Petunia auf sich zukommen sah.

Petunia, sich der überraschenden Wirkung bewusst, strahlte ihre Schwiegertochter an und meinte, „Wenn schon, denn schon!"

Petunia trug nun eine flotte Kurzhaarfrisur, frech und fransig. Ihr schmales Gesicht kam so besser zur Wirkung. Außerdem hatte sie sich die Haare färben lassen in einem schönen Mahagoni-Ton.

„Ist schon klar…", kam es von Melinda zurück, „Aber gleich so radikal?" Dann forderte sie Petunia auf, „Komm, lass dich anschauen. Dreh dich mal!"

Die tat ihr, immer noch strahlend, den Gefallen und Melinda meinte anerkennend, „Das sieht echt gut aus. Gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber echt gut!"

Melinda bezahlte für beide und erklärte, als Petunia protestierte, „Das ist ein Geschenk von Dudley und mir. Du hast gerade eine nicht so leichte Zeit und wie wir meinen ein kleines Trostpflaster nötig."

Dann hakte sie sich wieder bei Petunia ein und verließ mit ihr den Salon.

Vor der Tür fragte Petunia, „Gehen wir nun zum Auto?"

Melinda antwortet mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Es ist noch nicht so spät, da können wir noch essen gehen."

Petunia schaute skeptisch, „Auf zur nächsten Überraschung also?"

„Genau!", grinste Melinda, „Komm, gehen wir! Es ist nur zwei Strassen weiter von hier."

„Sushi??", fragte Petunia fast entsetzt. Sie standen vor einem mittelgroßen Laden, mit dem Schild „Fu Ji – Dreh-Sushi-Restaurant".

„Ja, Sushi!", antwortete Melinda, „Das schmeckt so lecker, musst du unbedingt mal probieren."

„Aber das ist doch roher Fisch!", meinte Petunia.

„Nicht nur", widersprach Melinda ihr, „die Sushi gibt es auch mit Gemüse, gebratenem Fleisch oder geräuchertem Fisch….z. B. Lachs. Außerdem gibt es auch andere Leckereien aus der asiatischen Küche."

„Na, wenn du meinst.", sagte Petunia nun, immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Ja, meine ich.", antwortete Melinda und zog sie mit in das Restaurant.

Melinda wandte sich an einen der Servicekräfte und bat um zwei freie Plätze.

„Aber gern, meine Dame. Bitte suchen Sie sich einen schönen Platz aus.", sagte der junge Mann und wies auf die freien Plätze an einem langen Laufband. Nur wenige Tische waren um diese Zeit besetzt.

„Möchten Sie a la carte speisen oder nehmen Sie das Mittagsbuffet?" fragte der freundliche junge Mann. Melinda antwortete, „Wir nehmen das Mittagsbuffet."

Nun wurde die noch immer zögerliche Petunia wurde von Melinda einfach mitgezogen.

„Dort ist ein schöner Platz.", meinte sie und ging auf einen Vierer-Tisch in der Mitte des Laufbandes zu. Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber. Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch waren Essstäbchen und Teller mit einer schön gefalteten Serviette, sowie kleine Schüsselchen. In der Mitte des Tisches standen mehrere Fläschchen mit der Aufschrift Soja-Sauce. Petunia nahm das alles mit skeptischem Blick auf und schaute Melinda fragend an.

Nun erklärte Melinda ihrer Schwiegermutter, wie das mit dem Dreh-Sushi funktioniert.

„Auf dem Laufband siehst du verschiedene Sachen vorbeilaufen, Sushi-Röllchen, Suppen, Nudeln und so weiter. Du öffnest einfach das kleine Türchen da links neben dir, wenn dir etwas zusagt und nimmst es heraus." Dann sah Melinda ein kleines Tellerchen mit California Rolls auf sich zukommen, schob das kleine Türchen rechts neben sich auf, nahm das Tellerchen heraus und sagte zu Petunia.

„Siehst Du, so macht man das." Dann nahm sie die Soja-Sauce und goss davon etwas in das Schüsselchen neben ihrem Teller. Sie schaute wieder auf das Laufband und sagte dann,

„Ah, da kommt ja Wasabi!". Sie öffnete das Türchen und nahm das Schüsselchen mit einer ordentlichen Portion Wasabi heraus.

„Das reicht für uns beide.", meinte Melinda, „Das ist nämlich höllisch scharf. Japanischer Meerrettich, weißt du?"

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also", erklärte Melinda nun weiter, „Du nimmst noch etwas Wasabi und gibst es zu der Soja-Soße, dann mischt du es ordentlich durch und dann kannst du auch schon essen."

Nun nahm Melinda ihre Essstäbchen in die Hand, um danach geschickt eines der Röllchen damit aufzunehmen, in die Soße zu tunken und dann genüsslich in den Mund zu schieben.

„Mmmmhh…lecker!" Sie forderte ihre Schwiegermutter auf, es auch zu probieren.

„Falls du mit den Stäbchen nicht klar kommst, kannst du auch die Finger benutzen. Sushi ist Fingerfood und keiner wird es dir übel nehmen. Oder wir bestellen eine Gabel für dich. Aber erst einmal solltest du es probieren."

Petunia antwortete, „Mit den Stächen komme ich schon klar. Wir haben ja immer ganz gerne asiatisch gegessen, nur eben Sushi nicht."

„Höchste Zeit, es einmal zu probieren. Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Dudley habe ich vor einigen Jahren auch erfolgreich davon überzeugt. Der hatte sich genauso gesträubt."

Petunia seufzte, „Nun gut, dann will ich es einmal probieren."

Sie schaute auf das Laufband und meinte, „Oh, da kommen auch solche Röllchen, wie du sie gerade hattest, Melinda. Dann will ich mal zugreifen."

Doch sie öffnete einen Moment zu spät dem Türchen und der Teller lief vorbei. Petunia schaute etwas ratlos hinterher.

„Mach dir nichts draus", hörte sie Melinda sagen, „Das ging mir am Anfang auch so. Es wird nicht lange dauern, dann kommen wieder diese California Rolls."

Petunia nickte verstehend, während sie auf das Laufband achtete. Nun öffnete sie etwas eher das Türchen, als sie die Röllchen wieder auf sich zulaufen sah. Sie tat es ihrer Schwiegertochter gleich und tauchte die Röllchen in die Soja-Sauce und war überrascht, wie gut es ihr schmeckte.

„Das ist wirklich lecker.", bestätigte sie ihrer Schwiegertochter, „Du hattest Recht, es war höchste Zeit, es einmal zu probieren."

„Sag ich doch." antwortete Melinda erleichtert, „Und das Gute daran ist, dass man soviel essen kann, wie man will."

Eine knappe Stunde später waren beide knudeldicke satt und tranken zum Abschluss noch einen Kaffee.

Petunia gab etwas Milch und Zucker in ihren Kaffee und rührte ihn nachdenklich um.

Dann wandte sie sich an Melinda und sagte,

„Melinda, ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du mich heute begleitet hast. Es war schon etwas leichter, jemanden dabei zu haben. Und vielen Dank auch für den schönen Tag, den du mir mit deinen Überraschungen bereitet hast, trotz des traurigen Termins heute Morgen."

Melinda lächelte ihre Schwiegermutter an, „Keine Ursache. Wir sind doch eine Familie. Ich freue mich, dass mir die Überraschungen gelungen sind. Aber nun sollten wir langsam wieder nach Hause fahren. Heute Abend habe ich ja noch diese Hochzeitsgesellschaft."

„Ja, lass uns gehen.", sagte Petunia, „Aber bitte, lass mich dir heute helfen. Du hast doch sicher noch einiges vorzubereiten für heute Abend?"

Melinda antworte, „Du kannst mir gerne helfen, aber das Essen sollte im Grossen und Ganzen fertig sein. Vieles war schon vorbereitet und den Rest hat meine Angestellte erledigt. Auf sie kann ich mich wirklich verlassen. Doch heute Abend kann ich Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Schließlich muss das Buffet noch aufgebaut werden."

Sie bezahlten und verließen das Restaurant in Richtung Parkhaus.

Als Dudley am Nachmittag von der Arbeit kam, saß Melinda alleine am gedeckten Kaffeetisch. Er gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und sagte,

„Hallo, mein Schatz!" Dann schob er Melinda ein wenig von sich, um die neue Frisur zu betrachten, um dann anerkennend zu sagen,

„Wie ich sehe, war der Besuch beim Friseur wieder sehr erfolgreich….Mmmh …sieht ziemlich kompliziert aus."

Melinda lächelte dankbar und antwortete, „Ist aber relativ einfach. Aber warte erst einmal ab, bist du deine Mum siehst"

„Wieso?" fragte Dudley amüsiert, „Hat sie nun eine Glatze? Wo ist sie überhaupt? Und wo sind die Kinder?"

Melinda verdrehte die Augen und antwortete, „Natürlich hat sie keine Glatze! Sie hat sich einen Moment hingelegt, weil sie mir heute Abend helfen will. Du weißt schon bei der Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Ja, und die Kinder sind mal wieder mit ihren Freunden unterwegs."

Dudley nickte, „Ok. Und wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Im Grossen und Ganzen recht gut", antwortete Melinda, „deine Mum wird die Scheidung einreichen und auf Ehebruch klagen. Finanziell sieht es auch nicht schlecht aus für sie.

Ich denke, sie kann ganz zufrieden sein, wenn alles so kommt, wie Mr. Powers es uns erklärt hat."

Dudley nickte verstehend und sagte, „Gut, dann wollen wir mal das Beste für Mum hoffen. Aber was hatte Mr. Powers denn für neue Erkenntnisse über Dad?"

Melinda holte tief Luft und antwortete, „Diese Mrs. Landers wohnt allem Anschein nach schon in eurem Haus. Und es sind Fotos aufgetaucht, die Mrs. Landers in inniger Umarmung mit einem anderen Mann zeigen. Mr. Powers rät deiner Mutter, einen Vaterschaftstest zu beantragen, ob dein Vater tatsächlich der Kindsvater ist."

Dudley schaute ungläubig, „Kann man das so einfach beantragen?"

Melinda antwortete, „Mr. Powers meint ja, da es ja um ihre Unterhaltsansprüche ginge, die durch ein zweites Kind deines Vaters geringer ausfallen würden. Schließlich muss das Kind ja auch versorgt sein."

Melinda schaute auf die Uhr, stand auf und sagte zu Dudley

„Der Kaffee steht schon fertig in der Küche. Ich gehe zu Petunia, sie wollte um die Zeit geweckt werden. Bis gleich."

„Ja, bis gleich.", sagte Dudley und ging in die Küche, um den Kaffee zu holen.

„Guten Tag mein Sohn.", hörte Dudley kurz darauf seine Mutter sagen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und seine Kinnlade fiel nach unten, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen.

Petunia und Melinda grinsten amüsiert und sagten, „Überraschung gelungen?"

Dudley nickte heftig und stotterte, „Doch….ja ….also wirklich." Dann riss er sich zusammen und sprach wieder in zusammenhängenden Sätzen.

„Kompliment Mum! Du siehst um Jahr jünger aus!" Er zog eine entschuldigende Grimasse und sagte weiter, „Und entschuldige bitte mein Gestammel. Es war doch eine sehr, wirklich sehr überraschende Veränderung…….ähmm, wenn auch gelungen."

Er breitete die Arme aus und drückte sie herzhaft um dann scherzhaft zu sagen,

"Melinda, ich befürchte, wir können uns in Kürze kaum vor Verehrern meiner Mum retten!"

Melinda lächelte dazu und meinte dann etwas ernster, „Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr im Moment der Sinn nach anderen Männern steht."

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", antwortete Petunia nun selbst. „Aber ich wollte auch noch etwas mit euch besprechen."

„Oh, das hört sich ernst an!", meinte Dudley nun.

„Dudley, Melinda….ich bin sehr froh, dass ich hier vorläufig eine neue Bleibe gefunden habe, aber ich möchte nun doch nach etwas eigenem schauen. Eine kleine Wohnung, oder ein kleines Häuschen oder so." Sie schaute etwas verlegen zu den beiden, die verstehend nickten.

Dann fuhr sie fort, „Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mir bei der Suche helfen würdet. Vielleicht ist ja hier in der Nähe etwas frei….?"

„Sicher, helfen wir dir.", antwortete Dudley, „Aber du kannst auch noch ein Weilchen bei uns bleiben."

„Ja, ich weiß.", versicherte Petunia, „Aber ihr solltet euer Leben leben und ich meines. Natürlich wäre es schön, wenn wir uns auch weiterhin am Leben des jeweils anderen teilhaben lassen."

„Ja, natürlich.", sagte Dudley.

„Und noch etwas, Melinda", sagte Petunia und schaute ihre Schwiegertochter an. „Ich würde gern von deinem Angebot Gebrauch machen und ab und zu in deiner Firma arbeiten. Nicht als Vollzeitjob, aber als Aushilfe. Du weißt, wie gerne ich koche."

Melinda freute sich und antwortete, „Das ist schön. Natürlich kannst du ab und zu bei mir aushelfen. Hilfe kann ich immer gebrauchen."

Dudley wandte nun ein, „Dann ist ja heute dein erster Arbeitstag. Sozusagen?"

Petunia lächelte und sagte, „Da hast du ganz recht und eigentlich sollten wir darauf anstoßen. Aber Melinda und ich müssen ja nachher noch arbeiten."

„Ach, " meinte Melinda unbekümmert, „Einen kleinen Sherry können wir uns schon genehmigen" Sie schaute Dudley bittend an, der sich erhob und sagte, „Ja, Schatz, ich bin schon unterwegs."

Kurze Zeit später hatten alle drei ein Sherryglas in ihren Händen und stießen auf Petunias neuen Job und die getroffenen Entscheidungen an.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als die beiden Frauen müde nach Hause kamen.

Petunia gähnte herzhaft, „Jetzt noch schnell duschen und dann ins Bett!"

Melinda pflichtete ihr bei und meinte, „Aber vorher trinke ich noch einen Schluck. Ich habe vielleicht einen Brand!"

Petunia antwortete amüsiert, „Ja, dann sollten wir schnellstens löschen. Du hast doch sicher noch deine leckere Zitronenlimonade im Kühlschrank."

„Ja, komm mit in die Küche.", bat Melinda ihre Schwiegermutter. Die folgte ihr und sah auf dem tischt einen Umschlag liegen.

„Oh, schau mal!", sagte sie dann, „Sieht aus, wie Post aus Hogwarts!".

Melinda stimmte ihr zu, „Ja, sieht ganz so aus. Setz dich doch schon mal, ich hole eben zwei Gläser und die Limonade." Sie ging zum Kühlschrank, holte die Limonade und nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und fragte dann, „Nun, was steht denn drin?"

Petunia sagte entschuldigend, „Keine Ahnung, ich habe nicht reingeschaut. Er ist doch an euch gerichtet."

Melinda verdrehte die Augen und sagte, „Ja schon, aber erstens ist er schon offen und zweitens wird es um die Info-Veranstaltung gehen wegen Hogwarts und dem Wochenende der offenen Tür dort."

„Na, nun bist du ja hier und kannst selbst nachsehen.", gab Petunia zurück.

Melinda nickte lächelnd, setzte sich zu ihrer Schwiegermutter und las den Brief laut vor.

_Hogwarts-Schule _

_für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Minerva McGonagal _

_Schulleiterin_

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Dursley, sehr geehrter Mr. Dursley,_

_wie Ihnen von unserem ersten Schreiben an Sie bekannt ist, haben wir aufgrund der großen Anzahl von Schülern nichtmagischer Eltern ( Muggel), eine Info-Veranstaltung geplant._

_Wir sind nun erfreut, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, das diese Veranstaltung am_

_29. Juli, 15:00 Uhr im Festsaal des Gasthauses „Zum tropfenden Kessel", London_

_stattfinden wird._

_Das Wochenende in Hogwarts ist für das Wochenende vom 4. August bis 7. August vorgesehen. Wir hoffen, dass Sie den Termin noch rechtzeitig erhalten konnten, um gegebenenfalls frei nehmen zu können._

_Anbei finden Sie eine Wegbeschreibung zum Gasthaus „Zum tropfenden Kessel"_

_Die vorläufige Tagesordnung ist wie folgt._

_1. Begrüßung durch die Schulleiterin Prof. Minerva McGonagal _

_2. Vorstellung der Lehrer von Hogwarts_

_3. Auskünfte zum Unterricht, Verpflegung und Unterbringung in Hogwarts_

_4. Erläuterungen des neuen Postsystems von Hogwarts_

_5. Pause von dreißig Minuten_

_6. Auskünfte bezüglich Organisation und Ablauf für das „Wochenende der offenen Tür" in Hogwarts_

_7. Verabschiedung durch Prof. McGonagal_

_Für das leibliche Wohl während der Veranstaltung ist gesorgt._

_In der Hoffnung, das Sie wohlauf sind, hoffe ich, Sie am 29. Juli zu der Info-Veranstaltung begrüßen zu dürfen._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Pomona Sprout_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Melinda ließ den Brief sinken und schaute ihre Schwiegermutter an.

„Jetzt ist es amtlich. Der Termin sthet. Du kriegst doch hoffentlich keine kalten Füsse?"

Petunia sagte, „Nein, keine Sorge. Dazu bin ich inzwischen viel zu neugierig. Ich möchte doch wissen, wie Ben und Emma die nächsten Jahre leben werden."

Etwas nachdenklicher fuhr sie fort, „Ja, dann werde ich also am 4. August nach Hogwarts fahren. Wenn mir das einer vor einem halben Jahr gesagt hätte….."


	12. Chapter 12

16

**16. Der Überraschungsgast**

Ein neuer Morgen dämmerte herauf. Im Haus war es ruhig, denn alle, bis auf Petunia, schliefen noch. Nachdem sie sich wieder einmal unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht hatte, ohne wieder einschlafen zu können, war sie aufgestanden und hatte sich eine Tasse Tee gemacht.

Vor sich hatte sie die Papiere liegen, die sie von ihrem Anwalt bekommen hatte. Sie hatte sie mehrmals durchgelesen und brauchte nun nur noch unterschreiben……und das Ende ihrer fast vierzigjährigen Ehe mit Vernon Dursley war besiegelt.

Gedankenverloren schaute sie aus dem Fenster in den beginnenden neuen Tag…

Zurückblickend gestand sich Petunia ein, das ihre Ehe schon seit längerer Zeit nur noch so eine Art Wohngemeinschaft war, denn Vernon und sie lebten mehr wie Bruder und Schwester zusammen, als wie Mann und Frau.

Ihr Alltag als Hausfrau war recht eintönig gewesen, besonders, nachdem Dudley ausgezogen war…..Aufstehen, putzen, kochen, auf Vernon warten, schlafen gehen. Einzig die gelegentlichen Besuche von und bei ihrer Freundin Yvonne boten da Abwechslung und na ja….das Ausspionieren und Belauschen der Nachbarn…

Petunia schmunzelte bei diesen Gedanken in sich hinein…..ja, das war ihre große Schwäche und es war oft auch sehr aufschlussreich gewesen, was die Nachbarn so taten und sagten. Dadurch hatte sie sich natürlich keine Freunde gemacht…

Ein wenig wunderte sie sich über sich selbst, dass es sie hier kaum interessierte, was die Nachbarn taten, aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass sie im Moment zu viele Dinge auf sie einstürmten, über die sie nachdenken musste.

Das Unangenehmste war die bevorstehende Scheidung, von der sie hoffte, dass es schnell über die Bühne gehen würde. Finanziell gesehen würde sie recht gut dastehen, wenn alles so kommen sollte, wie Mr. Powers es beantragt hat.

Sie wollte sich auch so schnell wie möglich nach einer eigenen Bleibe umschauen. Dudley oder Melinda könnten ihr bestimmt einen guten Makler empfehlen. So gern sie hier auch war, sehnte sie sich inzwischen doch wieder nach einem eigenen kleinen Reich, am besten nicht allzu weit von Dudleys Haus entfernt.

Dann war da die Tatsache, dass Ben und Emma Zauberer waren, wie ihre Schwester Lily und ihr Neffe Harry. Inzwischen hielt sie die Idee, Harry die Zauberei austreiben zu wollen, durch schlechte Behandlung oder Missachtung, genauso hirnrissig, wie die Idee, dass Kühe fliegen könnten.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass jemand ihre Enkelkinder so behandeln würden, wie sie früher Harry, schüttelte es sie vor Entsetzen. Sie war Harry undenklich dankbar, dass er einen Neuanfang vorgeschlagen hatte und sie würde einiges darum geben, sich mit ihrer kleinen Schwester auszusprechen, sie um Verzeihung zu bitten, doch dafür war es zu spät, aber Gott sei Dank nicht für sie und Harry.

Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihre beiden Lieblinge Emma und Ben, die vor einigen Tagen, nach dem Brief aus Hogwarts ganz aufgeregt waren und es nicht abwarten konnten, nach London zu den Potters zu fahren, wo sie die benötigten Schulsachen kaufen wollten. Außerdem stand auch die Info-Veranstaltung der Schule an.

Sie freute sich auf Hogwarts mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Vorfreude und, ja auch ein wenig Unbehagen. Was würde sie dort wohl erwarten?

Petunia wusste nicht, wie lange sie so gesessen hatte, bis ein wegfahrendes Auto sie aus ihren Gedanken schreckte. Sie stellte die Tasse ab, atmete tief durch, setzte ihre Unterschrift unter den Antrag, steckte alles in einen Umschlag.

„Das war´s Vernon Dursley!", murmelte sie. Bevor sie die Küche wieder verließ, schrieb sie noch einen Zettel an ihren Sohn, mit der Bitte, den Brief bei der Post einzustecken.

Seit diesem Morgen waren einige Tage vergangen.

Petunia war in ihrem Zimmer und packte einige Sachen zusammen. Vor drei Tagen hatte sie einen Mietvertrag unterschrieben, für ein kleines Haus, nur zwei Strassen entfernt.

Es war nicht groß, drei Zimmer, Küche, Bad und ein kleiner Garten hinter dem Haus.

Petunia hatte das Häuschen sofort gefallen. Es war möbliert zu vermieten. Auch wenn es nicht ganz Petunias Vorstellungen entsprach, für den Anfang genügte es ihr.

Doch nun lies sie Packen packen sein, denn Dudley hatte heute Geburtstag und sie hatte das Backen des Geburtstagskuchens übernommen. Eine Torte hatte sie gestern schon fertig gemacht. Jetzt wollte sie Erdbeersahnecreme auf den Bisquitboden streichen, der wohl inzwischen ausgekühlt sein musste.

Sie wurde freudig von Emma und Ben begrüßt, als sie in die Küche kam.

Die beiden hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, auch bei der Vorbereitung zu helfen. Natürlich auch nicht ganz uneigennützig, denn es fiel doch immer was zum Naschen ab.

Heute Abend sollte noch gegrillt werden und dafür bereitete Melinda mit den Kindern einige Salate vor.

„Mum, wo soll ich die Kartoffelwürfel reintuen?" fragte Emma.

Melinda stellte ihr eine Schüssel auf den Tisch und sagte, „Hier rein bitte."

Ben hatte vor sich eine Schüssel, in der schon einige Zutaten waren – Nudeln, Paprika, Erbsen und Möhren. Er gab nun noch in Scheiben geschnittene Champignons dazu.

„Fertig, Mum!"

„Gut Ben", sagte Melinda. „Im Kühlschrank habe ich schon das Dressing für den Nudelsalat stehen. Die Tupperdose mit dem blauen Deckel. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du das schon mit deinem Salat vermischen."

Petunia hatte inzwischen begonnen, den Bisquitboden mit der Erdbeercreme zu bestreichen, um ihn dann zusammen zu rollen. Dabei waren ihr die begehrlichen Blicke ihre Enkelkinder nicht entgangen. Lächelnd reichte sie ihnen die Schüssel, als sie fertig war. Die stürzten sich mit Wonne darauf. „Mmmh, lecker.", sagte beide.

„Kann ich dir noch etwas helfen, Melinda", fragte Petunia, nachdem sie die Bisquitrolle in den Kühlschrank gestellt hatte.

„Ja", antwortete diese. „Fleisch muss noch vorbereitet werden. Die Marinade steht schon im Kühlschrank. Danke."

Die vier waren noch eine Weile beschäftigt, bis Dudley gegen Mittag von der Arbeit kam. Er hatte heute eher Feierabend gemacht, um mit seiner Familie schön feiern zu können.

Nun mussten die Kinder natürlich noch gratulieren, denn Melinda und Petunia hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, das schon heute Morgen zu tun, bevor Dudley zur Arbeit gefahren war.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, seid ihr alle sehr fleißig gewesen.", sagte Dudley anerkennend.

„Ja, waren wir auch!", versicherten die Zwillinge.

Melinda rief die beiden zu sich und bat sie den Tisch zu decken. Sie hatte nur einen Eintopf aus dem Gefrierschrank aufgewärmt. Sie waren ja sehr mit den Vorbereitungen für den Geburtstag beschäftigt, da ging das am schnellsten.

Dann klingelte das Telefon. Melinda gab das Mobilteil ihrem Mann und meinte,

„Das ist bestimmt für dich. Wahrscheinlich Dein Freund Piers. Der hatte es heute schon einmal versucht."

Dudley nahm ab und sprach eine Weile am Telefon, dann legte er auf und sagte,

„Ja, das war Piers. Schöne Grüsse soll ich ausrichten."

Kaum hatte er das Telefon weggelegt, klingelte es schon wieder.

Diesmal war es Harry. Dudley stellte auf Mithören und begrüßte seinen Cousin,

„Hallo Harry. Wie geht´s ?"

„Mir geht es gut. Aber wie fühlt man sich denn so mit 37, Big D.?"

„Na, das kannst du ja bald selbst herausfinden. Schließlich wirst du Ende des Monats auch 37."

„Richtig. Doch jetzt wollen wir dir erst einmal gratulieren….Einen Moment bitte!"

Dudley runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, da er nicht wusste, was nun kommen würde.

Doch dann ging es weiter und aus dem Hörer klang ihm ein Lied entgegen, Harrys tiefe Stimme, dann Ginnys und zwei Kinderstimmen

„Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Dudley, Happy birthday to you!

"Danke!" rief Dudley gerührt in den Hörer, hinter ihm klatschten Melinda, die Kinder und Petunia Beifall.

„Nun, es war vielleicht nicht schön, " ließ sich Harry vernehmen, „aber es kam von Herzen."

„Ja, ich weiß und für mich war es das schönste Geburtstagsständchen, das ich jemals bekommen habe.", beeilte sich Dudley zu versichern.

„Da fällt mir aber ein Stein vom Herzen", sagte Harry nun, „Was macht ihr heute noch? Grosse Party?"

„Nein, kleine Party. Kaffeetrinken und heute Abend grillen. Mum und Melinda haben bestimmt wieder was Leckeres gezaubert."

„Also dann seid ihr heute zu Hause?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, wir hätten zwar auch ausgehen können, aber morgen muss ich wieder arbeiten und relativ früh raus."

„Gut Big D. dann wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Nachmittag und Abend. Wir sehen uns ja spätestens am 28. Juli bei uns. Bis dahin, Ciao."

„Ok Harry und danke für den Anruf und vor allem für das Ständchen. Ciao."

Fröhliches Lachen klang aus dem Garten der Dursleys. Nach dem Kaffeetrinken hatten die Kinder vorgeschlagen, drei Mannschaften zu bilden und Tischtennis zu spielen. Da es aber insgesamt sieben Personen waren, konnte immer einer eine Auszeit nehmen.

Im Grossen und Ganzen waren alle recht sportlich, nur Petunia und Charlotte stellten sich etwas ungeschickt an und sorgten so für den einen oder anderen Lacher. Doch die beiden nahmen das sportlich und stimmten in das Gelächter ein.

Dann klingelte es an der Haustür und Dudley, der gerade Pause hatte, ging zur Tür.

Zurück kam er mit Harry und Ginny.

„Hallo Leute! Schaut mal, ich habe Verstärkung mitgebracht!", sagte Dudley.

Die Spielrunde wurde unterbrochen, um die beiden zu begrüßen.

„Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass du kommst, Onkel Harry?", fragte Ben halb erfreut, halb entrüstet. Emma wurde von Ginny in den Arm genommen.

„Es sollte eine Überraschung sein, weil ich noch nicht genau wusste, ob ich Zeit haben würde. Aber, wie du siehst, bin ich jetzt hier. Vielleicht hat eure Mama ja noch etwas von ihrem leckeren Geburtstagskuchen, den sie für euren Dad gebacken hat übrig!"

„Den Kuchen habe ich dieses Mal gebacken", sagte Petunia, „aber es ist sicher noch etwas für euch übrig. Wollt ihr Kaffee dazu oder lieber Tee?"

Beide entschieden sich für Tee, ließen sich den Kuchen schmecken und lobten ihn auch sehr, was Petunia mit einem verlegenen Lächeln entgegennahm.

Dann wurden die beiden auch mit zu den Tischtennisspielen eingespannt. Die Mannschaften wurden neu gemischt, so dass jetzt immer Zwei gegen zwei spielen konnten und nicht wie vorher, drei gegen drei.

Momentan waren Ginny und Petunia, sowie Harry und James am spielen. Die anderen schauten zu und klatschten Beifall bei einem gelungenen Spielzug oder amüsierten sich auch, wenn etwas schief ging.

Unbemerkt von den anderen, die voll auf das Spiel konzentriert war, hatte Melinda aus der Küche ihre leckere selbst gemachte Limonade und einige Gläser geholt.

Sie klatschte in die Hände und rief, „Kurze Unterbrechung. Möchte jemand Limonade?"

Dann wandte sie sich an Dudley und meinte,

„Ich denke, wir können langsam den Grill anmachen, damit es nicht zu spät wird."

Dudley stimmte seiner Frau zu und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Nach einer Weile gab Dudley Melinda das Zeichen, das der Grill bereit wäre. Sie ging in die Küche und holte das Fleisch und begann danach den Tisch zu decken.

Als das erste Fleisch fertig gegrillt war, riefen Melinda und Dudley ihre Gäste zu Tisch

Währenddessen hielt vor Dudleys Haus ein Taxi, aus dem ein kräftiger, zur Dicklichkeit neigender Mann stieg. Er trug eine etwas verknitterte helle Sommerhose, darüber ein T-Shirt und auf dem mächtigen Kopf eine Baseballmütze, in der Hand eine Flasche mit Whiskey.

Er schwankte ein wenig, als er ausgestiegen war und bewegte sich auf die Haustür zu.

„Hey Mann!", rief der Taxifahrer etwas verärgert, „Wie wäre es mit bezahlen?"

Der Mann stoppte, tippte sich mit der Hand an den Mützenschirm und sagte zu sich,

„Ah, ja…"

Er drehte sich um, lief ein paar Schritte zurück und fragte,

„Tschulldigung, wass bin isch schuldich?" Dabei schwankte er leicht.

Der Taxifahrer nannte den Betrag, der Mann bezahlte.

Der Mann stand noch ein Weilchen und schaute in die Richtung, in der das Taxi verschwunden war, bis er sich wohl besann, was er eigentlich wollte.

Er drehte wieder um, ging auf das Haus zu und klingelte. Als nicht sofort geöffnet wurde klingelte er wieder und wieder.

Dabei legte er seinen Kopf an die Tür, um zu hören, ob jemand käme.

Ben öffnete die Tür und strahlte, als er den Mann erkannte.

„Hallo Grandpa." Dann wich er ein wenig zurück, als ihm die Alkoholfahne entgegenschlug, die ihm von seinem Großvater entgegenwehte.

„Nenn mich nischt so…", sagte Vernon, der sich am Türrahmen festhielt, um nicht zu sehr zu schwanken. Er nahm einen Zug aus der Flasche und stellte sie an die Seite.

„Aber Grandpa…", sagte Ben nun um einiges ängstlicher, da der seinen Großvater so noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Willscht du misch nischt ….nischt reinlassen…Bengel?" fragte Vernon und kam Bens Gesicht bedrohlich näher. Wiederum wehte ihm eine Alkoholfahne ins Gesicht.

„Ich…ich …ich weiß nicht. Ich gehe mal fragen.", antwortete Ben und versuchte die Tür zu schließen, doch Vernon griff nach Bens Schulter und schob ihn so grob beiseite, das Ben gegen die Tür fiel und auf seinem Hinterteil sass.

Das was Ben nun sah, konnte er nicht glauben. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken und Angst, als er sah, wie sein Großvater, steif wie ein Brett nach hinten fiel.

Nur seine Augen bewegten sich noch.

Ben ging langsam, ganz langsam und voller Angst auf Vernon zu und berührte ihn, versuchte ihn zu schütteln, doch er war ganz steif.

Ben rannte in Panik zurück in den Garten und rief dabei

„DAD! DAD! MUM! Kommt schnell, Grandpa….vor der Tür"

Aus dem Garten kamen seine Eltern, gefolgt von Charlotte, James, Petunia und Harry. Sie liefen an ihm vorbei zur Tür und sahen Dudley dort liegen.

„Oh, mein Gott!", sagte Charlotte und fasste sich vor Schreck ans Herz.

„Was ist Ihnen denn passiert?"

„Ganzkörperklammer!", antwortete Harry.

Dudley machte große Augen, „Und wer soll das gemacht haben, du warst doch bei uns. Außerdem hast du nie, nicht mal in den schlimmsten Zeiten bei uns Zauber gegen uns eingesetzt."

Harry sah Dudley ernst an, "Nein, das war dein Sohn. Aber er hat es nicht bewusst getan. Er muss unheimliche Panik oder Angst bekommen haben vor deinem Vater, warum auch immer. Erinnere dich doch zum Beispiel an den Zoobesuch oder daran, wie mir über Nacht die Haar nachgewachsen sind."

„Stimmt", sagte Dudley, „Das hast du mir ja mal erklärt, wenn du dich allzu sehr geärgert hattest oder Angst hattest, dass du dann unbewusst gezaubert hast."

Er schaute auf seinen Vater und meinte dann,

„Und du meinst, das hat MEIN SOHN geschafft?"

„Ja, ich denke schon.", antwortete Harry. „Aber lass ihn uns erst einmal ins Haus bringen. Wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt eine Show für eure Nachbarn veranstalten."

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, tippte seinen Onkel an und sagte „Mobilcorpus" und schon hing Vernon, von unsichtbaren Seilen getragen, in der Luft.

„Wohin mit ihm?", fragte Harry.

„Am besten in das Wohnzimmer.", antwortete Dudley.

Harry dirigierte Vernon in das Wohnzimmer und mit ungläubigem Staunen über das Gesehene folgten ihm Melindas Eltern und Petunia. Petunias war ganz bleich vor Entsetzen und kalte Wut glomm aus ihren Augen, aber auf ihren Mann, der da hilflos an den Seilen in Wohnzimmer schwebte. Sie ging auf ihren Ehemann zu und schrie ihn an,

„Wenn das war ist. Wenn das war ist und du den Jungen etwas getan hast….dann gnade dir Gott, Vernon Dursley….dann gnade dir Gott, das wirst du büssen, das verspreche ich dir!"

„Mum! Bitte beruhige dich!", bat Dudley Petunia. Dann fragte er in die Runde,

„Wo sind die Kinder?"

„Ben ist bei Melinda. Sie versucht ihn zu beruhigen.", antwortete Ginny, die nun unbemerkt von den anderen in das Wohnzimmer gekommen war. Im Arm hatte sie die weinende Emma, die verstört in die Runde zu den Erwachsenen schaute. Sie lief nun auf ihren Vater zu und fragte, „Was ist denn mit Ben und mit Grandpa los?". Dudley nahm Emma in den Arm, sprach beruhigend auf sie ein,

„Das kann ich dir leider noch nicht sagen. Ich gehe mal zu Mum und frage nach. Du bleibst am besten hier bei Grandma Charlotte und Grandma Petunia und Ginny.",

Dudley schaute bittend zu Charlotte, die den Wink verstand und ihm Emma abnahm.

„Emma-Maus, komm wir gehen in die Küche. Dort setzen wir uns beide an den Tisch und wir trinken einen Schluck auf den Schrecken. Ben geht es bestimmt bald wieder besser, wenn er sich ein wenig beruhigt hat und deinem Grandpa Vernon auch. In Ordnung?"

Emma lies sich überreden und ging an der Hand von Charlotte in die Küche.

Dudley ging auf die Suche nach Melinda, die im Garten saß, Ben auf den Schoss genommen hatte, wo er noch immer herzzerreißend weinte.

„Hast du schon etwas rausbekommen aus ihm?", fragte Dudley seine Frau.

Die schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise zu ihm,

„Kümmere dich um deinen Vater. Ich mache das hier schon."

Dudley drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, strich seinem Sohn liebevoll über den Kopf und verschwand wieder in das Wohnzimmer.

Harry kam auf ihn zu und sagte zu ihm,

„Ich werde jetzt die Ganzkörperklammer lösen. Ich würde euch empfehlen, einen Arzt zu rufen, falls er sich bei dem Sturz etwas getan haben sollte. Falls er Schwierigkeiten machen sollte, kannst du ihm mit dem St. Mungos drohen, das ist das Zaubererkrankenhaus."

Dudley nickte verstehend und rief Dr. Johnson an, erklärte ihm kurz den Sachverhalt und ging dann zurück zu den anderen.

„Ok", sagte er, „Dr. Johnson kommt gleich. Du kannst ihn erlösen!" Dudley machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung seines Vaters.

Harry sprach den Gegenzauber und als Vernon merkte, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte stand schwankend auf, fasst sich an den schmerzenden Hinterkopf und als er Harry entdeckte, ging er gleich auf ihn los und sprach mit erstaunlich klarer Stimme.

„DU! Das hast du ganz bestimmt deine Hände im Spiel! BURSCHE!"

Sofort warf sich James dazwischen und auch Dudley stellte sich schützend vor Harry.

„Sei nicht albern, Vernon!", lies sich nun Petunia vernehmen, „Harry war die ganze Zeit bei uns. Ben hat dir geöffnet und du scheinst ihn ja so verängstigt zu haben, dass du danach steif wie ein Brett am Boden gelegen hast.

Vernon riss die Augen vor Entsetzen auf,

„Petunia…Liebling,…seit wann schlägst du dich denn auf die Seite von Harry?"

„Seit ich erkannt habe, dass Neid und Eifersucht die Urteilskraft eines Menschen beeinflussen können."

Vernon ging nun wieder auf Harry los und fragte ihn wütend,

„Was für einen Zauber hast du angewandt??"

„Lass Harry in Ruhe. Ohne ihn, wärst du immer noch steif wie ein Brett!"

Dudley holte tief Luft „Und jetzt will ich wissen, was du mit meinem Sohn angestellt hast, das er so verängstigt ist und sich die Seele aus dem Leib weint?!"

Vernon lief rot an und schrie, „Ach ja, ich hatte ja ganz vergessen, das du auch zu dem Pack übergelaufen bist!" und zeigte dabei auf Harry.

Der blieb erstaunlich ruhig und es war wohl Ginny zu verdanken, die auf ihn einredete. Das Klingeln an der Haustür erlöste alle irgendwie.

Petunia war zur Tür gegangen, um dann mit Dr. Johnson zurück zu kommen.

„Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren. Wo ist denn jetzt der Patient?"

Dudley antwortete, „Hier Dr. Johnson, mein Vater. Er ist auf den Hinterkopf gefallen und redet ziemlich wirres Zeug. Vielleicht hat er ja eine Gehirnerschütterung."

Dr. Johnson hörte sich alles in Ruhe an, untersuchte den widerstrebenden Vernon.

„Nun, Mr. Dursley, da haben sie wohl ein wenig über die Stränge geschlagen, was?"

Er schaute auf die Menschen, die um ihn herum standen.

„Was gab es denn zu feiern?"

Dudley antwortete, „Meinen Geburtstag, aber mein Vater ist erst seit ca 20 Minuten hier."

Dr. Johnson nickte und bat Dudley um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.

„Ich denke, Sie haben Recht. Ich werde ihren Vater zur Beobachtung für 48 Stunden mit in meine Praxis nehmen! Ich habe dort ein Notfall-Krankenzimmer. Dort ist er sicher gut aufgehoben und sie können sich hier alle erst einmal wieder beruhigen."

„Ich gehe in kein Krankenhaus!" protestierte Vernon, als die beiden wieder erschienen und ihm sagten, dass Dr. Johnson ihn mitnehmen würde.

„Entweder Du gehst mit Dr. Johnson, " sagte Petunia mit eisiger Stimme, „oder morgen wissen alle bei Grunnings, dass du total besoffen die Familie deines Sohnes tyrannisierst. Und ich habe genug Zeugen hier, " sie zeigte auf die Umstehenden, „die das sicher bestätigen würden."

„Wir hätten da auch noch die Alternative St. Mungos, " wandte Ginny nun ein, „dort kommen dann solche wie Harry und ich hin. Falls dir das lieber ist?"

Vernons Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, schüttelte den Kopf und er gab klein bei.

Dr. Johnson nahm Vernon an den Arm und sagte, „Kommen Sie, ich nehme Sie gleich mit. Ihre Familie wird sie sicher morgen besuchen kommen."

Nachdem Dr. Johnson mit Vernon gegangen war, gingen alle in den Garten, wo Melinda inzwischen mit Ben sprechen konnte, der sich auch ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Melinda erzählte den anderen, was passiert war, die nur entsetzt den Kopf schüttelten.

Ben sah zu Harry und fragte ihn, „Ist das wahr, das ich das getan habe, was Grandpa Vernon passiert ist?"

Harry setzte sich neben Melinda hin und sagte„Ben, hör gut zu! Ja, das warst du, aber nicht, weil du deinem Großvater weh tun wolltest. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist er ziemlich bedrohlich auf dich zu gekommen?"

„Jaaah! Er ist er immer mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an meins gekommen …und er hat so gestunken nach Alkohol. Dann hat er mich…gegen die Tür geschubst und dann lag er einfach da und hat sich nicht mehr gerührt…nur so komisch mit den Augen gerollt!"

„Ben, du hast ganz unbewusst deinen Großvater mit einer Ganzkörperklammer ausser Gefecht gesetzt, weil du dich von ihm bedroht gefühlt hast. Zaubererkindern passiert das manchmal, wenn sie wütend sind oder große Angst haben. Mir ging das früher auch oft so, dass ich unbewusst gezaubert hatte, wenn ich Angst hatte oder wütend war. Es ist sehr beängstigend, wenn plötzlich Dinge passieren, die man getan haben soll, man sich aber nicht erklären kann, wie man das angestellt hat.

Es ist nicht schön, was dein Großvater getan hat, aber ich meine, er war ziemlich betrunken und ich denke er hat das sicher auch nicht gewollt, dass er dich so grob angefasst hat. Bitte mache dir weiter keine Vorwürfe."

Er lächelte Ben ermutigend zu, „OK?"

Ben nickte und ein zaghaftes Lächeln kam über seine Lippen

„Ok. Meinst du, ich werde ein guter Zauberer?"

Harry lächelte und antwortete, „Ganz sicher wirst du das. Ganz sicher."


	13. Chapter 13

17

**17. Vernons Dilemma**

Dudley drückte den piependen Wecker aus. Er fühlte sich wie zerschlagen nach den Ereignissen vom Vorabend. Doch er musste zur Arbeit. Also verließ er leise das Schlafzimmer, um Melinda nicht zu wecken.  
Dudley duschte sich abwechselnd warm und kalt, damit er wach wurde. Er fühlte sich danach gleich viel besser und beschloss noch einmal nach Ben zu sehen, bevor hinunter gehen wollte, um eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken.

Er schloss die Badtür leise hinter sich und stieß fast mit seiner Frau zusammen, die gerade herzhaft gähnend auf dem Weg ins Bad war.  
„Hoppla! " sagte er, „Was hat dich denn aus dem Bett getrieben?"  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss und Melinda antwortete,  
„Ich konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, nachdem der Wecker geklingelt hatte. Ich wollte gerade mal nach Ben schauen."  
Dudley sagte, „Ich auch." Daraufhin öffnete Dudley leise die Tür zu Bens Zimmer, er ließ Melinda vorbei und auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sich beide zu Bens Bett. Was sie dort sahen, lies sie unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Emma, die sich offensichtlich um ihren Bruder sorgte, lag dort eng an ihn gekuschelt und schlief tief und fest.  
„Nun schau dir unsere beiden an!", sagte Dudley selig zu Melinda, „Sind sie nicht süß, so wie sie da liegen?"  
„Ja", sagte Melinda lächelnd, „das sind sie."

Dann gingen beide hinaus, schlossen leise die Zimmertür und begaben sich nach unten in die Küche. Dort erwartete sie die nächste Überraschung. Petunia konnte wohl ebenfalls nicht mehr schlafen und hatte schon den Frühstückstisch gedeckt.  
„Guten Morgen, Mum.", sagte Dudley. Auch Melinda begrüßte ihre Schwiegermutter.  
„Guten Morgen ihr beiden.", antwortete Petunia. „Schlafen die Zwillinge noch?"  
„Ja, beide zusammen in Bens Bett.", antwortete Melinda. Petunia lächelte,  
„Ach, wie süß!"

Petunia goss den beiden Kaffee ein, für sich selbst hatte sie Tee gemacht.  
„Es tut mir leid, was da gestern mit Vernon passiert ist.", entschuldigte sich Petunia.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Mum.", beschwichtigte Dudley seine Mutter.  
„Ja, sicher, aber immerhin sind wir noch verheiratet. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er damit bezweckt hat?", antwortete sie.  
„Das werden wir herausbekommen, wenn wir ihn besuchen. Du kommst doch sicher mit, Mum?"  
„Ja, auf jeden Fall!", antwortete Petunia.  
Dudley trank einen Schluck Kaffee und sagte dann,  
„Ich werde versuchen, gegen Mittag Feierabend zu machen. Ganz frei nehmen kann ich leider nicht, weil wir zehn Uhr eine wichtige Besprechung haben."

Melinda, welche die ganze Zeit gelauscht hatte, meinte dann,  
„Ja, ich werde mich dann gleich um das Schlachtfeld im Garten kümmern. Gestern hatte ich einfach nicht mehr den Nerv, aufzuräumen."  
„Ich helfe dir, Melinda.", sagte nun Petunia.  
„Das ist lieb von dir, aber wolltest du heute nicht ein paar Sachen in die Wohnung bringen?"  
Petunia nickte und sagte, „Aber das eilt ja nicht, das kann auch später noch machen."

Dann wurde es Zeit für Dudley aufzubrechen. Er stand auf, verabschiedete sich von den Damen und verließ das Haus.

Melinda und Petunia stürzten sich in die Hausarbeit und als die Kinder gegen zehn aufstanden, gönnten auch sie sich eine Kaffeepause.  
„Na, ihr beiden, " fragte Petunia, „habt ihr gut geschlafen?"  
„Ja", antwortete Ben, „Emma hat ja gut auf mich aufgepasst."  
Das brachte ihm einen Knuff in die Seite von Emma ein, die daraufhin sagte,  
„Ich war nur um dich besorgt."  
„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Ben, „Du bist ja auch meine Lieblingsschwester!"  
„Haha! Kunststück!", frotzelte Emma, „Du hast ja nur eine Schwester!"  
Daraufhin kicherten beide. Petunia und Melinda sahen das mit Erleichterung.  
„Ich denke, wir brauchen uns keine größeren Sorgen zu machen. Ben ist schon wieder ganz der Alte!", sagte Melinda zu Petunia.  
„Zum Glück!", war deren Antwort.

Dann klingelte es an der Haustür. Petunia ging um zu öffnen und kam mit Charlotte zurück.  
„Hallo Grandma!", begrüßten sie die Kinder.  
Die wurde von Melinda begrüßt, setzte sich mit an den Tisch und lies sich eine Tasse Tee einschenken.  
„Na, wie ich sehe, geht es euch wieder gut.", sagte sie zu den Zwillingen.  
„Ja, warum denn nicht?", fragte Emma erstaunt.  
„Na, wegen gestern.", antwortete ihr Ben.  
„Ach so, deshalb. Ja, ja Ben ist schon wieder ganz der Alte, sagt Mum!", gab Emma kichernd kund.  
„Das freut mich", sagte Charlotte. „Ich bin übrigens hier, weil ich eine kleine Überraschung für euch habe, Ben und Emma!"  
Ben und Emma machten große Augen. „Ja? Was für eine Überraschung?"  
„Einen Moment bitte. Ich muss erst eure Mum etwas fragen.", sagte Charlotte nun.

Melinda schaute ihre Mutter fragend an, „Was musst du mich denn fragen?"  
„Wann fliegt ihr in den Urlaub nach Malta?"  
„In einer guten Woche", antwortete Melinda, „wir fliegen am 1. Juli los und kommen am 15. Juli wieder. Warum?"  
„Puh, da habe ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt. Das heißt Grandpa und ich.", sagte nun Charlotte geheimnisvoll lächelnd.  
„Ach Mum!", sagte Melinda, „Mach es nicht so spannend!"  
Doch Charlotte lächelte weiter.  
„"Also, wenn ihr erst am 1. Juli fliegt, dann habt ihr ja vorher noch Zeit, etwas anderes zu unternehmen?"  
„Ja, was denn, Grandma?"  
Petunia schaute amüsiert von Charlotte zu den Kindern und zu Melinda, während sie die Unterhaltung verfolgte.  
„Also, wie wäre es….", begann Charlotte, machte dann eine längere Pause, „also wie wäre es, wenn ihr, Emma und Ben, mit Grandpa und mir nach Eurodisneyland nach Paris fliegt?"  
Die Antwort war Jubelgeschrei, so dass sie die drei Frauen lachend die Ohren zu hielten.  
„JAAH! JAAAH!" riefen die Kinder, „WIR FLIEGEN NACH PARIS!"

Die Stimmung am Nachmittag war weitaus ernster. Dudley konnte tatsächlich etwas eher Feierabend machen und saß nun mit seiner Mutter bei Dr. Johnson im Büro.  
„Ist denn alles in Ordnung mit meinem Vater, Dr. Johnson?"  
„Ja, er hat nur eine ziemliche Beule am Hinterkopf, aber ansonsten ist die Nacht ruhig verlaufen. Heute Morgen hatte er sicher einen ordentlichen Kater. Ihr Vater hat lange geschlafen und dann gut gefrühstückt. Er wartet nun auf Sie, hat schon mehrmals nach Ihnen gefragt. Meines Erachtens nach, können Sie ihn auch mitnehmen."  
Petunia, die bis dahin geschwiegen hatte, fragte den Arzt,  
„Vielen Dank, Dr. Johnson, für Ihre Bemühungen. Wo finden wir denn jetzt meinen Mann?"  
Dr. Johnsons erhob sich und antwortete, „Ich bringe sie hin."

Petunia und Dudley standen nun ebenfalls auf und folgten dem Arzt, der sie zu einen kleinen Flur entlang zu einem Zimmer führte. Er klopfte kurz an und öffnete die Tür.  
„Mr. Dursley! Besuch für Sie!"  
„Sollen reinkommen.", war Vernons Antwort.

Petunia und Dudley traten ein.  
„Guten Tag, Dad!", sagte Dudley und reichte seinem Vater die Hand. Vernon ignorierte das und brummte so etwas wie, „Guten Tag."  
Auch Petunia begrüßte ihren Mann mit, „Guten Tag, Vernon. Wie geht es dir?"  
„Na, wie es einem so geht, wenn man auf den Gehweg fällt!", giftete er.  
„Du brauchst gar nicht so unfreundlich zu werden. Ich habe höflich mit dir gesprochen, was ich auch von dir erwartete.", entgegnete Petunia daraufhin.  
Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten und fragte ihn sarkastisch.  
„Oh, ist das dein neuer Kleidungsstil? Empfehlung von Deiner neuen Freundin?"  
Vernon wurde puterrot und sagte,  
„Was dagegen? Wie siehst du eigentlich aus? Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"  
Petunia schürzte die Lippen und antwortete trocken, „Wieso, die Frisur steht mir gut und lässt mich einige Jahre jünger wirken, während du in diesen Klamotten," sie wies mit der Hand auf ihn, „ziemlich lächerlich aussiehst."  
„Paahh!", knurrte Vernon. Kurzes Schweigen, und da Vernon sich nicht die Mühe machte, seinen Gästen einen Sitzplatz anzubieten, ergriff Petunia die Initiative.

„Dürfen wir uns setzen?", fragte sie und deutete auf die beiden bequemen Sessel, die links und rechts neben einem kleinen Tischchen standen.  
Vernon nickte, woraufhin sich Dudley und in den Sesseln Platz nahmen.

Eine Weile war betretenes Schweigen. Keiner konnte oder wollte beginnen, etwas zu sagen.  
Petunia ließ ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen und befand, dass er geschmackvoll eingerichtet war.  
Helle, freundliche Wände, neben der Tür war ein kleiner Kleiderschrank. Gegenüber davon war eine Tür, die in ein kleines Bad führte. Der Boden war mit Laminat ausgelegt und zwei beigefarbene Läufer gaben dem Raum eine Spur Gemütlichkeit.  
Vernon saß auf dem Bett, welches an der Wand stand und schaute zu Dudley und Petunia.

„Also Dad", begann Dudley nun, „weshalb bist du gestern zu uns gekommen? Noch dazu ziemlich angetrunken?"  
Vernon antwortete, „Ich wollte dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren und außerdem zu…ähm Deiner Mutter."  
„Warum hast du das Ben nicht einfach gesagt, sondern hast ihn zur Seite geschubst?"  
„Weil er mich nicht reinlassen wollte!"  
„Ja, warum wohl? Du hast ihm Angst gemacht!"  
„Tut mir leid!", knurrte Vernon. „Hatte wohl etwas zuviel getrunken?"  
„Warum hast du eigentlich getrunken? Und du bist doch hoffentlich in diesem Zustand nicht Auto gefahren?"  
Vernon lief rot an, „Natürlich nicht! Bin mit dem Taxi gekommen vom Lamb Inn. Vorgestern habe ich mich dort einquartiert, weil ich mit Deiner Mutter reden muss."

Petunia hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was es noch zu reden gibt, außer, dass wir einen Termin ausmachen sollten, wann ich meine restlichen Sachen holen kann."  
Vernon fragte ein wenig verärgert, „Was soll das denn wohl sein?"  
„Nun, einige Kleidungsstücke, Schmuck…Oder wolltest du diese Sachen tragen?", fragte Petunia sarkastisch.  
„Außerdem wollte ich mir ein paar von den Rosen mitnehmen für meinen neuen Garten."  
Vernon schnappte nach Luft. „Neuer Garten? Was für ein neuer Garten?"  
Petunia antwortete ihm mit Genugtuung in der Stimme, „Der Garten hinter dem Haus, das ich ab ersten Juli gemietet habe!"  
„Lächerlich!", sagte Vernon, „Wovon willst du denn die Miete bezahlen?"  
Petunia lächelte ihn triumphierend an,  
„Ganz einfach mein Lieber! Von dem Geld, das du mir zahlen musst nach der Scheidung. Und bis dahin, Vernon Dursley, steht mir Überbrückungsunterhalt zu!"  
Vernon grinste fies, „Noch ist gar nichts entschieden!! Ich habe einen sehr guten Anwalt!"  
„Ich auch!", antwortete Petunia ungerührt.

Dudley mischte sich nun ein, „Würdet ihr bitte aufhören zu streiten? Warum wolltest Du denn mit Mum sprechen, Dad?"  
Der wurde nun ziemlich verlegen, nestelte an seinen Fingern herum, was Petunia und Dudley sehr erstaunte. Sie warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, ohne eine Antwort darauf zu finden.  
„Dad?", wandte sich Dudley an seinen Vater.

„Also", begann dieser ziemlich bedrückt und leise. „Amy, also Miss Landers, hat mich reingelegt. Sie ist schwanger und hat behauptet, das Baby wäre von mir. Aber nachdem ich ihr erzählt hatte, was ich nach der Scheidung zu zahlen hätte, hat sie sich höhnisch vor mich hingestellt und gesagt, dass sie mit meiner Hilfe nur ein schönes Leben machen wollte. Nebenbei hatte sie immer noch Kontakt zu ihrem Freund, dem Vater des Kindes. Sie hatte die Absicht mich zu heiraten und danach auszunehmen, wie eine Weihnachtsgans."  
Dudley schaute seinen Vater betroffen an, „Das tut mir leid für dich, Dad."

„Geschieht dir ganz recht", kam es ein wenig gehässig von Petunia. „Mich nach fast vierzig Jahren Ehe so zu hintergehen und so zu verletzen!"  
Sie atmete tief durch und sagte, „Aber lassen wir das. Warum wolltest du mich so dringend sprechen?"  
Vernon sah Petunias nun offen an und sagte zu ihr,  
„Petunia, bitte, lass es uns noch einmal versuchen. Wir haben doch immer gut zusammengelebt. Ich weiß, dass ich dir sehr wehgetan habe. Es tut mir leid. Bitte, komm zu mir zurück!"

Petunia schaute verblüfft zu Vernon, dann zu Dudley und wieder zu Vernon. Dudley zog hörbar die Luft ein und sagte dann.  
„Ich warte draußen auf dich, Mum!"  
Petunia nickte ihm zu, dann überlegte sie eine Weile, wie sie das, was sie Vernon nun sagen wollte, am besten in Worte fasste.  
Ganz ruhig antwortete sie ihm. „Nein, Vernon. Ich kann und will nicht. Ich hatte dich ja eigentlich verlassen, weil du von unseren Enkelkindern nichts mehr wissen wolltest, nachdem Dudley uns informiert hatte, dass sie Zauberer wären. Erst später habe ich erfahren, dass du eine Geliebte hast. Soll ich dich jetzt gebraucht zurücknehmen, oder was?"  
Sie atmete kurz durch und sprach dann weiter,  
„Anfang August bin ich zum Beispiel in Hogwarts, wo Ben und Emma ab 1. September hingehen werden. Außerdem habe ich mich mit Harry ausgesprochen.  
Es ist zuviel passiert seit ich hier bin. Ich hatte sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und habe mein Leben neu geordnet. Ich bitte dich, das zu akzeptieren."  
Vernon war inzwischen rot angelaufen, sein Schnauzbart zitterte vor Wut. Man sah ihm an, dass er nur mühsam die Ruhe bewahren konnte,

„Aber…aber…aber vor gar nicht zu langer Zeit, hast Du Zauberei genauso verabscheut wie ich. Petunia." Er kam ihrem Gesicht bedrohlich nahe, schaute sie lauernd an. Sein Atem blies ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie wedelte mit der Hand und wich ein Stück zurück,

„Mein Gott, Vernon! Hast du schon wieder getrunken?"

Vernon schnappte wütend nach Luft, „Lächerlich!!"  
„Nun, um auf Deine Frage zurückzukommen. Ja, da hast du Recht, ich habe Magie abgelehnt und auch heute ist mir so manches nicht geheuer.

Aber die Zeiten ändern sich, wie man auch seine Meinung ändern kann. Wie ich schon sagte, ich hatte viel Zeit, nachzudenken. Der Hauptgrund meiner Abneigung gegen die Zauberei war bei mir Eifersucht und Neid auf Lily, weil sie etwas konnte, was ich nicht konnte. Ähnlich war es dann bei Harry. Dazu kam, das Harry Lilys Augen hat und ich immer das Gefühl hatte, sie würde mich vorwurfsvoll ansehen, weil ich Harry so behandelt habe, wie wir es getan haben."  
Sie musste wieder deine kurze Pause machen, während Vernons Augen vor ungläubigem Erstaunen immer größer wurden.  
Petunia sprach weiter, "Bei dir beruht die Abneigung gegen Dinge wie Zauberei daher, dass du nicht gewillt bist, dich mit Dingen zu beschäftigen, die du nicht erklären kannst. Ich habe in den paar Wochen hier gelernt, dass ein wenig Magie unseren manchmal tristen Alltag durchaus bereichern kann. Ich denke, dass Schicksal hat mir dadurch, dass Emma und Ben Zauberer sind, eine neue Chance gegeben. Durch sie werde ich lernen, die Dinge besser zu verstehen."

Vernons Wut schien Resignation gewichen zu sein, als er einsah, dass er verloren hatte. Er sah sie entmutigt an und fragte,

" Du hast Dich entschieden? Also ist da nichts mehr zu machen?"  
Petunia schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, ich denke nicht. Selbst, wenn ich mich überwinden könnte, dir die Affäre mit Miss Landers zu verzeihen, meine ich, so gut kenne ich dich nach fast vierzig Jahren Ehe, wirst du nicht akzeptieren können und wollen, das Emma und Ben Zauberer sind und trotzdem ganz normale Menschen, eben mit einer etwas ungewöhnlichen Begabung."

Vernon, antwortete darauf nicht und Petunia wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, mit dem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
Vernon sagte zu ihr, "Nun gut. Wann willst Du vorbeikommen, wegen deiner restlichen Sachen?"  
Petunia stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand. Vernon tat es ihr gleich.  
„Ich rufe dich an, Vernon."  
„Ja, tue das. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen die Scheidungspapiere von deinem Anwalt unterschreiben und sie ihm zuschicken."  
„Du akzeptierst also die Forderungen meines Anwalts?"  
Vernon nickte.  
"Danke Vernon. Viel Glück!"  
„Dir auch, Petunia!"

In der Zeit, als Emma und Ben mit ihren anderen Großeltern in Paris waren, hatte Petunia einen Termin mit Vernon ausgemacht, um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen.  
Er sagte, dass er in dieser Zeit nicht im Hause sein würde, so dass Petunia ganz in Ruhe ihre Sachen packen und mitnehmen könnte.  
Melinda hatte sich spontan bereit erklärt, sie zu begleiten und so waren die Dinge schnell eingepackt.  
Petunia war überrascht, wie sauber und ordentlich es im Haus war. Die Vermutung lag nahe, das Vernon eine Haushaltshilfe eingestellt hatte.  
Für den Garten hatten sie seit Jahren jemanden, der die gröbsten Arbeiten erledigte, so dass es hier kaum anders aussah, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Petunia ausgezogen war.

Petunia hatte ein wenig Bedenken wegen der Rosen, die sie nun schon mitnahm, aber sie hoffte, dass sie in ihrem kleinen Garten in Burford gut anwachsen würden.  
Sie wollte möglichst nicht wieder hierher zurückkommen.

Bevor sie den Ort ihrer fast vierzig jährigen Ehe verließ, ging sie noch einmal ein wenig wehmütig durch das Haus und den Garten, ließ die vergangenen Jahre noch einmal Revue passieren.  
Dann schloss sie die Haustür ab und legte den Schlüssel in den Briefkasten.  
Mit einem letzten Blick zurück, stieg sie zu Melinda in das Auto.

„Alles Ok?" Petunia nickte und sagte, „Lass uns fahren."  
Melinda ließ den Motor an und kurze Zeit später waren die beiden Frauen auf dem Weg nach Burford. Melinda hatte die Beatles-Cd in den Cd-Wechsler des Auto-Radios geschoben und beide Frauen sangen den Text mit,

_… __You say goodbye  
and I say hello hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello…._

"Ja!", sagte Petunia, "Goodbye altes Leben. Hello neues Leben!"


	14. Chapter 14

18

**18. Das Erbstück**

Melinda brachte gerade den letzten Karton in Petunias Haus.

„Uff!", sagte sie, stützte die Hände in den Rücken und streckte sich, „Das war´s!"

Petunia rief aus der Küche, „Ich danke dir Melinda. Ich habe uns Tee gemacht. Komm bitte und setz dich zu mir."

Melinda kam der Bitte nach und setzte sich zu Petunia an den kleinen Küchentisch. Sie schaute sich um und fragte, „Meinst Du, dass du dich hier einleben kannst? Deine Küche war doch eher modern eingerichtet und das hier ist Landhausstil."

Petunia folgte den Blicken ihrer Schwiegertochter und sagte sehr überzeugend,

„Ich denke schon. Die Möbel sind sehr gepflegt und ein wenig Abwechslung ist auch nicht schlecht. Irgendwann werde ich wahrscheinlich im Wohnzimmer ein wenig verändern, aber das hat Zeit. Im Moment bin ich recht zufrieden."

Melinda nahm einen großen Schluck Tee und fragte dann erneut, „Ich hätte gedacht, du nimmst mehr mit aus eurem Haus."

Petunia lächelte und sagte, „Ich habe mir das mitgenommen, woran mein Herz hing. Fotoalben, Bilder von Dudley, als er noch klein war, Schmuck von meiner Mutter und solche Dinge. Na ja, ein wenig Bettwäsche und meine Sachen. Schließlich hatte ich nur Sommersachen eingepackt und meine Rosen, von denen ich hoffe, das sie hier gut anwachsen."

Melinda nickte und meinte, „Ja, das verstehe ich schon, aber es sind doch auch sicher einige Möbel, an denen du hängst?"

Petunia sah ihre Schwiegertochter ernst an, „Ja, schon, aber ich habe beschlossen, mein Leben neu zu ordnen, also habe ich beschlossen, die Möbel bei Vernon zu lassen.

Aber ich habe da noch etwas für dich und Emma. Warte einen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie stand auf und verließ die Küche. Nach vielleicht fünf Minuten kam sie zurück, mit einem kleinen Kästchen in der Hand.

Melinda schaute ihr mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Neugier entgegen.

Petunia setzte sich wieder zu Melinda an den Tisch.

„Ich habe hier Schmuck von meiner Mum. In meiner Familie wurde dies immer an die älteste Tochter weitergegeben, wenn sie geheiratet hat. Ich habe leider keine Tochter, also denke ich, das meine Mum damit einverstanden wäre, dir den Schmuck zu geben."

Damit holte sie aus dem kleinen Kästchen einen Ring mit einem türkisfarbenen Stein und passenden Ohrhängern. Sie überreichte es an Melinda, die beides tief bewegt entgegennahm.

„Das soll für mich sein?", fragte sie ungläubig, mit feuchten Augen.

Petunia lächelte liebevoll, „Ja..."

Melinda stand auf, fiel ihrer Schwiegermutter um den Hals und dankte ihr von Herzen.

„Ich danke dir so sehr und ich werde es in Ehren halten."

„Das weiß ich, " antwortete Petunia, „Du hast meinem Sohn glücklich gemacht, ihn zu einem guten Menschen reifen lassen und meinen Enkelkindern bist du eine liebevolle Mutter. Eigentlich hätte ich dir den Schmuck auch schon viel eher geben sollen…"

Melinda lächelte immer noch glücklich und sprach, „Wenn Emma einmal heiraten sollte, werde ich den Schmuck an sie weitergeben."

„Ja, so soll es sein. Aber ich habe unabhängig davon für Emma eine Kette, die ich getragen habe, als ich klein war."

Sie reichte Melinda eine silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger, der aussah, wie eine kleine Petunie.

„Meine Mum", erzählte Petunia, „hat für mich und Lily eine Kette gekauft. Für mich mit diesem Anhänger, einer Petunie und für Lily mit einem kleinen Lilienanhänger. Ich werde diese Kette Harrys Tochter geben, wenn wir Ende Juli nach London fahren."

Melinda lachte leise, „Das ist eine gute Idee. Da werden sich die Mädchen aber freuen."

Die beiden Frauen tranken weiter ihren Tee und unterhielten sich lachend über Stories aus Petunias und Lilys Kinderzeit, als es an das Küchenfenster klopfte.

„Hey", meinte Melinda, „Du hast Eulenpost!"

Sie stand auf und nahm der Eule den Brief ab. Dann wurde sie ernst.

„Das ist für dich und sieht sehr amtlich aus." Sie drehte den Umschlag um, und schützte anerkennend und bewundernd die Lippen.

„Vom Zaubereiministerium!"

„Bitte? Du musst dich irren!", sagte Petunia.

„Nein!", antwortete Melinda und gab Petunias den Brief.

Die riss ihn mit zitternden Fingern auf, überflog den Brief und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„Was steht denn in dem Brief?", fragte Melinda. „Hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes?"

Petunia schaute ihre Schwiegertochter mit großen Augen an, reichte ihr den Brief und forderte sie auf, „Lies selbst!"

Melinda nahm den Brief und las halblaut vor.

iZaubereiministerium/i

iK. Shacklebolt, Zaubereiminister/i

iSehr geehrte Mrs. Petunia Dursley/i

iIn meiner Funktion als Zaubereiminister/i

i bitte ich in einer Erbschaftsangelegenheit um einen Termin bei Ihnen./i

i Ich schlage den heutigen Tag vor und würde mit /i

iIhrem Einverständnis heute Abend, gegen 17 Uhr bei Ihnen eintreffen./i

iBitte geben Sie mir eulenwendend eine Antwort, /i

iob der Termin Ihnen heute passt./i

iMit freundlichem Gruß/i

iK. Shacklebolt/i

iZaubereiminister/i

Melinda ließ den Brief sinken.

„Wirst Du ihm antworten?"

Petunia nickte und fragte, „Hast du mal einen Stift?"

Melinda gab ihr einen und Petunia schrieb ihre Antwort.

iSehr geehrter Mr. Shacklebolt/i

iIch erwarte Sie dann heute /i

izum vorgeschlagenen Zeitpunkt in meinem Haus./i

iMit freundlichem Gruß/i

iPetunia Dursley/i

Melinda fragte ihre Schwiegermutter, "Diese Angelegenheit ist sicher sehr privat, aber hast Du etwas dagegen, wenn wir, also Dudley und ich, dabei sind?"

"Keineswegs," antwortete Petunia, "Es wäre mir sogar sehr lieb, wenn ihr hier seid. Ich wollte dich gerade fragen."

Melinda freute sich und sagte, "Dann werde ich mal Dudley anrufen, das er vom Büro gleich hier her kommt."

Gegen 17 Uhr saßen drei aufgeregte Dursleys bei Petunia in der Küche und warteten auf Petunias Besuch. Pünktlich 17 Uhr klingelte es, Petunia ging zur Tür und kam kurz darauf mit Kingsley zurück.

„Guten Abend!", begrüßte er mit tiefer Stimme Dudley und Melinda. Petunia stellte Kingsley ihre Schwiegertochter vor, denn Dudley und er, die sich wie alte Bekannte begrüßten, kannten sich ja noch aus der Zeit, als Harry noch bei den Dursleys wohnte.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich doch, Mr. Shacklebolt! Wie geht es Ihnen? Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Tee?"

Kingsley antwortete, „Mir geht es gut und ja nehme ich einen Tee, aber nur, wenn Sie mich Kingsley nennen. Schließlich kennen wir uns ja schon eine Weile."

Er schenkte ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln, dass Petunia zart errötete und zurücklächelte.

„Wenn sie mögen Mr. Sha...Kinglsley."

Dann goss sie ihm eine Tasse Tee ein und setzte sich zu Dudley und Melinda an den Tisch.

Nach ein wenig Smalltalk besann sich Kingsley darauf, weswegen er gekommen war.

„Nun, Mrs. Dursley, weswegen ich hier bin…Ich habe hier einen Brief für Sie, der alles weitere erklären sollte."

Er reichte ihr einen versiegelten Umschlag.

Petunias Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie die Handschrift erkannte

„Von Lily….", flüsterte sie leise.

Mit zitternden Fingern riss sie den Brief auf und begann zu lesen. Je länger sie las, umso mehr rollten ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Dann hielt sie den Brief Melinda und Dudley hin und bat,

„Bitte, kann das jemand von Euch vorlesen?"

Melinda nahm den Brief und begann,

iMeine liebe Tunia/i

iwenn du diesen Brief in Deinen Händen hältst, bin ich lange tot. Aber ich weiß, dass du deinen Groll dagegen, dass ich eine Hexe bin, abgelegt hast. Wäre das nicht so, würdest du diesen Brief nicht in den Händen halten, denn er ist so präpariert, das Du ihn nur dann erhältst, wenn Du ehrlichen Herzens mit meiner Welt Frieden geschlossen hast und akzeptierst, dass es sie gibt./i

Melinda gab den Brief an Dudley weiter und bat ihn mit tränenerstickter Stimme weiter zu lesen. Dudley atmete tief durch und las weiter,

iIch bin mir sicher, dass James und ich nicht mehr lange leben werden. obwohl Albus Dumbledore sein Möglichstes tut, uns zu schützen./i

iLord Voldemort führt Krieg gegen alle, die nicht bereit sind, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen, wie wir. Der mächtigste Magier der dunklen Seite seit langer Zeit, verbreitet Angst und Schrecken unter der Bevölkerung und jagt und mordet jene, die wie James und ich, gegen ihn kämpfen. Im Moment leben wir unauffindbar für Lord Voldemort, aber ich habe das ungute Gefühl, das dies nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis er uns aufspürt, weil wir verraten werden./i

iNach unserem Tod wird Harry aller Voraussicht nach bei seinem Paten Sirius Black aufwachsen, so wie es Brauch ist, in unserer Welt. /i

iMein sehnlichster Wunsch ist es, dass Sirius so weise ist, die Verbindung zu Dir aufzunehmen und zu halten - bist Du doch, liebe Petunia, Harrys noch einzig lebende Verwandte./i

iSirius weiß von meinem Wunsch und hat versprochen, ihn zu beherzigen, soweit es ihm möglich ist und seine Versprechen hat er immer eingehalten. /i

iDoch die Zeiten sind gefährlich. Man weiß heute nicht, ob man die Menschen, mit denen man heute noch gelacht hat, morgen nicht betrauern muss, weil Voldemort sie ermordet hat oder sie spurlos verschwunden sind. Das passiert so oft in letzter Zeit./i

iSirius ist wie wir ein vehehementer Gegner Voldemorts und damit auch ähnlich gefährdet wie wir, so dass niemand voraussehen kann, ob er lange genug überlebt, um meinen kleinen Harry großzuziehen./i

iFalls dies der Fall sein sollte, wird man, so wie ich Albus Dumbledore kenne, an Dich herantreten, als seine einzige noch lebende Blutsverwandte./i

iIn dem traurigen Bewusstsein, dass ich meinen kleinen Schatz nicht aufwachsen sehen werde, hoffe und bitte ich dich von ganzem Herzen, dass Du Harry die Liebe geben wirst, die ich nicht mehr zu geben, imstande sein werde./i

iIn den Jahren, nachdem ich meinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen habe, haben wir uns leider immer mehr voneinander entfernt. Dabei waren wir uns doch mal so nahe...

Doch leider bist Du im Moment noch zu verbittert, sind die Fronten zwischen uns zu verhärtet, als das sich meine grosse Hoffnung erfüllen wird, dass wir uns bald einmal sehen werden und uns mehr zu sagen haben, als auf eine Weihnachts- oder Geburtstagskarte passt. Dabei hätte ich so gerne einmal Deinen kleinen Dudley kennengelernt. Und Du vielleicht meinen kleinen Harry? Er ist so ein süsser, kleiner Schatz...

Tunia, ich vermisse Dich so sehr und ich habe Dir noch so viel zu sagen...Ich liebe Dich, Tunia. Und ganz tief in Deinem Herzen, liebst Du mich doch auch, nicht Tuni?/i

iZur Erinnerung an mich, habe ich von einem unserer berühmtesten Maler ein Porträt für Dich anfertigen lassen, das Dir mit diesem Brief überreicht werden wird./i

iIn meiner Welt ist es möglich, dass die Personen in den Porträts sich mit ihren Betrachtern unterhalten können. Bei mehreren Porträts derselben Person, können diese sogar zwischen ihren Bildern hin und her wandern./i

iEs würde mich freuen, wenn Du einen schönen Platz für mein Porträt in Deinem Haus findest und freue mich schon sehr auf ein Gespräch mit Dir und Harry, wenn er alt genug ist, um zu sprechen./i

iIn Liebe /i

iDeine Lily/i

iGodric´s Hollow, den 30. September 1981/i

Als Dudley fertig war, liefen auch ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. Er nahm Melinda und Petunia in seine Arme, wo sie unter dem Eindruck des eben Gehörten noch eine Weile ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihnen, erinnerte Kingsley durch ein höfliches Räuspern, das er noch da war.

„Mrs. Dursley", sagte er, „Ich muss sie fragen, ob Sie die Erbschaft annehmen?"

Petunia nickte mit dem Kopf, „Natürlich, natürlich nehme ich an!"

Kingsley lächelte und meinte, „Das hatte ich gehofft."

Er griff unter seinen Umhang und holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor, ca. 50 mal 30 Zentimeter und überreichte es ihr.

„Bitte, Mrs. Dursley!"

Petunia nahm das Päckchen erfurchtsvoll entgegen, betrachtete es eine Weile, um es dann ganz vorsichtig zu öffnen. Zum Vorschein kam das im Brief erwähnte Porträt.

Sie stellte das Porträt auf den Tisch, so dass es für alle gut sichtbar war. In dem Rahmen erschien eine hübsche, junge Frau, mit langen roten Haaren, leuchtenden hellgrünen Augen und einem herzerwärmenden Lächeln.

„Hallo Petunia, wie schön, dich endlich wieder zu sehen."

Petunia strich vorsichtig über das Bild und antwortete ihr, „Hallo Lily. Ich freue mich auch. Es tut mir alles so leid...Du fehlst mir so…ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, was für eine Freude du mir mit diesem Porträt gemacht hast...und ich liebe dich auch"

Lily lächelte, „Ich weiß. Wie ich sehe, bist Du nicht allein? Wen hast du denn da bei dir sitzen? Oh, wenn ich mir den jungen Mann anschaue, ist das sicher Dudley?" Sie wies mit dem Kopf in die Richtung von Dudley und Melinda.

Petunia lächelte und stellte vor, „Ja, das ist Dudley, mein Sohn und Melinda seine Frau."

Lily lächelte aus ihrem Rahmen den beiden zu,

"Guten Tag, ihr beiden?"

Dudley antwortete, "Guten Tag, Tante Lily." Auch Melinda begrüßte Lily, dann sprach Petunia wieder zu ihr.

"Ich habe zwei reizende Enkelkinder, doch die sind momentan leider in Paris. Aber du wirst sie sicher noch kennen lernen. Übrigens sind die beiden auch Zauberer und gehen ab September nach Hogwarts. Kannst Du dir das vorstellen?"

Lily lächelte und sagte, „Ja, kann ich. Ich freue mich für die beiden. Wie ich sehe, kommst du gut damit klar."

„Ja", antwortete Petunia, "Anfang August gibt es in Hogwarts ein Wochenende, für die nichtmagischen Eltern. Dudley und Melinda haben gefragt, ob ich auch mitgehe.Und ich habe ja gesagt."

Lily lächelte glücklich, "Ich freue mich für dich. Es war doch immer dein grosser Wunsch, einmal in Hogwarts zu sein."

Petunia nickte, dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst.

"Und mit Harry und mir wird jetzt auch alles gut! Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihn als er klein war nicht so behandelt habe, wie er es verdient hat, aber er hat mir eine zweite Chance gegeben."

„Ich weiß Petunia, ich weiß und das macht mich sehr glücklich!"

Kingsley räusperte sich erneut und verabschiedete sich. Danach sah man noch stundenlang Dudley, Melinda und Petunia in der Küche sitzen und sich mit Lily unterhaltend.

Irgendwann mahnte Dudley dann zum Aufbruch.

Allein mit dem Porträt, suchte Petunia nach einem geeigneten Platz und fragte Lily nach ihrem Rat.

"Lily, wo möchtest Du denn am besten bleiben?"

Lily antwortete, "Vieleicht im Wohnzimmer? Tuni, am wichtigsten ist mir, dass du mir immer einen Platz in deinem Herzen bewahrst."

Petunia lächelte ihr zu, "Den hast du immer gehabt, auch wenn ich es für eine lange Zeit verdrängt habe. Aber das weisst du sicher?"

"Sicher!", antwortete Lily und beide lachten und es wahr ein glückliches, frohes und befreites Lachen.


	15. Chapter 15

19

_Vielen Dank an alle, die mir bisher ein Kommi hinterliessen. Ich bin froh, wenn euch die FF gefällt. Nun sind also die Dursleys (Jun.) im Urlaub. Das wird über zwei drei Kapitel geschehen und ich hoffe, euch damit nicht zu langweilen._

_Ich war sehr erleichtert, das ihr mich nicht mit Protesten überhäuft habt, das Petunia und nicht Harry ein Porträt von Lily geerbt hat, was ich ein wenig befürchtet hatte. Aber vielleicht kommt ja diesbezüglich noch eine Überraschung….._

_Und, bitte, hört nicht auf, Kommis zu schreiben. Es tut unheimlich gut, zu wissen, das die Geschichte gar nicht so schlecht ankommt, wie ich am Anfang dachte…._

**19. Familienurlaub – Ankunft in Valletta**

Es klingelte schon zum zweiten Mal an der Tür.

„Kann bitte jemand die Tür aufmachen?", fragte Melinda leicht entnervt. „Das werden Mum und Dad sein!"

Melinda stand kopfüber gebeugt im Bad und föhnte ihre Haare.

Dudley steckte den Kopf durch die Tür, „Schatz?"

Melinda unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit und schaute hoch, für einen Moment sah ihr Kopf aus wie ein geplatztes Sofakissen, was Dudley zu einem Grinsen verleitete.

„So kannst Du bleiben, Liebling!", witzelte er. Melinda lachte, schaute in den Spiegel,

„Echt? Meinst du wirklich?"

Dudley, nur noch mühsam das Lachen zurückhaltend machte nur, „Mmmmmhh!" und nickte übereifrig dazu. Dann prusteten beide los. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, sagte Dudley zu seiner Frau, „Eigentlich wollte ich ja wissen, ob die Koffer schon ins Auto können."

Melinda nickte.

„Ok", sagte Dudley nun, „Ich verziehe mich, damit du dich weiter hübsch machen kannst. Dauert es noch lange?"

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete, „Zehn Minuten. Haben die Kinder ihr Handgepäck zusammen. Nicht das wir nachher in Heathrow noch mal umpacken müssen."

„Ich frage mal nach.", versicherte Dudley ihr. Er verließ das Bad. Dann hörte Melinda, wie er nach den Zwillingen rief. „Emma, Ben?" Dann war es ruhig.

Melinda machte den Fön wieder an, trocknete ihre Haare, um sich danach noch ein wenig zu schminken. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie schon die Sachen bereit gelegt hatte, die sie anziehen wollte.

Heute war der Tag, an dem der lang ersehnte Familienurlaub beginnen sollte.

Malta! Drei Wochen Malta!

Beginnend am 2. Juli, wollten sie mit einem Mietwagen eine Rundreise durch Malta machen, die am 14. Juli enden würde. Vor Beginn der Rundreise wollten sie noch einen Tag in Valletta verbringen, der Hauptstadt von Malta. Der Flug nach Malta wurde um einen Tag vorverlegt, weil sie durch einen Zwischenstopp in Brüssel erst kurz vor Mitternacht in Valletta ankommen würden. Es war etwas schwierig, eine gute Flugzeit zu finden, ein Flug war den Dursleys zu früh, ein anderer zu spät. So meinten sie mit dieser Lösung, einen Tag früher zu fliegen, einen guten Kompromiss gefunden zu haben.

Am 15. Juli war eigentlich die Abreise geplant, doch Dursley hatten um eine Woche Badeurlaub auf Gozo verlängert, so dass sie erst am 22. Juli zurückkommen würden.

Alle freuten sich schon sehr auf die Reise, doch Melinda und Dudley ein wenig mehr, würde es doch für eine längere Zeit das letzte Mal sein, das sie mit den Zwillingen etwas Größeres unternehmen konnten, bevor sie im September nach Hogwarts gingen.

Melinda schaute in den mannshohen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer, lächelte zufrieden ihr Spiegelbild an und ging die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

Dort saßen schon ihre Eltern, Dudley und die Kinder. Charlotte hatte in der Zwischenzeit Kaffee gemacht, für die Zwillinge stand Orangensaft auf dem Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, Mum und Dad.", begrüßte Melinda nun ihre Eltern.

„Mmmh, eine Tasse Kaffee kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen.", sagte Melinda, als sie sich setzte,

„Ich hoffe, ich habe alles eingepackt. Dudley? Die Tickets hast Du?"

Dudley nickte, „Yep! Die Hotelreservierung und den Vertrag für den Mietwagen habe ich auch."

„Gut", meinte Melinda, „Emma? Ben? Ihr habt alles in euren Rucksäcken, was ihr braucht während des Fluges?"

„Jaaah, Mum!", antworteten die Kinder leicht genervt, denn Melinda hatte bestimmt schon fünfmal nachgefragt.

„Ok, Ok", sagte Melinda und hob abwehrend die Hände, „es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr wir kurz vor dem Einchecken noch mal einen Koffer aufmachen müssen."

Charlotte und James beobachteten das Ganze amüsiert, bis sich Charlotte einmischte.

„Mel, jetzt trink erst einmal deinen Kaffee, atme tief durch und komm zur Ruhe! Du machst uns alle ganz nervös."

Melinda nickte, um im nächsten Moment ihre Eltern zu fragen, „Mum, Dad? Ihr denkt daran, dass wir erst am 22. Juli zurückkommen?"

„Ja, Liebes.", antwortete James geduldig. „Wir gießen auch regelmäßig die Blumen und nehmen die Post aus dem Briefkasten. Aber jetzt bitte, entspann dich!"

Melinda schaute ein wenig verlegen zu ihrem Vater und antworte, wie ein kleines Mädchen

„Jaah Daddy!".

James schmunzelte, „Das wollte ich hören."

Charlotte erkundigte sich bei Melinda nach Petunia, die kurzfristig, während des Paris-Kurztrips, von ihrer langjährigen Freundin Yvonne eingeladen worden war, sie in Falmouth zu besuchen.

„Wie geht es Petunia? Ist sie gut in Falmouth angekommen?"

Dudley antwortete, „Ja und es gefällt ihr sehr gut dort. Es war eine gute Idee von Tante Yvonne, Mum einzuladen. Erst war Mum unschlüssig, aber wir haben ihr geraten, zu fahren, damit sie auch einmal ein wenig den Kopf frei bekommt."

„Aber Grandma hätte ruhig warten können, bis wir wieder da sind.", schmollte Emma.

„Aber Emma, Grandma hat ein eigenes Leben. Ihre Freundin Yvonne war nun einmal gerade zu der Zeit hier in der Gegend, als du in Paris warst. Sollte sie extra wegen dir später wieder kommen? Gönn deiner Grandma doch mal ein paar schöne Tage.", sagte Dudley.

„Aber das mache ich doch, Dad!", antwortete Emma.

„Dann ist ja gut.", sagte Dudley und zwinkerte seiner Tochter zu. Die grinste und schaute ein wenig verlegen auf ihren Orangensaft.

„Wann wollen wir losfahren?", fragte James nun, „Es ist jetzt gleich elf, gute neunzig Minuten brauchen wir ohne Staus und Pausen und wenn Euer Flug halb fünf geht, sollten wir langsam aufbrechen."

„Ja, das denke ich auch, " meinte Dudley, „besser wir haben etwas Luft, als das wir zu knapp sind. Zwei Stunden vorher einchecken…wer weiß, wie voll es ist. Schließlich sind Schulferien."

Eine halbe Stunde später war alles weggeräumt, zusammengepackt und im Auto verstaut. Im Mini-Van von James fuhren die sechs Personen los via London.

Sie hatten gerade die vier Kreisverkehre von der A 40- Richtung Oxford Road passiert. Nun bogen sie auf die London Road ab. Bis hierhin waren sie gut durchgekommen, ohne nennenswerte Staus und lagen mit 40 Minuten gar nicht so schlecht in der Zeit.

„Möchte jemand auf die Toilette? Oder wollen wir eine Pause machen?"

Emma meldete sich als erste, „Ja, Grandpa. Ich würde gern mal auf die Toilette."

„Ach, ihr Mädchen immer mit eurer Pionierblase!", lästerte Ben.

Emma steckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Wenn ich doch mal muss!", meinte sie ein wenig grantig.

Charlotte sprang ihrer Enkelin bei und schlug vor, „Ein kleine Pause kann uns nicht schaden. Wir können alle einmal auf die Toilette gehen, auch du Ben und dann fahren wir weiter."

James lenkte zehn Minuten später das Auto von der M40 runter und fuhr zu einem kleinen Gasthaus, in dem er schon öfter mit Charlotte war. Es war ein kleines Familienunternehmen, das für seine gute Küche bekannt war.

James schlug vor, hier eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, bevor sie weiterfuhren.

Die Kinder wählten Spaghetti Bolognese, die Erwachsenen nahmen alle einen großen Salatteller. Hinterher waren sie satt und zufrieden, so dass sie den Rest der Strecke bis nach London Heathrow aufnahmen.

Halb zwei kamen sie am Airport an. James schickte die Dursleys und Charlotte schon vor, während er einen Parkplatz suchen wollte.

Kurze Zeit später trafen waren alle sechs wieder zusammen. Die Dursleys hatten inzwischen schon eingecheckt.

„Lasst uns noch ein wenig auf die Besucherterrasse gehen. Ein wenig Zeit bleibt ja noch.", schlug James vor.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und beobachtete fasziniert die ankommenden und landenden Flugzeuge.

„Die Passagiere des Fluges 5398 nach Valletta, mit Zwischenstopp in Brüssel werden gebeten, sich zum Boarding einzufinden. Bitte halten Sie Bordkarte und Tickets bereit. Planmäßige Abflugszeit 16:25."

„Das sind wir!" rief Ben aufgeregt. „Los, Mum und Dad, wir müssen los."

„Immer mit der Ruhe, junger Mann! Es ist noch Zeit genug, um uns ordentlich von Grandma und Grandpa zu verabschieden."

Die sechs setzten sich in Bewegung, um zur Abflughalle für ihren Flug nach Valletta zu gelangen.

„Wie lange habt ihr Aufenthalt in Brüssel?", fragte James.

„Eineinhalb Stunden.", antwortete Dudley, „Deswegen haben wir auf den 30.Juni umgebucht, weil wir mitten in der Nacht in Valletta ankommen. Wir werden wohl alle todmüde ins Bett fallen."

Charlotte meldete sich nun zu Wort,

„Aber bitte meldet Euch, wenn ihr angekommen seid. Egal wie spät. Ich bekomme sonst kein Auge zu."

Melinda nahm ihre Mutter in den Arm, „Natürlich Mum, vielen Dank, das ihr euch um das Haus kümmert."

„Keine Ursache, Mel. Gute Reise und einen schönen Urlaub."

„Grüß meine Mum von uns.", sagte Dudley noch.

„Wird gemacht", antwortete James. "Erholt euch gut."

James und Charlotte verabschiedeten sich von allen, nahmen jeden in den Arm und winkten den vier Dursley hinterher, bis sie in der Abflughalle verschwunden waren.

Dudley war als erster im Flugzeug, einem Airbus 320, gefolgt von Emma und Ben, die sich darum stritten, einen Fensterplatz zu bekommen, bis Melinda den Streit beendete und zu ihnen sagte,

„Ihr könnt aufhören, zu streiten, weil wir extra zwei Fensterplätze gebucht haben. Und jetzt möchte ich, dass ihr euch benehmt, wie zwei wohlerzogene Kinder."

„Ja, Mum!", sagte Ben, „Und danke!"

Auch Emma rief begeistert aus, „Danke, Mum und Dad. Das war ziemlich clever von euch."

„Nun, " meinte Melinda trocken, „So ist wenigstens gewährleistet, das Dad und ich ein wenig entspannen können."

Bald waren alle Passagiere an ihrem Platz, die Tür wurde geschlossen und das Flugzeug begann auf seine Abflugposition zu rollen.

„So", sagte Dudley, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, zu seinen Zwillingen, „Schön aufpassen. Jetzt kommt gleich das Stewardessen-Ballett"

Die beiden kicherten natürlich drauf los, wohl bemüht, trotz allem aufzupassen. Auch Melinda hatte ihre Mühe, ernst zu bleiben, gab ihrem Mann aber einen Knuff in die Seite.

„Musste das sein?"

„Wieso, sieht doch fast so aus", grinste Dudley sie an.

„Ja, schon, „ antwortete Melinda glucksend, um einen ernsten Ton bemüht, was ihr aber nicht gelang bei den Anblick ihrer kichernden Kinder und dem Grinsen in Dudleys Gesicht.

„Ja, es ist aber wichtig zu wissen, wie man sich verhalten soll, in bestimmten Situationen."

Dudley nickte und meinte, „Da gebe ich dir auch recht, deshalb kannst du das auch nachlesen in den Sicherheitshinweisen, dort vor Dir." Er zeigte auf ein Netz im Sitz der Vorderreihe.

Nach etwa einer Stunde gab es Essen. Es gab Hühnerfrikassee, Kartoffeln und Erbsen, dazu als Dessert eine Erdbeercreme.

„"Hmm, lecker", sagte Ben, „Gesprengtes Huhn."

„Ben, bitte!", zischte Melinda ihm zu, während Dudley sich krampfhaft bemühte ernst zu bleiben.

Emma half ihrem Bruder, indem sie sagte, „Grandpa sagt auch immer gesprengtes Huhn."

„Schon gut, schon gut.", sagte Melinda, „Lasst es euch schmecken. Guten Appetit."

Pünktlich kamen die Dursleys in Brüssel an, wo nach neunzig Minuten in einen anderen Airbus 320 stiegen, der sie dann endlich fünf Minuten vor elf Uhr abends nach Valletta brachte.

Die Kinder waren müde und ein wenig quengelig, aber hielten tapfer durch, bis alle vier kurz vor Mitternacht in ihrem Hotel „Castille" in Valletta ankamen.

Emma und Ben gingen sofort ins Bett, wo sie auch kurz darauf einschliefen. Melinda wählte vom Zimmertelefon aus die Nummer ihrer Eltern und musste eine Weile warten, bis ihr Dad am Telefon war.

„James Harris."

„Hi, Dad. Ich bin´s Melinda. Wir sind gerade gut in unserem Hotel angekommen. Die Kinder schlafen schon."

„Deine Mum auch, Melinda. Vielen Dank für Deinen Anruf und noch mal einen schönen Urlaub."

„Ok, Dad. Danke und schlaf schön. Gib Mum einen Kuss von mir."

„Ok, Melinda. Gute Nacht.!"

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen bummelten die Dursleys über die Merchants Street, in der man viele maltesische Souvenirs und Spezialitäten erwerben konnte.

Melinda bewunderte sehr die Kunstwerke aus Mdina-Glas, beschloss aber erst einmal nichts zu kaufen, das sie sich im Laufe der Rundreise die Herstellung des Mdina-Glases anschauen wollten.

In der Markthalle Is-Suq Tal-Belt probierten sie maltesische Spezialitäten, wie den Ziegenkäse Gbejiet, der in Gozo hergestellt wird, oder das maltesische Brot, das in Holzöfen gebacken eine leckere knusprige Kruste hat aber ein lockeres Inneres hat.

Emma und Ben konnten sich sehr für die süßen Teigkringel, die mit Zucker, Kakao und Grieß gefüllt waren und dann mit Honig übergossen wurden begeistern. Sie konnten den Namen Qaqhag Ta´l-Ghasel zwar kaum aussprechen, aber sie liebten diese Kringel. Ebenso wie die Kannoli, knusprig gebackene Teigrollen, die mit Schokolade und Obst gefüllt waren.

„Mum, davon müssen wir unbedingt welche mit nach Hause nehmen.", sagte Ben begeistert.

„Ja, das können wir machen, aber nicht heute.", sagte Melinda.

„Ja, aber nicht vergessen!", meinte Ben.

Emma sagte, „Mum, vielleicht kannst du ja ein Rezeptbuch kaufen, oder die Verkäufer fragen, wie die Teigrollen und Kringel gemacht werden. Das wäre doch auch etwas Leckeres für Deinen Laden. So etwas hat bestimmt niemand außer dir in England."

Melinda schürzte anerkennend die Lippen und lobte Emma, „Ja, das ist vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee. Aber, ich denke, wir werden auf unser Glück bauen müssen, das wir in einer Buchhandlung ein Rezeptbuch für die maltesische Küche finden."

„Wieso?", fragte Emma.

„Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, das die Leute hier ihre Rezepte verraten. Das sind ganz sicher streng geheime Familienrezepte, die nicht verraten werden. Ich würde das auch nicht tun.", antwortete Melinda.

„Ja, das leuchtet irgendwie ein", gab Emma zurück, „aber, du kannst es ja mal versuchen."

Emma zwinkerte ihrer Mutter zu und setzte noch nach, „Lass doch einfach mal deinen Charme spielen. Bei Dad klappt das doch auch immer."

Melinda schaute Dudley an und der Melinda und beide begannen herzhaft zu lachen,

„Nun hör dir die kleine Hexe an.", sagte Melinda zu ihrem Mann.

„Ja, das haben wir ja nun auch schriftlich, das sie eine Hexe ist.", sagte Dudley, „Aber sie hat auch Recht, probieren kannst du es ja einmal."

Melinda überlegte, dann sagte sie, „Ich denke einmal darüber nach."

Sie liefen weiter durch die Hallen und probierten Imqaret, mit Datteln gefüllte Teigtaschen und ein Dessert aus Mandeln, das Melinda sehr zusagte, Helwa tat Tork. Hier fragte sie gleich die Verkäuferin, ob sie ihr das Rezept überlassen würde. Diese schüttelte aber den Kopf,

„Tut mir leid meine Dame, aber dieses Rezept ist seit Generationen in unserer Familie. Schauen Sie doch mal in die Sapienzas-Buchhandlung, in der Republic Street. Dort ist ein sehr gutes Angebot."

Melinda lächelte die Frau an und bedankte sich.

Dudley entdeckte noch Bigilla, eine Pastete aus Bohnen und Knoblauch.

„Sehr lecker", sagte Dudley, „aber man sollte danach keinen wichtigen Termin haben!"

Melinda gab ihm, nachdem sie selbst probiert hatte, Recht.

Nach dem Besuch der Markthalle entschlossen sie sich zum Republic Square zu laufen, um sich dort von den so genannten Karrozzini in einer Pferdedroschke durch Valletta führen zu lassen.

Die Zwillinge waren natürlich begeistert und nachdem sie eine Kutsche gefunden hatten, wurden erst einmal die Pferde ausgiebig gestreichelt. Der Kutscher gab den beiden schmunzelnd ein paar Möhren, die sie sofort an die Pferde weitergaben. Dann ging es los, die Republic Street entlang. Vorbei an der Casa Rocca Picola, die geschäftige Flaniermeile Vallettas entlang bis zum National War Museum und dem Fort St. Elmo. Dort hielt die Kutsche eine Weile, damit die Dursleys sich ein wenig umschauen konnten. Der Rückweg führte durch die Merchants Street vorbei am Mediterranean Conference Centre, der Ta Giezu-Kirche weiter zur Banca Giuratale bis zur St. John´s Cathedral. Dort bogen sie in der Melita Street ein, fuhren vorbei an der Auberge d´Italie und kamen zurück auf die Republic Street. Bevor sie wieder am Republic Square anhielten, führte die Kutsche sie noch vorbei am Great Siege Square.

Dudley bezahlte den Kutscher, nicht ohne ein ordentliches Trinkgeld und die Zwillinge durften die Pferde noch einmal mit Möhren verwöhnen.

Melinda schlug vor, eine kurze Rast in einem der vielen kleinen Cafe´s zu machen und danach den Palace of the Grand Masters zu besuchen.

„Von der Merchants Street aus kommt man zur Armorija, der Waffenkammer und auch zu den State Rooms.", erzählte sie.

„In dem Reiseführer steht, dass der Palast zwischen 1573 und 1578 unter Aufsicht des gefeierten maltesischen Architekten Geralamo Cassar entstanden ist. Von ihm stammt auch die St. John´s Cathedral, an der wir vorhin vorbei gefahren sind.", wusste Melinda zu erzählen. „Heute ist der Palast Amtssitz des Präsidenten und des maltesischen Parlaments. Wenn wir Glück haben und heute das Parlament nicht tagt, können wir die Räume besichtigen, in denen der Präsident seine Gäste empfängt oder wo das Parlament tagt.", erzählte Melinda weiter.

„Vor zweihundert Jahren regierten in dem Palast noch die Grand Masters des Ordens des heiligen Johannes. Sie empfingen dort, wie heute der Präsident, wichtige Gäste und ausländische Delegationen.

Die Räume sollen von entsprechendem Prunk und unfassbarem Reichtum zeugen. In der Armorija gibt es eine faszinierende Sammlung von Waffen und Rüstungen aus mehreren Jahrhunderten besichtigen."

„Ich schlage vor, zuerst die Armorija zu besichtigen.", meinte Ben. Damit waren alle einverstanden, also begannen sie sich umzuschauen. Ben und Dudley waren sehr beeindruckt von den Panzerungen aus französischen, mailändischen und venezianischen Schmieden. Eine komplette Schlachtordnung von Fußsoldaten in voller Kampfmontur konnte betrachtet werden.

„Oh wow!", rief Ben begeistert aus, „Dad schau doch mal, hier diese Rüstung. So etwas müsste man mal anziehen dürfen." Ben zeigte auf die Paraderüstung des Alof de Wignacourt.

Dudley wiegte den Kopf bedenklich hin und her und meinte, „Davon würde ich dir abraten. Die Rüstung ist aus Gold und über 55 Kilogramm schwer. Mehr als du wiegst. Man kann sich damit nur äußerst ungelenk bewegen. Dann grinste er, schaute seinen Sohn an und sagte, „Außerdem stell dir mal vor, du steckst jemanden die Zunge raus und Visier klappt runter…?"

Ben schlug sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund, „Aua!" und kicherte los.

Emma war mit ihrer Mutter in einer anderen Ecke der Waffenkammer. Sie entdeckte einige an der Wand hängende seltsame Gerätschaften.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte sie. Melinda betrachtete es und antwortete,

„Sieht ganz nach Folterwerkzeugen aus. Damit konnte man Menschen aufspießen oder zerteilen."

Emma schüttelte sich, „Schrecklich!"

Der Eingang zu den State Rooms war gleich neben dem der Armorija, so dass sie nicht weit laufen mussten. Sie begannen ihren Rundgang mit dem Armoury Corridor.

„Schaut euch nur mal den schönen Marmorboden an!", rief Melinda begeistert aus.

„Lauter kostbare Einlegearbeiten, die die Wappen des Ordens und auch das Malta zeigen, wurden hier eingearbeitet."

Ben und Emma bewunderten die Deckenmalereien. Emma sagte dann bewundernd,

„Da wird einem ja schon vom Hingucken schwindlig. Wie haben die denn gearbeitet?"

„Mit Leitern und Gerüsten, denke ich", antwortete ihr Dudley, „so wie man es heute sicher auch machen würde."

Ben betrachtete die Rüstungen links und rechts des Ganges, der am Ende in den Raum führte, wo das maltesische Parlament tagte, wenn eine Sitzung anberaumt war.

„Wen stellen denn die Porträts dar?", wollte er wissen.

„Das ist eine Galerie der Grand Masters des Ordens von Malta.", bekam er als Antwort.

Dudley schaute zu seiner Frau, die Kinder waren außer Hörweite, und sagte, „Wie gut, das das hier keine magischen Porträts sind. Stell dir mal vor, die könnten alle reden."

Melinda schmunzelte und meinte, „Oh ja, das wäre ein lustiges Gequassel."

Die nächste Station war die Tapestry Chamber, wo sie kostbare Wandteppiche bewunderten. In den State Dining Rooms trafen sie auf Porträts des englischen Königshauses.

„Hier hängen ja sogar Porträts von unserer Königsfamilie!", bemerkte Ben.

„Das ist doch klar, warum.", bemerkte Emma, „Bis 1964 war Malta schließlich eine britische Kolonie."

Von den State Dining Rooms gelangten sie zur Hall of the Supreme Court, dem Empfangssaal de Staatspräsidenten. Zum Schluss schauten sie sich noch den Roten Saal, der mit rotem Damast ausgekleidet war und den Blauen Saal an, der entsprechend mit blauem Damast ausgekleidet war an.

Wieder auf der Strasse, meinte Dudley, „Nach soviel Kultur und Geschichte, könnte ich etwas zu essen vertragen."

„Ja, lass uns doch noch einmal durch die Markthalle gehen.", schlug Emma vor. „Die haben da so leckere Sachen."

„Ja, Dad, bitte!", bettelte Ben nun auch. „Die Teigkringel waren so lecker!"

„Aber ich möchte gerne etwas Handfestes essen, nicht nur so einen Süßkram.", protestierte Dudley ein wenig kläglich, denn Melinda schlug schon den Weg zur Markthalle ein.

Also betraten die Dursleys noch einmal die Markthalle und probierten da einmal und dort einmal, bis sie in die Nähe der Stände kamen, wo es die süßen Leckereien gab. Dort nahm Emma die Hand ihrer Mutter und sagte zur ihr, recht entschlossen,

„Komm, Mum, wir probieren es jetzt. Vielleicht lässt die Frau sich ja überreden und gibt uns die Rezepte für die Teigrollen und Kringel."

Melinda versuchte einzuwenden, „Emma, ich habe es doch vorhin schon bei dieser anderen Frau probiert, wegen dem Rezept für das Mandeldessert und es hat nicht geklappt."

Emma winkte ab, „Du hast ja auch viel zu schnell aufgegeben! Aber jetzt klappt das! Mit Frauenpower!!"

Melinda zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Dudley war ihr auch keine Hilfe, der grinste sich nur eins.

„Du kennst doch unsere Kleine, Mel. Wenn die sich mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat….."

Melinda seufzte ergeben, „Na los Emma, lass es uns probieren."

Emma und Melinda liefen zu dem Stand, welcher die Teigkringel und Teigrollen verkaufte.

„Guten Tag und entschuldigen Sie bitte. Wir haben hier bei Ihnen die leckeren Teigkringel, leider kann ich den Namen nicht richtig aussprechen und die Teigrollen, die Kannolis gekauft.

Wären Sie so nett, mir das Rezept zu verraten oder zumindest, was für Zutaten enthalten sind?"

Emma griente die Frau wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an, faltete bittend die Hände und sagte mit zuckersüßer Stimme,

„Ach bitte, bitte! Die sind sooo lecker."

Die Frau schmunzelte und meinte, „Die Rezepte kann ich Ihnen gerne geben. Vor kurzem wurde hier ein Buch herausgegeben mit Rezepten von maltesischen Hausfrauen. Von mir waren auch einige dabei, also kann ich es Ihnen auch hier sagen. Haben sie denn etwas zum Schreiben dabei?"

Melinda war sehr überrascht, das sie erst gar nicht reagierte. Erst als Emma sie anstieß und leise flüsterte, „Mum, was zum Schreiben!!"

„Ja, ja, natürlich. Wollen Sie es mir diktieren, oder selbst aufschreiben?"

Die Frau antwortete, „Ich kann es Ihnen auch sagen und Sie schreiben es auf. Also sie brauchen…"

Melinda schrieb alles auf, bedankte sich mehrmals und ging dann mit Emma zurück zu Dudley und Ben. Melinda schaute Emma an und sagte dann,

„Nun Emma? Zufrieden?"

Emma strahlte und antwortete, „Ja!"

Melinda schaute mit einem Lächeln ihre Tochter an und meinte,

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hast ein wenig gehext!"

Die schaute ihre Mutter mit unschuldigem Blick an,

„Aber Mum, wie soll ich das denn gemacht haben?"

Melinda und Emma waren glücklich und meinten,

„Jetzt können wir Mittagessen."

Sie hatten einen Tipp bekommen, das „Da Pippo" in der Melita Street leckere frische, hausgemachte und günstige Speisen anbieten soll.

Das wollten sie natürlich einmal testen und machten sich auf den Weg. Sie hatten Glück und bekamen vom Servicepersonal einen Vierer-Tisch zugewiesen.

Sie ließen sich einen Vorspeisenteller zusammenstellen, der aus Pastizzi und Qassatat, herzhaften Backwaren, die mit Ricotta, Thunfisch, Spinat oder Erbsenpaste gefüllt waren, Hobz Biz-zejt, mit Olivenöl bestrichene und mit einer Mischung aus gehackten Tomaten, Zwiebeln und Kräutern belegten Brotscheiben. Dazu gehörte auch der Gbejniet, der Ziegenkäse, den sie schon in der Markthalle probiert hatten und maltesisches Brot.

Melinda probierte auch noch Soppa Tal-Armia, der „Witwen-Suppe", einem leckeren Eintopf aus Kartoffeln, Zucchini und anderem Gemüse, sowie Ricotta.

Als Hauptgericht probierten die Kinder Bragioli, mit einer Mischung aus Käse, Schinken und Kräutern gefüllte Rouladen aus Rind- oder Kalbfleisch, die im Ofen geschmort werden.

Melinda und Dudley ließen sich Torta Tal-Lampuki schmecken, ein Fischauflauf, der neben Fisch auch Gemüse, Oliven, Walnüsse und Rosinen enthielt.

Als Dessert gab es Mqaret, leckere, frittierte, mit Datteln gefüllte Teigwaren.

„Mmmh, sind die lecker!" schwärmte Ben begeistert. Auch Emma lobte sie, „Richtig lecker und so süß."

„Das ist aber nichts für jemanden, der auf seine Figur achten muss.", meinte Melinda.

„Zum Glück musst du das ja nicht, " sagte Dudley, „und ich darf doch im Urlaub mal ein wenig sündigen."

Als Getränk gab es Kinnie, die maltesische Limonade, die nach Orangen und Kräutern schmeckte. Den Kindern war sie ein wenig zu bitter, so dass Melinda ihnen Orangensaft nachbestellte.

Satt und zufrieden beschlossen die vier zum Hotel zurückzugehen, um dort wie die Malteser ein wenig Siesta zu machen. Vorher wollten Melinda und Emma aber unbedingt noch in die Republic Street, um dort den Buchladen Sapienzas zu finden, wo sie hoffentlich einige Rezeptbücher der maltesischen Küche bekommen würden.

Der Laden war schnell gefunden und die Besitzerin des Geschäfts hatte ihnen zwei gute Bücher empfohlen, einmal ein Buch über die allgemeine Küche Maltas, und eben das besagte Buch, von dem die Frau in der Markthalle gesprochen hatte.

Melinda kaufte jedes Buch viermal, eines für sich, je eines für Petunia und Charlotte und eines für Emma, die ihre Mum gebeten hatte, ihr diese Bücher als Souvenir zu kaufen.

Im Hotel legten sich tatsächlich alle Dursleys für ungefähr eine Stunde aufs Ohr. Dann begaben sie sich zu einer Bushaltestelle, von wo aus die berühmten Oldtimer-Busse abfuhren, um nach Sliema zu gelangen, wo sie eine Hafenrundfahrt machen wollten.

Einem Tipp eines Hotelangestellten folgend, wählten sie für ihre Hafenrundfahrt die Luzzu Cruises und nicht die bekannteren Captain Morgan Cruises.

Die Boote der Luzzu Cruises waren kleiner und kamen somit auch in die Seitenarme der Häfen. Die Tour begann am Marsamxett Hafen, ging anschließend durch den Grand Harbour, den größten Naturhafen Europas. Es war sehr interessant, Valletta vom Wasser auszusehen. Der Bootsführer hatte viele interessante Geschichten und Fakten über die Stadt zu erzählen. Inbegriffen im Preis waren die Getränke an Bord. Nach knapp zwei Stunden legte das Boot wieder an.

Für den Weg zurück nach Valletta wählten sie die Fähre. Von dort aus schlenderten sie zu den Upper Barrakka Gardens, wo sie noch einmal den Ausblick auf den Grand Harbour und die „Three Cities" – Vittoriosa, Senglea, Cospicua – genossen.

Zurück im Hotel, aßen sie zu Abend.

Dann beschlossen sie noch nach St. Julians zu fahren, um die Salsa-Bar Fuego zu besuchen.

Die Kinder durften ausnahmsweise mitkommen, da Urlaub war. Melinda und Dudley tanzten sehr gern. Dudley hatte Melinda zuliebe am Anfang ihrer Ehe mehrere Tanz-Kurse besucht und inzwischen hatte sie ihn mit ihrer Begeisterung für das Tanzen angesteckt, so dass sie sich diese Gelegenheit hier nicht entgehen lassen wollten.

Emma und Ben hatte wohl Melinda Rhytmusgefühl geerbt und tanzten natürlich mit, so gut sie konnten.

Gegen zehn Uhr abends brach man aber auf, denn mit elf Jahren waren die Zwillinge Melinda und Dudley einfach noch zu jung, um noch länger zu bleiben.

Am nächsten Tag sollte ja dann auch die Rundreise durch Malta beginnen. Der gebuchte Mietwagen war ihnen schon zur Verfügung gestellt worden, so dass es losgehen konnte.

Gegen elf Uhr am Abend lagen alle Dursleys im Bett und fieberten dem nächsten Tag entgegen.


	16. Chapter 16

Liebe Grandma,

**20. Familienurlaub – Liebe Grandma **

In einem Bungalow in Mellieha Holiday Centre wartete Dudley geduldig auf seine Frau. Sie war noch im Bad, um sich, wie sie sagte, ‚noch ein wenig aufzubrezeln'.

Dudley trug einen eleganten hellen Sommeranzug, dazu ein hellblaues Hemd und eine dunkelblaue Fliege.

Heute am vorletzten Tag der Rundreise durch Malta, wollten die beiden sich einen schönen Abend in der Bar des Hotels machen, vielleicht sogar ein wenig tanzen.

Familie Dursley hatte kurz zuvor mit den Kindern in Hotelrestaurant noch lecker zu Abend gegessen und nun wartete Dudley auf seine Melinda, um sie noch ein wenig auszuführen.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich vorgenommen, ihren Großeltern einen Fotobericht über den bisherigen Verlauf des Urlaubs zu schreiben. Von den meisten Orten wurden zwar Ansichtskarten geschickt, aber man hatte so viele schöne Dinge während der Rundreise gesehen, die man nicht alle auf eine Postkarte packen konnte.

Melinda war erst ein wenig ärgerlich gewesen, das Dudley seinen Laptop mitgenommen hatte, aber inzwischen war sie recht froh darüber, denn sie hatten sehr viele Fotos gemacht, die nun auf dem Laptop gespeichert worden waren. Außerdem konnten so auch schnell Emails zwischen Malta und ihren Eltern in Burford ausgetauscht werden. So erfuhren sie dann auch, das Petunia wieder wohlbehalten nach ihrem Kurztrip zu ihrer Freundin Yvonne, in ihrem Haus angekommen war.

Endlich war Melinda fertig und kam aus dem Bad. Dudley ließ einen anerkennenden Pfiff hören, der Melinda ein wenig verlegen machte.

Sie hatte ein enges royalblaues, kurz über den Knien endendes Pailettenkleid, welches gut zu ihren blauen Augen passte. Ihre Haar hatte sie gekonnt zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur gebändigt.

„My Lady, Sie sehen wieder umwerfend aus.", versicherte Dudley begeistert. Melinda lächelte und antwortete, „Danke Sir. Können wir dann los?"

„Aber gern.", beeilte sich Dudley zu versichern, „Wenn ich bitten dürfte?"

Er bot Melinda galant seinen Arm, in den sie sich kichernd einhakte.

Die Zwillinge, die das amüsiert beobachteten, schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Ob wir uns auch mal so kindisch benehmen?", fragte Emma flüsternd ihren Bruder.

„Ich ganz bestimmt nicht!", antwortete er im Brustton seiner Überzeugung, „Du etwa?"

Emma schüttelte kichernd den Kopf.

Dudley und Melinda verabschiedeten sich von den Kindern und sagten.

„Wie weit seid ihr denn mit eurem Reisebericht für eure Großeltern?", fragte Melinda.

„Sieht gut aus.", meinte Ben, „Wir sind fast fertig. Morgen könnt ihr es euch ja anschauen."

„Ja, an Grandma Charlotte und Grandpa James, habt ihr ja neben den Postkarten, schon die eine oder andere Photo-Email geschickt. Grandma Petunia wird sich sicher auch sehr freuen, einen langen Brief zu bekommen. Wir haben ja eine Menge schöner Fotos gemacht."

„Oh, ja. Grandma Petunia hat ja keinen Internetanschluss und auch keinen Computer. Da schicken wir ihr eben den Gesamtbericht. Wir haben ja noch die Texte, die wir an Grandma Charlotte geschickt haben, so dass wir nur noch alles zusammenfassen müssen.", meinte Emma.

„Gut. Ich denke, wir gehen dann los.", sagte Melinda.

„Können wir uns auf euch verlassen?", war Dudleys Frage.

„Ja, Dad.", antworteten die Zwillinge.

„Ihr denkt daran, dass ihr spätestens elf Uhr den Laptop ausmacht und euch bettfertig macht?"

„Jaaah, Dad.", antwortete Ben.

„Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt. Schlaft schön.", sagte Dudley.

Die Zwillinge bekamen noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, dann verließen Dudley und Melinda den Bungalow.

Nun saßen Ben und Emma über den Laptop gebeugt, suchten ihre Texte zusammen und wählten die schönsten Fotos aus, welche die Beschreibungen in ihren Texten unterstreichen sollten.

Melinda hatte am Anfang des Familienurlaubs entschieden, das sich Ben und Emma abwechseln sollten, beim schreiben des Reiseberichts, nachdem sie sich gekabbelt hatten, wer als erster schreibt. Das Los hatte dann Ben gewählt, seine Reiseeindrücke als Erster niederzuschreiben.

„So, Emma, jetzt haben wir alles zusammen geschnitten, was wir bisher erlebt haben. Die Bilder sind auch schön. Nun speichern wir alles und morgen kann Mum nachsehen, ob es ihr gefällt."

„Ok, Ben. Dann können wir ja noch ein wenig die sturmfreie Bude genießen.", sagte Emma keck.

„Und was machen wir?", fragte Ben.

„Wir könnten Fernsehen oder wir schauen noch einmal am Pool vorbei. Wir haben noch bis elf Zeit. Dann sollen wir uns bettfertig machen.", antwortete Emma.

„Hmm, gute Idee. Wir müssen ja nicht bis elf dort bleiben. Die haben, meine ich auch nur bis zehn auf.", meinte Ben.

„Dann kommen wir gegen zehn zurück, machen uns bettfertig und schauen noch ein wenig fern oder lesen.", schlug Emma vor.

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen nahm sich Melinda den Reisebericht der Zwillinge vor:

_Dear Grandma,_

_viele liebe Grüsse aus Mellieha senden Dir Emma und Ben. Heute ist der letzte Tag unserer Reise rund oder quer durch Malta. Morgen wollen Mum und Dad noch mit uns nach Poppeye Village fahren. Darauf freuen wir uns schon sehr. _

_Danach soll es für drei Tage nach Comino gehen. Nur zum Faulenzen, wie Dad sagt. _

_Heute Vormittag haben wir einen Bummel durch Mellieha gemacht. Dort habe wir uns die St. Marija Kirche angesehen. Unter dieser Kirche befindet sich noch eine alte Höhlenkirche, in der wir ein Madonnenbild bewundern konnten. Wir waren auch beim Fort St. Agathas mit seinen Red Towers, aber am meisten haben wir uns auf einen Besuch im Ghadira Wetland Reserve gefreut, wo wir an einer Führung durch das Wasservogel-Schutzgebiet teilnahmen. Im Frühjahr und Herbst ist hier bestimmt eine Menge los, weil dann die Zugvögel, die von und nach Afrika fliegen, hier Zwischenstation machen. Leider haben wir vom Führer erfahren, dass zu diesen Zeiten die Jagdsaison in Malta beginnt und viele Vögel abgeschossen oder gefangen und dann verkauft werden. Darüber waren wir sehr traurig._

_Nachmittags waren wir am Strand. Zuerst haben wir es am Golden Bay versucht, aber dort war es sehr voll, genauso wie am Ghaju Tufflieha Bay. Mum und Dad sind dann zum Mellieha-Bay zurückgefahren. Dort war es am schönsten, zwar auch sehr voll, aber wir haben noch ein relativ ruhiges Plätzchen gefunden. Mum und Dad haben vier Liegen gemietet und zwei Sonnenschirme dazu, weil, wie Mum sagte, die Sonne auf Malta sehr kräftig ist, und wir uns keinen Sonnenbrand oder Sonnenstich einfangen sollten._

_Jetzt sind Mum und Dad ausgegangen, in eine der Bars des Hotels. Wir haben hier für dich einen Reisebericht zusammengestellt, über unsere Stationen auf Malta. Grandma Charlotte und Grandpa James haben wir das alles schon per Email geschickt. Hoffentlich haben sie nicht schon alles verraten._

_Am Anfang unserer Rundreise haben Emma und ich uns ein wenig gestritten, wer mit dem Reisebericht anfängt. Mum hat uns Lose ziehen lassen, und ich durfte anfangen. _

_Also, am Morgen, nachdem wir hier angekommen waren, haben wir uns überlegt, wo wir anfangen wollen. Emma und ich wollten zuerst nach Poppeye Village fahren, aber Dad hat gemeint, es wäre sinnvoller, im Süden Maltas zu beginnen, weil wir ja sowieso noch nach Comino und Gozo wollten. Die Fähren gehen von Cirkewwa dorthin._

_Aber jetzt der Reihe nach. Zuerst muss ich aber erst einmal unser Mietauto beschreiben. Wir haben einen ganz schönen Schrecken bekommen, als wir es das erste Mal gesehen haben. Es ist schon ein älteres Modell von einem Peugeot 207 (zum Glück ein 3-Türer), lärmend und knatternd. Beim Fahren im ersten und zweiten Gang ist er ziemlich laut (eine Hupe bräuchten wir glaube ich gar nicht), aber wir sind immer überall gut hingekommen._

_Wir haben also im Süden von Malta angefangen. Zuerst waren wir in Marsaxlokk. Ein schönes, kleines Fischerdörfchen, nicht weit von Valletta. _

_Mum und Emma waren ganz happy, weil hier jeden Sonntag der größte Wochenmarkt von Malta stattfindet. Na ja, wie das dann nun mal ist, wenn man mit zwei Frauen unterwegs ist, mussten wir ständig irgendwo stehen bleiben und dort mal gucken und da mal schauen. Aber Dad und ich haben das tapfer über uns ergehen lassen. Einige Souvenirs haben wir uns natürlich auch mitgenommen, z. B. ein paar T-Shirts mit Malta drauf und ein paar Bücher über Malta._

_Am Nachmittag sind wir vom Hafen in Marsaxlokk mit einem Boot zur Delimara-Halbinsel geschippert, um bei St. Peter´s Pool ein wenig zu schwimmen oder uns zu sonnen. Das war so ganz nach meinem und Dads Geschmack. Bevor wir nach Marsaxlokk zurück geschippert sind, haben wir noch einen Abstecher nach Marsaskala gemacht, um dort bei der Passeggiata den Fischern beim Netzflicken zuzusehen._

_Am nächsten Morgen sind wir relativ zeitig los, um noch vor dem großen Besucheransturm bei der Blauen Grotte zu sein. Auf dem leeren Parkplatz erwartete uns ein älterer Mann in einer Uniform und wies uns einen Platz zu. Emma und ich mussten darüber ein wenig kichern, aber Mum hat uns erklärt, das es auf Malta nicht so viele gut bezahlte Jobs gibt, und die Inselbewohner sich mit solchen Jobs, wie Parkplatz zuweisen, ein wenig Geld dazu verdienen. Beim Aussteigen hat er Mum und Emma noch darauf hingewiesen, wo die Toiletten sind, obwohl sie gar nicht danach gefragt hatten oder auf der Stelle getrippelt sind, als ob sie müssten. Aber Frauen haben nun mal oft eine schwache Blase und müssen dauernd auf die Toilette. Der Mann hat damit bestimmt schon seine Erfahrungen gemacht. Er konnte ja schließlich nicht wissen, das die Dursley-Frauen da eine Ausnahme sind._

_Da wir schon so früh da waren, schien die Sonne besonders schön in die Höhle und wir konnten sehen, warum die Grotte ihren Namen hat. Es war wirklich wunderschön. Mit einem kleinen Boot konnten wir sogar an manchen Stellen direkt in die Grotte reinfahren. _

_Emma hat immer Ausschau gehalten, weil sie hoffte, Meerjungfrauen zu sehen. In einem Reiseführer hatte gestanden, dass hier früher welche gelebt haben sollen. Aber leider waren sie wohl gerade nicht da oder es war halt nur eine Legende._

_Am Nachmittag haben wir uns die Tempel von Tarxien angeschaut, der zu unserer Überraschung mitten in einem Wohngebiet war._

_Der Führer hat uns erklärt, dass dies die größten prähistorischen Anlagen von Malta sind. Wir haben viele Tierreliefs bewundert. Zwischen großen Kakteen mit gelben Blüten sind wir von einer Tempelniere (Mum meint, das sagt man so, weil es ähnlich wie eine Niere aussieht) haben wir die Tempel Stück für Stück erkundet. Ob wohl nach 5000 Jahren auch noch so viel von unseren Gebäuden zum Bewundern über ist?_

_Wir haben uns gefragt, wozu die vielen Steinkugeln wohl sein mögen, die rund um eine Platte mit einer Vertiefung lagen. War es eine Verankerung oder ein rituelles Spiel. _

_Mum hat noch gemeint, dass die Anlage liebevoll gepflegt ist und dass hier bisher der wohl blumenreichste und bunteste Ort von Malta war. _

_Die nächste Station war am Tag danach das Hypogäum. Am Eingang hat die Frau in einer Liste nachgeschaut, bevor sie uns die Einrittskarten gegeben hat. Dad hat erklärt, dass seit der Renovierung, die von 1993 bis 2000 gedauert hat, nur noch maximal 70 Personen pro Tag eingelassen werden. Schlauerweise hat Dad schon bei der Buchung der Reise daran gedacht, uns vormerken zu lassen._

_Die Besichtigung der unterirdischen Grabstätte, die zugleich Tempel und Kultstätte aus der Neolithkultur war (hat der Führer uns so erzählt), hat mir sehr gefallen. Es war super spannend, durch dieses alte Gemäuer zu spazieren, das drei Stockwerke in die Erde geht._

_Weiter ging es dann nach Cottonera, auch Three-Cities genannt. Das heißt deshalb so, weil hier drei Städte, nämlich Birgu(Vittorioso), Bormla und Senglea. In Birgu haben wir uns den Inquisitoren-Palast angeschaut. Ein freundlicher, älterer Malteser hat uns herumgeführt und uns erzählt, das in dem Palast zwischen 1574 und 1798 insgesamt um die 62 Inquisitoren gelebt haben, die streng über den Glauben auf Malta gewacht haben. _

_Wir konnten im Palast alles anschauen, den Galgenhof, mit dem ehemaligen Gefängnisklo, dann den Gerichtssaal, den die Angeklagten nur kriechend durch eine winzige Tür betreten konnten. An den Wänden waren alle 62 Wappen der ehemaligen Inquisitoren zu besichtigen._

_Mum fand besonders die Besichtigung der Küchen interessant._

_Durch die anderen zwei Städte sind wir auch noch geschlendert und haben uns verschiedene Gebäude angesehen, wie die Kirche Our Lady of Victories in Senglea, oder die Vedette, einen Wach- und Beobachtungsturm und auch Collachio, wo die Ritter ihre Auberges errichteten._

_Den Rest des Tages waren wir wieder am Strand und auch am nächsten Tag. Über Zentralmalta wird dir dann Emma berichten. Hoffentlich hat dir mein Bericht über die ersten Tage unserer Rundreise gefallen. Dein Ben_

„Mum? Bist du fertig mit lesen?", fragte Ben ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Erst mit dem ersten Teil.", antwortete Melinda.

„Dauert es noch lange? Wir wollen doch endlich los.", nörgelte Ben.

„Ein wenig Geduld, junger Mann. Wenn wir den Brief heute noch losschicken wollen, dann brauche ich noch ein paar Minuten."

Dudley schlug vor, „Wieso machen wir es nicht so, das wir den ersten Teil zu Grandma schicken und morgen den anderen Teil. Erstens kann Mum dann in Ruhe lesen, ihr beiden, " er wandte sich an die Zwillinge, „könnt dann eure neuen Erlebnisse dazuschreiben und eure Grandma bekommt zweimal einen schönen langen Urlaubsbrief."

„Ja, Dad!", sagte Emma, „Das ist eine gute Idee."

Melinda nickte auch zustimmend, druckte den ersten Teil der Reisereportage aus, steckte ihn in einen Briefumschlag und gab ihn im Hotelfoyer ab, mit der Bitte, ihn in die Post zu geben.

Wenig später waren sie auf dem Weg. Da der Freizeitpark „Popeye Village" nur gut zwei Kilometer von Mellieha entfernt war, hatte Melinda vorgeschlagen, dorthin zu wandern.

„Wir können so auch gleich einige angefressene Urlaubspfunde loswerden.", begründete sie ihren Vorschlag.

„Einverstanden", sagte Dudley, „uns treibt ja keiner. Wir haben Urlaub und viel Zeit."

Nachdem sie im Park waren, machten sie zuerst einen Rundgang durch das Dorf, das einmal die Filmkulisse für einen Popeye-Film war.

Danach nahmen sie an einer Bootstour rund um Anchor Bay teil, bei der sie einen wunderschönen Blick auf die Filmkulisse vom Wasser aus hatten.

Es wurden natürlich viele Fotos zur Erinnerung geschlossen. Nach einem Besuch im Kino, wo ein Film über die Entstehung des Dorfes und aktuelle Informationen sehen konnte, der Take Two Show, bei dem die Zwillinge sich kurz als Filmregisseur betätigen konnten und dem Besuch im Marionettentheater, suchte man sich ein lauschiges Plätzchen zum Mittagessen.

Danach ließ sich die ganze Familie noch im Photostudio ablichten und bestellten ein paar Tassen und T-Shirts mit dem Familienfoto.

Melinda und Dudley machten mit ihren Kindern einen Treffpunkt aus, wo sie sich drei Stunden später wieder treffen wollten. Die Zwillinge wollten unbedingt zum Kids Play Pool.

Dudley und Melinda hatten vor, im Strandbad Anchor Bay Lido etwas zu entspannen. Dort wollten sie sich auch wieder mit den Zwillingen treffen. Zuvor aber wollten sie noch im Weingut des Freizeitparks zu einer Weinverkostung. Doch, als sie dort ankamen, war es ziemlich voll. Nur vereinzelt waren an dem einen oder anderen Tisch noch Plätze frei.

Melinda steuerte auf einen Tisch, auf der Terrasse mit Blick zum Meer zu, der glücklicherweise gerade frei wurde. Sie bestellten von vier angebotenen Sorten je ein Glas, Melinda wollte „Popeyes Weiß" und „Tipsy´s Boot Leg Kirsche" probieren, während Dudley sich für die zwei anderen Sorten, „Oli´s Rose" und „Bluto Rot", entschied. Natürlich probierten die zwei auch untereinander ihre Weine aus. Sie entschieden dann, dass sie, bevor sie gingen, sich von jeder Sorte eine Flasche mitnehmen wollten. Aber im Moment genossen sie noch den Wein, den Blick aufs Meer.

Plötzlich sprach sie jemand an. „Entschuldigen Sie, sind die zwei Plätze hier noch frei?" „Ja, bitte.", antwortete Melinda. Dann stutzte sie, als sie die ältere Dame, die sich nun setzte, ansah.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich Sie so anstarre. Aber sind Sie nicht Mrs. Betty Granger?"

Dudley, der auch erst ganz verdattert geschaut hatte, grinste breit und sagte, bevor die Frau antworten konnte, „Ja, sie ist es. Aber woher kennst du sie, Schatz?" Er schaute Melinda fragend an. Die antwortete, „Das ist meine Zahnärztin aus Kindertagen. Eigentlich hatte ich auch vor, unsere Kinder dort behandeln zu lassen, aber dann hatte sich doch eine gute Schulfreundin in Burford niedergelassen, die einen guten Start brauchte. Also sind wir jetzt dort und auch sehr zufrieden."

Mrs. Granger lächelte erfreut. Dann sagte sie, „Wie klein doch die Welt ist. So weit wohnen wir ja gar nicht weg von Burford. Aber dort haben wir uns jahrelang nicht gesehen. Na ja, irgendwann waren Sie ja aus den Kinderjahren raus. Und Sie sind jetzt mit Mr. Dursley verheiratet?"

Melinda nickte. „Ja, aber woher kennen Sie sich denn?", fragte sie dann erstaunt.

„Nun", mischte sich jetzt Mr. Granger in das Gespräch ein, „er war mit unserer Tochter Hermione in Australien, um uns zu suchen."

„Was jetzt…Wie jetzt…? Ihre Tochter Hermione? Mit Dudley und Harry?", stammelte sie ungläubig.

Mrs. Granger nickte und Dudley grinste breit und antwortete, „Ja, genau. Und Ron bitte!"

„So viel Zufall gibt es doch gar nicht!", sagte Melinda.

„Wie du siehst, wohl doch.", sagte Dudley.

„Na, auf den Schrecken sollten wir einmal anstoßen.", schlug Eric Granger vor.

Nachdem der Kellner die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, stellte sich Eric Granger Melinda erst einmal vor, „Übrigens, mein Name ist Eric Granger. Wir sind ja einander noch nicht vorgestellt worden."

„Angenehm.", sagte Melinda nun und lächelte.

Der Kellner brachte den Wein, die vier stießen auf ihr Treffen an. Dann unterhielten sie sich ein wenig.

„Wie geht es Ihnen denn inzwischen?", fragte Eric Granger Dudley.

„Mir geht es gut.", antwortete Dudley, „Ich habe eine bezaubernde Frau, zwei liebe Kinder, Zwillinge übrigens, einen gut bezahlten Job, den ich auch noch gerne ausübe. Was will man mehr."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Wo sind denn die Kinder?", fragte Eric Granger.

„Sie sind im Kids Play Pool. Nachher, das heißt, in gut neunzig Minuten, treffen wir uns im Strandbad Anchor Bay Lido. Danach wollen wir noch zu Santa´s Toy Town."

Er nahm einen Schluck Wein, dann richtete er das Wort an Eric und Betty Granger.

„Wie ist es Ihnen denn ergangen, nachdem Sie aus Australien zurückgekommen sind. Ich habe das leider nicht richtig mitbekommen. Ab und zu habe ich Hermione und Ron mal gesehen, aber da waren dann andere Themen an der Tagesordnung."

„Wir haben uns auch wieder gut an unser England gewöhnt. Hermione hatte ja an alles gedacht. Die Zahnarztpraxen hatte sie untervermietet, befristet wohl gemerkt, so dass wir kurz, nachdem wir wieder hier waren, durchstarten konnten. Mit den Jahren hatten wir uns dann eine kleine Zahnklinik aufgebaut, die wir inzwischen verpachtet haben."

„Ja, wir sind inzwischen beide in einem Alter, in dem man sich getrost aus dem Berufsleben zurückziehen kann.", erzählte nun Betty weiter. „Wir sind inzwischen stolze Großeltern von zwei Enkelkindern, Rose und Hugo."

„Ja, und Rose kommt jetzt nach Hogwarts, nicht wahr?", fragte Melinda nun.

„Ja, stimmt. Dieses Jahr ist es zum ersten Mal möglich, Hogwarts zu besuchen und anzusehen. Während unsere Tochter Hermione dort war, ging das leider nicht. Hermione hat es aber möglich gemacht, das wir nach Hogwarts können, obwohl ja Hermione und Ron Zauberer sind."

„Dann sehen wir uns ja vielleicht in Hogwarts wieder!", sagte Melinda erfreut.

„Wieso?", fragte Betty.

„Nun, unsere Kinder sind auch Zauberer. Das wissen wir seit einigen Wochen.", antwortete Dudley ganz stolz.

„Oh, gab es da nicht immer Probleme…"

„Ach Betty, das sind doch alte Geschichten.", unterbrach sie Eric, „Außerdem gehen sie uns nicht allzu viel an."

„Du hast Recht.", sagte sie und dann zu Dudley, „Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte nicht indiskret sein."

„Ach, ich habe das gar nicht gehört.", versicherte Dudley und lächelte Betty Granger zu.

Zwanzig Minuten später verabschiedete man sich, nicht ohne bei den Grangers Grüsse für Hermione und Ron zu hinterlassen. Dann schlenderten Melinda und Dudley Hand in Hand zum Strandbad Anchor Bay Lido, wo sie ein wenig im Wasser schwammen und sich danach ein wenig in die Sonne legten.

Nachdem dann die Zwillinge eingetroffen waren, verweilte man noch eine gute Stunde hier um dann zum abschließenden Besuch von Santa´s Toy Town zu gehen.

Am Abend nach dem Abendessen waren die Kinder ziemlich müde, aber total glücklich und schliefen für einen Urlaubstag relativ zeitig, aber selig ein. Dieser Tag war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack gewesen und würde ihnen noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben.

Melinda nahm sich wie versprochen, den zweiten Teil des Reiseberichts der Zwillinge vor:

_Liebe Grandma,_

_nachdem wir den Süden Maltas erkundet haben, geht es heute auf Tempel-Tour. Darauf freue ich mich schon besonders, weil die Tempelanlagen schon so alt sind und man trotzdem noch Teile davon besichtigen kann. _

_Natürlich habe ich mich vorher schon einmal in unserem Reiseführer schlau gemacht und dort gelesen, dass die Tempel teilweise schon vor 5000 Jahren entstanden sind._

_Um diese Zeit soll es schon die ersten Siedlungen auf Malta gegeben haben. _

_Zuerst sind wir an diesem Tag mit unserem Mietauto nach Ghar Dalam gefahren._

_Ghar Dalam ist eine Tropfsteinhöhle. Einen Teil der Höhle kann man besichtigen, der Rest ist gesperrt, wegen Einsturzgefahr._

_Ben und ich haben gestaunt, über die Säulen die aus dem Boden wachsen, oder von der Decke nach unten. Ich kann mir nie merken, ob die Stalagmiten oder die Stalaktiten aus der Erde wachsen oder von der Decke, oder ob genau anders herum ist._

_Hier ist auch ein Museum, wo man richtig alte Fossilien bewundern kann. Hier wurden viele Überreste von Pflanzen und Tieren gefunden, wie Zwergelefanten oder Flusspferden. Schade, dass die Zwergelefanten ausgestorben sind. Ich hätte gerne einmal einen gesehen._

_Wir setzten unsere Tempel-Tour dann fort und fuhren nach Qrendi. Dort kauften wir ein Kombi-Ticket für die Tempel Hagar Qim und Mnajdra. Oh, Grandma, war das schön. Zuerst der Blick von dem Felsen auf das Meer. _

_Der erste Tempel auf Malta wurde ungefähr um 3600 vor Christi erbaut. Das war noch tausend Jahre vor den ersten Pyramiden der Ägypter!_

_Mit Hagar Qim haben wir angefangen. Die Räume haben mich an Kleeblätter erinnert. Als ich durch die Reste des Tempels ging, war mir so, als ob ich an manchen Stellen in der Zeit gereist wäre. Dort stellte ich mir vor, dass Tiere vor einem Tempel angebunden waren. An anderer Stelle war es mir so, als sähe ich eine Familie Opfer der Erdgöttin darbringen. Hier wurden die berühmte „Venus von Malta" und die „Sitzende Frau" gefunden._

_Es ist schon sehr erstaunlich, was trotz der langen Zeit noch erhalten geblieben ist. Ob wir das wohl auch einmal von unseren modernen Gebäuden sagen können? In d_

_Nur wenige Meter von Hagar Qim, war die nächste Tempelanlage – Mnajdra. Auch hier konnten wir noch viele Verzierungen bewundern. Teilweise konnte man sogar noch die Farben eines alten Anstriches erkennen. _

_Seit 2008, sind die Tempel-Anlagen überdacht, um sie ein wenig zu schützen. _

_Die nächste Station war die Tempelanlage von Ta´Hagrat, nicht weit von Mgarr._

_Auch hier wurde der Tempel kleeblattförmig gebaut. Man konnte aber nur von außen schauen und nur mit Voranmeldung, was Mum zum Glück gemacht hat. _

_Auch der der nächste Tempel in Skorba konnte nur von außen angeschaut werden, aber es war für mich trotzdem sehr interessant, alles einmal gesehen zu haben._

_Der Abschluss des Tages war kein Tempelbesuch mehr, sondern der Besuch des Playmobil Fun Parks in Hal Far. Mum und Dad meinten, das könnte recht interessant für uns sein, schließlich sei es noch gar nicht so lange her, dass Ben und ich damit gespielt haben._

_Es war für uns sehr interessant etwas über die Geschichte von Playmobil zu erfahren und wer weiß, vielleicht haben wir ja auch einmal Kinder, die damit spielen werden._

_Am nächsten Morgen fuhren wir nach dem Frühstück zum Verdala Palace. Das war einmal die Sommerresidenz eines Großmeisters von Malta, Hughes de Verdalle._

_Heute gehört es dem Präsidenten von Malta und ist nur von außen zu besichtigen. _

_Weiter ging es zu Buskett Gardens, dem einzigen echten Waldstück von Malta, in dem wir eine kleine Rast gemacht haben. _

_Von hier aus haben wir eine Wanderung zu den Clapham Juncion unternommen, Schleifspuren, die man in den Felsen geritzt hat und die hier kreuz und quer verlaufen. _

_Wofür die genau gewesen sind, hat man noch nicht herausgefunden. Vielleicht sind es Schienen gewesen oder wie der Deutsche Eric Däniken behauptet, Spuren von Außerirdischen, wenn sie hier gelandet sind. _

_Dad sagt, er glaubt nicht an Außerirdische, aber er sagt, er hat auch lange nicht an Zauberei geglaubt und nun hat er sogar einige Zauberer in der Familie._

_Weiter ging es zu Fuß zu den Dingli Cliffs, wo wir Picknick gemacht haben. Nach einigem Suchen haben wir einen schönen Platz gefunden, von dem aus wir auch noch die Insel Fifla sehen konnten._

_Den Nachmittag haben wir ganz gemütlich am Strand verbracht._

_Für den nächsten Tag hatten wir einen Besuch in Mdina vorgesehen. Das war die alte Hauptstadt von Malta und mir hat sie ein wenig besser als Valletta gefallen._

_Dad durfte auch nicht mit dem Auto in die Stadt fahren, weil Autos dort verboten sind. _

_Mum sagt, das man Mdina deswegen auch „die Stille" nennt. Ich finde, da haben die Bewohner von Mdina einen guten Einfall gehabt, denn es war herrlich, ohne die lärmenden Autofahrer von Malta. Im Allgemeinen geht es nämlich recht laut zu, weil oft und schnell gehupt wird, wenn es einem maltesischen Autofahrer nicht schnell genug geht. Auch mit den Verkehrsregeln scheint man es hier auf Malta nicht so genau zu nehmen, wenn man sich die vielen verbeulten Autos anschaut._

_Begonnen haben wir unseren Rundgang am „Main Gate", einen schön verzierten Tor, an dem links und rechts Löwen saßen Danach haben wir einen alten Wachturm besichtigte, den „Torre della Standarde"._

_Weiter ging's zur „Chapel of St. Agatha", dann vorbei an der "Casa Inguarez" und der „Casa Viani" zum West Gate._

_Interessant fand ich dann einen Besuch im „Medieval Times Expirience", einem Museum, in dem mit lebensgroßen Puppen das Leben im Mittelalter dargestellt wurde._

_Danach sind wir noch über den „Palazzo Santa Sophia" und den „Palazzo Falzon" geschlendert. _

_Im „Fontanella Tee Gardens" gab es endlich eine Pause und wir wurden mit Schokotorte und Eis entschädigt._

_Die letzte Station in Mdina war der Besuch eines Museums, dem „Knight of Malta Expirience", welches die Geschichte des Johanniterordens von Malta erzählt._

_Nachmittags haben wir das Ta Qali Crafts Village, unweit von Mdina, besucht._

_Hier konnten wir zusehen, wie getöpfert wurde oder wie das berühmte Glas von Mdina hergestellt wurde. Mum hat auch gleich fleißig eingekauft. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum das Mdina-Glas so teuer ist. Es ist schwere Arbeit, welche die Männer hier tun müssen._

_An diesem Abend waren wir ziemlich müde und nach dem Abendbrot sind wir schnell in unsere Betten verschwunden. Wir haben sehr gut geschlafen._

_Am nächsten Tag hatten wir uns Rabat vorgenommen, wo wir mit einer Tour durch die St. Paul´s Catacombs, einem riesigen Labyrinth, begonnen haben. _

_Die St. Paul´s Catacombs sind eine Grabanlage der frühen Christen von Malta und wir konnten viele verschiedene Grabformen sehen, unter anderem Loculigräber, die für Kinder waren, oder ziemlich große Baldachingräber, die bestimmt für reiche Leute waren._

_Danach stand die Besichtigung der „Roman Villa" an, ein altes römisches Stadthaus, das ausgegraben wurde und in dem man schöne, wertvolle Mosaike entdeckt hat und auch eine Menge Alltagsgegenstände._

_Beim anschließenden Besuch in den St. Agatha Catacombs konnten wir noch schöne Freskenmalereien bestaunen._

_Nachmittags fuhren wir zu den „Three Villages", Balzan, Lija und Attard, wo wie bei „Three Cities" drei Orte zu einem verschmolzen sind. _

_Wir sind durch die drei Orte geschlendert und haben gestaunt, was für wunderschöne Häuser hier sind. Es wird erzählt, dass hier die schönsten Häuser von Malta stehen sollen, die schönsten Villen, die schönsten Paläste. Mum und ich können dem nur zustimmen._

_Jedenfalls haben wir auf unserem Rundgang wunderschöne, mittelalterliche Kirchen, Barockvillen, englische Herrenhäuser und moderne Villen gesehen._

_Von hier aus sind wir dann nach Mellieha gefahren, in unser neues Quartier, dem „Mellieha Holiday Centre"_

_Von hier aus werden wir dann also den Norden von Malta erkunden. _

_Liebe Grandma, ich hoffe, mein Reisebericht gefällt dir und hoffentlich findest du dich mit den Bildern zurecht, die ich, so denke ich ordentlich beschriftet habe._

_Alles Liebe _

_Deine Emma_

Am nächsten Morgen ging der Brief auf Reisen und die Dursleys nahmen die Fähre nach Comino. Dort verlebten sie drei herrlich faule Tage, nur Baden im Meer und Sonnenbaden.

Die einzige „anstrengende" Tätigkeit hatte Ben, der den dritten Teil der Reisereportage zusammenstellte und an sein Großmutter schickte.

Am vierten Tag ging es mit der Fähre nach Gozo, wo sie ihre letzten Urlaubstage verleben wollten.

Nach dem Einchecken im Hotel „Ta´Cenc", in Sannat, wo sie wieder einen Bungalow bezogen, machten sie einen Ausflug nach Xaghra, um dort die „Ggantija Prehistoric Temples" zu besichtigen.

Zum Glück waren sie gegen zehn Uhr dort, bevor gegen Mittag die Reisegruppen in großen Scharen hier eintrafen.

Sie waren vielleicht gerade zehn Minuten in den Tempelanlagen, als Dudley aufhorchte und dann zu grinsen anfing. Melinda sah ihn erstaunt an und fragte, „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

Er legte nur den Finger auf den Mund und zeigte auf eine kleine Gruppe von vier Erwachsenen und zwei Kindern.

„Kommen die dir irgendwie bekannt vor?"

„Mrs. Granger?", fragte sie leise und die Kinnlade klappte ihr runter.

„Ja, Schatz, aber nicht nur Mrs. Granger, sondern auch Hermione mit ihrer Familie und natürlich Mr. Granger."

Dann winkte er die Kinder heran, nahm Melinda an die Hand und ging vorsichtig zu der kleinen Gruppe. Dort stellte er sich einfach mit seiner Familie dazu. Er machte Eric Granger und Ron ein Zeichen still zu sein, nachdem sie Dudley erkannten. Sie grinsten und nickte nur leicht zustimmend.

Hermione stand mit den Kindern und Mrs. Granger mit dem Rücken zu ihm und las aus einem kleinen Buch vor.

„…_die auf 3600 vor Christi datierte Tempelanlage ist die älteste des maltesischen Archipels. Die beiden Tempel, die von einer gemeinsamen Außenmauer umschlossen sind, beeindrucken mit gewaltigen Megalithen, riesigen Opferschalen, etlichen Altären und reichen Verzierungen."_

Dudley klatschte in die Hände und Hermione fuhr erschrocken herum. Doch als sie Dudley und Co erkannte, lächelte sie und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Hallo Dudley. Mum hat mir schon erzählt, das sie euch getroffen hat. Das wir uns jetzt auch hier noch treffen, ist schon ein sehr großer Zufall."

Sie begrüßte dann auch Melinda und die Zwillinge, die sich ihrerseits freuten, dass mit Rose und Hugo noch zwei Kinder da waren.

Ron kam rüber zur Begrüßung, „Hey Big D. Alles klar? Wie geht´s?

„Gut, und selbst?"

„Natürlich auch gut.", sagte Ron. „Wenn man Urlaub hat."

„Seid ihr appariert oder geflogen?"

„Natürlich sind wir auf Muggelart gereist, schon wegen der Kinder.", antwortete Ron.

Dann fragte er, „Seid ihr schon lange hier?"

„Die dritte Woche, am 22. geht es wieder zurück."

„Na, dann sehen wir uns sicher bei Harrys Geburtstag, oder?", fragte Ron.

„Auf jeden Fall.", antwortete Dudley.

„Ok, Big D.", beeilte sich Ron zu sagen, „Ich muss weiter. Meine Leute warten schon. Ciao."

„Ja, Ciao."

Dann gesellte sich Melinda mit den Zwillingen wieder zu Dudley. Die zogen eine Schnute, weil sie nicht länger mit Rose und Hugo zusammen sein konnten.

„Hallo, ihr beiden. Wir machen unseren Urlaub und Ron und Hermione ihren. Da können wir nicht so einfach dazwischen platzen."

Melinda sagte dann, „Vielleicht sehen wir sie ja wieder, denn sie wohnen auch auf Gozo."

Am Abend, als die Kinder im Bett waren, sagte Melinda zu Dudley.

„Ich habe Hermione zu uns eingeladen. Mir ist da eine Idee gekommen, wegen dem Bild von Lily. Ich finde es so schade, das Harry so etwas nicht hat von seinen Eltern. Vielleicht hat Hermione eine Idee, was man da machen kann. Eventuell ziehen wir noch Ginny dazu."

Dudley nickte, „Ein guter Gedanke, aber jetzt machen wir erst noch schön Urlaub hier."

„Natürlich Schatz.", sagte Melinda und gab ihm einen Kuss.


	17. Chapter 17

**21. Lily und James**

Der Urlaub der Dursleys neigte sich dem Ende zu. Heute war der letzte Tag auf Gozo. Nach dem Mittagessen wollte man mit der Fähre zurück nach Malta und von dort nach Valletta.

Sie mussten das Mietauto abgeben und wollten sich noch einen ruhigen Tag in Valletta gönnen, bevor es am 22. Juli am späten Nachmittag zurück nach Hause gehen sollte.

Doch soweit war es noch nicht. Ein halber Tag Gozo lag noch vor ihnen, den sie mit einem ausgiebigen Frühstück beginnen wollten. Seit drei Tagen war immer ein Zehner-Tisch reserviert, genau seit dem Tag, als auch Hermione, Ron, Rose und Hugo Weasley, sowie das Ehepaar Granger hier eingecheckt hatten. Melinda hatte Hermione und Ron von ihrem Hotel vorgeschwärmt, was diese dazu veranlasst hatte, hier gleich einzuziehen.

Zuvor waren sie in einem Hotel in Xlendi, das zwar preiswerter, aber auch ziemlich gut besucht war. Das war natürlich kein Wunder, denn schließlich waren in vielen europäischen Ländern Ferien, aber das etwas abgelegene Hotel in Sannat, war etwas ruhiger und durch die familiären Bungalows, war man auch ein wenig privater.

Meistens war man zu den Mahlzeiten zusammen, aber den Tag verbrachte dann jeder für sich.

Die Dursleys saßen schon am Tisch und hatten ihre erste Runde am Buffet schon hinter sich, als Hermione und ihre Lieben, sowie die Grangers, eintrafen.

„Guten Morgen!", sagten sie zu den Dursleys, die den Gruß erwiderten.

„Ihr wollt also heute abreisen?", fragte Ron.

„Wollen?", antwortete Dudley betrübt, „Von wollen kann keine Rede sein. Wir müssen. Nachher setzen wir über nach Malta. Dann sind wir noch bis morgen in Valletta, den Mietwagen müssen wir noch abgeben und morgen kurz vor fünf nachmittags geht es ab, Richtung Heimat."

„Wir sind noch bis zum 25. hier.", sagte Ron.

„Heute wollen wir nach Malta rüber, uns die Dingli Cliffs anschauen und Clapham Junction.", sagte Hugo.

„Das ist sehr interessant. Dort sind Schleifspuren in den Felsen geritzt. Niemand weiß wirklich, wofür sie waren. Ein Deutscher hat sogar behauptet, das dies von Außerirdischen ist.", sagte Ben.

„Nein, das war kein Deutscher, wenn du Erich Däniken meinen solltest.", belehrte ihn Rose. „Ich nehme aber an, dass du ihn meinst, weil das sonst keiner behauptet hat. Erich Däniken war ein Schweizer."

„Da hat Rose Recht.", pflichtete ihr Hermione bei.

„Dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Aber jedenfalls spricht er deutsch.", verteidigte sich Ben.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Es könnte aber auch italienisch, französisch oder rätoromanisch sprechen.", setzte Rose nach.

„Jawohl, Frau Professor!", murmelte Ben.

„Mach dir nichts draus", versuchte Ron ihn zu trösten, „Rose hat den Grips ihrer Mutter geerbt. Wenn sie etwas nicht weiß, muss es in einem Buch stehen. Damit musste ich sieben lange Jahre mit leben."

Hugo fügte noch hinzu, „Dad sagt immer, Rose ist schon, wie Mum, mit einem Buch in der Hand auf die Welt gekommen."

„Nun, es hat deinem Dad nicht geschadet, wenn ich ab und zu ein Buch zu Rate gezogen habe.", bemerkte Hermione spitz.

„Ja, Hermione.", sagte Ron.

Melinda und Dudley, wie auch die Grangers hatten die Unterhaltung amüsiert verfolgt und grinsten in sich hinein. „Na Gott sei Dank, sie lieben sich noch!", stellte Eric Granger trocken fest.

„Dad!", rief Hermione.

„Was, etwa nicht?", fragte er und grinste breit.

„Was? Natürlich, Dad.", sagte Hermione und grinste zurück.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später, die Grangers waren mit den Kindern noch einmal zum Pool gegangen, saßen Melinda, Dudley, Ron und Hermione bei einer letzten Tasse Kaffee zusammen. Sie unterhielten sich noch einmal über die Sache mit dem Porträt.

„Also, wegen einem möglichen Porträt für Harry, werde ich einmal im Ministerium fragen.", sagte Hermione. „Aber, wenn Harry bis jetzt keine Nachricht darüber bekommen hat, existiert sicher keines. Zumindest keines, von dem man im Ministerium weiß."

„Kann man denn ein Porträt nachträglich anfertigen lassen?", fragte Dudley. „Harry erzählte mir einmal von den Porträts im Schulleiterbüro in Hogwarts. Dort hängt ein Porträt von jedem verstorbenen Schulleiter."

„Ja, das stimmt", sagte Hermione, „aber, ich weiß nicht, ob man noch Porträts nach so langer Zeit anfertigen lassen kann und wie der Porträtzauber funktioniert, weiß ich auch nicht. Da müsste ich mich erst erkundigen."

„Vielleicht solltest du einen Termin bei Professor McGonagal machen und sie fragen, ob du mit Dumbledores Porträt sprechen kannst.", schlug Ron vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Schatz.", sagte Hermione und gab Ron einen Kuss, „Das hätte eigentlich von mir kommen müssen."

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Dudley und Melinda.

„Also, ich komme dann am 27. zu euch.", sagte Hermione, „Könnt ihr mit Petunia einen Termin vereinbaren oder erst einmal fragen, ob ich mit dem Porträt reden kann. Vielleicht möchte sie das ja gar nicht."

„Ok, das mache ich.", sagte Melinda.

„Kann ich zu euch disapparieren?", fragte Hermione. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und meinte,

„Das geht ja gar nicht. Ich weiß ja gar nicht, wo ihr wohnt."

„In Burford", sagte Dudley überrascht, „aber, das weißt du doch."

Hermione schmunzelte und sagte, „Ja, ich kenne den Ort, aber ich habe keine Vorstellung, wie es in eurer Strasse aussieht, oder wie euer Haus aussieht."

„Ach, so, " meinte Dudley dann, „aber, du kannst dir doch etwas vorstellen, was es in fast jedem Ort gibt, wie den Hauptbahnhof oder das Postamt. Jedenfalls hat Harry mir mal so etwas Ähnliches erklärt. Einer von uns kann dich dann dort abholen."

„Stimmt!", sagte Hermione verärgert, „Da hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen können."

Ron schaute schnell nach unten auf seine Hände, weil er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Hermione war das aber nicht entgangen. „Ist was, Ron?", fragte sie spitz.

„Neeeinnn!", beeilte sich Ron mit dem unschuldigsten Gesicht der Welt zu sagen.

Melinda schmunzelte und schlug vor. „Wie wäre es mit dem Postamt? Ich hole dich von dort ab und nach Hause, kannst du von unserem Garten aus apparieren."

„Gut, genauso machen wir es.", sagte Hermione. Dann sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und sagte zu Melinda und Dudley,

„Oh, schon so spät. Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen langsam los, wenn wir noch die Fähre nach Cirkewwa bekommen wollen. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Heimreise und wir sehen uns dann am 27. Juli in Burford."

Hermione erhob sich, Ron und die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit Küsschen links, Küsschen rechts.

„Tschüß, ihr beiden. Noch einen schönen Urlaub."

„Danke, tschüß. Ich rufe an, wann ich am Postamt sein werde.", sagte Hermione noch, dann verließ sie mit Ron zum Ausgang. Sie winkten noch einmal, dann waren sie verschwunden.

„Da sind sie, da sind sie!", rief Ben ganz aufgeregt, als er seine Großeltern sah, die in der Ankunftshalle in London Heathrow, Terminal 5, auf sie warteten.

„Ja Ben. Wir sehen sie auch. Noch einen Moment Geduld. Dann kannst du zu ihnen."

Kaum waren die Zwillinge durch die Absperrung, flogen sie auch schon auf ihre Großeltern zu.

„Grandma! Grandpa!", riefen beide aufgeregt.

James und Charlotte breiteten ihre Arme aus, um ihre Enkel aufzufangen.

„Na, haben wir euch endlich wieder?", sagte James.

„Es war ja richtig langweilig, ohne euch.", fügte Charlotte hinzu.

Inzwischen waren auch Dudley und Melinda mit dem Gepäck bei ihnen angekommen.

„Guten Abend, Mum, guten Abend Dad.", sagte Melinda, „Schön, dass ihr uns abholt."

„Keine Ursache.", sagte James, „Wie war der Flug?"

Nachdem auch Dudley seine Schwiegereltern begrüßt hatte, antwortete er, „Ganz ruhig und ohne Probleme."

Gut neunzig Minuten später waren sie vor dem Haus der Dursleys angekommen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Petunia begrüßte die Heimkehrer.

„Schön, das ihr wieder da seid. Ich habe einen kleinen Imbiss gemacht.", sagte sie, nachdem sie alle begrüßt und vor allem die Zwillinge ausgiebig geknuddelt hatte.

Nach dem Essen schickte Melinda die Kinder mit dem Hinweis, dass es schon recht spät sei, ins Bett.

Sie gingen ohne Murren, was sehr dafür sprach, dass sie recht müde waren.

Die Erwachsenen saßen dann noch eine Weile zusammen und unterhielten sich über den Urlaub. Als sie darauf zu sprechen kamen, dass sie dort Hermione und ihre Familie getroffen hatten, richtete Melinda das Wort an Petunia.

„Petunia, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn Mrs. Weasley, also Hermione, ein paar Minuten mit Lily spricht? Vielleicht kann Lily uns sagen, ob noch ein anderes Bild mit ihr existiert. Oder vielleicht sogar ein Bild mit James."

Petunia schaute sie erstaunt an und sagte nach kurzem Überlegen, „Nein, dagegen habe ich nichts, es sei denn Lily hat es. Aber warum möchte Mrs. Weasley denn mit Lily sprechen?"

Melinda lächelte erleichtert und antwortete, „Es ist so, das wir uns gefragt haben, ob Lily und James vielleicht auch ein Porträt für Harry gemacht haben. Hermione, also Mrs. Weasley, ist eine sehr gute Hexe. Sie wollte sich in Hogwarts danach erkundigen, ob man auch nachträglich so ein Porträt anfertigen lassen kann."

„Wieso in Hogwarts?", fragte Petunia verblüfft.

„Weil dort solche Porträts, wie du eines von Lily hast, von sämtlichen Schulleitern von Hogwarts hängen, die vor der jetzigen Schulleiterin Professor McGonagal, das Amt inne hatten. Hermione weiß nicht, ob man so ein Porträt auch nach so langer Zeit noch angefertigt werden kann. Sie sagte was von – ‚In dem Porträt hinterlassen sie zu ihrer Zeit einen schwachen Abdruck ihrer Selbst, ihrer Aura. So ist es den Porträtierten heute noch, lange nach dem sie gestorben sind, möglich dem Betrachter mit Rat und Tat zur Hilfe zu stehen.'"

Petunia sagte, „Dann will ich für Harry hoffen, dass irgendwo ein Bild von Lily und besser noch von Lily und James existiert, denn er hätte es mehr als verdient."

Melinda nickte, sah ihre Schwiegermutter dann ernst an und sagte,

„Aber das Porträt, das jetzt bei dir zu Hause ist, hat sie ausdrücklich dir vererbt. Ich denke nicht, dass es ihr recht wäre, wenn du es Harry gibst. Und so, wie ich Harry kenne, ihm auch nicht." Petunia nickte, „Ok."

Am 27.Juli holte Melinda Hermione vom Postamt in Burford ab. Hermione hatte sich dort zu drei Uhr nachmittags verabredet.

Nach der Begrüßung fuhren sie gleich zu Petunia, die sie freundlich empfing.

Nach einer Tasse Kaffee und einem kurzen Plausch, führte Petunia Hermione zu Lilys Porträt.

„Lily?", sagte Petunia leise.

„Ja, Tuni?"

„Ich habe hier Besuch für dich.", antwortete Petunia, „Das ist Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Sie ist eine enge Freundin deines Sohnes. Sie möchte dich gerne etwas fragen, wenn du es erlaubst."

„Natürlich, Tuni.", sagte Lily. Dann zu Hermione gewandt, „Guten Tag, Mrs. Weasley, oder darf ich Hermione sagen?"

Hermione nickte, „Gern. Guten Tag…äähmmm…"

„Lily, mein Name ist Lily.", sagte Lily verschmitzt grinsend.

Hermione lächelte, „Ja, ich weiß… Also, Lily…Melinda hat mir erzählt, das Petunia ein Porträt mit Ihnen geerbt hat."

„Ja?", sagte Lily.

„Nun, wir fanden das natürlich sehr schön, gerade weil es da gewisse Schwierigkeiten gab, das Mrs. Petunia Dursley Magie akzeptieren konnte."

„Ja, aber Petunia hat mein Porträt nur bekommen, weil sie inzwischen anders denkt. Das Erbe war mit einem Zauber belegt, der dann brechen würde, wenn sie mir nicht mehr grollen würde und akzeptiert, das es eine Welt gibt, in der es Hexen und Zauberer gibt."

Hermione nickte und sagte, „Ja, ich weiß, aber wir fanden es schade, dass es so ein Porträt nicht für Harry gibt. Schon aus dem Grunde, weil er seine Eltern ja nie kennen gelernt hat."

„Aber es gibt ein solches Porträt", sagte Lily, „sogar mit mir und meinem Mann James. Aber leider hat Voldemort uns umgebracht, bevor der Maler es vollenden konnte."

Lily liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Petunia schluchzte und meinte, „Vielleicht sollte ich dich besser zu Harry geben, was meinst du?"

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht.", antwortete Lily. „Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum Harry das Porträt nicht hat. Es muss nur vollendet werden, damit der Porträtzauber in Kraft treten kann."

„Dann ist der Porträtzauber schon vollzogen?", fragte Hermione schwer atmend.

„Ja, aber das Porträt muss fertig gemalt werden", antwortete Lily, „und das am besten von dem Maler, der es begonnen hat."

Hermione hatte ein kleines Notizbüchlein aus ihrer Handtasche geholt und fragte,

„Wie heißt der Maler und wo ist das Bild?"

„Ernest Paletti, er sollte jetzt so um die 70 sein und er lebte seinerzeit in der Nähe der Winkelgasse. Das Porträt ist bei ihm.", war Lilys Antwort.

Hermione notierte sich alles und sagte dann, „Ich hoffe, dass alles gut geht und wir das Porträt bekommen können."

Melinda und Hermione fielen sich in die Arme, was Petunia und Lily lächelnd beobachteten. „Denn", wandte sich Hermione nun an beide, „denn, wenn das alles klappt, dann haben wir ein ganz besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk für Harry."

Hermione hatte es nun eilig, „Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit. Harry hat bald Geburtstag und ich hoffe, ich finde bis dahin den Maler und kann das Porträt vollenden lassen."

Sie reichte Petunia die Hand und meinte, „Es war sehr schön, sie kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie uns mit Dudley, Melinda und den Kindern einmal besuchen würden. Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Dursley."

Melinda sagte, „Warte, ich bringe dich raus. Dann kannst du apparieren."

Zu Petunia gewandt sagte sie, „Ich bin gleich zurück."

Draußen vor der Tür sagte Hermione ganz aufgeregt, „Melinda, drück uns die Daumen, das der Ernest Paletti noch lebt und das er bereit ist, das Porträt zu vollenden."

Melinda antwortee, „Warum sollte er nicht bereit sein. Schließlich kann er ja etwas dabei verdienen"

Besorgt schaute sie auf Hermione, „Aber jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich dich so apparieren lassen kann. Ich kenne dich gar nicht so aufgelöst."

Hermione winkte nur ab und fragte, „Aber Melinda, verstehst du denn nicht, was das für Harry bedeutet?"


	18. Chapter 18

22

**22. Mission Ernest Paletti**

Melinda war ein wenig nervös. Sie saß in der Küche und wartete, dass es klingelte. Hermione hatte gestern Abend noch angerufen, das sie den Maler Ernest Paletti ausfindig gemacht hätte.

Hermione hatte mit Melinda ausgemacht, das sie sie abholen würde und sie dann gemeinsam zum Haus von Ernest Paletti disapparieren würden.

Nun war Melinda etwas flau im Magen, denn sie war noch nie disappariert. Sie wusste nur von Dudley, das es nicht die angenehmste Art war zu reisen.

Der war wiederum mit den Zwillingen zu seiner Mutter gefahren. Dort wollten sie auf Melinda warten, weil es noch am gleichen Tag nach London gehen sollte, zu Harry und seiner Familie, weil ja am nächsten Tag die Info-Veranstaltung bezüglich Hogwarts anberaumt war.

Es klingelte zweimal. Melinda atmete tief durch, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und Hemione einließ.

„Guten Morgen, Hermione.", sagte Melinda, „Komm doch bitte herein."

„Danke, guten Morgen, Melinda.", antwortete Hermione.

Die beiden gingen in die Küche, setzten sich und Melinda ließ sich erzählen, was Hermione herausgefunden hatte.

„Also, Ernest Paletti wohnt noch immer in London, in der Nähe der Winkelgasse. Wir haben einen Termin um zehn Uhr dreißig."

„Das ist gut. Dann haben wir ja noch knapp vierzig Minuten Zeit.", sagte Melinda, „Wie wollen wir die Sache angehen?"

„Zuerst wäre es gut zu wissen, ob Harrys Eltern schon eine Anzahlung gemacht haben für das Porträt. Ich habe mich diesbezüglich umgehört und man sagte mir, das sei so üblich. Aber wir sollten das vorher wissen, damit uns dieser Maler nicht übers Ohr hauen kann.", sagte Hermione.

Melinda verstand und meinte, „Dann sollten wir noch einmal zu Petunia gehen und Lily fragen."

„Ok. Von wo können wir gut disapparieren? Von eurem Garten aus?", fragte Hermione.

„Ja…gut. Aber ich mache dies zum ersten Mal.", sagte Melinda ein wenig zögerlich.

Hermione redete ihr gut zu, „Hab keine Angst. Es ist sicher nicht die angenehmste Art zu reisen, aber eine sehr schnelle. Halt dich einfach an meiner Hand fest, schließ die Augen und hol tief Luft und ehe du dich versiehst, sind wir da."

Sie gingen hinaus in den Garten, nachdem Melinda alles sorgfältig abgeschlossen hatte und zwei Plops später standen sie im Garten von Petunia, die erst einen gehörigen Schrecken bekam, als ihre Schwiegertochter und Hermione durch die Hintertür kamen.

„Meine Güte, habt ihr mich erschreckt!", sagte Petunia schwer atmend. „Aber guten Morgen erst einmal, Melinda und Mrs. Weasley."

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Dursley.", sagte Hermione, „Dürfte ich noch einmal mit Lily reden?"

„Sicher, nur zu.", antwortete Petunia, „Wenn die Zwillinge sie lassen."

Hermione schaute erstaunt zu Petunia und Melinda, „Wieso?"

Melinda antwortete, „Die Zwillinge waren unterwegs, als Petunia das Porträt bekommen hat. Sie sind heute das erste Mal im Haus von meiner Schwiegermama, seit wir aus dem Urlaub zurück sind."

Hermione lächelte verstehend. Dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo, ihr beiden.", sagte sie zu Emma und Ben, die wie gebannt vor dem Porträt saßen und sich unterhielten.

„Hallo, Tante Hermione.", sagten die beiden. „Ist das nicht megageil? Ein Bild, das spricht."

„Ja, das gibt es auch in Hogwarts.", sagte Hermione, „Lest doch einmal die Geschichte von Hogwarts. Habt ihr nicht so ein Buch bekommen?"

„Nein", sagte Emma, „nur Grandma Charlotte."

„Na, vielleicht bekommt ihr ja bald ein Buch. Aber ich möchte gerne einmal mit Lily sprechen, wenn ihr erlaubt.", sprach Hermione.

„Klar, darfst du.", sagte Ben großzügig.

„Wir besuchen dich bestimmt bald wieder, Lily.", fügte Emma hinzu. „Bis bald!"

„Ja, bis bald.", antwortete lächelnd die Lily aus dem Porträt.

Hermione sah den beiden lächelnd hinterher. Nun wandte sie sich an das Porträt.

„Guten Morgen, Lily. Ich möchte Sie gerne etwas fragen.", begann Hermione.

„Ja, bitte?", sagte Lily.

Hermione atmete tief durch, „Also ich habe den Maler gefunden. Er lebt immer noch in London, ist auch bei bester Gesundheit und was das Wichtigste ist, das Bild ist noch da. Es ist auch fast fertig. Es ist nicht mehr viel daran zu machen."

„Das freut mich. Aber, mich wundert es, das es immer noch dort ist. Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung mit Ernest Paletti, das er es nach Fertigstellung entweder Sirius Black geben sollte oder Albus Dumbledore. Aber beides ist nicht geschehen."

„Nein", sagte Hermione, „sieht nicht so aus."

„Darüber bin ich sehr verärgert.", meinte Lily, mit entrüsteter Miene. „Wir haben damals sehr viel Geld dafür bezahlt, das Mr. Paletti das Porträt fertig stellt und im Falle unseres Todes weitergibt."

„Nun, an Sirius Black hat er es nicht ausliefern können, da er, wie uns bekannt ist, unschuldig in Askaban war für zwölf lange Jahre."

„Das ist richtig, " meinte Lily, „aber Albus Dumbledore nicht und spätestens als Harry volljährig geworden ist, hätte er es ihm geben können oder dem Zaubereiministerium ausliefern können."

„Ja, das ist alles richtig, aber aus welchen Gründen auch immer, hat er es nicht getan.", meinte Hermione, „Aber, wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, war das Porträt im voraus schon bezahlt?"

„Ja, natürlich!", antwortete Lily, „Wir wussten doch nicht, ob wir überleben. Peter Pettigrew war für mich kein sicherer Geheimniswahrer. Nur nach langem Zureden von James und Sirius habe ich mich darauf eingelassen. Wir wollten aber, das Harry etwas von uns hat, das ihn an uns erinnert, wenn wir ihn schon nicht aufwachsen sehen können."

Tränen liefen Lily über die Wangen, nachdem sie fertig war und auch Hermione bekam feuchte Augen.

„Gut, danke, für die Auskunft. Damit werden Melinda und ich dann zu Mr. Paletti gehen und das Bild herausfordern. Vielleicht geben wir ihm noch ein paar Galleonen für die Aufbewahrung, auch wenn es mir widerstrebt, nachdem ich Sie angehört habe."

Lily schaute Hermione erstaunt an, „Aber wieso? Das Porträt hätte längst ausgeliefert sein müssen. Ich würde es eher als Betrug ansehen. Vielleicht können Sie sich Hilfe aus dem Ministerium holen?"

Hermione schlug sich vor den Kopf, was Lily schmerzvoll das Gesicht verziehen und leise „Aua!" hauchen ließ.

„Ich Dummerchen!", sagte Hermione, „Natürlich! Das Porträt ist ja bezahlt, aber der Auftrag nicht ordnungsgemäß ausgeführt. Also hat Mr. Paletti keine Forderungen zu stellen. Falls doch, werde ich mir einen Auror zu Hilfe holen."

„Nehmen Sie mich einfach mit!", schlug Lily vor. „Ich würde diesem Mann gerne mal meine Meinung sagen!"

Hermione schaute skeptisch, überlegte eine Weile. Dann sagte sie, „Ok, ich frage aber erst einmal Petunia."

Nach zwei Minuten kam sie zurück und sagte, „Petunia hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich sie zurückbringe."

„Das werden Sie doch hoffentlich tun?", fragte Lily grinsend.

„Natürlich!", antwortete Hermione und grinste zurück.

„Melinda wird schon aufpassen, das Sie an Ihren Platz hier zurückkommen. Sie kommt nämlich auch mit.", fügte Hermione noch hinzu.

„Melinda!", rief Hermione. Sie hatte inzwischen das Portät ein wenig mit einer Decke, die auf der Couch lag, abgedeckt und hielt es unter ihrem Arm.

„Ja, da bin ich:", antwortete sie, als sie zu Hermione ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„So, wir nehmen das Porträt mit und apparieren jetzt von hier aus zu Ernest Paletti."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Melinda. „Ich sage nur noch Petunia Bescheid."

Kurze Zeit später tauchten sie vor einem kleinen Häuschen auf.

„Das hier ist das Haus, in dem Mr. Paletti wohnt.", erklärte Hemione.

„Gut, packen wir es an.", sagte Melinda.

Sie klingelten und kurze Zeit später öffnete ihnen ein kleiner weißhaariger Mann die Tür.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Weasley.", begrüßte er Hermione. „Oh, wie ich sehe, sind Sie nicht allein?"

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Paletti.", antwortete Hermione, „Das ist Melinda Dursley, eine sehr gute Bekannte von mir und sie wäre die Nichte von Mr. und Mrs. Potter, wenn diese noch leben würden. Dürfen wir vielleicht erst einmal reinkommen, oder soll jeder auf der Strasse mitbekommen, dass sie Harry Potter betrogen haben?"

„Aber…aber, wieso?", sagte der Maler, ziemlich blaß geworden, „Kommen Sie bitte herein!"

„Danke! Zu liebenswürdig von Ihnen.", meinte Hermione. Melinda folgte nur stillschweigend.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen denn nun dienen?", fragte Ernest Paletti ein wenig verunsichert.

„Nun, ich, das heißt wir.", sagte Hermione und zeigte auf sich und Melinda, „möchten, das Sie uns das Porträt von Lily und James Potter aushändigen. Natürlich erst, wenn es vollständig fertig gemalt wurde, aber gestern waren das ja, wie Sie sagten, nur noch ein paar Pinselstriche."

„Ja, ja," wand sich der Maler, „aber können Sie das überhaupt bezahlen? Begonnen wurde das Bild vor gut 36 Jahren. Da sind einige Zinsen zum vereinbarten Kaufpreis angelaufen."

„Das ist doch wohl eine bodenlose Frechheit!", hörten die drei es unter der Decke schimpfen.

„Hermione, nehmen Sie sofort die Decke vom Porträt!"

Ernest Paletti wurde ganz blass.

Hermione zog vorsichtig die Decke vom Porträt, so das Ernest Paletti Lily nun direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Was erdreisten Sie sich eigentlich? Das Porträt ist schon schon längst bezahlt!"

„Ja?", höhnte Ernest Paletti, „Und wie wollen Sie das beweisen?"

„Die Rechnung liegt in unserem Haus, in Godric´s Hollow.", antwortet Lily empört.

„Ja, aber Sie sind tot, seit 36 Jahren.", antwortete Ernest Paletti und grinste frech.

„Lily, wo ist die Rechnung?", fragte Hermione.

„Im Arbeitszimmer. In der linken Schublade des Schreibtisches.", antwortete Lily.

„Ja, ich glaube, ich weiß, wo das ist.", sagte Hermione.

„Sie waren schon einmal in Godric´s Hollow?", fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Ja, mit Harry, als wir auf der Suche nach Horkuxen waren.", antwortete Hermione.

„Das ist sehr gut!", strahlte Lily. „Dann kommen Sie ins Haus, denn nur Harry selbst oder jemand, der mit ihm im Haus war, kann dort hinein. Es ist magisch versiegelt für Fremde, aber nicht für Freunde und Familienangehörige."

„Gut, ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte sie, während sie unter ihren Umhang griff und ihren Zauberstab hervorholte. „Petrificus totalus!", rief sie in Richtung des Malers. Nach zwei Plops, war Hermione zehn Minuten später wieder zurück, mit einer kleine Mappe in der Hand.

Triumphierend holte sie ein Pergament aus der Mappe, löste den Zauber und hielt es vor das Gesicht von Ernest Paletti.

„Was glauben Sie, ist das hier?", fragte sie ihn. Der Maler, wiederum ganz blaß geworden, zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte, „Ist schon gut. Ja, Mrs. Potter hatte damals schon bezahlt."

„Na, also!", sagte Hermione, „Warum nicht gleich so!"

Melinda, die bis dahin nur schweigend zugesehen hatte, atmete erleichtert auf.

„Mr. Paletti!", sagte Hermione in scharfen Ton zu ihm, „Ich erwarte, das Sie das Porträt bis Sonntagabend, achtzehn Uhr, fertiggestellt haben. Ansonsten werde ich das Zaubereiministerium verständigen, dass Sie sich auf Kosten anderer bereichern wollten."

„Genau!", sprach Lily dazwischen. Melinda machte nur grosse Augen, sagte aber nichts.

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley, ich werde das Porträt zum gewünschten Zeitpunkt fertig haben.", versprach Ernest Paletti.


	19. Chapter 19

**23. Dursleys in der Winkelgasse**

Hermione brachte Melinda zurück nach Burford, das Porträt kam wieder zurück an seinen Platz im Wohnzimmer. Dann wandte sie sich an Melinda.

„Danke, Melinda, das du mitgekommen bist.", sagte Hermione zur ihr.

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht.", sagte sie erstaunt, „Ich habe nur mit offenem Mund dabei gestanden."

„Es hat gereicht, dass du dabei warst, als Zeugin. Ich denke nicht, dass man ein Porträt als Zeugen anerkennen würde.", antwortete Hermione.

„Der war aber auch seltsam drauf.", meinte nun Melinda, „Warum er das Porträt nicht abgegeben hat, weiß ich bis jetzt noch nicht."

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat er es einfach vergessen, nachdem die Potters verstorben waren. Ja, und dann hat er versucht, daraus Kapital zu schlagen."

Sie gingen in die Küche zu Dudley, Petunia und den Kindern.

„Und?", fragte Petunia.

„Am Sonntagabend kann ich das Porträt abholen.", sagte Hermione.

„Das ist gut.", sagte Petunia. „Möchtet ihr eine Tasse Tee?"

„Ja, gerne.", meinte Hermione, „Aber dann muss ich wieder los. Im Ministerium wartet noch ein wenig Arbeit auf mich."

„Aber zu Harrys Geburtstag sehen wir uns ja dann?", fragte Melinda.

„Wahrscheinlich schon eher.", antwortete Hermione, „Meine Eltern sind bei der Info-Veranstaltung dabei, weil sie sich für das Hogwarts-Wochenende angemeldet haben."

Melinda lächelte, „Ja, deine Mum hatte es uns schon gesagt, dass du dich erkundigt hast, ob sie auch dabei sein können. Sie freuen sich schon sehr darauf."

Hermione nickte, „Ja, das stimmt. Zu meiner Zeit war das ja leider noch nicht möglich, dass sich Muggel Hogwarts anschauen können."

„Wegen diesem Lord Voldemort?", fragte Petunia.

„Unter anderem. Aber auch das Ministerium war strikt dagegen, weil man die Entdeckung unserer Zauberwelt befürchtete."

„Jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte Melinda.

„Doch schon, aber das Ministerium hat Maßnahmen getroffen, dass wir geschützt bleiben, ohne, daß es den Muggeln schadet."

Zwanzig Minuten später erhob sich Hermione, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie wandte sich noch einmal an Melinda. „Kannst du Ginny schon einmal einweihen? Es wird bestimmt eine Art Schock für Harry, wenn auch ein positiver. Da ist es gut, wenn Ginny schon Bescheid weiß. Irgendwo muss das Bild ja auch erst einmal bleiben, bis zum Geburtstag."

„Ok, das mache ich. Grüsse an Ron und die Kinder. Tschüß, Hermione."

Hermione gab Petunia die Hand und meinte, „Vielen Dank für Ihre Gastfreundschaft und das Sie mich mit Lily haben sprechen lassen. Auf Wiedersehen, bis spätestens 31. Juli."

„Tschüß, Dudley, tschüß Ben und Emma."

Dann ging sie in den Garten, um von dort aus zu disapparieren.

*****

Gegen vierzehn Uhr trafen Melindas Eltern mit ihrem Wagen vor Petunias Haus ein. Man hatte sich hier verabredet, um gemeinsam los zu fahren. Da Dudley den Weg schon kannte, setzte er sich an die Spitze. Gute zwei Stunden später hielten beide Wagen vor dem ‚gar ehrwürdigen Haus der Familie Black'.

Charlotte und James staunten nicht schlecht und bewunderten das große Haus.

„Ein schönes Haus.", bemerkte Charlotte anerkennend.

„Ja, aber auch nicht einfach, es in Schuss zu halten.", sagte James.

Dudley hatte inzwischen geklingelt und kurz danach öffnete Ginny die Tür.

„Da ist er ja endlich, der heißersehnte Besuch! Guten Tag, alle zusammen und willkommen in unserem Haus."

Im Flur stand Kreacher bereit, den Gästen die Jacken abzunehmen.

„Guten Tag, Kreacher.", sagten die Melinda und Dudley.

Ginny stellte ihn Melindas Eltern vor, „Charlotte, James? Darf ich vorstellen? Das hier ist Kreacher, die gute Seele unseres Hauses. Ohne ihn wären wir manchmal aufgeschmissen."

„Mrs. Potter, es ist mir eine Ehre, Ihnen und den Freunden von Meister Harry zu dienen."

„Guten Tag, Kreacher", sagten James und Charlotte. „Schön, Sie einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen."

Daraufhin verbeugte sich Kreacher und fragte, „Darf ich das Gepäck der Herrschaften auf die Zimmer bringen?"

„Danke Kreacher, dann kannst du Charlotte und James gleich ihr Zimmer zeigen. Die Zimmerverteilung ist so, wie beim letzten Mal. Charlotte und James haben das Zimmer neben Dudley und Melinda.", antwortete Ginny.

„Sehr wohl, Mrs. Ginny."

Kurze Zeit später saßen alle im Salon, bei Kaffee, Tee, Kakao und Kuchen und unterhielten sich über verschiedene Dinge.

„Wo sind eigentlich Harry und die Kinder?", fragte Melinda.

„Harry kommt erst gegen Abend zurück, da er Urlaubsvertretung in Askaban hatte und die Kinder sind bei Freunden.", antwortete Ginny.

„Ist James denn wieder zu Hause?", wollte Ben wissen.

„Ja, klar.", antwortete Ginny, „Schließlich sind Ferien. Er ist momentan viel mit seinen Freunden aus der Zeit vor Hogwarts zusammen, weil er sie lange nicht gesehen hat. Aber zum Abendbrot sollten alle wieder zu Hause sein."

„Es ist gar nicht so schlecht, das Harry und die Kids nicht da sind.", begann Melinda, „Dann können wir in Ruhe über etwas sprechen, das mit Harrys Geburtstag zusammenhängt und worum mich Hermione gebeten hat."

Ginny zog erstaunt die Brauen hoch und fragte, „Aha, klingt sehr geheimnisvoll! Worum geht es?"

Melinda und Petunia erzählten abwechselnd von dem geerbten Porträt und dem für Harry von seinen Eltern, den Trouble mit dem Maler und endeten schließlich damit, dass das Porträt am Samstag von Hermione vorbeigebracht werden würde.

Ginnys Augen waren während der Erzählung der beiden immer grösser geworden und dann fragte sie,

„Und jetzt brauchen wir bis Montag einen Platz, wo das Porträt aufbewahrt werden soll?"

„Ganz genau!", antwortete Melinda.

„Ok, ich denke, Kreacher kann uns helfen. Er könnte das Porträt bis Montag in seinem Zimmer aufbewahren."

Ginny rief nach Kreacher und erklärte ihm den Sachverhalt. Kreacher bot an, das Bild bis zum Geburtstag in seinem Zimmer aufzubewahren.

Nachdem das geklärt war, fragte Melinda,

„Ist denn eine grosse Party geplant?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", antwortete Ginny, „Aber du weißt ja, dass ich eine grosse Familie habe. Also läuft es wohl mehr oder weniger darauf hinaus."

„Aber, die kommen ja erst am Nachmittag, oder?", fragte Melinda.

„Ja, nur meine Eltern kommen schon am Vormittag.", sagte Ginny, „Um ein wenig bei der Vorbereitung zu helfen."

„Hat Harry frei?", fragte Melinda nun.

„Ja, er hat zwei Wochen Urlaub am Montag.", meinte Ginny.

„Keine Sorge," fuhr sie dann fort, „Seine Geschenke bekommt er bevor die ganze Meute kommt."

„Ok.", erwiderte nun Melinda.

Zum Abendbrot waren dann auch Harry und die Kinder wieder zu Hause. Charlotte und James Harris, sowie Petunia lernten nun auch den ältesten Sprössling von Ginny und Harry kennen.

„Petunia! James, Charlotte!", wandte sich Harry an seine Gäste, „Darf ich euch nun meinen Ältesten vorstellen?"

Er hatte den Arm um seinen Sohn James gelegt und sagte,

„Das hier ist James, Schrecken der Lehrer in Hogwarts, wie die vielen Eulen beweisen, die uns seit September letzten Jahres erreicht haben."

„Dad!!", rief James.

„Ja, ja," sagte Ginny trocken, „Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm."

„Was soll das denn heissen?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Ginny grinste zurück und sagte, „Gute Frage. Nächste Frage?"

Petunia reichte James die Hand und sagte, „Ich freue mich sehr, dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

„Ganz meinerseits.", war James Antwort.

„Hallo James,", sagte Charlotte, „Ich bin Melindas Mutter und das hier…", sie zeigte auf ihren Mann, „ist mein Mann James und Melindas Vater."

„Guten Tag, Namensvetter!", sagte James Harris lächelnd zu James Potter.

„Guten Tag, Namensvetter!", sagte auch James Potter und lächelte zurück.

*************

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück brachen Potters, Dursleys und das Ehepaar Harris auf, um in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Sie wollten die Zeit vor der Info-Veranstaltung nutzen, um die nötigen Schulsachen für Emma und Ben zu besorgen.

Zuerst führten Harry und Ginny ihre Gäste in den „Tropfenden Kessel"

Melinda, Dudley, Charlotte, James sowie Ben und Emma sahen sich mit staunenden Augen um. Aber auch sie wurden von den wenigen Gästen neugierig beäugt, denn schließlich war ja Harry Potter dabei. Nachdem Harry, Hannah, die Wirtin des „Tropfenden Kessels" begrüßt hatte, wandte er sich an seine Gäste.

„Hier wird also heute die Info-Veranstaltung stattfinden.", meinte Harry.

„Aber werden denn hier alle Platz finden?", fragte Melinda skeptisch.

„Die Info-Veranstaltung ist in unserem Festsaal.", antwortete Hannah lächelnd an Harrys Stelle, „Dort ist genügend Platz für alle."

„Nachdem wir das geklärt haben," meinte Harry, „können wir ja in die Winkelgasse gehen."

Einige Minuten später liefen die Dursleys und Melindas Eltern mit offenen Mündern durch die Winkelgasse, denn zu graß war der Unterschied zu der modernen Welt, aus der sie kamen.

„Obwohl ich als Kind ja öfter hier war,", sagte Charlotte mit belegter Stimme, „Ist mir im Moment so, als ob ich das erste Mal hier bin."

„Es ist ganz toll hier!", sagte Emma.

„Stimmt", pflichtete Ben ihr bei. James zog Ben mit sich und meinte,

„Komm, da vorne ist der Quidditch-Laden. Da sind immer die neuesten Besenmodelle ausgestellt."

„Oh, ja!", sagte Ben und lief mit James, Albus und Emma dorthin.

Als die anderen dann auch dort angelangt waren, trippelte Ben ganz aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Mum! Dad! Kann ich einen Besen bekommen?", fragte er bettelnd.

„Zuerst brauchen wir einmal Geld, um bezahlen zu können.", antwortete Dudley, „Und ich habe noch kein Zauberergeld. Wir müssen erst etwas umtauschen."

„Das können wir bei Gringotts machen.", sagte Harry. Dann zeigte er auf ein weisses Gebäude vor ihnen und meinte,

„Und dort ist Gringotts, die Zaubererbank."

Als sie nach einigen Minuten im Schalterraum der Bank angekommen waren, schauten sich Emma, Petunia und Dudley ein wenig ängstlich um.

„Was sind das für Wesen?", flüsterte Petunia Ginny zu.

„Das sind Kobolde. Sehr schlau und nicht die freundlichsten Wesen in der Zaubererwelt, aber sie tun dir nichts, wenn du dich respektvoll verhältst.", war Ginnys Antwort.

Petunia schien nicht ganz überzeugt, bemühte sich aber, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Harry wandte sich an einen Schalter und sagte zu dem dahinter sitzenden Kobold,

„Wir möchten etwas aus dem Verließ von Emma und Ben Dursley holen."

Der Kobold schaute sich die kleine Gruppe an, die um Harry versammelt war und antwortete,

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Potter. Haben Sie denn einen Schlüssel?"

„Ja, natürlich!", sagte Harry und reichte dem Kobold einen kleinen Schlüssel.

Daraufhin rief der Kobold nach einem seiner Kollegen und die kleine Truppe um Harry fuhr mit mehreren Wägelchen in die Tiefen der Verliese von Gringotts.

Vor einem Verließ mit der Nummer 794 hielt der Kobold an, ließ alle aussteigen und öffnete das Verließ.

„Emma und Ben!", rief Harry, „Kommt ihr bitte einmal näher?"

Die beiden liefen staunend auf Harry zu und schauten ihn fragend an. Mit offenen Mündern schauten sie auf die kleinen Berge von goldenen, silbernen und kupfernen Münzen.

„Hier ist euer Verließ.", sagte Harry. „Ginny und ich werden euch immer einen kleinen Betrag einzahlen, damit ihr eure Schulsachen und was ihr sonst noch aus der Winkelgasse braucht, bezahlen zu können. Heute braucht ihr aber nichts zu holen, da Ginny und ich euch die Ausstattung für das erste Hogwartsjahr bezahlen möchten."

„Das ist aber nett von euch!", sagte Emma ganz beeindruckt.

„Gern geschehen, schließlich seid ihr ja unsere Patenkinder.", antwortete Harry.

Melinda, die inzwischen auch in das Verließ geschaut hatte, meinte,

„Und was sind das denn alles für Münzen?"

„Die goldenen sind Galleonen, die silbernen Sickel und die kupfernen Knuts.", antwortete Ginny.

„Können wir denn da auch etwas einzahlen?", fragte Dudley.

„Ja, könnt ihr. Am besten oben am Schalter. Ihr zahlt Muggelgeld ein, das wird in Zauberergeld getauscht und dann wird es hierher gebracht."

„Können wir uns denn ein wenig Geld rausnehmen? Falls wir etwas in der Winkelgasse kaufen wollen?", fragte Ben.

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist euer Geld.", antwortete Ginny lächelnd.

„Onkel Harry?", wandte sich Ben an seinen Patenonkel. „Was kostet ein guter Besen?"

„Oh, das ist unterschiedlich, aber wir haben noch James alten Besen zu Hause. Den gibt er bestimmt an dich ab, da er im letzten Jahr einen neuen bekommen hat."

„Klar kannst du den haben und wenn du dann richtig gut auf dem Besen bist, dann kannst du dir auch einen neuen schenken lassen.", sagte James zu Ben.

„Dankeschön!", sagte Ben begeistert, „Aber ein paar Galleonen möchte ich mir trotzdem mitnehmen. Du auch, Emma?"

„Ja, ich auch.", sagte Emma.

Die Zwillinge nahmen sich jeder zehn Galleonen und fuhren dann wieder nach oben. Dort zahlten Melinda und Dudley, Petunia und Melindas Eltern noch jeder einen stattlichen Betrag auf das Verließ der Zwillinge ein. Danach ging es zurück in die Winkelgasse, um Umhänge, Zaubertrankzutaten und Kessel und die Schulbücher zu holen. Dann standen sie vor dem Geschäft von Ollivanders, wo sie ihre Zauberstäbe holen wollten.

Harry bot sich an, mit den Zwillingen und Albus, der ja auch ab September nach Hogwarts gehen würde, die Zauberstäbe zu holen.

Der Rest ging zurück zum „Tropfenden Kessel". Dort würden sie auf Harry und die Kinder warten.

Harry trat mit den Zwillingen und Albus in Ollivanders Laden ein.

„Hallo? Mr. Ollivanders?", rief er in den Raum hinein, während die Kinder sich neugierig umschauten.

Ein älterer Herr um die 50 kam nach vorne, um zu sehen, wer nach ihm rief.

„Oh, welche Ehre. Harry Potter persönlich."

„Ja, guten Tag, Mr. Ollivanders. Mein Sohn Albus und meine Patenkinder Emma und Ben möchten ihren ersten Zauberstab kaufen."

„Sehr gern, Mr. Potter. Fangen wir mit der jungen Dame an?", meinte Mr. Ollivanders.

„Kommen Sie bitte einmal zu mir, junge Lady?"

Emma ging etwas zögernd zum Verkaufstisch.

„Kein Grund so besorgt auszusehen.", meinte Mr. Ollivanders freundlich, „Ich muss nur ihren Zauberstabarm ausmessen, damit Sie auch den richtigen bekommen."

Emma reichte ihm ihren rechten Arm und Ollivanders begann zu messen. Nach einer Weile kam er mit einigen Schachteln zurück und liess Emma die jeweiligen Zauberstäbe schwingen.

Es dauerte einige Versuche, bis dann klar war, das für Emma ein Zauberstab, 10 ¾ Zoll aus Rosenholz mit Einhornhaar, der Richtige war.

Emma strahlte danach von einem Ohr zum anderen und meinte dann zu Ben.

„So, jetzt bist du dran."

Ben ging nach vorne und die Prozedur begann von neuem.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Onkel?", fragte Harry zwischendurch.

„Oh, sehr gut. Er genießt sein Rentnerdasein."

„Das freut mich sehr. Bitte richten Sie ihm von mir Grüsse aus.", sagte Harry daraufhin.

„Danke, sehr gern. Das wird ihn sehr freuen.", meinte Mr. Ollivanders.

Ben probierte die verschiedenen Zauberstäbe, bis ein Strom von roten und goldenen Funken anzeigte, das Ben für einen Zauberstab aus Mahagoni, 11 Zoll mit Phönixfeder bestimmt war, wie es für Albus, einer aus Stechpalme mit Phönixfeder, wie bei seinem Vater war.

Die vier verabschiedeten sich von Mr. Ollivanders und gingen zurück zum „Tropfenden Kessel".

Dort machten sie dann ihre Mittagspause und ließen sich das Essen schmecken, das Hannah für sie gekocht hatte. Emma und Ben probierten zum ersten Mal Butterbier und erklärten es danach zu einem ihrer Lieblingsgetränke.

Nach dem Mittagessen kehrte Ginny und Harry mit den Kindern zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, während Melinda und Dudley, Petunia sowie Charlotte und James Harris bis zum Beginn der Info-Veranstaltung noch einmal durch die Winkelgasse liefen.


	20. Chapter 20

**24. Die Info-Veranstaltung**

Es war halb zwei, als Charlotte, Melinda und Petunia vergnügt von ihrem Bummel durch die Winkelgasse zurück in den „Tropfenden Kessel" kamen. Sie suchten sich einen freien Tisch und schauten sich um, ob ihre Männer schon da wären.

„Wie es aussieht, " triumphierte Melinda, „sind wir vor Dudley und Dad da!"

Charlotte und Petunia schmunzelten und nachdem sie bei Hannah Kürbissaft bestellt hatten, setzten sie sich, um auf die beiden zu warten.

Zehn Minuten später wurde Melinda ein wenig unruhig und meinte,

„Na hoffentlich haben sie die Zeit nicht vergessen und kommen noch pünktlich. Ich wollte schon einen guten Platz bekommen."

Charlotte beruhigte sie und meinte, „Keine Sorgen, wenn wir zehn Minuten vor Beginn in den Festsaal gehen, wird es noch ausreichend sein, um einen guten Platz zu finden."

Plötzlich rief Petunia, „Schaut mal! Da sind die beiden. Aber sie sind nicht allein. Anscheinend haben sie Bekannte getroffen." Dann winkte sie James und Dudley zu und rief,

„Hallo, hier sind wir!"

Dudley und James kamen auf sie zu, im Schlepptau drei weitere Leute.

„Melinda, du ahnst nicht, wen ich getroffen habe!", sagte Dudley, „Hermione und ihre Eltern!"

Melinda erhob sich, um Betty und Eric Granger zu begrüßen und Hermione zu umarmen.

„Guten Tag Betty und Eric. Hatten Sie eine gute Reise hierher?"

„Ja, wir sind gut hergekommen und jetzt doch ein wenig aufgeregt und neugierig, was uns bei der Info-Veranstaltung erwartet.", antwortete Betty Granger.

„Hermione, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Mit Ginny habe ich gesprochen. Sie hat Kreacher eingeweiht und er wird das Porträt so lange aufbewahren.", meinte Melinda nun zu Hermione, die inzwischen Petunia und Melindas Eltern begrüßt hatte.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Dann werde ich heute Abend gegen 18 Uhr vorbeikommen und das Porträt bringen. Ich habe auch mit Molly gesprochen, die momentan bei Harry und Ginny auf die Kinder aufpasst. Sie wird mir die Tür öffnen, wenn ich klingele. Ginny hat Harry spontan zu einem Candlelight-Dinner in ein italienisches Restaurant eingeladen, so dass er also nicht zu Hause ist."

„Aha, eine gute Idee von Ginny.", sagte daraufhin Melinda, „Aber warum passt Molly auf die Kinder auf? Harry und Ginny sind doch zu Hause."

Hermione grinste und antwortete verschwörerisch, „Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Sie sind auch auf der Info-Veranstaltung, aber warum wird noch nicht verraten."

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern,

„Wie mit Ginny und Harry abgesprochen, geht ihr nach der Veranstaltung erst einmal zum Grimmauldplatz. Ich nehme euch und die Kinder dann wieder mit, wenn ich das Porträt vorbeigebracht habe."

Sie winkte den anderen beim Hinausgehen noch einmal zu und wünschte ihnen viel Spaß.

Melinda wandte sich an Dudley und ihren Vater und fragte sie,

„Was hat euch aufgehalten? Eigentlich wolltet ihr euch doch nur einen Katalog für Rennbesen aus dem Quidditch-Laden holen?"

„Ja, haben wir ja auch.", antwortete Dudley. „Aber dann haben wir noch „Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherze" entdeckt."

„Oh ja, da kommen doch schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hoch.", meinte Petunia mit einem bekümmerten Gesicht.

„Wieso?", fragte Charlotte.

„Na ja, ", druckste Dudley nun herum, „Irgendwann vor Harrys vierten oder fünftem Schuljahr, haben die Weasleys Harry abgeholt…"

„Ja, und dabei unser Wohnzimmer verwüstet, " sagte Petunia mit säuerlicher Miene, „als sie durch den Kamin kommen wollten."

„Ja, aber du musst dazu sagen, dass sie nicht ahnen konnten, dass er verschlossen und durch einen elektrischen Kamin ersetzt wurde.", wandte Dudley nun ein.

„Ja, schon gut.", meinte Petunia.

„Jedenfalls waren die Zwillinge, Ron und ihr Vater dabei.", erzählte Dudley weiter.

Die anderen nickten verstehend, bei Melinda zuckte es verdächtig um die Mundwinkel, da sie die Story schon kannte.

„Jedenfalls verlor einer von den Zwillingen, wie zufällig ein paar Toffees.", fuhr Dudley fort, „Und ich hatte, obwohl ich Schiss vor den Zauberern hatte, nicht besseres zu tun, als mir eines von den Dingern zu schnappen, und in den Mund zu stecken."

Melinda prustete los, woraufhin sie Petunia, James und Charlotte erstaunt ansahen.

„Das ist nicht fair, Schatz!", meinte Dudley, nun mit gespielt weinerlicher Stimme.

„Nein, das war wirklich nicht lustig!", meinte Petunia ernst.

„Was ist denn nun passiert?", fragte Charlotte.

„Nun, " antwortete Dudley, „nachdem ich das Toffee im Mund hatte, begann meine Zunge zu wachsen und wollte gar nicht wieder aufhören. Mum und Dad wollten sie mir wohl aus dem Leib reißen. Mr. Weasley wollte helfen, aber Mum und Dad haben ihn lange Zeit nicht gelassen."

„Na ja, " meinte Petunia, „Wir hatten damals Angst, die Zunge würde so lang bleiben und wir dachten, dass es absichtlich gemacht wurde."

„Es wurde ja auch absichtlich gemacht, weil die Zwillinge von Harry wussten, wie verfressen ich war und dass ich alles Mögliche in mich hineingestopft habe an Essbarem."

Nun lachten alle, bis auf Petunia.

„Also, ich fand das nicht so lustig, aber egal, es ist vorbei.", meinte sie versöhnlich.

Betty und Eric Granger, die sich noch einen Kürbissaft genehmigt hatten, kamen auf die kleine Truppe zu und fragten,

„Wollen wir langsam zum Festsaal gehen? Hermione hat uns gesagt, wo wir hinmüssen. Vielleicht finden wir noch ein paar gute Plätze.

„Ja, lasst uns gehen.", beschloss Melinda, „Es ist zehn Minuten vor zwei. Wer weiß, wie viele Leute noch kommen."

Die Grangers gingen voraus und erklärten,

„Hermione hat uns gesagt, dass wir durch den Hinterausgang in das gegenüberliegende Gebäude müssen."

„Aha.", meinte Melinda, „Aber kommen wir denn da so ohne weiteres rein? Schließlich sind wir ja alle Muggel."

„Ja, kommen wir.", meinte Eric Granger. Inzwischen waren sie durch den Hinterausgang des „Tropfenden Kessels" getreten und schauten auf das lange, schmale Gebäude, dass wie eine Baracke aussah. Vor ihm standen zwei Männer, die auf jemanden zu warten schienen.

„Oh, da sollen wir alle Platz finden?", fragte Petunia skeptisch, „Außerdem sieht es schon ziemlich verkommen aus."

Die Grangers schmunzelten, „Ja, aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir in der magischen Welt sind. Hermione hat uns da schon einige unglaubliche Sachen erzählt.", sagte Betty.

Eric fügte hinzu, „In der magischen Welt, sind die Dinge nicht immer so, wie sie für uns normale Menschen scheinen."

Die kleine Truppe ging auf die Baracke zu und wurde von den zwei wartenden Herren begrüßt,

„Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren! Wollen Sie zu der Info-Veranstaltung Hogwarts?"

„Ja, wollen wir.", antwortete Dudley.

„Gut", meinte einer der Herren, „Dürfte ich dann um ihre Namen bitten?"

Das Grüppchen nannte ihre Namen und dann durften Dudley, Melinda und die Grangers durchgehen. Dabei begleitete sie einer der Herren, der kurz darauf wieder vor dem Gebäude erschien.

Bei James, Charlotte und Petunia stutzten die Herren und meinten,

„Charlotte und James Harris habe ich hier nicht auf der Liste und eine Petunia Dursley auch nicht."

Petunia wurde eine Spur blasser und auch James und Charlotte schauten etwas verwundert.

„Aber wir müssen drauf stehen!", meinte Charlotte.

Die Herren überflogen noch einmal ihre Liste und schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Aber wir haben uns doch für das Hogwarts-Wochenende eintragen lassen.", meinte Charlotte noch einmal.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie einen Moment. Wir haben hier nur die Listen für die Veranstaltung, in der es um die Schule geht.", sagte einer der Männer.

„Ja, weil die zuerst stattfindet und dann geht es erst um das Hogwarts-Wochenende. Aber ich schaue mal auf der betreffenden Liste nach…"

Nach einer Weile rief er, „Na, da haben wir Sie ja! Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Aufregung, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

Petunia, Charlotte und James atmeten erleichtert auf und gingen mit Melinda, die auf die drei zurückgekommen und auf sie gewartet hatte, sowie einem der Herren, in die Baracke.

Was sie dann sahen, verschlug ihnen erst einmal die Sprache.

„Wow!", sagte Melinda, „Das hätte man von außen nicht vermutet!"

Sie sahen vor sich vier lange Tische, an denen schon einige Leute saßen. Nur noch wenige Plätze waren frei. Vor den Leuten standen Kaffeegedecke und in der Mitte der Tische verschiedene Krüge und Kannen und so viele Teller mit Kuchenbergen, das man Angst haben konnte, die Tische würden unter der Last zusammenbrechen.

Vorne am anderen Ende des Raumes war ein Podest, auf dem ebenfalls ein langer Tisch war mit sechzehn hohen Stühlen dahinter.

Vor dem Podest war eine große Leinwand aufgestellt, die sicher von dem altertümlichen Projektor, der wiederum vor der Leinwand stand, angestrahlt werden würde.

Links und rechts vor dem Podest waren jeweils drei Tische, auf denen dicke Bücher und Pergamente gestapelt waren.

Die vier wurden durch Zurufe von Dudleys Stimme aus ihrem Erstaunen heraus gerissen.

„Melinda! Mum!", konnten sie hören. „Hier sind wir!"

Dudley stand einige Meter vor ihnen und winkte heftig. Daraufhin setzte sich die Truppe in Bewegung und nahm die Plätze ein, die ihnen Dudley und die Grangers reserviert hatten.

„Was gab es denn für Probleme?", fragte Dudley. Melinda erzählte kurz, was geschehen war.

Dann meinte Dudley, „Das ist ein toller Schuppen, was?", meinte Dudley bewundernd, „Von außen eine schäbige Baracke und drinnen ein Riesensaal!"

Melinda nickte lächelnd. Dann sagte Dudley noch, „Oh, Mann, hätte ich mich doch ein wenig früher dafür interessiert, was Harry so machte."

Melinda meinte, „Das kannst du ja jetzt mit deinen Kindern nachholen. Harry und Ginny sind dabei sicher gerne behilflich."

Dudley wollte daraufhin noch etwas erwidern, verstummte aber augenblicklich, als durch einen Seiteneingang zwei Hexen eintraten.

Eine davon war schlank und sah recht streng aus. Ihre weißen Haare waren zu einem Knoten streng am Hinterkopf gebändigt. Sie trug einen Umhang im Schottenmuster und auf dem Kopf einen smaragdgrünen Hut. Ihre Augen zierten eine viereckige Brille. Die andere Hexe war etwas kleiner und rundlicher. Auf ihrem Kopf hatte sie viele graue Löckchen. Sie trug einen Umhang mit floralem Muster und einen schwarzen Hut.

Beide Hexen stiegen auf das Podest und stellten sich hinter zwei Stühle in der Mitte.

Sie warteten einen Moment, bis sich das Stimmengewirr im Saal gelegt hatte, dann hielt sich die größere der beiden den Zauberstab an den Hals und sagte,

„Sonorus!"

Gebannt schauten alle zu ihr hin.

Sie lächelte und begann zu sprechen,

„Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagal. Ich bin die derzeit noch amtierende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und als diese begrüße ich sie recht herzlich zu dieser Info-Veranstaltung."

Beifall brandete auf. Nachdem dieser verstummt war, sprach Minerva McGonagal weiter.

„Wie ich eben schon sagte, bin ich noch amtierende Schulleiterin. Zum Ende des kommenden Schuljahres werde ich jedoch in meinen, wie ich meine, wohlverdienten Ruhestand gehen. Danach wird meine, von mir sehr geschätzte Kollegin, Professor Pomona Sprout, an meine Stelle treten."

Minerva McGonagal zeigte auf die Hexe neben ihr, die freundlich in den Saal nickte.

Wieder gab es Beifall. Als es wieder ruhiger wurde, sprach Professor Sprout ein paar Worte,

„Nun, meine Damen und Herren. Nachdem Professor McGonagal mich Ihnen vorgestellt hat, möchte auch ich Sie hier herzlich begrüßen. Wir beide werden Sie heute gemeinsam durch diese Veranstaltung begleiten und hoffen, dass wir ihre offenen Fragen klären können. Doch zuvor möchte ich noch einige unserer anderen Lehrer begrüßen."

Daraufhin öffnete sich wieder die Seitentür und einige Frauen und Männer traten ein. Unter ihnen war auch ein sehr großer Mann, den Dudley sofort erkannt, obwohl er inzwischen ergraut war. Auch Petunia erkannte ihn sofort und ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig vor Schreck.

„Das müsste dieser Hagrid sein.", flüsterte er Melinda zu, „Er hatte damals Harry diesen Brief gebracht und mir das Schweineschwänzchen verpasst."

Petunia schaute Dudley an und wies mit dem Kopf zu Hagrid.

„Weißt du, wer das ist?", zischte sie leise.

Dudley nickte und meinte leise flüsternd, „Ja, natürlich."

Melinda bat die beiden ruhig zu sein, weil Professor Sprout begann, die Lehrer vorzustellen,

die sich vor dem Podest aufgestellt hatten.

„Darf ich Ihnen dann die Lehrer von Hogwarts vorstellen?", begann sie,

„Zuerst haben wir Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Lehrer für das Fach Magische Geschöpfe, das ab dem dritten Schuljahr gelehrt wird. Außerdem ist er Hüter der Schlösser und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er betreut die magischen Tiere, die auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts ein Zuhause gefunden haben."

Hagrid trat daraufhin einige Schritte vor und verbeugte sich.

Professor Sprout stellte den nächsten Lehrer vor,

„Professor Neville Longbottom, Professor für Kräuterkunde und außerdem Hauslehrer für das Haus Gryffindor." Neville Longbottom stellte sich zu Hagrid.

„Dann darf ich Ihnen Professor Dean Thomas vorstellen, Professor für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Aurora Sinistra. Sie unterrichtet Astronomie."

Auch diese beiden nahmen Aufstellung neben Hagrid und Neville.

„Einige Fächer besetzen wir seit einigen Jahren mit zwei Lehrern, die sie dieses Fach dann teilen. Es sind ausnahmslos junge Mütter, die neben ihrem Beruf auch noch eine Familie haben, um die sie sich kümmern müssen. Aus diesem Grund werden jeweils für einige Fächer zwei Lehrkräfte unterrichten und zwar für das Fach Zaubertränke, Professor Daphne Greengrass und Professor Melinda Bobbin, für das Fach Verwandlung Penelope Clearwater und Sally-Anne Perks, für das Fach Zauberkunst Professor Padma Patil und Professor Vicky Frobisher, sowie für das Fach Wahrsagen Professor Lavender Brown und Professor Parvati Patil."

Auch diese Damen reihten sich bei den schon aufgerufenen Lehrern ein.

„Zum Schluss möchte ich Ihnen noch Professor Alicia Spinnet für das Fach Besenflugstunden vorstellen, die zudem auch für Quidditch, eine Zauberersportart an Hogwarts zuständig ist und der letzte hier heute anwesende Lehrer ist Professor Justin Finch-Fletchley. Er unterrichtet das Fach Muggelkunde."

Die Anwesenden im Saal klatschten minutenlang Beifall, bis Professor McGonagal dankend um Ruhe bat.

„Meine Damen und Herren! Bevor wir mit der eigentlichen Veranstaltung beginnen, möchte ich Sie einladen, sich von dem auf Ihren Tischen bereit gestellten Kuchen und den Getränken zu bedienen. Wir hoffen, dass es Ihnen munden möge und wünschen einen ‚Guten Appetit!'"

Daraufhin nahmen auch die Lehrer an ihrem Tisch Platz und dann herrschte für eine Weile mehr oder weniger eine „gefräßige Stille".

Doch irgendwann waren alle fertig und die Teller verschwanden von einem Moment zum anderen, was natürlich einiges erstauntes Gemurmel hervorrief.

Als sich jedoch Professor McGonagal erhob, wurde es augenblicklich ruhig.

„Nun, nachdem wir uns nun ein wenig gestärkt haben, möchte ich Ihnen einiges über Hogwarts erzählen, den Ablauf des Schulalltages, Freizeitmöglichkeiten, Unterbringung und so weiter. Beginnen wir zuerst mit den Schulmaterialien, die Sie hier in der Winkelgasse erwerben können. Bevor Sie jedoch einkaufen können, müssen Sie bei Gringotts Geld umtauschen, da wir eine eigene Währung haben. Falls der eine oder andere von Ihnen unsicher sein sollte, bieten wir an, dass einer von uns Lehrern oder ein Vertrauensschüler Sie beim Einkauf begleitet. Wer dies in Anspruch nehmen möchte, gibt uns bitte im Anschluss an diese Veranstaltung Bescheid."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fragte,

„Sind hierzu Fragen, die Sie beantwortet haben möchten?"

Als sich keiner meldete fuhr Minerva McGonagal fort.

„Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Der Hogwarts-Express, der die Schüler nach Hogsmeade bringt, wo Hogwarts sich befindet, fährt am 1. September vom Gleis 9 ¾ von Kings Cross ab. Die Fahrkarten lagen den Briefen bei, die ihre Kinder mit der Zulassung für Hogwarts erhalten haben.

Der Zugang zum Gleis 9 ¾ befindet sich genau zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Am 1. September werden einige Zauberer vor Ort sein, um den Schülern zu helfen, zum Gleis zu kommen. Dieser ist für nichtmagische Menschen normalerweise nicht zugänglich, so dass Sie sich an diesem Tag schon vorher von Ihren Kindern verabschieden müssen. Eine Ausnahme wird der Tag sein, an dem das Hogwarts-Wochenende stattfindet. Doch dazu erst später mehr.

Wenn ihre Kinder in Hogsmeade angekommen sind, werden die Erstklässler von Professor Hagrid in Empfang genommen und in kleinen Booten über den See, der zu Hogwarts gehört, zum Schloss gebracht. In den folgenden Jahren, werden die Schüler in Kutschen nach Hogwarts gefahren."

Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach Professor McGonagal weiter,

„Ich möchte es nicht versäumen, zu erwähnen, das Zaubern während der Ferien nicht erlaubt ist, da Schüler unter 17 Jahren, in der Zaubererwelt, minderjährig sind. Bitte achten Sie darauf, denn sonst kann dies bedeuten, dass ihr Kind von Hogwarts ausgeschlossen wird. Diese Bestimmung gilt ab dem , denn ab diesem Zeitpunkt, sind Ihre Kinder Schüler von Hogwarts." Kurzes Schweigen, nachdem ein allgemeines Gemurmel ausbrach.

Als es wieder ruhiger wurde, sah Minerva McGonagal, dass jemand eine Frage hatte.

„Ja? Bitte?"

Ein Mann um die 40 stand auf und fragte ein wenig besorgt,

„Also, wir haben schon alles eingekauft, auch den Zauberstab. Und mein Sohn hat schon probiert, einige Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren. Müssen wir jetzt befürchten, dass er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts darf?"

Professor McGonagal schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, denn noch ist er kein Schüler von Hogwarts. Aber ab dem 1. September und dann gilt in schulfreien Zeiten, also außerhalb von Hogwarts, dass er nicht zaubern darf.

Ihr Sohn ist sicher nicht der einzige, der ein wenig probieren möchte. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich das auch getan, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam."

Der Mann bedankte sich erleichtert und setzte sich. Dann meldete sich eine Frau,

„Ja, aber wie ist es, wenn schon ein Kind Hogwarts besucht, wie bei uns?"

Minerva McGonagal beruhigte sie, indem sie sagte,

„Das Ministerium kann bei mehr als einem Zaubererkind feststellen, von welchem der Zauber ausging. Also, wenn ihr jüngstes Kind ein wenig probiert, brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Ihr anderes Kind Probleme bekommt."

„Danke!", sagte die Frau und setzte sich.

„Gibt es dazu sonst noch Fragen?", rief McGonagal in den Raum und schaute sich suchend um, „Nein? Gut, dann werde ich zum nächsten Punkt kommen. Hogwarts ist ein magischer Ort. Das heißt, dass elektrische Geräte, wie Handys, Fernseher, Computer und dergleichen bei uns nicht funktionieren. Wir können Sie sicher nicht davon abhalten, Ihren Kindern Handys mitzugeben, aber Sie sollten wissen, dass ihre Kinder von Hogwarts aus nicht mit Ihnen telefonieren können. Das letzte Mal, das Ihre Kinder Sie anrufen können, ist definitiv vom Bahnhof in Hogsmeade aus. Die einzige Möglichkeit, Kontakt zu ihren Kindern zu halten, wird der Briefwechsel sein, der traditionsgemäß per Eule von statten geht. Natürlich wissen wir, dass einige von Ihnen in Gebieten leben, wo Eulen nun…nennen wir es einmal Erstaunen hervorrufen werden, wie uns viele Briefe von Eltern muggelstämmiger Zauberer beweisen. Aus diesem Grund haben wir uns etwas überlegt, wozu ich später noch etwas sagen werde."

McGonagal trank einen Schluck Wasser, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Kommen wir nun zum Auswahlverfahren. In Hogwarts gibt es vier Häuser, in die die Kinder nach ihren Begabungen und Fähigkeiten aufgeteilt werden. Es gibt Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin und Ravenclaw, benannt nach ihren vier Gründern, die vor mehr als tausend Jahren beschlossen hatte, eine Schule zu errichten, in denen magisch begabte Kinder in Magie unterrichtet werden. Um die Schüler objektiv auswählen zu können, haben die vier Gründer einen den „Sprechenden Hut" erschaffen, der, wenn er den Kindern auf den Kopf gesetzt wurde, erkennt, in welches Haus es am besten passt."

„Wofür stehen die Häuser?", fragte jemand aus dem Saal.

„Nun, Gryffindor steht für die besonders Mutigen, Ravenclaw für die besonders Klugen, Hufflepuff für Loyalität und Fleiß, Slytherin für Ehrgeiz und Stolz."

„Kann man den Hut bestechen?", fragte ein anderer, worauf er vereinzeltes Gelächter erntete.

„Nein, kann man nicht!", antwortete McGonagal trocken, „Womit wollen Sie das denn tun? Mit Galleonen, damit der Hut auf Shopping-Tour gehen kann?"

Beifall brandete auf. Minerva McGonagal fügte ihrer Antwort noch hinzu,

„Genau aus diesem Grund wurde der „Sprechende Hut" erschaffen, damit die Kinder vorurteilslos und ohne Berücksichtigung der Stellung der Eltern den ihnen am besten geeigneten Häusern zugeteilt werden. Allerdings berücksichtigt der Hut eventuelle Wünsche der Kinder, wenn er sich zwischen zwei Häusern entscheiden muss."

Wieder wurde anerkennend geklatscht.

McGonagal hob lächelnd die Arme und bat dankend um Ruhe.

„Jedem Haus ist ein Hauslehrer zugeteilt und das wären für das Haus Gryffindor, Professor Neville Longbottom, für Hufflepuff Professor Justin Finch-Fletchley, für Ravenclaw Professor Mandy Brocklehurst, die heute leider nicht hier sein kann, da sie erkrankt ist. Aber spätestens zum Hogwarts-Wochenende werden Sie sie kennen lernen. So und für Slytherin ist Professor Terence Higgs der Hauslehrer. Auch er ist heute nicht anwesend, da er mit seiner Familie noch im wohlverdienten Urlaub ist."

Nach kurzem Luftholen sprach sie weiter,

„Die Aufgabe der Hauslehrer ist es, sich um die Sorgen und Nöte der Schüler ihres Hauses zu kümmern, organisatorische Fragen zu klären und so weiter. Außerdem sind die Hauslehrer berechtigt, den Schülern Punkte zu geben und zwar auch für die Schüler der anderen Häuser, wenn sie gute Leistungen erbringen, aber auch ihnen welche abzuziehen, wenn Schüler gegen die Regeln verstoßen. Am Ende des Jahres wird dann das Haus mit den meisten Punkten, den Hauspokal gewinnen."

Inzwischen war Professor Sprout aufgestanden und dankte Minerva McGonagal für die bisherigen Ausführungen.

„Liebe Eltern, als stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts möchte ich Ihnen nun etwas über den Ablauf der Schulzeit Ihrer Kinder erzählen. Also im ersten und zweiten Jahren haben die Kinder folgende Fächer, in denen sie die Grundlagen der Zauberei erlernen; Zauberkunst, Geschichte der Zauberei, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Astronomie und Besenflugstunden. Ab dem dritten Jahr können sie noch diese Wahlfächer belegen: Wahrsagen, Arithmantik, Alte Runen, Muggelkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Jedes Jahr finden gegen Ende des Schuljahres Jahresabschlussexamen statt. Im fünften Jahr wird es erstmals etwas ernster, weil die Kinder dann Zauberergrade erlangen können, mit denen sie wichtige Weichen für ihre berufliche Zukunft stellen. Nach den erlangten Zauberergraden entscheidet sich nämlich, welche Fächer sie ab dem sechsten Hogwartsjahr belegen werden. Das siebente Jahr ist das Examensjahr, das hoffentlich alle mit möglichst vielen, guten UTZen verlassen werden."

Eine Frau war aufgestanden und hob die Hand.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte Professor Sprout freundlich.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber was bitte sind UTZe?"

„Eine gute Frage! UTZ steht für unheimlich toller Zauberer und je besser die sind, umso besser sind die Chancen für die Kinder einen guten Job zu bekommen."

„Ja, wie wohl überall.", sagte die Frau, „Danke für die Auskunft."

„Keine Ursache.", meinte Professor Sprout, „Gibt es dazu sonst noch Fragen?"

„Ja!", rief eine andere Frau aus dem Saal. Sie stand auf und fragte,

„Wann ist denn der erste Elternabend oder wie erfahren wir als Eltern, ob sich unser Kind in der Schule gut anstellt, oder ob es Probleme hat oder macht?"

Pomona Sprout lächelte und antwortete,

„Ich finde es sehr gut, dass Sie das fragen. Üblicherweise erhalten die Eltern einen Brief per Eule, wenn ihr Kind Probleme macht, aber in den vergangenen Jahren wurden wir vermehrt von Muggel-Eltern angesprochen, ob es nicht möglich wäre, ein oder zweimal im Jahr einen Elternabend zu machen, in dem über den Werdegang der Kinder gesprochen wird."

„Sehr gut!"

„Toll!", waren nur einige der zustimmenden Zurufe aus dem Saal.

„Ja und aus diesem Grund werden wir ab diesem Jahr zwei oder drei Elternabende veranstalten. Zu gegebener Zeit erhalten Sie dann eine Nachricht von uns, wann und wo das stattfinden wird."

„Danke, das ist gut zu wissen!", sagte die Frau lächelnd.

Pomona Sprout lächelte und fragte, „Hat noch jemand Fragen?"

„Ja, hier!", meldete sich ein Mann.

„Müssen unsere Kinder wirklich mit Federn auf Pergament schreiben oder dürfen sie auch Bleistifte oder Kugelschreiber benutzen?"

„Ja, ihre Kinder müssen das tun und Sie als Eltern tun gut daran, sich mit etwas Pergament und Federn zu bevorraten, damit die Kinder ein wenig üben können vorher. Dann fällt es ihnen leichter beim Start in Hogwarts. Glauben Sie mir, es ist nur eine Frage der Übung."

„Gut, danke.", meinte der Mann ein wenig skeptisch und setzte sich.

Pomona Sprout erteilte einer weiteren Frau, das Wort, die wissen wollte,

„Wie lange ist denn der Unterricht jeden Tag?"

„Oh, das ist unterschiedlich. Es gibt vormittags Stunden und auch nachmittags. Astronomie findet meistens abends statt. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt, der Unterricht ist so eingeteilt, dass die Kinder nicht überfordert werden.", antwortete die Professorin.

„Ja und wie sieht es mit den Hausaufgaben aus? Mein anderer Sohn sagte uns, es sind manchmal sehr viele und teilweise recht schwer. Wer hilft den Kindern dann?"

Pomona Sprout antwortete,

„Die Hausaufgaben sind meiner Meinung nach auch so, dass die Kinder damit nicht überfordert sind. Hilfe können sie vom jeweiligen Fachlehrer, den Vertrauensschülern oder älteren Mitschülern bekommen. Außerdem haben wir eine umfangreiche Bibliothek, wo schon Generationen von Hogwarts-Schülern Rat und Hilfe gefunden haben. Zur Menge der Hausaufgaben habe ich nur zu sagen, dass einige Schüler auch ihre Hausaufgaben bis zum letzten Moment aufschieben und dann natürlich Probleme haben, sie zu schaffen. Natürlich will ich ihrem Kind nicht unterstellen, das es das auch so handhabt, aber…"

„Oh, doch, das könnte schon sein.", antwortete die Frau grinsend, „Na, da werde ich ihm mal auf den Zahn fühlen. Danke für die Antwort."

„Gut", sagte Professor Sprout nun, „Wie alle Schüler in der Welt, haben auch die Hogwarts-Schüler irgendwann ihre wohlverdienten Ferien. Das wären zwei Wochen Weihnachtsferien, eine Woche Osterferien und dann natürlich die Sommerferien."

Die Professorin nahm einen Schluck Wasser und fuhr dann fort.

„Die Kinder können in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fahren und in den Sommerferien natürlich. In den Osterferien bleiben die meisten Kinder in Hogwarts, da diese Woche für Stoffwiederholungen genutzt wird, was heißt, das die Kinder damit beschäftigt sind, sich den Unterrichtsstoff des vergangenen Schuljahres noch einmal vorzunehmen, um möglichst gute Jahresabschlussprüfungen zu haben. Dafür bekommen sie über Ostern einige Hausaufgaben, die sich mit dem Stoff des Schuljahres beschäftigen.

Zu Weihnachten können die Kinder auch in Hogwarts bleiben. Dafür geht rechtzeitig vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien eine Liste um, in der sich die Kinder eintragen können."

Pomona Sprout schwieg nun kurz. Dann erkundigte sie sich,

„Gibt es hierzu noch Fragen?"

Eine Frau meldete sich,

„Warum können die Kinder nicht auch Ostern nach Hause kommen?"

„Oh, sie können, wenn sie es wollen, aber wie ich schon sagte, müssen die Kinder für die Jahresabschlussprüfungen lernen, weil kurz nach Ostern mit den Vorbereitungen darauf begonnen wird. Die meisten Kinder bleiben in Hogwarts, weil sie hier alle Möglichkeiten haben Orte zu nutzen, wie zum Beispiel die Bibliothek."

„Aha, danke."

„So", begann nun wieder Professor Sprout, „Im Moment denke ich, habe ich erst einmal das Wichtigste gesagt. Natürlich gibt es auch für die Freizeit Angebote, über die Sie meine Kollegen Professor Alicia Spinnet und Professor Justin Finch-Fletchley unterrichten möchten."

Daraufhin traten die beiden genannten Lehrer nach vorn und begrüßten die Anwesenden.

„Guten Tag, liebe Eltern. Auch wir möchten Sie recht herzlich hier begrüßen und Ihnen einiges über die Freizeitmöglichkeiten in Hogwarts erzählen. Dazu bitte ich zuerst Professor Spinnet um ihren Beitrag."

Alicia Spinnet bedankte sich lächelnd,

„Danke Professor Finch-Fletchley. Liebe Eltern, mein Name ist Alicia Spinnet. Ich gebe in Hogwarts den Erstklässlern Besenflugstunden und bin auch für Quidditch verantwortlich und stelle gemeinsam mit den Mannschaftskapitänen der Häuser die Mannschaften zusammen. Bei den Spielen fungiere ich als Schiedsrichterin."

Alicia machte eine kurze Pause und schaute in den Saal, dann sprach sie lächelnd weiter,

„Wie ich an vielen fragenden Gesichtern sehen kann, ist für die meisten von Ihnen Quidditch kein Begriff. Nun das ist nicht verwunderlich, schließlich kommen Sie alle aus einer ganz anderen Welt, wie ich. Also, dann möchte ich Ihnen einmal erklären, worum es bei Quidditch geht. Professor Finch-Fletchley ist so freundlich, uns den Projektor anzuschalten."

Kurz darauf konnten die Anwesenden auf der Leinwand eine Zeichnung von einem Quidditch-Feld, sieben Figuren, einem Besen und einiger Bälle sehen.

Alicia Spinnet hatte einen Zeigestock in der Hand wies sie auf das Feld.

„Das hier ist ein Quidditch-Feld. Auf jeder Seite können sie drei Torringe sehen, durch die die jeweils gegnerische Mannschaft so viele Bälle wie möglich bringen muss, um Punkte zu erringen und am Ende das Spiel zu gewinnen. Das wird mit dem Quaffel gemacht."

Sie zeigte auf einen großen, hellroten Ball und erläuterte,

„Das ist dieser hier. Zu Quidditch gehören noch Klatscher und der Schnatz."

Sie wies auf zwei gemalte Eisenkugeln und einen kleinen, goldenen geflügelten Ball.

„Wie Sie an der Höhe der Torringe und der Zuschauerränge sehen können, wird Quidditch auf Besen gespielt. Zu einer Quidditch-Mannschaft gehören sieben Spieler. Das ist der Hüter, der die Torringe verteidigt und möglichst wenige Quaffel der gegnerischen Mannschaft durchlässt. Dann gibt es noch drei Jäger, die den Quaffel in ihren Besitz bringen müssen, um ihn daraufhin durch einen der gegnerischen Torringe zu werfen. Gelingt ihnen das, erhält ihre Mannschaft zehn Punkte. Die Treiber wiederum versuchen durch Schlagen der Klatscher, die gegnerischen Jäger am Tore werfen zu hindern. Der letzte und oft entscheidende Spieler, ist der Sucher. Seine Aufgabe, ist es, den goldenen Schnatz zu fangen, der sehr klein und flink ist. Er ist sehr schwer zu fangen, bringt aber der Mannschaft des Suchers 150 Punkte, was meistens zu Gewinn des Spieles ausreicht. Jedes Spiel endet mit dem Fang des Schnatzes. Es kann also durchaus sein, das ein Spiel einige Stunden dauert."

Alicia schwieg einen Moment und fragte dann die Anwesenden,

„Haben Sie hierzu Fragen?"

Ein Mann meldete sich und wollte wissen,

„Darf sich denn jeder Schüler für die Quidditch-Mannschaft bewerben?"

„Sofern er gut auf dem Besen fliegen kann ja. Die Spieler für die Mannschaften werden in Auswahlspielen, die der jeweilige Mannschaftskapitän leitet, ermittelt."

„Aha, aber gibt es in Hogwarts auch andere Sportarten, wie Fußball, oder so?", fragte der Mann weiter.

„Oh, dazu kann Ihnen mein Kollege Professor Finch-Fletchley ein wenig mehr erzählen."

Justin machte den Projektor aus und trat dann vor die Leinwand.

„Also, liebe Eltern. Mein Name ist Justin Finch-Fletchley und ich bin wie Ihre Kinder muggelstämmig. Auch ich habe in meiner Hogwartszeit Sportarten wie Fußball oder Basketball vermisst und so freue ich mich sehr, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir da inzwischen Abhilfe geschaffen haben. Seit wenigen Jahren gibt es in Hogwarts auch die Möglichkeit, Fußball oder Basketball zu spielen. Natürlich ist Quidditch weitaus beliebter, aber inzwischen haben wird zumindest schon beim Fußball, vier brauchbare Mannschaften aufstellen können, die auch, wie die Quidditch-Mannschaften darum kämpfen den Pokal für die beste Mannschaft zu erringen. Die Spieler für die jeweiligen Mannschaften werden wie beim Quidditch in Auswahlspielen am Anfang des Jahres ermittelt."

Vereinzelter Beifall kam auf und danach sprach Justin weiter.

„Wie auch die Quidditch-Spieler, müssen sich in Auswahlspielen für die Mannschaft qualifizieren."

„Sehr schön, da wird sich mein Junge freuen."

„Super, dass es das auch gibt."

Diese und andere zustimmende Zwischenrufe waren nach Justins Vortrag zu hören.

Dann ergriff wieder Alicia das Wort.

„Natürlich gibt es auch noch andere Vereine und Klubs in Hogwarts, wie zum Beispiel den Koboldsteinklub, einen Kochklub, einen Klub, wo die besten Zaubertrankschüler der Schule an bestimmten Projekten forschen, um zum Beispiel einen Trank zu verbessern oder so. Außerdem haben wir festgestellt, dass unsere Zaubererkinder in vielen Dingen recht unbeholfen sind und deshalb haben wir einen Klub ins Leben gerufen, der sich mit handwerklichen Dingen beschäftigt und einen…ähm, nennen wir es Modeklub, in dem die Zaubererkinder erlernen können, sich vorteilhaft für die Muggelwelt zu kleiden, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen."

„Das ist aber mal eine gute Idee!", flüsterte Petunia anerkennend, „So, wie die manchmal rumlaufen…"

„Na ja, " antwortete daraufhin Melinda. „Ich kam mir in meiner Kleidung heute auch etwas seltsam vor, unter den ganzen Umhangträgern."

„Ja, vielleicht sollten wir uns für den Aufenthalt in der magischen Welt, ein oder zwei Umhänge zulegen.", meinte daraufhin kichernd Petunia.

„Darüber sollten wir mal ernsthaft nachdenken.", war Melindas Meinung.

„Pscht!", zischte Dudley, „Ich will etwas verstehen!"

Petunia und Melinda sahen sich grinsend an und verdrehten amüsiert die Augen, waren danach aber still, um wieder den Worten von Alicia zu folgen.

„….für Zaubererkinder, aber es sollte ihre Kinder bei Interesse nicht daran hindern, diesen Klubs beizutreten. Sicher können sie mit dem einen oder anderen Rat helfen und natürlich auch selbst etwas lernen."

Nun war wieder Professor McGonagal aufgestanden und dankte ihren beiden Kollegen für ihren Beitrag.

„So, liebe Eltern, nun möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas zum Postsystem erzählen und zur Helga-Hufflepuff-Stiftung. Zuerst zum Postsystem."

McGonagal räusperte sich kurz und sprach dann weiter.

„Üblicherweise wird unsere Post durch Posteulen befördert, aber wir wissen, dass nicht alle Muggel so wohnen, dass dies unbeobachtet bliebe oder zumindest bei anderen Menschen für Gesprächsstoff und unliebsame Fragen sorgen würde. Es gibt auch sicher einige unter ihnen, die es möglichst geheim halten wollen, dass ihr Kind eine Zaubererschule besucht.

Für diese Eltern haben wir eine Möglichkeit geschaffen, wie sie ihre Post so normal wie möglich befördern können. Es gibt ausgewählte Orte in ganz Großbritannien zu denen Sie ihre Briefe postlagernd schicken können. Von diesen ausgewählten Postämtern wird die Post täglich abgeholt, und dann nach Hogsmeade gebracht, wo sie dann auf dem üblichen Wege, mit den Eulen, zu den Schülern gebracht wird. Wir finden das ein wenig umständlich, aber hoffen, damit diejenigen Eltern zufrieden stellen zu können, denen die Zustellung per Eule aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nicht so genehm ist. Eltern, die diesen Service wünschen, tragen sich bitte nach der Veranstaltung in Listen ein, die hier bei uns ausliegen."

Kurzes Schweigen, dann fragte McGonagal,

„Gibt es hierzu Fragen?"

Einige Anwesende waren aufgestanden und wollten Antworten haben.

„Aber bleibt denn auch das Postgeheimnis gewahrt, wenn wir die Briefe postlagernd schicken?"

„Können wir auch selbst Posteulen halten und wenn ja, wo bekommt man sie und wie soll man sie halten. Was fressen sie?"

„Wie erhalten wir Briefe von unseren Kindern, wenn wir diesen Service nutzen wollen?"

„Moment, Moment, ich kann nur eine Frage auf einmal beantworten!", sagte McGonagal.

„Zur Frage des Postgeheimnisses. Die Eltern, die diesen besonderen Postservice wünschen, erhalten einige wieder verwendbare Umschläge, auf denen die Adresse des Postamtes steht, das für ihren Wohnort zuständig ist. In diesen Umschlag packen Sie bitte den verschlossenen, an Ihr Kind adressierten Umschlag. Umgekehrt funktioniert das genauso. Alle Eltern, die sich für diesen speziellen Service eingetragen haben, sind im Postamt Hogsmeade vermerkt. Das heißt, ihre Kinder schicken, wie üblich, mit einer Schuleule ihre Post nach Hogsmeade, von wo sie dann wieder auf die jeweiligen Postämter verteilt wir, die die Briefe dann an Sie schicken."

Einige der Anwesenden setzten sich wieder, weil ihre Fragen beantwortet waren. Dann begann McGonagal wieder zu sprechen.

„Natürlich kann jeder, der möchte, eine Eule halten. Sie können gut ausgebildete Posteulen in der Winkelgasse im „Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus" erwerben. Die Eulen suchen sich in der Regel ihr Futter selber und man sollte ihnen Möglichkeiten schaffen, dass sie ausfliegen können. Als Leckereien, können Sie ihren Eulen von Zeit zu Zeit Eulenkekse geben, die Sie auch in der Winkelgasse bekommen."

Nachdem Fragen diesbezüglich geklärt waren, begann McGonagal die Helga-Hufflepuff-Stiftung zu erläutern.

„Wir wissen, dass es für einige Eltern schwer ist, die notwendigen Schulsachen für ihre Kinder zu erwerben. Für diese gibt es die Helga-Hufflepuff-Stiftung, die diesen Eltern hilft, indem sie ihnen einen bestimmten Betrag zur Verfügung stellt. Dafür müssen die Eltern, die denken, dafür in Frage zu kommen, einen Antrag einreichen. Die Formulare dafür liegen bei uns aus. Wir versprechen Ihnen, schnellstmöglich zu entscheiden, ob die Anträge bewilligt werden oder nicht."

Eine Frau meldete sich.

„Ich habe da mal eine Frage. Wie erhalten die Kinder neues Schulmaterial, wenn zum Beispiel das Pergament ausgeht oder Federn kaputt gehen?"

McGonagal lächelte und antwortete,

„Es ist gut, dass Sie das fragen. Seit zwei Jahren gibt es in Hogwarts einen kleinen Laden oder Kiosk, wie es bei den Muggeln heißen würde. Dort verkauft die Frau des Hausmeisters, Mrs. Hopkins-Branstone, Federkiele, Pergament und auch Süßigkeiten. Falls Mrs. Hopkins-Branstone bestimmte Dinge nicht zur Verfügung hat, bestellt sie diese, damit die Schüler sie einige Tage später erwerben können."

„Oh, das ist aber gut. Dann müssen wir nicht alles per Post oder per Eule schicken."

McGonagal nickte,

„Ja, das stimmt. Dies war übrigens ein Vorschlag von einigen unserer muggelstämmigen Schüler. Ab dem dritten Schuljahr dürfen Ihre Kinder übrigens an ausgewählten Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade und können sich dort mit benötigten Unterrichtsmaterialien eindecken. Dafür müssen sie aber von Ihnen eine Erlaubnis haben, die Sie am Ende des zweiten Schuljahres erhalten werden. Aber für die Schüler des ersten und zweiten Hogwartsjahres, ist das eine sehr gute Einrichtung."

Viele zustimmende Zwischenrufe waren zu hören, dann stand eine Frau auf und fragte,

„So, jetzt wissen wir ein wenig, wie der Unterricht abläuft, was in der Freizeit gemacht werden kann und so weiter. Aber wie sieht es denn aus, wenn unsere Kinder krank werden?"

„Dafür ist natürlich auch gesorgt", antwortete McGonagal. „Schließlich sind wir sehr daran interessiert, dass es unseren Schülern gut geht und sie sich bester Gesundheit erfreuen. In Hogwarts gibt es einen Krankenflügel, in dem zwei sehr engagierte Heilerinnen arbeiten. Es sind Mrs. Morag McDougal und Mrs. Lisa Turpin. Sie werden die beiden kennen lernen, wenn Sie am Hogwarts-Wochenende teilnehmen."

„Danke!", sagte die Frau und setzte sich wieder.

„So, liebe Eltern, dann denke ich, sind wir am Ende der Info-Veranstaltung, in der es um Hogwarts und die schulischen Belange ihrer Kinder geht. Bevor wir uns den Dingen zuwenden, die mit dem Hogwarts-Wochenende zusammenhängen, schlage ich vor, dass wir zwanzig Minuten Pause machen. Diejenigen, die an der jetzt nach Hause gehen, weil sie am Hogwarts-Wochenende nicht teilnehmen, wünsche ich einen guten Nachhause-Weg. Alle anderen sehe ich dann sicher in zwanzig Minuten wieder."

Einige der Anwesenden erhoben sich schon, als McGonagal noch einmal das Wort ergriff,

„Alle Eltern von Erst-Klässlern bitte ich sich von den Tischen links und rechts ein Buch „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" für ihre Kinder weg zu nehmen. Es ist ein kleines Präsent der Schule an unsere muggelstämmigen Schüler."

Die Anwesenden klatschten Beifall und schon bald waren die Tische leer, einige Lehrer und Eltern verließen kurz den Saal, um sich die Beine zu vertreten, auf Toilette zu gehen oder eine Zigarette zu rauchen.

Nach zwanzig Minuten war der Saal wieder gut gefüllt. Kaum ein Platz war leer.

„Willkommen zurück, liebe Eltern, Großeltern und Freunde unserer muggelstämmigen Schüler. Jetzt möchten wir Sie kurz darüber informieren, was für den Besuch in Hogwarts am kommenden Wochenende zu beachten ist. Dazu bitte ich wieder meine Kollegin Professor Sprout, einige Worte zu sagen.", eröffnete McGonagal nach der Pause die Veranstaltung.

Professor Sprout erhob sich und begann zu reden,

„Ja, liebe Eltern, nun ist es bald soweit. Sie erleben den historischen Moment, als erste Muggel, Hogwarts zu besichtigen. Dafür mussten wir natürlich einige Maßnahmen treffen, die ich Ihnen nun erläutern möchte.

Damit Sie zweifelsfrei als diejenigen erkannt werden, die sich für das Wochenende in Hogwarts eingetragen haben, bitte ich Sie, die Formulare, die augenblicklich auf Ihren Plätzen erscheinen sollten, gewissenhaft auf Richtigkeit zu prüfen und zu unterschreiben. Diese Formulare sollten Sie danach gewissenhaft aufbewahren, da es dafür keinen Ersatz gibt. Diese Formulare sind sozusagen Ihre Einritts- und Fahrkarte nach Hogwarts. Haben das alle verstanden?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel aus dem Saal ließ Professor Sprout weiterreden,

„Mit diesem Formular, kommen Sie bitte am 4. August nach Kings Cross zum Gleis 9 3/4 , also auf Gleis 9 oder zehn. Dort werden Sie an einer Absperrung zwei Herren sehen, die Ihre Formulare prüfen und Sie dann auf den Gleis 9 ¾ durch die Absperrung bringen. Dort wartet der Hogwarts-Express auf Sie, der Sie nach Hogsmeade bringt. Dort warten dann Kutschen auf Sie, die Sie nach Hogwarts bringen werden."

Allgemeines Stimmengewirr brach aus. Minerva McGonagal stand daraufhin auf und bat um Ruhe. Nachdem dies geschehen war, konnte Professor Sprout weiterreden.

„Der Hogwarts-Express startet am 4. August um 9 Uhr morgens. Ich empfehle Ihnen, nicht nur Sommersachen einzupacken, sondern auch einige wärmere Sachen, da es in Hogwarts doch recht kühl werden kann. Ich möchte Sie hier an dieser Stelle bitten, dass Sie, wenn Sie in Hogwarts sind, keine Tiere oder Pflanzen zu berühren, ohne das wir Ihnen dafür die Erlaubnis geben. Nur so, können wir unangenehme Unfälle oder dergleichen vermeiden. So, das war es von meiner Seite. Nun werden Professor McGonagal und Professor Spinnet noch einiges dazu sagen, was in Hogwarts passieren wird. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Beifall für Professor Sprout, dann traten Minerva McGonagal und Alicia Spinnett nach vorne.

„Nun, meine lieben Anwesenden. Natürlich haben wir uns Gedanken gemacht, wie wir Ihnen den Aufenthalt in Hogwarts so schön und interessant wie möglich gestalten können und hoffen sehr, dass uns dass gelingen wird.

Beginnen wir damit, wo Sie untergebracht werden sollen. Das wird ausschließlich in den Türmen der vier Häuser geschehen. Wir haben es glücklicherweise so einrichten können, dass die Familien möglichst zusammen in einem Zimmer sind.

Die Verpflegung erfolgt in der großen Halle, wie für die Schüler auch. Sie werden dort an den vier Tischen sitzen, wie ab September ihre Kinder.

Am Ankunftstag, wird nach der Zimmeraufteilung, ihr Aufenthalt in Hogwarts mit einem Festessen um 20 Uhr beginnen.

Am nächsten Tag, haben Sie in der Zeit von 7 bis 10 Uhr die Möglichkeit zu frühstücken.

Danach beginnt eine Führung durch das Schloss, also die Klassenräume, die Küche, den Astronomieturm und so weiter.

Dafür werden Sie in Gruppen aufgeteilt, die von unseren Lehrkräften geführt werden.

Von 12 bis 14 Uhr gibt es dann Mittagessen.

Am Nachmittag gibt es eine Führung über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, mit unserem Professor Hagrid und Professor Rauhe-Ritsche. Parallel dazu gibt es eine Führung durch die Gewächshäuser durch Professor Longbottom und Professor Sprout. Natürlich werden Sie auch hier in Gruppen aufgeteilt und dann versetzt an den Führungen teilnehmen. Also wenn eine Truppe bei Professor Hagrid oder Rauhe-Ritsche fertig ist, gehen sie dann zu den Gewächshäusern und umgekehrt.

Danach haben Sie den Rest des Tages zur freien Verfügung.

Abendbrot können Sie zwischen 18 und 21 Uhr einnehmen.

Wer möchte kann auch die Bibliothek besuchen und dort in unseren Büchern stöbern.

Am nächsten Tag ist wieder Frühstück von 7 bis 10. Danach ist ein Quidditch-Spiel anberaumt und zwar zwischen einer Mannschaft aus ehemaligen Schülern und einer Mannschaft, die aus den besten Quidditch-Spielern der aktuellen Hogwarts-Mannschaften zusammengestellt wird. Doch dazu bitte ich Professor Spinnett einige ausführende Worte zu sagen."

„Ich danke Ihnen Minerva. Nun liebe Eltern und Gäste, ich freue mich außerordentlich, Ihnen die Mannschaft aus ehemaligen Schülern vorstellen zu dürfen, die das Quidditch-Spiel am bestreiten wird. Bitte begrüßen Sie mit einem Applaus,

Oliver Wood! Ginny Potter! Roger Davies! Tamsin Applebee! George Weasley! Gwenog Jones! Harry Potter!"

"Aha!", meinte Dudley, "Jetzt wissen wir, warum die Potters hier sind!"

Beifall brandete bei jedem Namen auf und als wieder ruhiger geworden war, sprach Alicia weiter,

„Aber zu einem Quidditch-Spiel gehört auch noch ein Schiedsrichter und ein Stadionsprecher und das sind Mr. Ludo Bagman und Mr. Lee Jordan!"

Nachdem auch der Beifall für diese beiden verebbt war erklärte Alicia die Spielerpositionen.

„Liebe Eltern, ich möchte Ihnen nun erläutern, auf welchen Positionen unsere Ehemaligen spielen. Also, Oliver Wood ist der Hüter der Torringe, Ginny Potter, Roger Davies und Tamsin Applebee sind die Jäger, George Weasley und Gwenog Jones die Treiber und Harry Potter der Sucher."

Wieder wurde geklatscht, am lautesten taten es Melinda, Dudley, Petunia und Melindas Eltern.

„Ich danke Ihnen liebe Eltern und hoffe, dass Ihnen das Spiel am Sonntag gefällt. Damit übergebe ich das Wort wieder an Professor McGonagal."

Diese bedankte sich bei Alicia und begann wieder zu reden.

„Nach dem Mittagessen, wie am Vortag zwischen 12 und 14 Uhr, haben Sie die Möglichkeit, Hogsmeade zu besuchen, oder sich auf Hogwarts noch einmal umzusehen.

Am Abend beginnt um 20 Uhr der Abschiedsball, bei dem nach einem hoffentlich leckeren Menü getanzt werden darf.

Am Montag, dem 7 August, geht es dann um 11 Uhr wieder nach Hause zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Damit alle Anwesenden nachlesen können, was zu beachten ist und wie der Ablauf in Hogwarts sein wird, nehmen Sie sich bitte, bevor Sie den Saal verlassen, eine Broschüre mit, die vorne auf den Tischen ausliegt. Damit bedanke ich mich für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und verabschiede mich von Ihnen bis zum 4. August. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Die Anwesenden klatschten noch einmal Beifall und langsam leerte sich der Saal.

Harry und Ginny warteten vor der Baracke auf ihre Gäste und Hermiones Eltern und dann fuhren sie mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln von London zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.

Dort verabschiedeten sich Ginny und Harry wieder und Harry erklärte grinsend auf die fragenden Blicke,

„Mein Schatz will mich zum Candlelight-Dinner ausführen."

Melinda grinste viel sagend zurück und meinte

„Viel Spaß euch beiden und lasst euch Zeit!"


	21. Chapter 21

**25. Happy Birthday**

„Was haltet ihr von einem Spaziergang, nach der langen Sitzung?", fragte James Harris, nachdem Harry und Ginny zu ihrem Candlelight-Dinner aufgebrochen waren, „Meine Beine jedenfalls wären für etwas Bewegung dankbar."

Für diesen Vorschlag waren alle dankbar. Melinda und Betty brachten noch die Bücher und Broschüren ins Haus und gaben Molly Bescheid, dass sie einen Spaziergang machen würden.

„Eine gute Idee.", meinte sie, „Hier ganz in der Nähe ist ein schöner, kleiner Park, wo man gut laufen kann."

Gesagt, getan. Die kleine Gruppe schlenderte ganz gemütlich zu dem Park, um einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang machen, von dem sie nach einer guten, halben Stunde wieder zurück waren.

Im Haus erwartete Molly Weasley sie schon mit Tee, Kürbissaft und Sandwiches.

Sie rief nach oben, „Lily, Emma, Hugo und Rose! Kommt ihr bitte in die Küche, meine Lieben?!"

Melinda und Dudley schauten verwundert zu Molly,

„Haben die Jungs was angestellt, oder warum rufst du sie nicht?"

Molly lachte, „Nein, sie sind mit Arthur in Georges und Rons Laden in der Winkelgasse. Sie kommen dann gegen 20 Uhr zurück.", antwortete sie und fügte dann lächelnd hinzu, „Also seid vorsichtig, wenn sie euch etwas zum naschen anbieten. Das könnte recht überraschend für euch werden."

Alle prusteten los, selbst Petunia und Dudley grinsten ein wenig vor sich hin.

„Da war doch vorhin was….", lästerte James Harris.

Dudley steckte ihm ganz „undursleyhaft" die Zunge heraus. James drohte ihm grinsend,

„Ich wäre vorsichtig, an deiner Stelle! Wenn du weiter so frech zu mir altem Mann bist, wächst die Zunge vielleicht wieder."

„Oh, nein! Bloß nicht!", antwortete Dudley.

Molly machte ein etwas verlegenes Gesicht, und druckste ein wenig herum,

„Also, das tut mir leid. Mein Mann und ich waren damals sehr wütend auf unsere Zwillinge…"

Dudley unterbrach sie, „Molly, bitte, Schwamm drüber. Es war für mich sicher nicht sehr lustig, aber man soll ja auch nicht unüberlegt Dinge probieren, die man nicht kennt. Eigentlich hatte ich ja fast vor Angst geschlottert, wenn Zauberer in der Nähe waren, zum damaligen Zeitpunkt. Aber als ich die Toffees gesehen habe, habe ich sie mir sofort in den Mund gestopft. Doch ich kann dir auch sagen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie diese Dinger funktionieren, glaube mir, ich hätte sie benutzt und mir einen Spaß daraus gemacht, andere zu ärgern."

Petunia schaute ganz empört und meinte, „Das hättest du nicht, Dudley!"

„Doch Mum, " meinte Dudley todernst, „zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, hätte ich das gemacht."

Inzwischen waren auch Lily, Emma, Rose und Hugo in der Küche eingetroffen und langten ordentlich bei den Sandwiches und Kürbissaft zu.

„Wie war es denn, Mum?", fragte Emma.

„Oh, sehr interessant.", antwortete Melinda, „Ich glaube fast, ich bin ein wenig neidisch auf dich und deinen Bruder, dass ihr an so eine tolle Schule gehen dürft."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Emma, „Oder verulkst du mich nur?"

„Nein, ganz ehrlich!", versicherte Melinda ernst.

„Wir haben auch noch ein ganz tolles Buch für euch, über Hogwarts und seine Geschichte. Es liegt im Salon und nachher kannst du es dir mit nach oben nehmen."

„Super!", sagte Emma begeistert, „Da werde ich gleich mal reinschauen, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

„Lässt du mich dann ein wenig mit reinschauen?", fragte Petunia.

„Klaro, Grandma!", antworte Emma, „Wir können uns ja dann abwechselnd daraus vorlesen."

Es klingelte zwei, drei mal.

„Oh, das ist bestimmt Arthur mit den Jungs!", spekulierte Dudley.

„Nein, Arthur hat einen Schlüssel.", antwortete Molly, „Ich denke, das wird Hermione mit dem Porträt sein. Ich schaue mal nach."

Damit verließ sie die Küche und war zehn Minuten später mit Hermione im Arm zurück.

In den Augen beider Frauen glitzerte es verdächtig feucht, aber sie bemühten sich um ein Lächeln.

„Ist alles Ok?", fragte Melinda besorgt.

„Ja, ja, alles Ok, " versicherte Hermione, „die Gefühle gingen ein wenig mit uns durch."

Dudley nickte ernst, „Das kann ich verstehen. Wir haben alle Rotz und Wasser geheult, als Mum ihr Porträt von Tante Lily bekam."

Melinda bestätigte das und fragte, „Wo habt ihr das Porträt denn nun gelassen?"

„Bei Kreacher im Zimmer.", antwortete Hermione, „Und nun erst einmal, Guten Abend, euch allen."

„Möchtest du auch einen Tee?", fragte Molly.

„Ja, danke.", antwortete Hermione und setzte sich. Ihre Kinder Hugo und Rose kamen zu ihr, umarmten sie, einer links, einer rechts und fragten,

„Warum bist du denn traurig, Mum?"

Hermione lächelte und antwortete, nachdem sie beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte, „Oh, ich bin nicht traurig. Wir haben eine sehr schöne Überraschung für Onkel Harry zum Geburtstag. Dabei gab es einige Probleme und ich bin jetzt einfach nur froh, das alles geklappt hat."

„Dann ist ja gut, Mum!", sagte Hugo und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz.

Rose blieb bei ihrer Mutter stehen, um noch ein wenig mit ihr zu kuscheln.

Hermione schaute lächelnd in die Runde und fragte,

„Wie war es bei der Info-Veranstaltung?"

„Sehr aufschlussreich, interessant und ein wenig lang, trotz Pause.", antwortet Eric Granger.

„Aber wir sind froh, dass wir dabei waren. Wir haben viele Dinge erfahren, vor allem für das Wochenende in Hogwarts.", fügte Betty hinzu.

„Es scheint mir", begann nun wieder Eric, „dass Hogwarts ein wenig moderner geworden ist. Einige neue Clubs und Sportmöglichkeiten, wie Fußball oder Basketball."

Hermione nickte strahlend,

„Ja, nicht wahr? Ich habe euch ja schon erzählt, das einige Neuerungen ausstehen für Hogwarts."

„Stimmt.", sagte Betty, „Du bist ja seit Jahren in der Projektgruppe Hogwarts."

„Projektgruppe Hogwarts?", fragte Dudley interessiert.

„Ja", antwortete Hermione stolz, „seit einigen Jahren besteht diese Projektgruppe. Harry ist auch dabei und auch Justin Finch-Fletchley, der Professor für Muggelkunde oder auch Dean Thomas, der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts und einige andere muggelstämmige Zauberer."

„Das klingt gut", meinte Dudley, „und worum geht es in dieser Gruppe?"

Hermione holte tief Luft und erzählte,

„Nun, in den letzten Jahren sind ja verstärkt muggelstämmige Schüler in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurden und es waren oft Anfragen, ob es möglich wäre, auch andere Sportarten als Quidditch anzubieten oder andere Freizeitmöglichkeiten, als den Koboldsteinclub."

„Verstehe.", sagte Dudley.

„Als ich noch auf die Juniorschule ging, gab es verschiedene Freizeitclubs, bei denen man kochen lernen konnte, oder Handarbeiten machen und, und, und."

Hermione verschnaufte kurz, um dann weiter zu sprechen,

„Na ja, Harry und ich fanden, dass einige der Zauberer doch recht unbeholfen in der Welt der Muggel sind…", sprach Hermione weiter und warf dabei einen raschen Blick auf ihre Schwiegermutter, die aber mit den Emma und Petunia beschäftigt war.

„äähm, ….wenn es zum Beispiel ums telefonieren geht, mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu fahren, einen Pass zu beantragen oder die Fahrerlaubnis zu machen, oder auch, wie man in einem ganz normalen Muggel-Geschäft einkauft."

„Ach und dafür ist der Muggelkundeunterricht?", fragte Melinda.

„Ja, " antwortete Hermione, „aber Justin leitet auch einen Club, bei denen die Kids das alles in Rollenspielen üben können – telefonieren, Bus fahren und so was."

„Gute Sache", bemerkte Charlotte, „aber in dem Buch über Hogwarts steht, dass Telefone dort nicht funktionieren und Professor Sprout oder McGonagal haben das auch gesagt."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Hermione, „doch Justin hat ein paar defekte Telefonapparate besorgt. Zumindest kann man damit üben, wie man sich am Telefon meldet oder so."

„Da habt ihr eine gute Sache ins Leben gerufen", sagte Dudley anerkennend.

Hermione strahlte, „Danke, Dudley."

Gegen acht Uhr waren dann auch Arthur mit Ben, James und Albus zurück und sie hatten Ron mitgebracht, der von seinen Kindern freudig begrüßt wurde.

„Na, hast du jetzt auch Wochenende, Ron?", fragte Hermione liebevoll, nachdem sie ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

„Ja, morgen arbeitet ja George im Laden.", antwortete er, „Und am Montag haben wir dann nachmittags geschlossen."

Melinda fragte ihren Sohn, „Ben, wie viel Galleonen hast du denn noch?"

„Noch alle.", antwortete der verwundert, „Wieso fragst du?"

„Ääähm, ach nur so.", war die Antwort.

Ron grinste breit über das ganze Gesicht und flüsterte Ben zu,

„Weißt du, warum deine Mum wirklich gefragt hat?"

Ben schüttelte den Kopf.

Verschwörerisch antwortete Ron ihm, „Weil sie Angst hat, du könntest bei George und mir eingekauft haben."

Ben lachte und sagte, „Nee, Mum, habe ich wirklich nicht. Ron wollte keinen Ärger haben mit Dad. Warum weiß ich auch nicht."

Melinda grinste und Dudley sagte ebenfalls grinsend, „Das ist sehr vernünftig!"

Alle lachten und Ron klopfte Dudley auf die Schulter.

„Aber du musst unbedingt mal bei uns vorbeikommen. Wir haben echt ein Super Sortiment."

Dudley nickte, „Ok, Ron, wird gemacht!"

Dann gab Ben seiner Schwester eine kleine Papiertüte mit der Aufschrift „Zauberhafte süße Sachen",

„Hier, das haben mir Onkel Ron und Onkel Arthur geschenkt, für dich und mich."

„Eine kleine Auswahl der beliebtesten Süßigkeiten unter Zauberern.", erklärte Ron.

„Was ist denn das?", wollte Emma wissen, nachdem sie eine kleine Schachtel aus der Tüte genommen hatte.

„Das ist ein Schokofrosch, eine meine große Leidenschaft, neben Hermione, meinen Kindern und dem Laden. Für jeden von euch sind fünf Stück in der Tüte.", antwortete Ron.

„Und das ist auch kein Artikel aus eurem Laden?", fragte Melinda, während sie es misstrauisch beäugte.

„Nein, Ehrenwort!", sagte Ron und hob zwei Finger.

Hermione pflichtet ihm bei, „Glaube mir, mit Schokofröschen mach er keine Scherze. In den Packungen sind Karten von berühmten Zauberern, unter anderem von ihm selbst."

Hermione schenkte ihrem Mann ein spitzbübisches Lächeln,

„Und ich wette, er hofft, dass einer von euch beiden, seine Karte dabei hat."

„Ach….ja, " seufzte Ron betrübt, „Sie kennt mich halt ziemlich gut."

„Und was sind Bertie Bott´s Bohnen?", fragte Melinda, die inzwischen neugierig mit in die Tüte geschaut hatte.

„Oh, die können sehr lecker sein, aber auch sehr eklig.", sagte Ron.

„Wieso?", wollte Ben wissen.

„Weil es wirklich alle Geschmacksrichtungen gibt.", antwortete Ron, „Erdbeere, Ananas, Schokolade oder Pfefferminz aber auch…..Spinat, Leber, Kutteln, Ohrenschmalz oder Pfeffer!"

„Bääähhhh!!!", sagte Emma angewidert, „Kann man das irgendwie erkennen?"

Ron schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „Nein, nur durch probieren. Es gibt zwar verschiedene Farben, aber eine grüne Bohne kann nach Pfefferminz schmecken, aber ebenso nach Spinat oder Gras."

Melinda, die neugierig geworden war, schaute in die Tüte und fragte ihre Tochter,

„Darf ich die mal auspacken?"

Emma grinste ihre Mutter an.

„Bitte, bitte!"

Emma kicherte, „Na, gut, Mum."

Melinda griff in die Tüte und packte mit kindlicher Freude Schokofrösche, Bertie Bott´s Bohnen, einen Lakritzzauberstab, Eismäuse, Pfefferminzkröten, Schokokugeln, Zuckerwattefliegen, Zischende Wissbies und Zahnweiß-Pfefferminz-Lakritze.

„Emmamaus, darf ich dir helfen, diese Sachen zu vernaschen?", fragte Melinda.

Emma kicherte immer noch, „Ja, Mum. Was möchtest du denn zuerst probieren?"

„Äähm…", meinte Melinda, „die Zischenden Wissbies….oder Schokokugeln…oder die Mäuse?"

„Keine Ahnung, Mum.", kicherte Emma, „Ich probiere mal die Schokokugeln."

Ron flüsterte Dudley zu, „Hast du deine Digitalkamera mit? Das musst du unbedingt aufnehmen, sonst glaubt dir das kein Mensch. Nicht mal du selbst."

„Ja, aber nicht am Mann.", antwortete Dudley bedauernd.

„Kein Problem!", meinte Ron, „Accio Dudleys Digitalkamera."

Sekunden später schwebte Dudleys Kamera ins Zimmer, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Melinda zu filmen, wie sie gerade einen Zischenden Wissbie in den Mund steckte.

„Huch!", meinte sie kurz darauf, als sie einige Zentimeter in die Höhe schwebte.

Danach probierte sie die Eismäuse und klapperte mit den Zähnen und quiekte ein paar Mal.

Sie hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, während die anderen sich vor Lachen kugelten, auch Dudley, der die Digi-Cam längst beiseite gelegt hatte, weil er sie nicht mehr ruhig halten konnte.

„Also, wenn jemand ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich sucht, " meinte Melinda begeistert, nachdem sie noch von anderen Süßigkeiten probiert hatte, „ich möchte bitte, bitte eine ganz große Tüte mit Zauberersüßigkeiten."

„Ist gebongt!", meinte Ron. Hermione empfahl Melinda,

„Probier auch mal von der Zahnweiß-Lakritz, sie funktioniert wie Zahnseide."

Gegen halb neun gab es Abendbrot. Die Kinder hatten sich Pizza gewünscht, sehr zum Leidwesen von Kreacher, der ja bekanntermaßen die feinere Küche bevorzugte.

Danach verabschiedeten sich die Grangers, Hermione, Ron, Rose und Hugo, um nach Hause zu fahren.

Am nächsten Morgen, eigentlich war es fast schon Mittag, saßen die Potters mit ihren Gästen beim Brunch. Das war inzwischen bei den Potters so Tradition, weil alle gerne etwas länger am Sonntag schliefen.

Als alle satt und zufrieden am Tisch saßen, wandte Ben sich an Harry.

„Onkel Harry?"

„Ja, Ben?"

„Du hast doch gestern gesagt, dass ich den alten Besen von James haben kann?"

„Ja."

„Na ja, ich dachte, es wäre nicht von Nachteil, wenn ich schon ein wenig fliegen könnte, bevor ich nach Hogwarts komme…"

„Also, möchtest du ein wenig üben?", fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Ja, wenn ich darf?"

„Von mir aus ja, " antwortete Harry, „wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben."

„Mum? Dad?", drehte sich Ben zu seinen Eltern um.

„Probier es aus, Ben.", antwortete Dudley, „Früher oder später sitzt du ja sowieso auf einem dieser Dinger."

„Wo wollt ihr denn üben?", fragte Melinda, „Im Garten?"

„Nein, nicht hier. Wir wohnen im Muggel-London und es würde sicher auffallen, wenn plötzlich ein paar Leute mit dem Besen umher fliegen. Wir fahren mit unserem Auto ein wenig raus, an einen für Muggel nicht einsehbaren Ort."

Zehn Minuten später fuhr Harry mit Dudley, Ben, James, Albus und James Harris in seinem magischen Auto los, um Ben zu zeigen, wie man sich auf einem Besen fortbewegen kann.

Sie landeten auf einer großen Wiese, die vollständig von Wald umschlossen war.

„Wir sind hier in der Nähe von Godrics Hollow, dem Ort, wo ich geboren bin.", erklärte Harry seinem Cousin, „und wo die Gräber meiner Eltern sind."

„Oh.", meinte Dudley betroffen, „Wollen wir die Gräber einmal besuchen?"

„Würdest du denn gerne mitkommen wollen?", fragte Harry ihn mit ernster Miene.

„Ja, und Mum sicher auch.", antwortete Dudley ebenso ernst.

Harry konnte nicht antworten, er umarmte seinen Cousin einfach.

„Schon gut Harry, schon gut.", sagte Dudley leise.

Dann schauten die beiden Männer ihren Söhnen zu.

James und Albus flogen wenige Meter über dem Boden und erklärten Ben, was er alles zu beachten hatte.

„Und das wird Ben auch bald können?", fragte Dudley skeptisch.

„Ich hoffe", antwortete Harry, „aber erst einmal muss er wissen, wie man gefahrlos einen Besen besteigt und er muss langsam anfangen. Erst nur wenige Meter über dem Boden und dann immer etwas höher. Albus und James erwarten schon etwas zuviel."

Er rief seine Söhne und Ben zu sich und sagte,

„Ben, bevor du fliegen kannst, musst du erst einmal wissen, wie man auf den Besen steigt, wie man ihn lenkt und wie man wieder landet, ohne sich zu verletzten. Was die James und Albus gezeigt haben, ist schon sehr gut, aber so weit bist du noch nicht. Beachte die beiden nicht weiter, denn ihnen wurde das Fliegen quasi in die Wiege gelegt und sie sind dir einige Jahre voraus."

Ben nickte verstehend. Dann zauberte Harry eine Bank hervor, bat Dudley sich zu setzen, redete kurz mit seinen Söhnen, die dann einige Meter entfernt flogen und sich abwechselnd einen Gegenstand zuwarfen.

„So, Ben.", meinte Harry lächelnd, „Dann wollen wir mal anfangen."

„Gerne, Onkel Harry."

„Gut! Stell dich bitte neben deinen Besen und sag „Auf!""

Ben tat, wie ihm geheißen und nach zwei oder drei Aufrufen, war der Besen in Bens Hand.

Nun zeigte ihm Harry, wie er den Besen besteigen konnte, ohne hinten wieder herunter zu rutschen.

„Ben, ich gebe dir jetzt gleich ein Zeichen, dann stößt du dich kräftig vom Boden ab, steigst ein paar Meter nach oben und kommst dann gleich wieder herunter. Dafür musst du dich leicht nach vorne neigen. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ben nickte und begann. Es klappte nach einigen Versuchen schon ganz gut und nach und nach durfte Ben immer etwas höher steigen. Bei ca. drei Metern sagte Harry zu Ben,

„Die Höhe reicht für das erste Mal. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du noch einige Runden fliegen, bevor wir wieder nach London zurückfahren."

Harry setzte sich zu Dudley.

„Du kannst stolz auf Ben sein.", meinte er zu Dudley, „Seine erste Flugstunde hat er wirklich gut gepackt."

„Ja, das bin ich.", sagte Dudley, „Aber mal nun etwas anderes. Du hast ja gesagt, wir sind hier in der Nähe von Godrics Hollow?"

„Ja.", antwortete Harry.

„Darf ich fragen, was aus deinem Elternhaus geworden ist?"

„Sicher, " antwortete Harry, „Es ist noch so, wie es war, als mich Hagrid dort vor 36 Jahren rausgeholt hat. Ich wollte es immer wieder aufbauen, habe es aber immer wieder verschoben…."

„Hast du Angst vor den Erinnerungen?"

„Ja, so ähnlich.", bestätigte Harry, „Es ist ja alles noch so, wie es meine Eltern hinterlassen haben. Ich war nur zweimal kurz dort, als ich mit Hermione gegen Voldemort gekämpft habe und danach noch einmal, um zu sehen, ob ich auch in der Muggelwelt registriert bin, also eine Geburtsurkunde habe."

„Ist das Haus sehr zerstört?", fragte Dudley.

„Die obere Etage. Dort wo der Fluch von Voldemort mich getroffen hatte, ist ein riesiges Loch."

„Wieso lässt du das Haus nicht instand setzen?", fragte Dudley, „Es gibt doch bestimmt auch bei euch Zauberern gute Handwerker?"

Harry schaute Dudley lange an und meinte dann,

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Dudley. Ich werde einmal darüber nachdenken."

Zur selben Zeit saßen im Grimmauldplatz Melinda, Ginny, Petunia und Molly zusammen und trafen letzte Vorbereitungen für Harrys Geburtstagsparty. Sie verpackten Geschenke, bereiteten Salate, Pasteten und andere Leckereien zu. Melinda hatte eine Bowle angesetzt und für die Kinder ihre allseits beliebte Orangenlimonade.

„Wann bekommt Harry denn seine Geschenke?", fragte Melinda, „Wir können ihm das Porträt nicht erst überreichen, wenn die Gäste da sind."

„Nein, das ist sicher keine gute Idee. Der erste Moment mit seinen Eltern, sollte ihm allein gehören.", sagte Molly ernst.

„Ja, aber vielleicht sollte Ginny sich im Hintergrund halten? Als Stütze sozusagen?"

Ginny nickte ernst, „Ich werde bei ihm sein."

Zum Fünf-Uhr-Tee waren Harry und Dudley wieder zurück.

Ben erzählte Melinda, Petunia und Emma begeistert von seiner ersten Flugstunde.

James und Albus lobten ihn,

„Er hat das wirklich gut gemacht, für das erste Mal."

Bei einer Tasse Tee unterhielten sich die Erwachsenen über den nächsten Tag.

Petunia wandte sich an ihren Neffen,

„Was hast du denn so vor, morgen, an deinem Geburtstag?"

Harry zuckte mich den Schultern,

„Nichts Besonderes. Frühstück und dann besuche ich Mum und Dad."

„Oh, ich verstehe.", sagte Petunia betroffen.

„Dudley sagte mir, du würdest gerne einmal mitkommen wollen?", fragte Harry sie.

Petunia konnte nur nicken.

„Ähm, wenn ihr wollt, du und Dudley, könnt ihr morgen mitkommen."

„Sehr gern.", antworteten Dudley und Petunia.

Der Morgen des 31. Juli brach an. In der Küche saßen Molly und Petunia bei einer Tasse Tee. Lily saß neben ihrer Großmutter und malte noch ein Bild für ihren Dad.

„Dann ist heute also der große Tag.", meinte Molly, „an dem Harry das Porträt bekommt."

„Was für ein Porträt, Grandma?", fragte Lily.

„Oh, das wird nicht verraten", antwortete Molly, „eine Überraschung für deinen Dad."

„Ach so.", sagte Lily daraufhin.

„Ich konnte vor Aufregung gar nicht schlafen", sagte Petunia nun, „ich bin so gespannt, wie er es aufnimmt. Und dass er uns mit nach Godrics Hollow nimmt…."

„Aber es ist doch ein Teil deiner Familie, der dort ist. Warum sollte er dich nicht mitnehmen wollen?", fragte Molly.

„Ja, du hast Recht.", meinte Petunia, „Wann soll denn gefrühstückt werden und wo?"

„Hier in der Küche", antwortete Molly, „hier ist es Harry am liebsten."

„Gut.", sagte Petunia, „Wollen wir schon den Tisch decken?"

Molly schaute auf die Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, eine Stunde haben wir noch. Außer Lily, sind alle Langschläfer."

Petunia schmunzelte, „Ok."

Lily war mit ihrem Bild fertig und zeigte es Molly und Petunia.

„Grandma, Tante Petunia, wie gefällt euch das Bild?"

Molly und Petunia lobten Lilys Werk, das eine Riesentorte zeigte, mit einer 37 darauf. Neben der Torte war eine Figur gemalt, die Harry ziemlich ähnlich sah.

„Da freut sich dein Dad, wenn du ihm das Bild gibst."

Dann klingelte ein Handy. Petunia schaute verwundert, denn sie hatte ihres oben im Zimmer.

„Oh", sagte Molly aufgeregt, „Das ist bei mir."

Sie griff in ihre Schürzentasche und hatte ein Handy in der Hand, das sie ziemlich ratlos anschaute.

„Wo hat Hermione gesagt, soll ich draufdrücken?", murmelte sich zu.

„Auf den grünen Hörer bestimmt.", meinte Petunia, „Jedenfalls ist das bei mir so."

Molly reichte das Handy Petunia und bat sie abzunehmen,

„Ja, hallo?", rief Petunia, nachdem sie abgenommen hatte.

„Ja, Molly ist da.", sagte sie dann und reichte das Handy an Molly zurück.

Die hielt es zwei Meter von sich und rief hinein

„Ja?"

Lily schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und schob den Arm ihrer Großmutter vorsichtig an ihr Ohr.

„Aber Grandma, hast du weckst ja das ganze Haus, wenn du so schreist.", kommentierte sie ihr Tun.

Petunia hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszuprusten.

Molly unterhielt sich mit der anderen Person und legte dann auf, indem sie auf den roten Hörer drückte.

„Ich sehe, Grandma, du lernst schnell.", meinte Lily anerkennend.

Molly hob lachend den Zeigefinger und drohte ihrer Enkelin.

„Sei nicht so frech, zu deiner Grandma, sonst kitzele ich dich aus."

Molly packte ihre Enkelin und begann sie in den Hüften zu kitzeln. Lily kicherte vor Vergnügen und bat, „Nein, Grandma! Bitte aufhören. Ich bin auch ganz lieb."

„Gut, das wollte ich hören.", sagte Molly und ließ ihre Enkelin los.

„Du kannst schon mal die Jungs wecken gehen.", bat Molly Lily, „Ehe die so aus dem Bett kommen und geduscht sind, haben wir das Frühstück fertig."

Nachdem Lily verschwunden war, erzählte Molly Petunia.

„Hermione war eben am Handy. Sie kommt gleich vorbei, damit wir das Porträt in den Salon stellen können, bevor Harry aufsteht."

Petunia lächelte, „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht."

Molly lächelte zurück, „Könntest du mit Kreacher und Nelly das Frühstück vorbereiten, während ich vor der Tür auf Hermione warte, damit sie nicht klingeln muss?"

„Ja, sicher, wenn Kreacher mich akzeptiert.", antwortete Petunia.

Molly war da ganz zuversichtlich. Sie rief nach ihm und bat ihn das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mrs. Weasley.", war sein Kommentar.

Gegen neun saßen dann alle, mehr oder weniger munter am Frühstückstisch und warteten auf das Geburtstagskind.

Harry kam kurze Zeit später auch herein und wunderte sich,

„Bin ich der Letzte?"

„Ja", riefen seine Kinder.

„Hermione?", fragte Harry erstaunt, „Was machst du denn schon hier?"

„Das erfährst du bald.", meinte sie lächelnd. „Zuerst einmal, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

„Ja, genau!" riefen die anderen und begannen zu singen,

„Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, lieber Harry und Dad, happy Birthday to you."

Lily stand auf, gab Harry ihr Bild und sagte, "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dad!"

Harry hob seine Tochter hoch,

„Danke, Kleines!", und zu den anderen, „Danke, euch allen."

Dann setzte er sich und endlich konnte das Frühstück beginnen.

Danach brachen Harry, Petunia und Dudley nach Godrics Hollow auf. Dudley hatte vorher noch in einem Blumenladen, vier Rosen gekauft, je zwei für James und Lily Potter, die er und seine Mutter auf die Gräber legen wollten.

Harry hielt mit seinem Wagen vor dem Friedhof in Godrics Hollow, öffnete die ein wenig quietschende Tür und ging den beiden voraus.

Dann standen die drei an dem weißen Marmorgrabmal. Harry legte ein Gesteck aus Rosen darauf ab und sprach,

„Hallo Mum, hallo Dad. Heute ist es wieder soweit, ich bin ein Jahr älter geworden. Man hat mir schon ein Ständchen gebracht und heute Nachmittag ist eine kleine Party. Ich wünscht mir so sehr, dass ihr dabei sein könntet."

Er atmete tief durch,

„Aber heute bin ich nicht allein hier. Petunia ist da. Deine Schwester, Mum und Dudley dein Neffe. Ich bin sicher, du bist sehr überrascht. Aber sie wollen sicher noch selbst einige Worte sagen."

Damit machte er Platz für Petunia, die zuerst an das Grab trat.

Petunia wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und sprach dann mit fester Stimme,

„Hallo Lil, du bist sicher überrascht, mich hier zu sehen, nicht wahr? Harry war so freundlich, uns mit zu nehmen. Du kannst so stolz auf ihn sein und du natürlich auch, James. Leider hat ja meine ablehnende Haltung gegen euch Zauberer verhindert, dass wir uns besser kennen lernen. Ich würde einiges darum geben, das zu ändern."

Petunia drehte sich zu Dudley um, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich ran.

„Ich habe euch jemanden mitgebracht. Dudley, meinen Sohn."

Petunia legte ihre beiden Rosen auf das Grab und trat zu Harry zurück. Sie drückte ihn kurz und Harry erwiderte dies.

„Äähm, hallo Tante Lily und Onkel James.", sprach nun Dudley, „Ich wünschte auch, ich hätte euch kennen lernen können. Ich habe gehört, dass ihr beide große Zauberer wart. Vielleicht haben meine Zwillinge ja ein wenig von euch geerbt, oder zumindest von dir, Tante Lily. Die beiden gehen ab September nach Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut, wo immer ihr auch seid. Ihr seid in unseren Herzen, auch wenn wir euch nicht persönlich kennen gelernt haben, aber wir haben so viel von euch gehört, das es für uns so ist, als kannten wir euch."

Dann verbeugte sich Dudley vor dem Grabmal und legte seine beiden Rosen ab.

Im Grimmauldplatz wurden sie schon erwartet.

„Dad, komm, Geschenke auspacken!", forderte Lily.

Harry lachte, „Ja, sofort, Lily."

Hermione räusperte sich.

„Harry, bevor du deine Geschenke auspackst, möchten wir dir etwas geben, das du eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit bekommen solltest. Gewisse Umstände haben dies erst heute möglich gemacht. Wir denken aber, das heißt, Ginny, Molly und ich, dass dir der Moment erst einmal allein gehören sollte."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte belustigt,

„Das klingt aber geheimnisvoll!"

Hermione zog eine Grimasse und meinte,

„Es ist ein sehr schönes Geschenk, ganz besonders für dich, aber wir befürchten, dass du sehr emotional reagieren wirst…verständlicherweise natürlich."

„Hermione, du sprichst in Rätseln.", sagte Harry.

Ginny mischte sich nun ein,

„Komm, Schatz. Ich bringe dich in den Salon und erkläre dir alles Weitere."

Dann drehte sie sich zu den anderen um, und bat,

„Der Rest bleibt bitte erst einmal draußen."

„Wir sorgen dafür!", meinte Molly.

„Ja, geht ruhig hinein und nehmt euch soviel Zeit, wie ihr braucht.", sagte Melinda.

Ginny hatte Harrys Hand genommen und zog ihn sanft in Richtung Salon.

Als sie im Salon waren, fiel ihnen zuerst ein großer verhüllter Gegenstand ins Auge.

„Oh, Ginny, hast du ein Familienporträt machen lassen?", fragte Harry.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen,

„Es ist ….es ist…"

Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm und fragte, „Aber warum weinst du denn?"

„Entschuldigung…", murmelte sie, dann zog sie das Tuch vom Porträt und sagte,

„Darf ich vorstellen, Harry? Deine Eltern, Lily und James Potter!"

„Hallo Harry!", sagte Lily mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Tränen liefen Harry über das Gesicht, er hielt Ginny im Arm, die auch ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

„Mum? Dad?", schluchzte er.

Harrys Eltern nickten in ihrem Bild.

„Happy Birthday, mein Sohn!", sagten Lily und James.

„Wo….wo….wo, mein Gott, wo wart ihr so lange?", fragte Harry, „Ich habe mir so oft gewünscht, mit euch reden zu können."

„Ja, ich weiß.", sagt Lily ernst, „Wir sind eigentlich auch davon ausgegangen, dass du dieses Porträt längst erhalten hast. Wir haben es damals anfertigen lassen, als uns Albus Dumbledore gesagt hatte, dass es Voldemort auf uns abgesehen hatte. Wir wollten dir etwas von uns hinterlassen. Albus Dumbledore war einverstanden, zwei Porträts mit dem speziellen Zauber zu versehen, den sonst nur die Schulleiter von Hogwarts erhalten. Eins ist das hier und ein Porträt hat inzwischen Petunia."

Eng umschlungen hörten Harry und Ginny zu, was Lily und James noch zu erzählen hatten.

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte er Ginny.

„Teamarbeit.", antwortete sie, „Teamarbeit von deiner Tante, Hermione, Melinda, Molly und mir."

„Danke!", sagte Harry, „Danke für das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk der Welt!"

„Na ja, genau betrachtet, ist es ein Geschenk deiner Eltern an dich. Wir haben nur dafür gesorgt, dass du es endlich erhältst."

Harry sagte nichts mehr, sondern gab seiner Ginny einen langen, stürmischen Kuss, der erst endete, als sich Lily räusperte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung.", sagte Harry, „Ich sollte euch meine Familie einmal vorstellen."

„Das würde uns sehr freuen.", sagte Lily lachend.

„Ich nehme an die junge, hübsche Dame dort, ist deine Frau?", fragte James seinen Sohn.

„Ja, genau. Mum, Dad? Darf ich vorstellen? Ginny, meine Frau, die schönste Frau der Welt…ähm, neben dir natürlich, Mum."

Ginny und Lily prusteten los.

„Danke, Harry!", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du meine Vorliebe für rote Haare geerbt.", bemerkte James Potter.

„Ja, aber die roten Haare sind es nicht nur, die ich an Ginny liebe. Es ist das Gesamtpaket. Sie macht mich einfach nur glücklich!"

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen.", sagte Lily. „Aber darf ich auch meine Enkel kennen lernen?"

Harry und Ginny schauten sich lachend an und sagten

„Gerne!"

Ginny holte Lily, James und Albus Severus herein und bat sie sich vor das Porträt zu stellen.

„Oh, Dad!", meinte Lily erstaunt auf das Porträt zeigend, „Sind das Grandma Lily und Grandpa James?"

„Ja, " antwortete Harry, „Das sind meine Mum und mein Dad."

Nun wandte sich Harry wieder den beiden im Porträt zu,

„Mum? Dad? Hier sind meine Kinder, James, mein Ältester, Albus Severus und Lily."

Lily und James strahlten aus dem Porträt ihren Enkelkindern entgegen,

„Guten Tag, James, Albus und Lily. Es freut uns sehr, euch kennen zu lernen."

Den Kindern klappten die Unterkiefer nach unten, obwohl sie ja mit solchen Dingen groß geworden waren. Als erste fand Lily ihre Sprache wieder,

„Oh, uns freut es auch sehr. Oder James und Albus?"

Dann stieß sie ihre Brüder in die Seite,

„Hey, es ist unhöflich, nicht zu antworten!"

„Ähm, Entschuldigung.", sagte der jüngere James nun, „Guten Tag, Grandma und Grandpa."

„Hallo!", sagte nun auch Albus, „Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung!"

„Können wir jetzt jeden Tag mit euch reden?", fragte Lily ihre Großeltern.

„Ja, wenn ihr möchtet.", antwortete Grandma Lily.

„Dad?", fragte Lily ihren Vater, „Dürfen die anderen jetzt auch reinkommen?"

„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete Harry.

Als dann alle im Salon versammelt waren, umarmte Harry Petunia, Melinda, Molly und natürlich Hermione.

„Ich danke euch allen, für diesen wundervollen Geburtstag.", sagte er.

Emma und Ben überreichten Harry ein großes, dickes Päckchen.

„Es ist schwer, das Porträt zu toppen, aber wir hoffen, du freust dich trotzdem ein wenig über unser Geschenk", meinte Emma.

„Ja, wir haben es mit Mums und Grandmas Hilfe selbst gemacht.", fügte Ben hinzu.

Harry nahm es dankend an und meinte,

„Da bin ich aber neugierig!"

Er wickelte das Geschenkpapier ab und hielt dann ein Album in den Händen mit der Aufschrift

„Memories"

Er klappte es auf und lächelte, „Das sind ja Bilder von Mum, als sie klein war…und Briefe von ihr. Oh, und Bilder von meinen Großeltern und da ist ja auch Tante Petunia…."

„Dankeschön, ihr beiden. Aber warum habt ihr gedacht, es könnte mir nicht gefallen."

„Na ja, wegen dem Porträt.", druckste Ben.

„Das ist ein ganz wundervolles Geschenk.", sagte Harry zu den beiden, „Kommt, lasst euch mal drücken."

Das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen. Dann blätterten sie gemeinsam mit ihm im Album und erklärten verschiedene Sachen.

Als Harry dann das Album zuklappte, fragte er,

„Aber wo habt ihr die Fotos, Briefe und so weiter, her?"

„Von Grandma.", sagten die beiden, „Wir haben tagelang die schönsten Fotos, Bilder und Briefe ausgesucht. Dad hat einiges kopiert oder Fotos nachmachen lassen und dann haben wir alles in das Album geklebt."

Harry sagte, „Es ist wunderschön geworden. Vielen, vielen Dank!"

Am Nachmittag war dann die Geburtstagsfeier und alle Weasleys waren da, ausserdem gute Freunde von Harry und Ginny, wie Neville Longbottom und seine Frau Hannah, Dean Thomas und viele andere.

Als dann am späten Abend endlich die letzten Gäste gegangen waren, kam Harry noch einmal zum Porträt zurück,

„Hat euch die Party gefallen?"

„Oh, ja. Es war ganz schön viel los."

„Ja, und ihr wart dabei.", meinte Harry, „Jetzt gehe ich aber ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Mum und Dad."

Er warf ihnen eine Kusshand zu.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", antworteten Lily und James Potter.


	22. Chapter 22

**26. We are Family!**

Es war Dienstagnachmittag. Molly und Arthur sind nach dem Mittagessen zurück zum Fuchsbau disappariert, nachdem sie noch geholfen hatten, die Spuren der Party zu beseitigen.

Melinda und Dudley waren mit James und Charlotte auf Shoppingtour, um noch ein paar warme Sachen für das Wochenende in Hogwarts zu kaufen.

Ginny und Harry hatten es sich bei einem Glas Latte Macciatto auf dem Sofa im Salon gemütlich gemacht. Sie blätterten das Album durch, mit den wundervollen, unersetzlichen Erinnerungen an Harrys Mutter und Großeltern.

„Die Zwillinge haben sich so viel Mühe dabei gegeben," sagte Ginny begeistert, „Schau mal, wie liebevoll sie gezeichnet haben….und da ein paar getrocknete Blumen…."

Harry nickte und sagte, „Sie haben sich wirklich sehr viel Mühe gemacht, alle, die Zwillinge, Dudley, Melinda und nicht zu vergessen, Tante Petunia.

Nach einigen Babyfotos, Klein-Petunia und Klein-Lily im Kindergarten, Fotos vom ersten Schultag oder einer Zeugniskopie von Lilys erstem und letztem Juniorschuljahr, schlug Ginny eine Seite auf, auf dem ein Foto war, das ihr fast die Sprache verschlug.

„Oh…ist das…nein das glaube ich nicht.", stotterte Ginny ungläubig, „Das ist jetzt nicht? Oder?"

Sie schaute mit großen, erstaunten Augen auf drei Kinder, zwei Mädchen, unschwer als Lily und Petunia zu erkennen und einen Jungen, mit seltsam zusammen gewürfelten Sachen und langen, schwarzen, fettigen Haaren. Sie blickte fragend zu Harry.

Harry grinste, „Doch Ginny. Das ist der junge Severus Snape, im zarten Alter von zehn oder elf."

Ginny schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und meinte,

„Bei Merlin, das glaubt mir kein Mensch! Du hast ja erzählt, dass sie sich kannten aus den Erinnerungen von Snape, aber es ist schon seltsam, ihn hier auf dem Foto zu sehen."

„Ja, da hast du Recht.", stimmte Harry ihr zu, „Aber schau mal, Tante Petunia sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus."

„Nein, sie mochte ihn nicht besonders.", ließ sich Lily aus dem Porträt vernehmen.

„Aber du, Mum.", antwortete Harry, „Warum hast du ihm eigentlich nie verziehen, dass der dich Schlammblut nannte, obwohl er sich so oft dafür entschuldigt hatte."

„Das kann ich dir jetzt auch nicht mehr sagen.", antwortete ihm Lily, „Im Nachhinein wünschte ich mir, ich hätte es getan. Vielleicht wäre er dann nicht zu den Todessern….."

„Severus bei uns, auf den Gründen von Hogwarts, seit Nagini ihn getötet hat.", unterbrach James seine Frau, „Wir haben uns ausgesprochen, vor allem haben wir ihm gedankt, dass er dich immer beschützt hat, Harry. Wir, das heißt, Severus und ich, mögen uns immer noch nicht, aber wir haben einen Weg gefunden, miteinander auszukommen. Ich habe mich auch entschuldigt, für das was am See geschehen ist."

„Gut.", sagte Harry.

„Ihr seid auf den Gründen von Hogwarts?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Ja, denn hier waren unsere schönsten Jahre.", antwortete ihr James, „Die Marauder sind wieder zusammen, alle, bis auf Wurmschwanz natürlich. Dann ist Albus Dumbledore hier und Severus Snape."

„Weißt du, dass das letzte, was Snape gesehen hat, meine Augen waren, Mum?"

„Ja.", antwortete Lily.

„Bestellt ihm doch bitte einen schönen Gruß von mir", meinte Harry grinsend, „ich bin sicher, er ist sehr erfreut."

„Soso.", meinte James ebenfalls grinsend.

„Ja, ich werde ihm gerne deine Grüsse ausrichten!", meinte Lily selbstbewusst.

„Was hat er eigentlich dazu gesagt, dass unser zweiter Sohn als Zweitnamen, seinen Vornamen trägt.", fragte Harry.

„Soso.", antwortete James und zwinkerte seinem Sohn zu.

Lily lachte und sagte, „Zuerst wollte er wissen, ob du nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun hättest…"

Harry lachte ebenfalls, „Das ist ja fast ein Kompliment."

Lily griente breit und fuhr fort, „Aber im Vertrauen hat er mir erzählt, dass er ein wenig stolz darauf ist, dass Lilys Enkel, seinen Namen trägt. Also psssst! Ich habe nichts verraten."

Lily legte verschwörerisch den Finger auf den Mund. Harry tat es ihr grinsend gleich.

Ginny schüttelte dazu nur kichernd den Kopf.

*****

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Ja, bitte!", rief Ginny.

Petunia trat ein, großes Bild wie es schien, mit beiden Armen vor die Brust gepresst.

„Petunia, du brauchst doch nicht anzuklopfen.", meinte Ginny verwundert.

„Ja, ich weiß, " sagte Petunia verlegen, „aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich störe..."

„Nein, du störst nicht.", sagte Harry, „Komm, setz dich zu uns. Wir bewundern gerade euer Album."

Petunia setzte sich, „Gefällt dir das Album?"

„Es ist wundervoll. Natürlich gefällt es mir. Es ist, als ob du mir etwas von meinen Wurzeln zurückgegeben hast.", antwortete Harry.

„Das hast du aber schön gesagt", meinte Ginny, „aber ich denke, es trifft den Kern der Sache."

Petunia meinte leise, „Ich dachte, ich bin es dir schuldig, nach all den Jahren."

„Aber wo hattest du die Fotos und das alles? Wenn ich dich gefragt hatte, war deine Antwort immer, dass keine Fotos existieren. Die ersten Fotos von meinen Eltern habe ich von Hagrid bekommen."

Petunia schaute auf ihre Hände und sagte,

„Alle Erinnerungen an Lily und meine Eltern waren gut auf dem Dachboden versteckt und nur ich wusste wo."

„Dann kannte Dudley die Fotos auch nicht?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf, „Nur solche, wo meine Eltern allein fotografiert worden waren, oder Fotos, wo nur ich zu sehen war."

„Warum hast du sie denn aufgehoben, all die Jahre?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, sie waren meine Familie, die ich geliebt habe. Sie waren ein Stück von mir.", sagte Petunia leise.

„Na, das hast du aber lange geschickt und erfolgreich verborgen.", sagte Harry trocken.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich hatte auch um dich….", begann Petunia und brach dann ab.

„Dass ich dir nicht ganz so gleichgültig war, wie du immer getan hast, hatte ich nach dem Dementoren-Angriff auf Dudley gemerkt. Du hattest Angst, nicht nur um deine Familie, als du erfahren hast, dass Voldemort zurück war."

„Das hast du bemerkt?", fragte Petunia.

Harry grinste und meinte, „Ja, auch, wenn ich es mir lange nicht eingestehen wollte."

„Ich hätte es auch niemals zugegeben.", antwortete Petunia, „Nicht zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt."

„Oh, das habe ich wohl bemerkt.", sagte Harry.

Dann lachten beide. Harry zeigte auf das Bild, das Petunia mitgebracht hatte.

„Ist das für mich?"

„Wie hast du das erraten?", fragte Petunia kichernd.

„Ich kann hellsehen!", witzelte Harry.

„Also, Harry.", begann Petunia nun in einem ernsten Ton, „Ich habe hier noch etwas, was ich dir gestern nicht geben wollte, weil ….ähm…... nun weil du schon so viele andere Dinge bekommen hast. Und dann war die Party…..Kurz und gut, ich habe hier noch ein Foto für dich. Dudley hat es vergrößern lassen, für sich, mich und dich. Ich dachte, es könnte gut in eure Ahnengalerie passen, auch wenn sich die Figuren nicht bewegen, wie auf euren Zaubererfotos."

Damit reichte sie ihm das Bild.

„Dankeschön, Tante Petunia."

Harry betrachtete es lächelnd, strich zärtlich mit den Fingern darüber, bevor er es an Ginny weiterreichte.

„Das bist du, Tante Petunia, und du, Mum", er hob das Bild zum Porträt hin, damit auch Lily und James es sehen konnten, „Und Grandma und Grandpa Evans, nicht wahr?"

„Ja.", antwortete Petunia.

„Ein wunderschönes Foto, Petunia. Von wann war es denn?", sagte Lily.

„Es war kurz bevor du nach Hogwarts gegangen bist, Lily.", antwortete Petunia.

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich."

Harry schaute zum Porträt und fragte seinen Vater,

„Dad? Gibt es irgendwo auch Fotos von deinen Eltern?"

James schüttelte traurig den Kopf,

„Ich befürchte, nein. Mein Elternhaus wurde von Todessern zerstört und mit ihm alles, was es enthalten hatte."

Lily drehte ihren Kopf zu James, „Schatz, aber in Godrics Hollow ist doch noch eine Schachtel mit Fotos."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte James zurück.

„Ja, ganz sicher. Und da sind auch noch Fotos drin, von Sirius und Remus."

Nun schauten beide aus ihrem Rahmen zu Harry,

„Das Haus in Godrics Hollow gehört dir, Harry. Warst du denn schon einmal dort?"

Harry nickte, „Ja, zwei oder dreimal. Ich habe es auch absichern lassen, damit es nicht weiter verfällt, aber ich konnte mich bis jetzt nicht dazu durchringen, es wieder aufbauen zu lassen. Dabei hat Ginny es mir immer geraten und Dudley auch."

Lily lächelte, „Vielleicht solltest du auf den Rat deiner Frau und deines Cousins hören, Harry. Uns würde es sehr freuen."

„Wir werden uns das überlegen, Ginny und ich.", antwortete Harry.

„Meine Meinung kennst du, Harry.", sagte Ginny, „Lass es uns wieder aufbauen. Wir könnten dort unseren Urlaub verbringen."

Harry schwieg eine Weile, dann nickte er langsam, „Ok, Ginny. Wir lassen es wieder aufbauen."

Ginny rekelte und streckte sich ein wenig und fragte,

„Möchte noch jemand Tee, Kürbissaft oder so?"

„Butterbier.", antwortete Harry.

„Für mich auch.", sagte Petunia.

Ginny bestellte bei Kreacher drei Butterbier. Nachdem sie es getrunken hatten, blätterten sie weiter im Album.

„Hey, ein Brief von Lily.", bemerkte Ginny.

„Ja, der erste Brief aus Hogwarts, den Lily geschrieben hat.", erklärte Petunia.

„Darf ich vorlesen?", fragte Ginny.

Petunia und Harry stimmten zu.

„Also…," begann Ginny,

„_Liebe Mum, lieber Dad, liebe Tuni!_

_Herzliche Grüsse aus Hogwarts sendet euch Lily. Ich bin gut hier angekommen, nach einer ziemlich langen Fahrt. Aber ich habe mit Severus in einem Abteil gesessen, da war es nicht so langweilig._

_Am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade hat uns ein riesiger Mann in Empfang genommen. Er heißt Hagrid und ist der Wildhüter auf Hogwarts._

_Er hat uns in kleinen Booten über den See gebracht. Es war wunderschön. In den kleinen Booten waren Lämpchen angezündet. Es war so, als ob viele Glühwürmchen über den See zum Schloss hinglitten._

_Hogwarts ist ein Schloss müsst ihr wissen, und es war atemberaubend, wie es vor uns auftauchte._

_Es war hell erleuchtet und spiegelte sich im See._

_Am anderen Ufer angekommen, wurden wir in Empfang genommen und in die große Halle geführt._

_Dort begann die Auswahlzeremonie. Unsere Namen wurden aufgerufen, wir mussten uns auf einen Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch setzten. Dann bekamen wir einen Hut aufgesetzt, der entscheiden sollte, in welches der vier Häuser wir eingeteilt werden sollten._

_Ich bin in Gryffindor. Severus ist leider in Slytherin. Ich glaube er hatte gehofft, dass wir in das gleiche Haus kommen. Meine Hauslehrerin heißt Professor McGonagal. Sie ist ein wenig streng, aber gerecht. Ich mag sie sehr gerne. Sie unterrichtet das Fach Verwandlungen, welches mir sehr viel Spaß macht. Wir haben auch noch Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Besenflugstunden, Astronomie und Geschichte der Zauberei._

_Es gefällt mir hier sehr gut. Ich bin mit vier anderen Mädchen auf einem Zimmer und habe auch schon eine Freundin gefunden. Sie heißt Isa und sie erklärt mir viele Dinge, von denen ich keine Ahnung habe. Isa kommt nämlich aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie._

_So, jetzt muss ich aber los. Der Unterricht beginnt bald und ich möchte den Brief noch mit einer der Schuleulen zu euch schicken._

_Ich vermisse euch alle sehr._

_Liebe Grüsse_

_Eure Lily"_

Auf einer der weiteren Seiten fanden Harry und Ginny eine Kopie des ersten Zeugnisses von Hogwarts.

„Hey, deine Mum war richtig gut in der Schule!", meinte Ginny anerkennend.

Harry nickte ganz stolz.

„Kompliment, Mum! Vier mal Ohnegleichen, zwei mal Erwartungen übertroffen und einmal Annehmbar."

„Danke, Harry!", antwortete Lily mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, „Das Annehmbar hatte ich in Besenflugstunden. Das war nicht wirklich mein Ding."

Harry und Ginny blätterten weiter durch das Album, welches ihnen Stück für Stück, unterstützt durch Petunias kleine Geschichten und Anekdoten, von Lily erzählten, wie sie war und wie es Harry leider nicht vergönnt war, sie kennen zu lernen.

*********

Nach dem Abendbrot fragte Harry seinen Cousin, „Dudley? Hast du Lust auf einen Ausflug?"

Dudley fragte, „Nur wir beide?" Harry nickte.

Ginny seufzte, „Ich beneide dich."

Harry schmunzelte, „Schatz, wir machen das auch bald wieder, versprochen."

„Ja, schon gut.", antwortete Ginny, „Lasst euch nicht aufhalten und viel Spaß."

Nachdem sich Dudley von Melinda und den anderen verabschiedet hatte, verließen Harry und Dudley den Raum.

„Was hat Harry mit Dudley vor?", fragte Melinda.

„Motorrad fahren.", antwortete Ginny, „Mit dem Motorrad seines verstorbenen Paten."

„Ooch.", schmollte Melinda, „Ich will auch!"

Zur selben Zeit im Flur des Hauses bat Harry Dudley sich warme Sachen anzuziehen und dann im Flur zu warten.

Dudley zog sich schnell um, neugierig, was ihn wohl erwarten würde. Einige Minuten nach ihm kam Harry die Treppe runter, in Ledermontur, einen Helm auf dem Kopf und einen anderen unterm Arm.

„Der ist für dich.", sagte er zu Dudley, den dieser verwundert nahm und aufsetzte.

Vor dem Haus stand ein Motorrad, das vorbeigehende Passanten teils neidisch, teils abschätzig anschauten.

„Wow!", sagte Dudley, „Das Maschinchen von deinem Paten?"

„Yep", antwortete Harry, „Eine Triumph Trident, in England gebaut."

„Dann lass uns mal starten." meinte Dudley begeistert, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass das gute Stück mit einigen magischen Finessen versehen ist?"

„Yep!", sagte Harry, nur, startete die Maschine, ließ Dudley aufsitzen und fuhr los.

„Gut festhalten, Dudley!", rief Harry seinem Cousin zu.

„Yep!", antwortete Dudley.

Durch London ging es ganz normal, auf Muggelweise, doch kaum aus London raus, drückte Harry einen Knopf und die Triumph Trident erhob sich in die Lüfte.

„Wow, ist das geil! Wow!", schrie Dudley seine Begeisterung heraus und schaute begeistert auf das, was sich unter ihnen auftat.

Harry grinste sich eins und legte sich in eine Linkskurve, was Dudley wiederum zu Begeisterungsrufen verleitete.

„Harry, du bist dir sicher, dass uns niemand sehen kann?", schrie Dudley durch den Fahrtwind seinem Cousin zu.

„Ja, und auch nicht hören!", antwortete Harry und lachte.

„Geil", sagte Dudley, „das ist einfach nur geil! Melindas Neid wird mir ewig nachschleichen."

Nach einer halben Stunde landete Harry wieder in einer ruhigen Gegend und fuhr zurück nach London. Noch im Bett erzählte er Melinda begeistert von seinem „Ritt", durch die Lüfte.

Melinda hörte ihm begeistert und ein wenig neidisch zu und meinte schmollend, „Ich will auch mal mit dem Motorrad durch die Luft fliegen."

******

Am nächsten Morgen wunderten sich Dudley, Melinda, James und Charlotte Harris über einige Reisetaschen im Flur.

Sie gingen hinunter in die Küche, wo schon die anderen mit dem Frühstück auf sie warteten.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Dudley, „Wer will denn verreisen?"

„Wir alle.", antwortete Ginny, „Harry mit euch und den Zwillingen im Fahrenden Ritter. Ich im Auto mit unseren Sprösslingen."

„Gott sei dank kann ich bei Mum mitfahren.", ließ sich Lily vernehmen, „Ernie fährt wie eine gesengte Sau."

„Mum?", fragte dagegen James Sirius, „Warum können wir nicht auch im Fahrenden Ritter mitfahren?"

„Also mir fährt der auch zu chaotisch!", meinte Albus, „Ich fahre lieber bei Mum mit."

Harry, der sich das Ganze schweigend, mit einem breiten Grinsen angehört hatte, sagte zu James Sirius,

„Ok, James, du kannst bei mir mitfahren, aber beklage dich nachher nicht, wenn dir schlecht wird!"

„Ok, Dad!", freute sich James.

Petunia, die während des Wortwechsels um einiges blasser geworden war, fragte,

„Was ist das denn für ein seltsames Gefährt?"

„Das ist ein Doppeldeckerbus, der Zauberer und Hexen, auf ein bestimmtes Zeichen hin, hinfährt, wohin sie wollen.", antwortete ihr Harry, „Ich bin das erste Mal damit gefahren, als ich im dritten Schuljahr von euch fortgelaufen bin."

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich.", sagte Petunia.

„Na ja, Ernie, einer der Fahrer, fährt tatsächlich wie eine gesengte Sau. Aber ich weiß, dass heute jemand anders fährt, weil Ernie frei hat."

Melinda fragte, „Und wohin soll es gehen?"

„Zuerst nach Godrics Hollow, zu meinem Elternhaus. Ich wollte es Petunia und Dudley einmal zeigen.

Ginny wollte mit den Kindern das Grab meiner Eltern besuchen. Danach fahren wir alle zum Fuchsbau. Molly und Arthur haben zum Mittagessen eingeladen. Bei der Gelegenheit können wir gleich die Kinder hinbringen."

„Oh", sagte Melinda, „Dann muss ich für die Zwillinge schnell ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken."

Emma stand mit Melinda auf und meinte, „Warte Mum, ich helfe dir."

Nachdem die beiden zur Tür hinaus waren, war auch Ben aufgestanden und meinte,

„Ich werde mal besser hinterher gehen. Wer weiß, was Mum sonst einpackt. Darf ich meinen Besen mitnehmen, Onkel Harry?"

„Bei Arthur und Molly sind genug Besen.", antwortete ihm Harry, „Du brauchst dich also nicht damit abzuschleppen."

„Gut.", meinte Ben und ging nach oben, um seine Reisetasche zu packen.

*******

„Wir sind zum Abendessen zurück, Kreacher.", sagte Harry zu seinem Hauselfen.

„Sehr wohl, Meister Harry, " sagte Kreacher dienstbeflissen, „Kreacher und Nelly werden das Abendessen fertig haben, wenn der Meister zurück ist."

„Gut, Kreacher. Es kann sein, dass Hermione mit ihren Eltern ankommt, bevor wir zurück sind."

Kreacher verbeugte sich, „Kreacher und Nelly werden die Gäste des Meisters willkommen heißen."

„Danke, Kreacher.", sagte Harry.

Ginny war mit den anderen inzwischen schon auf die Strasse gegangen. Dort ließ sie Lily und Albus in das Auto einsteigen und rief den anderen zu, „Bis gleich, in Godrics Hollow."

„Ginny!", rief Melinda ihr zu.

„Ja?", fragte Ginny zurück.

„Können wir noch irgendwo Blumen kaufen? Für das Grab, meine ich.", sagte Melinda.

„Nicht nötig. Ich habe genug im Kofferraum."

„Ok, Ginny. Dann bis später."

Ginny winkte noch einmal und dann fuhr sie los.

Harry trat zu seinen Gästen und sagte, „So, wir müssen ein paar Meter laufen. Hier ist zuviel Publikum."

In einer ruhigen Strasse hob Harry seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin es einen Knall gab, der bis auf Harry und James Sirius, alle zusammenzucken ließ. Sekunden später stand ein Doppeldeckerbus vor ihnen. Die Tür ging auf und der Schaffner kam heraus.

„Oh, welche Ehre! Harry Potter fährt wieder einmal mit uns!"

„Hallo Stan!", sagte Harry und reichte ihm die Hand, „Wie geht es dir? Was macht die Familie?"

„Oh, danke, es geht uns allen gut.", antwortete Stan, „Wie geht es dir? Machst du einen Familienausflug?" Stan zeigte dabei auf Harrys Gäste.

„Ja, sozusagen. Mir geht es gut, Ginny und den Kindern auch."

Dann zog er James Sirius zu sich heran und sagte, „Das ist mein Ältester, James Sirius."

James reichte Stan die Hand und sagte, „Guten Tag, Stan."

„Guten Tag, James. Ich bin Stan Shunpike, ein alter Bekannter von deinem Vater."

„Ja, ich weiß.", antwortete James Sirius.

„Fährst du das erste Mal mit dem Fahrenden Ritter, James?"

„Nein, das dritte Mal, aber da waren Sie wohl niemals als Schaffner eingeteilt."

„Na ja, ", meinte Stan augenzwinkernd, „Selbst der beste Schaffner braucht einmal einen freien Tag."

„Hey, Stan!", rief eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Busses, „Lass die Leute endlich einsteigen! Quatschen könnt ihr auch im Bus. Was sollen denn die Muggel denken?"

„Ja, du hast ja Recht, Sam." Stan trat zur Seite und ließ Harry, Dudley, Melinda und alle anderen einsteigen.

Harry stellte dort dann den Rest seiner Gefolgschaft vor, bezahlte für alle und nannte sein Reiseziel.

Melinda, Dudley, Melindas Eltern und die Zwillinge sahen sich staunend im Bus um. Statt der üblichen Sitze waren in der Mitte des Busses, bequeme Sessel in Vierergruppen eingebaut, mit kleinen runden Tischchen, in der Mitte der Sessel. Zwischen den Vierergruppen waren jeweils zwei Haltestangen angebracht An den Fensterseiten links und rechts, waren es jeweils zwei Sessel, mit einem Tisch dazwischen. In Fensterhöhe waren mehrere Haltegriffe angebracht. Eine Treppe führte nach oben auf die nächste Etage. Außer Harry und seinen Gästen waren nur wenige Fahrgäste im Bus.

„Godrics Hollow, Stan. Wir wollen nach Godrics Hollow."

Dann drehte sich Harry zu seinen Gästen um und sagte,

„Setzt euch alle und haltet euch gut fest."

Alle suchten sich einen Fensterplatz, denn keiner wollte etwas verpassen.

„Ziemlich gemütlich, hier.", meinte Charlotte.

Stan grinste erfreut, „Gut, nicht? So sieht es tagsüber aus. Abends stehen hier dann Betten."

Mit einem lauten Knall fuhr der Bus los. Die Beschleunigung drückte diejenigen in ihre Sessel, die in Fahrrichtung saßen. Die anderen mussten sich am Tisch festhalten, um nicht auf diesen drauf zu fallen.

„Huch!", meinte Petunia erschrocken.

„Es wird gleich ruhiger, Tante Petunia.", beruhigte Harry sie, „Sam ist ein sehr unsichtiger Fahrer."

„Oh, das ist beruhigend zu wissen.", sagte Petunia.

Mit staunenden und ungläubigen Blicken sahen Dudley, Melinda und die Zwillinge, Charlotte und James Harris, wie der Bus durch die Strassen glitt, ab und zu ein Haus oder ein Baum zur Seite sprang. Sie glitten an Orten wie Reading und Swindon vorbei. Dann schienen sie in einer größeren Stadt angekommen zu sein.

„Wo sind wir jetzt?", fragte Petunia.

„In Bristol.", sagte Stan.

„Was schon?", fragte Petunia erstaunt.

„Ja, die magische Art zu reisen ist ein wenig flotter, als die der Muggel.", antworte Stan.

Dann schrieen Petunia und Charlotte vor Schreck auf und pressten die Hand vor die Augen.

Vor ihnen waren zwei Trucks, die gerade ein Überholmanöver starteten und der Bus fuhr mittendurch. Auch Melinda und Dudley waren um einiges blasser geworden. Jeden Moment erwarteten sie wohl das knirschende Geräusch von Metall zu hören, wenn es anderes Metall streift. Aber es blieb ganz ruhig.

Harry und James Sirius feixten sich zu, dann nahm James Sirius vorsichtig die Hände von Petunias Gesicht.

„Du kannst wieder schauen, Tante Petunia und außerdem sind wir angekommen. Wir können also aussteigen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Petunia erstaunt. „Eben noch in Bristol und jetzt schon da? Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir angehalten haben."

„Na ja, du hattest die Hände vor den Augen. Von Bristol bis nach Godrics Hollow ist es mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nur eine Minute."

Petunia ging mit James Sirius zu den anderen, die schon ausgestiegen waren. Harry verabschiedete sich von Stan und Sam, „Bis nachher."

Harry führte die kleine Truppe an, bis sie vor dem Friedhof von Godrics Hollow ankamen, wo Ginny mit Albus und Lily schon wartete.

„Na, habt ihr die Fahrt gut überstanden?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ja, aber ich würde gern, wenn es möglich ist, nachher bei dir im Auto mitfahren.", sagte Petunia.

Charlotte sagte, „Ich würde mich gerne anschließen, wenn der Platz ausreicht."

„Aber sicher.", sagte Ginny, „War wohl doch etwas heftig, nicht?"

„Ja, eine Fahrt im Fahrenden Ritter ist nicht wirklich meine Sache.", gab Petunia zu.

„Meine auch nicht.", sagte auch Charlotte.

Ginny öffnete den Kofferraum von ihrem Auto und holte einen großen Strauss Rosen heraus.

„So, für jeden eine. Lily holt gerade etwas Wasser, damit wir die Rosen am Grab in die Vase stellen können."

Harry und Ginny gingen voraus. Am Grab stellte jeder eine Rose in die Vase, verweilte einen Augenblick, um dann dem nächsten Platz zu machen.

Ginny richtete die Rosen in der Vase, zupfte hier und da noch ein wenig Unkraut. Lily harkte die Erde ein wenig glatt, strich dann über den Grabstein und meinte, „Tschüß, bis bald."

Melinda, Dudley, die Zwillinge, sowie Charlotte und James Harris hatten den Friedhof schon verlassen, damit die Potters ein paar Minuten allein hatten.

Fünf Minuten später leitete Harry die kleine Gruppe zu seinem Elternhaus.

Als sie an einem Kriegsdenkmal vorbeikamen, erklärte Ginny,

„Für die magische Bevölkerung von Godrics Hollow ist dies ein Denkmal an Harrys Eltern."

„Aber wir können es nicht sehen, oder eben nur als Kriegerdenkmal.", schlussfolgerte Dudley.

„Richtig", sagte Ginny.

Schließlich hielt Harry am Ende einer Strasse vor einem zweistöckigen Haus, das hinter einem verwilderten Vorgarten stand. Vom Haus war eigentlich kaum etwas zu sehen, so hoch war alles in die Höhe geschossen.

„Oh, je, da hast du aber einiges zu tun.", meinte Dudley mitfühlend.

„Ja", sagte Harry, dann öffnete er die quietschende Eisentür und ging voraus zum Haus.

Dort war zu sehen, dass der Grossteil des Hauses, aus Naturstein erbaut, erhalten geblieben war. Der obere rechte Teil war notdürftig mit Brettern verschlossen, konnte aber nicht das Ausmaß der Zerstörung vom Oktober 1981 verbergen.

„Oh, mein Gott!", sagte Petunia betroffen, „Das hast du überlebt, Harry?"

„Sieht so aus.", war seine Antwort.

„Kann man den da überhaupt reingehen?", fragte James Harris skeptisch.

„Ja, wir haben es so absichern lassen, dass nichts passieren kann. Harry konnte sich bis jetzt noch nicht dazu durchringen, das Haus wieder aufzubauen. Für euch unsichtbar, ich meine für nicht magische Menschen, erscheint bei Berührung des Gartentürchens eine Tafel, in der darauf hingewiesen wird, das hier Harrys Eltern starben und das das Haus als Gedenkstätte für das was Gewalt, die Familien auseinander reißt, anrichten kann in diesem zerstörten Zustand bleiben sollte. Harry scheut sich einerseits vor dem Wiederaufbau, andererseits kommen hierher, weil es eben eine Gedenkstätte an Harrys Eltern ist."

„Aber kann man denn nicht beides miteinander verbinden?", fragte James:

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, wie sieht es denn hinter dem Haus aus? Ist dort noch bebaubarer Boden?"

„Ja, das Grundstück ist relativ groß.", antwortete Harry.

„Dann heuere einen Architekten an. Ich denke da gibt es sicher auch gute in eurer Welt. Lasst euch einen Bau entwerfen, den ihr an dieses Haus anbauen könnt. Dein Elternhaus kannst du ja zu einer richtigen Gedenkstätte ausbauen, in der gezeigt wird, was alles unternommen wurde, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Das Zimmer, wo du den Fluch überstanden hast, würde ich verglasen lassen. Also die Bretter wieder weg und den Teil verglasen. Die Einrichtung kannst du ja so lassen oder erneuern, damit die Besucher sehen können, was dieser Fluch angerichtet hat. Nehmt Eintrittsgeld und verwendet das für die weitere Erhaltung des Hauses und spendet den Rest für wohltätige Zwecke, die es sicher auch in der Zaubererwelt gibt."

Harry schwieg eine Weile und sah dann zu Ginny die ihm lächelnd zunickte.

„Ein guter Vorschlag. Man müsste einmal überlegen, wie das am besten zu realisieren ist."

Ginny lief zu Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann klatschte sie in die Hände und meinte,

„Leute, jetzt lasst uns in das Haus gehen. Aber bitte vorsichtig! Das gilt besonders für euch Kids. Ich will jetzt keine Namen nennen!" Ihr Blick ruhte dabei auf James Sirius, der genervt die Augen verdrehte, „Jaah, Mum."

Im unteren Teil des Hauses waren das Wohnzimmer, die Küche und das Bad untergebracht, wie auch ein Arbeitszimmer.

Unter den Füssen knirschte es vom Staub der langen Jahre, in denen keiner hier war.

„Tergeo!" riefen Harry und Ginny und beseitigten damit einen Großteil des Drecks.

„Harry? Ginny?", rief Petunia den beiden zu, „Wenn es soweit ist und ihr euch an den Wiederaufbau macht, sagt mir bitte Bescheid. Ich helfe euch dann beim Saubermachen. Ich weiß wohl, dass ihr ziemlich gute Reinigungszauber beherrscht, aber hier denke ich, muss man und Grund rein zu bekommen, auf Muggelart sauber machen."

„Ich bin auch dabei.", sagte Melinda.

„Und ich auch.", rief Charlotte.

„Ja, und wir Männer, " sagte James und wies dabei auf sich und Dudley, „helfen bei den handwerklichen Dingen, die zu erledigen sind."

„Danke, ich komme gern, das heißt, wir", antwortete Harry mit einem Blick auf Ginny, „wir kommen gerne darauf zurück."

„So, dann kommt mal mit nach oben.", meinte Harry.

„Ihr Kinder bleibt hier, ja auch du James Sirius.", sagte Ginny.

James Sirius verdrehte die Augen und meinte schmollend, „Ja, Mum."

Oben angekommen, zeigte sich die Wucht der Zerstörung in allem Ausmaß. Dort, wo das Kinderbettchen gestanden hatte, waren nur noch Trümmer zu sehen. Dahinter verbargen die Bretter das Loch, das die Kraft des Fluches in das Haus gerissen hatte.

Harry erklärte dazu, „Mum hat man hier vor dem Bettchen tot aufgefunden. Sie hatte sich für mich geopfert, in dem sich schutzlos vor mich gestellt hatte. Das hat uralte Magie hervorgerufen, der Voldemort nicht gewachsen war. Die Liebe meiner Mum, hat mir einen Schutz verliehen, der den Todesfluch zurück auf Voldemort prallen ließ. Dieser Schutz ist erst dann gebrochen, als ich siebzehn und in der Welt der Zauberer volljährig war. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte ich den besten Schutz dort, wo noch Blut meiner Mutter durch die Adern floss. Das war meine Tante Petunia."

Petunia liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und murmelte, „Oh Lily, Lily."

„Puh!", sagte Melinda, nachdem Harry fertig war.

„Das verlangt eine Menge Mut, sich vor jemanden zu stellen, in der sicheren Gewissheit, im nächsten Moment bist du tot!"

„Oh, ich denke, es war nur unendliche Liebe, die tiefe Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Kind.", sagte Charlotte ernst, „Und ich denke, die meisten Mütter würden für ihre Kinder das selbe tun, wie Lily Potter."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich…", begann Petunia schluchzend.

„Aber ich weiß das!", sagte Harry bestimmt, „Du hättest genau dasselbe wie Mum für Dudley getan."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte Petunia erstaunt, „Allein die Vorstellung, in die Luft gesprengt zu werden und das freiwillig."

„Mum wurde nicht in die Luft gesprengt. Sie starb, wie Dad auch, durch den Todesflug. Das könnte man am besten mit dem plötzlichen Herztod oder dem Sekundentod aus der Muggelwelt vergleichen – denke ich. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen dabei. Ich weiß das, denn ich bin ja auch so etwas wie gestorben, damit der Horkrux, den Voldemort in mir geschaffen hat, zerstört wird."

„Aber das Loch dort…", meinte Petunia und wies auf den zerstörten Teil des Zimmers.

„Das ist entstanden, als der Fluch von mir auf Voldemort zurückprallte. Ja, um die andere Frage zu beantworten, was mich so sicher macht, dass du Dudley, genau wie meine Mum mich, beschützt hättest. Ich habe schließlich siebzehn Jahre bei euch gelebt und weiß, wie sehr du deinen Sohn liebst und das du alles für ihn tun würdest. Damit meine ich allerdings nicht, ihm alles zu kaufen, was er wollte oder ihm jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, wie unsinnig er auch sei. So wie ihr es gemacht habt, als ich noch bei euch gelebt habe. Glaub mir, wenn es darauf ankäme, würdest du dich genauso vor deinen Sohn stellen, wie es Mum für mich getan hat. Ich weiß es!", antwortete Harry.

Ginny rief von unten, „Harry? Wir müssen langsam los."

„Ja, Ginny, wir kommen."

***********

Zehn Minuten später waren sie wieder alle unterwegs, Ginny mit Albus, Lily, Petunia und Charlotte im Auto und Harry mit dem Rest im Fahrenden Ritter.

Das Ziel war dieses Mal der Fuchsbau, wo Molly und Arthur Weasley mit dem Mittagessen warteten.


	23. Chapter 23

**27. Zu Besuch im Fuchsbau**

Der Fahrende Ritter hielt in St. Ottery Catchpole, am Fuße des Wieselkopfes.

„Wir sind hier ganz in der Nähe vom Fuchsbau. Nur noch ein paar Minuten zu laufen."

Als dann ein Haus auftauchte mit fünf wacklig aufeinander getürmten Stockwerken und vier oder fünf Schornsteinen, meinte James lachend,

„Das kann nur der Fuchsbau sein. Kein normales Haus würde noch stehen, wenn es so gebaut wäre."

Auch Dudley grinste, „Nein, unmöglich. Ist die Schwerkraft in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie das Haus gesehen hat oder ist es einfach nur Magie?"

Harry schmunzelte, „Wohl beides, Dudley. Aber es ist neben Hogwarts und meinem Haus in London…."

„…der schönste Platz auf der Welt!", vollendeten Dudley, Melinda, die Zwillinge, James und James Sirius im Chor.

„Ganz genau!", sagte Harry lachend.

Minuten später wurden sie von Molly in Empfang und in den Arm genommen,

„Seid herzlich willkommen, im Fuchsbau!", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Arthur kam aus dem verwilderten Garten, zog sich gerade Arbeitshandschuhe aus,

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich war gerade beim Entgnomen. Herzlich willkommen, im Fuchsbau."

Molly hatte die Zwillinge rechts und links im Arm und fragte, „Freut ihr euch schon auf die Tage bei uns?"

„Ja, sehr.", antwortete Ben, „Können wir auch einmal auf dem Besen fliegen?"

„Das können auf jeden Fall machen", antwortete James Sirius, „Grandma und Grandpa haben hinter dem Hügel eine alte Pferdekoppel, wo man gut üben kann. Man darf nur nicht höher fliegen, als die Bäume sind, damit uns die Muggel nicht sehen können."

Die sieben wollten gerade ins Haus gehen, als Ginny mit dem Wagen angerauscht kam und quietschend im Hof vor der Garage hielt.

Molly stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und ging dann mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf ihre Tochter los, „Ginny! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht so schnell fahren sollst? Gerade, wenn du die Kinder dabei hast."

„Mum, beruhige dich.", sagte Ginny gelassen, während sie aus dem Kofferraum das Gepäck für ihre und Dudleys Kinder holte, „Wir sind alle heil angekommen und es ist auch keinem schlecht geworden."

Lily und Albus, Charlotte und Petunia waren inzwischen ausgestiegen und streckten sich ein wenig.

„Das war eine sehr angenehme Fahrt, Molly.", versicherte Charlotte. „Du tust deiner Tochter Unrecht."

„Das kann ich nur bestätigen.", pflichtete Petunia ihr bei, „Wir haben unterwegs noch einmal anhalten, weil etwas besorgen mussten."

Melinda grinste verschwörerisch, „Ihr habt es also gekauft?"

„Ja, haben wir.", antwortete Petunia und grinste ebenso verschwörerisch zurück.

Molly begrüßte auch die neu dazu gekommenen herzlich mit einer Umarmung. Zu Petunia, die sich ein wenig zierte, weil sie nicht sicher war, ob sie die Umarmung erwidern sollte, meinte Molly, „Ach, Petunia, nun stell dich nicht so an! Du gehörst doch zur Familie!"

Petunia lächelte verlegen und druckste ein wenig herum, „Ich bin ja eigentlich nur…"

Molly legte den Arm um ihre Hüften und zog sie langsam in Richtung Haus. "Petunia, du bist Harrys Tante, also gehörst du zur Familie und damit basta!", meinte Molly bestimmt.

Petunia nickte mit einem Lächeln und legte auch ihrerseits den Arm um Mollys Hüften.

Zu den anderen sagte Molly, „Aber jetzt hinein mit euch. Das Essen ist in einer Viertelstunde fertig."

Sie hielt die Tür zur Küche auf und ging dann als letzte, nach Petunia, hinein.

„So, Emma und Lily, ihr bekommt Ginnys altes Zimmer, die Jungs das der Zwillinge. Bitte bringt eure Sachen nach oben. Dann kommt ihr wieder herunter und helft mir im Garten den Tisch zu decken."

Lily zog Emma mit sich, „Komm, ich zeige dir, wo Mums Zimmer war."

Die Mädchen nahmen ihre Reisetaschen und stiegen in den ersten Stock, wo einst Ginny gewohnt hatte. Die Jungs mussten einen Stock höher.

Währenddessen hatten sich die Erwachsenen an den Tisch gesetzt, wo Molly einen Krug mit Kürbissaft und mehrere Gläser hingestellt hatte.

Melinda, Petunia und Charlotte schauten sich neugierig in der Küche um. Schließlich waren sie in einem magischen Haus. Auf dem Sims des Küchenkamins standen etliche Bücher. An der Wand waren zwei Uhren, die eine zeigte an, welche Tätigkeiten ausgeführt werden mussten, die andere zeigte an, wo jemand aus der Weasley-Familie befand.

„Eine richtig gemütliche Küche habt ihr.", sagte Melinda.

Molly nickte stolz, „Danke. Wir haben vor zwei Jahren renoviert und die Möbel erneuert."

„Du weißt nicht, was wir uns den Mund fusslig geredet haben, bis das passiert ist.", sagte Ginny, „Jahrelang haben wir auf sie eingeredet, wir, Ron und Hermione, George, Percy, Bill und Charlie, aber immer haben sie sich gesträubt."

Sie stand am Herd und schaute in die Töpfe, rührte da etwas um oder fügte bei einem anderen Topf etwas hinzu.

„Wir haben eben an unseren Möbeln gehangen.", sagte Molly.

Ginny schmunzelte, „Ja, ich weiß. Jedenfalls haben wir sind wir dann eines Tages mit Malern und Raumausstattern hier angerückt und haben sie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Die Leute haben sich in Absprache mit meinen Eltern alles angesehen und nur das aussortiert, was nicht mehr zu reparieren gewesen wäre. Die anderen Möbel wurden neu gepolstert und bezogen, Türen ausgewechselt und so weiter. Dann wurden alle Räume frisch tapeziert oder gemalert."

Melinda, Petunia und Charlotte schauten sich um und meinten, „Es ist aber gelungen. Schöne helle Farben."

Molly lächelte stolz, „Ja, wir sind sehr froh, das unsere Kinder das für uns gemacht haben. Die meisten Möbel konnten wir behalten und der Rest…na ja, der war wirklich schon Schrott gewesen."

Dann wandte sich Molly wieder dem Herd zu.

„Harry? Erinnerst du dich noch, als du das erste Mal hier in dieser Küche gesessen hast?"

„Ja", meinte Harry lächelnd, „Anfang des zweiten Hogwartsjahres. Aber Molly hat mir zuerst ziemlich Angst gemacht, weil sie so sauer war."

„Oh, das tut mir leid, aber du weißt ja, das es nicht dir galt.", meinte Molly entschuldigend.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ron und die Zwillinge hatten mich in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion von Little Whinging abgeholt…" Petunia war um einiges blasser geworden, schwieg aber.

„In einem unangemeldeten Auto! Noch dazu sind sie geflogen! Und sie waren minderjährig!", grummelte Molly los.

„Molly, Liebling.", sagte Arthur besänftigend zu ihr, „Es ist doch schon so lange her und es ist nichts passiert. Und der Ford Anglia ist ja nun auch nicht mehr hier."

„Zum Glück.", sagte Molly.

„Wo ist das Auto denn jetzt? Verschrottet?", fragte James.

„Im Verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts.", antwortete Harry.

„Wie kommt er denn dahin?", fragte James.

„Wir sind am 1. September, als unser zweites Hogwartsjahr begann, nicht durch das magische Tor zum Gleis gekommen. Es war geschlossen, obwohl wir pünktlich waren. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie peinlich das war, als alle Koffer durch die Gegend flogen und Hedwigs Käfig!"

„Ach, du je. Was ist passiert?", war nun James Frage. Auch die anderen folgten gespannt Harrys Worten. Lediglich Ginny schmunzelte in sich hinein.

„Dobby, der damalige Hauself der Familie Malfoy, hatte ihn verschlossen, damit ich nicht nach Hogwarts fahren kann. Dobby hat auch sämtliche Briefe abgefangen, die ich von meinen Freunden geschickt bekam."

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte nun Charlotte.

„Ja, da standen wir ein wenig ratlos da.", meinte Harry grinsend, „Wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hogwarts?"

„Mit unserem Auto!", sagte Molly, bevor Harry weiterreden konnte, „Arthur hat vielleicht einen Ärger am Hals gehabt! Und Strafe musste er zahlen! Wir konnten froh sein, dass Arthur nicht entlassen wurde! Schließlich hat er in der Abteilung gearbeitet, die solche Dinge verfolgt, den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten."

„Muggelartefakte?", fragte Melinda.

„Dinge von Muggeln, wie Autos, Staubsauger und so.", meinte Ginny.

„Aber wieso, ist das Auto jetzt im Verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts und nicht bei euch?", fragte Charlotte.

„Das Auto hatte einen Defekt und ist in einen Baum gefallen, der Peitschende Weide heißt. Der hat es uns dann auch ordentlich gegeben. Ich meine, der Baum. Das Auto war wohl auch nicht so beigeistert davon, hat unsere Sachen rausgeschmissen, einschließlich Hedwigs Käfig und ist dann beleidigt in Richtung Wald davon gefahren. Aber es hat uns später noch einmal geholfen, als wir einer Übermacht von Spinnen ausgeliefert waren.". antwortete Harry.

„Und wenn er nicht total verrostet ist, fährt er wohl noch glücklich und zufrieden klappernd durch den Wald.", meinte Ginny abschließend.

Alle lachten und sogar Molly ließ sich anstecken.

Dann sagte Arthur voller Stolz,

„Aber jetzt steht ein zugelassenes Auto in der Garage. Ich habe vor fünfzehn Jahren meinen Führerschein gemacht und darf nun ganz offiziell fahren."

„Kingsley, also der Zaubereiminister, hat einige Jahre nach Voldemorts Tod, den Fuhrpark im Ministerium erneuert. Die alten Autos wurden zum Verkauf angeboten, mit allen magischen Finessen.", erläuterte Harry.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum wir ein Auto brauchen.", sagte Molly, „Wir können doch apparieren oder mit dem Flohnetzwerk reisen."

Ginny lachte und sagte, „Aber Mum, du hast mir selbst gesagt, das du inzwischen ganz froh bist, das Auto zu haben. Beim Einkaufen zum Beispiel."

„Ja, du hast ja Recht!", sagte Molly.

Inzwischen hatten die Kinder den Tisch gedeckt. Molly bat alle in den Garten zu gehen. Die Frauen ließen es sich nicht nehmen, die verschiedenen Schüsseln und Platten hinaus zu bringen.

Es gab französische Zwiebelsuppe (ein Rezept von Fleur, wie Molly verriet), danach Roastbeef mit Kartoffelgratin und grünen Bohnen. Zum Nachtisch servierte Molly eine Siruptorte.

Als alle satt waren stellten die die Kinder die Teller, Schüsseln zusammen und wollten es in die Küche bringen.

„Laßt nur", meinte Molly und ließ die gestapelten Teller und Schüsseln vor sich her in die Küche schweben.

„Wir helfen dir beim Abwaschen", sagte Petunia.

„Nein, ihr seid Gäste hier. Außerdem haben wir eine selbst abwaschende Spüle. Aber ihr könnt beim Abtrocknen und Wegräumen helfen, wenn ihr unbedingt wollt."

Melinda und Petunia griffen sich ein Geschirrtuch und begannen abzutrocknen. Charlotte und Ginny räumten das Geschirr in die Küchenschränke.

Danach legte Molly die Schürze ab und sagte zu den Melinda, Charlotte und Petunia, „Schauen wir mal, was die Männer machen."

****************

Gelächter hörten die Frauen, als sie in den Garten traten.

Sie gingen dem Lachen nach und konnte sehen, wie Arthur und Harry, Dudley und James gerade erklärten, wie man Gnome aus dem Garten wirft.

„Ihr müsst sie am Kopf aus den Löchern ziehen, an den Füssen packen, kopfüber baumeln lassen…."

Dudley und James führten aus, was ihnen gesagt wurde.

„Molly, was machen die Männer denn da?", wollte Charlotte wissen.

„Sie entgnomen den Garten.", antwortete Molly. „Lästige kleine Biester. Sie knabbern an den Wurzeln unserer Pflanzen und verschandeln den Garten."

Dann verfolgten die Frauen weiter das Schauspiel, das ihnen geboten wurde.

„Und schön weit von euch weg halten, sie können ganz schön treten mit ihren Füssen. Dann dreht ihr sie ein paar Mal über eurem Kopf, damit ihnen schwindlig wird…"

James und Dudley taten auch dies,

„Ja, genau so!", meinte Arthur zufrieden, „Und dann lasst ihr sie los und schleudert sie so weit wie möglich über die Hecke!"

Einen Moment später flogen vier Gnome über die Hecke. Die Männer lachten wieder.

„Ich glaube meiner hat fünfzehn Meter geschafft!", meinte Dudley.

Harry meinte, „Aber meiner ist weiter geflogen!"

„Ha, das kann ja jeder behaupten.", konterte Dudley.

„Los, machen wir einen Wettbewerb. Wessen Gnom am weitesten fliegt, der muss…ähm, das Auto des anderen waschen.", schlug Harry vor, „Ich ohne Magie dein Auto, wenn ich verliere und du mein Auto von Hand, wenn du verlierst."

„Ok.", sagte Dudley, reichte Harry die Hand, „Arthur oder James, ihr seid Zeugen und Juroren."

„Topp, die Wette gilt!", meinte James.

Dudley und Harry griffen nach einem Gnom, hielten sie an den Füssen und begannen sie kreisen zu lassen.

Dann ließen sie die Gnome los.

„Dudleys ist meiner Meinung nach etwas weiter geflogen.", meinte Arthur.

„Ja, ich denke auch. Tut mir leid, Harry.", sagte James.

„Na ja, Pech gehabt.", sagte Harry gelassen, „Wann soll ich denn meine Wette einlösen?"

„Ach, das hat Zeit.", meinte Dudley gnädig, „Wir werden uns schon einig."

Die Kinder kamen angelaufen.

„Mum!", rief Ben ganz aufgeregt, „Ich bin gerade ein paar Runden geflogen. Dort hinter den Bäumen." Ben zeigte auf eine Baumgruppe hinter ihm.

„Das ist schön, Ben. Ich hoffe, du bist schön vorsichtig und übertreibst es nicht.", sagte Melinda.

„Keine Sorge, Tante Melinda.", sagte James Sirius ernst, „Albus und ich passen auf. Ben ist gut. Für das zweite Mal auf einem Besen ist er wirklich gut."

Melinda lächelte dazu und wandte sich an Emma, „Bist du auch geflogen?"

Emma schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, noch nicht. Aber Lily und dann hat sie sich mit den Jungs immer Äpfel zugeworfen und gefangen. Sie sind ziemlich gut, glaube ich. Auch Ben."

Melinda schmunzelte dazu und meinte, „Wer weiß, vielleicht haben wir bald den ersten Quidditch-Spieler bei den Dursleys."

Molly rief alle zum Kaffeetrinken. Wieder versammelten sich alle um den Tisch im Garten, wo Molly Apfelkuchen und Kirschkuchen servierte. Dazu gab es Kaffee, Tee oder Kürbissaft.

„Molly, wir sind dir sehr dankbar, dass du auf die Kinder aufpasst, während wir in Hogwarts sind.", sagte Melinda, „Wir hoffen, es wird dir nicht zu viel, mit fünf Kindern."

„Ach, was.", sagte Molly, „Hier sind sieben Kinder groß geworden. Ich freue mich, dass mal wieder etwas Leben in die Bude kommt. Und Arthur auch."

Arthur nickte und meinte, „Es ist manchmal richtig unruhig, dies Stille im Haus. Molly vermisst es, Kinder um sich zu haben, obwohl unsere Enkelkinder häufig vorbei kommen."

Melinda schwieg eine Weile und dann fragte sie,

„Wie machen es eigentlich die jungen Mütter in der Zaubererwelt, wenn sie arbeiten gehen wollen. Wo bleiben dann die Kinder?"

Molly zuckte mit den Schultern, „Bei den Grosseltern oder bei Freunden."

„Aber es ist ja auch möglich, dass es keine Grosseltern oder Freunde gibt oder die Freunde selbst arbeiten müssen. Was passiert dann mit den Kindern?"

„Dann muss die Mutter zu Hause bleiben."

Melinda lächelte und sagte dann, „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich um solche Kinder kümmerst? Du hast genug Platz im Haus, weil deine Kinder schon selbst Familien haben."

„Was ist das denn schon wieder?", fragte Molly skeptisch, aber nicht abgeneigt, „Irgendso ein Muggelding?"

Melinda nickte, „Ja, wir nennen es Tagesmutter. Du kannst doch eine Anzeige schalten und anbieten, dass du Kinder betreuen willst, im Alter von, was weiß ich 3 bis 11 Jahren oder so."

„Molly!", sagte Arthur begeistert, „Das wäre doch etwas genau nach deinem Geschmack. Du hilfst den jungen Müttern, das sie arbeiten gehen können und hier ist wieder Leben im Haus."

„Hmmm.", murmelte Molly, „Muss mal drüber nachdenken."

Ginny grinste, „Die Sache ist gebongt. Mum wird es früher oder später machen, wenn sie sich darüber im Klaren ist, wie sie es am besten anstellen kann."

Melinda schmunzelte und sagte, „Oh, ich habe da noch so einige Ideen im Kopf, aber darüber müssen wir ja nicht unbedingt heute sprechen."

Inzwischen war der Kaffeetisch geräumt und ein Krug mit Kürbissaft und einige Flaschen Butterbier standen auf dem Tisch.

Melinda verschwand kurz im Haus und kam mit einem kleinen Päckchen zurück.

„So, Molly und Arthur. Gegen den Rat eurer Tochter haben wir euch hier zwei Handys …"

„So ein Muggelkram kommt mir nicht ins Haus!", protestierte Molly sofort.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt!", meinte Ginny.

„Ach Molly!", mischte sich nun Petunia ein, „Stell dich nicht so an!"

Molly schaute sie mit großen erstaunten Augen an.

„Ja, schau mich nicht so erstaunt an.", sprach Petunia weiter, „Nicht alle Muggelsachen sind schlecht. Ich habe auch akzeptiert und gelernt, das viele Dinge in deiner Welt schön sein können und mir durchaus gefallen."

Molly war schwer am atmen und hatte sich leicht verfärbt.

Arthur schaute sie besorgt an.

Petunia sprach weiter, „Also eure Eulenpost, gut und schön. Inzwischen bin ich ja fast ein Fan davon, besonders, wenn ich Briefe von Lily bekomme. Aber wie ist es, wenn du mal schnell Hilfe brauchst? Einen Arzt oder wie das bei euch heißt, brauchst? Oder Ginny braucht dringend Hilfe? Deine Enkel wollen dir unbedingt etwas Schönes erzählen oder so?"

„Nun, wir haben den Kamin und das Flohnetzwerk.", meinte Molly.

„Aber, du wirst doch von deinen Enkeln nicht verlangen,", sagte Petunia entrüstet und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, das sie ihren Kopf in die Asche stecken?"

„Ich glaube, was Petunia uns sagen will", sprang Arthur Petunia helfend bei, „dass wir es einfach mal mit einem Handy versuchen sollten."

Molly schaute immer noch wenig überzeugt, aber stimmte widerstrebend ein,

„Aber ich habe doch gar keine Ahnung, wie das geht!", sagte Molly nun, „Du hast doch gesehen, wie ich mich angestellt habe, als Hermione angerufen hat."

Petunia zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ja, und wenn ich alte Frau noch etwas lernen kann, kannst du es doch wohl auch! Es gibt kleine Heftchen, wo genau erklärt ist, wie man was macht."

„Tante Petunia!", sagte Harry lachend und auch Ginny hielt sich schon den Bauch vor Lachen, „Du wirst mir immer unheimlicher. Bist du sicher, dass du wirklich meine Tante Petunia bist?"

Petunia wurde ein wenig rot und lächelte, „Ja, bin ich."

Harry stand auf, ebenso Ginny und beide nahmen sie in den Arm,

„Wir haben uns den Mund fusslig geredet, ebenso die anderen Kinder von Arthur und Molly und Arthur selbst und du schaffst das? Wahnsinn! Das muss ich nachher Hermione erzählen. Die glaubt das nie im Leben!", sagte Ginny.

„Na ja, ist doch wahr!", meinte Petunia leise, so das es nur die beiden hören konnten, „Wie kann man nur so stur sein."

„Danke, Petunia!", sagte nun auch Melinda erleichtert, „Nun die Handys sind ein Geschenk von uns, wie ihr es nennt, Muggeln. Es ist alles schon eingerichtet und wir haben Handys ausgesucht, mit großen Tasten und ohne besonderen Schnickschnack, also keine Kamera oder so, nur dass ihr telefonieren könnt und SMS verschicken."

Arthur und Molly nickten, dass sie verstanden hatten.

„Die Kinder haben als Hausaufgabe von uns den Auftrag, euch zu helfen, mit dem Handy umzugehen. Sie geben euch also quasi Unterricht. Aber eigentlich ist alles ganz einfach. Die grüne Taste ist zum Annehmen eines Gespräches und die rote zu Auflegen, also Beenden."

Wieder nickten Arthur und Molly, dass sie alles verstanden hatten.

Jetzt reichte sie den beiden einen Zettel mit zwei Nummern darauf.

„So, die Nummern sind in den Farben geschrieben, wie die Handys sind. Das heißt, die blaue Nummer, ist für das blaue Handy, die schwarze Nummer, ist für das schwarze Handy."

„Gut.", sagte Arthur begeistert, „Welches Handy willst du haben, Molly?"

„Das Blaue!", sagte sie kurz entschlossen.

Melinda hatte die Handys inzwischen ausgepackt und Molly das blaue, sowie Arthur das schwarze gegeben.

„Es ist von uns eigentlich so gedacht, das ein Handy hier im Fuchsbau bleibt und eins derjenige mitnimmt, der unterwegs ist. Für den Fall, das etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert."

Molly und Arthur nickten wieder.

„Unsere Nummern sind alle eingespeichert, also von uns, Petunia, Ginny usw. Aber damit könnt ihr euch nachher befassen, wenn wir weg sind. Jetzt rufe ich euch erst einmal an, um zu sehen, wie das klappt, mit dem Telefonieren."

Melinda holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und drückte eine Taste, dann klingelte es auf Arthurs Handy,

„Oh, das ist bei mir!" Arthur brauchte einen kleinen Moment, bis er die gründe Taste gefunden hatte. Dann drückte er darauf und hielt es ans Ohr.

„Ja? Arthur Weasley hier."

„Ja und hier ist Melinda. Gut gemacht, Arthur."

Es sah natürlich ulkig aus, wenn zwei Menschen miteinander telefonierten, die sich gegenüber am Tisch saßen. Die Kinder kicherten auch ausgiebig, auch die anderen Erwachsenen konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Dann probierte es Melinda bei Molly. Auch hier klappte es erstaunlich gut. Sie hatte wohl gut aufgepasst.

„Schön!", sagte Melinda erfreut, „Ich rufe euch nachher noch einmal an, wenn wir wieder in London sind, ob es klappt."

Ginny sagte zu ihren Eltern, „In der Küche sind zu viele magische Geräte. Da spielen die Handys verrückt. Aber in den anderen Räumen oder vor draußen klappt es sehr gut, mit dem Telefonieren. Die Handys sind Prepaid-Handys, das heißt, es ist ein bestimmtes Guthaben, das ihr vertelefonieren könnt. Danach müsst ihr im Dorf zur Post gehen und dort das Guthaben wieder aufladen. Ebenso wie die Akkus der Handys. Aber das dauert noch eine Weile und die Kinder werden euch alles genau erklären."

Arthur bedankte sich begeistert, „Dass ich das noch erleben darf? Ein Telefon in meinem Haus!"

„Dann habt ihr also gemeinsame Sache gemacht?", fragte Molly ihre Tochter, „Du und Melinda und Petunia?"

„Und Charlotte, bitte!", sagte Charlotte.

„Ja.", gab Ginny zu, „Aber, ich habe nicht daran geglaubt, dass wir es schaffen."

Harry schaute auf die Uhr, „Oh je, wir müssen langsam los. Ich denke, Hermione wird bald mit ihren Eltern da sein!"

„Nichts da!", rief Molly bestimmt, „Ihr geht nicht ohne Abendessen. Strafe muss sein!"

„Aber dein Essen ist doch keine Strafe!", meinte Dudley.

Harry sagte, „Ok, ihr alle bleibt hier und ich appariere zum Grimmauldplatz. Die Grangers kennen sich zwar aus bei uns, aber ich finde es besser, wenn einer von uns dort ist."

Die anderen waren einverstanden. Harry verabschiedete sich von allen. Dann verschwand er im Garten der Weasleys mit einem Plopp.

Als dann am Abend gegen zehn Uhr auch die anderen wieder in London waren, sagte Ginny zu Harry, „Das war eine gute Idee, dass du vorgegangen bist. Es hat sich ja noch ein wenig hingezogen, bis wir wieder hier waren. Wir hatten noch ein wenig Spaß mit Mum und Dad und den Handys."

Melinda vergaß auch nicht bei den Weasleys anzurufen und es klappte wider Erwarten sehr gut.

Gegen zwölf mahnte Ginny alle, ins Bett zu gehen, denn am nächsten Morgen müssten alle früh raus, um rechtzeitig am Hogwarts-Express zu sein.


	24. Chapter 24

**28. Das Hogwarts-Wochenende (1)**

Es war kurz nach sechs am Morgen, als sich Melinda als Letzte zu den anderen an den Frühstückstisch in der Küche der Potters gesellte.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!", wurde sie im Chor begrüßt. Melinda grinste, gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss und antwortete, „Guten Morgen."

Ginny goss ihr Kaffee ein und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen,

„Ausgeschlafen oder abgebrochen?"

„Hahhaha, sehr witzig! Natürlich abgebrochen!", antwortete Melinda, „Aber wieso mussten wir denn mitten in der Nacht aufstehen? Der Zug fährt doch erst neun Uhr."

Ginny schmunzelte, „Ja, aber ich denke, wir können gar nicht zeitig genug am Gleis sein. Ich denke, ihr wollt alle zusammen in einem Abteil sitzen?"

„Ja, das wäre schon toll.", antwortete Betty Granger.

„Das denke ich auch.", fuhr Ginny fort, „Wir werden gegen halb acht von hier losfahren. Um die Zeit ist London im morgendlichen Berufsverkehr und trotz meines magischen Wagens, werden wir einige Zeit brauchen. Es wird sicher auch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, bevor alle durch den magischen Durchgang gekommen sind."

Melinda murmelte dann, „Ok, Ginny, du hast ja Recht."

Dudley tätschelte seiner Frau liebevoll den Rücken, „Die Zugfahrt ist ja lang genug. Vielleicht kannst du ja nachher noch ein wenig schlafen."

Melinda nickte, dann tat sie sich Rührei, gebratenen Schinken, Würstchen und Tomaten auf den Teller. Dazu nahm sie einen Toast und begann zu frühstücken.

Nachdem alle ordentlich gefrühstückt hatten, das gesamte Gepäck in Ginnys Wagen verladen war, saßen alle noch einmal zu einer letzten Tasse Kaffee zusammen, bevor es losgehen sollte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Harry?", fragte Petunia.

„Er ist heute Morgen ins Ministerium zur Besprechung gegangen. Er wird ja mit einigen seiner Auroren-Kollegen die Passage zum Gleis 9 ¾ überwachen.", antwortete Ginny.

Erstaunlicherweise saß die kleine Reisegruppe ziemlich pünktlich in Ginnys Wagen und fuhr Richtung Kings Cross. Hier bewies sich, dass Ginny ein gutes Gespür für das richtige Timing hatte. Trotz der magischen Fähigkeiten ihres Wagens, brauchten sie gut zwanzig Minuten, ehe sie in einer Seitenstrasse zum Bahnhof Kings Cross anhielten.

Das Gepäck war schnell ausgeladen und auf Gepäckwagen verstaut. Ginny führte ihre Gäste zum Platz vor dem magischen Durchgang.

Dort konnte man nun auch sehen, weshalb Ginny dazu gedrängt hatte, so früh wie möglich loszufahren. Es konnten immer nur Gruppen von 4-6 Leuten auf einmal durch den magischen Durchgang gehen.

Ginny wandte sich an ihre Gäste, „Habt ihr alle eure Fahrkarten bereit?"

Nachdem das bejaht wurde, sagte Ginny, „Ich schaue mal nach, wie weit sie sind."

Sie entfernte sich und sprach mit einigen Männern und Frauen, die Dudley, Melinda und die anderen für normale Passagiere gehalten hatte.

Nun gab Ginny ein Zeichen, näher zu kommen.

Zuerst wurden die Fahrkarten überprüft, in dem sie mit einem ähnlichen Gerät, mit dem man Geldscheine auf ihre Echtheit überprüfte, durchleuchtet wurden.

Als erste durften die Grangers, Petunia und James Harris, begleitet von einem der Auroren, passieren. Melinda, Dudley und Charlotte folgten ihnen mit Ginny, die dann alle wieder zusammenrief.

„Kommt, lasst uns in den Zug gehen. Harry hat für euch ein Abteil besetzt, damit ihr zusammen bleiben könnt."

Melinda, Dudley und die anderen folgten Ginny in den Hogwarts-Express. Nach kurzem Suchen öffnete Ginny eine Tür, bat mit einladender Geste einzutreten,

„Bitte, euer Abteil."

Harry, der dort wartete, erhob sich, um sie zu begrüßen. Dann half er allen beim Verstauen des Gepäcks, hängte ein Schild an die Tür des Abteils, mit der Aufschrift „Besetzt."

„So, jetzt können wir noch ein wenig auf den Bahnsteig gehen, wenn ihr wollt.", schlug Harry vor.

„Gute Idee!", sagte Dudley, „Wir haben ja noch eine gute halbe Stunde Zeit. Und ich habe mir den Zug noch gar nicht so genau angesehen."

Wieder auf dem Bahnsteig, nahmen sich Dudley und Co die Zeit, sich den Zug anzuschauen.

Scharlachrot war die Dampflok, die vor ihnen stand.

„Wann sieht man so eine Lok denn noch fahren?", meinte Dudley andächtig.

„Es ist eine alte Olton Hall 5972, der Great Western Railway. Natürlich umlackiert und magisch präpariert.", erläuterte Harry.

Er beschwor neun Butterbier herauf, „Auf Hogwarts! Und darauf, dass es euch dort gefallen möge!"

„Auf Hogwarts!", riefen die anderen und nahmen einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Zehn Minuten vor neun, ließ Ginny die leeren Flaschen verschwinden und bat Melinda, Dudley, Petunia, die Grangers und Melindas Eltern, in den Zug zu gehen.

Harry und Ginny begleiteten sie zu ihrem Abteil.

„Eine kleine Überraschung darf ich euch noch während der Fahrt versprechen", sagte Ginny und grinste dabei schelmisch, „aber es wird natürlich nichts verraten."

Harry hatte sich schon verabschiedet und wartete vor dem Abteil auf Ginny. Ein Pfiff hallte über den Bahnsteig

„Ginny, bitte! Der Zug fährt gleich los!", mahnte Harry leise.

Ginny umarmte jeden zum Abschied und ging zu Harry auf den Gang.

„Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch." sagte sie.

„Wir sehen uns am Sonntag zum Spiel!"

Der Zug ruckte an, Dudley hatte ein Fenster auf dem Gang geöffnet. Dort stand er mit Melinda, Petunia und Charlotte. Sie winkten Harry und Ginny, bis der Zug um eine Kurve fuhr und die beiden nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„So, nun beginnt also das Abenteuer Hogwarts!", meinte Dudley bedeutungsvoll.

Zwei, drei Stunden schon fuhr der Hogwarts-Express gen Schottland, Hogsmeade zu.

Melinda hatte ihren Kopf an die Polster gelehnt und schlief ein wenig. Charlotte und Petunia saßen am Fenster und genossen die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Betty Granger las ein wenig und die drei anderen Herren waren auf den Gang gegangen, um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten.

James, Eric und Dudley öffneten die Tür und setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze.

„Der Imbiss-Wagen kommt!", verkündete Dudley.

Er weckte vorsichtig Melinda, die aus ihrem leichten Schlaf aufschreckte,

„Wwwas…?"

„Entschuldigung, Schatz.", sagte Dudley bedauernd, „Der Imbiss-Wagen ist gleich hier. Wolltest du auch eine Kleinigkeit essen oder trinken?"

„Mmmmh…", meinte Melinda, rekelte sich kurz und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Eine ältere Dame fragte, „Meine Lieben, möchten Sie eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen? Sandwiches, Kürbissaft oder etwas Süßes?"

Alle sieben bestellten sich eine Flasche Butterbier und ein Sandwich mit Schinken und Käse.

Die ältere Hexe sagte etwas zu einer anderen Person, von der man ab und zu nur die Hände sehen konnte. Der Imbiss-Wagen fuhr ein Stückchen in Richtung des nächsten Abteils und in der Tür erschien mit einem breiten Grinsen …. Hermione.

„Hermione!", rief Betty halb erfreut, halb erschreckt aus, „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hallo, Mum!", sagte Hermione kichernd, „Ist die Überraschung gelungen?"

„Das kann man wohl laut sagen", antwortete Eric Granger schmunzelnd, „Ginny hatte ja etwas angedeutet, aber damit war nun wirklich nicht zu rechnen."

„Aber wir freuen uns, dich zu sehen.", betonte Melinda mit einem Lächeln.

Hermione überreichte allen ihre Sandwiches und Getränke.

„Wenn wir mit dem Wagen durch sind, komme ich zu euch, dann können wir ein wenig reden."

„Gut, Hermione.", sagte Dudley.

„Bis später, Kleines.", rief Eric seiner Tochter noch nach.

Wie versprochen, stieß Hermione eine Weile später zu ihnen. Sie setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz. Dann erzählte sie, weshalb sie im Zug war.

„Ihr wisst ja, dass ich in dieser Projekt-Gruppe Hogwarts bin."

„Ja, Hermione.", antwortete Betty.

„Nun, dieses Wochenende bedeutet für die Lehrer und Angestellten von Hogwarts eine Menge Stress. Es ist das erste Mal, dass es gemacht wird. Deshalb wurden freiwillige Helfer gesucht und die meisten von unserer Projektgruppe haben zugesagt."

„Und du darfst dann der Dame vom Imbiss-Wagen helfen?", schlussfolgerte James.

„Ja", antwortete Hermione strahlend, „Und morgen, darf ich euch das Schloss zeigen und zu Hagrid gehen wir auch alle zusammen."

„Oh, das freut mich aber sehr!", sagte Betty begeistert, „Ist Ron auch in Hogwarts?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, aber auch in Hogsmeade, in der Filiale vom Scherzartikelladen dort."

„Und die Kinder?", fragte Eric.

„Na, wo wohl?", fragte Hermione.

„Bei Molly, wo sonst. Oder?", meinte Melinda.

„Richtig.", antwortete Hermione, „Wer hatte eigentlich den glorreichen Einfall mit den Handys?"

Petunia zeigte auf sich, Charlotte und Melinda, „Wir drei!", antwortete sie.

Charlotte fragte, „Sie hat sich doch nicht etwa beschwert?"

„Nein!", sagte Hermione lachend, „Aber heute morgen bei Ron auf dem Handy angerufen. Der hat vielleicht blöde aus der Wäsche geguckt." Hermione kicherte.

„Oh, das tut mir aber leid.", meinte Melinda.

In dem Abteil wurde während der nächsten Stunden noch viel erzählt, gekichert und gelacht.

Gegen 15 Uhr, erhob sich Hermione und meinte,

„Auf zur zweiten Runde. Wir fahren noch einmal durch mit dem Imbiss-Wagen, mit Kaffee, Tee und Kuchen."

Kurz vor 18 Uhr fuhr der Zug in Hogsmeade ein.

Auf dem Bahnsteig rief Hagrid den Aussteigenden zu,

„Alle Reisenden bitte zu mir. Das Gepäck stellen Sie bitte am Bahnhofsgebäude ab. Es wird für Sie nach Hogwarts gebracht."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Zug sich geleert hatte und eine große Menschenansammlung sich um Hagrid versammelt hatte.

„Also Leute, bitte zuhören", rief Hagrid über die Menschen hinweg, mit seiner kräftigen Stimme.

„Mein Name ist Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlösser und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Vor dem Bahnhof warten Kutschen auf Sie. Jeweils sechs bis acht Leute steigen in eine Kutsche, die sie zum Schloss raufbringt. Dort werden sie von Professor McGonagal und Professor Sprout in Empfang genommen."

Die Menschen bewegten sich murmelnd zum Ausgang, zu den Kutschen, die sie nach und nach bestiegen. Rumpelnd bahnten sich die pferdelosen Kutschen ihren Weg zum Schloss hoch, fuhren durch das breite Tor mit den Eberköpfen und hielten vor dem Eingangsbereich des Schlosses.

Einige der Ankömmlinge waren schon in der Eingangshalle, andere standen noch in kleinen Grüppchen, auf den Stufen der langen Steintreppe vor dem Eingang und unterhielten sich.

Endlich waren auch Melinda, Dudley, Charlotte, James, Petunia und die Grangers angekommen. Sie stiegen aus der Kutsche und betraten die Eingangshalle durch das weit geöffnete Eichentor des Schlosses Hogwarts, wo sie ein allgemeines Stimmengemurmel empfing, welches erst verstummte, als eine Frauenstimme, freundlich aber bestimmt um Aufmerksamkeit bat.

Professor McGonagal und Professor Sprout etwas erhöht auf dem ersten Absatz der gewaltigen Marmortreppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts.", begrüßte Minerva McGonagal die Ankömmlinge.

„Wir hoffen, sie hatten eine gute Reise und konnten die Fahrt in unserem Hogwarts-Express geniessen."

„Ja."

„Super. Total romantisch." Solche und ähnliche Ausrufe konnte man hören, bis jemand energisch um Ruhe bat.

„Wir werden sie nun namentlich aufrufen, damit sie erfahren, in welchem der Häuser, sie während Ihres Aufenthaltes hier, Quartier beziehen. Die Hauslehrer der jeweiligen Häuser werden Sie zu ihren Zimmern bringen und Ihnen das Passwort nennen, mit dem Sie Zugang zu Ihrem Haus bekommen. Bitte Professor Sprout."

Pomona Sprout entrollte ein Pergament, welches sie unter dem Umhang hervorgeholt hatte und begann zu den Versammelten zu reden:

„Noch einmal herzlich willkommen auf Hogwarts. Ich werde Ihnen nun mitteilen, in welchem der Häuser Sie und Ihre Familien untergebracht sind. Zunächst stelle ich Ihnen einmal die Hauslehrer der jeweiligen Häuser vor. Das sind für Gryffindor, Professor Neville Longbottom, für Hufflepuff Professor Justin Finch-Fletchley, für Ravenclaw Professor Mandy Brocklehurst und für Slytherin Professor Terence Higgs."

Die Lehrer hielten sich im Hintergrund, traten jedoch kurz ein paar Schritte nach vorn, sobald ihre Namen genannt wurden.

„So, dann komme ich jetzt zur Quartieraufteilung; Mr. Jason Cramer und Mrs. Joanna Cramer, nach Hufflepuff. Mr. Ernest Hitchley, Mrs. Laura Hitchley, Mr. James Richman sowie Mrs. Belinda Richman nach Ravenclaw…."

Fast am Ende der Liste, hörten Melinda und Co nun endlich,

„…Mr. Dudley Dursley, Mrs. Petunia und Melinda Dursley, Mr. James Harris, Mrs. Charlotte Harris sowie Mr. Eric Granger und Mrs. Betty Granger nach Gryffindor…."

Es folgten noch vier, fünf Namen, dann war die Quartieraufteilung abgeschlossen.

Pomona Sprout rollte das Pergament zusammen, während sich Minerva McGonagal noch einmal an alle Gäste von Hogwarts wandte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen nochmals einen schönen Aufenthalt hier, darf Sie nun bitten, Ihre Zimmer zu beziehen. Bitte prägen Sie sich ihr Passwort gut ein, denn ansonsten kommen Sie nicht in Ihre Zimmer. Wenn Sie sich ein wenig frisch gemacht haben, würde ich mich sehr freuen, Sie zu unserem Festessen, welches 20 Uhr beginnt, zu begrüssen."

Damit formierten sich die vier Gruppen und liessen sich von den Hauslehren zu ihren Quartieren führen.

„Hallo, Neville!", begrüsste Dudley den Hauslehrer von Gryffindor.

Der erwiderte den Gruss, dann bat er alle ihm zu folgen. Neville führte seine Truppe über einige Treppen bis zum siebenten Stock, wo der Eingang zum Gryffindorturm war.

Dort stoppte er vor dem Gemälde einer ziemlich vollschlanken Dame.

„Passwort?"

„Feigenkaktus.", sagte Neville, woraufhin das Tor aufschwang. Neville ging durch die Öffnung, die anderen folgten ihm, in einen runden Raum, voller gemütlicher weicher Sessel, mit einem gemütlich flackernden Feuer im offenen Kamin.

„Guten Abend und herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts und ganz besonders hier, im Gryffindorturm. Hier sind wir im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Schüler ihre Freizeit verbringen oder Hausaufgaben machen. Natürlich dürfen Sie diesen Raum während Ihres Aufenthaltes hier nutzen, zum Verweilen, zum Ausruhen oder so. Wir haben die Zimmer nach Familien aufgeteilt und zwar links, wo normalerweise die Mädchen schlafen und rechts, wo die Jungen ihr Reich haben. Ihr Gepäck wurde schon auf Ihre Zimmer gebracht."

Dann teilte er die Familien auf die jeweiligen Zimmer links und rechts auf.

Dudley, Melinda, Petunia, ihre Eltern und die Grangers bekamen ein Zimmer im Jungenflügel.

Dudley ging voran, bis er an eine Tür stiess, mit den Namen, „Familien Dursley, Harris, Granger" Er öffnete die Tür und rief, „Hereinspaziert!"

Sie betraten ein rundes Zimmer mit sieben Himmelbetten, mit tiefroten, samtenen Vorhängen verkleidet.

„Wie schön!", rief Charlotte entzückt aus.

Die sieben machten sich ein wenig frisch. Dann zogen sie sich um und verliessen den Gryffindorturm, um in die festlich erleuchtete Grosse Halle zum Festessen zu gehen.

Dort angekommen, standen sie erst etwas unschlüssig vor den vier langen Tischen.

„Wohin wollen wir uns denn setzen?", fragte Charlotte.

„Ich denke, das ist egal.", meinte James, „Suchen wir uns doch einen Platz in der goldenen Mitte."

Gesagt, getan. Sie belegten sieben Plätze und schauten sich neugierig in der Halle um.

Petunia und Charlotte schrieen kurz vor Schreck auf, als mitten auf dem Tisch ein Kopf emporkam.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, meine Damen.", meinte der Geist, „Mein Name ist Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

„Schon gut, Sir Mimsy-Porpington. Wir wollten auch nicht schreien. Uns war ja bekannt, das Hogwarts Geister hat, aus dem Buch, „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts"", meinte Petunia, „Sie kamen nur so plötzlich zum Vorschein…"

„Nun, das können wir Geister am besten.", meinte Sir Nicholas, „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine schöne Zeit auf Hogwarts." Dann schwebte er davon.


	25. Chapter 25

**29. Das Hogwarts-Wochenende (2)**

Dudley, Melinda und Petunia hatten noch einmal die Plätze am Tisch gewechselt, so dass sie nun gegenüber den Ehepaaren Granger und Harris saßen, denn sie hatten festgestellt, dass es etwas schwierig war, sich zu unterhalten, wenn sich sieben Leute auf der selben Seite platziert hatten.

Die hohe Decke über der Grossen Halle strahlte im Sternenfunkeln des Nachthimmels draussen. Über den Tischen schwebten flackernde Kerzen. Allgemeines Stimmengemurmel erfüllte die festlich geschmückte Halle.

Quer zu den vier langen Tischen war auf einem erhöhten Podest der Lehrertisch, den nun nach und nach die vier Hauslehrer, Minerva McGonagal, Pomona Sprout und Rubeus Hagrid besetzten.

Doch die wenigsten der Anwesenden bekamen es mit. Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, sich die Decke anzuschauen, die festlich gedeckten Tische zu bewundern oder sich einfach miteinander bekannt zu machen.

Minerva McGonagal klopfte dreimal an ihr Glas, „Ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Augenblicklich wurde es still. Hunderte von Augenpaaren waren auf den Tisch gerichtet, an dem die Lehrer sassen. Minerva McGonagal hatte sich erhoben, um das Festessen zu eröffnen.

„Liebe Gäste, ich möchte Sie noch einmal auf das Herzlichste in Hogwarts begrüssen. Inzwischen haben Sie ihre Zimmer bezogen und ich hoffe, dass alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit ist.

Bevor wir uns von den Köstlichkeiten, die in unserer Küche zubereitet wurden, erfreuen können, möchten wir Sie um Aufmerksamkeit für die Hymne von Hogwarts bitten."

Plötzlich erschienen von überall her fünzehn bis zwanzig perlweisse Gestalten, die sich vor dem Lehrertisch postierten, wo sich die anwesenden Lehrer schon hinter ihrem Tisch erhoben hatten.

Auf ein Zeichen der Direktorin, begann der seltsame Chor zu singen.

„Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts

bring uns etwas schönes bei,

Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,

wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei.

Denn noch sind unsere Köpfe leer,

voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen,

wir wollen nun alles erlernen,

was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen.

Gib dein Bestes - wir können`s gebrauchen

unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen!"

Von den Tischen brandete Beifall auf, auch wenn der Gesang nicht wirklich als schön zu bezeichnen war. Doch man belohnte wohl das Bemühen um musikalische Umrahmung.

„Vielen Dank.", meinte Minerva McGonagal, „Ich darf Ihnen hiermit unsere lieben Hausgeister vorstellen und Ihnen versichern, dass von Ihnen keine Gefahr ausgehen wird. Sie leben teilweise schon seit Jahrhunderten in Hogwarts und ohne sie wäre Hogwarts nicht Hogwarts. Doch, ich will nicht weiter vom Thema abschweifen. Sicher sind Sie alle hungrig. Also, dann lasst das Festessen beginnen!"

Kaum ausgesprochen, füllten sie die Tische mit Suppen, Salaten, Bratkartoffeln, Kartoffelpüree, verschiedenen Pasteten, Hähnchenschenkel, Würstchen, Roastbeef, Steaks, Schnitzeln und Getränken, wie Wasser, Kürbissaft, aber auch verschiedene Rot- und Weißweine.

„Wow!", sagte Melinda fassungslos, „Wie machen die denn das?"

„Mit Magie, meine liebe Melinda, mit Magie.", antwortete Charlotte schmunzelnd.

Jeder griff beherzt zu, aber die Teller schienen nicht leerer zu werden.

„Na, da sind die Kinder aber bestens versorgt. Jeden Tag so leckeres Essen.", meinte Dudley begeistert.

„Nun, ich denke für die Kinder wird der Wein wohl weggelassen.", bemerkte Charlotte.

„Hmmm, die Kartoffeln sind köstlich, oder die Wildschweinpastete…", schwärmte Petunia begeistert, „Ob man wohl die Rezepte dafür bekommen kann?"

Melinda zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wir können ja mal nachfragen. Vielleicht sind ja in der Bibliothek hier einige Kochbücher."

Die Schüsseln, Platten und Terrinen verschwanden, als kaum noch jemand zugriff. Nun erschienen die verschiedensten Desserts, Eis, Puddings, Cremes, Torten und Obst.

„Uff!", stöhnte Melinda, „Ich bin doch schon so satt!"

„Ich auch!", stöhnte Petunia, „Aber, ich werde noch ein wenig von allem probieren….."

Gegen zehn Uhr am Abend hob Minerva McGonagal das Festessen auf,

„Liebe Gäste, ich hoffe, das Essen hat Ihnen gemundet und jeder ist satt geworden. Es war ein langer Tag und darum wünsche ich Ihnen nun eine angenehme erste Nacht in Hogwarts. Gute Nacht!"

*************

Am nächsten Morgen betraten die Dursleys, die Grangers und das Ehepaar Harris, kurz nach acht Uhr, gut ausgeschlafen, die Grosse Halle.

Auf den vier langen Tischen war alles zu finden, was zu einem guten englischen Frühstück gehörte, Tee, Kaffee, Milch, verschiedene Zutaten für Müslis, gebratener Schinken, Würstchen und geschmorte Tomaten, Rühreier, Spiegeleier, verschiedene Marmeladen, Toast und Brötchen.

Das Beste war, das immer wieder aufgefüllt wurde, sobald etwas zur Neige gehen wollte.

Nach einer Weile lehnte sich Dudley zufrieden und satt zurück.

„Wann sollte der Rundgang beginnen?", wollte er wissen.

„Nach dem Frühstück, also gegen zehn Uhr.", antwortete ihm Melinda.

Dudley schaute auf seine Uhr, die zehn Minuten vor neun anzeigte.

„Dann können wir ja vielleicht noch einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang machen. Zu dem See, der zum Schloss gehört und wieder zurück.", schlug er vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee!", lobte ihn Charlotte.

Auch die anderen stimmten zu und erhoben sich, um aus dem Schloss in Richtung des Sees zu laufen.

Als die sieben zwanzig Minuten vor zehn wieder in der Eingangshalle ankamen, waren sie davon überzeugt, das dieser Spaziergang ihnen gut getan hatte.

Hermione, die anscheinend schon einige Minuten gewartet hatte, kam auf sie zugelaufen.

„Guten Morgen. Da seid ihr ja. Wie war die erste Nacht in Hogwarts?"

Hermione wurde von allen zur Begrüssung in den Arm genommen.

„Wir haben herrlich geschlafen," sagte Betty Granger, „kein Wunder, nach der langen Zugfahrt und dem oppulenten Festessen gestern."

„Wir beneiden dich ein wenig, dass du hier einige Jahre verbringen konntest.", meinte Eric Granger zu seiner Tochter, „Wir haben zwar noch nicht viel von Hogwarts gesehen, aber das wenige, was wir uns schon anschauen konnten, gefällt uns sehr."

Hermione strahlte, „Das freut mich, Dad!"

Die kleine Gruppe unterhielt sich noch ein wenig über die verschiedensten Dinge, bis Minerva McGonagal mit ihren Kollegen erschien.

„Guten Morgen, liebe Gäste. Ich hoffe, Sie sind alle gut ausgeschlafen und bereit für das Programm des heutigen Tages. Bevor ich beginne, Sie in Gruppen aufteile und meinen Lehrkräften anvertraue, möchte ich Sie nochmals in aller Deutlichkeit darum bitten, keine Tiere oder Pflanzen zu berühren, ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis.

Also in den nächsten zwei Stunden, werden meine Kollegen, einige freiwillige Helfer und ich, Sie durch das Schloss führen und Sie mit dem vertraut machen, was Ihre Kinder erwarten wird. Ich bitte Sie, stets bei der Ihnen zugeteilten Gruppe zu bleiben. Es ist in Hogwarts nicht schwer, sich zu verirren und sich in Bereiche des Schlosses zu begeben, die durchaus die eine oder andere Gefahr in sich bergen."

Minerva McGonagal und Pomona Sprout nahmen die Einteilung vor.

Hermione machte ihren Leuten ein Zeichen und los ging die abenteuerliche Tour durch Hogwarts.

******************


	26. Chapter 26

**30. Das Hogwarts-Wochenende (3)**

Hermione führte ihre Truppe die Treppen nach oben.

„Wir beginnen am besten bei den Türmen und arbeiten uns nach unten durch.", erläuterte sie dazu.

Melinda und Dudley folgten ihr als erste, dann Betty und Eric Granger, Charlotte und James und als Schlusslicht, Petunia.

Ab und zu wurden sie von den Personen in den Porträts begrüßt mit einem, „Guten Morgen!" oder „Willkommen in Hogwarts!".

Im siebenten Stock angekommen, erklärte Hermione,

„Wir sind jetzt im siebenten Stock. Hier befinden sich die Zugänge zu dem Haus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Gryffindor, Hogwarts, in dem ihr ja Quartier bezogen habt, war mein Haus, während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts."

„Aber, das wissen wir doch, Schatz!", meinte Betty Granger.

„Und wir auch.", kicherten Dudley und Melinda.

Hermione konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, fuhr dann aber mit ihren Erklärungen fort.

„Von diesem Stockwerk aus, haben wir Zugang zum Astronomieturm, in dem, wie der Name es schon sagt, der Astronomieunterricht stattfindet und zwar abends, um auch die Sterne beobachten zu können. Im Nordturm findet der Wahrsageunterricht statt, der ab dem dritten Schuljahr als Wahlfach genommen werden kann. Außerdem kommt man von hier aus zur Eulerei, wo die Schuleulen ihr Quartier haben. Die Schüler können dort jederzeit bis zur Sperrstunde um 21 Uhr, ihre Post versenden, oder sich dort aufhalten. Zuerst gehen wir aber zum Schulleiterbüro, denn dort möchte ganz dringend jemand Petunia sprechen."

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf Petunia, die abwechselnd rot und blass wurde,

„Www…was? Mich? Wieso?", stotterte Petunia ganz verdattert.

„Ja, Professor McGonagal bat mich, dir das auszurichten.", antwortete Hermione, um deren Mundwinkel es kaum merklich zuckte.

„Mum, also wirklich!", begann Dudley nun mit gespieltem Ernst zu sprechen, „Was hast du denn wieder angestellt? Jetzt werden Gryffindor bestimmt Punkte abgezogen!"

„Bringen wir es hinter uns.", schlug Melinda vor, die, angesichts Petunias erschrockener Miene, Mühe hatte, ernst zu bleiben.

Hermione ging voran, bis sie an einem Wasserspeier ankamen, der auf ein Passwort, das Hermione nannte, eine Wendeltreppe freigab, auf denen die Besucher nach oben befördert wurden.

Dort klopfte Hermione mittels eines Türklopfers in Greifform an einer Holztür an. Nach einigen Sekunden Wartezeit, rief eine freundliche, aber strenge Stimme,

„Herein!"

In dem runden Büro, das sich den Besuchern nun offenbarte, saß Professor McGonagal hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte den Hereinkommenden entgegen.

Melinda, Dudley, die Grangers, Charlotte und James sahen sich staunend um. Ringsum hingen Porträts, deren Bewohner entweder ein Nickerchen machten oder die Besucher mit unverhohlener Neugier betrachteten.

„Oh, Mrs. Weasley! Ich freue mich sehr, Sie zu sehen. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie ihre Eltern mitgebracht und Familie Dursley."

„Ja, Professor McGonagal. Sie ließen mich wissen, dass ganz dringend jemand mit Petunia Dursley sprechen wollte."

„So ist es. Ich danke Ihnen.", antwortete Minerva McGonagal. Dann wandte sie sich den Porträts zu,

„Albus? Mrs. Petunia Dursley ist da."

Petunia schaute sich um, als erwarte sie, dass irgendwo Albus, der Sohn von Harry hervor gesprungen kam.

„Nein, Mrs. Dursley, ich bin hier!", klang eine Stimme von der Wand an Petunias Ohr.

Petunia folgte dem Klang und zuckte zusammen, „Albus Dumbledore…!", flüsterte sie.

„In der Tat, Petunia, in der Tat! Ich freue mich sehr, Sie hier zu sehen."

Petunia stammelte, „Iiich…ähmm….iiich…auch, Professor Dumbledore…"

Albus Dumbledores blaue Augen strahlten ihr entgegen,

„Nun, wie gefällt Ihnen Hogwarts bis jetzt?"

„Sss..sehr gut, danke.", entgegnete Petunia, „Ich hoffe, meine Enkelkinder werden hier eine schöne Zeit haben. Die Verpflegung ist sehr gut, die Unterbringung auch und…ähm…es ist wirklich sehr sauber hier."

Albus Dumbledore gluckste, „Nicht wahr? Unsere Hauselfen leisten wirklich gute Arbeit!"

Petunia konnte nur stumm mit dem Kopf nicken.

„Ich freue mich übrigens sehr, dass Sie Ihre Haltung, uns Zauberer betreffend, geändert haben.", sagte Albus Dumbledore nun.

„Nun ja, wer weiß, ob das je passiert wäre, wenn meine Enkel nicht….."

„Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind. Die Liebe zu Ihren Enkeln, Petunia, hat Ihnen bewusst gemacht, dass es durchaus Dinge geben kann in der Welt, die wir uns vielleicht nicht erklären können, die aber doch da sind."

Petunia nickte stumm.

„Nun, dann wünsche ich Ihnen und Ihrer Familie noch eine schöne Zeit hier in Hogwarts.", beendete Albus Dumbledore das Gespräch.

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore.", sagte Petunia.

Melinda fragte, „Dürfen wir uns denn hier auch ein wenig umsehen, Professor McGonagal?"

„Nur zu!", antwortete Minerva McGonagal, „Die anderen Besuchergruppen werden das sicher auch noch tun."

Dudley, der das Schwert entdeckt hatte, blieb erfurchtsvoll davor stehen und bemerkte,

„Oh, wie fein gearbeitet!"

Nun schlug wieder Hermiones Stunde, „Das ist von Kobolden gefertigt worden. Feinstes Koboldsilber. Das Schwert gehörte Godric Gryffindor."

„Ja, das steht drauf.", murmelte Dudley, „Das ist doch der Gründer deines Hauses, nicht wahr Hermione?"

„Ja, ganz richtig."

Melinda entdeckte den Sprechenden Hut und meinte,

„Das ist aber schon ein altes Stück. Sollte der nicht einmal erneuert werden? Sieht schon ziemlich ramponiert aus!"

Hermione kicherte, „Na, na Melinda, du wirst doch nicht unseren guten alten Sprechenden Hut beleidigen? Die vier Gründer von Hogwarts haben ihn erschaffen, um die Auswahl der Schüler unvoreingenommen vorzunehmen."

Melinda war zartrosa angelaufen und entschuldigte sich,

„Oh, das tut mir leid, natürlich wollte ich den Hut nicht beleidigen. Dafür, dass er schon so alt ist, sieht er dann doch noch recht passabel aus."

Charlotte ging zu Minerva McGonagal und fragte,

„Kann der Hut eigentlich nur Zauberer beurteilen oder erkennt er auch die Fähigkeiten von uns Muggeln oder Squibs?"

McGonagal zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte, „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber ich vermute, der Hut erkennt auch die Fähigkeiten der Muggel. Sie sind schon der zehnte, der mich das fragt. Vielleicht sollten wir…..Was meinen Sie, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore gluckste in seinem Rahmen, „Einen Versuch wäre es wert, Minerva."

Petunia war inzwischen bei den etwas im Hintergrund gehaltenen Porträts angelangt.

„Soso, Petunia Evans, verheiratete Dursley…. weilt in Hogwarts. Es ist doch erstaunlich….wie sich die Dinge….zeitweilig….erlauben …. zu entwickeln."

Petunia fuhr herum und schaute in das blasse, hakennasige Gesicht von Severus Snape.

„Oh, der Snape-Junge!", entfuhr es Petunia.

„Ganz recht, Severus Snape.", klang die leise, durchdringende, ölig klingende Stimme an sein Ohr, „Was verschafft uns denn die Ehre, Ihres werten Besuchs, Mrs. Dursley?"

„Nun….ähm….meine Enkelkinder werden ab September in Hogwarts sein.", antwortete Petunia.

„Soso, die Enkelkinder.", meinte Snape, „Dann haben Sie ja nun zwei Freaks in Ihrer Familie. War es ein großer Schock?"

„Meine Enkelkinder sind KEINE FREAKS!", empörte sich Petunia.

Snapes Mund kräuselte sich amüsant, „Soso, ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass Sie Ihre Schwester so nannten …."

Petunia war rot angelaufen, vor Wut und vor Scham,

„Ja, das habe ich und im Nachhinein bin ich nicht stolz darauf! Aber, wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben Sie meine Schwester Schlammblut genannt!"

Nun war Snape zartrosa angelaufen, „Ich habe dies tausende Male bereut und mich ebenso oft entschuldigt!"

Melinda und Dudley waren aufmerksam geworden durch das Gekeife, hinter Petunia getreten.

„Mum, was schreist du denn so rum? Was soll denn Professor McGonagal denken?"

Petunia drehte sich zu Dudley um,

„Oh, darf ich vorstellen?", wies sie mit dem Arm auf Snapes Porträt, „Severus Snape, Harrys Lehrer für Zaubertränke."

Petunias Mund verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, „Aber obwohl er Zaubertränke unterrichtet hat, scheint er kein Mittel gegen seine chronisch fettigen Haare gefunden zu haben…."

„Mum! Bitte!", zischte Dudley ihr zu. „Ist doch wahr!", zischte Petunia zurück.

Dudley und Melinda begrüßten Snape freundlich, worauf Snape nur andeutungsweise mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Sie sind also der Mann, dem Harrys zweiter Sohn seinen zweiten Namen verdankt?", fragte Melinda, „Nett Sie einmal, kennen zu lernen."

„Ja, es ist mir schon zugetragen worden, dass Potter dem Jungen meinen Namen gab. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Teufel ihn dabei geritten hat…."

„Er hat sie als einen der tapfersten Männer bezeichnet, die er kenne.", antwortete Dudley, „Immerhin verdankt er auch Ihnen, dass er noch lebt und Voldemort besiegen konnte."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und entgegnete mit seiner ruhigen, öligen Stimme,

„Soso."

Hermione rief von der Tür,

„Petunia, Melinda, Dudley? Kommt ihr bitte? Ich möchte gern weitermachen."

Die Dursleys liefen zu Hermione und verabschiedeten sich von Professor McGonagal und den Porträts.

Wieder im siebenten Stock angekommen, führte Hermione ihre Leute über eine Wendeltreppe zur Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturmes.

„Hier findet also der Astronomieunterricht statt und zwar abends, um die Sterne beobachten zu können.", erklärte Hermione.

„Eine schöne Aussicht hat man hier.", bemerkte Eric.

„Ja, so ist es.", bestätigte Hermione, „Dort drüben ist übrigens Hagrids Hütte. Wir haben eine Einladung zum Tee. Hagrid erwartet uns gegen fünf Uhr."

„Uns alle?", fragte Petunia. Hermione nickte.

„So, dann lasst uns zur Eulerei gehen.", bat Hermione.

Einige Eulen kamen gerade durch die glaslosen Fenster herein geflogen, als Hermione mit ihren Leuten ankam.

„Hier wohnen die Schuleulen und die Eulen der Schüler, die hier jederzeit herkommen können, bis zur Sperrstunde um 21 Uhr.", erläuterte Hermione.

„Wir könnten doch eine Eule nach London schicken oder zum Fuchsbau.", schlug Dudley vor.

Hermione beschwor Pergament und Schreibutensilien hervor, reichte es lächelnd Dudley, der sofort begann zu schreiben.

_An alle Kinder im Fuchsbau,_

_liebe Grüsse von Hogwarts. Wir sind gut hier angekommen. Hermione_

_machte gerade eine Führung mit uns durch Hogwarts, das uns bis jetzt_

_sehr gut gefällt. _

_Wir hoffen, ihr habt alle viel Spaß im Fuchsbau._

_Liebe Grüsse an Molly und Arthur._

_Bis Montag_

_Dudley, Melinda, Petunia_

_Charlotte und James,_

_Betty und Eric und Hermione_

Nachdem alle unterschrieben hatten, siegelte Hermione das Pergament und bat Dudley sich eine Eule auszusuchen. Er entschied sich für eine kleine Schleiereule, die ganz aufgeregt hin und her hüpfte, weil sie endlich wieder einen Brief befördern durfte.

Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Wahrsagezimmer ging es im fünften Stock weiter, wo Hermione ihre Truppe zum Vertrauensschülerbad führte.

Das Bad war sehr geräumig und ganz in Marmor gehalten. Flauschige weiße Badetücher liegen bereit. Die in den Boden eingelassene Badewanne war so groß, dass man sogar einige Schwimmzüge machen konnte. Ein goldgerahmtes Bild an der Wand zeigte eine hübsche Meerjungfrau.

„Das ist das Bad der Vertrauensschüler.", erklärte sie, „Die Vertrauensschüler werden im fünften Jahr von den Hauslehrern bestimmt, je zwei pro Haus. Eines der Privilegien, die sie haben, ist dieses Bad zu benutzen."

„Schade, dass ich kein Vertrauensschüler bin.", bedauerte Dudley, „Es muss angenehm sein, hier zu baden. Aber wofür sind die vielen Wasserhähne?"

„Daraus kommen die unterschiedlichsten Badezusätze. Es gibt verschiedene Schaumbäder und glaube mir, es war manchmal gar nicht einfach zu entscheiden, welches man nimmt.", antwortete Hermione.

Plötzlich kam aus einem der Wasserhähne eine perlweiße Gestalt geschossen,

„HILFE! MUGGEL IN HOGWARTS!", schrie sie und sauste dabei um Hermiones Truppe.

Hermione lachte, „Darf ich euch Myrthe vorstellen?"

„Guten Tag, Myrthe!", riefen Melinda, Petunia, Charlotte und die anderen Myrthe zu, die nun vor ihnen schwebte.

„Oh, guten Tag.", antwortete Myrthe verlegen.

Hermione erklärte, „Myrthe wurde durch den Blick des Basilisken getötet, der sie unerwartet traf. Seitdem lebt sie als Geist im Mädchenklo, wo sie damals starb, auf Hogwarts."

„Jetzt kommen wir zu einem meiner Lieblingsplätze in Hogwarts.", sagte Hermione mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Das kann ja nur die Schulbibliothek sein.", meinte Eric Granger zu wissen.

„Genau!", bestätigte Hermione, „Ich habe dort unzählige, schöne Stunden verbracht."

Mit einer feierlichen Geste öffnete Hermione die Tür zur Bibliothek.

Sofort kam eine Frau auf sie zu,

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Orla Quirke, eine der Bibliothekarinnen hier. Sehen Sie sich hier um, so lange Sie mögen."

Hermione führte ihre Eltern, die Dursleys, Charlotte und James stolz durch die Bibliothek, zeigte ihnen die Tische, an denen sie oft ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, führte sie durch die Regale mit den verschiedensten Themen.

Vor der Absperrung zur verbotenen Abteilung, meinte sie,

„Diese Abteilung war bei Schülern besonders begehrt, weil man dort nur mit Erlaubnis eines Lehrers hinein durfte. Aber es hat auch seine Berechtigung, denn dort lagern einige Bücher, die durchaus gefährlich in Schülerhänden sein können."

Melinda, Charlotte und Petunia bestaunten die dicken Bücher, die teilweise schon uralt zu sein schienen.

„Darf man denn auch einmal in ein Buch hineinschauen?", fragte Melinda.

„Ja, darf man.", antwortete eine fremde Frauenstimme.

Hermione drehte sich um, schrie dann begeistert auf, „Susan! Schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe schon gehört, dass du hier arbeitest. Wie geht es dir?"

Die angesprochene Frau antwortete lächelnd, „Mir geht es gut, danke. Du hast ja ordentlich Karriere gemacht, im Ministerium, wie man hört."

„Nun ja…", meinte Hermione verlegen, „Ich bin heute hier, um meinen Eltern und Freunden von mir Hogwarts zu zeigen."

Susan grüsste die Grangers, Dursleys und Melindas Eltern.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Susan Bones, Bibliothekarin hier, wie meine Kollegin Mrs. Quirke. Hermione und ich waren im selben Jahrgang."

„Ich habe mal eine Frage", begann Petunia, „wir haben gestern und heute morgen so vorzüglich gegessen. Gibt es denn auch Kochbücher hier in der Bibliothek?"

Susan Bones bejahte dies. Dann führte sie Petunia zu den Regalen mit den Kochbüchern.

Die Frauen waren eine Weile mit Stöbern beschäftigt und ließen sich nur ungern unterbrechen, als Hermione mahnte, weiterzugehen.

„Ihr könnt doch nachher noch einmal herkommen und weiterstöbern.", schlug sie dann vor, nachdem sie die enttäuschten Gesichter der Frauen sah.

„Im dritten Stock haben wir das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst und das Pokalzimmer, das besonders für die Familie Dursley interessant sein sollte."

Melinda, Dudley und Petunia sahen sich fragend an, zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Lassen wir uns überraschen!", meinte Melinda.

Im Pokalzimmer angekommen, bestaunten sie die vielen Pokale und Medaillen, die dort von den Verdiensten der Schüler, aus vielen Jahrhunderten, um ihre Schule erzählten.

Hermione blieb vor einer Vitrine stehen, winkte dann Dudley, Melinda und Petunia heran. Sie wies auf eine Medaille hin, mit der Aufschrift,

„_Harry Potter_

_1991- jüngster Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert_"

„Oh, wie interessant!", sagte Dudley, „Jüngster Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert!"

Nach dem Besuch im Pokalzimmer zeigte Hermione ihren Leuten den Klassenraum für Zauberkunst. Nun ging es weiter in die erste Etage, wo Hermione einen Einblick in die Klassenzimmer für Muggelkunde, Geschichte der Zauberei und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewährte.

Weiter ging es zum Krankenflügel.

Ein lang gestreckter Raum mit mehreren Betten war zu sehen, teilweise durch Wandschirme getrennt. Aus einem kleinen Zimmer kamen zwei Frauen, die sich den Besuchern als die Heilerinnen Lisa Turpin und Morag McDougal vorstellten. Sie führten die Besucher durch den Raum und zeigten ihnen die gut verschlossenen Heiltränke und Heilsäfte, die für die Heilung der verschiedensten Krankheiten und Gebrechen verwendet wurden.

„Ja", meinte Hermione, „einige Male war ich auch hier, als ich zum Beispiel vom Densaugeo-Fluch getroffen wurde."

„Was bewirkt der, wenn du dafür sogar in den Krankenflügel musstest?", wollte Melinda wissen.

Hermione räusperte sich, „Meine ohnehin schon etwas zu groß geratenen Vorderzähne begannen unaufhörlich zu wachsen, bis auf den Brustkorb hinab. Madame Pomfrey, die damalige Heilerin hier, hat sie dann schrumpfen lassen und mich gebeten stopp zu sagen, wenn sie wieder normal wären. Leider habe ich etwas zu spät reagiert…"

„Haha.", machte sich nun Eric Granger bemerkbar.

„…aber die Zähne waren dann endlich so klein, wie ich sie immer haben wollte.", beendete Hermione grinsend ihren Satz.

„Hermione hatte uns nämlich mehrmals gebeten, ihre Zähne schrumpfen zu lassen, mittels einem Zauberspruch.", erklärte Betty Granger lächelnd, „Wir als Zahnärzte waren natürlich nicht damit einverstanden, also hat sie dann die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und dies erledigt, nachdem ihr diese Hauer gewachsen waren."

Dudleys griente breit und meinte dann, „Entschuldige bitte, Hermione. Es klingt jetzt bestimmt gemein, aber ich hätte es zu gerne mal gesehen, wie du ausgesehen hast…."

„Hahaha, dann lach doch.", meinte Hermione schmunzelnd, „Wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen. Du bist ja fast so gemein, wie Snape, der meinte, nachdem die Zähne schon bis übers Kinn gewachsen waren, das er keinen Unterschied sähe."

„Oh, das ist jetzt wirklich gemein.", stimmte Dudley zu, „Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft. Natürlich bin ich froh, dass du diese Hauer nicht mehr hast. Melinda und ich sind sehr beruhigt, dass Hogwarts eine so gute Krankenversorgung hat."

Die kleine Gruppe befand sich mittlerweile im Erdgeschoss, wo Hermione mit ihnen zum Büro des Hausmeisters ging.

Ein Mann, der sich ihnen als Wayne Hopkins vorstellte, erläuterte seine Aufgaben in Hogwarts,

„Zu meinen Aufgaben zählt es, die Schule mit Hilfe der Hauselfen und meiner Frau sauber zu halten, verschiedene Reparaturarbeiten und so weiter. Meine Frau Eleanor betreibt den Kiosk, hier nebenan, wo die Schüler zweimal in der Woche, einkaufen können.

Außerdem habe ich verschiedene Überwachungsaufgaben. Unter anderem habe ich darauf zu achten, dass nachts keine Schüler auf den Gängen sind und das das Zauberverbot auf den Gängen eingehalten wird."

Neben dem Büro war ein kleiner Raum, in dem Mrs. Eleanor Hopkins-Branstone den kleinen Kiosk betrieb, von dem ihr Mann erzählte. Das Angebot war klein, aber fein.

„Wenn ich etwas nicht vorrätig habe", erklärte Mrs. Hopkins-Branstone, „bestelle ich es und einige Tage später, können es sich die Schüler abholen."

Am Lehrerzimmer vorbei, zeigte Hermione ihrer Truppe noch, wo sich die Schüler während den Pausen aufhielten, sofern es nicht regnete. Danach ging es hinunter in den unterirdischen Teil des Schlosses.

„Hier unten befinden sich die Zugänge zu den Häusern Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Wir gehen jetzt zunächst in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und danach in die Schulküche."

Hermione ging voran und hielt vor einem Gewölbekeller.

Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ ihre Leute eintreten.

An der Wand waren überall Gläser zu sehen, in denen die verschiedensten, gruselig aussehenden Wesen eingelegt waren. In einigen Regalen waren Bücher aufgestellt oder Zaubertrankzutaten. Einige Kessel und eine Waage standen auf dem Lehrerpult.

„Hier ist es mir aber ein wenig unheimlich.", bemerkte Petunia mit leicht angewidertem Gesicht.

„Der Unterricht ist aber durchaus interessant", bemerkte Hermione, „es sei denn, man wird von Professor Snape unterrichtet. Zum Glück, hatte wir in den letzten Jahren Professor Slughorn, der auch die guten schulischen Leistungen der Schüler aus anderen Häusern anerkannte, obwohl er wie Snape aus Slytherin stammte."

„So, dann lasst uns mal zur Schulküche gehen.", sagte Hermione, nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten.

Hermione ging voraus in einen Gang, wo sie vor einem Stillleben hielt. Sie kitzelte eine Birne, die darauf anfing zu kichern und einen Türknauf freigab.

Die Tür öffnete sich und zeigte einen blitzsauberen Raum. Überall an den Wänden waren Kücheneinrichtungen zu sehen, in der Mitte waren, wie in der Grossen Halle, vier lange Tische und quer dazu ein weiterer angeordnet.

Viele, kleine Wesen wuselten durch den Raum.

„Die Schulküche ist genau unter der großen Halle, wie ihr euch sicher an der Anordnung der Tische, ausrechnen könnt. Das Essen wird zu den Essenszeiten von hier nach oben befördert und danach landet das dreckige Geschirr wieder hier unten."

„Möchten die Herrschaften etwas Kürbissaft oder Obst?", piepste eine Stimme.

„Oh, nein, danke.", antworteten die Gefragten, „Es ist doch bald Mittagszeit."

Hermione nahm ein Glas Saft und bat, „Bitte seid so lieb und nehmt euch wenigstens ein Glas Kürbissaft oder etwas Obst, das ihr auch später essen könnt. Ihr könnt den Hauselfen keine größere Freude machen."

Die Dursleys, Grangers und auch Charlotte und James nahmen sich jede ein Glas Kürbissaft und verliessen danach sehr beeindruckt die Küche.

Wieder im Erdgeschoss angelangt, bedankten sich Dudley, Melinda, Petunia und Charlotte und James bei Hermione für die Führung durch Hogwarts.

„Hogwarts gefällt uns sehr gut. Vielen Dank für die Führung durch das Schloss."

Hermione antwortete lächelnd, „Keine Ursache. Ich wünsche euch nachher noch viel Spaß in den Gewächshäusern und beim Rundgang über die Ländereien."

Dudley fragte, „Du kommst doch mit zum Mittagessen?"

Hermione nickte und folgte ihren Eltern, den Dursleys und Charlotte und James in die Grosse Halle.


	27. Chapter 27

**31. Das Hogwarts-Wochenende – Der Rundgang durch die Gewächshäuser**

Nach dem wieder einmal köstlichen Mittagessen, hatten Petunia, Dudley und Co ein Stündchen Mittagsruhe abgehalten. Nun waren sie wieder putzmunter und ihr Tatendrang kannte kaum Grenzen.

Sie stiegen die Marmortreppen vom Gryffindor-Turm in die Eingangshalle hinunter, denn die Besichtigung der Gewächshäuser und der Ländereien von Hogwarts stand an. Besonders gespannt waren die Damen auf die magischen Tiere, denn sie hofften darauf, dass sie ein Einhorn sehen könnten.

Unten in der Halle warteten schon Pomona Sprout, Neville Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid und Wilhelmina Rauhe-Ritsche auf die Hogwarts-Besucher.

Pomona Sprout räusperte sich kurz, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute zu erhalten.

„Liebe Gäste von Hogwarts! Nun stehen also die Besichtigungen der Gewächshäuser und der Ländereien von Hogwarts an.

Letzteres übernehmen Professor Hagrid und Professor Rauhe-Ritsche.

Durch die Gewächshäuser werden Professor Longbottom und meine Wenigkeit Sie führen.

Wir werden nun Gruppen von 20 Personen bilden, die dann jeweils mit einem von uns die Besichtigung der Gewächshäuser oder der Ländereien beginnen wird. Damit alle in den Genuss der Besichtigungen kommen, werden wir wohl zwei oder drei Durchgänge benötigen müssen.

Wir bitten all diejenigen, die beim ersten Rutsch nicht dabei sind, um etwas Geduld.

Natürlich dürfen alle, die zuerst die Gewächshäuser angesehen haben, im Anschluss auch einen Gang über die Ländereien, unter Führung meiner dafür zuständigen Kollegen machen oder eben umgekehrt."

Neville schien Dudley und Melinda erkannt zu haben, winkte ihnen zu und deutete ihnen an, zu ihm zu kommen. Dudley zeigte fragend mit dem Finger auf seinen Brustkorb, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er gemeint wäre.

Neville nickte und machte eine kreisende Bewegung, als Zeichen dafür, dass alle sieben zu ihm kommen sollten. Nachdem Dudley die anderen verständigt hatten, bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die anderen wartenden Leute.

„Dürfen wir bitte mal durch?"

Das schien einigen Leuten nicht zu passen. Nur unwillig machten sie Platz.

„Vordrängeln, oder was?", fragte ein Mann, an dem die kleine Gruppe vorbei musste.

„Ganz ruhig, Brauner!", meinte Dudley ruhig.

„Hallo Neville, wie geht's?", fragte Melinda mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Gut, aber ich bin ein wenig nervös", antwortete dieser, „Hermione riet mir, euch in meine erste Gruppe zu holen, weil ich doch ein wenig aufgeregt bin. Ich mache so etwas das erste Mal und da freue ich mich, über ein paar bekannte Gesichter."

„Ach, Sie kennen sich?", fragte der Mann, der sich vor einigen Minuten noch aufgeregt hatte. Er war mit seiner Frau Dudley und den anderen gefolgt.

„Stellen Sie sich mal vor!", meinte Dudley amüsiert, worauf ihn Melinda in die Seite knuffte.

„Ja,mein Herr, wir kennen uns schon ein paar Jahre. Ich hoffe, das stört Sie nicht?", antwortete Neville.

„Ähm….ach so….nein….Na dann….Entschuldigen Sie bitte….!", stotterte der Mann, während seine Frau mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen darum bemüht schien, nicht los zu prusten.

„Na, dann kannst du uns ja jetzt dein Reich zeigen, Neville, jetzt, wo wir die Sache geklärt haben.", schlug Dudley vor.

„Ja, deswegen hatten wir uns eigentlich hier versammelt.", antwortete Neville, „Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst."

„Liebe Besucher von Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Neville Longbottom. Seit ein paar Jahren bin ich hier Professor für Kräuterkunde und werde in Zukunft ihre Kinder unterrichten. Außerdem bin ich der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, dem Haus, welchem ich während meiner Schulzeit selbst angehörte.

Ich begrüsse Sie alle recht herzlich zu unserem Rundgang durch die Gewächshäuser von Hogwarts. Bitte folgen Sie mir unauffällig!"

„Unauffällig??? Sehr witzig, Neville.", feixte Dudley.

Vor einem der Gewächshäuser hinter dem Schloss hielt Neville dann an und wartete, bis alle bei ihm angekommen waren.

„So, meine Damen und Herren. Wir befinden uns hier vor den Gewächshäusern von Hogwarts. Wir haben inzwischen fünf davon, drei für den Unterricht und zwei für die Aufzucht von magischen Pflanzen, die zum Beispiel nicht in unseren Breitengraden wachsen oder Versuchsaufzuchten von seltenen magischen Pflanzen. Doch zunächst bitte ich Sie in das Gewächshaus zwei.

Ich möchte Sie nochmals daran erinnern, keine Pflanzen anzufassen, ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. Es sei denn, Sie wollen testen, wie gut die Heilerinnen in unserem Krankenflügel oder im St. Mungos arbeiten. Aber davon würde ich Ihnen aus eigener Erfahrung heraus abraten."

„Wieso? Sind die Heiler so schlecht?", fragte ein Mann

„Ja und was ist das St. Mungos?, rief eine Frau danach.

Neville hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

„Bitte, meine Herrschaften. Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Unsere Heiler sind sehr gut, ob nun hier im Krankenflügel oder im St. Mungos. Ich habe es wohl etwas falsch…ähm formuliert.

Meine Erfahrungen bezogen sich auch die Reaktionen der Pflanzen, die böse Hautverletzungen, wie Furunkel hervorrufen können oder stinkende Flüssigkeiten absondern, wenn man sie nicht fachgerecht behandelt. Als Schüler habe ich da so einige unangenehme Erfahrungen sammeln können, zumindest in den ersten Jahren…

Ach ja, das St. Mungos ist das Zaubererkrankenhaus in London."

„Aber jetzt sollten wir erst einmal in das Gewächshaus gehen, oder was meint ihr?", fragte Dudley in die Menge, nickten ihm bestätigend zunickte.

„Ähm…richtig!", antwortete Neville und öffnete die Tür zu Gewächshaus zwei, „Bitte, treten Sie ein, meine Damen und Herren!"

Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sich alle um die Arbeitstische im Gewächshaus versammelt.

Allgemeines Stimmengemurmel erhob sich. Neugierig ujnd erstaunt schauten sich die Männer und Frauen um.

Neville räusperte sich kurz und sofort wurde es ruhiger.

„Nun, wir sind jetzt hier in Gewächshaus zwei. Vor Ihnen sind die Arbeitstische, an denen die Schüler ihre Arbeiten verrichten. Es sind immer die Schüler eines Jahrganges aus zwei Häusern, also zum Beispiel die Gryffindors und die Hufflepuffs zusammen. Die Schüler arbeiten meist zu zweit oder in kleinen Gruppen, je nachdem, was zu machen ist.

Ziel des Kräuterkundeunterrichts ist es, die Schüler mit den magischen Pflanzen bekannt zu machen, ihnen zu vermitteln, wie sie die Pflanzen pflegen müssen und wozu sie verwendet werden."

Neville machte eine kleine Pause, zog sich währenddessen Arbeitshandschuhe aus Drachenleder an, um sich dann wieder an seine Besuchergruppe zu wenden.

„Nun sehen Sie hier auf dem Tisch die verschiedensten Pflanzen. Ich möchte Ihnen nun erklären, um welche es sich handelt. Dazu bitte ich Sie, gleich die Ohrenschützer aufzusetzen, damit Sie keinen Schaden erleiden, wenn ich für Sie eine Alraune umtopfe. Das ist zum Beispiel Unterrichtsstoff der zweiten Klasse. Danach erläutere ich Ihnen noch die Eigenarten der anderen Pflanzen hier auf dem Tisch."

Die Besucher taten, um was Neville sie gebeten hatte und setzten die Ohrenschützer auf.

„Haben alle ihre Ohrenschützer richtig aufgesetzt?", fragte Neville besorgt in die Runde.

Nachdem alle zustimmend genickt hatten oder ein Ja gemurmelt hatten, begann Neville mit seiner Vorführung.

Er nahm einen Topf mit einer dickfleischigen grünen Pflanze und stellte einen grösseren leeren Topf daneben, in welchen er ein wenig Erde füllte.

Nun schaute er zu seiner Besuchergruppe und begann zu erläutern.

„Dies hier ist eine Alraune. Sie sieht etwas unscheinbar aus, aber sie ist äusserst wirkungsvoll und wird für viele Zaubertränke, insbesondere Gegengifte, eingesetzt. Sie ist ein sogenannter Rückverwandler, mit dem Verwandelte oder Verfluchte ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück erhalten können.

Es ist schwierig sie zu züchten, aber bis jetzt ist es in Hogwarts meistens gelungen.

Also, das Gefährliche an der Alraune ist ihre Wurzel, denn wenn sie aus der Erde gezogen wird, beginnt sie zu schreien und kann Menschen töten.

Die Pflanze, die hier vor uns steht, ist eine sehr junge Pflanze. In ein paar Wochen sind die anderen, dort links in der Ecke," Neville wies in die linke Ecke des Gewächshauses, wo man einen Tisch mit mehreren solcher Pflanzen sehen konnte, „soweit, umgetopft zu werden. Wie schon erwähnt, ist das Unterrichtsstoff der zweiten Klasse."

Neville machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen.

„Also, Jungalraunen können zwar keinen Menschen umbringen, wohl aber ihnen eine mehrstündige Ohnmacht bescheren. Aus diesem Grund haben wir alle die Ohrenschützer auf, damit der Schrei ein wenig gedämpft wird. Es ist trotz allem noch laut genug, also erschrecken Sie bitte nicht."

Einige aus der Gruppe schauten nun ein wenig besorgt und prüften noch einmal, ob die Ohrenschützer auch wirklich gut sassen.

„Man nimmt also die Pflanze und zieht sie aus dem Topf," fuhr Neville fort, „um sie so schnell als möglich in den neuen Topf zu setzen. Dann noch ein wenig Erde darauf, gut festdrücken und ein wenig angiessen."

Kaum ausgesprochen, zog Neville die Pflanze aus dem Topf, die sofort zu schreien begann. Dank der Ohrenschützer, hörte man den Schrei nur gedämpft. Trotz allem pressten alle instinktiv ihre Hände auf die Ohrenschützer.

Neville stopfte währenddessen die Pflanze in den zweiten Topf, packte Erde darauf und goss ein wenig Wasser dazu, damit sie besser anwachsen konnte.

„Brrrrh, gut dass wir die Ohrenschützer aufhatten. Das war ja ein markerschütternder Schrei!", meinte ein Mann.

„Ja und irgendwie sehen sie aus, wie kleine Babys, nur nicht gerade niedlich. Ich würde sagen…ähm…hübsch hässlich!", fügte eine andere Frau hinzu und grinste.

Neville schmunzelte und meinte, „Hübsch hässlich? Komischer Begriff. Muss ich mir mal merken."

„Das ist aus einem Film mit Heinz Rühmann," erklärte ihm Melinda, „ein Muggelschauspieler."

„Ach so.", meinte Neville.

„Nun, das war also eine Alraune. In meinem zweiten Schuljahr war es sehr wichtig, das die Alraunenzucht gelingt. Denn damals trieb ein Tier hier sein Unwesen, das Menschen, die ihn direkt ansahen, umbrachte. Wer das Glück hatte, einen Spiegel dabei zu haben, wurde," Neville deutete mit seinen Fingern Gänsefüsschen an, „versteinert."

„Versteinert?!", fragte entsetzt eine Frau.

„Ja.", antwortete Neville ernst, „Doch dank des Alraunensaftes konnten die Menschen zurück verwandelt werden."

„Und gibt es dieses Viech noch?", fragte die Frau erneut.

„Nein, dank Harry Potter nicht mehr.", antwortete Neville. „Er hat das Viech, einen Basilisken, getötet."

„Gott sei Dank!", murmelten einige der Besucher im Gewächshaus.

„Was sind denn das noch für Pflanzen, die du da auf dem Tisch stehen hast?", wollte Melinda wissen.

„Ja, zum einen habe ich hier Bobutobler. Es sieht zwar nicht aus wie eine Pflanze, sondern eher wie Schnecken, aber es ist eine Pflanze. Aus den gelbgrünen Knollen wird eine Flüssigkeit gewonnen, die wie Eiter aussieht und für Heilzwecke eingesetzt. In verdünnter Form ist es zum Beispiel ein wunderbares Mittel gegen Akne."

Neville holte ein Fläschen aus seinem Umhang und bat die Besucher ein wenig zurückzutreten.

„Ich werde Ihnen nun zeigen, wie man die Knollen ausdrückt und was passiert, wenn man nicht vorsichtig genug ist."

Er hielt die Flasche unter eine Knolle und drückte sie vorsichtig aus. Sofort ergoss sich die eitrige Flüssigkeit in die Flasche. Gleichzeitig breitete sich ein Gestank nach Benzin aus, was einige Damen die Nase rümpfen lies. Neville hielt die Flasche hoch, damit alle die Flüssigkeit sehen konnten.

„Das ist also Bobotublersaft. Unverdünnt ziemlich schmerzhaft, denn er verursacht Hautgewülste, wie diese hier…", sprach er und steckte seinen Zeigefinger in die eben ausgedrückte Knolle.

Sofort wuchsen ihm von den verbliebenen Resten des Bobotublersaftes in der Knolle Geschwülste an seinem Zeigefinger, was ein Kreischen unter dem Damen auslöste.

„Keine Sorge, meine Damen, ich habe vorgesorgt.", beruhigte Neville sie und zog unter seinem Kittel ein anderes Fläschen hervor, mit dessen Flüssigkeit er den Finger bestrich.

„So, es tut schon nicht mehr weh und die Beulen werden auch bald verschwinden.", sagte Neville schmunzelnd, „Jetzt sieht mein Finger…äähm…hübsch hässlich aus."

„Was ist das denn für ein komischer Kaktus?", fragte Petunia und wies auf einen Topf, der statt der üblichen Stacheln, nur Beulen hatte.

„Das ist ein Mimbelus mimbeltonia, keine Pflanze, die im Unterricht behandelt wird. Sie ist sehr selten. Das ist eine der Pflanzen, die wir versuchen nachzuzüchten, nicht ganz einfach, aber es läuft ganz gut. Es ist einer meiner Lieblingspflanzen. Die Ursprungspflanze habe ich von meinem Onkel Algie bekommen. Seitdem habe ich doch schon einige Pflanzen nachzüchten können.

Allerdings wehrt sich die Pflanze, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlt oder angegriffen wird. Sie spritzt dann einen Stinksaft aus."

Unwillkürlich wichen alle ein paar Schritte zurück.

„So, Sie können sich hier noch ein wenig umsehen. Danach führe ich Sie auf das Freigelände und zu den anderen Gewächshäusern.", sagte Neville zu seiner Besuchergruppe, „Wenn Sie Fragen haben, freue ich mich sehr, wenn ich sie Ihnen beantworten darf."

Der Gang durch die Gewächshäuser und über das Freigelände war noch sehr interessant und aufschlussreich für Dudley, Melinda, Petunia, die Grangers und das Ehepaar Harris.

Im Versuchsgewächshaus sahen sie Versuchsbeete mit seltenen magischen Pflanzen oder solchen, die eher im Mittelmeerraum wuchsen, wie das Dianthuskraut. Unter anderem entdeckten sie auch einige Töpfe mit erfolgreichen Nachzuchten vom Mimbelus mimbeltonia.

Im Freigelände sahen sie die Abessinische Schrumpelfeige, die Tollkirsche und noch einige andere für sie eher seltsam anmutende Gewächse.

Unter anderem konnten sie erfolgreiche Nachzüchtungen der Peitschenden Weide bewundern, die allerdings zum Schutz der Besucher weiträumig abgesperrt waren.

„Warum müssen wir denn diesen Sicherheitsabstand einhalten?", fragte Melinda erstaunt, „Für mich sehen diese Bäume aus, wie junge Weidenbäume."

„Das sind auch junge Weidenbäume.", antwortete Neville, „Allerdings schlagen sie aus, wenn jemand in ihre Nähe kommt."

Dann kroch er unter der Absperrung durch und ging auf einen der Bäume zu, der sofort nach ihm auszuschlagen begann. Als Neville sich wieder entfernte, beruhigte sich auch der Baum.

„Wozu ist das gut?", fragte Melinda.

„Peitschende Weiden werden gern dort eingesetzt, wo man keine unerwünschten Besucher hat. Es gibt für Eingeweihte eine Stelle, die man drücken muss, damit der Baum aufhört auszuschlagen."

Neville brachte dann seine Gruppe wieder zurück zur Eingangshalle, nachdem sie alles besichtigt hatte und alle Fragen beantwortet waren.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Ihr Interesse und wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts.", verabschiedete Neville seine erste Besuchergruppe.

Dudley, Melinda, Petunia, dem Ehepaar Harris, sowie den Grangers rief er zu,

„Wir sehen uns sicher nachher noch bei Hagrid, zum Tee?"

„Ja, klar!", antwortete Dudley ihm, „Bis später, Neville."


	28. Chapter 28

**32. Das Hogwarts-Wochenende – Fünf-Uhr-Tee bei Hagrid**

„Na, Leute, das war doch mal interessant, oder?", fragte Dudley.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall.", stimmte Betty Granger ihm zu, „Hermione hat uns ja immer schon sehr viel erzählt, aber es selbst einmal zu sehen, ist schon interessant."

„Diese Wurzeln von der Alraune, sehen irgendwie aus wie hässliche Babies und dann dieser Schrei…! Gut dass wir diese Ohrenschützer aufhatten, die haben das ziemlich gut gedämpft.", sagte Petunia, „Hermione hat damals, als sie in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr war erzählt, dass Neville in Ohnmacht gefallen war.", erzählte Eric Granger, „Aber wohl mehr vor Schreck, wie Hermione vermutete, als wegen des Schreies."

„Es ist aber auch ganz schön Vorsicht geboten, beim Umgang mit den magischen Pflanzen.", bemerkte James Harris, „Wenn ich da an den Selbstversuch von Neville denke, mit dem Saft von diesem…ähm…bubueiter."

„Bobotubeiter, Schatz.", verbesserte ihn Charlotte.

„Ja, genau.", stimmte James seiner Frau zu, „Muss ganz schön schmerzhaft sein, wenn diese Geschwüre wachsen."

„Nun, ich denke, dass Neville da schon seine Erfahrungen gemacht hat und er hat ja auch gleich ein Gegenmittel dafür parat gehabt.", wandte Melinda ein.

„Da können wir nur hoffen, dass unsere Kinder gut aufpassen.", sagte Dudley.

„Auf jeden Fall ist Kräuterkunde ein Fach für unseren Ben.", bemerkte Melinda, „Das wird ihm Spass machen."

Petunia schaute sie schmunzelnd an und meinte, „Das habe ich auch gerade gedacht. Ben arbeitet ja so gerne im Garten.

Aber, ich denke Kräuterkunde hätte mir auch gefallen. Ob die mir vielleicht so einen komischen Kaktus verkaufen? Oder geht der bei uns in der normalen Welt ein?"

Melinda zuckte ratlos die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke in in der magischen Welt wird bei den Pflanzen hauptsächlich mit Erde und Wasser gearbeitet. Wichtig ist dann sicher auch der Standort und wie wir sehen können, sieht die Sonne in der magischen Welt genauso aus wie unsere

Du kannst ja nachher Neville fragen, wenn wir bei Hagrid zum Tee sind, ob er dir einen Ableger überlässt und wie du sie zu pflegen hast."

„An wen willst du den denn ausprobieren?", fragte Dudley verschmitzt, „An deinem bösen Nachbarn, oder an Dad?"

Petunia lief zartrosa an und meinte, „Also Dudley..! Also wirklich. Erstens habe ich keine bösen Nachbarn und warum sollte ich zu Vernon fahren…"

Dudley lachte, „Mum! Vergiß es! Es sollte ein Scherz sein!"

Petunia drohte ihm scherzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Du wirst zeitweise ganz schön frech zu deiner alten Mutter. Vielleicht sollte ich dich einmal übers Knie legen."

„Och, Mum, wie willst du denn das anstellen?", fragte Dudley feixend.

„Ach da fällt mir schon was ein und ausserdem habe ich ja genug Leute hier, die mir vielleicht helfen."

„Ach, Petunia," meinte Melinda grinsend, „dafür ist es leider zu spät. Das hilft auch nicht mehr! Versaut ist versaut!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?!", fragte Petunia etwas empört, „Versaut ist versaut?"

„Ich meinte damit, das es jetzt für Erziehungsmassnahmen zu spät ist. Aber zum einen hat Dudley ja noch die Kurve gekriegt und ist ein prächtiges Kerlchen geworden und zum anderen lehne ich es ab, Kinder zu schlagen. Es gibt da andere Möglichkeiten…"

„Leute, es ist so ein schöner Tag!", mischte sich Charlotte nun ein, „Hört auf euch zu kabbeln.

Laßt uns lieber überlegen, was wir machen, bis Hagrid oder Professor Rauhe-Ritsche wieder da sind und wir uns die magischen Tiere anschauen können."

„Wir könnten zum See runtergehen und uns dort ein wenig unter den Baum legen und die Seele baumeln lassen.", schlug Dudley vor.

„Aber dann verpassen wir vielleicht die nächste Führung.", gab Betty zu bedenken.

„Ja, kann sein," stimmte Dudley ihr zu, „aber ich nehme an die kommen hier vorbei. Dann schließen wir uns einfach an."

„Oder wir passen ein wenig auf, ob wir eine größere Gruppe von Leuten mit Hagrid oder Professor Rauhe-Ritsche sehen, die auf das Schloß zugehen.", meinte James dazu.

„Ok, dann lasst uns nicht länger diskutieren," meinte Dudley, „sondern zum See runter laufen."

Kurze Zeit später hatte es sich das kleine Grüppchen am See gemütlich gemacht. Melinda und Dudley hatten sich den Schatten eines Baumes gelegt und schauten gedankenverloren über den grossen See. Charlotte und Petunia hatten sich entschlossen, einen kleinen Spaziergang am See entlang zu machen, während die Grangers und James Harris sich unweit von Dudley und Melinda in das Gras gelegt hatten.

So hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach, bis sie plötzlich von Hermiones Stimme geweckt wurden.

Verwundert und ein wenig schläfrig rieben sie sich die Augen und suchten nach ihr. Doch sie war nicht zu sehen, dafür aber eine wunderschöne, strahlende, silbrige Lichtgestalt in Form eines Otters sprach mit Hermiones Stimme,

„Treffen mit Hagrid um 15:30 vor seiner Hütte. Er macht zuerst mit uns allen einen privaten Rundgang durch die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Danach sind wir zum Tee bei ihm eingeladen."

Dann löste sich die Gestalt auf und atemlose Stille trat ein.

Petunia und Charlotte die gerade von ihrem Spaziergang zurückgekommen waren, standen mit grossen Augen noch etwas abseits. Wie in Trance kamen sie nun auf die anderen zu und fragten fast unisono,

„Wie wunderschön!"

Melinda, die sich inzwischen schon ein wenig gefangen hatte, aber immer noch auf die Stelle schaute, wo der silberne Otter gewesen war, fragte,

„Was bitte war das? Ich habe doch deutlich Hermiones Stimme gehört, aber nur diesen silbernen Otter gesehen." Sie schaute ratlos in die Runde.

„Oh", sagte Betty Granger lächelnd, „das war Hermiones Patronus. Sie hat ihn uns einmal gezeigt, sonst wären wir jetzt sicher genauso erstaunt wie ihr gewesen. Aber er ist immer wieder schön zu sehen."

„Aha!", war Melindas Reaktion darauf.

„Und wozu braucht man einen Patronus?", fragte James Harris.

Betty antwortete, „Ein Patronus kann einen beschützen, wenn Gefahr droht. Nun ja, zumindest bei den Zauberern. Es ist sogar möglich Angreifer damit abzuwehren und zurück zu drängen.

Und es ist sogar möglich, sich mittels seines Patronus zu verständigen, so wie Hermione es gemacht hat. Es scheint mit einem Patronus wohl etwas schneller zu gehen, als eine Eule zu schicken.

In unserer Welt hätte man einfach ein Handy benutzt, aber da dies in Hogwarts aufgrund seiner Magie nicht möglich ist, nimmt man entweder Eulen oder wer einen erschaffen kann, seinen Patronus."

„Hmm, nicht schlecht.", sagte Dudley beeindruckt, „Hat Ron auch einen Patronus?"

„Ja, einen Hund, einen Jack Russell Terrier."

„Aha, und Harry?"

„Harrys Patronus ist soweit ich weiß, ein Hirsch.", sagte Betty.

„Interessant, interessant. Ich werde ihn mal fragen, ob er ihn mir einmal zeigt.", murmelte Dudley mehr zu sich selbst.

„Aber warum bekommen wir denn eine Privat-Führung?", fragte Melinda, „Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte…"

„Hermione hat meistens gute Gründe für solche Aktionen. Vielleicht ist ja Harry auch bei Hagrid.", vermutete Eric Granger.

„Ja, das könnte sein.", stimmte ihm Dudley zu, „Er ist zwar wegen seines Sieges über diesen dunklen Lord eine ziemliche Berühmtheit, aber nicht besonders glücklich damit."

„Ja, meinst du denn, dass ihn der Grossteil der Leute hier kennt?", fragte Melinda skeptisch.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn nur die Hälfte der hier anwesenden Eltern von zukünftigen Hogwartsschülern einen Blick in dieses dicke Buch über Hogwarts geworfen hat, ist er bekannt wie ein bunter Hund.", schlussfolgerte Dudley.

Eric Granger schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und meinte zu den anderen.

„Wir sollten uns langsam in Bewegung setzen. Es ist bald halb vier."

Hagrid wartete schon auf sie, mit einem großen Saurüden.

„Hallo!", begrüßte er die Truppe.

„Also das hier ist Shrek.", stellte Hagrid seinen Hund vor, „Er wird uns begleiten un Hermione und die Potters auch. Müsst´n gleich hier sein."

„Der Hund heißt Shrek? Wie aus dem Trickfilm?", fragte Dudley erstaunt.

„Ja, hab´ den Film mal bei dein Cousin gesehen, Dudley. Fand den gut, den Shrek. Darum heißt mein Hund so. Sein Vater war Fang, den kennt Harry noch."

„Na, ihr Hogwartsbesucher?", hörte die kleine Gruppe um Hagrid vom Schloß her jemanden rufen.

Als alle ihre Köpfe in diese Richtung wandten, sahen sie Harry, Ginny und Hermione auf sich zukommen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich alle begrüßt hatte.

„Kommen wir wegen euch in den Genuss einer Privat-Führung?", fragte Dudley die drei.

Hermione nickte und sagte,

„Ich war sowieso in Hogsmeade bei Ron und George und Ginny und Harry haben für das morgige Spiel ein wenig trainiert. Hagrid hat gemeint, wenn wir schon einmal hier sind, können wir auch mal wieder Tee mit ihm trinken in seiner Hütte."

„Und? Nicht zu sehr eingerostet?", fragte Eric, Ginny und Harry.

„Nein, geht so!", sagte Ginny grinsend und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ja, Leute.", rief Hagrid, „Dann lasst uns mal reingeh´n. Ist schon alles fertig vorbereitet. Hermione hat vorgeschlagen, erst Tee zu trinken und dann den Rundgang zu machen."

Er öffnete die Tür zu seiner Hütte und bat seine Gäste einzutreten.

„Is vielleicht nich so, wie sie´s von zu Hause gewöhnt sin, Mrs. Dursley, Mrs. Harris un Mrs. Granger, aber ich habe mir Mühe gegeb´n, dass alles ordentlich is. Un Hermione hat gemeint, das geht so in Ordnung."

Charlotte klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Arm und meinte,

„Machen Sie sich darüber keinen Kopf. Wir freuen uns sehr über Ihre Einladung."

Sie trat mit den anderen in die Hütte und nickte anerkennend.

„Das sieht doch gut aus, für einen Junggesellenhaushalt."

Selbst Petunia nickte anerkennend, „Ich kann da nur zustimmen, und das will bei mir was heißen."

Dann lächelte sie Hagrid an, der daraufhin einen roten Kopf bekam. Das lag natürlich nicht an Petunias Lächeln sondern an eine Begebenheit, die er schon fast verdrängt hatte.

„Oh….ähm….Mrs. Dursley…wegen der Sache damals mit dem Schwei…", stotterte er verlegen.

„Es ist schon so lange her. Vergessen wir das.", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

Echt? Danke!", stammelte Hagrid.

„Wow! Ziemlich grosse Möbel!", sagte Dudley.

„Kunststück!", erwiderte daraufhin Melinda, „Du bist zu Gast im Haus eines Halbriesen, Dudley."

„Ach, tatsächlich?", meinte Dudley, frech grinsend, was ihm einen kräftigen Hieb in die Seite von Melinda einbrachte.

Petunia und die anderen sahen sich ebenfalls ein wenig um, bewunderten die Grössen der Krüge, des Tisches und des riesigen Bettes in der Ecke. Wie schon zu Harrys Schulzeit, war es mit einer riesigen Flickendecke abgedeckt.

Neugierig blickten die Gäste nach oben, wo viele Töpfe, Körbe oder andere Dinge, wie Bündel von Einhornhaar, an der Decke hingen oder riesige Schinken.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Sie haben Sinn für die optimale Platzausnutzung bewiesen.", sagte Petunia dann.

„Meinen Sie echt, Mrs. Dursley?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ja! Aber ich würde denke ich Angst haben, dass mir etwas auf den Kopf fällt. Und wie Charlotte schon sagte, für einen Junggesellen sieht es hier recht manierlich aus."

„Naja Hermione hat ein wenig…..aber dankeschön..", sagte der erstaunte Hagrid, „Un keine Angst, die Haken sind gut in der Decke festgemacht."

Harry und Ginny grinsten ein wenig, ebenso wie Hermione grinste, die dann aber vorschlug,

„Am besten, wir setzten uns erst einmal. Hagrid hat ja den Tisch schon gedeckt."

Hagrid warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und goss für alle Tee ein. Dann stellte er eine Schüssel mit seinen berühmten Felsenkeksen auf den Tisch.

„Selbst gebacken!", sagte er stolz.

„Ja, am besten schmecken sie, wenn man sie schön lange in den Tee tunkt!", meinte Harry warnend.

Als die anderen, ausser Hermione, Ginny und Harry, probiert hatten, wussten sie warum.

James rieb sich verstohlen den Kiefer.

„Was machen Sie denn in den Teig rein?", fragte Petunia.

Hagrid erzählte es ihr. Petunia überlegte kurz und fragte ihn dann.

„Hagrid? Würden Sie einmal ein Rezept von mir ausprobieren?"

„Ähmm….weiß nich.", sagte Hagrid verlegen.

„Probiere es ruhig aus.", sagte Dudley, „Mum backt super Kekse. Deine sind ja auch nicht schlecht, aber wohl nicht für normale Muggelzähne gemacht. Sorry."

„Schon gut.", brummte Hagrid.

„Na ja, für Zaubererzähne sind sie auch nicht besonders geeignet. Wir wollten nur nie was sagen.", sagte Harry, „Tut mir leid, Hagrid."

„Hmmh…", brummte Hagrid wieder.

Petunia war aufgestanden und fragte Hagrid,

„Also was haben Sie denn so im Haus? Butter, Eier, Mehl?"

„Ja, habe ich da.", antwortete Hagrid.

„Gut, dann backen wir jetzt zusammen Kekse. Sie schreiben sich das Rezept auf und sie werden sehen, das dies die besten Kekse von ganz Hogwarts sein werden. Ihre Gäste werden sich alle zehn Finger danach lecken."

„Aber ich bekomme schon jahrelang keinen Besuch mehr von den Schülern."

Harry lachte und meinte, „Aber Hagrid, du vergisst, die neue Potter-Weasley-Generation trudelt langsam in Hogwarts ein und ein paar Dursleys kommen auch noch dazu."

„Ach, ja, stimmt.", meinte Hagrid schmunzelnd, „Un James war ja auch ab und zu da im letzten Schuljahr."

„Na, siehst du!"

Petunia wandte sich wieder an Hagrid,

„Also, ich brauche eine Schüssel, eine Tasse zum Eieraufschlagen und dann sollte der Herd vorgeheizt werden."

Hagrid reichte ihr alles wortlos hin und sah stumm zu, wie Petunia in seiner Küche zu wirbeln begann.

„Jetzt brauche ich ungefähr 500 g Butter und 500 g Puderzucker und ein Teelöffel Vanillezucker. Das muss jetzt schnell verarbeitet werden."

Petunia vermengte Butter und Puderzucker sowie eine Messerspitze Vanillezucker von Hagrids Teelöffel (die ja ein wenig größer wie die von uns Normalmenschen sind) und zeigte es dann Hagrid,

„So! Sehen Sie?"

Hagrid nickte nur stumm. Die anderen am Tisch verfolgten das Ganze amüsiert.

„So, nun vier Eier und ein Kilo Mehl einarbeiten und das ganze eine gute halbe Stunde kühl stellen. Dafür gibt es doch sicher auch einen Zauber, für das Kühlen?"

Hagrid nickte und tat es.

„So," sagte Petunia dann, „in einer halben Stunde rollen wir den Teig aus und stechen die Kekse aus. Am besten mit einer von ihren Tassen, dann sind die Kekse für Sie auch nicht ganz so winzig."

„Alles, was sie sagen, Mrs. Dursley. Aber jetzt trinken Sie erst noch eine Tasse Tee und dann unterhalten wir uns alle erst einmal ein wenig.", sagte Hagrid und goss jedem noch einmal Tee ein.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste," flüsterte Harry Hermione und Ginny zu, „würde ich sagen, Hagrid steht unter dem Imperius." Hermione und Ginny grinsten und nickten zustimmend.

„Und deine Tante erstaunt uns immer mehr.", murmelten sie.

Es wurde dann noch recht unterhaltsam. Hagrid gab erzählte Stories aus der Zeit, als Hermione, Harry, Ron und Ginny noch an der Schule waren. Es wurde natürlich sehr lustig und war insbesondere auch für die Grangers sehr aufschlussreich, obwohl sie schon viele Dinge von Hermione wussten.

Nach der Teig lange genug geruht hatte, halfen alle mit, ihn weiterzuverarbeiten.

Hagrid rollte ihn aus und die Frauen stachen mit einer Tasse von Hagrid untertassengrosse Kekse aus, bestrichen sie mit Eigelb und legten sie auf das Blech. Zum Schluss wurden sie noch mit Hasel- oder Walnüssen verziert und in den Ofen geschoben.

Jetzt hatte man wieder Zeit, sich bei einer weiteren Tasse Tee, zu unterhalten, bis es an die Tür klopfte. Alle Köpfe gingen ruckartig zur Tür.

„Hereinspaziert!", rief Hagrid.

„Oh, Hagrid, erwartest du noch Besuch?", fragte Dudley.

„Ja, Neville wollte noch vorbeikommen.", war die Antwort.

„Wusste ich doch, dass noch jemand fehlte.", meinte Dudley daraufhin.

Neville trat ein und klopfte zur Begrüssung auf den Tisch,

„Hallo, zusammen! Ginny, Harry, Hermione! Schön, dass ihr auch da seid!", sagte er dazu.

„Hey, Neville!", sagte Dudley, während Harry und Ginny Platz machten, damit sich Neville dazu setzen konnte, „Was hat dich aufgehalten?"

„Professor Sprout und ich haben noch ein wenig aufgeräumt, nachdem die letzten Besucher durch waren und dann haben wir noch eine kleine Pause eingelegt."

„Die hattet ihr euch auch verdient.", sagte Charlotte, „Es war sehr interessant bei euch in den Gewächshäusern. Ist alles gut gegangen?"

„Ähhm….ja im Grossen und Ganzen schon. Ein Besucher musste unbedingt ausprobieren, ob der Mimbelus wirklich Stinksaft spritzt und hat natürlich die Antwort erhalten."

Die anderen grinsten und Melinda meinte, „Geschieht ihm ganz recht!"

Neville nickte, „Zum Glück waren nicht allzu viele von den anderen Besuchern um ihn herum. Die haben ihn dann auch ganz schön fertig gemacht und er hat sich kleinlaut entschuldigt."

Dudley fragte, „Wollte auch jemand probieren, ob der Bubotubler wirklich diese Geschüre verursacht?"

Neville grinste, „Nee, nicht bei mir. Mein Beispiel war wohl abschreckend genug. Bei Professor Sprout ist wohl jemand einer Venemosa Tentacula zu nahe gekommen. Zum Glück ist der nicht in Panik verfallen und hat ihr instinktiv einen Klaps verpasst, so dass die Pflanze sich zurückgezogen hat."

Neville schnupperte und fragte dann,

„Hmmmh, was riecht denn hier die ganze Zeit schon so gut?"

Dudley feixte sich eins und antwortete,

„Da hast du doch glatt was verpasst, Neville! Mum hat mit Hagrid und uns Kekse gebacken. Du kennst ja sicher Hagrids Kekse besser, als wir Muggel…"

„Oh, ja!", meinte Neville und grinste.

„Mum hat Hagrid dann angeboten, ihm zu zeigen, wie man ganz einfache Kekse backen kann, die dann auch nicht so hart sind, wie seine."

„Und? Hat es geklappt?", fragte Neville neugierig.

„Das werden wir gleich sehen, wenn sie fertig sind.", meldete sich Petunia zu Wort, „Die Kekse brauchen bestimmt noch fünf bis zehn Minuten, weil sie etwas dicker sind, als wenn ich sie bei mir machen würde."

Schließlich war es soweit und ein köstlicher Duft von den fertig gebackenen Keksen zog durch die Hütte von Hagrid. Natürlich mussten alle probieren, obwohl sie noch sehr heiß waren.

Danach waren alle des Lobes voll und Hagrid nahm von Hermione das Rezept entgegen, dass sie für ihn nach Petunias Angaben aufgeschrieben hatte.

Hermione klatschte in ihre Hände, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und meinte zu den anderen,

„So, ich würde vorschlagen, wir helfen Hagrid jetzt schnell aufzuräumen und abzuwaschen und dann lassen wir uns von ihm sein Reich zeigen."

„Nee, lass man, Hermione. Ich räume nachher auf und wasche ab.", meinte Hagrid verlegen.

„Nein, dass geht schon in Ordnung, Hagrid!", sagte Melinda, „Wir sind eine ganz schön grosse Truppe und du hattest auch einen langen Tag. Also Leute! Ärmel hochgekrempelt und mitgeholfen!"

So wurde es dann auch gemacht und innerhalb kurzer Zeit war das Geschirr abgewaschen und Hagrids Hütte wieder aufgeräumt.

Kurze Zeit später führte Hagrid seine Besucher zum Verbotenen Wald. Im Schutz der hohen Bäume hatte er eine kleine Menagerie eingerichtet, um eine kleine Auswahl an magischen Tieren zeigen zu können.

„Das is der Wald von Hogwarts. Für die Schüler is er tabu. Nur ich bin hier unterwegs mit Shrek, um nach verletzten Tieren zu schauen, oder um Einhornhaare einzusammeln."

„Oh, in Hogwarts gibt es Einhörner?", fragten Melinda, Charlotte und Petunia ganz verzückt, wie aus einem Munde.

„Ja, gibt es.", bestätigte Hagrid, „Aber sie sin sehr scheu und lassen kaum jemanden an sich heran. Na ja, mich kennen sie natürlich. Deswegen hatte ich wohl auch Glück eine Stute mit ihrem Jungen einzufangen. Die Damen können es nachher streicheln, aber nur die Stute, nicht das Fohlen."

„Wieso nur die Frauen?", fragte Dudley.

„Weil Einhörner lieber Frauen mögen, die Männer dürfen es meistens nur anschauen.", antwortete Hagrid.

Dann führte Hagrid seinen Trupp die Menagerie und zeigte ihnen in einer Kiste ein paar Bowtruckles, die zuerst aussahen, wie Holzstöcke und erst als Hagrid ein paar Holzläuse hineinwarf, zum Leben erwachten.

In einer anderen Kiste waren Flubberwürmer, die inmitten von Grün lagen und sich kaum bewegten.

„Die Viecher haben wir im dritten Schuljahr dank Malfoy zur Genüge studieren dürfen.", erzählte Harry Dudley.

„Wieso?", fragte dieser zurück.

„Naja, wegen der Sache mit meinem Hippogreif, Seidenschnabel. Hagrid hat ihn in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde vorgestellt und auch erläutert, wie man mit ihm umzugehen hat. Dann brauchte er einen Freiwilligen, der sich vor dem Hippogreif verbeugt…."

„Und der warst natürlich du?", schlussfolgerte Dudley.

„Nicht wirklich. Es war nur deshalb so, weil die anderen alle einen Schritt zurückgegangen sind und ich dann nur noch alleine dastand.", erzählte Harry weiter, „Aber es war alles gut gegangen und ich konnte sogar eine Runde mit ihm fliegen. Das war vielleicht geil!"

„Das glaube ich dir, aber warum musstet ihr wegen Malfoy den Rest des Jahres diese Würmer pflegen?"

„Weil Malfoy wohl eifersüchtig war, das ich dadurch wieder im Mittelpunkt stand. Es war wohl ausserdem unter seiner Würde, sich vor einem Wesen, wie einem Hippogreif zu verbeugen. Schließlich stammt er ja aus einer der ältesten Reinblüterfamilien, nicht wahr?"

„Na, dann.", frotzelte Dudley.

„Jedenfalls stürmte Malfoy auf Seidenschnabel zu…und der hat dann natürlich zugehackt und Malfoy am Arm verletzt."

„Geschieht ihm ja eigentlich ganz recht."

„Ja, sicher, aber Seidenschnabel wurde deswegen zum Tode verurteilt. Malfoy Senjor hatte damals ziemlich viel Einfluss und hat diesen sicher geltend gemacht, um Seidenschnabel aus dem Weg zu räumen."

„Aber dann hast du den Hippogreif irgendwie gerettet, nehme ich an?", fragte Dudley.

„Ja, mit Hermione.", antwortete Harry, „Aber jetzt lass uns mal wieder zur Truppe stossen, die sind schon ein Stückchen weiter. Ich kenne ja die Tierchen schon alle, aber vielleicht interessiert es dich auch, wie sie aussehen."

„Ja, du hast Recht.", meinte Dudley und beide schlossen sich den anderen wieder an, wo Hagrid gerade vor einem Käfig stand, in dem ein, mit grossen schwarzen Augen, traurig blickendes Äffchen sass. So sah es zumindest für die nichtmagischen Besucher Hagrids aus.

„Das hier ist ein Demiguise. Den habe ich aus Japan bekommen, damit ich ihn mal vorstellen kann. Der geht aber nächste Woche wieder zurück nach Hause.

Aus den Haaren dieser Tiere werden Tarnumhänge gewebt. Deswegen sieht man diese Tiere normalerweise nicht."

Dann gingen alle wieder ein Stück weiter, bis zu einem anderen Käfig, in dem eine kleine Katze sass, mit übernatürlich grossen Ohren und hellen Sprenkeln im Fell..

„Hier ist ein Kniesel. Diese Tiere sind dafür bekannt, dass sie verdächtige Personen aufspüren können. Sie haben ausserdem einen ausgeprägten Orientierungssinn."

Neben dem Käfig stand eine Kiste, in dem, wie es schien, viele helle Wollknäuel lagen. Hagrid griff hinein und nahm eines heraus. Er gab es Charlotte in die Hand, weil sie ihm am nächsten stand und forderte sie auf, es zu knuddeln.

Charlotte tat es und sofort fing das Knäuel an zu stummen. Hagrid hielt ihm in seiner offenen Hand ein paar kleine Spinnen hin, welche es sich mit seiner langen, dünnen Zunge sofort holte und verspeiste.

„Huch!", juchzten Charlotte und Betty.

„Das ist ein Knuddelmuff un er heißt deswegen so, weil er sich gerne knuddeln lässt. Ernähren tut er sich von Spinnen und Küchenabfällen.", erklärte Hagrid.

„Können wir Muggel auch solche Tierchen halten?", fragte Charlotte.

„Ich denke schon, aber ich würde es dann nicht ins Schlafzimmer lassen.", meinte Hagrid, „Weil die Viecher gerne den Popel von Leuten fressen, wenn sie schlafen."

Bääh!", meinte Petunia ein wenig angewidert.

„So, zum Schluss habe ich dann noch die Einhörner und einen Hippogreif.", sagte Hagrid.

Hermione sagte, „Das mit den Einhörnern übernehme ich."

Sie bat Petunia, Betty, Charlotte und Melinda ihr zu folgen.

„Danke, Hermione.", rief Hagrid ihr zu, „Aber denke daran! Nicht das Fohlen berühren."

„Keine Sorge, Hagrid! Ich achte darauf."

Dann entfernte sich Hermione mit den Damen und Hagrid ging mit den Herren zu einer Lichtung, wo ein Hippogreif stand – Seidenschnabel.

„So, das hier ist ein Hippogreif. Er heißt Seidenschnabel und gehört eigentlich unserem Harry hier. Aber Seidenschnabel ist wohl nach Harrys Meinung in Hogwarts besser aufgehoben, als in London. Na ja, hier hat er genügend Auslauf…"

Erfürchtig betrachteten James, Dudley und Eric den Hippogreif, der zur Hälfte aus dem Körper eines Pferdes und zur anderen Hälfte aus dem Körper eines Riesenadlers bestand.

Seidenschnabel scharrte freudig mit seinem Vorderfuss, weil er Harry erkannt hatte und stieß eine Freudenschrei aus.

Harry verbeugte sich vor ihm, aber nicht ohne den Augenkontakt zu ihm zu verlieren.

Einige Sekunden später verbeugte sich Seidenschnabel vor Harry, so das dieser auf ihn zugehen und ihn streicheln konnte.

„Harry, er hat dich nich vergessen!", freute sich Hagrid, „Willst du nich mal wieder ne Runde mit ihm fliegen? Vielleicht mit deinem Cousin?"

„W….ww..was?", fragte Dudley erschrocken.

„Versuche es einmal, Dudley!", ermutigte ihn Harry, „Schau ihm in die Augen und verbeuge dich vor ihm. Wenn er es vor dir auch tut, kannst du zu mir kommen."

„Du bist mir vielleicht….", murmelte Dudley, „Also gut, einmal versuche ich es."

Dudley atmete tief durch, schaute Seidenschnabel fest in die Augen und verbeugte sich.

Seidenschnabel legte den Kopf schief, schaute zu Harry und dann….Dudley kam es vor, wie eine Ewigkeit, verbeugte er sich vor Dudley.

„So, Dudley,", rief Harry seinem Cousin zu, „jetzt kommst du ganz langsam auf uns zu, aber schaue ihm immer fest in die Augen."

Dudley näherte sich Harry und dann streichelte er ganz vorsichtig das Federkleid von Seidenschnabel.

„So, wollen wir jetzt eine Runde fliegen?", fragte ihn Harry.

„Äähm…jetzt habe ich es bis hierher geschafft, dann machen wir das auch noch. Hoffentlich fällt Mum nicht in Ohnmacht, wenn sie das sieht!"

„Ach, die ist beschäftigt bei den Einhörnern", beruhigte Harry ihn.

Hagrid kam zu den beiden und fragte, „Kann es losgehen?"

Die beiden nickten und dann hob Hagrid erst Harry und dann Dudley auf den Rücken von Seidenschnabel.

„Halte dich gut an Harry fest, Dudley. Harry weiß, wie man mit Seidenschnabel umgehen muss. Also keine Angst."

Der nahm der Hippogreif Anlauf und erhob sich in die Lüfte, zuerst über den Wald, dann über das Schloß in einer grossen Kurve über den See, bis er wieder zurück kam und bei Hagrid landete.

„Wow!", sagte Dudley, „War das geil!"


	29. Chapter 29

**33. Das Hogwarts-Wochenende – Quidditch**

Beim Abendessen in der Grossen Halle schwärmte Dudley von seinem Flug mit Seidenschnabel.

Die Frauen waren noch ganz entrückt, in Erinnerung der Begegnung mit der Einhornstute und ihrem Fohlen. Zwar war auch der See von Hogwarts interessant gewesen, an den Hagrid sie im Anschluss geführt und ihnen erzählt hatte, das dort unter anderem Wassermenschen leben würden und ein großer Krake.

Doch nichts konnte für die Frauen die Begegnung mit den Einhörnern toppen. Für Dudley war natürlich der Flug mit Seidenschnabel der Hit des Tages gewesen.

„Aber, ich muss zugeben", meinte er zu Melinda, Charlotte und Petunia, „Einhörner sind wunderschöne Tiere. Ich habe kaum zuvor so etwas Wunderschönes gesehen."

„Ja, nicht wahr?", fragte begeistert Petunia, „Wenn mir vor einem Jahr jemand erzählt hätte, ich würde heute Einhörner sehen, ich hätte ihn für bekloppt erklärt!"

Dudley grinste und meinte dann ein wenig betrübt, „Schade, dass die Einhörner uns Männer nicht so sehr mögen. Ich hätte es auch gern einmal gestreichelt…aber als wir gesehen haben, dass es unruhig wurde, nachdem wir von Seidenschnabel zurückkamen, sind wir lieber weiter gegangen."

James und Eric nickten zustimmend.

„Ja, stimmt.", meinte Charlotte, „Als ihr außer Sicht wart, ist es wieder ruhiger geworden."

Melinda drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um,

„Aber Seidenschnabel ist auch ein beeindruckendes Wesen. Schade, dass ich nicht ganz schwindelfrei bin, sonst hätte ich auch einmal einen Flug gewagt."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", lachte Dudley, „Aber mit Harry hättest du keine Angst haben brauchen. Er hat Seidenschnabel gut im Griff."

„So, was machen wir heute Abend noch?", fragte Dudley, nachdem er registrierte, das alle mit essen fertig waren.

„Also, wir wollten noch ein wenig in der Bücherei herumstöbern.", antwortete Betty Granger, „Unsere Hermione ist ja eine richtige Leseratte. Sie meinte, es gäbe dort sehr interessante Bücher."

„Apropos, Hermione.", warf Dudley hier ein, „Täuscht es mich, oder war sie vorhin ein wenig sauer, nachdem ich von meinem Flug auf Seidenschnabel erzählt hatte?"

Eric Granger schmunzelte und wiegelte ab,

„Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf, unsere Hermione ist stets darauf bedacht, dass die Regeln eingehalten werden. Vielleicht dachte sie, Hagrid hätte wieder dagegen verstoßen."

„Ich hoffe, Hagrid bekommt jetzt keinen Ärger mit der Direktorin.", sagte Dudley besorgt.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete Eric, „Hagrid hat Hermione gesagt, dass Professor McGonagal es nicht ausdrücklich verboten hätte. Na ja, James und ich haben ihr bestätigt, dass du bei Harry in guten Händen warst."

Die Frauen erhoben sich und schauten die Männer abwartend an.

„Wollen wir dann?", fragte Betty Granger.

„Geht ruhig schon vor.", sagte Eric zu seiner Frau, „Hagrid hat uns noch zu einer Runde Butterbier eingeladen."

„Soso.", meinte Melinda amüsiert, „Na, dann lasst euch mal nicht aufhalten. Wir stürmen jetzt die Bücherei." Sie gab ihrem Mann noch einen Kuss, ebenso wie Betty und Charlotte ihren Männern und verließ dann mit den drei anderen Damen die Grosse Halle.

***********

Am nächsten Morgen, die Männer waren noch etwas müde, da es recht spät geworden war, fieberte man dem bevorstehenden Quidditch-Spiel entgegen. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, die Männer tranken extra viel Kaffee, begab man sich zum Schlossportal, denn dort wollte man sich gegen halb elf mit Hermione und Ron treffen, um dann gemeinsam zum Station zu gehen.

„Hallo Ron, hallo Hermione!", begrüßte die kleine Gruppe das Paar, welches schon auf die kleine Gruppe wartete.

„Guten Morgen, ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen?", fragte Hermione, „Im Stadion erwartet euch nämlich eine Überraschung."

„Wir Frauen schon haben schon ausgeschlafen", antwortete Melinda mit einem fiesen Grinsen, „aber unsere Männer sind vielleicht noch etwas mitgenommen von ihrem Männerabend mit Hagrid."

Ron´s Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, Hermione kicherte,

„Soso, ein Männerabend bei Hagrid. Oh ja, das kann lange dauern."

„Was ist das denn nun für eine Überraschung!", versuchte Dudley abzulenken.

„Ja, ich platze auch schon vor Neugier.", setzte Petunia nach.

„Sind zufällig die Kinder da?", fragte Eric Granger.

„Ach, Dad!", schmollte gespielt Hermione, „Wie hast du das schon wieder erraten?"

Eric lächelte seine Tochter an, „Ich habe es dir an der Nasenspitze angesehen."

„Aha, an der Nasenspitze also wieder.", kicherte Hermione. Dann wurde sie wieder etwas ernster und meinte, „Aber dann tut mir bitte den Gefallen, als ob ihr ganz überrascht sein würdet."

„Ist gebongt.", antwortete Dudley.

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und hatte nach wenigen Minuten das Stadion erreicht. Auf dem Weg fragte Melinda,

„Wieso sind die Kinder denn jetzt doch da? Haben sie so sehr gequengelt?"

„Nein.", antwortete Hermione, „Das war auch für die Kinder heute Morgen auch eine Überraschung, als Molly ihnen eröffnete, dass sie zum Spiel dürfen. Es war aber von Anfang an so vorgesehen, dass Angehörige der Spieler zum Spiel kommen dürfen."

Melinda lachte und meinte, „Oh, das wird ein Getöse gewesen sein. Ich hoffe, Arthur und Molly haben das gut überstanden?"

Ron antwortete grinsend, „Aber sicher, schließlich waren wir sieben Kinder zu Hause und meine Mutter kann nie genug davon um sich haben. Die ist Radau gewöhnt."

Die Ränge im Quidditch-Stadion von Hogwarts waren schon gut besetzt, als Hermione, Ron, Dudley, Melinda, Petunia, Charlotte und James Harris, sowie das Ehepaar Granger dort eintraf. Sie folgten Hermione zu der Ehrentribüne, über der ein großes Banner im Wind flatterte, auf dem man den Schriftzug, „Hogwarts Oldstars versus Hogwarts Jungstars" lesen konnte.

Als sie durch die Tür kamen, sahen sie auf einer der vorderen Plätze Arthur und Molly Weasley.

Neben den Weasleys hatte auch ein Großteil des Lehrerkollegiums Platz genommen. Dort konnte man auch das magische Mikrofon sehen, sowie davor, einen dunkelhäutigen Mann, Mitte 30, mit Rastalocken.

„Das ist Lee Jordan, der heutige Stadionsprecher.", erklärte Ron leise, „Er war einer der besten Freunde von George und Fred. Seine Stadionkommentare sind legendär, zumindest unter uns ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schülern."

Sie liefen weiter, winkten Molly und Arthur zu und begaben sich zu den beiden, um sich einen schönen Platz zu suchen.

Plötzlich kamen zwischen zwei Bankreihen eine ganze Gruppe Kinder hervorgesprungen, die schrieen

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!!!"

„Huch!", täuschte Petunia gekonnt Überraschung vor.

„Also wirklich!", schimpfte Melinda gespielt vor sich hin. „Da kann man sich ja zu Tode erschrecken!"

Dann nahmen Dudley und Melinda erfreut ihre Kinder und die Grangers ihre Enkelkinder in den Arm. Danach wurden auch noch Charlotte und James von Ben und Emma geknuddelt und Lily drückte Petunia einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Als sich alles ein wenig beruhigt hatte, stellten Dudley und Melinda und die anderen fest, dass noch mehr Angehörige des Weasley-Clans anwesend waren.

Es waren Angelina mit ihren Kindern, Fred und Roxanne, Percy mit seiner Frau Audrey und den Töchtern Molly und Lucy, sowie Bill nebst Frau Fleur, Tochter Dominique und Sohn Louis.

Dudley und Melinda nahmen zwischen ihren Kindern, die Grangers zwischen ihren Enkeln und ihrer Tochter Platz. Charlotte und James setzen sich zu Tochter und Schwiegersohn und Lily lotste Petunia zwischen sich und ihre Brüder.

Obwohl sie alle nur wenige Tage getrennt waren, hatten sie sich sehr viel zu erzählen.

„Das war vielleicht eine Überraschung, Tante Petunia, als Grandma Molly uns gesagt hat, dass wir alle zum Spiel dürfen. James und Albus waren für ein paar Minuten ganz sprachlos.", erzählte Lily und kicherte.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Sie waren ja ganz traurig, weil sie nicht zum Spiel durften.", sagte Petunia lächelnd.

„Grandma Molly?", rief Lily ihre Großmutter, „Dürfen wir nachher noch in das Schloss? Oder Onkel Hagrid besuchen?"

„Nein, Schätzchen.", antwortete Molly, „Ihr seid nur zum Spiel hier."

„Och, schade.", schmollte Lily.

„Jetzt bin ich aber ganz traurig", konnte man von Ron hören. Dazu machte er ein sehr betrübtes Gesicht,

„Ich denke, ihr alle wolltet nach dem Spiel alle unseren Laden in Hogsmeade besuchen und die Zwillinge und deine Brüder mit Artikeln aus unserem Laden ausstatten."

„RONALD WEASLEY!!!", rief Hermione ärgerlich, „Du willst doch wohl deine Nichte nicht dazu anstiften…"

„Aber, nein, mein Liebling.", beteuerte Ron, zwinkerte aber in einem unbeobachteten Moment seiner Nichte Lily verschwörerisch, die leise vor sich hin kicherte, zu, „Ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht. Ich würde es nie wagen, unter deiner strengen Aufsicht."

Hermione hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Ehrlich.", beteuerte Ron mit treuem Dackelblick und gab seiner Frau schnell einen Kuss.

Melinda fragte ihre Kinder, „Wie hat es euch denn bisher im Fuchsbau gefallen?"

„Mum, es ist super da!", sagte Emma ganz begeistert.

„Ja, das stimmt.", bestätigte Ben ebenfalls begeistert, „Stell dir vor, wir haben mit Onkel Arthur den Garten entgnomt."

Dann sprach er hinter vorgehaltener Hand leise weiter,

„Aber nur ein bisschen, weil Onkel Arthur gesagt hat, dass er die Gnome mag. Tante Molly hat dann auch ganz streng angeguckt, als sie uns zum Mittagessen gerufen hat."

Melinda lächelte, „Sicher kennt sie ihren Mann sehr gut."

„Mum?", fragte Emma bittend, „Können wir ab und zu mal in den Ferien zum Fuchsbau?"

Melinda überlegte ein wenig, schaute lächelnd ihren Mann an und antwortete,

„Wir werden sehen, Emma."

Emma strahlte, wusste sie doch, dass diese Antwort so gut wie ein Ja war.

„Tante Molly und Onkel Arthur haben uns nämlich eingeladen, nächsten Sommer zu kommen."

„Soso.", sagte Melinda.

„Guten Tag, liebe Hogwarts-Besucher, ich begrüße Sie im Namen der Schulleitung von Hogwarts zu diesem denkwürdigen Spiel. Mein Name ist Lee Jordan und mir wurde die außerordentliche Ehre zuteil, dieses Spiel heute zu kommentieren.

Noch einmal kurz zur Erläuterung des Spieles. Es gibt pro Mannschaft sieben Spieler, ein Hüter, der die drei Torringe für seine Mannschaft bewacht, zwei Treiber, die mit den Klatschern versuchen, die Jäger der Gegenmannschaft, von denen gibt es drei pro Mannschaft, daran hindern soll, Tore zu schießen. Tore werden mit dem Quaffel geworfen.

Zum Schluss gibt es dann noch den Sucher, der die Aufgabe hat, den kleinsten Ball des Spieles, den goldenen Schnatz zu fangen. Ist dies geschehen, endet automatisch das Spiel.

Doch nun bitte ich Sie, mit mir die Mannschaften zu begrüßen. Zuerst die Hogwarts Oldstars. Und das sind, der Hüter OLIVER WOOD, viele Jahre Mannschaftskapitän des Hauses Gryffindor und jetzt erfolgreich bei Puddlemere United."

Oliver Wood flog ins Stadion, drehte eine Runde und flog dann wieder auf den Boden, wo er vom Besen stieg. Beifall brandete auf.

„…dann als Treiber, GWENOG JONES, ehemalige erfolgreiche Mannschaftskapitänin der einzigen reinen Damen-Mannschaft, Hollyhead Harpies."

Eine dunkelhäutige Frau drehte nun ihre Runde durchs Stadion, bevor sie neben Oliver Wood am Boden Aufstellung nahm. Wieder wurde applaudiert.

„Der zweite Jäger ist der legendäre GEORGE WEASLEY. George und sein Zwillingsbruder Fred waren unschlagbar als Treiberteam für das Haus Gryffindor. Leider kam Fred, wie so viele gute Zauberer und Hexen, bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts im Mai 1998 ums Leben. Fred, wo immer du bist, ich hoffe, du hast deinen Spass, wenn du uns zuschauen kannst. Wir vermissen dich."

Kurze Zeit herrschte betretene Stille im Stadion. George drehte seine Vorstellungsrunde, winkte zur Ehrentribüne hinüber und gesellte sich zu Gwenog Jones und Oliver Wood. Natürlich wurde auch er beklatscht.

Dann fuhr Lee Jordan mit seiner Vorstellung fort.

„Hier kommt der erste Jäger für die Hogwarts Oldstars, ROGER DAVIES, ehemaliger Kapitän und Jäger des Hauses Ravenclaw."

Roger Davies flog wie alle anderen seine Ehrenrunde, bekam Applaus und stellte sich neben seinen Mannschaftskameraden am Boden auf.

„Nun kommt TAMSIN APPLEBEE, während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts, erfolgreiche Jägerin für das Haus Hufflepuff."

Nach ihrer Ehrenrunde, begrüßte Lee Jordan, die letzte Spielerin für die Hogwarts Oldstars,

„Und zum Schluß, die bezaubernde GINNY POTTER, wunderschön wie immer und ehemalige erfolgreiche Jägerin von Gryffindor und unvergessene Profispielerin von den HOLLYHEAD HAAAARPIIIEEES!"

Auf der Ehrentribüne waren James Sirius, Albus Severus und Lily Luna aufgesprungen und grölten,

„Mum! Mum! Mum!"

Ginny drehte sich lachend zur Ehrentribüne um, flog darauf zu und drückte kurz ihren Kindern, die ganz schnell nach vorne gelaufen war. Dann begann sie ihre Ehrenrunde, bekam sehr viel Applaus und zusätzlich schenkten ihr die Zuschauer eine La Ola-Welle. Ginny schaute sich das lachend auf ihrem Besen an, bedankte sich klatschend in Richtung der Zuschauer und flog dann schließlich zum Boden, zu den anderen Spielern.

„Doch was wäre Quidditch ohne einen guten Sucher? Wir haben heute einen der besten der letzten Jahrhunderte. Er war bei seinem Einsatz der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert. Begrüssen Sie mit mir den wohl berühmtesten Zauberer der Welt und Bezwinger von Lord Voldemort, HARRY POTTER!"

Nun tobte das Stadion, zuerst erhoben sich die Gäste auf der Ehrentribüne, dann folgten die Zuschauer auf den Rängen und minutenlang bekam Harry stehende Ovationen. Er winkte lächelnd den Gästen im Stadion zu, beendete seine Ehrenrunde und gesellte sich zu seinen Leuten am Boden.

„So, das waren die Hogwarts Oldstars. Wie sie sehen, haben sie weisse Umhänge, die golden eingefasst sind und das Hogwarts-Wappen, ebenfalls in Gold, auf dem Rücken haben.

Dann heissen wir jetzt die Hogwarts Jungstars willkommen. Sie tragen Umhänge in den Farben von Hogwarts, nämlich gelb für Hufflepuff, blau für Ravenclaw, rot für Gryffindor und grün für Slytherin. Zuerst stelle ich Ihnen den Hüter…besser gesagt die Hüterin vor und das ist,

VICTOIRE WEASLEY, wunderschöne Tochter von Bill und Fleur Weasley. Sie hat sicher einige der Quidditch-Gene der Weasleys mit in die Wiege gelegt bekommen."

Victoire flog ins Stadion, ihre blonden Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebändigt. Sie winkte zur Ehrentribüne hinüber flog ihre Ehrenrunde, Beifall brandete auf, dann stellte sich am Boden gegenüber der anderen Mannschaft auf.

„Als Treiber kommen nun William Pucey, seit drei Jahren erfolgreich in der Mannschaft von Slytherin."

Beifall kam auf, als er seine Ehrenrunde flog.

„Colin Creevey, benannt nach seinem Onkel, der ebenfalls während der Schlacht von Hogwarts fiel. Er spielt für das Haus Gryffindor…"

Eine kurze Pause folgte, bis Colin neben seinen Mannschaftskameraden Platz genommen hatte.

„Jetzt kommen wir zu den Jägern, WESLEY STONE, für das Haus Hufflepuff. Dann kommt noch Kim Chang, für das Haus Ravenclaw, dem schon ihre Mutter Cho angehörte. Der letzte Jäger ist WALTER HIGGS, aus dem Haus Slytherin."

Wie alle anderen drehten auch diese Spieler ihre Runden, so dass nur noch der Sucher fehlte.

„Der Sucher für diese Mannschaft ist, OWEN McMILLIAN, aus dem Haus Hufflepuff."

Endlich waren die Mannschaften zusammen und das Spiel konnte losgehen. Ein ziemlich korpulenter Mann betrat nun das Stadion, in der einen Hand einen Besen, in der anderen Hand einen Koffer.

„Meine Damen und Herren, begrüssen Sie mit mir den Schiedsrichter des heutigen Spieles, LUDO BAGMAN. Er war einst erfolgreicher Profispieler bei den Wimbourner Wespen. Er wird gleich das Spiel anpfeifen."

Ludo Bagman trat zwischen beide Mannschaften, bat die Kapitäne nach vor zu treten und sich die Hand zu reichen. Für die Oldstars war das Oliver Wood, für die Jungstars Victoire Weasley.

Danach stiegen die Mannschaften nach oben.

„Ich möchte ein faires Spiel sehen.", sagte er und entliess die Bälle aus dem Koffer und das Spiel begann.

„Und es geht los.", kommentierte Lee Jordan. „Die Jungstars sind im Quaffelbesitz. Der Quaffel geht hin und her zwischen den Jägern der Jungstars, doch da kommt schon Ginny Potter angeflogen, um Wesley Stone den Quaffel abzunehmen….doch was sehe ich da? Er lässt ihn blitzschnell nach unten durchfallen. Kim Chang fängt ihn auf und stürmt zu den Torringen, wirft….schade, schade…abgewehrt von Oliver Wood…"

Eine Weile ging das Spiel so hin und her, ohne das eine Mannschaft ein Tor werfen konnte. Doch dann…

„UNGLAUBLICH! Walter Higgs hat das erste Tor für die Jungstars geworfen, Zehn zu null für die Jungstars. Doch Ginny Potter wäre nicht Ginny Potter, wenn sie sich das gefallen liesse. Sie schnappt sich den Quaffel und stürmt nach vorn und……wird von einem Klatscher gehindert, das erste Tor zu werfen."

Von der Ehrentribüne schallte ein Chor, „Mama vor, mach das Tor! Mama vor, mach das Tor! Mama vor, mach das Tor!"

Dann sprangen fast alle Weasleys auf, bis auf Bill, Fleur, Dominique und Louis, denn Ginny hatte das erste Tor geschossen."

„Zehn zu zehn!", rief Lee Jordan.

Das Spiel wogte so hin und her, es war erstaunlich ausgeglichen, wenn man einmal den Altersunterschied zwischen den Mannschaften berücksichtigte.

„Sechzig zu Achtzig für die Oldstars!", verkündete nun Lee Jordan, „Beide Mannschaften schlagen sich wacker…"

„Die Jungstars sind wieder im Quaffelbesitz und stürmen zum Tor! Chang hüpft hin und her, ebenso wie Wood. Chang täuscht links an UND…wirft in den rechten Torring. Siebzig zu Achtzig für die Jungstars!"

Die Zuschauer auf den Rängen gingen begeistert mit. Sie klatschten Beifall für beide Mannschaften, ausser die auf der Ehrentribüne, welche natürlich für ihre Leute jubelten.

Inzwischen stand es 100 zu 150 für die Oldstars, als Owen McMillian in Richtung Boden stürzte.

„Oh, hat McMillian den Schnatz gesehen?", fragte Lee Jordan, „Oder ist es nur ein Wronski-Bluff? Jedenfalls ist Harry Potter hinterher gejagt..doch er bremst ab und fliegt wieder nach oben, wie McMillian auch. Netter Versuch McMillian…"

Wieder fiel ein Tor für die Jungstars und kurz danach zwei für die Oldstars, so das es mittlerweile 110 zu 170 stand. Die Zuschauer machten nun jedes Mal eine La Ola-Welle, die wohl auch den Zuschauern auf der Ehrentribüne gefiel, so dass sie bald mitmachten.

„Harry Potter stürmt los, er hat sicher den Schnatz gesehen….McMillian folgt ihm. Nun sind sie gleichauf und…..Wow, McMillian jagt Potter den Schnatz ab. Er war ein paar Zentimeter früher dran als Harry Potter."

Ludo Bagman rief, „Owen McMillian hat den Schnatz gefangen. Hogwarts Jungstars gewinnt!"

„… Sieg für die Jungstars, doch die Oldstars haben sich super geschlagen. Das Spiel endet mit 260 zu 170. Was für ein Spiel!", sagte Lee Jordan und einen Kommentator mit den Worten, „Ich hoffe, Sie haben das Spiel genossen ein wenig Spass gehabt. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts."

Die Antwort war tosender Applaus und eine letzte La Ola-Welle.


	30. Chapter 30

**34. Das Hogwarts-Wochenende – Darf ich bitten, Tante Petunia?**

„War das nicht ein tolles Spiel?", fragte Arthur Weasley, als sie dreißig Minuten nach Spielende in den „Drei Besen" saßen und sich Kürbissaft und Butterbier schmecken ließen.

„Oh ja!", schwärmte Fleur, „War unsserre Victoire nischt wundebarr?"

Arthur nickte stolz und Bill meinte stolz, „Das sind die Weasley-Gene!"

„Sischerlisch, denn von mirr hatt sie dasch nischt!", bestätigte Fleur, „Dafür haben unsere Kinder meine Schoonheit von misch."

Bill küsste sie sanft auf die Nasenspitze, „Ganz genau, mon cher!"

Fleur errötete zart und lächelte ihren Mann verliebt an.

„Aber Dad hat den Schnatz nicht gefangen!", schmollte James Sirius.

„Na ja, Dad wird eben auch älter!", unkte Albus Serverus und schaute verwundert in die Runde, als die Erwachsenen anfingen zu grinsen.

„Eben!", bestätigte Lily, „Immerhin ist er schon 37! Da kann das schon mal passieren…."

Die Erwachsenen fingen nun laut an zu lachen.

Lily schaute ein wenig verstört in die Runde und beendete ihren Satz, „…und außerdem war es ja ganz knapp!"

Petunia strich ihr liebevoll lächelnd über den Kopf und sagte zu ihr, "Du hast ja Recht, Lily. In Deinem Alter fanden wir 37 auch uralt und Du hast natürlich auch recht damit, dass Harry nur ganz knapp den Schnatz verfehlt hat."

Inzwischen waren George, Ginny, Harry und Victoire eingetroffen und wurden mit großem Hallo begrüßt.

„Victoire, mon cher, du warscht wundebarr!", lobte Fleur ihre Tochter.

„Hey Harry", rief Ron seinem besten Freund, mit einem breiten Grinsen, zu, „Lily meint, mit 37 kann es schon mal passieren, dass man den Schnatz nicht fängt."

„Danke, Lily!", sagte Harry zu seiner Tochter, während Ginny ihm einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf.

„Dieser McMillian ist aber auch super geflogen und hat wohl die besseren Augen.", sagte Harry in ernstem Ton.

„Soso.", meinte Hermione wissend grinsend.

„Wirklich Hermione!", versicherte Harry.

„Ja, ich sag doch gar nichts!", antwortete sie ihm und grinste ihn weiter belustigt an.

„Verstehst Du, was die da reden und warum Mum und Tante Hermione so komisch grinsen?", fragte Albus Severus seinen Großvater,

„Ja, ich glaube schon.", meinte Arthur leise zu seinem Enkelsohn.

„Und?"

„Nun ja, ich denke, deine Mum und Tante kennen deinen Dad zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass er es vielleicht absichtlich nicht geschafft hat an den Schnatz zu kommen.", sagte Arthur leise zu Albus, damit der enttäuschte James Sirius es nicht hörte.

„Aber warum?", fragte Albus leise zurück.

„Ich denke, weil er gesehen hat, dass die Hogwarts-Schüler sehr gut waren. Vielleicht hat er sich in dem Moment, als der Schnatz greifbar nahe war, selbst wieder als Schüler gesehen und sich überlegt, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er vor einem guten erwachsenen Quidditch-Spieler den Schnatz fangen würde."

„Hmm", überlegte Albus, „da könntest du Recht haben. Aber das ist typisch Dad nicht?"

Arthur nickte und antwortete,

„Ja, aber das bleibt unter uns, ja?", bat Arthur seinen Enkel und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„In Ordnung, Grandpa!", meinte Albus verschwörerisch und besiegelte mit einem Handschlag dieses kleine Geheimnis.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte Molly argwöhnisch.

„Nichts, Grandma!", antwortete Albus, mit unschuldigem Blick, seiner Großmutter.

„Nichts, Molly-Röllchen.", bestätigte Arthur seiner Frau und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Hmmh!", meinte Molly kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu.

„Wie ich von Professor McGonagal erfahren habe, ist es vielleicht gar nicht so übel für die Hogwarts-Schüler, dass sie gewonnen haben.", warf Hermione in die Runde.

„Wieso?", fragte James Sirius neugierig.

„Also, das weiß ich nicht genau.", antwortete Hermione, „Aber wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf, haben die Oldstars sich vorgenommen, einen Preis zu stiften, sollten sie verlieren."

„Ja?", fragte James Sirius ganz aufgeregt, „Und was soll das sein?"

„Keine Ahnung!", meinte Hermione todernst, „Da musst du dich wohl noch gedulden, bis die Schule anfängt."

„Och, schade.", schmollte James Sirius.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, James?", fragte Hermione ihn mit verschwörerischem Blick.

James nickte.

„Ich sterbe auch vor Neugier.", sagte Hermione, „Schreibst du mir, was es war?"

„Klar, Tante Hermione.", antwortete ihr James Sirius.

Nachdem alle ihren Kübissaft bzw. ihr Butterbier ausgetrunken hatten, verabschiedete sich Percy mit Familie. Auch Bill, Fleur und die Kinder machten sich auf den Heimweg.

Der Rest zog los, um sich Hogsmeade anzuschauen.

Die Kinder und Melinda schauten sich begeistert in Georges und Rons Laden um.

„Oh, wow!", sagte Melinda begeistert, als sie all die für sie ungewöhnlichen Dinge sah.

„Mum?", bettelte Ben, „Dürfen wir uns etwas kaufen?"

„Aber keine von diesen Zungen-Toffees!", protestierte Dudley entsetzt, „Und von den anderen Sachen auch nur zum Ausprobieren zu Hause!"

„Ja, sicher, Dad.", antwortete ihm Ben, „Ich habe schon von Tante Hermione gehört, dass diese Dinge in Hogwarts verboten sind."

„Genau.", sagte Dudley.

Nach dem Einkauf in dem Scherzartikelladen, deckten sich alle noch mit Süßigkeiten aus dem „Honig-Topf" ein. Als die Dursleys und die anderen den Laden verlassen hatten, war Melinda beladen mit Taschen voll mit Bertie Botts Bohnen, Blaskaugummis, zischenden Wissbies, Lakritzzauberstäben und Schokofröschen.

Bevor sie sich mit Ron, Hermione, Ginny und Harry auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machten, verabschiedeten sie sich noch von den Kindern und den Weasleys, die sich zurück auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau machen wollen.

„Wird es denn eine Weile reichen?", fragte Dudley amüsiert, als er und seine Frau wieder in ihrem Zimmer in Hogwarts waren.

„Ich denke schon", meinte Melinda, „und wenn nicht, wir wissen ja, wo wir Nachschub ordern können."

„Oh je, das kann ja noch heiter werden.", unkte Dudley.

Melinda lächelte und sagte, „Ach gönne mir doch den Spaß."

„Natürlich, mein Schatz.", versicherte ihr Dudley, „Solange ich nichts davon probieren muss."

„Neeeiiin, das ist alles nur für mich und die Kinder.", sagte Melinda.

„Wann wollten wir uns mit den anderen treffen?", fragte Dudley seine Frau, nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte und nun einen dunkelblauen Anzug trug.

„Zehn Minuten vor Beginn der Party, wollten wir uns vor der großen Halle treffen.", antwortete Melinda ihm.

Melinda kam aus dem Bad in einem dunkelblauen Pailettenkleid, die Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt und fragte Dudley,

„Nimmst du mich so mit?"

Dudley pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, „Aber immer, Liebes!"

Dann legte er verliebt lächelnd den Kopf schief und meinte,

„Andererseits könnten wir den Abend auch hier verbringen…."

„Oh, nein, du Schwerenöter!", protestierte Melinda lachend, „Nicht dieses Mal! Hogwarts ist so toll, und wann komme ich schon einmal in den Genuss eines Balles in Hogwarts."

„Na gut, da kann man wohl nichts machen.", gab Dudley lachend zurück. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen, aber nur dieses Mal."

„Versprochen!", sagte Melinda und küsste ihren Mann liebevoll.

Arm in Arm verließen sie ihr Zimmer, um gemeinsam mit Petunia, den Grangers und Melindas Eltern zum Ball zu gehen.

Vor der großen Halle warteten schon Hermione und Ginny in schicken Abendkleidern, sowie Ron und Harry in ihren besten Festanzügen.

„Oh, ihr seht aber toll aus!", meinte Hermione mit einem Lächeln.

„Ihr aber auch!", erwiderte Betty Granger.

„Dieses Grün passt so gut zu deinen Augen, Harry.", sagte Petunia zu ihrem Neffen, der einen smaragdgrünen Umhang trug, der mit Gold abgesetzt war.

„Danke, Tante Petunia.", sagte Harry zu ihr, „Du gefällst mir auch in Deinem Kleid."

„Genug bewundert!", meinte Ron, „Lasst uns die Plätze einnehmen, ehe wir das Essen verpassen."

„RONALD WEASLEY!", schimpfte Hermione, „Hast du nur wieder das Essen im Kopf?!"

„Nöö, ich freue mich auch auf ein nettes Tänzchen mit dir."

Etwas versöhnlicher lächelte sie ihren Mann an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange,

„Das möchte ich aber auch stark hoffen."

In der großen Halle waren jetzt nicht mehr die langen Tische, sondern kleine runde oder ovale, je nach Stärke der Familie, die dort Platz nehmen sollte.

Hermione führte die kleine Truppe an einen Tisch, der mit ihren Namenskärtchen versehen war.

Die Tische waren festlich gedeckt mit goldenen Tellern, verschiedenen Gläsern für die verschiedensten Getränke, wie Wasser, Wein oder auch Teegläsern.

Neben den Tellern lagen kleine Menükarten, auf denen zu lesen war, was es zu essen geben sollte.

„Oh wow!", bemerkte Ron, sich in der Halle umsehend, „Sieht das nur so aus, oder haben wir wirklich den größten Tisch in der Halle?"

„Setz Dich, Ronald Weasley!", forderte Hermione ihren Mann auf, „Das habe ich dir schon vor Wochen erzählt, dass wir wohl heute den größten Tisch haben werden."

Nachdem alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, erklärte Hermione, wie die Essensbestellung heute funktionieren sollte.

„Also, wenn ihr euch für ein Essen oder Getränk entschieden habt, braucht ihr es nur zum Teller oder Glas zu sagen, und dann wird es für euch bereitstehen. Es ist also eigentlich relativ einfach."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis jeder sein Gericht und Getränk gefunden hatte, doch als alle aufgegessen hatten und die Teller verschwunden waren, waren alle wieder des Lobes voll, über das leckere Essen von Hogwarts.

„Also, ich werde sicher einige Gerichte nachkochen", verkündete Melinda, „sofern sie mit normalen Zutaten zuzubereiten sind."

Es wurde ruhig in der Halle, den Minerva McGonagal hatte sich von ihrem Tisch erhoben und wandte sich an die Gäste im Saal.

„Liebe Gäste, ich möchte Sie zum heutigen Abschlussball begrüßen und hoffe, dass Sie die Zeit hier genossen haben. Vielleicht konnten wir Ihnen einen kleinen Eindruck vermitteln, wie es hier in Hogwarts funktioniert, was ihren Kindern gelehrt wird.

Womöglich sind bald auch ihre Kinder in ihren jeweiligen Hausmannschaften und

denn und vor allem hoffe ich, dass Sie morgen mit der Gewissheit nach Hause fahren, das Ihre Kinder hier gut aufgehoben sind.

Bevor ich das Wort an unseren Zaubereiminister weitergeben werde, bleibt mir nur, Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend zu wünschen."

Beifall brandete auf, dann erhob sich der Zaubereiminister, um zu den Menschen im Saal zu sprechen.

„Guten Abend, ich bin Kingsley Shacklebolt und möchte Sie recht herzlich zu dem heutigen Abend begrüßen. Als Zaubereiminister fällt mir die angenehme Aufgabe zu, den Pokal für den Gewinn des heutigen Quidditch-Spiels an Professor McGonagal zu überreichen. Ich hoffe, dass auch der eine oder andere von Ihnen ein wenig Spaß an unserem Sport gefunden hat. Die Verlierermannschaft und das Ministerium stiftet übrigens neue Besen für alle vier Hausmannschaften von Hogwarts."

Unter begeistertem Beifall nahm Minerva McGonagal den Pokal entgegen.

„Ich danke Ihnen Herr Minister!", sagte sie zu Shacklebolt, „Aber jetzt sollten wir die Musik aufspielen lassen und das Tanzbein schwingen. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen viel Spaß!"

Kurze Zeit später war die Tanzfläche voll tanzender Paare, die begeistert das Tanzbein schwangen.

Ron führte erst Hermione, dann seine Schwiegermutter zum Tanz. Danach wagte er auch ein Tänzchen mit den anderen Damen am Tisch. Aber am liebsten drehte er seine Runden auf der Tanzfläche mit Hermione, die ihn glücklich anstrahlte.

Dudley tanzte mit Melinda, Charlotte, Hermione, Ginny und dann mit seiner Mutter, als Harry abklatschte und fragte,

„Darf ich bitten, Tante Petunia?"


	31. Chapter 31

**31. Zurück in London**

„Bist du sicher Schatz, dass wir alles eingepackt haben?", fragte Dudley seine Frau.

„Ja, ich habe überall nachgeschaut.", antwortete ihm Melinda.

„Gut, dann bringe ich das Gepäck in die Eingangshalle. Kannst Du Mum abholen? Wir treffen uns dann unten in der Großen Halle zu Frühstück.", schlug Dudley vor.

„In Ordnung Schatz.", sagte Melinda und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen.

„He,he!", rief Dudley sie zurück, „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

Melinda hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, „Was?"

„Du wolltest doch nicht ohne Abschiedskuss gehen?", fragte Dudley ein wenig schmollend.

„Aber wir sehen uns doch gleich wieder!", antwortete Melinda lachend.

„Jaaa, das ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis, für einen Kuss!"

„Na ja, so gesehen, hast du natürlich recht, du Schwerenöter!", meinte Melinda immer noch lachend und gab ihm einen langen, gefühlvollen Kuss.

„Meinst du, dass es reicht, bis wir uns in der Halle wieder sehen?"

Dudley zog angestrengt die Stirn in Falten, „Hmmh, jaaah… ich denke schon."

Dann verliessen beide das Zimmer, nicht ohne sich noch einmal Abschied nehmend umzuschauen.

Melinda klopfte an Petunias Zimmertür.

Nichts rührte sich.

Noch zwei- dreimal musste Melinda klopfen, ehe eine etwas triefäugig guckende Petunia ihren Kopf zur Tür raussteckte.

„Jaah..??? Melinda?", fragte sie noch ziemlich abwesend, „Was ist los?"

Melinda fing an zu kichern und meinte,

„Oh, ich sehe, du hast die letzte Nacht in Hogwarts besonders gut geschlafen. Ich wollte dich zum Frühstück abholen?"

„Frühstück?", fragte Petunia. Plötzlich riss sich die Augen weit auf, war augenblicklich hellwach.

„Oh mein Gott!", kreischte sie entsetzt, „Wie spät ist es? Noch packen…"

Sie rannte völlig konfus von einer Zimmerecke in die andere, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Melinda schaute sich das einen Moment lang an, dann fasste sie ihre Schwiegermutter beruhigend bei den Schultern, führte sie Richtung Bad und sagte zu ihr,

„Jetzt mal ganz ruhig, Petunia. Du gehst dich jetzt in aller Ruhe duschen, machst dich fertig. Ich packe derweil deine Reisetasche. Dann gehen wir in aller Ruhe hinunter in die Grosse Halle und lassen uns noch einmal das Frühstück schmecken. OK?"

Petunia schaute ihre Schwiegertochter dankbar an und nickte zustimmend.

Zwanzig Minuten später liefen sie auf den Tisch zu, an dem schon Dudley und die anderen sassen.

„Was habt ihr solange getrieben?", fragte Dudley, „Wir sind schon fast fertig mit dem Frühstück."

„Beruhige dich, Dudley, wir sind ja jetzt da.", antwortete ihm Melinda, „Vielleicht wärest du so liebenswürdig und Kaffee einzugießen und vielleicht ein paar von den leckeren Brötchen zu reichen?"

Dudley zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte,

„Oho, natürlich gern, meine Damen."

Eine gute Stunde später fuhren die Kutschen nach Hogsmeade, um die Besucher von Hogwarts zum Hogwarts-Express zu bringen.

Dudley, Melinda, Petunia, Charlotte und James Harris sowie die Grangers fanden schnell ein ruhiges Abteil.

Das gleichmäßige Rattern des Zuges sorgte dafür, dass alle mehr oder weniger vor sich hin dösten, der Abend vorher war schließlich sehr schön, aber auch sehr lang gewesen und keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich ausgeschlafen.

Als das Wägelchen mit Kesselkuchen, Kürbispasteten, Kürbissaft und wiederum extra für die Muggel heißen Würstchen durch die Gänge geführt wurde, waren Dudley und seine Mitreisenden wieder putzmunter.

„Sieben Kesselkuchen bitte und sieben mal Kürbissaft!", bestellte Dudley.

Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, verteilte er an jeden Kesselkuchen und Saft.

„Laßt es euch schmecken.", bat er.

In den letzten Stunden bis London unterhielten sich die sieben angeregt über das erlebte Wochenende.

„Ich fand es herrlich dort.", meinte Betty Granger, „Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Hermione so gern dort war, obwohl sie ja in einer recht unruhigen Zeit dort war."

Eric Granger nickte zustimmend,

„Die Kinder werden eine schöne Zeit dort haben."

Melinda fing an zu kichern und unkte,

„Petunia hat es anscheinend so gut dort gefallen, dass sie am liebsten gleich eingezogen wäre."

Petunia wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht und schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Dudley.

„Nun ja, sie wollte heute gar nicht aufstehen.", antwortete Melinda, immer noch kichernd, woraufhin sie von Petunia sanft in die Seite geboxt wurde.

„Ich habe nur den Wecker nicht gehört."

Dudley wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit dem Kopf und meinte,

„Na ja, nachdem du gestern kaum einen Tanz ausgelassen hast, wundert mich das nicht. Wer war eigentlich der nette alte Herr, mit dem du die letzten drei Runden getanzt hast?"

Petunia verfärbte sich wieder leicht rosa,

„Ach der? Das war Herr Mitchell. Ein sehr netter Mann."

Dudley riss gespielt entsetzt die Augen weit auf,

„MUM! Du wirst doch nicht Dad Konkurrenz machen wollen und dir Jemanden anlachen wollen?"

Petunia winkte aber lässig ab und antwortete,

„Meinst du wirklich, dass ich nach der langen Zeit mit deinem Vater schon wieder Unterhosen waschen möchte?"

Jetzt war es an Dudley sich leicht zu verfärben.

„Entschuldige Mum. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten."

Petunia lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf,

„Das hast du nicht. Aber ich geniesse momentan noch sehr die Zeit als Single und habe auch die Absicht, das nicht so schnell zu ändern."

Allmählich zogen immer mehr Muggelstädte an den Fenstern des Zuges vorbei, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass man sich London näherte.

Gegen 18 Uhr furh der Zug dann in Kings Cross ein. In kleinen Gruppen wurden die Passagiere des Hogwarts-Expresses durch das Tor gelassen, welches wieder von der Zaubererwelt in die Muggelwelt führte.

Kaum waren Dudley und Melinda durch das Tor gekommen, sausten auch schon zwei „Blitze" auf sie zu.

„MUM! DAD!"

Ben und Emma warfen sich ihren Eltern in die Arme, liessen sich knuddeln, um das Ganze noch einmal bei Petunia, Charlotte und James zu wiederholen.

Zur Freude der Grangers waren auch Hermione und Ron mit ihren Kindern da.

Nach der Bergrüssungszeremonie ging die glückliche Gruppe aus Eltern, Großeltern und Kindern auf die etwas abseits wartenden Gruppe zu.

Arthur und Molly Weasley, sowie Hermione und Ron sahen sich lachend das Spektakel an. Dann begrüßte man sich herzlich.

Melinda wandte sich an Molly,

„Ich danke Ihnen recht herzlich, dass Sie die Kinder aufgenommen haben. Sie sind ja so begeistert. Wie können wir Ihnen nur danken?"

Doch Molly winkte ab,

„Das habe ich gern gemacht. Vielleicht lassen Sie die Kinder ein paar Tage zu uns kommen, wenn sie Ferien haben…."

„Oh ja, Mum!", bettelten die Zwillinge, „Bitte, bitte!"

Melinda versuchte eine traurige Schnute zu ziehen und fragte,

„Und was wird aus uns, aus Dad und mir? Wir sehen euch so lange Zeit nicht."

Emma und Ben wurden nachdenklich,

„Oh, na ja…"

„Aber das ist doch ganz einfach.", wischte Molly die Bedenken weg, „Sie kommen einfach mit, mit Ihrem Mann. Sie sind jederzeit herzlich bei uns willkommen."

Arthur nickte dazu nur zustimmend.

„Aber dann müssen Sie uns auch einmal besuchen kommen.", bat Melinda, „Wir sind zwar nur ein Muggel-Haushalt, aber …."

Artuhr legte seinen Arm um Molly und sagte,

„Wir kommen Sie gern einmal besuchen. Nicht Molly?"

Hermione mahnte zur Eile.

„Ich störe ja ungern, aber Harry und Ginny warten mit dem Abendessen."

Dudley und Melinda nahmen je eines ihrer Kinder und liefen dann mit den anderen Richtung Ausgang.

„Seid ihr mit dem Wagen da?", fragte Betty Granger ihre Tochter.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und sagte,

„Nein, Arthur wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mit der U-Bahn zu fahren, wenn er schon einmal in London ist."

Kurze Zeit später waren alle glücklich bei Harry und Ginny angekommen. Lily nahm sofort Petunia in Beschlag.

Das Essen war köstlich und als die Kinder endlich im Bett waren, hatten die Erwachsenen noch ein wenig Zeit sich endlich zu unterhalten.

„Wie hat es euch denn gefallen in Hogwarts?", fragte Ginny, „Habt ihr es bereut, dort gewesen zu sein?"

Alle, die in Hogwarts waren schüttelten den Kopf.

„Jederzeit wieder!", liessen alle vernehmen.

Hermione grinste und hatte einen verschwörerischen Blick drauf.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Denn man überlegt, ob man dieses Hogwarts-Wochenende nächstes Jahr wiederholt…."

Melinda wurde ganz aufgeregt,

„Wo können wir uns eintragen???"

*****

Vielen Dank allen, die mir nach meinem langen Schweigen ein Review zukommen liessen. Leider macht es mir meine Krankheit schwer, kontinuierlich an der Geschichte zu arbeiten. Ich habe manchmal einfach den Kopf mit anderen Dingen voll. Sorry!


	32. Chapter 32

**36. Schulanfang – Teil 1**

Am nächsten Morgen war die Stimmung etwas getrübt. Für die Dursleys und das Ehepaar Harris hieß es Abschied nehmen vom Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Hermione, Ron, Hugo, Rose und die Grangers hatten sich schon gegen acht Uhr verabschiedet, um wieder nach Hause zu fahren.

Nun saßen noch die Dursleys, Charlotte und James Harris, sowie Lily, Harry und Ginny am großen Tisch in der Küche.

Ginny hatte gerade für die Erwachsenen Kaffee nachgegossen und für die Kinder Kürbissaft.

„Wann wollt ihr losfahren?", fragte Ginny.

„So gegen zehn, spätestens.", antwortete Dudley, „Ich hoffe, dass wir dann mit einigen Pausen so gegen zwei zu Hause sind."

Melinda wandte sich nun an die Zwillinge,

„Habt ihr überall nachgesehen, ob ihr auch nichts vergessen habt einzupacken?"

Die Zwillinge nickten.

Ginny hatte die Küche verlassen und kam mit einem Eulenkäfig zurück.

„Ach ja,", meinte Dudley, „unsere Eule…"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, das ist unser Abschiedsgeschenk für Emma und Ben. Harry und ich waren gestern in der Winkelgasse und haben dann dieses Eulen-Pärchen gesehen. Es sind Schleiereulen, Zwillinge und wie Emma und Ben, Mädchen und Junge."

Emma und Ben strahlten vor Begeisterung.

„Danke Ginny, danke Harry!", riefen sie entzückt.

„Aber welche ist der Junge und welche ist das Mädchen?", fragte Ben.

Emma verdrehte leicht die Augen, um ihrem Bruder zu sagen,

„Aber das sieht man doch! Die eine Eule hat eine rosa Feder und die andere eine blaue."

Ben schaute etwas genauer hin,

„Oh, stimmt. Jetzt, wo du das sagst…"

„Haben sie schon einen Namen?", fragte Emma.

„Nein.", antwortete Ginny, „Ihr könnt euch noch einen Namen für sie aussuchen."

Die Zwillinge schauten sich an grinsten und steckten dann die Köpfe zusammen, tuschelten und schauten zwischendurch immer wieder zu Ginny und Harry.

Nach einer Weile verkündete Emma,

„So, wir haben die Namen."

Ginny schaute schmunzelnd zu ihrem Mann und sagte,

„Ich glaube auch schon, wie sie heißen werden."

Harry nickte, ebenfalls schmunzelnd,

„Ich auch."

Emma und Ben schauten viel sagend in die Runde,

„Also, unsere Eulen heißen Ginny und Harry!"

Alle am Tisch lachten, applaudierten. Harry sagte,

„Ginny und ich fühlen uns geehrt. Wann hat schon einmal jemand seine Eulen nach uns benannt."

Unweigerlich rückten die Zeiger der Uhr auf zehn vor. Melinda bat die Kinder,

„Geht bitte noch einmal auf die Toilette, auch wenn ihr meint, nicht zu müssen."

Dudley und sein Schwiegervater verstauten das Gepäck in ihren Autos. Harry brachte noch einen leeren Eulenkäfig zum Auto der Dursleys.

„Hier Dudley, der Käfig von eurer Eule."

Dudley nahm ihn entgegen und fragte,

„Und wo ist das gute Tier?"

„Sie wartet wahrscheinlich schon zu Hause bei euch, wenn ihr ankommt. Wir haben sie schon einmal losgeschickt."

„Na hoffentlich hat sie dann schon den Kaffee fertig.", witzelte Dudley.

„Hast du ihr denn den Schlüssel für euer Haus gegeben?", konterte Harry.

„Nö, habe ich vergessen."

Dudley schloss den Kofferraum,

„Also Cousin. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns auf den Weg machen. Vielen Dank für alles."

Harry und Dudley umarmten sich, dann verabschiedete sich Dudley noch von Ginny, James Sirius, Albus und Lily.

„Wir sehen uns spätestens am 1. September in Kings Cross.", rief Dudley den Potters noch einmal zu, bevor er in den Wagen stieg.

Melinda löste sich gerade aus einer Umarmung mit Ginny, drückte dann zum Abschied noch einmal Lily und die Jungs und stieg zu ihrem Mann und den Kindern ins Auto.

Petunia drückte noch einmal Lily, winkte Harry und Ginny zu, bevor sie ins Auto zu Charlotte und James stieg.

„Ruft an, wenn ihr angekommen seid!", bat Ginny Dudley, der sein Autofenster heruntergefahren hatte.

„Wird gemacht. Und einen schönen Urlaub noch."

Dudley hupte noch einmal, mit einem Arm aus dem offenen Autofenster winkend. Dann fuhr er los. Seine Schwiegereltern folgten ihm.

Auch Melinda und die Zwillinge hatten ihre Autofenster heruntergelassen, um den Potters zu winken, so lange sie sie noch sehen konnten, ebenso wie Charlotte und Petunia in dem anderen Auto.

Die Strassen waren erfreulicherweise frei, so dass die zwei Autos gut vorankamen.

Nach gut einer Stunde Autofahrt meldete sich Emma drucksend,

„Daad?"

„Ja, Emma?"

„Ähm, ich muss mal."

„Hältst du es noch fünf Minuten aus?", fragte Dudley seine Tochter, „Dann müssten wir nämlich bei der nächsten Raststätte sein."

„Ja.", antwortete Emma.

Zweihundert Meter, bevor Dudley abbiegen musste, gab er seinen Schwiegereltern via Lichthupe ein Zeichen, dass sie zur Raststätte wollten.

Nachdem alle ausgestiegen und sich ein wenig gereckt und gestreckt hatten,

sagte Dudley zu seinen Kindern,

„Wir machen aber kein Etappen-Pinkeln. Wenn dann gehen wir jetzt alle…."

„Wenn ich doch aber nicht muss?", moserte Ben.

„Dann gehst du trotzdem, mein Sohn.", war Dudleys Antwort, „Nach den Mengen Kürbissaft, die du heute morgen verdrückt hast, solltest du wohl erfolgreich sein."

Ben gab sich geschlagen und lief den anderen hinterher, zu den Toiletten.

Erstaunlicherweise kamen die Dursleys und Melindas Eltern nach nur einer weiteren kleinen Pause kurz vor dreizehn Uhr in Burford an.

Es war Zeit zum Fünf-Uhr-Tee. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren im Hause Dursley die ersten Waschmaschinen gewaschen, das Haus durchgelüftet, ein frisch gebackener Pflaumen-Streusel-Kuchen stand auf dem Tisch im Garten.

Melinda trug gerade eine Kanne frisch aufgebrühten Tee zu ihrer wartenden Familie, als es an der Haustür klingelte.

„Das wird Mum sein.", meinte Dudley- Er erhob sich, um zu öffnen.

„Vermutlich ist eure Einladung angekommen.", sagte er mit Blick zu Emma und Ben.

Einen Moment später war er mit Petunia zurück, die sich neben Emma an den Tisch setzte.

„Ich danke für die originelle Einladung zum Tee.", sagte sie zu der Runde am Tisch.

Petunia hielt in jede Hand einen halben Briefbogen, der vorher in der Mitte durchgerissen worden war.

Melinda lachte,

„Eine Idee von den Zwillingen. Sie wollten unbedingt ihre Eulen testen, konnten sich aber nicht einigen, welche sie losschicken."

Petunia schmunzelte,

„Also haben sie eine Einladung geschrieben, die Seite geteilt, so dass Ginny und Harry Post austragen konnten."

Melinda nickte dazu kichernd,

„Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, ehe ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, dass die Eulen Ginny und Harry heißen."

Dudley und Petunia nickten schmunzelnd.

„Übrigens, unsere Eule heißt Gloria.", verkündete Dudley seiner Mutter.

„Aha, woher wisst ihr, dass es ein Weibchen ist?", fragte sie.

„Ginny hat es uns gesagt."

Die Zwillinge waren kurz verschwunden. Dann kamen sie mit Schreibblock und Stiften zurück. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen, schrieben etwas auf, strichen durch, nickten oder schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Nanu, was plant ihr den für geheimnisvolle Sachen?", fragte Petunia ihre Enkelkinder.

Ben antwortete,

„Das ist für unsere Abschieds-Party. Wir überlegen, wen wir einladen wollen, was wir gerne zum Essen haben wollen, welche Spiele und so."

„Abschieds-Party?"; fragte Petunia, „Bin ich denn auch eingeladen?"

„Natürlich, Grandma!", antworteten die Zwillinge unisono.

Petunia bedankte sich lächelnd, wandte sich dann an Melinda, um ihr Hilfe bei den Vorbereitungen, der Durchführung und beim Aufräumen danach anzubieten.

Melinda nahm das Angebot gerne an.

„Ich freue mich über dein Angebot, Mum und Dad werden auch helfen."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Melinda. Wann steigt denn die Party?"

„Am letzten August-Samstag, also am 28.", war die Antwort.

„Wir müssen dir noch etwas sagen", begann Dudley in einem ernsten Ton zu seiner Mutter zu sprechen. Er nahm die Hände von Petunia in seine und eröffnete ihr,

„Ben und Emma möchten auch eine Einladung an Dad schicken, auch wenn wir nicht glauben, dass er kommen wird. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem für dich."

Petunia schien kurz nachzudenken, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, drückte den Hände ihres Sohnes, um ihn zu beruhigen,

„Aber nein, schließlich ist er immer noch ihr Großvater und andererseits bin ich stolz auf die beiden, dass sie daran gedacht haben."

Dudley seufzte erleichtert auf,

„Ich bin froh, dass du es so siehst, Mum."

Die Tage flogen dahin, zumindest für Dudley und Melinda. Emma und Ben allerdings, in Erwartung einer neuen aufregenden Zeit in Hogwarts, konnte es gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Sie meinten immer die Tage würden nur so dahin kriechen.

Dabei waren ihre Tage durchaus ausgefüllt mit Aktivitäten. Sie trafen sich mit ihren Freunden, übten das Schreiben mit der Feder auf Pergament und schauten ein wenig in ihre neuen Schulbücher und versahen auf Bitten ihrer Mutter hin, ihre Schulbücher und andere Utensilien mit ihren Namen.

Melinda nahm sich die Sachen ihrer Kinder vor, bügelte sie und besserte sie aus wo nötig. Dann nähte sie in die Sachen und Hogwarts-Umhänge Namensschilder ein, wie es von der Schulleitung gefordert war.

Am Vorabend der Abschiedsparty standen Melinda, Charlotte und Petunia bei den Dursleys in der Küche, um Salate zu machen, Kuchen zu backen, Grillfleisch zu marinieren und andere leckere Sachen für die Party vorzubereiten.

Bei einem Partyservice hatte Dudley Tische und Stühle gemietet, die er nun mit seinem Schwiegervater im Garten aufstellte. Die Zwillinge hatten Lampions gebastelt, die quer durch den Garten aufgehängt wurden.

Zur Party am nächsten Tag wurden sechs Kinder und vier Erwachsene erwartet.

Vernon hatte überraschend zugesagt. Er war sogar der erste Gast, der am frühen Nachmittag bei seinem Sohn eintraf. Vernon hatte sich ein Zimmer in einer Pension in der Nähe genommen und wollte am Sonntag, gegen Mittag wieder abreisen.

Dudley bat seinen Vater in das Wohnzimmer, wo ihm Melinda kurze Zeit später Tee und Kuchen servierte. Die Begrüßung zwischen Petunia und Vernon fiel etwas steif aus, doch schließlich hatte man sich zu einem lockeren Smalltalk durchgerungen.

Ben und Emma hatten sich zu ihrem Großvater gesetzt und erzählten ihm begeistert, was sie in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatten. Dudley sah es mit Erstaunen, dass sein Vater sich alles geduldig und ruhig anhörte, ja sogar ab und zu einige Fragen stellte.

Zu Melinda und Petunia sagte er später,

„Es scheint, dass Dad auch ein wenig nachgedacht hat. Er hört Emma und Ben erstaunlich ruhig und gefasst zu, ohne irgendwelche gehässigen Zwischenbemerkungen."

Melinda antwortete ihm,

„Das wäre ja schön, wenn du Recht hättest."

„Ja,", bestätigte Petunia, „dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang."

Im Wohnzimmer erkundigte sich Vernon nun sehr interessiert,

„Wann beginnt denn das Schuljahr, Ben?"

„Am ersten September. Der Zug fährt um elf Uhr von Kings Cross los."

Vernon nickte verstehend,

„Bei Harry war es genauso, es scheint diesbezüglich alles beim alten zu sein."

Emma und Ben nickten, dann fragte Emma,

„Grandpa? Dürfen wir dir auch einmal schreiben?"

Vernon wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her,

„Im Prinzip schon, aber wisst ihr, ich bin nicht so ein großer Freund von euren Postboten…"

„Ach, du meinst die Eulen?", fragte Emma ein wenig enttäuscht.

Vernon nickte.

„Tut mir leid, Emma."

Emma machte ein bekümmertes Gesicht und murmelte,

„Dabei sind Ginny und Harry so süße Eulen!"

Vernon schaute etwas verwirrt,

„Wie? Ginny und Harry sind jetzt Eulen?"

Emma kicherte,

„Nein, die Eulen, die Ginny und Harry uns zum Schulanfang geschenkt haben, heißen auch Ginny und Harry."

„Ach, so.", meinte Vernon.

Ben hatte einen Zettel geholt, um etwas aufzuschreiben,

„Das mit der Post ist länger kein Problem mehr, Grandpa. Mum und Dad haben uns erzählt, dass es in Hogwarts eine Neuerung gibt. Man kann die Post auch an eine postlagernde Adresse schicken. Von dort wird die Post regelmäßig abgeholt und nach Hogwarts gebracht. Mit den Antworten von Hogwarts läuft es dann umgekehrt."

Vernon nahm dankend den Zettel von Ben entgegen und versprach,

„Gut, überredet. Das ist ja mal eine gute Idee von Hogwarts."

Inzwischen war Dudley wieder zu den dreien gestoßen und meinte erleichtert.

„So, es ist alles fertig für die Party. Die Tische sind für Kaffee und Kuchen gedeckt, für die Kinder natürlich Kakao. Die Party kann beginnen."

Vernon schaute auf die Uhr.

„Noch zehn Minuten.", stellte er fest.

Dudley nickte,

„Ja, noch zehn Minuten vor dem großen Ereignis."

„Die Zwillinge können es ja kaum noch erwarten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen.", sagte Vernon, „Am ersten September soll es dann losgehen, genau wie bei Harry."

Dudley bestätigte es,

„Ja, elf Uhr vom Bahnhof Kings Cross, Gleis 9 ¾."

Vernon schaute ungläubig,

„Dieses Gleis gibt es tatsächlich?"

„Ja, den gibt es tatsächlich."

Nach einigen Minuten Schweigen, fragte Vernon,

„Ihr braucht schätzungsweise zwei Stunden bis London, ohne große Störungen. Dann müsst ihr ziemlich zeitig losfahren."

Dudley seufzte,

„Ja, das heißt früh aufstehen für uns. Wir wollen ein wenig zeitlichen Spielraum haben. Also werden wir so gegen sieben Uhr, spätestens aber acht Uhr losfahren."

Vernon meinte,

„Ja, das sollte reichen. Aber check vorher noch einmal den Wagen, damit du unterwegs keine bösen Überraschungen erlebst."

Dudley nickte,

„Das hatte ich vor, Dad."

Dann kündigte Klingeln die ersten Gäste an, was die Unterhaltung zwischen Vater und Sohn beendete. Die Party begann und wurde ein voller Erfolg.

Nach dem Kaffeetrinken, hatten die Kinder Spaß bei Spielen, wie Eierlaufen, Topfschlagen, Sackhüpfen und ähnlichem. Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich angeregt über verschiedene Themen. Selbst Vernon nahm angeregt daran teil.

Zum Abendessen hatten Melinda, Petunia und Charlotte ein Buffet vorbereitet, James und Dudley bewiesen sich als Grillmeister. Einzig und allein ein großes Blech Pizza, welche sich die Kinder gewünscht hatten, musste Melinda noch frisch zubereiten.

Gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr holten die Eltern ihre Kinder ab. Die Erwachsenen begannen aufzuräumen- Vernon verabschiedete sich von Dudley, Melinda und Petunia -

Ben und Emma wünschte er ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr. Dann ließ er sich ein Taxi rufen, um zu seiner Pension zu fahren, von wo er am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück wieder abreisen wollte.

Der Abend des 31. August war angebrochen. Die Hogwarts-Koffer waren gepackt. Melinda erkundigte sich bei ihren Kindern.

„Habt ihr eure Hogwarts-Umhänge in eure Rucksäcke gepackt?"

„Ja, Mum.", bestätigten die Zwillinge, „Damit wir nicht den großen Koffer aufmachen müssen, wenn wir kurz vor Hogwarts sind."

„Gut.", meinte Melinda lächelnd, „Dann brauchen wir morgen nur noch euer „Fress-Paket" einzupacken."

Dudley ging an den Wohnzimmerschrank, um dort eine kleine Kiste heraus zu holen. Er gab jedem von den Zwillingen drei goldene Geldstücke.

„Das sind Galleonen. Damit könnt ihr euch, wenn ihr möchtet, im Hogwarts-Express etwas Süßes holen. Eure Mutter ist ganz verrückt danach."

Melinda verdrehte lächelnd die Augen,

„Die Sachen sind aber auch zu lecker."

Ben und Emma nahmen grinsend die Geldstücke entgegen, wünschten ihren Eltern eine gute Nacht und begaben sich zu Bett.

Dudley und Melinda verstauten schon das Gepäck zu Melindas Wagen, damit es am nächsten Morgen möglichst pünktlich losgehen konnte.

„So, es sollte morgen nichts schief gehen. Der Wagen ist im Top-Zustand, laut Werkstatt."

„Getankt hast du auch?", fragte Melinda.

„Ja.", bestätigte Dudley, „Auch die Reifen sind alle aufgepumpt."

Melinda seufzte,

„Dann müssen wir morgen nur noch den Eulenkäfig einpacken."

Dudley nickte,

„Ja, dann wird es ziemlich ruhig werden in unserem Haus. So ganz ohne unsere wunderbaren Kinder."

Melinda schluchzte, woraufhin sie tröstend von Dudley in den Arm genommen wurde.

„Sie kommen ja Weihnachten wieder nach Hause, Liebling. Und sie werden eine wundervolle Zeit in Hogwarts haben."

Immer noch schluchzend, antwortete Melinda,

„Ja..haa…aber sie werden mir soo fehehe..len."

Dudley küsste seine Frau behutsam auf die Stirn,

„Mir doch auch, Liebes, mir doch auch.", bestätigte er ihr, „Komm, lass uns ins Haus gehen und noch ein Glas Wein trinken, bevor wir zu Bett gehen."

Melinda nickte und ließ sich von ihrem Mann ins Haus führen.

Als am nächsten Morgen gegen sechs Uhr der Wecker klingelte, sprangen Emma und Ben sofort aus ihren Betten, duschten sich, zogen sich an und stürmten in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen, Mum!", begrüßten sie Melinda, die gerade leckere Brote für unterwegs fertig machte.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden.", antwortete Melinda, „Habt ihr Ginny und Harry schon eingefangen?"

Emma lief in den Garten, kam nach kurzer Zeit zurück und meinte,

„Die beiden haben schon in ihrem Käfig gewartet, so als ob sie wüssten, dass es heute losgehen soll."

Melinda lächelte,

„Nun, es sind Posteulen. Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts sagt, dass es ganz besonders kluge Tiere sind. Wahrscheinlich wissen sie wirklich, dass es heute losgehen soll."

Dann goss sie ihren Kindern Kakao ein und bat Emma,

„Stell den Käfig bitte in den Flur. Dad kann ihn wenn er gleich runter kommt, noch zum Wagen bringen."

„Oh, ist Dad noch nicht wach?", fragte Ben.

„Doch, natürlich.", antwortete Melinda, „Er duscht gerade."

Fünf Minuten später erschien Dudley in der Küche, begrüßte seine Kinder und Melinda, setzte sich an den Tisch und ließ sich von Melinda eine Tasse Kaffee eingießen.

„Melinda, komm setz dich.", bat Dudley seine Frau, „Lass uns noch in Ruhe frühstücken, bevor wir losfahren."

Melinda setzte sich, goss sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee ein und sagte zu Emma und Ben,

„Vergesst nachher nicht eure Butterbrote einzupacken. Ich habe euch nur eingepackt, was ihr

Emma und Ben standen auf, um ihre „Fresspakete" einzupacken.

„Wann fahren wir denn los?", fragte Ben ungeduldig.

Dudley schaute auf die Uhr,

„In zehn Minuten, Ben."

Melinda wandte sich an ihren Mann,

„Der Eulenkäfig muss noch in den Wagen."

Dudley stand seufzend auf,

„Gut, dann werde ich das jetzt tun."

Er nahm den Käfig aus dem Flur, verließ das Haus, um nach kurzer Zeit aufgeregt wieder herein zu kommen.

„Melinda! Ruf die Polizei", rief er.

„Die Polizei?", fragte Melinda bestürzt, „Warum?"

Dudley erklärte,

„Wir können nicht fahren. Die Autoreifen sind zerstochen, bei beiden Autos!"

Melinda riss die Augen auf,

„Bei beiden Autos? Aber wieso…?"

Dann griff sie zum Telefonhörer, um der Polizei den Vorfall zu melden, die schon kurze Zeit später bei den Dursleys eintraf.

Die Beamten nahmen den Vorfall auf, fotografierten die Umgebung rund um die Autos, sammelten verdächtige Gegenstände, unter anderem einen Zigarettenstummel ein und befragten die Dursleys.

„Mr. Dursley, haben Sie irgendeinen Verdacht, wer das getan haben könnte?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", antwortete Dudley.

„Ist Ihnen in den letzten Tagen etwas Verdächtiges aufgefallen oder haben Sie Veränderungen an Ihren Fahrzeugen bemerkt?"

„Nein, alles war normal.", sagte Dudley, „Ich habe gestern noch einmal alles kontrolliert, als ich das Gepäck verstaut habe. Da war alles in Ordnung."

„Können Sie sich denken, warum bei beiden Wagen Reifen zerstochen wurden?", fragte der Beamte.

„Nein…das heißt…ach Quatsch.", meinte Dudley.

„Was ist Quatsch?", hakte der Polizist nach.

„Nun ja, unsere Kinder beginnen heute ihr neues Schuljahr und wir müssen sie dafür nach London bringen. Die Schule hat nun, wie soll ich es sagen, eher alternative Lernmethoden. Das Problem ist, das mein Vater gar nicht damit einverstanden war, dass unsere Kinder an diese Schule gehen. Es gab da vor Monaten auch einigen Ärger in unserer Familie."

„Wie ist die Adresse Ihres Vaters?", wollte der Beamte wissen.

„Mein Vater kann es nicht gewesen sein. Er wohnt in Little Whinging und ist am Sonntag dorthin abgereist, nachdem er am letzten Wochenende bei uns zu Besuch war."

„Gut, das ist nicht gerade hier in der Nähe. Trotzdem würde ich Sie bitten, mir die Adresse zu geben.", sagte der Polizist.

„Ja, gut, wenn Sie meinen."

„Ja.", antwortete der Polizist, „Ihr Vater war hier in Ihrem Haus untergebracht, während seines Besuches."

„Nein, er hatte sich ein Zimmer in einer Pension gemietet.", antwortete Dudley und gab dem Beamten die Adresse.

„Gut, Mr. Dursley, wir werden das alles überprüfen und Sie über die Ermittlungsfortschritte auf dem Laufenden halten.", sagte der Polizist zu Dudley.

„Danke."

Dudley begleitete den Beamten hinaus und ging dann zurück in die Küche, wo er die aufgelösten Zwillinge vorfand und seine Frau Melinda, die sich verzweifelt bemühte, die Beiden zu beruhigen.

Melinda flüsterte ihrem Mann zu,

„Ich habe einen Leihwagen gemietet. Er wird gleich vorbei gebracht. Ich hoffe, wir schaffen es noch rechtzeitig nach London."

Dudley war skeptisch. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, es war zwanzig Minuten nach acht.

„Das wird knapp. Wir dürfen keine Staus haben und können keine Pausen einlegen."

Als der Leihwagen kurze Zeit später kam, die Formalitäten erledigt und das Gepäck umgeladen war, konnten die Dursleys starten.

Sie schienen Glück zu haben, denn sie kamen gut voran. Doch kurz vor London wurde der Verkehr zähflüssiger. Dudley und Melinda schauten immer wieder nervös auf die Uhr. Die Zeit schien immer schneller zu rennen und es half auch nicht, dass die aufgeregten Zwillinge immer wieder fragten,

„Sind wir bald da?"

Melinda versuchte die beiden so gut wie möglich zu beruhigen, während Dudley verdächtig schnell Richtung London raste.

Nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr, bat Dudley Melinda eine Nachricht an Harry zu schicken,

„Melinda, bitte schicke eine SMS an Harry, das wir unterwegs sind und es eventuell nicht schaffen werden. Vielleicht bekommt er ja rechtzeitig die Nachricht."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Melinda, nahm sich das Handy und schickte die Nachricht.

„Kannst du nicht schneller fahren, Dad?", bat Emma weinerlich.

„Ich fahre schon am Limit, Emma-Maus. Wenn die Polizei uns erwischt, kann es teuer für uns werden.", antwortete Dudley seiner Tochter.

Endlich war man am Bahnhof Kings Cross angekommen. Dudley parkte vor dem Bahnhof und befahl,

„SCHNELL! Schnappt euch einen Gepäckwagen! Koffer drauf und ab zum Gleis."

Die vier Dursleys rannten als rannten sie um ihr Leben, das Gepäck wackelte verdächtig und der Käfig mit den Eulen schaukelte beängstigend hin und her.

Dann stand man auf dem Zwischenraum, zwischen Gleis neun und zehn.

„VERDAMMT!", schrie Dudley aufgebracht, ohne die erschrockenen Blicke der anderen Passagiere, die an ihm vorbeiliefen zu beachten.

„Was ist?", fragte Melinda.

Dudley zeigte wortlos auf die große Uhr, die zwischen beiden Gleisen hing.

Es war drei Minuten nach elf Uhr.


	33. Chapter 33

**37. Schulanfang – Teil 2**

„Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!", fluchte Dudley recht lautstark vor sich hin.

Melinda legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„DUDLEY! Es hilft uns nicht weiter, wenn du jetzt hier ausrastest!", sagte sie zu ihm,

„Du jagst nur den Menschen hier und uns Angst ein."

Dudley schaute schuldbewusst in die ängstlichen Gesichter seiner Kinder und seiner Frau.

„Tut mir leid!", antwortete Dudley.

Melinda dachte nach,

„Es ist jetzt kurz nach elf. Also kann der Zug doch gerade erst aus dem Bahnhof gerollt sein. Das heißt, dass die Eltern, die ihre Kinder zum Zug gebracht haben, noch auf dem Gleis sein sollten…"

Dudley schien zu verstehen,

„Ach, du meinst, das das Tor noch auf sein könnte?"

Melinda nickte,

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen von den Zwillingen…."

Dudley verstand,

„Ben, komm einmal zu mir."

„Ja, Dad?"

Dudley legte seinem Sohn den Arm um die Schulter, beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können,

„Also hör zu, Ben. Du bist ja ein Zauberer. Das bedeutet, dass du durch geheime Tore und Eingänge in die Zaubererwelt gelangen kannst."

Ben nickte.

„Gut.", sagte Dudley, „Siehst du dort die Mauer zwischen Gleis neun und zehn?"

Ben nickte wiederum.

„Gut. Das ist das Tor zum Gleis 9 ¾. Wenn du jetzt ganz schnell auf die Mauer zu rennst, landest du auf der anderen Seite, also auf dem Gleis."

Ben nickte abermals.

„Bitte schau nach, ob du Harry, Ginny oder von mir aus auch Hermione oder Ron findest. Sag ihnen, dass wir hier auf sie warten."

„In Ordnung, Dad."

Ben holte tief Luft, warf einen skeptischen Blick zu seinen Eltern.

„Keine Angst, Schatz", versicherte ihm Melinda, „Dir passiert nichts. Du wirst dir nicht wehtun."

Ben nickte, dann rannte er los und war hinter der Mauer verschwunden.

Ein paar Momente später kam er mit Harry an der Hand wieder zum Vorschein, dicht hinter ihm Ginny mit Lily Luna. Nach einigem Abstand folgten Hermione, Ron und Hugo Weasley.

„Hallo, ihr vier.", begrüßte Harry die Dursleys, „Was ist denn passiert, das ihr es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft habt?"

Melinda sagte,

„Wir haben dir von unterwegs schon eine SMS geschickt, aber ich vermute, du hast sie noch nicht gelesen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf,

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe es heute auf lautlos gestellt, weil ich heute nicht gestört werden wollte."

Melinda beruhigte ihn,

„Das war kein Vorwurf von uns. Es ist uns schon klar, dass es Momente gibt, in denen ihr ungestört sein wollt. Wir hatten nur gehofft, euch zu erwischen, bevor ihr zum Gleis geht."

„Ok.", sagte, Harry nun, „Dann erzählt uns doch erst einmal, was passiert ist. Dort ist eine freie Bank. Setzen wir uns."

Harry, Ginny und die Weasleys hörten sich an, was Dudley und Melinda zu berichten hatten.

Je länger der Bericht der beiden dauerte, zog sich Harrys Stirn mehr und mehr in Falten. Auch Hermione kam die Sache, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, mehr als komisch vor.

Nachdem die Dursleys fertig waren, sagte Harry,

„Gut. Folgender Vorschlag. Ginny fährt mit Melinda und den Kindern zu unserem Haus."

An seine Frau gewandt, bat er,

„Ginny? Würdest du bitte eine Eule an Minerva schicken, dass Ben und Emma Dursley aufgrund mysteriöser Umstände ihren Zug verpasst haben und bis zum Abend in Hogwarts eintreffen werden."

Ginny antwortete,

„Wird gemacht Harry. Du musst jetzt sicherlich ins Ministerium?"

Harry bestätigte dies.

„Am besten, ihr macht euch jetzt auf den Weg. Das Gepäck nehmen wir mit.", sagte er, „Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Vormittag."

Als Ginny mit Melinda und den Kindern gegangen war, wandte sich Harry an seinen Cousin,

„Dudley, ich möchte dich bitten, mich zum Ministerium zu begleiten, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du den Ort nicht so sehr magst."

Dudley zog eine Grimasse.

„Aber Ben und Emma sind Zauberer. Es scheint irgendjemanden zu geben, der verhindern wollte, dass die beiden rechtzeitig zum Hogwarts-Express kommen. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, auch wenn ich ganz stark, so leid es mir tut, deinen Vater hinter dieser Sache vermute, dass es jemand aus unserer Welt getan hat."

„Oder jemand ganz anderes.", gab Hermione zu bedenken.

„Ja, das wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit.", gab Harry ihr Recht.

Dudley schaute die beiden an, „Ok."

„Fakt ist, das es meiner Meinung nach auch eine Angelegenheit der Zaubererwelt ist.", fuhr Harry nun fort, „Deshalb möchte ich dich bitten, Dudley, eine Aussage in meiner Abteilung, der Aurorenzentrale zu machen."

Dudley nickte, „In Ordnung."

„Aber du wolltest doch diese Angelegenheit nicht selbst übernehmen, Harry?", fragte Hermione aufgeregt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf,

„Natürlich nicht, Hermione. Ich würde in dieser Sache nicht objektiv genug sein. Zum Glück habe ich gute Mitarbeiter, einer von ihnen wird diesen Fall übernehmen."

Dudley schaute etwas verwirrt von Hermione zu Harry, dann sagte er,

„Ist mir auch recht. Hauptsache, die Sache wird geklärt."

Harry grinste,

„Du musst wissen, Dudley, unsere Hermione arbeitet in der Abteilung für Magisches Recht."

„Aha, ich verstehe!", sagte Dudley, nun ebenfalls grinsend, „Vermutlich ist in bestimmten Dingen nicht gut Kirschen essen mit ihr."

Harry seufzte abgrundtief,

„Du sagst es, Cousin, du sagst es!"

Hermione schlug Harry lachend auf den Arm,

„Nun hör schon auf, Harry, so schlimm bin ich auch nicht."

Harry grinste sie ganz frech an,

„Neeeiiiin, Hermione! Nur ein kleines bisschen."

Ron, der sich das Ganze bisher stillschweigend, teilweise mit einem breiten Grinsen angehört hatte, meinte nun,

„Also ich will ja nichts sagen, aber vielleicht sollten wir langsam mal gehen, bevor wir hier noch Wurzeln schlagen. Ich muss noch in den Laden…"

„Und ich darf heute mit!", verkündete Hugo ganz aufgeregt.

„Ja, aber nur, weil Mum arbeiten muss.", sagte Hermione.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Dort verabschiedeten sich zuerst Ron und Hugo, die mit der Tube zur Winkelgasse fahren wollten.

Hermione gab Dudley die Hand zum Abschied, mit den Worten,

„Dudley, ich wünsche euch sehr, dass sich herausstellt, dass dein Vater unschuldig ist, obwohl selbst ich nicht wirklich daran glaube. Aber vielleicht hat er sich ja wirklich ein wenig geändert. Wenn nicht, lasst den Kopf nicht hängen und haltet schön zusammen. Melinda, du und die Zwillinge seid eine tolle Familie. Grüsse die drei bitte noch einmal von mir und kommt gut wieder nach Hause."

„Danke, Hermione.", sagte Dudley, „Vielleicht sollten wir einmal telefonieren."

„Auf jeden Fall!", sagte Hermione. Dann stieg sie in ihr Auto, winkte zum Abschied und fuhr davon.

Harry schaute sich suchend um,

„Ah, wie ich sehe, hat Ginny unser Auto genommen. Dann müssen wir mit eurem Wagen zum Ministerium."

Dudley reichte Harry wortlos die Autoschlüssel und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

Wortlos fuhren die beiden zum Ministerium. Da Dudley ein Muggel war, mussten die beiden den Besuchereingang benutzen.

Geschickt lotste Harry seinen Cousin nach der Eingangskontrolle zu seiner Abteilung. Dort setzte er Dudley in das Vernehmungszimmer.

„Dudley, warte hier bitte.", bat er ihn, „Ich bin gleich mit einem meiner Mitarbeiter zurück."

„Ist gut, Harry."

„Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Einen Kaffee, Tee oder ein Butterbier?"

Dudley entschied sich für ein Butterbier.

Fünf Minuten später kam Harry mit einer Frau, Ende der Dreißiger zurück.

„Dudley, das ist meine Mitarbeiterin Rita.", erklärte er seinem Cousin, „Sie wird mit dir das Gespräch führen. Erzähle ihr einfach alles, was du mir auch erzählt hast. Ok?"

„Ok!", bestätigte Dudley.

„Gut. Rita bringt dich dann, wenn ihr fertig seid, in mein Büro.", erklärte Harry abschließend, „Ich habe noch etwas anderes zu erledigen und hole dich dann ab, wenn ich damit fertig bin."

Dudley nickte seinem Cousin zu,

„Alles, was du sagst, Harry."

**********

Ginny bat ihre Gäste in die Küche, nachdem sie am Grimmauldplatz 12 angekommen waren.

„Möchtest du einen Kaffee, Melinda?"

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, lieber einen Tee. Kaffe würde mich nur noch mehr aufputschen."

Ginny lächelte, fragte dann die Kinder,

„Und ihr? Kürbissaft oder Kakao?"

Sie entschieden sich für Kakao.

Kurze Zeit später standen vor den Kindern Tassen mit dampfendem, köstlich duftendem Kakao und vor Melinda und Ginny Tee.

„Ja, meine Lieben. Kreacher möchte gerne wissen, was er heute kochen soll."

„Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße!", waren sich Emma, Ben und Lily einig.

„Ok.", sagte Ginny lächelnd, „Ich gebe es an Kreacher weiter."

Dann verschwanden die Zwillinge mit Lily Luna erst einmal, um in Lilys Zimmer zu spielen.

„So, Melinda.", bat Ginny, „Jetzt erzähle mir doch bitte einmal, was passiert ist. Ganz in Ruhe."

Melinda begann zu erzählen, beantwortete Zwischenfragen von Ginny und hatte mehr als einmal mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Als sie fertig war, fragte sie Ginny,

„Ich verstehe nicht, wer den Zwillingen so etwas antun kann. Und warum?"

Ginny wiegte nachdenklich ihren Kopf hin und her,

„Also, ich vermute ganz stark deinen Schwiegervater dahinter. Seine plötzliche Wandlung erscheint mir doch etwas plötzlich, auch wenn ich ihm gerne zugute halten möchte, dass er sich geändert hat. Aber, soweit mir bekannt ist, ist er der Einzige, der vehement dagegen war, dass Emma und Ben nach Hogwarts gehen."

Melinda nickte traurig,

„Ja, ich befürchte, dass du Recht hast."

Ginny nahm Melinda tröstend in den Arm,

„Es tut mir leid."

Ron kam kurz vorbei, um den Zwillingen ein Paket mit Leckereien aus der Winkelgasse zu bringen.

„Damit ihr nicht allzu traurig seid, wenn ihr heute schon so viel Ärger hattet.", begründete er sein Geschenk.

Die Zwillinge bedankten sich, dann verschwanden sie wieder nach oben zu Lily.

Als er Ginnys skeptischen Blick auffing versicherte er treuherzig,

„Es sind auch keine Scherzartikel aus dem Laden dabei."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch,

„Nein, wirklich nicht.", meinte Ron zerknirscht, „Ich musste es Hermione leider versprechen."

Ginny grinste ein wenig fies,

„Und du willst mich glauben machen, dass du dich daran hältst?"

Ron nickte mit traurigem Hundeblick. Ginny konnte nicht anders als kichernd loszuprusten.

Gegen dreizehn Uhr läutete das Telefon.

„Entschuldige mich bitte.", bat Ginny Melinda.

„Natürlich, Ginny."

Als Ginny wieder aufgelegt hatte, sagte sie zu Melinda.

„Gute Nachrichten, Melinda! Das war Harry. Er hat einen Wagen vom Ministerium bekommen, damit er Ben und Emma nach Hogwarts bringen kann. Er wird mit Dudley in ein paar Minuten hier sein."

Melinda stand auf,

„Das ist schön. Soll ich die Kinder rufen? Wir werden doch sicher essen, wenn die Männer hier sind."

Ginny nickte,

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Kreacher hatte wieder vorzüglich gekocht, alle Kinder nahmen Nachschlag. Dann mahnte Harry, dass es Zeit sei, aufzubrechen.

„Wollt ihr mitkommen?", fragte er Melinda und Dudley.

„Ja!", rief Dudley begeistert, „Vielleicht können wir ja zusehen, in welches Haus unsere Beiden kommen."

Melinda lehnte dies energisch ab,

„Nein, Dudley.", sagte sie, „Unter anderen Umständen gerne. Aber zum einen hatte ich heute genug Aufregungen und möchte gerne nach Hause. Zum anderen, Dudley. Denke doch bitte einmal nach, wie bekannt Harry in seiner Welt ist. Wenn jemand mitbekommt, dass wir bei der Einteilung unserer Kinder dabei waren, fällt es nur auf Harry zurück. Dann heißt es nur – das ist ja klar – als Verwandte von Harry Potter hat man Sonderrechte."

Dudley kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf,

„Ja, du hast Recht, Schatz. Das habe ich nicht bedacht."

Harry, der nach Melindas Worten einen erstaunten Blick mit Ginny getauscht hatte, gab er zu,

„Da bist du nicht der Einzige, ich habe darüber auch nicht nachgedacht."

Melinda wandte sich nun an Ginny,

„Sei mir nicht böse, Ginny, aber ich möchte auch gern nach Hause. Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe und Gastfreundschaft."

„Dafür nicht, Melinda.", wiegelte Ginny ab, „Kommt gut nach Hause und ruft an, wenn ihr angekommen seid."

Dann nahm sie erst Melinda, dann Dudley in den Arm und zum Schluss wurden noch die Zwillinge geknuddelt.

„Wir begleiten euch noch hinaus.", sagte Ginny zu den Dursleys.

Am frühen Nachmittag ging es für die Zwillinge endlich los, Richtung Hogwarts. Nach einem tränenreichen Abschied von ihren Eltern, saßen die beiden erwartungsvoll im Auto und konnten es gar nicht abwarten, in Hogwarts anzukommen.

Sie staunten natürlich nicht schlecht, als unterwegs ab und zu Bäume aus dem Weg sprangen, wenn der Wagen vorbei fuhr, oder das Auto sich zwischen zwei anderen Autos hindurch quetschte.

Harry erklärte Ben und Emma geduldig, welche Bewandtnis es mit dem Auto hatte.

„Ich liebe Zauberei!", verkündete Ben, als Harry alle Fragen beantwortet hatte.

„Ich auch", pflichtete seine Schwester ihm bei.

Nach knapp zwei Stunden fragte Emma,

„Onkel Harry? Ist es noch weit?"

„Nein, wieso?"

Emma druckste ein wenig herum,

„Ähm, es tut mir leid, aber ich müsste mal…."

„Kein Problem, Emma.", beruhigte Harry sie, „Wir sind bald an einem sauberen Rastplatz. Dort können wir alle mal auf die Toilette gehen. Ich muss nämlich auch mal für kleine Jungs."

Emma kicherte.

Nach der „Pinkelpause" ging es zügig weiter. Als Harry ankündigte, dass es noch cirka eine halbe Stunde bis Hogwarts war, hielten sie noch einmal an.

„Musst du schon wieder für kleine Jungs?", fragte Ben feixend.

„Nein.", antwortete Harry schmunzelnd, „Ich schicke meinen Patronus zu Professor McGonagal, eurer Direktorin, dass wir in dreißig Minuten da sind und bitte sie euch abzuholen."

Ben zog fragend die Stirn in Falten,

„Ach so. Aber was ist ein Patronus?"

Harry erklärte es ihm und Emma. Die Zwillinge waren beeindruckt.

„Zeigst du uns deinen Patronus?", fragte Emma.

„Natürlich gern.", antwortete Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab,

„Expecto Patronus!"

Ein wunderschöner Hirsch sprang aus dem Zauberstab hervor. Den Zwillingen klappten vor Staunen die Unterkiefer herunter.

„Wie wunderschön!", flüsterte Emma.

„Ja, wirklich wunderschön!", schwärmte auch Ben.

Harry lächelte, dann wies er seinen Patronus an, Minerva McGonagal die Nachricht zu

überbringen, dass er in Kürze mit den Zwillingen ankommen würde.

Staunend sahen Ben und Emma dem Hirsch hinterher, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Onkel Harry?", fragte Ben, „Haben Emma und ich auch einen Patronus?"

„Ganz bestimmt.", antwortete Harry, „Aber es wird einige Jahre dauern, bis ihr in der Lage seid, ihn herauf zu beschwören."

Harry hielt die Autotür auf,

„Aber jetzt lasst uns weiterfahren."

Das Auto fuhr die Auffahrt zum Schloss hinauf. Das Tor mit den Eberköpfen kam in Sicht und dort stand wartend eine Frau, in einem langen smaragdgrünen Kleid und schwarzem Spitzhut.

„Oh, die sieht aber streng aus.", entfuhr es Ben.

„Sie ist auch streng, aber eine sehr gute Lehrerin.", bestätigte Harry.

Harry hielt vor dem Tor an, ließ die Zwillinge aussteigen und lud das Gepäck aus.

„Guten Tag, Minerva.", begrüßte er seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin, „Ich bringe Ihnen Emma und Ben Dursley."

Emma knickste ehrfurchtsvoll vor ihr,

„Guten Tag, Professor McGonagal. Ich bin Emma Dursley."

Ben machte eine leichte Verbeugung,

„Guten Tag, ich bin Ben Dursley."

Minerva McGonagal konnte sich ein winziges Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen,

„Oh, das habe ich mir fast gedacht.", bemerkte sie, „Ich begrüße Sie recht herzlich in Hogwarts."

„Dankeschön!", antworteten die Zwillinge unisono.

Dann wandte sich die Minerva an Harry,

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie die beiden hergebracht haben, Harry. Vielleicht möchten Sie heute am Festessen teilnehmen? Sie könnten dann sehen, in welches Haus ihr Sohn Albus Severus kommt."

Harry lehnte ab,

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich möchte zurück zu meinen Damen. Außerdem würde es mir James Sirius kaum verzeihen, dass ich bei seiner Einteilung nicht dabei war."

Minerva schmunzelte,

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Sie das sagen würden. Ich wünsche Ihnen dann eine gute Heimfahrt."

Danach verabschiedeten sich Emma und Ben von Harry. Er stieg wieder in das Auto und fuhr heimwärts zu Ginny und Lily.

„So, ihr beiden.", sprach Minerva die Zwillinge an, „Euer Gepäck stellen wir am besten hinter das Tor. Es wird nachher abgeholt und auf eure Zimmer gebracht, so bald feststeht, in welche Häuser ihr kommt."

Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach die Worte,

„Lokomotor Koffer!", und schon setzten sich die Koffer in Bewegung und blieben hinter dem Tor stehen. Emma konnte gerade noch den Käfig mit den beiden Eulen hochnehmen.

Die alte Lehrerin schaute zu ihr und meinte,

„Oh, was für hübsche Eulen. Haben sie schon einen Namen?"

Emma antwortete,

„Ja, Ginny und Harry."

Minerva lächelte,

„Oh, wie originell."

Dann überlegte sie kurz.

„Bis der Hogwarts-Express ankommt, dauert es noch eine Weile. Ich bringe euch am besten zu Hagrid."

„Den Wildhüter von Hogwarts?", fragte Ben.

„Ja.", bestätigte McGonagal, „Kennt ihr ihn schon?"

„Nein, aber wir haben schon viel von ihm gehört.", antwortete Ben, „Er soll sehr groß sein."

McGonagal nickte,

„Ja, das ist aber auch kein Wunder. Schließlich ist er ein Halbriese."

Sie führte die Zwillinge zu Hagrids Hütte, klopfte kräftig an. Die Tür öffnete sich,

„Oh, Professor McGonagal. Was kann ich für Sie tun."

Minerva wies auf die Zwillinge,

„Ich möchte Sie bitte, die beiden zu übernehmen…."

„Was machen die beiden schon hier?", fragte Hagrid aufgeregt, „Der Zug kann unmöglich schon da sein."

„Beruhigen Sie sich Hagrid, " sagte McGonagal, „ist er auch noch nicht. Emma und Ben haben leider den Zug verpasst und sind von Mr. Potter hergebracht worden."

„Ach so.", meinte Hagrid, „Aber wieso?"

McGonagal schaute ihn ernst an,

„Das wird noch untersucht. Aber bis die anderen Schüler hier eintreffen, müssen Emma und Ben, ähm, irgendwie untergebracht werden. Sie können sie ja nachher mit nach Hogsmeade nehmen, so das die beiden nicht um ihre Bootsfahrt kommen."

Hagrid nickte,

„Wird gemacht, Professor McGonagal."

Dann bat er die Zwillinge in seine Hütte. McGonagal machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss.

„So, ihr beiden. Dann setzt euch erst einmal.", bat Hagrid Emma und Ben, stellte einen Teller mit Keksen auf den Tisch, einen Krug mit Kürbissaft und drei Becher.

„Also, ich bin Hagrid, der Hüter der Schlösser und Ländereien von Hogwarts."

„Wir sind Emma und Ben Dursley.", stellte Ben sich und seine Schwester vor.

„Ach, dann seid ihr die Kinder von Harrys Cousin?", fragte er.

Die Zwillinge nickten.

„Greift ruhig zu. Die Kekse habe ich selbst gebacken."

Emma und Ben nahmen sich jeder einen untertellertassengroßen Keks und bissen herzhaft hinein.

„Hmm, die sind aber lecker!", lobte Emma, „Sie schmecken fast so gut, wie die Kekse von unserer Grandma."

Hagrid schmunzelte,

„Wenn du deine Grandma Petunia meinst, hast du den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Sie hat mit mir hier gebacken, als sie zu Besuch in Hogwarts war."

Emma und Ben fingen an zu kichern,

„Grandma hat mit dir gebacken? Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen.", meinte Ben.

Hagrid brummte,

„Das kann ich mir denken."

Dann griff er in eine Schüssel und sagte zu Emma,

„Hier habt ihr ein paar Eulenkekse für eure hübschen Schleiereulen. Wie heißen sie denn?"

„Ginny und Harry."

Hagrid fing dröhnend an zu lachen,

„Also ihr kommt auf Ideen. Es gibt nich viele Eulen, die Ginny und Harry heißen."

Emma und Ben zuckten mit den Schultern und gaben ihren Eulen die Eulenkekse.

Hagrid schlug vor,

„Wenn Ginny und Harry ihre Kekse verdrückt hab´n lassen wir sie am besten fliegen. Sie haben eine lange Reise hinter sich und möchten bestimmt ihre Flügel ausbreiten."

Als Emma ihn beunruhigt ansah, beruhigte er sie,

„Keine Angst, Emma. Die beiden finden ihren Weg zum Eulenhaus, wo auch die Schuleulen leben. Von dort könnt ihr dann eure Briefe nach Hause schicken."

Nachdem der Tee ausgetrunken war, zeigte Hagrid den beiden schon einige Ecken von den Ländereien, bis es Zeit wurde, zum Bahnhof Hogsmeade auf zu brechen.

Sie stiegen in ihren Hogwarts-Umhängen in eine für die Zwillinge führerlose Kutsche, der viele andere folgten.

Hagrid erklärte Ben und Emma, dass damit die Schüler ab dem zweiten Jahr von Hogsmeade zum Schloss gebracht würden.

„Die Erstklässler allerdings, also ihr beiden auch, werden mit Booten über den See von Hogwarts gefahren."

Hagrid war am Bahnhof angekommen und lief mit den Zwillingen zum Bahnsteig. Zwei Minuten später lief der Hogwarts-Express ein, hielt quietschend. Türen öffneten sich und Hunderte von Schülern in Hogwarts-Umhängen stiegen aus.

Dann rief Hagrid mit lauter Stimme,

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber!"

Bald hatte sich eine beachtliche Traube von aufgeregten Kindern um Hagrid versammelt.

„Alle Erstklässler da?", fragte er, „Nun dann mir nach! Alle Erstklässler mir nach!"

Die Kinder folgten Hagrid, bis sie an dem Bootsstege angelangt waren, wo viele kleine Boote auf sie warteten.

„So, nicht mehr als vier in ein Boot und passt auf, wo ihr hintretet."

Die Kinder stiegen in die Boote, auch Emma und Ben setzten sich in ein Boot, zu Albus Severus und Rose, die sie inzwischen entdeckt hatten.

„Sind alle drin?", fragte Hagrid, „Dann fahren wir los."

Die Boote setzten sich in Bewegung und glitten lautlos über den dunklen See.

Am anderen Ende angekommen, stiegen die Kinder aus und wurden daraufhin eine lange Steintreppe hinaufgeführt, bis sie vor dem großen Eichentor des Schlosses angelangt waren.

Hagrid klopfte kräftig gegen das Tor, was sofort geöffnet wurde.

Vor ihnen stand eine freundliche, ältere Hexe mit grauen, krausen Haaren.

„Die Erstklässler, Professor Sprout.", sagte Hagrid.

„Danke, Hagrid. Ich übernehme sie dann."

Sie öffnete weit beide Torflügel und ließ die Kinder eintreten, die ihr in eine kleine, leere Kammer folgten. Aufgeregt schauten sich die Erstklässler um, gespannt, wie es wohl jetzt weiter gehen würde.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Kinder!", sagte Professor Sprout, „Gleich beginnt das große Festessen zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres. Doch bevor ihr euch an einen der Tische setzen könnt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus, in welches ihr kommt, wird gleichsam eure Familie sein. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Häuser heißen Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat eine bedeutungsvolle Geschichte und jedes Haus hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht.

Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts könnt ihr durch gute Leistungen Punkte für euer Haus erwerben, bei Regelverletzungen werden euch Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Schuljahres gewinnt das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal.

Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich werde euch dann hier abholen, wenn wir soweit sind."

Sie verließ die Kammer.

Albus fragte die Zwillinge,

„Wieso wart ihr denn nicht im Zug? Ich habe euch extra einen Platz frei gehalten."

Ben erzählte ihm, was vorgefallen war.

Dann kam Professor Sprout auch schon zurück und führte die Erstklässler in die Grosse Halle.

Sie kamen erst wieder vor einem vierbeinigen Stuhl zum Stehen, auf dem ein alter, schon ziemlich ramponierter Hut lag.

Alle Blicke waren auf den Hut gerichtet, es herrschte vollkommene Stille. Dann begann der Hut wackeln. Ein Riss, nahe der Krempe tat sich auf, breit wie ein Mund und der Hut begann zu singen,

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,_

_mein Aussehen ist auch nicht gut._

_Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,_

_und ist´s nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, _

_du meine Güte!_

_Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen_

_sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!_

_Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid_

_und bin für jeden Schädel bereit._

_Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,_

_wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau._

_Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors_, _sagt euer _

_alter Hut, denn dort regieren, wie man weiß,_

_Tapferkeit und Mut._

_In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,_

_man hilft dem anderen, wo man kann, und hat_

_vor Arbeit keine Scheu._

_Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam und auch weise,_

_dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf_

_die Reise._

_In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu _

_Verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte _

_Freunde finden._

_Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,_

_habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_

Beifall brandete auf, dann trat Professor Sprout mit einer langen Pergamentrolle vor die Schüler.

„Ich rufe jeden von euch auf. Dann tretet ihr vor, nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz und setzt euch den Sprechenden Hut auf. Er teilt euch dann eurem Haus zu."

„Rosie Miller!"

Ein kleines, blondes Mädchen trat hervor und setzte den Hut auf. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille rief der Hut,

„_Ravenclaw!"_

„Jenny Finch-Fletchley!"

„_Hufflepuff"_

„Scorpius Malfoy!"

„_Slytherin!"_

„Ben Dursley!"

Ben löste sich aus der Gruppe noch wartender Erstklässler und setzte sich mit pochendem Herzen auf den Stuhl.

Kaum war der Hut ihm über die Stirn gerutscht, vernahm Ben eine tiefe Stimme,

„_Hmm, das ist interessant. Zum einen sehe ich hier viel Veranlagung für praktische Arbeit und du scheust dich auch nicht davor. Zum anderen sehe ich viel Mut und die Bereitschaft für andere einzustehen und auch ein wenig Drang, sich zu beweisen. Wo stecke ich dich am besten hin? Nach Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor? Oh ich weiß es!_

_Gryffindor!"_

Ben lief zum Tisch der Gryffindors, wo er freundlich begrüßt wurde.

„Emma Dursley!"

Das Mädchen setzte sich den Hut auf. Gespannt schaute Ben, wie sich der Hut wohl entscheiden würde.

„_Oho, du bist aber ein helles Köpfchen. Ganz klar, du gehörst nach Ravenclaw!"_

Emma schaute ein wenig traurig zum Gryffindor-Tisch und hob bedauernd die Schultern. Auch Ben schaute etwas betröppelt drein.

Dann lief Emma zum Ravenclaw-Tisch und setzte sich zwischen die Schüler.

Gespannt verfolgten Ben und Emma den weiteren Verlauf der Einteilung, zumindest bis Albus Severus und Rose an der Reihe waren. Der Hut schickte Albus nach Slytherin, während Rose, wie Emma nach Ravenclaw kam.

Als alle Schüler ihren Häusern zugeteilt waren, trug Professor Sprout den Stuhl und Hut hinaus, während sich Professor McGonagal erhob und sich an die Schüler wandte,

„Ich begrüße Sie zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts und wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg beim Lernen. Bitte nehmen Sie die Erstklässler gut in ihrer Mitte auf, damit sie sich hier bald heimisch fühlen können.

Des Weiteren möchte ich wie jedes Jahr darauf hinweisen, dass der Verbotene Wald seinen Namen zu Recht trägt und nicht betreten werden darf, ohne jede Ausnahme. Doch nun genug geredet! Lasst das Fest beginnen!"

Augenblicklich füllten sich die Platten auf den Tischen mit Leckereien wie Brathähnchen, Pasteten, Schweine- und Lammkoteletts, Würsten, Schinken, Steaks, Bratkartoffeln, Pommes, Pellkartoffeln, Erbsen, Karotten, verschiedenen Soßen und weiteren leckeren Dingen.

Ben am Gryffindor-Tisch und Emma am Ravenclaw-Tisch staunten nicht schlecht und beide hatten das Gefühl, sie hätten seit drei Tagen nichts gegessen. Sie nahmen sie von jedem etwas und ließen es sich schmecken.

Recht schläfrig und träge fielen sie nach dem Festessen in ihre Betten in ihren jeweiligen Häusern und träumten einer spannenden, aufregenden Zeit entgegen.


	34. Chapter 34

**38. Schulanfang – Teil 3**

Ben schlug die Augen auf und musste sich erst einmal orientieren, wo er war.

Richtig! Seit gestern war er in Hogwarts. Heute war der erste Tag eines neuen aufregenden Lebens. Gestern, nach dem leckeren Festessen, hatte er nicht mehr allzu viel mitbekommen. Er war einfach zu satt und zu müde, um noch allzu viel registrieren.

Mit den anderen Erstklässlern folgte Ben dem Vertrauensschüler seines Hauses, der ihnen die Schlafsäle zuwies.

Froh zu wissen, wo er schlafen würde, machte sich der frischgebackene Gryffindor auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal, als ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Hey Ben. Herzlich Willkommen in Gryffindor, das beste Haus in Hogwarts."

Ben drehte sich um und lächelte, als er erkannte, wer ihn da ansprach,

„Hi, ich freue mich auch, James.", antwortete er, „Du bist ja hier schon ein „alter" Hase."

James schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen,

„Du lebst dich auch ganz schnell hier ein. Gute Nacht, Ben."

„Gute Nacht, James."

Die vier Jungen, die, wie Ben, Gryffindor zugeteilt waren, schienen sich lautstark über etwas zu streiten. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Ben mitbekam, dass es um ein bestimmtes Bett ging, in dem jeder der vier Jungen schlafen wollte.

Ben konnte das nicht wirklich verstehen, denn für ihn sahen alle Betten gleich aus. Fünf Himmelbetten, verkleidet mit tiefroten, samtenen Vorhängen. Er entdeckte, dass die Sachen der Schüler schon auf die Zimmer gebracht worden waren, schnappte sich seinen Pyjama und setzte sich auf das Streitobjekt, da es Ben am nächsten stand.

Urplötzlich hörten die vier Jungen auf zu streiten, sahen Ben teils verärgert, teils amüsiert oder bewundernd an.

Ein rotblonder Junge grinste,

„Du traust dich ja was! Wir streiten uns hier, wer in dem Bett schlafen darf und du…"

„Sorry Jungs", antwortete Ben, „ich bin einfach zu müde, um zu warten, wie ihr euch entscheidet. Außerdem ist mir nicht ganz klar, was an diesem Bett anders sein soll, als an den anderen. Sie sehen doch alle gleich aus!"

Der Rotblonde lachte,

„Habt ihr das gehört!", sagte er zu den anderen dreien gewandt, „Ihm ist nicht klar, in welchem Bett er schläft!"

Die drei schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf. Der Rotblonde erklärte Ben, auf sein Bett weisend,

„In diesem Bett hat Harry Potter während seiner Hogwarts-Zeit geschlafen. Verstehst du jetzt?"

Ben schüttelte den Kopf,

„nicht wirklich. Aber wenn wirklich Harry Potter in diesem Bett geschlafen haben sollte, trifft es sich ja gut, dass ich es jetzt bezogen habe…"

„Wieso das denn?"

„Harry Potter ist der Cousin meines Vaters und außerdem mein Patenonkel. Also nichts für ungut Jungs. Ich bin hundemüde und möchte schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht!"

Sprach´s, zog seine Vorhänge zu und war augenblicklich eingeschlafen.

Ben grinste in sich hinein, als er an den Vorabend dachte. Dann rekelte er sich noch einmal, zog die Vorhänge auf und begab sich in den Waschraum, um sich frisch zu machen.

Er war gerade beim Zähneputzen, als ihn jemand ansprach,

„Guten Morgen, Patensohn von Harry Potter!"

Ben drehte sich um, sah den Rotblonden vom Vorabend,

„Guten Morgen…"

„Ach ja, du hast uns gestern so „geschockt", das wir uns noch gar nicht bekannt gemacht haben. Ich bin Aidan Finnigan."

„Ben Dursley."

Als die Jungen später ihre Schuluniformen angezogen hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück hinunter.

********

Emma hatte sich nach dem Festessen gleich Rose angeschlossen, glücklich darüber, dass jemanden kannte, der mit ihr im gleichen Haus war.

Die beiden hatten dann auch zwei nebeneinander stehende Betten in ihrem Schlafsaal in Ravenclaw bezogen.

„Ich finde es gut, dass ich nach Ravenclaw gekommen bin.", sagte Rose, „Bis jetzt waren alle Weasleys immer nur in Gryffindor."

Emma sagte daraufhin,

„Ich freue mich auch in Ravenclaw zu sein. Hoffentlich kann ich immer das Rätsel beantworten, wenn ich reinkommen will."

Rose meinte unbekümmert,

„Ach, das schaffst du schon. Der Hut weiß schon, was er tut, wenn er dich nach Ravenclaw schickt. Gute Nacht, Emma!

„Gute Nacht, Rose!"

*************

Der Schulalltag begann ruhig für die Erstklässler. Nach dem Frühstück wurden sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen von ihren jeweiligen Hauslehrern begrüßt. Dort wurden ihnen einige wichtige Informationen gegeben, wichtige Schulregeln erklärt. Außerdem erhielten sie ihre Stundenpläne. Ben und Emma stellten erfreut fest, dass sie in einigen Unterrichtsfächern gemeinsam Unterricht haben würden, wie z. B. Zauberkunst oder Zaubertränke. Ben freute sich außerdem, dass er mit den Slytherins gemeinsam Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben würde, hauptsächlich natürlich, weil er dann gemeinsam mit Albus Severus Unterricht haben würde.

In der Grossen Eingangshalle wartete die Direktorin Professor McGonagal auf die Erstklässler aus allen vier Häusern.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Professor McGonagal die Schüler, „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten alle eine angenehme erste Nacht. Ich möchte Sie nun ein wenig durch die Schule führen, um Sie ein wenig mit den Räumlichkeiten vertraut zu machen. Es gibt hier einiges zu beachten, wie zum Beispiel die Treppen, die wie Sie sicher schon von ihren Vertrauensschülern wissen, ab und zu ihre Richtung wechseln."

Emma hatte ihren Bruder entdeckt, lief auf ihn zu, um sich flüsternd mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Natürlich entging das der erfahrenen Lehrerin nicht und sie bat,

„Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, so sehr ich es auch verstehe, dass Sie sich freuen, nach einer Nacht wieder zu sehen und sich austauschen wollen, möchte ich Sie doch bitten, ihre Privatunterhaltungen auf die Freizeit zu verschieben."

Allgemeines Gekicher kam auf. Emma und Ben erröteten leicht,

„Entschuldigung, Professor McGonagal."

„Gut.", fuhr die Direktorin fort, „Bevor wir losgehen, bitte ich Sie sich ruhig zu verhalten, wenn wir in der Nähe der Unterrichtsräume sind, damit der laufende Unterricht nicht gestört wird."

Die Schülergruppe nickte zustimmend und verstehend.

„Dann folgen Sie mir bitte!", forderte McGonagal die Schüler auf, „Wir beginnen in den Kerkern."

Dort zeigte Professor McGonagal den Schülern, wo sie ihren Zaubertränkeunterricht haben würden Im Erdgeschoss stellte sie den Kindern das Ehepaar Hopkins vor.

„Das ist das Hausmeisterehepaar Mr. Wayne Hopkins und Mrs. Eleanor Branstone-Hopkins.

Mr. Hopkins kümmert sich hauptsächlich um Reparaturarbeiten im Schloss und achtet darauf, dass das Zauberverbot auf den Gängen eingehalten wird. Eine weitere Aufgabe von Mr. Hopkins ist es, die Post aus diesem Kasten dort," sie wies auf einen großen Kasten, der mit den Worten „Muggelpost" versehen war, „zu einem Muggelpostamt zu bringen, damit sie von dort aus ihre jeweiligen Empfänger erreichen kann. Wir haben diese Möglichkeiten für Schüler geschaffen, die aufgrund ihrer Wohnumstände bevorzugen, Post auf Muggelart zu verschicken. Das Prinzip ist ganz einfach. Sie schreiben wie üblich ihre Briefe, versehen sie mit den entsprechenden Adressen und werden dann die Briefe in diesen Kasten, statt sie den Eulen zu übergeben."

Sie schaute kurz in die Runde,

„Wurde das soweit verstanden?"

Die Schüler nickten.

„Gut.", sprach McGonagal dann weiter, „Mrs. Branstone-Hopkins verkauft an zwei Tagen in der Woche in unserem Schulkiosk einige Artikel, wie Süßigkeiten, Dinge, die für die Schule gebraucht werden und so weiter. Natürlich ist das Angebot nur klein, denn wie Sie alle sicher wissen, dürfen Sie ab Ihrem dritten Schuljahr mit Erlaubnis Hogsmeade besuchen. Wir möchten Ihnen natürlich nicht den Reiz nehmen, Hogsmeade zu besuchen, wenn Sie es dürfen. Bis dahin hoffen wir, das der Kiosk eine gute Lösung ist."

Im Verlauf der Führung erfuhren die Erstklässler auch, wo die anderen Unterrichtsräume sind, wie zum Beispiel die Gewächshäuser, der Astronomieturm, wo sich der Krankenflügel befindet und wo die Schüler ihre Freizeit verbringen könnten.

„Nun, liebe Schüler.", sagte Professor McGonagal abschließend, „Hiermit ist die Führung durch die Schule beendet. Nach dem Mittagessen wird Ihnen Professor Hagrid noch die Außenanlagen des Schlosses zeigen. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen schönen Tag."

Beim Mittagessen wurde Ben von James angesprochen,

„Nachher ist Familientreffen bei Hagrid, zum Tee. Kommst du?"

„Familientreffen?", fragte Ben verwirrt.

„Na, wir sind doch irgendwie verwandt. Durch unsere Väter.", antwortete James.

Ben nickte.

„Und ich bin mit den Weasleys verwandt.", fuhr James fort, „Also gehörst du auch zur Familie."

Ben verstand diese Logik zwar nicht ganz, sagte aber zu.

„Super, Ben. Rose kommt auch und bringt deine Schwester mit."

„Ok, James. Bis später.", sagte Ben.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Ben mit Aidan Finnigan vor das Schlosstor, wo die Schüler auf Hagrid warten sollten. Die beiden Jungen verstanden sich sehr gut und es schien, dass sich eine gute Freundschaft zwischen beiden entwickeln würde.

Einige Schüler warteten schon vor dem Tor, unter anderem auch Emma und Rose. Sie erzählte ihrem Bruder von der Einladung zum Tee bei Hagrid und freute sich, dass Ben auch dort sein würde.

„Hast du schon an Mum und Dad geschrieben?", fragte Emma.

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. Er sagte,

„Ich werde es nach dem Abendessen tun."

„Das hatte ich auch vor.", sagte Emma, „Wir können uns ja dann in dem großen Gemeinschaftsraum, der, wie hatte sich Professor McGonagal doch ausgedrückt, häuserübergreifend für alle vier Häuser der Schule eingerichtet wurde, treffen."

Ben stimmte zu, dann schwiegen die Zwillinge, weil Hagrid inzwischen eingetroffen war und seinen Rundgang beginnen wollte.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung führte er die Schülergruppe zu seiner Hütte,

„Hier findet der Unterricht „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" statt, aber erst ab dem dritten Schuljahr. Dieses Fach könnt ihr wählen, wenn ihr daran teilnehmen wollt."

Dann wies er auf den Wald, der unweit hinter seiner Hütte begann.

„Das ist der Verbotene Wald und wie ihr wisst, ist es sämtlichen Schülern verboten, ihn zu betreten."

Der Rundgang führte vorbei am See, am Quidditch-Stadion und dem neu erschaffenen Fußball-Feld.

„Das also ist ein Fußballfeld. Viele muggelgeborene Schüler hatten um einen Platz gebeten, wo sie den Sport ausüben können, den sie kennen. Mittlerweile habe ich auch ein wenig Gefallen an Fußball gefunden, auch wenn es ein Sport ist, der nicht auf Besen durchgeführt wird. Es gibt sogar einige Schüler, die erfolgreich in der Fußball- und Quidditch-Manschaft ihres Hauses spielen."

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss erfuhren die Schüler noch, wo die Eulerei war.

„So, hier wohnen die Schuleulen und die Eulen, die die Schüler von zu Hause mitgebracht haben. Von hier könnt ihr eure Briefe an eure Freunde und Familie abschicken."

Wieder vor Schlossportal angekommen, verabschiedete sich Hagrid von den Schülern und wünschte ihnen noch einen schönen Nachmittag.

Ben machte sich mit Aidan zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Dort setzten sie sich in einen der knuffigen Sessel und unterhielten sich ein wenig. Kurz darauf gesellten sich ihre Zimmergenossen zu ihnen.

Ein Junge, mit halblangen blonden Locken, sagte,

„Ich denke, wir sollten langsam einmal wissen, wer wir sind. Schließlich werden wir die nächsten sieben Jahre Zimmergenossen sein."

Ben reichte dem Jungen die Hand,

„Also, ich bin Ben Dursley."

„Freut mich, Ben. Ich bin Graham Greene."

„Justin Mitchell.", stellte sich ein anderer Junge mit raspelkurzen, schwarzen Haaren vor.

„Und ich bin Finley McTyer", sagte ein Junge, mit strubbligem, braunem Haar.

Aidan, den die Jungen ja schon kannten, forderte sie auf,

„Setzt euch doch!"

Die ließen sich nicht lange bitten und es begann eine angeregte Unterhaltung, bis Ben sich entschuldigte, weil er zum Treffen bei Hagrid gehen wollte.

Als Ben in Hagrids Hütte eintraf, waren alle anderen schon da.

„Na, das nenne ich ja mal eine volle Hütte!", rief er überrascht aus.

„Hallo Ben.", begrüßte ihn Hagrid, „Setz dich!"

James Sirius stellte den Zwillingen die Weasleys, außer natürlich Rose vor.

„Also das sind meine Cousins und Cousinen, Fred und seine Schwester Roxanne. Die beiden hübschen Blondinen sind Victoire und Dominique."

Ben sagte überrascht zu Roxanne,

„Du bist doch auch in Gryffindor?"

„Ja, wie die meisten Weasleys und Potters.", bestätigte Roxanne. „Aber inzwischen sind wir ja in fast allen Häusern vertreten. Nur in Hufflepuff ist noch niemand."

Fred meinte,

„Vielleicht kommen ja Molly oder Lucy dorthin, wenn sie soweit sind."

Hagrid goss reihum Tee ein, stellte eine große Schüssel mit Keksen dazu und fragte,

„Molly und Lucy?"

James antwortete,

„Onkel Percys Kinder."

Emma und Ben griffen bei den Keksen mehrmals zu, während die anderen dies eher zögerlich taten. Sie kannten schließlich noch Hagrids Felsenkekse.

„Hagrid!", rief James überrascht, „Die Kekse sind lecker!"

Auch Fred meinte begeistert,

„Wow! Seit wann kannst du so leckere Kekse backen?"

Hagrid strahlte über das ganze Gesicht,

„Na ja, da bedankt euch mal bei der Grandma von Emma und Ben. Sie hat mir dieses Rezept gegeben."

Ben fügte hinzu,

„Sie hat sogar mit ihm gebacken!"

Hagrids Gäste waren begeistert und hörten nicht auf, zu essen, bevor der Teller leer war.

Nach dem Abendessen trafen sich die Zwillinge um ihren Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben. Als sie fertig waren, stöhnte Ben,

„Und jetzt noch einmal dasselbe an Grandma Petunia, Grandma Charlotte und Grandpa James und Grandpa Vernon."

Rose, die ebenfalls an ihre Familie schreiben wollte und Emma begleitet hatte, meinte zu ihm

„Aber Ben, mache es dir doch nicht so schwer. Wie viel Briefe möchtest du noch schreiben?"

„Drei.", sagte Ben.

„Dann gib mir doch bitte drei Bogen Pergament.", bat ihn Rose. Sie legte die Bögen über den Brief, zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Pergamentrolle und sprach,

"Geminio!"

Augenblicklich erschien auf den eben noch leeren Pergamentbögen der darunter liegende Brief.

„Wow!", staunte Ben, „Den merke ich mir!"

Emma machte es mit ihrem Brief genauso. Dann stiegen die drei zum Eulenturm hinauf, um ihre Briefe Richtung Heimat zu schicken.

Die Zwillinge riefen ihre Eulen herbei, um ihnen ihre Briefe mitzugeben. Ginny und Harry flatterten ganz aufgeregt mit den Flügeln, weil sie endlich wieder Post austragen durften.

Rose nahm eine der Schuleulen für ihre Post.

Ben und Emma warfen noch je einen Brief für ihren Großvater Vernon in den Kasten im Erdgeschoß.

„Ich denke", meinte Ben, bevor sich die drei trennten, um in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen, „wir haben unseren Familien jetzt ein wenig das Wochenende versüßt."


	35. Chapter 35

**39. Aller Anfang ist schwer**

Der Septembermorgen war angenehm warm und sonnig. Melinda saß im Garten, vor sich ein Pott Kaffee, in den Händen das Buch „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts". Sie war ein wenig melancholisch an diesem Tag, weil ihr die Zwillinge fehlten. Gut, sie waren erst zwei Tage weg, aber sie würden nicht eben mal nach zwei oder drei Tagen wieder da sein, wie nach einem Schulausflug oder einem Übernachtungsbesuch bei den Freunden oder den Großeltern. Es würde bis Weihnachten dauern, bis sie Emma und Ben wieder in ihre Arme schließen nehmen könnte, also noch gut drei Monate.

Gekleidet in eine uralte Jeans und ein bunt kariertes Hemd, auf dem Kopf eine schräg sitzende Baseballkappe, kam Dudley fröhlich pfeifend in den Garten. In den Händen trug er Farbeimer und Pinsel.

Melinda schaute von ihrem Buch auf, fing prustend an zu lachen,

„Was hast du denn vor, in dem Aufzug? Du siehst aus wie ein kaukasischer Karussellbremser."

Sie hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Wenn die Kinder dich so sehen könnten…"

Dudley schaute ein wenig irritiert an sich herunter,

„Nun ja, vielleicht nicht der letzte Schrei von Paris, aber das es bei dir so einen Lachflash auslöst…", murmelte Dudley, „Du selbst hast mir die Sachen doch selbst rausgelegt, weil ich heute das Eulen-Häuschen streichen wollte."

Melinda wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, dann antwortete sie,

„Ich habe die Sachen rausgelegt, weil ich sie zur Kleidersammlung geben wollte…"

„Diese Sachen wolltest du zur Kleidersammlung geben?", fragte Dudley entsetzt.

„Ja, sicher. Zum Wegwerfen waren sie mir zu schade. Aber sie sind noch tadellos in Ordnung und vor allem von guter Qualität.", antwortete Melinda.

„Ja, aber welcher arme Tropf soll so etwas denn noch anziehen? Die Sachen sind steinalt! Ich habe sie heute angezogen, weil ich das Eulen-Häuschen streichen will und es daher nicht so schlimm ist, wenn ich Farbe darauf kleckse. Danach kommen sie in den Müll!"

Melinda überlegte kurz,

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, obwohl manche Menschen froh wären, wenigstens solche Sachen kaufen zu können und sei es in einem Secondhand-Shop…"

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, das muss sich Niemand mehr antun. Schlimm genug, dass es Menschen gibt, die obwohl sie hart arbeiten, sich nur Sachen aus dem Secondhand-Shop leisten können. Da darf es ruhig eine Spur moderner sein."

Melinda stimmte ihm zu,

„Du hast ja Recht, Schatz! Obwohl im Zaubererland könnte ich mir vorstellen…."

Dudley grinste sie an,

„Du hast ja ordentlich gewirbelt im Schlafzimmer…."

„…bei den Zwillingen auch.", fügte Melinda ein, „Und auch in meinem eigenen Kleiderschrank habe ich ordentlich ausgemistet!"

Immer noch grinsend, bemerkte Dudley,

„Das habe ich wohl bemerkt. Sehr löblich, wirklich sehr löblich! Wo du dich doch immer so schwer von deinen Klamotten trennen kannst…"

Melinda schnitt eine Grimasse, doch Dudley tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken, fuhr ungerührt fort,

„Warum machst du nicht einen Laden in der Winkelgasse auf, um die aussortierten Sachen dort zu verkaufen?"

„Weil ich mit meinem Catering-Service genug zu tun habe, Dudley. Du weißt schon, dass ich heute Abend noch dieses Buffet ausrichten muss? Das heißt, Petunia und ich?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das. War ja nur ein Vorschlag.", antwortete Dudley, „Nun denn, der kaukasische Karussellbremser meldet sich dann ab zum Streichen des Eulen-Häuschen."

„Gut, gut.", sagte Melinda, nun wieder kichernd.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf einen kaukasischen Karussellbremser?", fragte Dudley stirnrunzelnd.

Kichernd antwortete Melinda,

„Habe ich vor einigen Tagen irgendwo in einer Kochsendung gehört. Konnte mich damals schon nicht beruhigen."

Dudley atmete erleichtert auf und meinte grinsend,

„Das beruhigt mich ja ungemein. Ich dachte schon du hast dir einen Hausfreund zugelegt."

Nun war es mit Melindas Beherrschung vorbei. Sie begann lauthals zu lachen, hielt sich den Bauch und während sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte, stotterte sie,

„I..hich einen Ha…ha…hausfreun..nnnd….Also wirklich…..Dudley, du wie..hei..du weißt doch, dass ich dich für kei…kei…keinen anderen Mann der Welt eintauschen würde."

„Nein?", fragte Dudley verschmitzt, „Nicht mal für George Clooney?"

Melinda schüttelte heftig den Kopf,

„Niemals!", sagte sie ernsthaft, „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich so albern bin, aber du weißt, dass ich manchmal bei manchen Sachen einfach nicht…"

„…aufhören kann zu lachen.", vollendete Dudley den Satz, immer noch schmunzelnd.

Er ging auf seine Frau zu, gab ihr einen herzhaften Schmatzer auf die Wange und sagte,

„Ich weiß, mein Liebling."

Gegen zwölf Uhr rief Melinda ihren Mann zum Mittagessen. Wegen des schönen Wetters, hatte sie im Garten gedeckt. Es ging langsam, aber sicher auf den Herbst zu. Die Dursley wollten so lange es ging, das schöne Wetter genießen.

Melinda lobte die Arbeit ihres Mannes. Das Eulen-Häuschen war in den Farben blau und weiß gestrichen. Es stand auf einem hohen Steinsockel aus Cotswold-Steinen.

Dudley hatte den Bau begonnen, als Ben noch zu Hause war. Tagelang hatten sie im Internet nach einer Bauanleitung gesucht. Nun hat der Normal-Brite nicht unbedingt ein Eulen-Häuschen im Garten stehen. Für größere Vögel gab es nur Volieren. Doch diese waren ihnen zu luftig. Die Eulen sollten schon eine geschützte Behausung haben.

Schließlich fanden sie ein paar ansprechende Modelle, die allerdings den „Fehler" hatte, dass sie für normale Singvögel ausgelegt waren. Also machten sich Ben und Dudley ans Knobeln, bis sie die Bauanleitung für ihre Zwecke umgesetzt hatten.

Im Baumarkt erwarben sie witterungsbeständiges Holz und Steine für den Sockel.

Das Häuschen war fertig zusammengebaut, als Ben nach Hogwarts abreisen musste.

Nur zum Streichen war die Zeit zu knapp gewesen. Das hatte Dudley jetzt nachgeholt.

Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk, bevor er sich zu Melinda an den Mittagstisch setzte.

Dudley döste vor sich hin. Melinda war vor zwanzig Minuten losgefahren, um seine Mutter Petunia von zu Hause abzuholen. Für das heutige Buffet, das Melinda ausrichten sollte, waren noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Also hatte Dudley beschlossen, diesen Nachmittag ein wenig zu faulenzen. Er hatte es sich auf einer Gartenliege bequem gemacht und war tatsächlich weggedöst, als sich etwas auf seinem Bauch niederließ, Krallen sich in seinem Bauch versenkten.

„Autsch!", rief er erschrocken aus. Er sah auf und sah eine der Schleiereulen seiner Kinder auf seinem Bauch sitzen. Einige Sekunden später setzte sich die zweite daneben.

„Hallo, ihr Beiden!", begrüßte Dudley sie nun erfreut, „Wie schön euch zu sehen. Ihr habt Post für uns? Von Ben und Emma?"

Die beiden Schleiereulen, ließen sich die Briefe abnehmen. Dann flogen dann zum Eulen-Häuschen, um sich auszuruhen.

Dudley stand auf, ging ins Haus, um mit ein paar Eulenkeksen, die er in das Häuschen legte, zurück zu kommen.

„So, Ginny und Harry. Das habt ihr euch verdient."

Dudley lief zurück zum Tisch, nahm die Briefe und ging ins Haus. Dort zog er sich um, setzte sich dann ins Auto. Er fuhr zu Melinda, um sie mit den Briefen zu überraschen. Dudley wusste, wie sehr sie auf Post von den Zwillingen wartete.

Melinda sah ihm verwundert entgegen. Sie wendete gerade ein paar Hühnerbeinchen am Herd. Auch Petunia sah erstaunt auf, als er in die Küche trat, wo sie gerade damit beschäftigt war, eine Bratenplatte zu bestücken.

„Nanu, was ist passiert?", fragte Melinda ihren Mann, „Treibt dich die Langeweile hierher?"

Dudley schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

Die Stirn runzelnd fragte Melinda,

„Was hast du da hinter deinem Rücken versteckt?"

Dudleys Lächeln wurde breiter,

„Links oder rechts?"

Melinda schmunzelte,

„Links oder rechts? Links!"

Dudley zog den linken Arm vor,

„So, du darfst zuerst Emmas Brief lesen.", sagte er, gab ihr den Brief. Dann riss er Bens Brief auf und begann zu lesen.

„Post von den Zwillingen?", rief Melinda ganz aufgeregt.

Dudley nickte mit dem Kopf, ohne das Lesen zu unterbrechen.

Melinda riss Emmas Brief auf. Während des Lesens kullerten ihr ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Doch sie lächelte.

„Es geht ihnen gut, Petunia. Es geht ihnen gut. Emma ist in Ravenclaw…", verkündete Melinda

„Und Ben in Gryffindor.", fügte Dudley hinzu.

Petunia lächelte,

„Ja, ich weiß es schon. Ich habe heute Post von den Beiden bekommen. Deine Eltern auch, Melinda."

Melinda zog einen Schmollmund,

„Ihr seid aber echt gut im Geheimhalten!"

Petunia kicherte,

„Du ahnst gar nicht, wie schwer das fällt. Aber da du nichts erzählt hattest, dachte ich mir, dass ihr eure Post noch nicht bekommen habt. Also habe ich mich gezwungen, nichts zu sagen. Deine Eltern wollten wohl auch erst einen Anruf von dir abwarten. Sie befürchteten wohl, dass ihr beide ein wenig enttäuscht wäret, wenn wir unsere Briefe vor euch bekommen. Doch ich denke, die Zwillinge haben das so nicht beabsichtigt."

Melinda winkte glücklich ab,

„Es ist mir letztlich egal. Hauptsache wir haben endlich Post. Ich werde gleich morgen an die Beiden schreiben."

Dudley hatte inzwischen Emmas Brief gelesen, Melinda Bens.

„Schön, dass sie schon Freunde gefunden haben.", sagte Melinda glücklich.

„Ben ist vielleicht ein wenig besser dran.", vermutete Dudley, „Er ist in dem Haus, wo die meisten Weasleys sind. Und James Sirius."

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf,

„Ich denke, das ist egal. Du vergisst, dass es jetzt einen Gemeinschaftsraum für alle Häuser gibt, wo die Schüler sich tagsüber, oder besser in ihrer Freizeit, häuserübergreifend treffen können. Außerdem denke ich, dass sich Emma erst einmal in der Bibliothek vergräbt. Du kennst doch unsere Leseratte, Dudley."

Dudley lächelte,

„Wie wahr, wie wahr. Na ja, sie waren ja schon zum Tee bei Hagrid. Die Hütte muss ganz schön voll gewesen sein. Aber sie hatten viel Spaß."

„Ja, es scheint, sie haben sich gut eingelebt.", seufzte Melinda, „Eigentlich sollte ich mich ja darüber freuen. Aber ich hatte doch auf ein klitzekleines Bisschen Heimweh gehofft."

Dudley tröstete sie liebevoll,

„Ach, Kopf hoch, Liebling!", meinte er, „Du wirst sehen, die Zeit bis Weihnachten vergeht ganz flugs. Dann haben wir sie wieder hier zu Hause."

„Ja, du hast Recht.", sagte Melinda, „Gut. Lass uns weitermachen, Petunia. Wir müssen bald losfahren und haben noch einiges zu erledigen."

Dudley verabschiedete sich von den beiden Frauen und fuhr wieder nach Hause. Dort las er noch einmal in aller Ruhe und mit Freude die Briefe seiner Kinder, machte ein paar Fotos vom nun fertigen Eulen-Häuschen, bevor er es sich wieder auf der Liege gemütlich machte.

Zum Abendessen bestellte er sich, weil zu faul, um sich selbst etwas zu machen, Bami Goreng beim Asiaten. Mmmh! Das war lecker!!!

********

In Hogwarts genossen die Zwillinge mit den Weasleys und den Potters das Wochenende. Emma war, wie von Melinda vermutet, in der Bibliothek. Gemeinsam mit Rose stöberten sie begeistert in den Regalreihen nach interessanten Büchern.

Ben war mit seinem neuen Kumpel Aidan im Hogwarts-Gemeinschaftsraum (so hatte Ben ihn getauft), um sich mit Albus zu treffen.

Albus wartete schon. Auch er hatte einen Freund dabei, den er als Scorpius Malfoy vorstellte.

Aidan fragte verwundert,

„Du gibst dich mit einem Malfoy ab?"

„Ja!", antwortete Albus, „Wieso nicht?"

„Weißt du denn nicht, dass sein Vater und dein Vater Erzfeinde waren?", frage Aidan erneut.

„Doch, weiß ich.", antwortete Albus ruhig, „Aber wir beide haben beschlossen, diese Tradition nicht fortzusetzen."

Ben meinte,

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Und zu dir, Aidan. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man Mensch vorverurteilt. Du kennst doch Scorpius gar nicht. Vielleicht ist er ganz in Ordnung."

„Das ist er.", bestätigte Albus, „ Wir haben uns von Anfang an gut verstanden und uns andererseits als so was wie Leidensgenossen betrachtet."

„Leidensgenossen?"

„Na ja, wegen unserer Namen.", antwortete nun Scorpius.

„Ach so.", grinste Aidan nun, „Kann ich irgendwie verstehen."

Albus und Scorpius grinsten.

„Mit meinen beiden Namen kann ich ja noch gut leben.", meinte Albus nun, „Aber Scorpius hat auch einen zweiten Namen, für den er mir nur leid tun kann. Und alles nur wegen der Tradition."

Ben und Aidan schauten Scorpius neugierig an,

„Verrätst du uns deinen zweiten Namen?"

Scorpius grinste,

„Na gut, ausnahmsweise. Ich wäre aber dankbar, wenn ihr ihn für euch behaltet."

Ben und Aidan nickten eifrig.

„Hyperion. Mein zweiter Name ist Hyperion.", sagte Scorpius nun.

„Armer Kerl!", sagte Aidan mitfühlend, „Dein Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher. Oder Ben?"

Ben nickte,

„Ganz sicher!"

„Jetzt habe ich aber mal eine Frage.", sagte Albus, „Woher weißt du denn, dass Scorpius und mein Vater Feinde waren?"

„Von meinem Vater.", antwortete Aidan, „Unsere Väter waren alle im gleichen Jahrgang. Mein Vater ist Seamus Finnigan."

„Aha. Alles klar."

Die vier hatten noch einen vergnüglichen Vormittag. Albus, Scorpius und Aidan brachten Ben Zauberer-Schnipp-Schnapp bei.

Nach dem Mittagessen liefen sie über die Ländereien. Ben hatte von zu Hause seinen Fußball mitgebracht. Nun waren Albus, der ja auf eine Muggel-Schule gegangen war, außerdem in einem Muggel-Gebiet aufgewachsen war und Ben, als Muggel-Stämmiger, Lehrer für Scorpius und Aidan.

Zuerst folgte ein wenig Theorie, denn Scorpius war dieser Sport wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, während Aidan zumindest von seinem Patenonkel, Dean Thomas, zumindest schon ein wenig Grundkenntnisse über diesen Sport hatte. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis die wichtigsten Begriffe im Fußball erklärt waren. Dann folgte der praktische Teil.

Zu ihrer aller Überraschung fand Scorpius schnell Freude an Fußball, obwohl er ohne Besen gespielt wurde. Alle vier waren so in das Spiel vertieft, hatten so viel Spaß, dass sie sich beeilen mussten, um noch etwas vom Abendessen ab zu bekommen.

Nach dem Abendessen, bevor sie alle wieder in ihre häusereigenen Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehrten, verabredeten sie sich für den Sonntag, um wieder Fußball zu spielen.

Sonntagmorgen. Aidan und Ben hatten lange geschlafen. Nun hatten sie aber ordentlich Hunger. Sie stiegen durch das Porträtloch, um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch angekommen, warteten dort schon Emma und Rose.

Emma lachte ihrem Bruder fröhlich entgegen.

„Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze!", rief sie, „Wir warten schon ein Weilchen auf dich."

Ben grinste seine Schwester an.

„Guten Morgen. Du weißt doch, wie gerne ich ausschlafe.", antwortete er seiner Schwester. Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch, nahm sich Brötchen, Schinken, Ei und ein paar Schmortomaten, goss sich und Aidan Kürbissaft ein und ließ es sich erst einmal schmecken.

An Rose gewandt, zwischen zwei Bissen vom Brötchen,

„Guten Morgen, Rose. Ist mein Schwesterchen zu ertragen?"

Rose kicherte,

„Ja, ist sie. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir kommen gut klar."

Ben zeigte auf seinen Freund,

„Ihr kennt Aidan schon?"

Die Mädchen nickten grinsend.

„Ja, wurde uns schon vorgestellt."

An Aidan gewandt, auf Emma weisend,

„Das ist meine Zwillingsschwester Emma und das andere, gut aussehende Mädchen ist Rose Weasley."

Aidan prustete lachend in seinen Kürbissaft und verschluckte sich, so dass Rose ihm kichernd auf den Rücken klopfte. Kaum beruhigt, fragte Aidan seinen Freund,

„Leidest du an Alzheimer, oder was? Du hast mir die beiden schon vorgestellt! Schon vergessen?"

„Anscheinend.", grinste Ben verlegen, leicht rosa verfärbt, „Nun ja, ich werde alt."

Rose und Emma gackerten lauthals los. Von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Gryffindor-Tisches rief Jemand,

„Hey, ein wenig mehr Ruhe bitte!"

Die beiden Mädchen steckten sich die Fäuste in den Mund, um das Lachen zu ersticken. Langsam beruhigten sie sich.

Emma fragte ihren Bruder,

„Hast du schon Post bekommen?"

Ben schüttelte den Kopf.

„So schnell wird das nicht gehen. Mum und Dad, Grandma Petunia und Grandma Charlotte können erst gestern die Briefe bekommen haben. Sie haben sicher auch nicht die Zeit, um sofort zu antworten. Ich denke, wenn dann machen sie auch ´Sammelpost´, damit Ginny und Harry nicht mehrmals fliegen müssen. Denk mal daran, was für eine Strecke die Eulen zurücklegen mussten. Sie müssen auch Gelegenheit haben, sich ein wenig auszuruhen."

Rose stimmte ihm bei,

„Das habe ich dir doch auch schon gesagt, Emma. Mach dir nicht allzu große Sorgen, dass die Post nicht angekommen ist. Wahrscheinlich bekommen wir morgen unsere Antworten."

Rose legte einen Arm um Emmas Schultern, die seufzte und verstehend nickte.

„Auf Antwort von Grandpa Vernon werden wir noch länger warten müssen. Schließlich haben wir für ihn den Muggel-Post-Service genutzt.", vermutete Ben, „Vor Dienstag hat er nichts im Postkasten."

Ben schob seinen Teller zurück, weil er nun gut gesättigt war. Aidan beendete kurz nach ihm sein Frühstück.

„Wo habt ihr gestern den ganzen Tag gesteckt?", fragte Ben seine Schwester.

„Wir haben uns durch die Bibliothek gewühlt. Du kennst doch meine Vorliebe für Bücher. Rose ist auch eine große Leseratte."

Ben verdrehte die Augen,

„Bei dem schönen Wetter? Es gibt doch sicher noch genug Regentage, an denen ihr euch durch die Bibliothek arbeiten könnt."

Emma schaute Rose an,

„Nun, was habe ich dir gesagt?"

Rose grinste, meinte dann,

„Mach dir nichts draus, Emma. Ich kenne das. Schließlich habe ich auch einen Bruder. Der sieht das ähnlich."

Emma schnitt eine Grimasse,

„Ja, so ist das eben mit Jungs.", schlussfolgerte sie, „Aber selbst wir haben beschlossen, heute einmal die Sonne zu genießen. Vielleicht am See."

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Rose.

„Fußball spielen. Aber erst nach dem Mittagessen.", antwortete Ben, „Zusammen mit Albus und Scorpius von Slytherin."

Rose und Emma standen auf. Emma sagte,

„Ok, Jungs. Vielleicht schauen wir nachher mal zu beim Fußball, wenn es euch nicht stört."

„Nö, kommt ruhig vorbei.", antwortete Ben.

„Bis dann!", sagten die Mädchen zum Abschied. Bevor sie die Halle verließen, winkten sie den Jungs noch einmal zu.

*********

Emma und Rose kamen gerade am Fußballfeld an, als Albus, Ben, Scorpius und Aidan Elfmeter-Schießen übten.

Sie setzen sich ganz leise auf eine Bank, schauten begeistert zu.

Abwechselnd standen Ben, Albus, Scorpius und Aidan im Tor, um sich von den anderen beschießen zu lassen. Natürlich konnte man die Fußball-Erfahrung von Albus und Ben erkennen, doch Scorpius und Aidan schlugen sich nicht schlecht.

Als die Jungen eine Pause machten, klatschten Emma und Rose begeistert Beifall.

„Ihr solltet eine Fußball-Mannschaft aufstellen.", schlug Emma vor.

Aidan, Ben, Scorpius und Albus kamen zu den Mädchen, setzen sich zu ihnen.

Ben übernahm es die Mädchen vorzustellen,

„Scorpius, das sind meine Schwester Emma und Rose Weasley."

Scorpius reichte den Mädchen die Hand zur Begrüßung.

Rose sprach ihn, verschmitzt lächelnd an,

„Weißt du, dass mein Vater mich vor dir gewarnt hat?"

Scorpius Miene verfinsterte sich ein wenig.

„Dann tu das doch!"

Immer noch lächelnd, fuhr sie fort,

„Meine Mum hat aber gesagt, er solle mich nicht schon vorher beeinflussen, bevor ich dich kennen gelernt habe."

„Aha. Und?", kam es von Scorpius zurück.

„Grundsätzlich vertraue ich meinem eigenen Gefühl, was mich bisher selten getäuscht hat. Ich denke, du bist ein recht netter Kerl."

Scorpius verneigte sich leicht,

„Oh, für dieses Urteil danke ich vielmals, meine Dame."

Er grinste sie breit an.

„Ich finde euch beide auch nett, ich meine, dich, Rose und deine Freundin Emma."

„Sehr freundlich. Wir danken auch vielmals für dieses Urteil.", antworteten Emma und Rose unisono. Die vier Jungs und Mädchen prusteten lauthals los.

Rose wandte sich an Albus,

„Al, ich glaube wir beiden sind die Ersten, die mit der Tradition gebrochen haben. Ich bin in Ravenclaw und du in Slytherin. Was meinst du, sagt dein Dad dazu?"

Albus antwortete,

„Meinen Eltern ist es egal, in welches Haus ich komme."

Rose nickte,

„Meinen Eltern auch, obwohl Dad es schon gerne gehabt hätte, dass ich auch nach Gryffindor komme. Aber Mum hat schon vermutet, dass ich nach Ravenclaw kommen könnte."

Albus grinste Rose breit an,

„Aber du solltest mal James Sirius sehen. Der hat jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er meint, er sei Schuld, dass ich in Slytherin gelandet bin. Er hat mich ja immer damit aufgezogen."

Rose schüttelte den Kopf,

„Das ist ja Blödsinn. Der Hut entscheidet, wohin du kommst. Du kannst höchstens den Wunsch äußern, in welches Haus du lieber möchtest, falls der Hut sich zwischen zwei Häusern entscheiden muss."

„Ja.", bestätigte Albus, „Das hat Dad mir auch gesagt. Er meinte, egal, ob ich nach Slytherin oder Gryffindor komme, ich könnte dem Hut sagen, wohin ich lieber wollte. Er hat das jedenfalls getan. Der Hut war bei seiner Einteilung am Überlegen, ob er ihn nach Slytherin oder nach Gryffindor stecken soll."

„Ja, ich weiß. Mum hat es mir erzählt.", meinte Rose, „Aber wolltest du wirklich nach Slytherin?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, ich habe einfach den Hut entscheiden lassen. Ich bin also der erste Potter in Slytherin."

Die anderen, die aufmerksam zugehört hatten, grinsten sich eins.

Scorpius meinte dann,

„Ich hätte ja zu gern das Gesicht von meinem Dad gesehen, als er gelesen hat, dass ein Potter in Slytherin ist. Und dann erst, dass ich mich auch noch mit ihm angefreundet habe. Dem ist bestimmt die Kinnlade runtergeklappt."

Die Mädchen kicherten. Die Jungen fingen laut an zu lachen.

„Tss, tss, tss.", sagte Rose, „Wie sprichst du denn von deinem Vater?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern,

„Er hat in manchen Dingen nun einmal komische Ansichten. Ich habe mir zu vielen Dingen meine eigene Meinung gebildet, die nicht unbedingt mit der meines Vaters kompatibel ist. Mein Großvater hat da noch krassere Ansichten."

Die Jungen begannen wieder Fußball zu spielen. Die Mädchen schauten weiter begeistert zu, was ein Glück war, denn sie erinnerten die Jungen rechtzeitig an das Abendessen.

Sie liefen zusammen hoch zum Schloss. Unterwegs machte Emma ihrem Bruder einen Vorschlag,

„Ben, warum machst du nicht einen Aushang im Hogwarts-Gemeinschaftsraum, dass du Interessenten suchst, die gerne Fußball spielen wollen. Vielleicht bekommt ihr zwei Mannschaften aus allen Häusern zusammen?"

Ben überlegte kurz,

„Ich werde einmal darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee."

Am Eingang verabschiedeten sie sich. Dann liefen die Mädchen zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, Albus und Scorpius zu ihrem Mitschülern von Slytherin, Ben und Aidan zu den Gryffindors.

***********

Der Sonntag bei den Dursleys in Burford verlief ruhig. Melinda schlief noch, denn sie war erst recht spät am Samstagabend nach Hause gekommen.

Dudley war gegen zehn leise aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlichen, um sie nicht zu wecken. Nach einer kalten Dusche und einem starken Kaffee war er putzmunter.

Nun bereitete er ein Brunch für sich und Melinda vor. Er wollte sie ein wenig verwöhnen und ihr das Kochen ersparen, weil er nicht damit rechnete, dass sie vor elf oder halb zwölf aufstehen würde.

Es war schon Zwölf, als Melinda die Treppe herunter kam. Dudley gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl.

Melinda freute sich sehr über den gedeckten Tisch, langte auch ordentlich zu.

Zum Dank kuschelte sie sich nachdem der Tisch abgeräumt war an ihren Mann.

„Das war eine sehr schöne Sonntags-Überraschung. Danke, mein Schatz."

Dann reckte und streckte sie sich.

„Übrigens meine Eltern und deine Mum kommen heute Nachmittag kurz vorbei. Sie wollen uns Briefe für die Zwillinge mitgeben. Und ich werde erst einmal Briefpapier holen, um den Beiden zu schreiben."

„Ich kann ja den Brief an Emma oder Ben übernehmen. Dann brauchst du nur einen Brief zu schreiben."

„Vorschlag angenommen.", sagte Melinda.

Kurze Zeit später saßen beide am Tisch, um die Briefe zu schreiben. Melinda an Emma und Dudley an Ben. Beiden Briefen wurden einige Fotos, die Dudley vom Eulen-Häuschen gemacht und ausgedruckt hatte, beigefügt.

Pünktlich zum Fünf-Uhr-Tee kamen Melindas Eltern und Petunia vorbei. Melinda hatte zwei große Umschläge vorbereitet, in welche nun alle Briefe kamen, je drei für Emma und Ben.

Dann wurden Ginny und Harry, die beiden Schleiereulen, mit den Briefen auf die Reise geschickt.

Nun hatten Charlotte, James, Petunia, Melinda und Dudley Zeit sich über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu unterhalten.

„Gibt es denn schon Neuigkeiten, wegen der zerstochenen Reifen an euren Autos? Oder Hinweise auf den Täter?", fragte James.

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, noch nicht. Die Ermittlungen sind in vollem Gange. Fest steht nur, dass mein Vater wirklich am Sonntag ausgecheckt hat aus der Pension. Entweder ist er in ein anderes Hotel gezogen, falls er damit zu tun hat. Oder er hat jemanden damit beauftragt. Aber, wie gesagt, die Polizei ermittelt noch."

„Hoffentlich bekommen sie raus, wer das war.", meinte Petunia, „Es würde mich schon sehr interessieren, wer dahinter steckt."

Charlotte pflichtet ihr bei,

„Ja, mich auch. Aber zum Glück hat der Täter sein Ziel nicht erreicht. Die Zwillinge sind ja nun doch in Hogwarts, wie vorgesehen."

Danach wurde über erfreulichere Themen gesprochen, bis sie James, Charlotte und Petunia gegen zwanzig Uhr verabschiedeten.

**********

Für die Erstklässler war heute der erste echte Unterrichtstag.

Das Frühstück ließen sich Ben und Aidan wieder schmecken. Flügelrauschen kündete die Post an. Wie Rose vorausgesagte hatte, war heute Post für die Zwillinge dabei.

Emma kam ganz aufgeregt zum Gryffindor-Tisch gerannt.

„Ben!", rief sie ihm zu, „Ginny hat mir den ersten Brief gebracht."

Ben strahlte sie an,

„Ja, Harry hat mir auch Post gebracht!"

Ben riss seinen Brief auf und holte drei Briefe heraus.

„Na, was habe ich dir gesagt? Sie machen Sammelpost."

Emma nahm sich zuerst den Brief ihrer Eltern vor,

„Schau Ben, Dad hat das Eulen-Häuschen gestrichen!"

Nachdem die Zwillinge ihre Briefe gelesen hatten, wurde es langsam Zeit zum Unterricht zu gehen. Emma lief zurück zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, wo Rose schon auf sie wartete.

Aufgeregt liefen Emma und Rose nach dem Frühstück zum Zauberkunst-Unterricht, während Ben, Aidan, Albus und Scorpius mit einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde begannen.

Nach dem Ende des Kräuterkunde-Unterrichts wusste Ben, dass dies eines seiner Lieblingsfächer werden würde, ebenso wie Zaubertränke.

In Geschichte der Zauberei, dass die Gryffindors gemeinsam mit den Ravenclaws hatten, musste er sich zwingen zuzuhören. Immer noch unterrichtete Professor Binns dieses Fach. Es fiel Ben, wie den meisten anderen Schülern schwer, bei dem Geleiere von Professor Binns nicht einzuschlafen.

Rose und Emma waren zwei der berühmten Ausnahmen, denen das Geleiere nichts auszumachen schien. Sie waren ganz Ohr, schrieben auch fleißig mit und meldeten sich oft, um Fragen zu stellen.

Nach dem Mittagessen setzte sich Ben in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, um den Berg an Hausaufgaben abzuarbeiten, den sie aufbekommen hatten.

Aidan, fragte ihn verwundert,

„Was machst du jetzt schon Hausaufgaben?"

„Ja.", antwortete Ben knapp.

Aidan zog eine Grimasse,

„Dafür ist doch noch Zeit."

„Wenn du meinst.", gab Ben zurück, „Ich habe gelernt, in meiner Junior-Schulzeit, dass es besser ist, die Hausaufgaben möglichst sofort zu erledigen, nachdem ich manchmal ganz schön ins Schleudern gekommen bin, weil ich zu spät angefangen oder die Hausaufgaben sogar vergessen hatte. Du kannst es ja halten wie du willst."

Aidan zuckte mit den Schultern, seufzte abgrundtief, um sich dann neben Ben zu setzen und auch mit den Hausaufgaben zu beginnen.

Am Nachmittag, vier Uhr, standen die Erstklässler von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw erwartungsvoll und aufgeregt neben zweiundzwanzig Schulbesen. Heute war ihre erste Besenflugstunde.

Ihre Lehrerin, Alicia Spinnet, begrüßte die Erstklässler herzlich.

„Willkommen zu eurer ersten Besenflugstunde. Ich bin Professor Alicia Spinnet und möchte euch beibringen, wie man auf Besen fliegen kann. Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch schon neben den Besen aufgestellt."

Ben und Aidan sahen auf ihre Besen herunter.

„Die Besen sind gar nicht so schlecht. Alle Sauberwischs.", flüsterte Aidan Ben zu.

„Streckt eure Hand über euren Besen aus", rief Alicia Spinnet, „und sagt ‚Hoch!'"

„Hoch!", riefen zweiundzwanzig Schüler. Aidans Besen sprang sofort in seine Hand, bei Ben klappte es schon beim dritten „Hoch!".

Er sah zu seiner Schwester und Rose hinüber. Emma schien einige Schwierigkeiten zu haben, während Rose ihren Besen schon in der Hand hielt.

Alicia Spinnet zeigte ihnen nun, wie sie die Besen besteigen konnten, ohne hinten herunter zu rutschen, ging die Reihen entlang, um die Griffe zu prüfen. Bei dem einen oder anderen Schüler musste sie nachbessern, doch schließlich war alles, wie es sein sollte.

„So gut hinhören und Aufpassen! Wenn ich pfeife, stoßt ihr euch mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab.", erklärte Alicia Spinnet, „Haltet eure Besen gerade, steigt ein paar Meter hoch und kommt dann gleich wieder runter, indem ihr euch leicht nach vorne neigt. Auf meinen Pfiff – drei – zwei.."

Entsetzt sah Ben, dass Emma, ob nun aus Angst oder Übereifer, schon vor dem Pfiff von Alicia Spinnet, vom Boden abhob. Sie schrie in Panik. Geistesgegenwärtig schmiss Ben seinen Besen weg, rannte zu seiner Schwester, machte einen Satz in die Höhe und bekam sie gerade noch an ihren Füssen zu fassen, bevor sie noch höher stieg. Ben zog sie vom Besen, fiel der Länge nach rückwärts auf den Boden. Emma fiel auf ihn.

Sofort schlang Ben die Arme um seine Schwester, die sich schluchzend bei ihrem Bruder bedankte.

„I..i..ich glau….glaube, da..das wird nicht mein Lieblingssport."

Ben strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken,

„Du warst bestimmt nur ein wenig aufgeregt. Du lernst das schon noch."

Alicia Spinnet, ganz blass geworden, war zu den Zwillingen gelaufen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?", fragte sie, „Seid ihr verletzt?"

Ben und Emma standen auf.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte Ben.

„Ja, mit mir auch.", bestätigte Emma, „Tut mir leid, Professor Spinnet."

„Das braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Du bist nicht die Erste, die ein paar Schwierigkeiten hat das Besenfliegen zu erlernen. Zum Glück hat Ben dich ja noch zu fassen bekommen, bevor du zu hoch geflogen warst."

Inzwischen war auch Rose bei Emma und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Emma. Ich bin auch keine große Leuchte im Besenfliegen. Du lernst das schon noch. Meine Cousins sind fast alle super darin. Die helfen dir bestimmt, es zu erlernen."

Alicia Spinnet beendete die Stunde frühzeitig.

„Ich denke, uns sitzt allen noch der Schreck in den Gliedern. Deshalb ist die Stunde für heute beendet. Beim nächsten Mal klappt es sicher besser."

Die Schüler liefen langsam zum Schloss hoch. Zurück blieben nur Emma, Rose, Aidan und Ben.

„Miss Weasley? Bringen Sie Emma am besten hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, damit sie sich erst einmal ein wenig von dem Schreck erholen kann."

„Wird gemacht.", sagte Rose.

Zum Abendessen ging es Emma schon wieder besser. Sie konnte sogar ein wenig über ihr Missgeschick lachen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors brachte Aidan Ben Zaubererschach bei, bis es Zeit wurde, ins Bett zu gehen.

Bevor Ben einschlief, ließ er den ersten Schultag noch einmal Revue passieren. Bis auf den „Besenunfall" seiner Schwester war er sehr zufrieden mit dem ersten Unterrichtstag in Hogwarts und er beschloss für sich, dass er eine gute Entscheidung getroffen hatte, nach Hogwarts zu gehen.


	36. Chapter 36

**40. Fußball und Quidditch – Teil 1**

Der späte Sonntagabend brachte noch eine Überraschung für die Dursleys.

Melinda und Dudley hatten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, verfolgte gespannt

„Mystery Diagnosis", als das Telefon klingelte.

„Du meine Güte, wer kann das noch sein, so spät?", fragte Melinda erschrocken.

„Nun, wenn wir nicht abnehmen, werden wir es nicht erfahren.", floskelte Dudley.

Er nahm den Hörer und meldete sich,

„Dudley Dursley am Apparat."

„Oh, Dad?", meinte er erstaunt, „Ist etwas passiert, dass du so spät anrufst." Er stellte den Hörer auf Mithören.

„Nein, was soll denn passiert sein?", fragte Vernon schnippisch, „Darf ich nicht mal meinen Sohn anrufen, um mich nach seinem werten Befinden zu erkundigen?"

Dudley runzelte die Stirn, ebenso wie Melinda, die aufmerksam lauschte.

„Natürlich, darfst du das. Mich wundert nur die Zeit."

Aus irgendeinem Grund, eher unbewusst, drückte er auf den Knopf für Mitschneiden des Gesprächs. Er konnte hinterher nicht mehr erklären weshalb er es getan hatte, wahrscheinlich aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus. Irgendetwas machte ihn stutzig, an diesem späten Anruf.

„Nun, wie geht es euch?", fragte Vernon interessiert, „Dir, Melinda und den Zwillingen?"

„Melinda und mir geht es gut.", gab Dudley zur Antwort, „Und selbst?"

„Gut, gut, ich kann nicht klagen.", gab Vernon zurück. „Schlafen die Zwillinge schon?"

Dudley schaute Melinda an, die erstaunt die Stirn in Falten zog.

„Ich nehme stark an, dass die Beiden schon in ihren Betten liegen, ja.", rief Dudley in den Hörer, „Aber mein animalischer Blick reicht leider nicht bis Hogwarts."

„Hogwarts?", keuchte Vernon zurück.

„Ja, sicher Dad! Ben und Emma haben dort am ersten September ihre Zauberer-Ausbildung begonnen. Das kannst du doch unmöglich vergessen haben.", meinte Dudley.

„Natürlich nicht, natürlich nicht.", beeilte sich Vernon nun zu versichern,

„Also ist alles glatt gegangen? Kein Motorschaden, Reifenpanne, oder so?"

„Die Zwillinge sind gut in Hogwarts angekommen, ja.", erklärte Dudley seinem Vater, „Du stellst ziemlich komische Fragen. Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf eine Reifenpanne?"

„Viel mir eben so ein.", antwortete Vernon hastig, „Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass eine eurer Autofahrten mit Pannen beginnt."

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber das ist ewig her.", stimmte ihm Dudley.

„Schön, wie ich feststellen kann, hast du meinen Rat befolgt und dein Auto checken lassen? Vor der Fahrt nach Kings Cross.", sagte Vernon nun.

„Ja, sicher. Ich war in der Werkstatt und als ich den Wagen zurückbekommen habe, war _alles _in Ordnung. Reifendruck, Ölstand und so weiter.", erwiderte Dudley,

„Hör zu Dad, ich will dich ja ungern abwimmeln, aber ich muss morgen zeitig raus. Vielen Dank für deinen Anruf."

Melinda machte hektisch Zeichen, dass sie mit ihm sprechen wollte.

„Moment Dad, Melinda möchte dich noch kurz sprechen."

Dudley reichte seiner Frau den Hörer, mit fragendem Blick.

Sie grinste ihn an, dann rief sie in den Hörer,

„Guten Abend, Vernon. Ich habe ja bald Geburtstag und würde mich freuen, wenn du auch zu meiner kleinen Party kommst. Am Samstag, nach meinem Geburtstag."

Vernon fragte,

„Sorry, ich kann mir Geburtstage schlecht merken. Wann war noch mal dein Geburtstag?"

„Am 15. September.", antwortete Melinda mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

„Oh, tut mir leid, aber an diesem Wochenende bin ich geschäftlich unterwegs.", bedauerte Vernon, „Eine Messe für Bohrer und Bohrmaschinen in Birmingham. Aber danke, dass du an mich gedacht hast."

„Nun da kann man wohl nichts machen.", meinte Melinda, „Bis zum nächsten Mal. Gute Nacht."

Sie gab Dudley den Hörer zurück.

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, fragte er erstaunt,

„Du gibst eine Geburtstags-Party?"

Melinda grinste ihren Mann an, ehe sie antwortete,

„Nun ja, eigentlich wollte ich nur die Reaktion deines Vaters abwarten, ob er kommen würde. Das Gespräch war schon recht seltsam…

Dudley pflichtete ihr bei,

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen."

„Hast du das Gespräch mitgeschnitten, um es Harry vorzuspielen?", fragte Melinda neugierig.

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nicht unbedingt. Das ganze Gespräch kam mir komisch vor. Erstens die Zeit, als er angerufen hat. Heute ist Sonntag. Er hätte doch auch im Laufe des Tages anrufen können. Dann diese komischen Fragen, so als ob er Bescheid wüsste. Ob er etwas getrunken hat?"

„Klang nicht so.", meinte Melinda.

„Aber wegen der Party, " wechselte Melinda schnell das Thema, „wenn ich es mir recht überlege, würde ich schon gerne eine kleine Party geben."

Dudley schmunzelte,

„Mach das ruhig. Hauptsache, ich bin eingeladen."

Melinda hob die linke Augenbraue, musterte ihn kurz,

„Nur, wenn du dich gut führst!"

************

Dudley wartete mit Melinda in einem kleinen Büro der Polizei-Station von Burford.

Der ermittelnde Polizei-Beamte in Sachen „Zerstochene Autoreifen" hatte die Dursleys zu einem Gespräch gebeten.

Nervös schaute Dudley sich um, hielt Melindas Hand, die nicht minder aufgeregt war, während sie auf den Polizisten warteten.

Einige Sekunden später betrat ein Mann, Mitte vierzig, das Büro,

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie warten ließ, Mr. und Mrs. Dursley."

Er reichte beiden die Hand,

„Ich bin Inspektor Lawrence, bearbeite Ihren Fall.", stellte er sich vor, „Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Kaffee, Tee, Mineralwasser?"

Dudley und Melinda baten um ein Glas Wasser.

Lawrence blätterte in seinen Unterlagen, wandte sich dann an die Dursleys.

„Nun, Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, in ihrem Fall, ich gebe es zu, kommen wir noch nicht wirklich voran. Aber wir haben inzwischen einige Spuren ausgewertet und der gefundene Zigarettenstummel hatte verwertbare DNA-Spuren. Und es gibt auch ein Gesicht dazu. Kennen Sie diesen Mann?"

Lawrence legte den Beiden ein Foto vor.

Aufmerksam schauten sich Dudley und Melinda das Foto an. Es zeigte einen freundlich wirkenden jungen Mann, Ende Zwanzig, Anfang Dreißig.

„Nein, den kenne ich nicht", äußerte sich Melinda spontan, dann überlegte sie kurz,

„Oder warten Sie, ich glaube, ich kenne ihn doch. Zumindest vom Sehen. Er ist der Freund von Meredith Fletcher. Sie laufen des Öfteren durch unsere Strasse, Hand in Hand. Meredith ist ja so glücklich. Sie bekommt ein Baby.

Dudley aber verneinte,

„Ist mir nicht bekannt.", sagte er, „Wer ist das? Ist er der Täter?"

„Sein Name ist Brian Perkins, 31 Jahre und wie Sie, Mrs. Dursley, schon erwähnt haben, mit Miss Fletcher verlobt."

An Melinda gewandt, fragte er,

„Kennen Sie Miss Fletcher näher, Mrs. Dursley?"

Melinda schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Man grüßt sich eben, ab und zu einmal ein Schwätzchen über dies und das. Meredith´ Mutter kenne ich gut. Sie arbeitet in dem kleinen Supermarkt hier in der Nähe. Durch sie kenne ich auch Meredith."

Auf einem weiteren Foto, welches er den Dursleys vorlegte, waren ein dunkelblaues Kapuzen-Sweatshirt mit dem Aufdruck ‚Dragons 1996', eine hellblaue Jeanshose und blau-weiße Turnschuhe abgebildet.

„Ist Ihnen in den Wochen und Monaten vor dem ersten September Jemand aufgefallen, der Kleidung, wie diese trug?"

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern,

„Nun, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Im Grunde haben solche Sachen doch viele junge Leute an. Ich meine unsere Kinder tragen auch gerne solche Kapuzen-Shirts, Jeans und vor allem Turnschuhe."

Auch Melinda war nichts Verdächtiges aufgefallen.

Daraufhin erläuterte Lawrence,

„Nun Ihre Nachbarn, Mrs. Webster und ein Mr. Levine behaupten, ein Mann hätte sich verdächtig oft in der Nähe Ihres Hauses aufgehalten, so als würde er es beobachten. Sie konnten aber das Gesicht nicht sehen, weil die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen war."

„Vielleicht war dieser Mann nur zufällig dort. Hat auf einen Freund oder so gewartet.", mutmaßte Dudley.

„Ja, schon möglich.", meinte Lawrence dazu, „Aber ist natürlich auch möglich, dass Ihr Haus beobachtet wurde, um den besten Zeitpunkt abzupassen, um die Reifen zu zerstechen."

„Haben Sie schon mit meinem Vater gesprochen?", fragte Dudley.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht.", antwortete der Inspektor, „Wir wissen aber, dass Ihr Vater, laut Auskunft der Pensionsbesitzerin am Sonntag nach Ihrer Party bezahlt hat und vermutlich nach Hause gefahren ist. Wir werden Ihren Vater natürlich noch befragen. Vielleicht ist ihm ja etwas aufgefallen, was Sie nicht für so wichtig erachten. Sie haben sich an ihre Umgebung gewöhnt und nehmen Dinge als normal hin, die Fremden auffallen. Meistens sind das nur winzige Details."

Lawrence blätterte wieder durch seine Unterlagen, las etwas nach.

„Wo wir gerade bei Ihrem Vater sind, Mr. Dursley, Sie haben doch lange Zeit in Little Whinging, Ligusterweg 4, gewohnt?"

„Ja, ich bin dort aufgewachsen.", antwortete Dudley.

„Ist Ihnen aus dieser Zeit eine Mrs. Emily Perkins bekannt?"

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste."

„Emily Perkins ist die Großmutter von Brian Perkins, wohnhaft am Magnolienring 53.", erklärte Lawrence, „Sie putzt in der Firma Ihres Vaters die Büro-Räume. Seit gut 30 Jahren schon. Mrs. Perkins leistet sehr gute Arbeit. Man bedauert jetzt schon sehr, dass sie in drei Jahren Rente gehen wird.

Ich dachte, ihr Vater könnte diesen Namen ja mal zu Hause erwähnt haben."

Dudley grinste,

„Nein, hat er nicht."

Inspektor Lawrence rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Ähm, Mr. Dursley, es tut mir leid, dass ich das jetzt hier erwähnen muss. Als Jugendlicher hatten Sie schon einmal ein wenig Ärger mit dem Gesetz, wegen Sachbeschädigung und Prügeleien?"

Dudley wurde rot.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich bin im Nachhinein nicht stolz darauf."

„Dazu haben Sie auch keinen Grund. Aber weswegen ich das erwähne. Brian Perkins war während der Sommerferien des Öfteren für ein paar Tage bei seiner Großmutter zu Besuch. Könnte es sein, dass er eines Ihrer Opfer war und er sich deshalb an Ihnen rächen möchte?"

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern,

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr. Der Name sagt mir jedenfalls nichts. Aber nach so langer Zeit?"

Melinda schaute ihn besorgt an,

„Vielleicht hat er dich erkannt.", gab sie zu Bedenken.

Lawrence zog ein weiteres Foto aus seiner Mappe, legte es vor Dudley hin.

„Das ist Brian Perkins im Alter von zwölf Jahren. Können Sie sich vielleicht an diesen Jungen erinnern?"

Dudley seufzte erleichtert,

„Nein, das Gesicht sagt mir gar nichts. Ich würde mich an ihn erinnern, wenn er eines unserer Opfer gewesen wäre."

„Gut, Mr. und Mrs. Dursley. Das war erst einmal alles. Wenn wir Neuigkeiten haben, melden wir uns wieder bei Ihnen.

Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben. Auf Wiedersehen."

**********

Emma und Ben hatten viel Freude in ihrer ersten Schulwoche, obwohl sie feststellen mussten, dass es ein langer Weg sein würde, um ein guter Zauberer oder eine gute Hexe zu werden.

Dies bedeutete vor allem viel Lernen und Üben.

Emma fiel dies ein wenig leichter, als Ben, da sie schon immer gerne gelernt hatte und sich durch Bücher gewühlt hatte.

Ansporn bekam sie auch von Rose, mit der sie sich eine Art freundschaftlichen Wettbewerb lieferte, wem was besser oder zuerst gelang.

Ben lagen eher die praktischen Dinge. Er liebte Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke.

Das Buch für Zaubertränke hat er schon oft durchgeblättert und freute sich darauf, bald viele neue Tränke brauen zu können.

In Zauberkunst, das die Gryffindors und die Slytherins zusammen hatten, war es ihm schon beim dritten Mal gelungen eine Feder zum Schweben zu bringen.

Aidan klappte vor Staunen der Unterkiefer runter, auch Albus war ziemlich beeindruckt, obwohl es ihm noch schneller gelang, seine Feder zum Schweben zu bringen.

In Verwandlung, zusammen mit den Ravenclaws, wetteiferten Rose, Emma und Ben darum, sein Streichholz zuerst in eine Stecknadel zu verwandeln.

Rose gelang es als zuerst, eine vollständige Stecknadel abzuliefern.

Dafür bekam sie 10 Punkte für ihr Haus.

Ben erschrak über sich selbst, als er sein Streichholz soweit verwandelte, dass es silbern war und schon eine Spitze vorweisen konnte.

Dafür bekam er 5 Punkte für Gryffindor.

„Wie hast du das gemacht, großer Zaubermeister?", fragte Aidan erstaunt, während er sich weiter vergeblich bemühte, sein Streichholz zu verwandeln.

Emmas Streichholz glänzte nur ein wenig silbern.

„Gratuliere Brüderchen!", sagte Emma ein wenig resigniert, lächelte ihn aber an.

„Ich glaube, das war Zufall.", sagte Ben, „Habe mich ja selber erschrocken, dass ich es schon geschafft habe."

Aidan, Rose, Emma und Ben fingen an zu kichern und mussten von Professor Sally-Anne Perks ermahnt werden, den Unterricht nicht zu stören.

„Das nächste Mal gewinne ich!", verkündete Emma den anderen flüsternd, bevor sie alle wieder gespannt dem Unterrichtsgeschehen folgten.

Am Donnerstag war die erste Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie hielt eine Überraschung für die Erstklässler bereit.

Professor Thomas begrüßte die Erstklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor, die dieses Fach zusammen hatten, freundlich.

„Mein Name ist Professor Dean Thomas…"

„Das ist mein Patenonkel!", flüsterte Aidan Ben leise zu.

„…euer Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich freue mich, euch kennen zu lernen. "

Dean Thomas nahm einen Zettel, las Namen vor, um die Anwesenheit zu kontrollieren.

„Schön, wie ich sehe, sind alle anwesend. Für eure erste Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste habe ich eine kleine Überraschung und ich würde behaupten, jeder, der heute nicht anwesend wäre, würde dies bereuen."

Gemurmel kam in der Klasse auf.

„Ruhe bitte", rief Professor Thomas lächelnd der Klasse zu.

Augenblicklich wurde es ruhig. Gespannt, erwartungsvoll und neugierig sah ihm die Klasse entgegen. Welche Überraschung hatte er wohl parat?

„Nun, ich freue mich, euch meinen Co-Lehrer für die heutige Doppelstunde vorstellen zu dürfen, obwohl ich annehme, dass alle ihn schon kennen."

Erneut ging ein Raunen durch die Klasse.

Albus drehte sich zu Aidan und Ben um, grinste sie viel sagend an, zeigte auf sich und formte die Worte,

„Mein Dad!"

Ben zeigte ihm einen Vogel, Aidan winkte ungläubig ab.

Als wieder Ruhe in der Klasse eingekehrt war, sprach Professor Thomas weiter,

„Begrüßt mit mir recht herzlich, Mr. Harry Potter!"

Aus Professor Thomas´ Büro trat grinsend Harry Potter.

Mucksmäuschenstill war es in der Klasse. Man hätte eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen hören können.

„Guten Tag, liebe Schüler zu eurer ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, meinem Lieblingsfach während meiner Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts. Euer Lehrer, mein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad, Zimmergenosse im Hogwarts-Turm und guter Freund hat mich solange genervt, mit ihm zusammen diese Stunde zu gestalten, bis ich schließlich, der Verzweiflung nahe, zugesagt habe."

Die Klasse kicherte. Albus drehte sich zu Ben und Aidan um,

„Was habe ich euch gesagt?", zischte er ihnen zu.

Ben und Aidan steckten ihm grinsend die Zunge raus.

„Nanana, das nächste Mal schneide ich eure Zungen ab, wenn ich das noch einmal sehe!", drohte Harry lächelnd, der es wohl bemerkt hatte.

Entsetzt und erschreckt hielten die beiden sich den Mund zu.

„Ich meine ja nur, " fügte Harry, verschmitzt grinsend hinzu, „falls sie zu lang sein sollten."

Aidan und Ben schüttelten energisch ihre Köpfe.

Während Harry redete, breitete Dean Thomas auf dem Boden vor dem Lehrertisch weiche Matten aus.

„Ihr werdet euch sicher fragen, warum Professor Thomas diese Matten auf der Erde ausbreitet. Das tut er nicht, weil wir beide so müde sind und schlafen wollen…."

Die Klasse lachte laut auf, brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu beruhigen, damit Harry weiter sprechen konnte,

„…sondern um euch ein paar Verteidigungszauber zu zeigen. Wir werden jeweils einen Zauber an uns gegenseitig ausführen und damit wir nicht allzu viele blaue Flecken bekommen, sind diese Matten ausgelegt."

Inzwischen war Professor Thomas fertig mit den Vorbereitungen, stellte sich neben Harry vor die Klasse, um den Erstklässlern einen Überblick zu geben, welche Dinge in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelehrt wurden.

Es wurden einige wichtige und gefährliche Flüche und Gegenflüche erklärt, ein Überblick gegeben über gefährliche Wesen, wie Grindelohs, Hinkepanks und auch Dementoren, die behandelt werden sollten.

„Was sind Dementoren?", fragte eine muggelstämmige Erstklässlerin aus Gryffindor.

Dean Thomas gab die Frage an Harry weiter.

„Dementoren sind schreckliche Wesen, gewandet in Umhänge, Kapuzen über ihren gesichtslosen Köpfen, schweben sie über dem Boden, auf der Suche nach neuen Opfern. Dementoren ernähren sich von den guten und glücklichen Gefühlen, die ein Mensch hat.

Früher haben sie das Gefängnis von Askaban, das Zauberergefängnis bewacht. Das Schlimmste, was es gibt, ist der Kuss der Dementoren. So wird es genannt, wenn eines dieser Wesen einem Menschen, die Seele aus dem Körper saugt. Menschen, denen das widerfahren ist, waren nur noch eine Hülle ihrer selbst.

Unter Voldemort waren sie in seiner Gefolgschaft, kämpften gegen jene, die gegen Voldemort waren."

Erschrockene, ja entsetzte Gesichter blickten ihn an.

„Und wie kann man sich gegen Dementoren schützen?", fragte ein Schüler aus Slytherin.

„Am wirkungsvollsten mit einem Patronus. Ein Patronus steht wie ein Schutzschild zwischen dir und einem Dementor oder auch mehreren. Ein schwieriger Zauber, aber ein sehr wirkungsvoller."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab,

„Expecto Patronus!"

Sogleich brach aus dem Zauberstab ein silberner Hirsch hervor, der von Harry geleitet, mit Ah´s und Oh´s der Schüler bedacht, einmal durch die Bankreihen lief, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Begeisterter Beifall brandete auf. Dann zog Dean Thomas seinen Zauberstab, um seinen Patronus, ein Panther, sprang geschmeidig aus seinem Zauberstab. Majestätisch umrundete er die Bankreihen der Schüler, ehe auch er wieder verschwand.

Aidan fragte begeistert,

„Wann lernen wir diesen Zauber?"

„Nicht vor dem sechsten Schuljahr.", antwortete Professor Thomas, „Ich selbst habe meinen Patronus-Zauber bei Harry gelernt, als ich in meinem fünften Jahr hier war. Wir beide waren in einer Gruppe, die sich ‚Dumbledores Armee', kurz DA, nannte. Unsere damalige Lehrerin war einfach schrecklich. Sie hatte uns verboten, den Zauberstab zu benutzen, wollte, dass wir nur theoretisch Kenntnis über defensive Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erhalten. Sie wollte aber nicht, dass wir sie praktisch anwenden. Deshalb wurde die DA gegründet. Harry brachte uns den Entwaffnungszauber, den Lähmzauber oder den Schockzauber. Wir führen euch heute einige Zauber vor."

Harry und Dean stellten sich auf den Matten gegenüber, zogen ihren Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus!", riefen beide. Harry war wohl einige Sekunden schneller und fing den Zauberstab von Dean auf.

„Der ‚Expelliarmus' ist ein einfacher Entwaffnungszauber, der sehr hilfreich sein kann. Mir hat er mehrmals das Leben gerettet im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Er hat mich aber auch schon in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Er galt bei den Todessern, den Gefolgsleuten von Voldemort, als mein Markenzeichen. Als ich siebzehn wurde, also volljährig, erlosch der Zauber, den meine Mutter, als sie sich für mich geopfert hatte, über mich gelegt hatte. Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix hatten sich mit Vielsafttrank in sechs Potter verwandelt, mit mir also sieben Potters, um mich in ein sicheres Versteck zu bringen. Allerdings wurden wir von den Todessern und Voldemort überrascht, als wir gerade aufgebrochen waren.

Als einem von ihnen die Maske vom Gesicht rutschte, ich ihn erkannte und meinte, dass er unmöglich ein Todesser sein konnte, wandte ich den Expelliarmus an und wurde damit als der echte Potter enttarnt."

Beim Lähmzauber tat Harry so, als wollte er auf Dean zu rennen.

Dean rief, „Impedimenta!"

Sofort bewegte sich Harry im Zeitlupentempo, was die Schüler kichern ließ, weil es zu komisch aussah, wie er sich bewegte.

Mit „Finite" beendete Dean den Zauber, richtete sich mit ernster Miene an seine Schüler.

„Ich weiß, dass es lustig aussah, was von uns auch beabsichtigt. Aber im Ernstfall kann es durchaus hilfreich sein, um sich schnell in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Jetzt zeigen wir euch den Schockzauber ‚Stupor'", erläuterte Dean, „Und wir zeigen euch, wie man ihn oder andere Flüche oder Zauber abwehren kann."

Dean rief mit gezogenem Zauberstab,

„Stupor!"

Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoß auf Harry zu,

„Protego!", rief Harry. Sofort baute sich ein unsichtbares Schild auf und sandte den Zauber zurück, woraufhin es Dean Thomas von den Füssen hob. Einige Mädchen kreischten erschrocken auf.

Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf Dean,

„Enervate"

Dean wachte auf, ließ sich von Harry aufhelfen und grinste die Klasse an.

„Keine Angst, es geht mir gut. Ich bin ja weich gefallen."

Er zwinkerte ihnen zu, dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf Harry und rief,

„Levicorpus."

Sofort hing Harry kopfüber, wie von einem unsichtbaren Seil getragen in der Luft.

Die ganze Klasse johlte. Dean lachte mit ihnen und verriet,

„Als Harry diesen Zauber das erste Mal an seinem besten Freund ausprobierte, habe ich mich nicht wieder eingekriegt vor Lachen."

Dean schaute sich das eine Weile an,

„Na, wie ist die Luft da oben, Harry?"

Verschmitzt grinsend antwortete dieser,

„Oh, bestens. Tarantallegra!"

Sofort begann Dean, wie verrückt zu tanzen, was die Klasse zu neuen Lachsalven hinriss.

„Finite!", rief Harry. Sofort hörte Dean Thomas auf zu tanzen.

„Liberacorpus!", rief Dean und Harry fiel zurück auf die Matten.

„Nun, diese Zauber sind ganz lustig, wenn man sie sich so wie ihr anschauen kann. Aber glaubt mir, im Ernstfall wird einem da ganz anders zumute, wenn man plötzlich in der Luft hängt oder keine Kontrolle mehr über die eigenen Beine hat.", meinte Harry ernst.

Dean setzte fort,

„Es gibt auch noch zwei Klammerflüche, die nützlich sein können, wenn man plötzlich angegriffen wird und sie einem passend einfallen. Welchen nimmst du, Harry, den Beinklammerfluch oder die Ganzkörperklammer?"

„Den ersten, aber erst, wenn du wieder schön auf der Matte stehst."

Dean stellte sich auf die Matte, grinste Harry an,

„Na los, mach schon!"

„Locomotor mortis!", rief Harry. Sofort schnappten die Beine von Dean Thomas zusammen. Er konnte sich nur noch, wie ein Hase hüpfend, fort bewegen oder musste mit den Armen über den Boden kriechen."

Mit „Finite" löste Harry die Klammer wieder. Dann stellte er sich für die Ganzkörperklammer zur Verfügung.

„Petrificus Totalus!", rief Dean, woraufhin Harrys Beine zusammenschnappten, die Arme an den Körper klappten und er wie ein Stein auf die Matten fiel. Nur die Augen bewegten sich noch.

„Den habe ich unbewusst bei meinem Grandpa angewendet, als der völlig besoffen auf mich losgegangen war. Er hat mich fast erwürgt.", flüsterte Ben Aidan zu.

„Warum?", fragte Aidan entsetzt zurück.

„Er wollte nicht, dass Emma und ich nach Hogwarts gehen."

Aidan schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und klopfte Ben tröstend auf die Schulter.

Dean beendete mit „Finite" den Fluch.

Nach der Vorführung der Zauber und Flüche, hatten die Schüler noch knapp dreißig Minuten Zeit, um Fragen zu stellen, die dann auch auf Dean und Harry niederprasselten.

Ehe man sich versah, war die erste Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste um.

Begeistert und aufgeregt schwatzend verließen sie den Klassenraum, um zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

Albus winkte Ben und Aidan zu sich. Dann ging er mit Scorpius, Ben und Aidan zu seinem Vater.

„Hi, Dad!", begrüßte er ihn.

„Hallo Albus.", antwortete Harry lächelnd und nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm.

„Was hast du heute noch an Unterricht?"

„Astronomie.", antwortete Albus, „Warum fragst du?"

„Ich wollte mit dir ins Direktorenbüro gehen, um dich deinen zwei Namensgebern vorzustellen."

„Echt?", fragte Albus begeistert.

„Ja, natürlich nur wenn du willst.", sagte Harry.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Albus.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du Scorpius und Ben mitbringen.", sagte Harry.

„Darf Aidan auch mitkommen, Onkel Harry?", fragte Ben.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen."

Doch Aidan winkte ab,

„Nein, lass mal. Ich muss ja nicht überall dabei sein. Und meinen Aufsatz für Zaubereigeschichte habe ich auch noch nicht fertig."

„Gut.", sagte Harry, „Dann treffen wir uns, also Ben, Albus und Scorpius uns nach dem Mittagessen vor der Großen Halle. Sagen wir halb zwei?"

„In Ordnung, Dad.", stimmte Albus zu und dann rannte er mit Ben, Aidan und Scorpius zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle.


	37. Chapter 37

**41. Fußball und Quidditch – Teil 2**

Harry wartete schon in der Großen Halle, als Albus und Scorpius aus dem unteren Teil des Schlosses zu ihm stießen.

„Habe ich euch sehr geschockt, dass ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin?", fragte Albus Severus seinen Vater.

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", antwortete Harry lächelnd, „Du weißt doch sicher noch, was ich dir in Kings Cross gesagt habe. Es ist uns egal, in welches Haus du kommst. Hauptsache, Du gibst dein Bestes und lernst gut. Von Mum soll ich dir ausrichten, dass sie sehr stolz ist auf dich und dass du hoffentlich ein Gewinn für das Haus Slytherin sein wirst."

Albus strahlte seinen Vater an, umarmte ihn stürmisch,

„Danke, Dad!".

Harry drückte seinen Sohn liebevoll an sich, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf und ließ ihn dann wieder los.

„Und was sagst du zu meinem neuen…", begann Albus mit einem besorgten Blick auf Scorpius.

„Ich habe kein Problem mit deinem neuen Freund Scorpius und es tut nichts zur Sache, dass sein Vater und ich uns nicht besonders mochten. Du kannst und musst dir deine eigenen Freund suchen. Bis jetzt hast du immer ein gutes Gespür dafür gehabt, wer gut für dich war und wer nicht."

Albus seufzte erleichtert. Scorpius der, während des Gespräches, seinen Blick zwischen Harry und Albus hin und her schweifen ließ grinste Albus an.

„Mein Vater wird darüber sicher anders denken.", sagte Scorpius zu Harry.

„Nun, ich denke, er wird es überleben.", meinte Harry grinsend.

„Vermutlich, aber ich hätte schon gerne sein Gesicht gesehen, als er meinen Brief gelesen hat. Ihm ist bestimmt das Kinn runtergeklappt."

„Na, dann hoffen wir mal, dass es dort nicht eingerostet ist.", sagte Harry.

Albus und Scorpius kicherten.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Ben die Marmortreppe herunter gerannt.

„Entschuldigung, das ich zu spät komme.", jappste er abgehetzt, „Aber ich wollte erst noch die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung fertig haben."

„Schon in Ordnung.", beruhigte ihn Harry, „Es waren doch höchstens fünf Minuten. Außerdem sind die Hausaufgaben immer wichtiger."

Albus zog seinen Vater am Arm,

„Dad, James meint, er sei schuld daran, dass ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin. Aber ich glaube, er hat nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er mich immer damit aufgezogen hat."

Harry zog die Stirn kraus,

„Das ist Unsinn! Natürlich ist James nicht Schuld daran, dass du in Slytherin bis. Der Hut entscheidet, wohin ein Schüler kommt. Aber ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen bringt ihn nicht um."

„Gut.", sagte Albus erleichtert, „Wieso kommt James eigentlich nicht mit? Wollte er nicht?"

Harry grinste,

„Doch er wollte und ob er wollte. Aber leider hat dein Bruder jetzt Zaubertrank-Unterricht. Er ist jetzt ein wenig beleidigt, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich meine guten Beziehungen zur Schulleitung nicht ausnutzen werde, damit er den Unterricht schwänzen kann."

Albus sagte mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme,

„Oh, armer schwarzer Kater! Armer James Sirius!"

Inzwischen war Harry mit den drei aufgeregten Kindern am Schulleiterbüro angekommen.

Vor einem Wasserspeier sprach Harry das Passwort,

„Ingwerdrops!"

Sofort öffnete sich die Mauer vor ihnen und gab eine Wendeltreppe frei, die sie alle betraten.

Staunend bemerkten die Kinder, dass die Treppe sich selbständig nach oben wand.

Dreimal klopfte Harry mit dem Türklopfer an die Bürotür, bis eine strenge Stimme sie herein bat.

Mit ernstem Blick sah ihnen die Direktorin, Professor McGonagal, entgegen. Doch beim Anblick von Harry huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Oh, Mr. Potter, wie ich sehe, wollen Sie es nun in Angriff nehmen?"

Harry nickte lächelnd.

Minerva McGonagal klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter.

„Sie machen das schon. Wie ich hörte, war Ihre erste Doppelstunde bei den Erstklässlern ein Riesenerfolg?"

„Ja, ich denke schon.", antwortete Harry.

„Die Stunde war super!", warf Scorpius ein, „Die allerbeste bis jetzt."

Albus und Ben nickten dazu bestätigend.

„Ähm…Wissen die Porträts Bescheid, in welches Haus mein Sohn eingeteilt wurde?", fragte Harry leise Minerva McGonagal, die daraufhin nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nun denn", sagte McGonagal, ließ kurz ihre Blicke über die vier Personen vor ihr schweifen, „ich werde Sie dann allein lassen. Ich höre dann wohl, wie es gelaufen ist." Dabei machte sie eine Kopfbewegung zu den Porträts hin.

Aufmerksam sahen sich die Kinder in dem kreisrunden Büro um. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert, seit der Zeit, als Harry hier zur Schule ging. All die seltsamen Geräte, die zu Dumbledores Zeiten im Büro waren, standen auch jetzt noch da.

Lediglich die Vorhänge, Sessel und Stühle hatten ein Schottenmuster.

Etwas abseits, hinter einem Büro hing ein kleines Porträt, das Albus Severus irgendwie wie magisch anzuziehen schien. Das Bild zeigte einen fahlhäutigen, griesgrämig dreinblickenden Mann, mit langen, schwarzen, fettigen Haaren.

„Lily!", entfuhr es dem Mann ihm Rahmen leise.

„Guten Tag, Sir!", sagte Albus leise, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, weil das Porträt relativ hoch hing, „Aber ich bin nicht Lily, Sir."

„Weiß Gott! Das sehe ich auch, Potter!", antwortete der Mann unfreundlich.

„Warum sind Sie denn so unfreundlich zu mir? Ich habe Ihnen doch gar nichts getan!", sagte Albus.

Harry, der seinem Sohn zu Hilfe eilte, stellte die beiden einander vor.

„Albus Severus, das ist Professor Severus Snape, mein ehemaliger Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Er kann denke ich, gar nicht freundlich sein."

An das Porträt gewandt, stellte er seinen Sohn vor,

„Professor Snape, darf ich Ihnen meinen Zweitgeborenen vorstellen? Albus Severus, Slytherin."

„SLYTHERIN? SLYTHERIN?", kreischte Snape laut aus seinem Rahmen heraus. Sein Gesicht hatte richtig Farbe bekommen, so entsetzt war er.

„Ein Potter in meinem Haus? Unmöglich! Was für Tricks haben Sie angewendet, um ihren Sohn nach Slytherin zu kriegen, Potter?"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich das so sage, aber Sie reden Unsinn! Sie wissen besser wie ich, dass der Sprechende Hut sich nicht vorschreiben lässt, wo er wen hinschickt."

„Genau!", pflichtete Albus ihm bei, „Bei mir überlegte der Hut ob ich nach Gryffindor oder Slytherin kommen soll. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle mich dorthin schicken, wo er meint, dass ich am besten hinpasse. Und das war Slytherin."

„Soso.", antwortete Snape, mit unergründlichem Blick aus seinen kalten Augen.

„Ihnen habe ich also meinen zweiten Vornamen zu verdanken.", wandte sich nun wieder Albus Severus an Snape.

„Offensichtlich! Obwohl ich immer noch glaube, dass ihr Vater dies nur getan hat, um mich zu ärgern."

„Aber warum sollte er das tun. Er hat mir Ihren Vornamen gegeben, weil er Sie für einen der tapfersten Menschen der Welt hält."

„Soso.", sagte Snape nun wieder.

„Sie haben Zaubertränke unterrichtet?", fragte Albus.

„Ja, bis auf das letzte Jahr, bevor ich als Appetitshappen einer Schlange vorgeworfen wurde."

„Ich mag das Fach sehr.", erzählte Albus.

„Soso, dann können Sie mir doch sicher sagen, wo man nachschaut, wenn man nach einem Bezoar sucht?"

„Man sucht am besten danach im Magen einer Ziege.", antwortete Albus sofort.

„Wofür ist er gut?"

„Er ist als Gegengift einsetzbar gegen die meisten Gifte."

„Was entsteht, wenn man geriebene Affodilwurzel einem Wermutsud beifügt?", fragte Snape.

„Der Trank der lebenden Toten."

„Gut.", quittierte Snape die Antwort mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns, „Nächste Frage. Was sollte man einem Wolfsbanntrank auf keinen Fall zufügen?"

Albus überlegte kurz,

„Zucker zum Beispiel, selbst wenn der Trank bitter schmeckt, weil er den Trank wirkungslos macht."

„Gut, das wären 20 Punkte für Slytherin, wenn ich noch Punkte vergeben könnte.", sagte Snape zu Albus Severus.

„Danke!", sagte Albus und grinste zum Porträt hoch und Snape grinste kaum merklich zurück.

„Nun, Professor Snape, was halten Sie von meinem Sohn?", fragte Harry verschmitzt.

„Obwohl er aussieht, als sei er Ihnen aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, scheint wohlgeraten zu sein, wie ich ungern zugebe.", war Snapes Antwort.

„Wieso scheint? Er ist wohlgeraten, wie alle meine Kinder.", sagte Harry.

„Soso, aber Ihr Erstgeborener scheint seinen Namensvettern aber alle Ehre zu machen."

„Jaah, in gewissem Maße schon.", gab Harry zu. Dann verabschiedete er sich, bevor Snape noch etwas anderes einfallen konnte,

„Nun, bis zum nächsten Mal, Professor Snape. Auf Wiedersehen."

Nun standen alle vor dem Porträt von Albus Dumbledore, der ihnen vergnügt zublinzelte.

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore. Darf ich Ihnen meinen Sohn Albus Severus vorstellen und seine Freunde Scorpius Malfoy und Ben Dursley."

„Einen wunderschönen Guten Tag euch allen. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, euch alle kennen zu lernen. Wie geht es euch? Habt ihr euch hier gut eingelebt?"

„Ja, wir haben uns alle gut eingelebt."

„In welchen Häusern seid ihr alle?"

Albus antwortete für alle,

„Ben ist in Gryffindor, Scorpius und ich sind in Slytherin."

„Mein altes Haus ist Gryffindor, wie das von Ben und Ihrem Vater, Albus."

Dumbledore gluckste,

„Es ist ein wenig seltsam, wenn man seinen eigenen Namen nennt."

Die Kinder kicherten ein wenig.

„Ben, Sie sind der Enkel von Petunia Dursley, nicht wahr? Und der Sohn von Dudley Dursley, dem Cousin von Harry, ja?

„Ja, so ist es.", bestätigte Ben, „Kennen Sie die beiden persönlich?"

„Wie man es nimmt.", antwortete Dumbledore, „Als Ihre Tante Lily noch hier zur Schule ging, hatte sie mir einmal einen Brief geschrieben, weil sie auch gerne nach Hogwarts gehen wollte. Aber da sie keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten hatte, war das leider nicht möglich.

Dann habe ich Ihre Großmutter und Ihren Vater sozusagen kennen gelernt, als sie zu diesem Hogwarts-Wochenende hier waren. Es war ein sehr angenehmes und vor allem aufschlussreiches Gespräch. Auch Professor Snape hatte das Vergnügen, mit Ihrer Großmutter zu sprechen, nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Erinnern Sie mich bloß nicht daran!", knurrte Severus aus seinem Gemälde hinter dem Bücherregal, „Hatte sie doch die Dreistigkeit, mich zu fragen, warum ich als Zaubertranklehrer kein Mittel gegen meine fettigen Haare gefunden habe."

Ben ging in Richtung des Gemäldes, schaute es sich kurz an und meinte,

„Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich denke, sie hatte Recht. Ihre Haare sehen wirklich nicht sehr gepflegt aus."

„IMPERTINENT! Sie Flegel, Sie!", polterte Snape entrüstet, mit hochrotem Kopf. Auch Ben hatte jetzt einen roten Kopf, stammelte eine Entschuldigung und lief zurück zu den anderen.

Harry legte tröstend seinen Arm um seine Schultern,

„Mach dir nichts daraus.", flüsterte er ihm leise zu.

„Nun, Scorpius, Sie sind der Sohn von Draco Malfoy. Ihr Vater und Harry waren nicht gerade die besten Freunde. Es freut mich umso mehr, dass Sie und Albus mit der Tradition gebrochen haben und sich angefreundet haben. Wie hat ihr Vater es denn aufgenommen?"

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber ich denke, er wird ein wenig Zeit brauchen, um es zu verinnerlichen.", antwortete Scorpius lächelnd.

Dumbledore gluckste.

„Fühlen Sie sich wohl in Slytherin, Albus?", fragte Dumbledore jetzt.

Albus nickte,

„Ja."

Dumbledore richtete nun das Wort an alle,

„Es war mir eine Freude, euch alle kennen zu lernen, aber jetzt möchte ich ein kleines Nickerchen machen. Auf Wiedersehen euch allen und noch einen schönen Tag."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Dumbledore."

„Ja, Tschüss."

„Tschüss, schlafen Sie gut."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Dumbledore.", sagte Harry als Letzter.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Harry. Richten Sie Ginny meine besten Grüsse aus."

„Wird erledigt. Tschüss."

*********

Melinda arbeitete eine Liste ab. Sie schrieb Einladungen für ihren Geburtstag. Die Briefe sollten heute noch raus. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie den letzten Brief zu klebte.

Es war eine Gartenparty geplant, vorausgesetzt natürlich, das schöne Wetter würde sich halten.

Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie ein Gespräch mit Hermione geführt. Zum einen, weil sie Hermione, Ron und Hugo zu ihrer Party einladen wollte, zum anderen weil sie Kingsley einladen wollte. Sie war sich aber nicht sicher, da er Zaubereiminister war, ob dies angemessen wäre. Doch Hermione hatte ihr Mut gemacht und angeboten, ihm die Einladung zu überbringen. Melinda nahm dies allzu gerne an und steckte die Einladung an ihn in den Brief an Hermione und Ron.

Die Briefe steckte sie in ihre Handtasche, um sie nachher in den Briefkasten zu werfen, der in der Nähe ihres Catering- und Party-Services stand.

Dann ging sie zuerst in die Kinderzimmer und das Schlafzimmer, um dort endlich die aussortierten Sachen in einen großen Karton zu legen.

Die Idee von Dudley, die Sachen vielleicht in einem Laden in der Winkelgasse verkaufen zu lassen, gefiel ihr immer besser.

Sie fand schon, dass sich manche Zauberer recht seltsam anzogen und es nicht von Schaden wäre, wenn sie durch jemanden beraten würde, der sich so anziehen konnte, dass man in der Muggel-Welt nicht auffiel.

Sie wollte darüber mit Ginny und Hermione sprechen, wenn diese zu ihrer Party hier sein würden.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Melinda zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.

‚Wer mag das wohl sein?', fragte sie sich.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet, kreischte sich vor Freude,

„MOJI!!!"

Vor der Tür stand ihre beste Freundin Moji und lachte aus vollem Halse über die gelungene Überraschung.

Die Freundinnen fielen sich um den Hals, dann zog Melinda Moji ins Haus.

„Wie geht es dir? Wie war es in Nigeria? Warum bist du schon hier? Du wolltest doch erst am 12. wieder nach London zurück fliegen."

„Mir geht es gut. In Nigeria war es wunderschön. Es tat gut, meine Verwandten wieder einmal zu sehen. Und ich hatte von Anfang an geplant vor dem 12. zurück zu kommen, um dich heute zu überraschen. Schließlich hast du bald Geburtstag und da wollte ich auf jeden Fall hier sein."

„Phantastisch!", rief Melinda begeistert aus, „Gerade heute wollte ich die Einladungen raus schicken. Warte, ich gebe dir deine."

Aus ihrer Handtasche fischte sie Mojis Einladung und gab sie ihr.

„Danke!", sagte Moji, während sie den Brief aufriss, die wenigen Zeilen überflog und grinsend zu Melinda sagte,

„Gut, ich komme."

„Wunderbar!", antwortete Melinda, „Möchtest du einen Tee oder Kaffee?"

„Einen Tee, bitte."

Kurze Zeit später stellte sie eine Tasse dampfenden Tees vor Moji hin und sagte zu ihr.

„Du kannst in Emmas Zimmer schlafen. Ich habe die Betten erst kürzlich bezogen, so dass du dich nachher gleich einrichten kannst."

„Gut. Wie gefällt es Emma und Ben an ihrer neuen Schule? Kommen sie gut zurecht?"

Melinda nickte ein wenig wehmütig,

„Ja, es gefällt ihnen dort sehr gut, sie kommen gut zurecht und haben auch schon Freunde gefunden. Und keine, winzige Spur von Heimweh."

„Das ist doch gut. Sei froh, dass sie kein Heimweh haben.", meinte Moji.

Kurze Zeit später brachten die beiden Frauen Mojis Gepäck nach oben.

„Es tut mir leid, Moji, aber ich habe heute noch einen Termin, ein Buffet für einen runden Geburtstag. Einiges ist noch zu tun und ich muss jetzt los. Ich werde Dudley anrufen, dass du hier bist…."

Moji grinste ihre Freundin verschmitzt an,

„Das brauchst du nicht. Dudley weiß Bescheid, dass ich heute komme."

Melinda hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen,

„Na, der soll mir mal nach Hause kommen!"

Moji kicherte los,

„Armer Dudley!"

**********

Es war Samstag, die erste ereignisreiche Unterrichtswoche lag hinter Emma, Ben, Scorpius, Aidan, Albus und Rose.

Am Freitag hatten Emma und Rose ihre erste Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Auch sie waren schwer begeistert, dass Harry da war und mit Dean Thomas so ihre erste Unterrichtseinheit in Harrys ehemaligem Lieblingsfach zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis machte.

Beim Frühstück brachten Ginny und Harry, die beiden Schleiereulen, für Emma und Ben eine Postkarte ihres Großvaters Vernon.

Sie freuten sich sehr, obwohl nicht sehr viel draufstand. Aber das er überhaupt geantwortet hatte, war eine gelinde Überraschung für sie.

_Lieber Ben, liebe Emma),_

_vielen Dank für euren Brief. Ich wünsche euch _

_viel Erfolg für euer erstes Jahr an dieser Schule._

_Wie geht es euch? Mir geht es gut._

_Euer Grandpa Vernon_

Ben, Aidan, Scorpius und Albus hatten erstaunlich viel Zuspruch bekommen, wegen ihrer Fußball-Aushänge.

Aidan hatte seinem Patenonkel davon erzählt. Daraufhin erhielten Aidan, Ben, Scorpius und Albus die Erlaubnis, den theoretischen Teil über den Fußball im Klassenzimmer von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchführen zu dürfen.

Rose und Emma hatten ein paar handgeschriebene Pergamentseiten kopiert, auf denen die wichtigsten Fußballbegriffe erklärt waren.

Wenn sich die, die sich gemeldet hatten, nicht allzu doof anstellten, könnte man durchaus pro Haus, außer von Slytherin, eine vollständige Mannschaft bilden, plus Ersatzspieler.

Aber auch von Slytherin hatten sich acht Interessenten gemeldet.

Scorpius meinte,

„Mit mir und Al sind wir schon zehn. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommen ja im Laufe des Schuljahres noch mehr Leute dazu. Eine Schulmeisterschaft, wie im Quidditch würde ich dieses Jahr noch gar nicht machen, sondern erst einmal das erste Jahr ordentlich trainieren, um dann nächstes Jahr, neben Quidditch auch eine Fußball-Meisterschaft austragen."

Nach dem Mittagessen füllte sich das VgddK-Zimmer schnell mit neugierigen Schülern, die alle Fußball erlernen oder gerne spielen wollten.

„So, hallo an euch alle. Schön, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid. Sind welche unter euch, die Fußball schon gespielt haben oder, weil sie von Muggel-Eltern abstammen, Fußball kennen?", wandte sich Albus an die Interessenten.

Es meldete sich fast drei viertel der Anwesenden.

„Gut, diejenigen, die also schon Fußball-Erfahrung haben, gehen mit Ben zum Fußball-Platz, während ich mit dem Rest hier, den theoretischen Teil durchgehe. Wir kommen dann nach, sobald wir fertig sind."

Sofort war der Raum um einiges leerer.

Aidan teilte die kopierten Pergamentseiten aus, damit die noch momentanen Fußball-Neulinge etwas zum Nachschlagen hatten.

Albus kam gut voran mit seinen Erklärungen, so dass er den anderen, die sich schon auf dem Fußballfeld tummelten, nach gut vierzig Minuten folgen konnte.

Professor Thomas war ebenfalls auf den Fußball-Platz, um das Geschehen dort ein wenig zu überwachen und als eingefleischter Fußball-Fan, war es ihm ein großes Vergnügen, die Jungs mit Rat und Tat zu unterstützen.

Zuerst übten die Neulinge, wie es ist, den Ball zu treffen, sich gegenseitig zuzuspielen und Tore zu schießen. Das klappte besser als erwartet.

Bis zum Abendessen hatte man schon einiges erreicht und verabredete sich für den nächsten Samstag, als neuen Trainingstermin.

Am Sonntag hatten sich die Jungs zum Besenflug-Training verabredet, um Emma zu helfen, besser fliegen zu können. Ben und Rose hatten unabhängig mit Albus und James gesprochen, sie gebeten zu helfen und sie hatten spontan zugesagt.

Professor Spinnet erlaubte ihnen, im Raum der Wünsche zu trainieren.

Als Scorpius, Albus, Ben, James, Aidan, Rose und Emma dort eintraten, fanden sie einen Raum vor, der mit Fangnetz auf dem Boden ausgestattet war. An der einen Wand hingen einige Besen, so dass es sofort losgehen konnte.

Bevor Emma auf einen Besen gesetzt wurde, erklärten James und Albus, wie Emma den Besen zu halten und zu steuern hatte.

Scorpius führte es ihr praktisch vor.

Dann wagte sich Emma mit zitternden Knien auf einen Besen, stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab, schoß aber wiederum zu schnell in die Höhe. Doch dank des Fangnetzes, fiel sie relativ weich.

Das passierte einige Male, bis James abbrach und meinte,

„Wir müssen anders an die Sache herangehen. Zuerst üben wir einmal das Aufsteigen."

Er stellte sich neben Emma auf, bat sie, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Nach unzähligen Auf- und Absteigübungen klappte es endlich.

Albus korrigierte sie oft, weil sie sich leicht verkrampfte.

Danach ging es darum, dass Emma nicht zu hektisch aufstieg. Als dies klappte, klatschen alle begeistert.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Emma ihre erste halbe Runde durch den Raum der Wünsche flog. Doch sie war überglücklich, drückte allen Jungs einen Schmatzer auf die Wange, die alle mehr oder weniger erröteten.

Rose und Emma kicherten deswegen vergnügt.

**********

In Burford hatte Melinda die ersten Zusagen zu ihrer Geburtstagsparty erhalten. So konnte sie sich langsam Gedanken machen, was sie alles kochen und backen wollte.

Am meisten freute sie sich, dass Kingsley zugesagt hatte. Ihre beste Freundin Moji war schon hier und sie hatte sich da etwas ganz Spezielles für die beiden ausgedacht….

Doch sie wollte darüber erst noch mit Hermione sprechen, um zu wissen, was sie darüber dachte, denn schließlich kannte sie Kingsley besser als sie selbst.


	38. Chapter 38

**42. Fußball und Quidditch – Teil 3**

Melinda hatte den Frühstückstisch gedeckt, wie es sich für ein ordentliches Sonntagsfrühstück gehörte, der Kaffee lief gerade durch, die Brötchen waren kurz davor fertig gebacken zu sein. Der Duft des Kaffees und der Brötchen zog schon verführerisch durch das Haus.

Bevor Melinda Dudley und Moji herunter rief, wollte sie noch den Anruf mit Hermione erledigen. Sie nahm sich das Telefon, wählte die Nummer der Weasleys und nach ein paar Sekunden meldete sich auch gleich Hermione.

„Hermione Weasley."

„Hallo Hermione, hier ist Melinda. Habe ich dich geweckt?"

„Hallo Melinda. Nein, du hast mich nicht geweckt. Ich bin schon eine Weile wach."

„Habt ihr unsere Einladung bekommen?"

„Ja, danke. Wir sind dann natürlich dabei. Sollen wir Hugo wirklich mitbringen?"

„Natürlich, Lily kommt doch auch mit Ginny und Harry."

„Gut. Wer kommt denn noch, außer uns und den Potters?"

„Also meine Eltern, Petunia, meine Freundin Moji ist hier und Kingsley kommt."

„Kingsley?"

Melinda musste schmunzeln, als sie sich jetzt Hermiones überraschte Miene vorstellte,

„Ja, Kingsley. Er ist doch Single oder?"

„Jaah."

„Nun, meine beste Freundin Moji auch."

„Hahaha, du willst die beiden doch nicht etwa….?"

„Einander vorstellen natürlich. Was denkst du denn?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau.", antwortete Hermione kichernd.

„Was meinst du, könnte das Schwierigkeiten geben für Kingsley, gesetzt dem Fall….na du weißt schon. Schließlich ist Kingsley ein Zauberer und Moji eine Muggel."

„Phhh, das ist schwierig zu sagen. Na ja, wir wissen ja noch nicht, wie sich das entwickelt, also sollten wir uns noch nicht allzu sehr den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Weiß Moji denn Bescheid über deine Zwillinge, ich meine, was für eine Schule sie jetzt besuchen?"

„Ja und sie war begeistert."

„Das ist schon mal gut."

„Hermione, ich habe da noch eine andere Frage."

„Ja?"

„Nun, als die Zwillinge weg waren, habe ich alle unsere Kleiderschränke ausgemistet. Es waren zu viele Sachen, die wir kaum noch angezogen haben oder wo die Kinder schon lange raus gewachsen sind. Aber zum Wegwerfen sind die Sachen zu schade. Dudley hat mich da auf eine Idee gebracht, die mich nicht wieder losgelassen hat. Er meinte, ich sollte die Sachen in einem Laden in der Winkelgasse verkaufen oder dort in einem Secondhand-Shop, wenn es so etwas bei euch gibt."

„Hmm.", meinte Hermione, „Keine schlechte Idee, ich werde einmal mit Ron und George darüber sprechen. Vielleicht können die beiden das ja als zweites Standbein neben ihren Scherzartikeln verkaufen lassen über Angelina. Angelina möchte nämlich gerne wieder ein wenig arbeiten, seit Roxanne auch in Hogwarts ist."

„Danke, Hermione. Wir können ja dann darüber reden, wenn ihr hier seid.

Was sagst du dazu, das eure Rose in Ravenclaw ist?"

„Wir sind sehr stolz. Na ja, Ron hatte ein wenig gehofft, dass sie auch nach Gryffindor kommt, aber er hat es mit Fassung getragen. Rose hat sich sehr gefreut, dass eure Emma auch in Ravenclaw ist"

„Ja, die Kinder scheinen sich alle gut eingelebt zu haben, den Briefen nach zu urteilen, die sie schreiben. Da haben wir uns allerhand zu erzählen, Hermione, wenn ihr hier seid. Bis bald Hermione und richte meine Grüsse an Ron und Hugo aus."

„Ja, bis bald, Melinda."

********

In einer kleinen Gasse, die sich linkerhand an die Straße, in der die Dursleys wohnten, anschloss, stritt sich ein junges Pärchen.

Die junge Frau, hochschwanger, strich liebevoll über ihren dicken Bauch.

„Ich möchte gern wissen, woher du soviel Geld hast, Brian?"

Brian blickte sie trotzig an,

„Habe ich dir doch schon gesagt, von Grandma"

„ich habe mit deiner Großmutter gesprochen, Brian. Sie hat mir gesagt, sie hätte dir nur tausend Pfund gegeben und nicht fünftausend, wie du mir weismachen willst.

„Jaaah, gut.", gab sich Brian geschlagen, „Es war ein Gelegenheitsjob. Ich habe jemandem einen Gefallen getan."

Meredith schaute ihren Verlobten besorgt an,

„Was für einen Gelegenheitsjob?"

„Ach, was ganz Harmloses. Mach dir keine Sorgen weiter.", versuchte Brian seine Verlobte zu beruhigen, „Schau mal, wir brauchen doch das Geld, für unser Kleines und für unsere Hochzeit."

Meredith schaute Brian sehr ernst an,

„Höre mir gut zu, Brian! Ich möchte kein unsauberes Geld für mein Baby oder unsere Hochzeit von dir haben. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja.", antwortete Brian leise.

*************

Herzhaft gähnend setzten sich Aidan und Ben an diesem Sonntagmorgen an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Es war schon später an diesem Sonntag, was hieß, dass die Halle schon recht leer war.

Ben fiel aber eine relativ große dicht zusammen sitzende Gruppe am Gryffindor-Tisch auf. Er schaute ein wenig verdutzt, als er Albus, Rose und Emma an seinem Tisch sitzen sah. Sie kicherten über sein verblüfftes Gesicht,

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden. Ausgeschlafen?"

„Ja, doch, ein wenig.", antwortete Ben grinsend.

„Na hallo!", entfuhr es Ben, „Ein Slytherin am Tisch und zwei Ravenclaws? Wenn das man gut geht!"

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Aidan, „Sieht nach Familientreffen aus."

„Du hast es erfasst.", sagte Fred Weasley, „Wir haben beschlossen, das ab heute jeden Sonntag so zu machen. Wie findest du das, Ben?"

„Wie ich….ähm….gute Idee.", antwortete Ben, „Aber eigentlich …."

„Gehörst du auch zur Familie, schließlich bist du mit James und Albus verwandt. Die beiden mit den Weasleys…"

„Jaaah, also so auch mit mir. Schon gut.", wehrte Ben ab.

„Und um deinen Freund Aidan brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Den adoptieren wir einfach, basta!"

Ben ließ suchend den Blick über den Tisch schweifen.

„Wo ist Scorpius?"

„Schläft noch.", antwortete Albus, „Aber ich nehme ihm ein paar belegte Brötchen mit, falls er Hunger bekommt. Vielleicht kommt er nächsten Sonntag mit. Er wurde quasi auch ‚adoptiert'."

Emma kam auf Ben Seite herüber und sagte zu ihm,

„Wir müssen morgen mal zu Mrs. Hopkins und ein paar Sachen aus dem Honigtopf bestellen. Für Mum, sie hat doch am Donnerstag Geburtstag."

„Tante Melinda hat am Donnerstag Geburtstag?", fragte James Sirius.

„Wieso sagt das denn keiner von euch?", meinte nun auch Albus.

„James, Albus? Soll ich Dad schreiben, damit er uns was zusammenstellt für Tante Melinda?", schlug Fred Weasley vor, „Vielleicht ein paar Tagträume, Trickzauberstäbe und so weiter? Dad kann es ja direkt an Tante Melinda schicken mit einer netten Karte von allen Weasleys, die hier in Hogwarts sind."

Albus und James nickten zustimmend.

„und die anderen Weasleys sind auch einverstanden?", fragte Fred und schaute fragend in die Runde, „Wer dafür ist, Hand hoch!"

Alle waren einverstanden und somit war es beschlossen und verkündet.

„Was habt ihr sonst noch so vor, heute an diesem herrlichen Sonntag?", fragte Albus seine Kumpels Ben und Aidan.

„Och, mal sehen, vielleicht gehen wir nachher noch ein wenig raus oder zu Hagrid.", antwortete Ben unschlüssig.

„Warum kommt ihr nicht nach dem Mittagessen zum Quidditch-Feld?", fragte Albus, „Unser Kapitän hat für heute Auswahlspiele angesetzt für die Sucher für die neue Quidditch-Mannschaft. Heute Vormittag waren wohl schon die Jäger und Treiber dran. Nach dem Mittagessen, wie gesagt, die Sucher und die Hüter."

„OK, wir kommen!", riefen Ben und Aidan unisono.

„Aber hat Slytherin nicht schon einen guten Sucher?", fragte Rose.

„Doch, aber der hört erstens dieses Schuljahr auf. Außerdem ist es ja seit einigen Jahren gestattet, Ersatzspieler auszubilden, die einspringen können, wenn der Stammspieler ausfällt.", antwortete Albus, „Dad hat das wohl vorgeschlagen und Professor McGonagal so lange bearbeitet, bis sie zustimmte. Er kannte wohl ihre Schwäche für Quidditch noch sehr gut. Die haben dann die Regeln für Quidditch ein wenig erneuert. Das gilt auch für den Einsatz von Erstklässlern. Falls ein Erstklässler in die Mannschaft darf, kann er sich von seinen Eltern einen eigenen Besen schicken lassen."

Am Nachmittag saßen dann alle Weasleys, Ben, Aidan, Emma und James Sirius im Quidditch-Stadion und sahen Albus und Scorpius beim Auswahl-Training zu. Sie mussten zugegeben, dass sich beide gut schlugen.

Albus hatte einige riskante Manöver auf Lager, Scorpius konnte Albus sogar einmal mit einem Wronski-Bluff täuschen. Im Großen und Ganzen fing Albus immer einen Tick schneller den Schnatz, als die anderen, die sich beworben hatten.

Die besten zwei waren Albus und Scorpius, weshalb sie auch als Ersatzspieler aufgenommen wurden und konnten auf den einen oder anderen Einsatz hoffen.

James fragte Ben,

„Machst du auch mit, bei unseren Auswahl-Spielen?"

Ben schüttelte den Kopf,

„Dieses Jahr noch nicht. Ich will erst richtig gut fliegen können."

„Machst du mit, James?", fragte Ben zurück.

„Sicher doch! Ich bewerbe mich als Jäger.", antwortete James Sirius, „Fred ist schon in der Mannschaft, als Treiber, wie sein Vater und sein Onkel."

„Wann sind die Auswahl-Spiele für Gryffindor?", fragte Ben.

„Nächsten Freitag.", antwortete James Sirius.

„Gehen wir dann zum Zuschauen hin, Aidan?", richtete Ben sich an seinen Freund.

„Du ja, ich möchte selbst an den Auswahl-Spielen teilnehmen, als Jäger oder zumindest für die Ersatzspieler-Mannschaft."

**********

Am Mittwoch holten die Zwillinge ihre Bestellung aus dem Honigtopf bei Mrs. Hopkins ab. Sie bezahlten 6 Galleonen und waren sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Ausbeute:

einmal zischende Wissibies, 5 Lakritzzauberstäbe, 1 Pfund Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, 10 Schokofrösche, zwei sahnige Nugat-Riegel, Brausekugeln, Drubbels bester Blaskaugummi, Pfefferkobolde, Eismäuse und einmal Zahnweiß-Pfefferminz-Lakritz.

Emma verpackte alles liebevoll in selbsgebasteltes Geschenkpapier, legte eine selbst gebastelte Karte dazu und packte alles in einen Karton.

Dann liefen die beiden hoch zum Eulenturm und schickten Ginny und Harry damit auf die Reise.

„hoffentlich wird es nicht zu schwer für die die zwei.", sorgte sich Emma.

„Das glaube ich nicht", meinte Ben, „Ginny und Harry sind gut ausgebildete Eulen. Die schaffen das schon."

Rose hatte auch eine Kleinigkeit an Melinda geschickt, nachdem sie ihre Mutter gebeten hatte, zwei gute Schreibfedern und das beste Briefpapier-Pergament aus der Winkelgasse zu besorgen.

Heute morgen war es angekommen und Rose hatte es mit einer selbst gebastelten Geburtstagskarte auf Reisen geschickt.

Von Fred wussten Emma und Ben, dass Onkel George ein schönes Päckchen gepackt hatte, mit ein paar Spezialitäten aus dem Scherzartikel-Laden.

Heute sollte es mit der Karte, die von allen Weasleys und Potters unterschrieben waren, losgeschickt werden.

Emma und Ben bedauerten es ein wenig, das sie nicht sehen konnten, was ihre Mutter dazu sagen würde.

„Da wird Mum aber Augen machen.", vermuteten die Zwillinge, „Lauter schöne Dinge aus der Zaubererwelt."


	39. Chapter 39

**43. Melindas Geburtstags-Party**

Es war Donnerstag, der 15. September – Melindas Geburtstag.

Dudley hatte sich leise aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlichen. Seine Melinda hatte heute Geburtstag und er wollte ihr eine kleine Freude machen.

Er wollte ein kleines leckeres Frühstück zaubern, hatte sich extra ein paar Stunden frei genommen.

Als er in die Küche kam, musste er unwillkürlich lachen. Sassen doch dort am Küchenfenster vier Eulen mit mehr oder weniger großen Päckchen.

Dudley öffnete das Fenster und nahm ihnen die Päckchen ab.

„Ah, von den Kindern und den Weasleys und von Rose. Da wird sich Melinda freuen."

Er stellte die Päckchen auf den Tisch, damit sie Melinda gleich sehen würde, wenn sie herunter kam.

Dann hörte er die Wohnungstür gehen, wunderte sich und schaute nach.

„Guten Morgen, Dudley!", sprach ihn Moji vergnügt an, einen bunten Blumenstrauß im Arm, „Ist Mel schon wach?"

„Nein, sie schläft noch.", antwortete Dudley ihr, „Aber ich werde sie bald wecken. Der Kaffeetisch ist soweit fertig. Ich muss nur noch mal kurz los, den Rosenstrauß für sie vom Blumenladen holen."

Moji nickte, kam in die Küche und ließ sich von Dudley eine Vase für ihre Blumen geben. Sie machten den nett gedeckten Frühstückstisch erst so richtig perfekt.

Als Dudley dann vom Blumenladen zurück war, saß Melinda gerade aufgestanden und kam die Treppe runter. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie vom Fleck weg in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr zu gratulieren.

Er überreichte ihr einen Strauß mit 38 roten Rosen, für jedes Lebensjahr eine.

„Oh, danke, Schatz. Du bist doch wohl verrückt!", jauchzte Melinda begeistert, „Das muss ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben."

„Für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer, Melinda."

„Hey!", rief Moji aus der Küche, „Jetzt ist aber genug mit Schmusen. Ich möchte auch noch gratulieren und hier warten ein paar Geschenke darauf, ausgepackt zu werden."

Dudley und Melinda lachten, gingen dann Arm in Arm in die Küche.

Moji nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm, um ihr zu gratulieren, überreichte ihr ein kleines Päcken mit den Worten,

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

Melinda riss das Päckchen auf und fand eine Kette, Armband und Ohrringe aus afrikanischen Holzperlen vor.

„Oh, wie hübsch!", rief sie aus, „Danke, Moji."

„So, bevor du die anderen Geschenke auspackst, wird erst einmal gefrühstückt!", bestimmte Dudley, „Denn wenn ich an die Absender der Päckchen denke, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es eine Weile dauern wird, bevor du fertig bist."

In aller Ruhe frühstückten die drei. Dann verabschiedete sich Dudley, um auf Arbeit zu gehen. Nun waren die beiden Freundinnen allein und Melinda hielt nichts mehr, die Päckchen aufzureißen.

„Oh, wie wundervoll!", rief Melinda begeistert aus „Von George, im Namen aller Weasley-Kinder, die momentan in Hogwarts sind und Albus und James haben sich auch beteiligt."

„Wer ist George? Wer sind die Weasley-Kinder?", fragte Moji neugierig, „Albus und James sind ja die Söhne von Dudleys Cousin, so weit ich weiß."

„George ist der Vater von Fred und Roxanne Weasley. Er hat in London, in der Winkelgasse, in der Zauberwelt einen Laden für Scherzartikel. Zu den Weasleys gehören Ron, wie gesagt George, Percy, Charlie und Bill – allesamt Geschwister von Harrys Frau Ginny."

„Der hübschen Rothaarigen?"

„Ja, diese Generation Weasleys haben alle rote Haare.", sagte Melinda, „Die Kinder von denen sind nun alle in Hogwarts, nein halt, Percys Kinder noch nicht und Hugo von Ron der Sohn auch noch nicht. Ach und Lily kommt auch erst in zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts."

„Lily? Ach ja, Harrys Tochter?"

„Ja!", bestätigte Melinda.

„Na, dann lass mal sehen, was dieser George dir eingepackt hat.", drängte Moji neugierig.

Melinda ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und packte aus,

„Ein paar Tagträume, wenn ich mich mal ein wenig ausklinken will, nach einem stressigen Tag oder so. Wie süß!", rief Melinda aus, „Und hier ein paar Trickzauberstäbe."

„Funktionieren die denn?", fragte Moji, „Schließlich bist du ja keine Hexe, jedenfalls nicht im magischen Sinn."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Melinda amüsiert.

„Ach nur so.", meinte Moji.

Melinda gab Moji einen von den Trickzauberstäben und forderte sie auf,

„Probiere doch einfach mal aus. Ben hatte mir gesagt, man braucht ihn nur zu schwenken."

Moji tat es, mit ziemlich skeptischer Miene und hatte sofort eine Gummiente in der Hand.

Melinda und Moji gackerten los. Sie schienen immer mehr Gefallen am Auspacken zu haben.

„Was ist denn noch alles eingepackt?"

„Ein schicker Hut!"

„Setz ihn doch mal auf, damit wir sehen können, wie er dir steht!", schlug Moji vor.

Gesagt, getan!

Moji kreischte entsetzt auf.

„MELINDA! WO IST DEIN KOPF GEBLIEBEN?"

Melinda kicherte laut und zog den Hut wieder vom Kopf.

„Oh, ich liebe diese Scherzartikel aus Georges Laden."

„Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt!", keuchte Moji.

„Sorry!"

Melinda packte noch Würgzungen-Toffees (samt Gegenmittel und Anleitung natürlich), Kanarienkremschnitten und verzauberte Schreibfedern in verschiedenen Sorten aus.

Moji konnte es nicht lassen, von den Toffees zu probieren, obwohl Melinda sie warnte.

Natürlich kam, was kommen musste. Mojis Zunge wuchs ins Unermessliche, ehe sich Melinda vor Lachen wieder beruhigen und ihr das Gegenmittel geben konnte.

„Sind diese Kremschnitten auch so gefährlich?", fragte Moji misstrauisch.

„So weit ich weiß, verwandeln sie dich für eine Minute in einen Kanarienvogel. Es hebt sich von selbst wieder auf."

Moji guckte immer noch skeptisch, doch ihre Neugier siegte,

„Ich glaube, das probiere ich mal aus."

Sie nahm sich eine Kremschnitte und war sofort ein wunderhübscher, gelber Kanarienvogel.

Nach einer Minute war sie wieder Melindas Freundin, Moji.

Dann packte Melinda endlich auch das Paket ihrer Kinder aus.

Ein paar Tränchen kullerten über ihre Wangen, als sie die liebevollen Worte auf der Karte las.

„Ach, ich wünschte, sie wären heute hier.", seufzte Melinda.

Moji tröstete sie so gut sie konnte und bald hatte sich Melinda auch beruhigt.

Begeistert packte Melinda Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung aus, die Schokofrösche, den Blaskaugummi, die Lakritzzauberstäbe… und zu guter Letzt die Zahnweiß-Pfefferminz-Lakritz.

„Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste", konnte es sich Moji nicht verkneifen zu lästern, „würde ich meinen, du bist heute elf oder zwölf geworden und nicht schon achtunddreißig!"

„Nun, ich hatte solche schönen Sachen nicht, in meiner Kindheit.", verteidigte sich Melinda, „Gönn mir doch meinen Spaß daran."

Melinda freute sich natürlich auch sehr über das kleine Geschenk von Rose Weasley.

„Siehst du, Moji, hier ist doch noch ein Geschenk, dass meinem Alter angepasst sein dürfte.", sagt sie Melinda zu ihrer Freundin.

„Was ist es denn?"

„Eine Schreibfeder, Tinte und Briefpapier-Pergament.", antwortete Melinda, „Das werde ich nachher gleich benutzen, um den Kindern zu danken."

*************

Emma und Ben waren gerade beim Frühstück, als die Post kam.

Gloria warf einen Brief bei Ben ab.

„Oh, von Dad!", sagte er zu seinem Freund Aidan.

_Lieber Ben, liebe Emma,_

_ich wollte euch nur wissen lassen, dass euer Paket gut angekommen ist._

_Es sah heute Morgen echt lustig aus, als vier Eulen vor dem Fenster saßen, _

_um ihre Fracht los zu werden. _

_Ich habe Gloria geschickt, damit sich Ginny und Harry einen Tag ausruhen können._

_Mum wird euch sicher auch noch einige Zeilen schicken, wenn sie ausgepackt hat._

_Liebe Grüsse von Dad._

Ben gab die Nachricht an alle Weasley- und Potter-Kinder weiter, drückte den Brief Emma in die Hand und lief zum Unterricht in Zauberkunst.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen dann die Dankesbriefe von Melinda persönlich, an Ben und Emma, die Weasley-Kinder und natürlich auch an Albus und James.

„Wie es aussieht, ist die Überraschung gelungen.", schlussfolgerte Ben.

„Ja, ist doch gut.", antwortete Emma, „Ein wenig schade ist es nur, dass wir nicht bei Mums Party dabei sein können. Die wird bestimmt lustig."

„Ja, da hast du schon Recht!", meinte Ben, „Aber hier ist es doch auch schön. Morgen ist wieder Fußball-Training. Da freue ich mich schon drauf."

„Und ich wollte mit Rose in die Bibliothek. Mal ein wenig durch die Regale streifen, nach interessanten Büchern."

Samstagmorgen versammelten sich alle Fußballinteressierte wieder auf dem Fußball-Platz.

Heute sollten die Mannschaften aufgestellt werden.

Da es nicht genug Jungen und Mädchen gab, um je eine Jungen- und Mädchen-Mannschaft aufstellen zu können, wurden es einfach gemischte Mannschaften.

Für die Hogwarts-Schüler, oder besser den Zauberer-Kindern unter ihnen war dies nichts Besonderes. Schließlich kannten sie es nicht anders vom Quidditch, so dass sie keine Probleme damit hatten.

Die Kinder, die aus Muggel-Haushalten kamen, fanden das erst noch etwas seltsam, fanden sich aber schließlich damit ab und stimmten zu.

Dean Thomas war zur Unterstützung heute dabei, um Albus und James zu helfen, die Spreu sozusagen vom Weizen zu trennen.

Zuerst ließen sie alle Kinder aus Muggel-Haushalten gegeneinander spielen, suchten dann die besten aus. Danach waren die Zauberer-Kinder dran.

Bis auf Slytherin, konnten von allen Häusern vollständige Mannschaften aufgestellt werden.

Doch Dean Thomas machte ihnen Mut.

„Dieses Jahr sind sowieso noch keine Schulwettkämpfe und bis zum nächsten Jahr sind sicher genug Leute von Slytherin dabei. Wir werden sie schon noch überzeugen."

Scorpius war da ganz zuversichtlich,

„Davon bin ich ganz überzeugt. Ein paar Neugierige sitzen ja schon auf den Zuschauerrängen. Mich habt ihr ja schließlich auch überzeugt. Und ich…und ich bin immerhin ein Malfoy!"

Alle um ihn herum kicherten.

Dann schlug Dean Thomas vor,

„So, jetzt wo wir vier Mannschaften haben, schlage ich vor, dass wir jedes Haus einen Mannschafts-Kapitän festlegen, der dann das Training übernimmt. Ich werde in der ersten Zeit bei allen unterstützend dabei sein. Dann müssen wir auch noch die Trainingszeiten festlegen und zwar so, dass das Quidditch-Training berücksichtigt ist, sollte jemand auch dort in der Haus-Mannschaft sein. Und natürlich dürfen die schulischen Sachen nicht zu kurz kommen. Am besten, ihr macht euch dazu mal Gedanken und teilt es mir bis nächsten Mittwoch mit."

„Also für Slytherin haben wir schon einen Kapitän.", sagte Scorpius, „Am meisten Ahnung von uns allen hat doch wohl Albus. Also soll er das Amt doch übernehmen, wenn Sie, Professor Thomas uns unterstützen, sollte es doch zu schaffen sein. Auch wenn wir erst im ersten Hogwarts-Jahr sind."

„Gut, einverstanden.", sagte Dean Thomas, „Sonst schon einige Vorschläge?"

James Sirius meldete sich,

„Ja, ich würde gerne das Amt für Gryffindor übernehmen, falls keiner was dagegen hat."

„Ok!", sagte Dean Thomas wiederum, nachdem sich niemand anderes meldete, „Dann haben wir also schon Albus für Slytherin und James für Gryffindor. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff geben mir bitte bis Mittwoch Bescheid."

***************

In Burford waren alle Gäste eingetroffen. Melinda hatte die Blumen in Vasen gestellt und die Geschenke ausgepackt, sie alle schön im Wohnzimmer drapiert, damit jeder, der wollte, sie sehen konnte.

Die Party fand allerdings draußen statt, denn das Wetter war herrlich.

Charlotte und Petunia spielten heute die Bedienung, gossen Kaffee oder Tee ein, reichten Kuchen herum und achteten darauf, dass alle immer gut versorgt waren.

Melinda hatte ihrer Freundin Moji inzwischen Hermione, Ron und Hugo Weasley vorgestellt und natürlich Kingsley.

Sie hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass Kingsley und Melinda nebeneinander saßen.

Es schien auch so, dass sie sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden, so angeregt, wie sie sich unterhielten.

Für die Zeit nach dem Kaffee hatte sich Melinda etwas einfallen lassen.

Sie hatte Dudley gebeten, den Fernseh-Apparat und die Wii aufzustellen, damit sie mit ihren Geburtstagsgästen einige schöne Sport-Spiele machen konnte.

Sie hatte ihre Gäste paarweise zusammengestellt. Lily und Hugo spielten gegeneinander, dann Ginny und Hermione, Harry und Dudley, sowie Charlotte und Petunia.

Natürlich mussten Moji und Kingsley gegeneinander antreten.

Es schien allen viel Freude zu machen und kaum hatte man sich's versehen, stand Dudley am Grill und brutzelte Würstchen, Steaks, Geflügelkeulchen und Hamburger für das Abendessen.

Charlotte, Petunia und Melinda hatten ein kleines Buffet aufgebaut, mit verschiedenen Salaten, Brotsorten, Brötchen und Grill-Soßen.

Nach dem Abendessen legte Dudley Musik auf und es wurde getanzt. Dudley schnappte sich seine Melinda, um eine flotte Sohle mit ihr aufs Parkett zu legen.

Moji tanzte, sehr zur Freude von Melinda ziemlich oft mit Kingsley.

Ginny und Hermione hatten auch viel Freude am Tanzen.

Charlotte brachte zwischendurch Hugo und Lily zu Bett, die doch schon recht müde zu sein schienen.

Gegen zehn setzte sich Melinda zufrieden auf die Bank und schaute dem Treiben fröhlich zu.

Immer tanzten ihre Gäste noch und schienen sich gut zu amüsieren.

Dann setzen sich Kingsley und Moji links und rechts zu ihrer Seite.

„Melinda?", wandte sich Kingsley breit grienend an sie, „Kann es sein, dass sie uns irgendwie verkuppeln wollen? Also mich und ihre Freundin Moji?"

„Was? Ich?", tat Melinda ganz erstaunt, „Neeeeiiinnn!"

„Doch Kingsley, sie will es.", kam es nun von Mojis Seite, „Nun, wir können dir sagen, dass du zumindest insoweit Erfolg hattest, dass wir uns verabredet haben, für den nächsten Sonntag in London. Du weißt ja, dass ich am Mittwoch wieder nach Hause fahre."

„Na, bestens!", rief Melinda begeistert aus, „Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß."

„Den werden wir haben.", meinte Moji.

„Kingsley, könnten Sie Schwierigkeiten bekommen, in ihrer Welt, wenn Sie mit einer Muggel-Dame befreundet sind. Und nehmen wir mal an, nehmen wir nur mal an, es wird nun ja, nun ja, es wird vielleicht ein wenig mehr daraus könnte es Probleme geben, weil Sie ja nun der Minister sind. Könnte man sie zwingen, Moji fallen zu lassen?"

„Na, na, so weit sind wir noch lange nicht!", protestierte Moji, „Wo du mit deiner Fantasie schon wieder bist!"

„So schlecht finde ich die Frage gar nicht.", sagt Kingsley nun sehr ernst, „Aber seien Sie versichert, ich würde mir meine Traumfrau nicht ausreden lassen. Ich würde mich in jedem fall für die Liebe entscheiden."

Melinda lächelte ihn an,

„Es ist gut, das zu wissen. Egal ob es nun Moji sein wird oder eine andere Frau. Es ist gut, das Sie diese Einstellung haben, Kingsley."


	40. Chapter 40

**44. Angelinas kleines, feines Lädchen**

Es war noch sehr ruhig, im Hause Dursley.

Nach der Party vom Vorabend schliefen noch fast alle. Nur Melinda war schon wach, hauptsächlich wohl wegen Hugo und Lily, die es nicht mehr in ihren Betten hielt.

Natürlich wusste Melinda, dass die Beiden sich auch selbst beschäftigen konnten, ohne Blödsinn zu machen, aber sie fand es besser, wenn sie doch ein Auge über beide hatte.

So nutzte Melinda die Zeit, um noch ein wenig aufzuräumen. Zur ihrer Freude, halfen Lily und Hugo ihr eifrig dabei.

Der Sonntagvormittag war wieder herrlich sonnig, so dass Melinda beschloss, das Frühstück wieder im Garten zu servieren, oder besser ein Brunch, denn sie rechnete nicht damit, dass sich jemand von ihren anderen Gästen vor zehn oder elf aus den Betten schälte.

Also stellte sie sich in die Küche, bereitete Platten vor, mit Käse, Wurst, Schinken und Braten. Tatkräftige Hilfe hatte sie wiederum durch die Kinder.

Brötchen wurden aufgebacken und für später zur Seite gestellt.

Dann durften Hugo und Lily den Tisch decken. Leider passierte ein kleines Malheur und eine Tasse ging zu Bruch, laut genug, um Ginny und Hermione aus den Betten zu holen.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Hermione, die herzhaft gähnend als Erste die Treppe herunterkam.

„Guten Morgen, Mum!", sagte Hugo im Vorbeigehen, als er gerade dabei war, eine Platte mit Käse und Schinken in den Garten zu bringen.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, bist du schon sehr fleißig.", stellte Hermione fest.

„Ja, wir helfen Tante Melinda ein wenig.", antwortete Hugo seiner Mutter.

„Guten Morgen, Tante Hermione. Ist Onkel Ron auch schon wach?", fragte Lily.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, er schnarcht noch tief und traumlos.", sagte Hermione zu ihrer Nichte.

Hugo stürmte die Treppe hoch,

„Den schmeiße ich jetzt aus dem Bett!"

Ginny kam grinsend die Treppe runter.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben.", sagte sie, „Es duftet hier so herrlich nach frischen Brötchen und frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee, da konnte ich doch nicht länger liegen bleiben. Harry kommt auch gleich runter. Er ist gerade am duschen. Und warum um Himmels Willen macht Ron so einen Radau?"

Lily kicherte am Fuße der Treppe, ehe sie antwortete,

„Hugo hat ihn aus dem Bett geschmissen! Frag mich aber nicht wie!"

Ginny grinste wiederum,

„Guter Junge, ich hoffe, er hat einen Lappen mit kaltem Wasser benutzt!"

Gegen elf waren dann alle frisch gewaschen und gekämmt im Garten am Tisch und ließen sich die Köstlichkeiten von Melinda schmecken.

Es ging sehr gemütlich zu. Man ließ sich gut drei Stunden Zeit, ehe alle halfen, den Tisch abzuräumen und natürlich halfen alle beim Abwaschen, Wegräumen und Aufräumen im Garten.

Dann, als es etwas ruhiger geworden war, die Kinder spielten für sich, kam Hermione auf die Sache mit den aussortierten Klamotten der Dursleys zu sprechen.

„Also Melinda, ich habe George und Angelina von eurer Idee erzählt, eure Sachen in der Winkelgasse zu verkaufen. Angelina war recht interessiert, zumal sie ja jetzt, da Roxanne nun auch in Hogwarts ist, nicht nur Hausfrau sein möchte.

Aber vorher wollte sie sich die Sachen erst einmal ansehen, um beurteilen zu können, ob sie die Kleidungsstücke in unserer Welt loswerden könnte."

„Ich verstehe. Dann müssten wir uns vielleicht einmal treffen.", meinte Melinda daraufhin.

„Das wäre kein Problem. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würden George und Angelina heute gern gegen 15 Uhr vorbei kommen und sich die Sachen ansehen. Ich schicke ihnen meinen Patronus, wenn du einverstanden bist mit der Zeit."

„Das geht klar!", antwortete Melinda, „Gib ihnen Bescheid, dass sie herkommen können."

***********

Kurz vor 15 Uhr trafen Angelina und George bei den Dursleys ein. Man begrüßte sich freundlich und nach einer guten Tasse Kaffee, sowie einem leckeren Stück Pflaumenkuchen, schauten sich Angelina und George die Sachen an.

„Die sind ja noch topp, sehr gut erhalten und richtig modisch!", rief Angelina begeistert aus,

„Was möchtest du dafür haben?"

„Ich möchte gar nichts dafür haben. Wenn ich sie in die Altkleidersammlung gegeben hätte, würde ich auch nichts dafür bekommen. Also nimm, was du brauchst und mach das Beste daraus.", antwortete Melinda.

„Dankeschön!", sagte Angelina, „George und ich haben ja das Haus, in dem der Scherzartikelladen und unsere Wohnung ist gekauft. Aber wir tragen uns mit dem Gedanken auch das kleine Haus nebenan zu kaufen. Dort ist ein kleines Lädchen, das schon einige Zeit leer steht, ideal für einen kleinen Klamotten-Laden. Die kleine Wohnung darüber wollen wir eventuell vermieten. Nicht, George?

Der nickte und meinte,

„Erst hatten wir überlegt, unsere Wohnung vielleicht ein wenig zu erweitern, obwohl der momentane Platz ausreicht. Inzwischen sind wir davon abgekommen, denn die Kinder sind die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts. Für Angelina und mich ist die Wohnung groß genug, so wie sie jetzt ist."

Angelina schaute immer wieder begeistert die Sachen durch.

„Die Kindersachen sind herrlich. Die werde ich bestimmt bald los, ohne große Probleme. Ein paar Ideen habe ich auch schon, wie man aus dem einen oder anderen Stück noch etwas Neues machen kann. Mal sehen, was ich für Stoff bei Madam Malkins bekommen kann."

„Ja, vielleicht machst du noch dein eigenes Label auf!", sagte Melinda, „So richtig mit Modenschau und so."

Angelina überlegte kurz, lächelte und meinte dann,

„Ja, das könnte mich schon reizen. Es wird Zeit, dass auch die Hexen und Zauberer ein wenig moderner durch die Gegend laufen."

Am Abend waren alle Gäste wieder abgereist und eine wohltuende Ruhe war bei den Dursley eingekehrt.

Melinda und Dudley hatten am Party-Abend viele Fotos gemacht, sie auf den Laptop geladen und wählten nun einige aus, die sie dann an ihre Gäste schicken wollten, als Erinnerung an eine schöne, gelungene Party.

****************

Der Schulalltag in Hogwarts war für die Erstklässler fast schon Routine. Sie hatten sich schnell daran gewöhnt und gingen im Großen und Ganzen gern in den Unterricht.

Lediglich Geschichte der Zauberei machte den meisten, bis auf Rose und Emma, Probleme, weil er gar zu langweilig war.

Die Weasleys, Potters und Dursleys trafen sich, wenn es der Nachmittagsunterricht zuließ im Hogwarts-Gemeinschaftsraum, um die Hausaufgaben zusammen zu erledigen.

Natürlich wurde nicht abgeschrieben, aber man half sich gegenseitig und konnte so den einen oder anderen Fehler ausbessern oder an der richtigen Formulieren des einen oder anderen Aufsatzes feilen.

Die Zeiten, wenn nichts für die Schule zu tun war, waren ausgefüllt mit Quidditch- oder Fußball-Training, Bibliotheks-Besuchen oder einem gemütlichen Nachmittag bei Hagrid.

Ehe man sich´s versah, war schon Oktober angebrochen. Es wurde nun merklich kühler.

**************

In der ersten Oktoberwoche kam mit der Eulenpost ein kleines Päckchen für Melinda. Absender war Angelina Weasley. Im Päckchen waren ein Tagesprophet und ein Brief.

Im Brief bedankte sich Angelina nochmals für die Sachen,

_Liebe Melinda,_

_seit drei Tagen ist mein kleines Geschäft nun offen und wurde sehr_

_gut angenommen._

_Von den Kindersachen sind nur noch sehr wenige da. Man hat sie mir förmlich _

_Aus den Händen gerissen._

_Ich habe auch schon einige „Eigenkreationen" dabei, die auch schon auf _

_Wohlgefallen gestossen sind._

_Ich hoffe, dass sich das Geschäft auch weiterhin gut entwickelt._

_Vielleicht kannst du mir behilflich sein, neue Sachen zu besorgen? Das wäre sehr schön._

_Anbei habe ich noch einen Tagespropheten beigelegt, in dem meine Anzeige über meinen_

_Laden abgedruckt ist. So kannst du sehen, wie wir uns eingerichtet haben._

_Liebe Grüße _

_Angelina_

Melinda freute sich sehr darüber, blätterte interessiert den Tagespropheten durch. Wann hatte man schon mal eine Zeitung, wo sich die Bilder bewegten?

Dann schickte sie Angelina eine Glückwunschkarte und einen Brief, in dem sie ihr versprach, bei der Beschaffung von weiteren Sachen behilflich zu sein.

Aber Melinda hatte da eine Ahnung, dass Angelina in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft, ihre eigenen Sachen auf den Markt bringen würde….


	41. Chapter 41

**45. Halloween**

Ein paar Wochen waren vergangen. In der Eingangshalle in Hogwarts erregte ein großer Aufsteller die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler:

ZUM DIESJÄHRIGEN HALLOWEEN-FEST

FINDET EIN KOSTÜMBALL STATT!

AUS DIESEM GRUND WIRD AM 29. OKTOBER EIN KOSTÜMVERLEIH

IN HOGWARTS STATT:

ZEIT: 15:00 BIS 21:00 UHR

ORT: KLASSENZIMMER 5; ERSTER STOCK

WIR BITTEN UM SORGFÄLTIGE BEHANDLUNG DER AUSGELIEHENEN

KOSTÜME UND WÜNSCHEN IHNEN VIEL FREUDE BEI DER AUSWAHL:

KOSTEN: 2 GALLEONEN

RÜCKGABE: 2. NOVEMBER

ZUR MUSIKALISCHEN UNTERMALUNG HABEN WIR DIE

„SCHICKSALS-SCHWESTERN" VERPFLICHTEN KÖNNEN!

AUSSERDEM WIRD EIN FOTOGRAF ANWESEND SEIN,

DER WENN GEWÜNSCHT FOTOS SCHIESSEN WIRD.

KOSTEN PRO FOTO: 40 SICKEL;

MINERVA McGONAGAL

SCHULLEITERIN

„Als was wollen wir denn gehen?", fragte Aidan seinen Freund Ben.

„Keine Ahnung, kommt drauf an, was sie anzubieten haben.", antwortete Ben, „Bei uns haben wir uns in Hexen, Frankenstein, Teufel oder so verkleidet."

Nach kurzem Überlegen fragte er,

„Aber als was verkleiden sich denn Hexen oder Zauberer zu Halloween?", fragte Ben verwundert.

Aidan zuckte mit den Achseln,

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht als Prinzessin oder das, was sie bei euch Märchengestalten nennen, Schneewittchen und was es da alles gibt. Vielleicht bieten sie ja auch ein Voldemort-Kostüm an?"

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Ben skeptisch.

Aidan schüttelte den Kopf und sagte,

„Nein, war nur so´ne Spinnerei von mir. Ich glaube kaum, dass es jemand geben wird, der sich in ein Voldemort-Kostüm stecken würde."

Der Tag des Kostümverleihs war gekommen. Das Zimmer wimmelte voll von aufgeregten Schülern, die nach einem möglichst originellen Kostüm suchten.

Rose und Roxanne hatten sich für ein Prinzessinnen-Kostüm entschieden, Emma ging als Lady Gaga. Victoire verkleidete sich passend zu ihrem Namen als Siegesgöttin und Dominique suchte sich einfach etwas Ausgefallenes Buntes aus. Ihr Kostüm hatte keinen bestimmten Namen. Sie nannte sich einfach „Lady Fantasie".

Ben, Aidan, Scorpius und Albus fanden Gefallen an Vampir-Kostümen.

James und Fred suchten sich ein Teufels-Kostüm aus.

**************

Währenddessen ging es in Burford ernster zu.

Melinda und Dudley waren wiederum ins Büro von Inspektor Lawrence vorgeladen worden, weil sich neue Anhaltspunkte ergeben hatten.

„Nun, Mrs. und Mr. Dursley, ich habe Sie heute hierher gebeten, weil wir den Täter haben, der ihre Reifen zerstochen hat. Er war gestern mit seiner Verlobten hier und hat sich freiwillig gestellt."

„Oh, wer war es denn?", fragte Melinda erstaunt.

„Brian Perkins.", antwortete Inspektor Lawrence, „Ohne das Drängen seiner Verlobten Meredith hätte sich Mr. Perkins sicher nicht freiwillig gemeldet. Aber sie drohte ihn zu verlassen, wenn er es nicht täte. Also hat er aus Liebe zu ihr und zu seinem noch ungeborenen Kind den besseren Weg eingeschlagen und sich gestellt."

„Meredith scheint ja einen guten Einfluß auf den jungen Mann zu haben.", meinte Melinda.

„Ja, Mr. Perkins ist auch nicht der geborene Verbrecher. Ich vermute, dass dies wohl ein einmaliger Vorfall sein wird. Er ist momentan arbeitslos, lebt von Gelegenheitsjobs, hat also nicht viel Geld. Aber wie jeder liebende Mann und zukünftiger Vater, möchte er seine Familie gut versorgt wissen. Na ja, und wenn sich dann mal eine scheinbar günstige Gelegenheit ergibt, um günstig an Geld zu kommen, greifen manche halt danach, wie nach einem rettenden Strohhalm."

„Aber Reifen zu zerstechen?", warf Dudley ein, „Von wem kam denn der Auftrag?"

„Das konnte uns Mr. Perkins nicht sagen. Er erhielt nur einen Anruf von einem Mr. Blatter, der ihm den Auftrag anbot für 5000 Pfund."

„Wow! Keine schlechte Summe dafür, acht Autoreifen zu zerstechen!", sagte Dudley.

„Besteht denn eine Chance, heraus zu bekommen, wer den Auftrag gegeben hat."

Inspektor Lawrence lächelte verschmitzt, ehe er antwortete,

„Ja, eine winzigkleine Chance haben wir. Der Auftraggeber hat sehr professionell gearbeitet, keine Fingerabdrücke auf den Geldscheinen, die er per Kurier gesandt hat und so weiter.

Aber er hat, man muss schon sagen, dämlicherweise, den Briefumschlag, in den er die Geldscheine gepackt hat, abgeleckt."

„Das ist wirklich dämlich.", gab Dudley zu, „Aber ich glaube, ich hätte das auch getan. An solche Kleinigkeiten denkt man ja gar nicht. Natürlich kann man damit DNA nachweisen."

„Und?", fragte Melinda.

"Es tut mir leid Mr. Dursley, aber wir vermuten ganz stark ihren Vater dahinter. Denn die DNA, die wir sicherstellen konnten ist Ihrer sehr ähnlich, was bedeutet, dass sie verwandt mit dem Täter sein müssen. Da sie keine Geschwister haben und die DNA männlich ist, bleibt nur ihr Vater übrig. Das Problem ist nur, wie beweisen wir es ihm?"

**********

Heute war Halloween. Die Schüler waren aufgeregt, konnten es kaum erwarten, in ihre Kostüme schlüpfen zu können.

Die Lehrer ließen heute Gnade vor Recht sein und gaben keine Hausaufgaben auf.

Großes Gedränge herrschte zur Abendbrotzeit vor der Grossen Halle, alle begehrten Einlass und freuten sich auf das Festbankett.

Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts hatten sich auch wieder alle Mühe gegeben. Leckere Pasteten, Braten, Bratkartoffeln und so weiter standen auf den vier Haustischen. Es folgten als Nachtisch, die verschiedensten Sorten Eis, Pudding, Süßigkeiten.

Nach dem Essen wurden die die Haustische kurzerhand beiseite geräumt und die Fläche war frei für Tanzen, Spiele und so weiter.

Die „Schicksals-Schwestern" gaben ihr Bestes und ließen Lehrer und vor allem die älteren Schüler ihre Tanzrunden drehen.

Der Fotograf hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um mit seinen Aufträgen nach zu kommen. Es schien fast so, als ob alle Kinder Fotos haben wollten.

Als Professor McGonagal dann gegen Mitternacht die Party aufhob, waren sich alle sicher, dass sie eine gelungene Party hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Zum Glück lag ein Wochenende vor ihnen, so dass alle am nächsten Tag ausschlafen konnten.

Als in der Woche danach die fertigen Fotos abgeholt werden konnten, konnte man Schwärme von Eulen von Hogwarts abfliegen sehen. Alle hatten an ihre Eltern, Freunde und Verwandten ein paar Halloween-Fotos geschickt.

So konnten sich kurze Zeit später die Dursleys in Burford, die Weasleys in London und Ippswitch oder die Potters über schöne, gelungene Fotos freuen.


End file.
